Procréation
by Clio Reap
Summary: Un vaisseau de technologie inconnue est découvert sous la Cité ; quelques semaines plus tard, de nombreuses femmes de l'expédition se découvrent enceintes... Aujourd'hui : la fin...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **"A moi, a moi" font les mouettes du_ monde de Nemo_. "Pas à moi, pas à moi", fait l'auteur, mademoiselle Clio.

**Saison** **: **4, juste après "Tabula Rasa" (4x06).

Note : J'ai récidivé... Cette fic sera longue, mais je vous informe que j'ai beaucoup de chapitres d'avance, et que je publierai (au moins) deux fois par semaine, donc en théorie les suites ne tarderont jamais, et la fin arrivera bel et bien.

Il faut attendre quelques chapitres avant d'arriver à l'essentiel, le temps que les éléments se mettent en place, et que le temps passe. J'aurais du tourner mon histoire autrement pour arriver vite dans le vif du sujet, c'est vrai, mais à présent le début est écrit et riche en éléments utiles pour la suite, donc...

Un grand merci à Badwolf pour ses supers bêtas, et à Miyu et Chromo pour leurs lectures avisées !

Bonne lecture, j'espère ! N'hésitez pas à utiliser le tout nouveau bouton vert en fin de page pour donner votre avis.

* * *

**Jour J**

La surface bleue de l'océan ondulait calmement au rythme de la brise marine. Le clapotis des flots égayait un paysage monotone fait de vagues et de reflets scintillants. Jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit d'eau effrayant traverse l'atmosphère. La mer se déchira pour laisser apparaître une coque grise et luisante, qui s'éleva lentement dans les airs.

- C'est un vaisseau ! fit un homme avisé.

- Je vous l'avais dit ! cria joyeusement une voix à l'accent canadien.

Une quarantaine de personnes se trouvaient sur la plateforme nord de la Cité d'Atlantis, petite péninsule encadrée par les flots. Si une dizaine seulement était vraiment nécessaire à l'opération qui était en train de se dérouler, toutes avaient unanimement le nez tourné vers le ciel, où l'Apollo manœuvrait. Sous son flanc étaient tendus des câbles reliés à la forme qui venait d'émerger, et qui oscillait doucement à cinq mètres de hauteur.

Sheppard rejoint le groupe et vint se placer aux côtés de Carter, qui les bras croisés et les yeux plissés observait le spectacle.

- Alors c'est un vaisseau.

Sam se tourna vers lui avec un sourire, répondant un simple « oui ».

- A plus de cent mètres de profondeur… fit pensivement le lieutenant-colonel, le regard dirigé vers l'Apollo.

- C'est incroyable qu'il ait voyagé avec nous quand nous avons changé la Cité de planète, fit la voix de Keller à la droite de Carter.

- Et bien, en vérité il n'était pas au fond de l'océan, mais bloqué dans l'un des couloirs menant à une entrée sous-marine d'Atlantis », expliqua la nouvelle dirigeante, « et ce sans doute depuis des milliers d'années. Il a suivi tous les mouvements de la Cité, jusqu'à notre dernier amerrissage ici, qui a sans doute du être la secousse de trop : il s'est désencastré et a commencé à basculer vers le fond de l'océan. Sa masse se détachant de celle de la Cité, nous avons pu nous rendre compte qu'il y avait un élément étranger dans la structure d'Atlantis.

- Enfin, c'est la version de McKay, ajouta Sheppard, railleur.

- Je suis aussi de son avis, précisa Sam.

Keller hocha la tête. Non loin de là, l'astrophysicien en question s'affairait à guider l'Apollo, en criant dans son oreillette. Et il parvenait justement à ses fins, puisque l'appareil câblé se rapprochait enfin du sol, une vingtaine de mètres devant lui.

- RECULEZ ! RECULEZ ! cria-t-il aux curieux agglutinés derrière lui. On ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans !

- Prudence Rodney, et prévenez-nous dès que vous avez du nouveau, lui signifia Carter en faisant signe à tous les spectateurs de la suivre de l'autre côté de la plateforme.

McKay ne fit même pas signe d'avoir entendu, et se retourna avec impatience vers l'engin, cinq scientifiques demeurant à ses côtés. Tous perçurent le bruit mat qui salua l'arrivée de l'engin sur le sol atlante. Rodney se précipita pour mieux l'observer.

Long et effilé, le vaisseau avait la longueur d'un Jumper, mais se révélait beaucoup plus tassé que ce dernier : plus large mais avec seulement un petit mètre soixante-dix de hauteur. Sa structure gris métallique contrastait avec le noir opaque de son cockpit, qui s'étendait sur toute sa partie supérieure. Histoire de mettre un peu de couleur, quelques limons vert sombre étaient encore accrochés à la carcasse, et des perles d'eau reflétaient l'éclat du soleil.

- Ca ne ressemble à rien de connu, remarqua Radek.

Rodney en faisait déjà le tour, un détecteur à la main :

- En tout cas il était au courant de l'existence d'Atlantis, puisqu'il cherchait à y entrer. La question est : quand est-il arrivé ici, et savait-il que la Cité était inhabitée… Rha je n'arrive pas à dater…

- La question n'est-elle pas plutôt : ami ou ennemi ?

Les regards des deux érudits se croisèrent, soucieux. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de mettre des paroles sur leurs réflexions, car à côté d'eux une jeune Japonaise s'écria :

- Il y a de la vie ! Le vaisseau est habité !

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers le détecteur de la jeune femme, abasourdis. Tandis que Zelenka vérifiait encore le résultat de Miko, Rodney décida de prendre les choses en main en se tournant résolument vers le cockpit.

Il laissa courir ses doigts sur la surface noire, à la recherche d'une faille. Il commençait à sérieusement s'agacer, et à entamer son troisième tour du vaisseau, lorsque ses collègues comprirent ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Vous essayez d'ouvrir ? lui demanda Zelenka.

- A votre avis ?

Le ton sec du chef scientifique de la mission ne refroidit pas Radek, qui en avait pris l'habitude. Il laissa juste un peu plus durer le suspens avant d'appliquer ses mains sur un rectangle gravé dans la partie avant de la vitre noire, en proposant :

- Et si l'ouverture était là ?

Joignant sans trop y croire le geste à la parole, il appuya de toutes ses forces, et à la grande stupéfaction de tout le monde – y compris la sienne – la « vitre » disparut, rentrant intégralement dans la coque dans un simple bruissement. Radek tomba tête la première dans l'habitacle avec un « plouf » retentissant – moins cependant que ses jurons- et de l'eau s'échappa de l'espace découvert, se répandant en fracas sur le sol et sur les chaussures de l'équipe. Pour le coup, tous imitèrent Radek, chacun dans sa langue natale. Après ce râlement en bonne et due forme, ils s'intéressèrent à l'intérieur de l'appareil, à présent dévoilé.

- Tout le monde en resta béat.

_- « Rodney ? Vous avez ouvert ? Que voyez-vous ? »_

- Une petite minute Sam. On regarde et on vous tient au courant.

Malgré l'eau stagnante qui restait prisonnière des parois, ils pouvaient se rendre compte que l'intérieur était en vérité peu profond, la partie basse étant occupée sans doute par le moteur du vaisseau. En partie haute, les scientifiques terriens pouvaient admirer, sortant du fond d'eau, de longs cylindres sombres. Et c'était tout.

- Des caissons de stase…

Des caissons en verre noir opaque, de la même matière que le vitrage de la cabine.

- Trois caissons…

Trois caissons de deux mètres cinquante de long, et particulièrement larges.

- Vous avez vu leur taille ?

Sur chacun, un anneau de cerclage venait rompre le lisse du cylindre. Coupant court aux remarques pensives de ses confrères, Rodney corrigea :

_- Six_ caissons de stase. L'anneau au centre doit séparer chacun des trois caissons en deux, donc un pour deux personnes.

- Mais alors… murmura Radek. Ceux qui sont à l'intérieur sont minuscules ! … Des nains ?

- Ou des enfants, suggéra une voix féminine suédoise à sa gauche.

Rodney la contredit :

- Des enfants auraient grandi. La stase n'arrête pas le vieillissement, elle le ralentit seulement. Et en autant de temps passé sous l'eau, ils seraient devenus adultes.

- Sauf s'ils ne sont pas là depuis longtemps, remarqua un collègue à sa gauche.

- … Oui mais non : on ne fabrique pas des caissons de stase à courte durée !

- Allez savoir ce que pensaient les Anciens.

- Précisément, _ceci_ n'est pas Ancien, Glover !

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Rodney ne put répondre à la question du Johannesbourgeois. Seul un « il faudrait ouvrir » s'échappa de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il cherchait à nouveau fébrilement un moyen de faire céder cette étrange matière noire.

- Ici ? s'affola le Sud-Africain. Vous ne voulez pas plutôt rentrer tout ça à l'intérieur, et qu'on amène les caissons à l'infirmerie ?

- On ne sait pas ce que c'est, mieux vaut ne pas introduire un truc pareil dans la Cité. Par contre vous avez raison : appelez-moi Keller. KELLER !

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait son doctorat ès espèces pégasiennes inconnues naines.

- Radek, cessez de faire de l'esprit et…

Un bruissement lui fit suspendre sa phrase. Sous ses doigts, la matière sombre avait à nouveau disparu, comme rentrée dans l'anneau central, dévoilant l'intérieur du caisson. L'astrophysicien se figea, et tous les autres avec lui. Seul Radek parvint à articuler :

- … Vous avez raison Rodney : ça, Keller connaît.

Le cerclage ne séparait pas le cylindre en deux, comme ils l'avaient pensé : il ne s'agissait que d'un seul élément, démesuré. Et dans ce qu'il restait du cylindre dévoilé se trouvait un seul corps : celui d'une jeune femme. Longs cheveux noirs et peau basanée, elle dormait, nue. Quatre hommes restèrent à la détailler, avant qu'une veste ne soit jetée sur le corps inerte par l'ingénieure suédoise de l'équipe. Le geste les sortit de leur torpeur.

- Hum…

- Oui.

- Merci Erika.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Keller était arrivée à leur niveau. Rodney lui désigna le caisson de stase, en lui demandant de vérifier si elle était toujours vivante. C'était le cas, et la doctoresse appela une équipe médicale en urgence.

- Nous ouvrirons les autres dans l'infirmerie cette fois, Rodney. Cela vaudra mieux.

Il hocha la tête quand une voix japonaise objecta :

- Inutile docteur Keller. Il n'y a pas de vie dans les autres caissons.

Miko fut bientôt entourée de ces cinq confrères, et devant son détecteur de vie elle expliqua qu'il n'y avait plus de signe pour les deux autres, tout au plus un dégagement d'énergie de la part de l'un d'entre eux. Alors que l'équipe médicale arrivait, Rodney reprit son ouverture systématique des cylindres, arguant qu'ils ne craignaient rien.

Du premier restant s'échappa de l'eau, qui vint tremper encore plus son pantalon. Il râla un moment avant de se tourner vers le caisson. Il contenait un squelette humain, un peu petit il est vrai, mais pas de taille anormale.

- Microfissures, l'eau est rentrée, commenta Rodney. Comme dans le cockpit.

- Vu l'état des os, ça a du se produire il y a très, très longtemps, ajouta Radek.

- … Appelez Biro et Katrov, qu'ils nous fassent une datation.

Sur ces paroles, le chef scientifique passa au dernier caisson. Il cherchait à l'ouvrir quand quelqu'un réagit :

- … Mais pourquoi les caissons sont si grands ? Il y a un tiers inutilisé là !

- Ecoutez Gosha, vous êtes là depuis le début avec moi, et normalement vous auriez du comprendre qu'on n'en sait rien ! _Pour le moment._

- On ne sait même pas si…

Dans un dernier bruissement, l'ultime caisson dévoila son contenu. Et précipita une foule de questions dans la tête des scientifiques horrifiés.

Bien au sec cette fois-ci, se trouvait allongé un être vaguement humanoïde, à la peau noire ébène plissée, à la tête directement reliée au cou, au visage large et creux. Il mesurait plus de deux mètres vingt. Même un corps humain affreusement mutilé n'aurait pu ressembler à cela.

- … Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que nous avons découvert là ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci à Hathor 2, à Miss Sheppard et à Badwolf pour leurs gentilles et encourageantes reviews ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira (ainsi qu'à tous ceux qui ont lu le premier chapitre, hein).**

**

* * *

****J +1**

Une première photo fut jetée sur la table. Elle représentait un long corps noir, aux membres démesurés. Le tronc était court et large, recouvert d'une peau plissée semblable à du cuir de pachyderme. Il était relié en partie basse à ce qui ressemblait plus à deux grandes branches qu'à des jambes, et une règle apposée le long de ces membres annonçait leur taille : plus d'un mètre cinquante. Les bras étaient de proportion semblable.

La deuxième photo s'attardait sur les extrémités des membres supérieurs : en lieu de mains se trouvaient six segments flasques, plus clairs que le reste du corps, directement reliés au « poignets » et disposés en cercle. Aucune phalange, mais des sortes de petites ventouses rondes brunes, qui venaient terminer ces « doigts » monstrueux. La photo suivante s'intéressait aux pieds de la « bête » : très larges, presque coniques.

Il fallu du temps pour saisir ce que montrait la quatrième image : la partie supérieure de l'être. Le tronc, toujours, qui s'élargissait en montant vers la tête, formant un vague triangle parsemé de quelques poils bruns ; puis la tête, directement reliée au reste, sans cou, tout en longueur.

La cinquième représentation révélait le visage en gros plan. C'était bien le plus impressionnant. Il avait lui aussi des replis multiples, même si la peau semblait plus fine et claire à cet endroit. Deux grands cercles roses de cinq centimètres de diamètre devaient être des yeux, fermés par des sous-paupières. Pas d'oreilles mais surtout, en lieu et place du nez et de la bouche, un immense trou s'enfonçant dans le crâne. Toute la face, creuse, semblait s'engouffrer dans cette ouverture béante.

- C'est absolument horrible… murmura Keller, impressionnée.

- Pas très ragoûtant en effet. Ni Ronon ni Teyla n'ont jamais vu une de ces choses.

McKay grimaçait lui aussi à la vue des photos de la « bête » prises par l'équipe d'autopsie de Biro. Assis à côté du médecin au bureau de son infirmerie, ils découvraient ensemble les premières observations sur le sujet, en dépit de l'heure fort tardive. Rodney s'intéressa aux feuillets qui accompagnaient les images, tandis que Keller se saisissait de la sixième et dernière photo : elle montrait le dos de la « bête », couvert d'un duvet sombre, mais surtout creux, avec en son centre, à nouveau un trou. Son cœur se souleva à nouveau :

- Mais elle était affreusement mutilée…

- Non ! » objecta son voisin, toujours penché sur le descriptif de l'autopsie. « Biro a l'air de penser que ce « trou » faisait partie du corps, que c'était naturel.

Keller le regarda avec effarement tandis qu'il poursuivait :

- Elle dit aussi qu'il communiquait avec un deuxième trou dans le dos… « voir la photo n°6 »… Ah ! Vous l'avez dans les mains. Montrez ?

Keller lui passa l'image et en échange pris le dossier pour lire à son tour.

- Elle pense qu'il s'agit de l'organe de la parole… et qu'elle se nourrissait donc par les mains ?!

- Comme les Wraiths, conclut Rodney en posant la photo.

Les deux docteurs se regardèrent sans oser formuler de conclusion. Rodney soupira :

- Bon, en tout cas elle n'avait rien avec elle qui puisse nous éclairer sur le fonctionnement du vaisseau.

- Les trois caissons ne contenaient rien d'autre que des corps. Vous cherchez le mode d'emploi ?

- On va trouver ! _Je_ vais trouver comment il fonctionne, mais quelques pistes auraient été utiles.

- Vous avez découvert ce vaisseau ce matin seulement, il est normal de ne pas avoir de résultats de suite Rodney.

Le scientifique grommela un vague « mouais » peu convaincu et se leva pour sortir du bureau. Keller soupira et lui emboîta le pas. Il s'arrêta au milieu de l'infirmerie :

- Et elle ?

Il désignait le lit où se trouvait la jeune fille du caisson, endormie et reliée à différentes machines. Longs cheveux noirs, peau foncée, et nez fin, elle faisait penser à une Indienne d'Inde, pas très grande et fort jolie. Si l'on faisait abstraction du temps certain qu'elle avait du passer en stase, elle paraissait avoir un peu plus de vingt-cinq ans.

- Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, pas depuis qu'on l'a trouvée.

- Mais elle va se réveiller ?

- J'espère. Il y a une faible activité cérébrale en tout cas. On ne connaît pas cette technologie, si elle était sortie d'un caisson ancien, elle aurait déjà du être consciente. J'espère juste que le caisson a bien été ouvert comme il faut, sans sauter d'étape.

Rodney préféra ne rien dire sur le sujet, et partit cette fois pour de bon, lançant un dernier « si elle se réveille, appelez-moi. Elle pourra sans doute nous en dire plus sur le vaisseau. »

Keller le regarda disparaître avec un air désolé.

- Y pense plus à c'te technologie qu'à la vie humaine.

Jennifer se retourna vers l'infirmière qui avait lancé cette remarque acerbe, une quinquagénaire ronde à l'air renfrogné :

- C'est un scientifique, Laverne, il est avide de découvertes. Et je suis sûre qu'il s'inquiète un peu pour elle.

- Arrêtez d'essayer de l'défendre. En plus il est casé.

- Ca je sais.

- Pauv' Kathy… Un vrai sacerdoce.

Keller secoua la tête avec un sourire amusé et préféra ne rien ajouter.

- Et allez vous coucher, docteur ! Il est presqu'une heure du matin.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, je fais juste quelques dernières vérifications…

- Vous dites ça pis vous partez dormir deux heures après…

- Juste deux minutes. De toute façon je suis surveillée, n'est-ce-pas ?

- Et comment, on veut vous garder en forme.

Touchée par les mots de son infirmière, Jennifer se rapprocha du lit de l'inconnue avec un sourire, et se pencha sur les moniteurs. Elle écarquilla les yeux :

- Mais… Elle a changé de phase de sommeil !

- Docteur…

- Je dormirai une autre fois ! Venez m'aider !

**vVv**

On frappa plusieurs coups à la porte, et Sheppard pour toute réponse changea de position de sommeil. Le bruit fut répété avec insistance, se doublant bientôt du son cristallin de la sonnette, en continu. Pas d'autre choix que de se lever, mais avec une envie de tuer quelqu'un alors.

La porte de ses quartiers s'ouvrit sur la seule personne qui était capable de faire cela à cette heure-ci.

- Rodney…

Le deuxième mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut : « citron ».

- Elle est réveillée !

- Il est trois heures du matin. Et je vais devoir vous tuer.

- Elle est réveillée Sheppard ! Elle va pouvoir nous raconter !

- Je vais sans doute vous jeter du haut de la tour Nord.

- J'ai un millier de questions à lui poser sur son vaisseau !

- Ou vous pousser dans le vortex ouvrant.

- … Quoi ?

- J'arrive.

Il retourna rapidement enfiler un pantalon d'uniforme et des chaussures – tant pis pour le tee-shirt de nuit « Vodka forever » des sponsors russes - et se lança à la suite de Rodney dans les couloirs, tout en tentant de donner une forme respectable à sa coupe de cheveux. Le scientifique pour sa part avait seulement enfilé une robe de chambre, mais semblait par contre nettement plus réveillé. Ils s'éloignèrent en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Bon et puis Rodney, on arrête là les frais, interdiction d'interrompre la nuit de Teyla, qui est fatiguée en ce moment, ni celle de Zelenka, qui vous supporte assez comme ça, ou celle de... Mais… vous êtes mouillé ?

- Ah ! C'est parce que je suis passé réveiller Ronon en passant. Mais il n'a pas réagi pareil que vous…

**v**

Ils retrouvèrent vite Keller et Carter – toutes deux en uniforme - en émoi devant la mystérieuse alien. Les yeux grands ouverts, assise dans son lit, celle-ci passait une main dans les cheveux de Sam, qui s'était assise sur le rebord du matelas. Elle semblait fascinée, et le colonel se laissait faire, bien qu'un peu mal à l'aise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? chuchota John à Jennifer, qui regardait le tableau, debout devant le lit.

- Elle a dit quelque chose ? Elle a parlé du vaisseau ?

- Non Rodney, pas encore. » Le médecin désigna la jeune fille avec Carter – « Elle a fait pareil avec moi quand elle a ouvert les yeux. Et quand le colonel est arrivée, elle a reporté son attention sur elle. On dirait qu'elle n'a jamais vu de chevelure claire… Ni d'yeux clairs non plus. Elle n'a pas fait ça avec Laverne, l'infirmière, qui est basanée elle aussi - même si elle était très étonnée de la voir. Elle est presque plus impressionnée par les gens que par son environnement…

- Vous êtes sûre qu'elle n'a rien dit ?

Tandis que Jennifer répondait à Rodney, John se rapprocha du lit pour se placer en face de Carter.

- Elle n'a pas parlé pendant des centaines d'années, peut-être plus. Sa voix est enrouée, pour le moment elle n'a émis que des sifflements.

- Des sifflements ?

- Hhhhoooaaaooowiiiihh.

Elle venait de recommencer. Ca ressemblait à des cris d'oiseaux, ou un chant de baleine, oscillant entre le très aigu et le très grave. Un ensemble de sons très étranges.

* * *

**_S'il y a parmi vous des lecteurs du magazine _Spirou_, la créature décrite en début de chapitre a un peu la tête et la stature de l'Annulateur d'_Anges et Diablesses,_ pré-publié dans les derniers mois de 2008 (pour les autres : bientôt en librairie)._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Merci à Miss Sheppard, BadWolfs, Hathor 2 pour leurs messages et à Lunastrelle et Bayas qui viennent de rejoindre le groupe des lecteurs-reviewers ! Merci aussi à ceux (celles) qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leurs favoris.**_

**_En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise, il viendra peut-être confirmer les hypothèses mystérieuses de Lunastrelle. Le début de cette fic est peut-être un peu fastidieux, mais ça devrait être plus dynamique dans quelques chapitres (fic longue implique mise en place longue)._**

_

* * *

__Ca ressemblait à des cris d'oiseaux, ou un chant de baleine, oscillant entre le très aigu et le très grave. Un ensemble de sons très étranges._

- Wow ! R2D2 !

La remarque de John fit sursauter la jeune fille, qui sembla découvrir que quelqu'un de nouveau s'était approché. Elle reporta sa contemplation sur lui, mais avec un regain d'intérêt qui faisait presque passer sa fascination pour Sam pour une attention polie.

- … Bonjour. Je m'appelle John.

Elle répondit à nouveau par l'un de ces sifflements étranges, mais particulièrement long cette fois-ci. Elle était passée par différentes octaves, modulant comme un chant particulièrement disharmonieux. Tout le monde en grimaça. Ceci dit, la tessiture était impressionnante.

- C'est son langage ! comprit Sam.

- Hein ?

- C'est ainsi qu'elle parle. Elle utilise des fréquences très variées qui ont sûrement une signification !

- Ah ben ça va être pratique pour discuter technologie, tiens.

- Mais aucun humain n'a jamais eu l'idée de « parler » comme ça ! objecta John.

Il ne put aller plus loin car l'inconnue, se redressant, passait à présent ses doigts sur son visage, et plus particulièrement sur ses joues mal rasées.

- Heu… On vient à peine de se rencontrer…

- Capitaine Kirk. Même avec les femmes centenaires, railla Rodney. Dites vous êtes sûr qu'elle ne sait pas parler normalement ? fit-il dépité.

Un nouveau sifflement, « prononcé » cette fois en regardant bien John dans les yeux – yeux qui l'intriguèrent aussi - fit sourire Sam et Keller :

- Elle s'adresse à vous !

- C'est vraiment un langage !

- Oui, ben je crois que je vais travailler un peu mon dictionnaire et ensuite je reviendrai faire connaissance un peu plus normalement, avec des _mots_, fit Sheppard en se levant, tentant de ne pas trop montrer sa gêne.

Du coup la jeune femme élargit un peu sa vision en s'intéressant à toute l'infirmerie. Et tomba fatalement sur la dernière personne qu'elle n'avait pas étudiée jusqu'ici : Rodney.

- A votre tour de jouer les Kirk, McKay.

Même s'il avait voulu se défiler, les regards de Jennifer et Sam l'auraient de toute façon contraint de prendre la place de John. Et le même manège se répéta, sauf que McKay était encore plus rouge que lui quand elle passa ses mains sur ses joues rugueuses.

- C'est un rite de présentation assez déconcertant, remarqua John en se replaçant aux côtés de Keller et Carter.

- Ne me laissez pas tout seul !

- On est juste là, Rodney !

- Je pense plutôt… enfin… j'ai peur qu'elle n'ait jamais vu beaucoup d'humains dans sa vie…

Keller et Sheppard se tournèrent avec étonnement vers Sam, et Rodney profita de la supposition pour s'esquiver et venir écouter ses arguments debout avec les autres.

- Comment ça ?

- Quand elle s'est étonnée de nos traits européens avec Keller, nous nous sommes dit qu'elle devait venir d'une société plutôt typée comme elle. Mais si maintenant ce qui l'étonne c'est que vous ayez des voix graves et que vous soyez barbus…

- C'est qu'elle n'a jamais vu d'homme de sa vie. De mâle humain ? déduisit Keller avec étonnement.

La dirigeante haussa les épaules, comme si c'était la seule explication qu'elle ait pu trouver.

- Et vu comme elle est intriguée par tout humain qu'elle voit, il est même fort probable qu'elle n'ait jamais eu que quelques camarades – femmes – dans toute sa vie. Et elle est étonnée de constater que d'autres personnes puissent exister.

- Mais alors, elle aurait toujours vécu avec cette « chose » ?!

- Attendez une minute, fit Sheppard. On a trouvé un _homme_ avec elle. Un « mâle humain ».

Aucune des deux femmes ne put apporter d'explication à ce paradoxe. Mais Rodney si :

- Et bien peut-être qu'elle ne l'a jamais vu et qu'elle était déjà endormie quand il est arrivé et a été mis en stase. Ou alors, il était encore enfant ou adolescent quand elle l'a connu. Et il est devenu adulte en stase.

Carter hocha la tête : l'explication lui semblait plausible.

- Dans ce cas elle ne devait pas être bien vieille non plus. Elle a du se rendre compte qu'elle avait changé physiquement, non ?

Sheppard, pour accompagner ses paroles, avait fait un geste au niveau de la poitrine, histoire de soulever le fait que deux excroissances inédites auraient du la marquer à son réveil.

- Alors ça, ça dépend de son développement au moment où on l'a mise en stase ! objecta Sam avec une certitude toute féminine. Les hommes et les femmes n'ont pas le même rythme !

- Laverne, apportez-moi un miroir s'il vous plaît.

Keller se saisit de l'objet que venait de lui amener l'infirmière et le tendit à la jeune inconnue. Elle du lui prendre les mains pour qu'elle se regarde dedans ; et la femme ne parût pas particulièrement déconcertée. Keller par contre s'inquiéta en lui reprenant les mains.

- Mais pourquoi sont-elles si chaudes… Mon Dieu. Un thermomètre, vite !

**vVv**

**J + 4**

**- **Elle n'a plus que quarante de fièvre.

Assise dans la salle de briefing, Keller donnait des nouvelles à SGA-1, Carter, Radek et Ellis.

- « Que » quarante de fièvre ?! s'étonna Rodney

- Elle a dépassé les quarante-et-un ces cinq derniers jours. Je lui ai donné un traitement de cheval, et maintenant ça commence à redescendre. Elle est très faible, mais je pense que le plus dur est passé. Elle est tirée d'affaire » - Keller soupira – « En fait elle a très peu d'anticorps, comme si… comme si elle était restée presque toute sa vie dans ce caisson, n'étant exposée à aucun agent pathogène.

- Oh oh, ça pourrait expliquer bien des choses, remarqua Sheppard.

- Et donc une fois ici, elle a attrapé le premier rhume qui passait, la première bronchite qui traînait, n'importe quelle bactérie ou virus qui se baladait, et dans une infirmerie…

Le médecin secoua la tête. Elle s'en voulait. Sam répéta ses paroles :

- Elle est tirée d'affaire.

Cela la rassura un peu. Ellis intervint :

- Faut-il que l'Apollo reste jusqu'à sa guérison ?

- Je ne pense pas, fit Sam. Elle ne représente pas un danger.

- Et même si ça en était un, je pense qu'on pourrait gérer un danger d'un mètre cinquante, remarqua John.

- Comme nous avons géré les nanites, l'insecte Iratus, les infections virales…

- Merci, Rodney…

Le regard mauvais du lieutenant-colonel fit taire le pessimiste Canadien, et Ellis en profita pour reprendre :

- Vous dites qu'elle semble ne jamais avoir vécu en société.

- Et le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais été exposée à beaucoup d'agents pathogènes prouve qu'elle a bien grandi dans un vase clos, ajouta Keller.

- Justement… Qui sait comment elle va réagir dans un nouvel environnement ? Est-ce qu'elle ne va pas… paniquer ?

- Un mètre cinquante, répéta Sheppard. _Humaine_. Et deux cents contre un, une fois l'Apollo parti.

- Et puis j'suis là, ajouta Ronon.

- Elle n'a vraiment pas l'air hostile. Plutôt curieuse, au contraire. Quant à son apprentissage de la vie en communauté, nous allons la confier au docteur Henry Hoacks.

A l'annonce de Sam, les hommes de la salle froncèrent les sourcils. Ellis reformula :

- Vous voulez la confier à votre nouveau psychiatre ?

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il peut l'aider. Même si elle ne le comprend pas.

- Ou _elle_ va beaucoup l'aider, remarqua Sheppard. Hoacks est la première personne que je rencontre qui ne sait toujours pas comment fonctionnent les transporteurs après deux semaines ici…

- Ni comment s'ouvrent les portes, nota Radek.

- Et dire qu'il a le gène.

- Ne soyez pas trop méchant avec lui : il est Anglais, il fait déjà tout ce qu'il peut.

Le regard de Sam fit taire Rodney, et les deux autres avec lui. A la vérité le jeune psychiatre maladroit et dépassé qu'était Hoacks lui rappelait le Daniel Jackson d'il y avait dix ans. Elle l'aimait bien.

- Bien, si c'est ce que vous pensez être le mieux, fit le colonel. Et après ? Vous allez la garder sur Atlantis ?

- Si nous n'arrivons pas à trouver sa planète d'origine, alors mes compagnons athosiens seront ravis de l'accueillir au sein de notre peuple.

- Elle ne restera donc pas dans la Cité, si cela vous rassure mon colonel, lança John.

Ellis hocha la tête, mais Rodney objecta :

- Mais avant de la bazarder chez les Athosiens, on l'interroge sur ce vaisseau.

- Et comment ? Vous parlez sa langue docteur McKay ?

- Elle finira par apprendre l'anglais ! C'est obligatoire ici.

- Ce n'est peut-être même pas son vaisseau en fait.

L'intervention de Radek amena l'attention sur lui.

- Et sûrement pas, même, continua le Tchèque. Les caissons de stase sont aux dimensions de la bête, pas à celle des humains.

- Vous voulez dire docteur ?

- Que cette technologie émane vraisemblablement de la créature, qui a pris des humains avec elle, et non l'inverse. Ce serait un être intelligent.

Tout le monde se tut, sauf Rodney, qui fit une brève remarque pour montrer qu'il avait bien déduit cela aussi, que ce n'étaient pas des conclusions que Zelenka avait fait tout seul. La question était : pourquoi un tel trio ? Si seulement ils arrivaient à la comprendre... Teyla avança l'idée que la bête aurait peut-être capturé les humains.

- C'est possible, lui répondit Keller. Ma patiente a peut-être vécu une bonne partie de sa vie avec elle ou même avec plusieurs autres de ces créatures.

- Ne me dites pas qu'il y a d'autres machins comme ça dans la galaxie !

Keller n'écouta pas la remarque de Sheppard et se redressa soudain, comme éclairée :

- « Vécu avec elle »… Oui, ça expliquerait plein de choses !

- Pourquoi elle semble ne jamais avoir fréquenté beaucoup d'humains, pourquoi elle n'a jamais été exposée à nos virus et bactéries, comprit Sam.

- Voilà ! Et aussi pourquoi elle parle sa langue !

- Comment ça « elle parle sa langue » ? répéta Ellis.

- Mais est-ce que c'était une relation cordiale ou est-ce qu'elle était captive ?

- Est-ce qu'elles cohabitaient par une volonté bilatérale ou bien…

- Colonel Carter, docteur Keller, j'aimerais la réponse à ma question…

Les deux femmes redescendirent sur Atlantis, pour trouver tous les membres de la pièce perplexes. Keller reprit la parole :

- Oh, et bien… Les sons qu'elle a produits à son réveil sont en fait un langage et… c'est très vraisemblablement celui de la créature trouvée avec elle. Vous avez vu les photos du corps ? Les dernières conclusions de l'autopsie combinée avec quelques recherches de physiciens ont montré que le trou du visage communique avec le trou dans le dos, comme un tuyau, et un système de ventilation interne permet de faire passer de l'air d'une extrémité à l'autre. L'air fait vibrer des sortes de muscles situés au milieu du tuyau, dans le corps, et il est en plus très flexible, pouvant gonfler, se rétrécir sur à peu près toute la longueur y compris les extrémités, formant des caisses de résonnance ou…

- J'comprends rien, lâcha Ronon.

Jennifer s'arrêta net, un peu interloquée, et Rodney finit pour elle tandis qu'elle se remettait :

- En clair cette bêbête est une combinaison entre un gros sifflet, et un larynx.

- Un tuyau d'orgue évolutif avec des cordes…

- Ronon ne sait pas ce qu'est un orgue, Sam. La musique l'ennuierait, la puissance l'enchanterait.

Rodney échangea un regard avec le Satédien, comme pour s'assurer de la véracité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Eeenfin bref, la « chose » devait émettre des sifflements semblables à ceux que notre patiente produit. La jeune fille a du penser qu'on communiquait de la même façon.

- Ce qui confirme par ailleurs l'hypothèse qu'elle n'a jamais vécu en société humaine, finit Sam. Pour qu'elle essaye de s'adresser à nous ainsi…

Ellis soupira. Quelle énigme ! C'était une histoire de fous. Le colonel était un peu dépassé – comme quasiment tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Quelques linguistes voudraient étudier sa « langue », continua Carter. Les anthropologues seraient aussi assez intéressés par son cas, s'il s'avèrent qu'en effet elle a toujours vécu isolée. Je pense aussi que le laboratoire de biol…

- Hey. Avant de vous la partager, pourquoi vous ne commencez pas par lui donner un nom ?

La discussion s'interrompit à la remarque de Ronon. Ellis objecta :

- Elle en a sans doute un, de nom…

- Un nom qu'on pourra prononcer ?

Tout le monde se regarda, se rendant compte de la véracité de la remarque du Satédien ; puis Keller avoua :

- Et bien en fait, pour l'administratif, elle s'appelle Jane Doe…

Les Terriens grimacèrent avec elle.

- Djèndô ? répéta Ronon.

Le silence qui s'ensuivit montra qu'il avait soulevé un point important : baptiser la jeune femme était une priorité, avant d'en faire un objet d'étude. Elle ne saurait sans doute pas leur dire en anglais comment elle s'appelait avant longtemps…

- Vous avez raison, admit Carter. Il lui faut un prénom.

- Ne lui choisissez pas un prénom en tchèque c'est une langue affreuse.

- Hey !

- De toute façon ce n'est pas l'un des objets du jour. Nous y réfléchirons plus t…

- Leia.

* * *

_"Jane Doe" est le nom employé par les administrations anglo-saxonnes pour désigner une femme non-identifuée : amnésique, blessée inconnue et inconsciente..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! Merci à Julie Winchester et cette chère Miyu d'avoir rejoint le groupe de "ceux qui lisent et qui appuient sur le bouton vert" (car maintenant il est vert). Merci aux autres d'avoir lu.**_

**_Trouvant que mon histoire n'avançait pas assez vite (car l'essentiel n'est pas encore arrivé, seulement il faut passer par tout ça avant), j'ai un peu accéléré le rythme. Ma bêta constatera mes zappages. Attention Miss Sheppard et Miyu : ne clignez pas des yeux, Lorne fait une apparition._**

**_En attendant, réponse à la question de "mais qui a eu l'idée tordue de proposer de l'appeler Leia ?"_**

_

* * *

__- Leia._

Sept paires d'yeux convergèrent vers… Ellis. Sheppard s'enthousiasma :

- Ah mais oui Leia c'est bien.

- C'est même très bien !

- C'est joli.

Rodney et Radek venaient d'adhérer à l'idée, et Carter les calma de suite :

- On n'appelle pas quelqu'un comme un personnage de film !

- Quoi, c'est le nom de quelqu'un dans un film ?

La remarque de Radek ne put être vraiment ignorée de la part des Terriens qui froncèrent unanimement les sourcils. Mais Ellis se reprit vite pour argumenter, et Sheppard à sa suite :

- Elle vient des étoiles…

- … elle a les cheveux longs…

- … et elle ne mesure pas plus d'un mètre soixante, donc c'est parfait ! finit Rodney.

Sam était moins enthousiaste que ses coplanétaires, et Teyla le sentit ; l'Athosienne tenta de nuancer :

- Neleïa signifie « sauvée des eaux » en Ancien, si je ne m'abuse.

La proposition ne satisfit qu'à moitié la dirigeante… qui finit par céder devant les regards de gamins des Nord-Américains :

- D'accord éventuellement pour Neleia, mais…

- Mon grand-père s'appelait Leya.

Tout le monde se tourna étonné vers Ronon. Il ajouta :

- C'est un bon nom.

Le colonel Carter soupira, et expliqua aux Pégasiens :

- « Leia » est un nom de personnage de film. C'est une princesse d'une planète dans _Star Wars_. Tout le monde la connaît, c'est une référence culturelle qui dépasse les Etats-Unis.

- Ca n'a pas du atteindre la République Tchèque je crois.

- Mais si docteur Zelenka, forcément.

Radek semblait un peu douter de l'affirmation d'Ellis.

- Si c'est un nom de princesse, c'est bien, non ? fit le Satédien.

Sam chercha un peu de soutien auprès de Keller, qui dut admettre que « Leia, ça avait un côté « aventure spatiale ». Et c'était très féminin. » Mais Carter lui jeta un regard qui signifiait qu'elle aurait attendu un peu de soutien de sa part. Elle capitula.

- Appelons-la Neleia, d'accord ? Ca un sens Ancien et ça vous rappelle _Star Wars_, tout le monde est content.

- Parfait !

- Et c'est de toute façon un nom _temporaire_, le temps qu'elle sache nous donner sa vraie identité.

- Un prénom genre sifflement aigu continu ou genre sifflement grave vibrato ?

Elle fusilla McKay du regard, tandis qu'Ellis – qui ne l'avait pas vraiment aidée sur ce coup-là – reprenait le fil de la réunion, faisant se concentrer tout le monde.

- Maintenant que ceci est fait je voudrais poser quelques dernières questions, concernant le troisième corps cette fois-ci. L'autre humain…

- Un homme, lui répondit Keller. Entre vingt-cinq et trente ans, il est mort noyé quand son caisson s'est fissuré, suite à leur amerrissage.

- La fille… Leï… Neleia. Elle l'a réclamé ?

- Non. Enfin. En fait je ne sais pas. Apparemment elle ne l'a pas cherché. Mais elle est restée consciente très peu de temps…

Keller semblait réfléchir à un indice qui aurait pu lui faire dire que Neleia, puisqu'elle avait à présent un nom, avait demandé des nouvelles de l'homme à son réveil. Mais elle n'avait pas eu l'air inquiète le moins du monde. Ellis continua sa série de questions :

- Est-ce que ce sont des Anciens ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu être allés chercher des alliés pour les aider il y a 10 000 ans, et seraient arrivés trop tard ?

- Ce n'est pas une Ancienne, non.

Jennifer confirma que Neleia n'avait pas le gène ancien. Par contre une analyse récente montrait que l'homme l'avait. Elle nuança cependant l'information :

- Je ne pense pas que son compagnon soit un Ancien non plus, les analyses génétiques n'ont pas été concluantes. Il a simplement le gène.

- C'est sans doute sa présence qui aurait du ouvrir le sas qui aurait mené le vaisseau au hangar immergé, pensa Rodney. Et puis le vaisseau s'est encastré, et il est mort.

- Est-ce qu'ils auraient voulu reprendre le contrôle d'Atlantis, des centaines d'années avant nous ?

Personne ne put répondre à Carter. En tout cas une chose était sûre : « ils » savaient qu'il fallait quelqu'un avec le gène Ancien pour remettre la Cité en route. Et les questions se multipliaient… Un doigt se leva :

- Et juste une question : pourquoi la bête est morte, alors qu'il n'y avait pas d'eau dans son caisson.

- Non mais… Sheppard, si vous posez des questions comme ça on ne va jamais s'en sortir !

L'intervention de Rodney n'empêcha pas de se pencher sur le sujet, et Ronon suggéra :

- Peut-être qu'il était déjà mort ?

- Dans ce cas les humains maîtriseraient sa technologie, fit Radek en estimant l'hypothèse.

- Ca par contre ça serait bien, reconnu Rodney. Une fois qu'elle parlera…

- Mais pourquoi on ramènerait un mort sur Atlantis ?

Personne ne put répondre à Ronon. Les Atlantes secouèrent la tête devant les nombreux questionnements, et Ellis remit la discussion sur les rails :

- Est-ce qu'on sait quand ils ont été mis en stase ?

- Non.

- Mais on sait quand ils sont arrivés, remarqua Carter. Les chercheurs du laboratoire d'océanologie on procédé à l'étude des sédiments autour du vaisseau, et cela a permis de dater son arrivée sur Atlantis à environ mille ans.

- Et ?

- Ca ne nous avance pas plus, admit la dirigeante.

- Est-ce qu'on sait… d'où ils venaient ?

- Si on le savait les choses seraient beaucoup plus simples, colonel, railla Rodney.

- Il pourrait y avoir une indication dans les données du vaisseau.

Là, il y eut un bref silence, et trois astrophysiciens se passionnèrent soudainement pour les tables atlantes. « Faudrait peut-être déjà qu'il parle, le vaisseau », finit par dire Carter.

- On va y arriver, Sam ! On va finir par trouver comment l'étudier !

- Quel est le problème ?

- Y'a pas de problème, Sheppard !

- En fait on n'arrive pas à fabriquer une interface pour accéder aux données du système, avoua Zelenka. Et on peine un peu à étudier le moteur aussi.

- Non, on ne _peine_ pas, c'est juste moins évident qu'il n'y paraît !

Le Tchèque soupira pour signifier que cela revenait au même. Rodney expliqua :

- Ces trucs seraient idéaux pour alimenter les chambres froides des cuisines de la Cité jusqu'en 15750. Mais _pas_ pour voyager dans l'espace entre deux planètes, ou même décoller. Ce sont des sous-moteurs, il doit manquer quelque chose, ils n'ont pas pu venir d'une autre planète avec _ça_ !

- On pourrait rapatrier le vaisseau sur Terre. Et même la créature.

Et en prononçant cela, Ellis était on ne peut plus sérieux. Les scientifiques se tournèrent vers lui les yeux ronds ; Sam baissa la tête et resta silencieuse, apparemment déjà au courant de ce qu'il était en train d'expliquer :

- Ca fait quatre jours que vous avez remonté ce vaisseau, et aucune information fiable n'en est ressortie. Il est temps d'avancer.

Zelenka et Keller commencèrent à s'inquiéter, mais Rodney s'énerva :

- Vous avez les deux plus grands chercheurs capables d'étudier ce vaisseau ici, sur Atlantis – et je parle de Sam, Radek, pas de vous – alors pourquoi vous voulez l'envoyer aux incompétents de la zone 51 ou du SGC ?

- Parce que c'est vrai que nous n'avons rien découvert et qu'ils ont plus de matériel susceptible de nous éclairer sur Terre…, fit doucement Carter, sans enthousiasme.

- QUOI ?! Sam, vous n'allez pas suivre les idées de ce type qui n'y connaît rien !

- Docteur McKay je suis là, signala Ellis.

- Ecoutez, Rodney, le général Landry insiste pour lui envoyer des éléments à étudier si nous ne trouvons rien de nouveau et… nous ne trouvons rien de nouveau. » - Elle parlait sans conviction, ne paraissant pas vraiment adhérer à la décision de son supérieur - « Je ne parle pas de lui envoyer le vaisseau, puisque je pense, colonel, qu'il vaut mieux continuer à faire des recherches ici. Mais la créature… Le docteur Biro estime qu'elle ne trouvera rien de plus sur elle. Puisqu'il faut donner du concret au SGC, envoyons-lui cet être.

Sam avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide à Ellis pour vérifier qu'il réagissait bien à ses paroles. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre trop qu'elle rechignait à obéir à une demande de Landry…

Jennifer par contre exprima clairement son opposition :

- Mais cette créature vient d'ici ! De cette galaxie, et peut-être même que Neleia aura besoin de la voir une fois guérie ! Et il y a encore beaucoup de biologistes qui voudraient l'étudier !

- Mais cette bête est _morte_, docteur Keller.

Sam soupira.

- Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate, Jennifer !

Elle lança un regard désolé au médecin pour lui montrer qu'elle partageait son amertume.

- Bien. S'il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter et que vous pensez que Leia…

_- Ne_leia…

- … ne représente pas un danger, alors je vous annonce que l'Apollo partira demain, dès que nous aurons fini de valider les commandes personnelles de matériel des gens de la Cité. Tenez-moi au courant de l'avancée de vos découverte sur le sujet pendant le voyage.

Sam hocha la tête, et tout le monde se leva. Avancer, c'était possible, mais pour le moment tout ne reposait que sur deux fragiles éléments : une mystérieuse inconnue malade, et un vaisseau qui voulait garder ses secrets. Elle avait bien peur de n'avoir rien à dire à Landry pendant un moment.

**vVv**

**J + 9**

Carter traversait les couloirs d'Atlantis à pas pressés. Plus elle approchait de l'infirmerie, plus le passage était encombré de personnel. Au moment de bifurquer pour entrer dans l'antre de Keller, elle croisa Sheppard qui en sortait.

- Hey ! Vous êtes prêts ?

- Je vais me préparer, le matériel médical a été rassemblé » – il fit un pas de côté pour éviter deux hommes transportant une caisse marquée d'une croix rouge – « on peut partir dans une heure.

- Bien. Soyez prudents, j'ai accepté de porter secours aux Travelers parce qu'ils pourraient être de potentiels alliés, mais je n'oublie pas que notre premier contact avec eux a été établi via un enlèvement…

- Le mien, je sais. Ceci dit avec trois vaisseaux endommagés et une trentaine de blessés graves après une attaque Wraith, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient vraiment capables de nous piéger cette fois-ci. C'est un vrai appel au secours.

- J'aurai préféré que l'Apollo soit encore là pour assurer vos arrières mais…

- On fera sans. En vérité le plus dur à gérer va être Rodney, qui fait la tête depuis qu'il a appris qu'il allait devoir abandonner cette chère technologie qu'il ne comprend pas pour quelques jours.

Sam haussa les épaules en signe d'indifférence, mais pour une fois, elle pouvait comprendre le Canadien : elle avait eu sa dose de frustration scientifique en dix années au SGC. Elle rappela :

- Et surtout, si vous amenez n'importe qui, blessé ou non ici…

- On s'assure qu'ils continuent à ignorer les coordonnées de la nouvelle planète où nous avons posé Atlantis.

- Bien.

- Colonel Carter ! Colonel Sheppard !

Un géant roux venait à leur rencontre.

- Hoacks.

Le Britannique enjamba sans peine une cantine posée à terre et se posa face d'eux. Trente, trente-cinq ans, fin et mince, pas musclé pour un sou, il dépassait le mètre quatre-vingt-dix, et on sentait que l'uniforme d'Atlantis qu'il portait était à la limite d'être trop petit. Son visage respirait la gentillesse, de ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes à son sourire timide, entouré d'une barbe de quelques jours.

- Je vous cherchais.

- Vous pouvez utiliser votre oreillette vous savez, l'informa John.

- Oh, je l'ai perdue la semaine dernière. Je ne sais plus où je l'ai mise.

Sheppard préféra ne pas faire de commentaires, mais son expression en disait long. Le psychiatre n'y prêta pas attention et questionna :

- Vous venez voir Neleia ?

- Heu, non. Je prépare une mission de secours, répondit John. Des… _connaissances_ ont fait une mauvaise rencontre : on va les aider à réparer leurs vaisseaux sur une autre planète, et soigner les blessés.

- Et moi je vais voir un homme de SGA-2 revenu très mal en point de mission cette nuit. Il y a beaucoup de choses en même temps en ce moment, expliqua Sam au néophyte.

- Oh…

L'Anglais sortit des photos de sa poche en racontant :

- Neleia va mieux depuis hier.

- Elle a reparlé ?

- Non.

- Elle a réclamé ses… compagnons ?

- Non. Enfin, on ne croit pas.

- Si ça se trouve, McKay a raison et elle est amnésique, soupira John.

- Et bien, justement, je vais en profiter pour lui montrer les photos de la bête qu'on a trouvée avec elle. Avec votre permission, colonel Carter.

La dirigeante approuva.

- C'est une bonne idée, fit Sheppard en regardant sa montre. Vous me direz comment ça s'est passé.

Sam l'en assura et il partit se changer. La dirigeante et le nouveau psy entrèrent dans l'infirmerie en effervescence.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le lit de Neleia qui, calée sur ses oreillers, ne leur jeta pas un regard. Ses grands yeux noirs scrutaient avec attention un point précis de l'infirmerie où Keller, atterrée, s'entretenait à voix basse avec un major Lorne abattu et une jeune femme brune qui semblait porter sur ses épaules le poids de la galaxie entière. La technicienne éclata en sanglots et les deux Américains se regardèrent impuissants.

Hoacks jeta un œil vers Neleia pour observer sa réaction. Elle s'était tournée vers lui et se passa doucement une main des yeux vers les joues, imitant le trajet des larmes, avec un regard inquiet et interrogateur. Il s'assit auprès d'elle et entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'était la tristesse. Elle ne savait décidément rien des humains.

Lorne disparut avec l'éplorée derrière un drap blanc, et Keller se rapprocha de Samantha en secoua la tête.

- Le lieutenant Twist n'en a plus que pour quelques heures…

- C'est sa petite amie ?

- Milla ? Oui. Si vous voulez lui parler, il vaut mieux attendre quelques instants, elle lui fait ses adieux.

Le médecin fit une moue triste. Entre ça et la mission de sauvetage des Travelers, ça faisait beaucoup pour aujourd'hui. Son regard se posa sur Hoacks et Neleia. Carter embraya sur le sujet :

- Elle est complètement guérie ?

- Pas tout à fait. On la garde encore un petit moment à l'infirmerie. Il faut dire qu'elle a besoin d'aide pour faire le moindre petit geste quotidien : s'habiller, se coiffer…

Sam la regarda avec étonnement.

- A mon avis elle est loin d'être idiote, poursuivit le médecin. Mais elle a tellement vécu hors des choses…

Les deux femmes soupirèrent et se rapprochèrent de la patiente la plus singulière du moment. Hoacks finissait son exposé.

- Et tout ça fait qu'on est triste. Et on pleure.

Elle l'écoutait avec la plus grande attention. Cela étonna le colonel :

- Elle vous comprend ?

- En partie je pense.

Il se redressa pour sortir les photos de sa poche. Il se tourna vers Carter et Keller qui lui firent un signe de la tête et virent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Neleia, commença-t-il. Vous êtes arrivée ici dans un vaisseau, vous vous souvenez ?

Il lui tendit une photo du vaisseau en question. Elle posa ses doigts dessus, pensive. Difficile de savoir à quoi elle songeait.

- Et dans ce vaisseau, il y avait vous et deux autres… personnes.

Hoacks prit le parti d'éviter de lui montrer le squelette de l'autre humain. Il lui fit passer une image du cockpit, avec les trois caissons de stase et les désigna un à un :

- Là, c'était vous. Là, il y avait un homme. Ici, il y avait…

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr !

Son visage s'était éclairé en « prononçant » le sifflement étrange, venu du fin fond de sa gorge. Elle regardait Hoacks avec espoir. Elle répéta en désignant le caisson où l'on avait retrouvé la créature :

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr !

- Heu… Nous ne comprenons toujours pas votre langue, Neleia…

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille posa le doigt sur le caisson où on l'avait trouvée, elle, puis se montra elle-même du doigt. Elle revint ensuite au caisson de la bête :

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr !

- C'est son nom ! C'est le nom de la créature !

Neleia se tourna vers Sam qui venait de faire la déduction. Elle lui sourit : elle avait réussi à se faire comprendre. La dirigeante s'adressa directement à elle :

- Est-ce que vous étiez proches ? Est-ce que c'était un ami ?

L'endormie des étoiles ne parut pas comprendre la question, et se tourna vers Hoacks qui ne put mieux la formuler. L'impasse ne déconcerta pas Neleia qui ne chercha pas à persévérer. Joyeuse, elle désigna l'infirmerie, faisant semblant de chercher quelqu'un des yeux.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr ?

Alors qu'elle répétait sa « question », les Terriens comprirent. Le psychiatre attira son attention et lui expliqua :

- Neleia… « Kschar »…

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr ?

- Oui. Il est mort.

Elle fronça les sourcils : elle ne saisissait pas. Le regard d'Hoacks se tourna embêté vers le drap blanc où le lieutenant Twist était en train d'agoniser, comme il venait de lui expliquer. Elle comprit ce qu'il voulait lui signifier et secoua énergiquement la tête, comme si elle commençait à paniquer.

- Il est mort, il ne sera plus jamais là…

Elle continua à rejeter l'information, elle ferma les yeux et désigna sa tête à plusieurs reprises, répétant le nom de la créature, et se tournant de temps à autre vers les Terriens le regard implorant qu'ils la comprennent.

- Ce sont des rêves Neleia ! Vous le voyez en rêve ! s'exclama Henry, triste pour elle. Il est mort Neleia, vous rêvez de lui, mais il ne reviendra pas.

Elle arrêta ses gestes d'un coup, abattue devant l'expression compatissante de Hoacks. Elle laissa ses épaules retomber, sa respiration s'était accélérée, ses mains tremblaient. Bientôt se furent ses lèvres qui se crispèrent, et ses yeux laissèrent échapper une première larme. Elle porta les doigts à ses joues, pour sentir l'eau couler sur son visage. Elle en parut stupéfaite.

- Triisk ?

Dans son huitième jour de vie avec les humains, Neleia venait de faire la pénible expérience de la douleur de l'âme.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Grand merci à MissSheppard, Hathor2, Lunastrelle, BadWolfs, Miyu, Julie Winchester, Bayas pour leurs reviews, ainsi qu'à Ilai qui vient de découvrir cette "histoire un peu étrange" :) Que ceux qui lisent en silence n'aient pas peur d'appuyer sur le bouton vert pour laisser leurs impressions, même si elles ne sont pas positives : la review permet à l'auteur de savoir ce qui ne va pas dans son texte, et de (tenter) de s'améliorer en conséquence. Et si le/a Guadeloupéen/ne qui suit cette histoire pouvait en profiter pour envoyer un peu de soleil, ce serait pas de refus non plus !_**

**_Quelques réponses dans ce chapitre, peut-être la confirmation des hypothèses de Lunastrelle, ou d'autres..._**

**

* * *

****J + 14**

La Porte était activée, et plusieurs éclopés disparaissaient dans le vortex, quittant la Cité. John et Larrin se trouvaient au bas des marches, faisant leurs adieux. Larrin, un bras en écharpe, se tourna vers ses compatriotes qui traversaient la Porte, et lâcha un peu sèchement.

- Merci pour votre aide.

- Vous pourriez le dire avec le sourire, on croirait plus à vos remerciements... Mais bon, c'est vrai qu'on a seulement accueilli la moitié de votre peuple ici pendant cinq jours, soigné vos blessés, aidé à réparer vos vaisseaux…

- … loin d'ici puisque vous refusiez de nous donner la localisation de cette planète-ci... Planète où vous avez envoyé la moitié de mon peuple, comme vous dites, sans que l'on sache dans quel coin de la galaxie elle se trouvait.

- Question de sécurité, Larrin. Vous ne pouvez pas nous en vouloir. Chacun a du faire confiance à l'autre. Et même si c'est difficile à croire, vous prêter McKay est une véritable preuve de bonne volonté de notre part.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers le vortex, contrariée :

- Je n'aime pas savoir que nous nous sommes redevables. Si nous avons fait appel à vous, c'est que nous voulions redécoller au plus vite, et que le peuple de la planète où nous avions atterri vous connaissait bien. Nous ne vous aurions pas cherché sinon : les Travellers se sont toujours débrouillés seuls.

- Seuls ou avec moi, lui fit Sheppard avec son sourire le plus charmeur.

Larrin soutint son regard un moment avec effronterie, avant de jouer son atout charme à son tour, leur échange paraissant presque joué et complice. Carter qui descendait les marches pour les rejoindre vint les interrompre.

- Hem…

- Colonel Carter… Il semble que je doive vous dire _merci_ pour votre hospitalité.

La dirigeante sourit, puis demanda :

- Est-ce que vous avez demandé à vos doyens, au sujet de la créature ?

- Oh, les images que vous m'avez montrées ? Oui : personne parmi nous n'a jamais vu ça. Nous n'avons pas la moindre idée de ce que peut être cette chose, et pourtant, nous avons eu l'occasion de rencontrer beaucoup d'êtres étranges… mais jamais comme celui-ci.

Sam soupira en la remerciant tout de même. Le mystère restait entier.

- En tout cas il faut croire que sa technologie est plus intrigante que la nôtre, railla la Traveller. Je n'aurai jamais cru que le docteur McKay rechignerait à nous donner un coup de main pour réparer nos vaisseaux, sous prétexte qu'il avait mieux à faire.

Ces interlocuteurs se contentèrent de prononcer un « c'est McKay » résigné. Un compagnon de Larrin s'approcha pour lui faire signe qu'il était temps d'y aller : tout le monde avait traversé. Elle salua donc les deux Terriens :

- Nous nous reverrons, je suppose… quand vous aurez besoin de nous.

- Si on arrive à vous contacter, remarqua John. La communication n'est pas votre fort.

- Nous sommes très indépendants.

- Ce _deuxième_ contact me semble concluant, fit Sam...

- Plus que le premier…

- … et je pense que nous pouvons nous considérer comme amis… tant que notre but commun reste le combat contre les Wraiths.

Larrin hocha la tête avec une expression entendue, puis après un dernier regard aguicheur à Sheppard, leur tourna le dos pour traverser la Porte.

Le vortex se coupa, laissant les deux officiers pensifs face à l'Anneau. Sam finit par se tourner vers John, resté rêveur.

- Un peu déconcertante, cette Larrin.

- Mmh ? Oui.

- Vraiment sur la défensive. J'avoue être soulagée qu'elle soit repartie, je craignais en permanence un incident diplomatique…

- Avec McKay pour aider son équipe, le risque était en effet très probable.

Sam sourit et posa une main sur le bras de son second :

- En parlant du loup : il veut nous voir, au sujet du vaisseau de la créature.

- Quand il a quelque chose en tête, lui… Il est rentré ce matin à l'aube, et il a foncé de suite travailler sur ce truc. Je comprends que Larrin l'ait mal pris.

- C'est-à-dire que Zelenka travaillait tout seul dessus depuis cinq jours alors vous comprenez, pour Rodney c'était une torture de penser qu'un autre risquait de découvrir quelque chose sans lui.

La gentille moquerie de Sam les fit sourire. Ils se mirent en route vers le laboratoire tout en continuant à discuter.

- A propos des Travellers : Zelenka leur a montré le vaisseau qu'on a découvert, qu'est-ce qu'ils en ont dit ?

- Qu'ils n'ont jamais vu ça non plus, répondit Carter.

- On a trouvé un vrai OVNI, alors... Et Leia ?

- _Ne_leia. Elle va mieux, on l'a sortie quelques heures de l'infirmerie pour l'amener au vaisseau, mais elle n'a pas pu nous montrer grand-chose. Elle ne le connait pas vraiment, elle n'a jamais du beaucoup voyager dedans.

- Au moins elle va mieux. Elle parle ?

- Elle apprend : « oui », « non », des mots isolés… On fait un point sur ça demain, maintenant que les Travellers sont partis, on va avoir plus de temps pour s'occuper de cette affaire.

Ils atteignirent le laboratoire de McKay. Au centre de la pièce, le vaisseau mystérieux trônait, encadré de chercheurs et relié à une multitude d'ordinateurs.

- Colonel Carter !

- Bonjour Radek.

Zelenka se leva de devant son ordinateur pour se rapprocher des deux Américains, avec un grand sourire.

- Nous avons une bonne nouvelle.

- Ce sera la première en quinze jours ! Les chercheurs sur Terre n'ont pas de résultats concernant la créature...

- Hey !

McKay descendit du cockpit, un ordinateur dans les mains, pour aller se planter devant les nouveaux arrivants.

- Alors Rodney, content de retrouver cette chère technologie plus intéressante que celle des Anciens ?

- Sheppard, elle était vraiment sexy, n'allez pas me dire que passer plusieurs jours avec elle confiné dans un vaisseau Ancien n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

John resta un moment à observer Rodney, mais ne répliqua pas.

- Alors, du neuf ? finit par demander Sam.

- Bien…

- Déjà, coupa McKay, tout aurait avancé beaucoup plus vite si on ne m'avait pas envoyé aider des SDF de l'espace à l'autre bout de la galaxie !

- Des alliés, Rodney.

- Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate, Rodney, railla Sheppard.

McKay soupira et expliqua :

- Bon alors voilà : côté moteur, on n'a pas progressé. Côté caissons de stase : c'est officiel ils sont plus performants que ceux des Anciens.

- Donc on ne sait pas combien de temps a pu durer leur voyage, ni du coup quelle distance ils auraient pu parcourir.

- Voilà Sam. Par contre côté interface pour accéder aux données, il y a du nouveau.

- Vraiment ? fit John, intéressé.

Radek prit la parole :

- Je suis parvenu à réaliser une interface pendant que Rodney travaillait sur le vaisseau Travellers…

- Sur _mon_ idée, soufflée avant mon départ.

- Bref, cela nous a pris trois jours, mais nous sommes parvenus à transférer d'un bloc toutes les données du vaisseau vers nos ordinateurs, et à mettre au point un programme pour pouvoir les lire.

_- J'ai_ mis au point ce programme ce matin, précisa Rodney. Dès que je suis là ça avance plus vite. Et ça devient intéressant : il y a des quantités de données, il nous faudra des semaines pour lire, et aussi l'aide de linguistes : comme on s'y attendait, c'est une écriture inconnue.

Sam et John parurent impressionnés par la nouvelle, et plutôt réjouis. Rodney tendit son ordinateur aux deux officiers pour qu'ils puissent jeter un œil sur la fameuse écriture. Sam se plongea dans leur étude sourcils froncés.

- Si Leia…

- Neleia… reprit Carter.

- … pouvait venir jeter un œil aussi, même si elle ne parle toujours pas elle saura peut-être nous faire comprendre quelque chose. Elle ne connait peut-être pas le vaisseau, mais elle peut peut-être lire cette écriture.

- Elle n'est toujours pas sortie de l'infirmerie ?

Les trois hommes attendirent la réponse de Sam, qui ne vint pas. John prit la parole à sa place :

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder. Normalement on fait un point sur ça demain.

- On va finir par l'envoyer chez les Athosiens, et elle ne nous aura rien appris.

John haussa les épaules : ça paraissait de plus en plus vraisemblable. Cette fille ne savait quasiment rien. Plusieurs labos voulaient plus ou moins en faire un objet d'étude, ce serait bientôt sa seule raison de rester ici, et il trouvait ça malsain.

- J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part…

Ils se tournèrent vers Sam, extrêmement concentrée, et toujours penchée sur l'écriture inconnue.

- Comment ça ?

- …

- Sam ?

- Colonel ?

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers eux, yeux écarquillés et bouche ouverte. Avec émotion, elle désigna l'écran qui affichait les symboles inconnus :

- Les quatre races ! Cette écriture… c'est celle des Furlings !

**vVv**

- Ah ! Vous voilà !

- Oui… on a eu un peu de mal à trouver la salle.

Tout en répondant à Rodney, qui échangeait un regard lourd de sens avec un Sheppard amusé, Hoacks s'avança pour prendre place autour de la table de briefing, où l'attendaient SGA-1, Keller, Sam et Radek. Il avait avec lui Neleia, pas du tout intimidée, qui observait sagement son environnement. Une Neleia version « presqu'atlante », qui frappa beaucoup l'assemblée.

La jeune femme portait une jupe brune avec un tee-shirt d'uniforme. En tongs, cheveux détachés, sourire aux lèvres sans maquillage ni bijou, elle était on ne peut plus naturelle, et à la vérité c'était une très belle femme. La plupart des présents la voyaient pour la première fois debout, et ne purent que constater sa petitesse à côté de Henry Hoacks. Il la dépassait de deux têtes. Forcément, ils avaient sans doute plusieurs centaines d'années d'écart et depuis cette époque, il n'y avait pas que l'espérance de vie qui s'était allongée, chez les humains.

Voyant que certains – tous les hommes en fait - bugguaient devant sa tenue, l'Anglais expliqua qu'elle ne supportait pas les chaussures fermées, et n'aimait pas porter de pantalons : elle avait sans doute vécu nue toute sa vie d'avant, ça avait été dur de lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait se vêtir en société. Cette explication ne ramena pas les mâles sur terre…

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient tous deux, Sam prit la parole :

- Bien. Les Travellers sont repartis, nous pouvons nous focaliser sur les affaires en cours sur la Cité. Et si nous avons organisé cette réunion en urgence, en y invitant Neleia, c'est à la fois pour faire un point de ce que vous avez découvert sur elle ces derniers jours, mais aussi parce que nous venons de faire une découverte de la plus grande importance…

- La bestiole est sans doute un Furling, expliqua Rodney avec satisfaction.

Henry se tourna vers les autres, histoire de voir s'il était le seul à ne pas comprendre en quoi cela semblait intéressant. Et fait rassurant, Keller, Teyla et Ronon étaient aussi largués. Neleia quant à elle se concentrait plutôt sur le décor.

- Un Furling ?

Sam fit un rapide exposé sur les quatre races et le peu qu'ils savaient des Furlings, puis embraya sur la façon dont ils avaient découvert l'identité – supposée- de la bête.

- Ca a l'air… important, se contenta de dire Ronon.

- Mais ça l'est ! Ils ont une technologie supérieure à la nôtre !

- Et « ils » sont tout seul et mort.

Rodney soupira devant le pragmatisme du Satédien. Sam s'adressa à Hoacks :

- Est-ce que Neleia pourrait nous en parler ?

- Ben vous pouvez lui demander. Elle comprend à 75 pour 100 ce qu'on lui dit. C'est une femme très intelligente, elle avance vite. Et puis maintenant elle parle un petit peu, des mots courts et très simples.

Hoacks se tourna vers le jeune fille et elle comprit qu'on attendait quelque chose. Il lui demanda :

- Kschiaa…

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr ?

- Oui.

Elle rit de le voir échouer encore une fois à prononcer l'imprononçable. Ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais entendue « siffler » la langue Furling étaient par contre beaucoup plus impressionnés. Hoacks continua :

- C'est un Furling ?

- Oui.

Tout le monde fut stupéfait. Il déduisit :

- Apparemment elle connaît le mot.

- C'est l'appellation universelle sans doute. Mais…

- … « Oui » ? répéta John en ôtant les mots de la bouche de Sam.

- Ben… oui. Elle écoute quasiment six heures par jour les cassettes « l'anglais facile » qu'on a dans la bibliothèque, même si la prononciation peine encore pour ce qui est complexe, je vous l'ai dit : elle maîtrise les mots monosyllabiques…

- Henry…

Sam secoua la tête et cette fois ce fut Rodney qui s'exprima pour elle.

- Si on avait su que c'était aussi simple, on lui aurait demandé bien avant…

- Je crois que personne n'en avait eu l'idée docteur heu…

- McKay, fit-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

- McKay, pardon. Je ne crois pas qu'on ait eu l'occasion encore de se rencontrer.

Rodney fit un énorme effort pour ne pas répliquer que toute personne normale ici le connaissait, même sans jamais l'avoir jamais vu. Sam le détourna définitivement de ses griefs contre l'insouciant disciple de Freud.

- Neleia… Il y a d'autres Furlings ?

- Oui. Pas là, fit-elle en désignant le décor. Oui.

Les Atlantes se regardèrent. Ils avançaient ! Quinze jours qu'elle était là, et d'un coup tout s'accélérait. Mais comment en savoir plus alors qu'elle n'avait qu'un vocabulaire limité ? Dans ces moments-là, Carter regrettait sacrément la présence des Asgards.

Rodney fit glisser vers le psychiatre et sa voisine un écran affichant les données Furling.

- Qu'elle regarde ça. Je parie qu'il y a tout ce qu'on veut savoir sur ce vaisseau.

Le docteur jeta un premier coup d'œil sur les données avant de les présenter à la sage Neleia.

- C'est très vaste, expliqua Zelenka. On ne sait pas où ni quoi chercher, c'est comme un dictionnaire. Si elle pouvait nous dégager l'essentiel.

- Oh, sinon on finira par trouver.

L'amie des Furlings s'anima en reconnaissant l'écriture. Elle appuya plusieurs fois sur l'écran pour tenter de passer à la suite.

- Elle sait la lire !

Rodney fit le tour de la table pour lui montrer comment naviguer au milieu des données avec cette archaïque technologie qu'était un ordinateur terrien. Elle le repoussa très vite pour lui signifier qu'elle avait compris. Il resta derrière elle, vexé, pour observer sa progression.

- Est-ce qu'elle vous a fait comprendre d'où elle venait ? demanda Sheppard aux médecins.

- On a appris quelques petites choses, commença Jennifer. Vu son comportement étrange par rapport aux humains, on lui a demandé si elle en avait déjà vu avant. Apparemment la réponse est « pas vraiment ».

- Et l'homme en stase avec elle ?

- Elle nous a fait comprendre qu'elle l'avait vu, mais vraiment peu de temps avant de se mettre en stase et de partir pour Atlantis, expliqua Hoacks. Sinon elle n'a vu aucun humain, à part sa mère, mais c'était il y a longtemps.

- Sa mère ?

Sam avait été la première à formuler la question, mais à la vérité toute l'assemblée se la posait, même Rodney qui continuait à scruter l'écran que Neleia manipulait. Hoacks se lança dans les explications en baissant un peu la voix, comme s'il ne voulait pas rappeler de souvenirs pénibles à sa voisine.

- En fait comme maintenant elle parle un peu…

_- Trop_ peu… coupa Rodney.

- … et avec l'aide d'images, on lui a demandé son vrai nom et… bon c'est un sifflement comme… Kriia…

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr… corrigea Neleia sans relever la tête de l'ordinateur, en faisant sursauter quelques personnes.

- Oui, dans le même genre, fit Hoacks en montant la voix, puisqu'elle l'écoutait de toute façon. Bref la traduction de ce « nom », d'après elle, c'est… Humaine 2.

Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre les regards ahuris posés sur lui.

- Quoi son prénom c'est « Humaine 2 » ? résuma John.

- Oui. C'est le Furling qui l'appelait comme ça. Enfin, peut-être _les_ Furlings, maintenant qu'on sait qu'il y en avait d'autres…

Il y eut un silence dubitatif.

- On va garder Leia je crois…

_- Ne_leia, insista Sam.

Ronon fit à nouveau preuve de son sens pratique :

- Et Humaine 1, c'est qui ?

- Ce serait sa mère, justement. On a eu du mal à arriver à le comprendre, mais elle nous a dit que c'était sa mère.

- Qui est où ?

- « Partie ».

Sheppard fit une grimace non convaincue à cette réponse.

- Elle nous a fait comprendre qu'elle était partie. Retournée sur sa planète, sans elle. Et elle est restée avec la créature. Le Furling.

- Ou peut-être plusieurs Furlings, remarqua Keller. Rien ne dit qu'elle soit toujours restée uniquement avec lui.

- Pas faux.

Jennifer se tourna vers Neleia, plongée dans les données. Elle dut un peu la secouer pour qu'elle remarque qu'elle s'adressait à elle.

- Est-ce que vous avez vécu avec d'autres Furlings ?

- Oui.

- Beaucoup ?

La jeune fille réfléchit. Elle leva ses mains une fois devant elle, doigts écartés, puis recommença, en repliant cette fois trois doigts de la main gauche. C'était facile à comprendre.

- Dix-sept Furlings… exprima Radek.

Rodney remit l'ordinateur sous son nez pour qu'elle continue ses recherches, maintenant qu'ils avaient leur réponse. Elle se reconcentra dessus.

- Ca explique pourquoi elle semble si bien les connaître. Et ça peut expliquer pourquoi elle n'a pas vu d'humain, finit Sheppard, moins convaincu par sa deuxième phrase.

- Et concernant sa venue sur Atlantis ? demanda Sam.

- Heu… On n'a pas demandé, reconnu Henry.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il était un extra-terrestre. Enfin, un qui ne viendrait ni de la Voie Lactée ni de Pégase. Et qui ne serait pas un Asgard. Ni un Ori. Bref : ils le regardèrent de travers.

- J'ai été pas mal occupée à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps, lança Jennifer pour se justifier sur cet oubli.

- Bon, _je _n'ai pas demandé…

- Pitié, Hoacks, vous vous occupez d'elle pour qu'on en sache plus ! fit Rodney.

- Ah bon ?

- Vous êtes payé combien pour ce job ?

- Non mais je croyais que je devais…

- Neleia…

L'appel de Sam avait coupé court au débat entre Rodney et Hoacks. La jeune femme releva la tête de l'écran en entendant son prénom et concentra son regard sur la militaire, qui la scrutait.

- Est-ce vous savez ce que le Furling voulait faire sur Atlantis ?

Après quelques secondes, sans doute le temps d'intégrer la question, l'alien lui lança un regard plein d'impuissance qui pouvait tout dire. Teyla demanda :

- Est-ce qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis sur la Cité ?

- Oui.

* * *

**_Je sais, les Travellers ne sont pas restés longtemps, mais j'avais besoin que le temps passe, que Neleia évolue un peu, donc j'ai trouvé les Travellers pour combler. On avance lentement, mais on avance._**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews, plus ou moins expressives (hein Miyu). Suite à la remarque judicieuse de Julie Winchester, je rappelle ce que c'est qu'un Furling : c'est une race très développée qui avait fait alliance avec les Asgards, Nox et Anciens (cf SG-1). On ne connaît rien d'eux en dehors de leur écriture, et O'Neill avait suggéré qu'ils ressemblaient à des nounours. Dans cette fic, non.**_

_**Attention MissSheppard : micro-mention de Lorne. Mais micro, hein, fais attention à tes yeux.**_

_

* * *

_

_- Est-ce qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis sur la Cité ?_

_- Oui._

Cela s'arrêta là, les Atlantes se regardèrent, intrigués. Il cherchait quoi ? Sam s'obstina :

- Est-ce que vous savez de quoi il avait besoin ?

- Oui…

Neleia réfléchit et resta bouche ouverte plusieurs secondes avant de réussir à prononcer :

- Aide.

- ... Il cherchait de l'aide sur Atlantis ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

La question avait échappé à Rodney, qui savait pourtant qu'elle ne pouvait y répondre aussi facilement. Pourtant elle les surprit tous en expliquant :

- Malade.

En quinze jours à l'infirmerie, il y avait des mots qu'elle maîtrisait à présent parfaitement. Il n'était pas possible de douter du sens de celui-ci.

- Le Furling était malade ? s'inquiéta John.

- Oui.

- Et vous ?

- Non.

- Les maladies qu'elle a contractées au début de son séjour étaient typiquement terriennes, expliqua Keller aux colonels s'étaient tournés inquiets vers elle. Elle n'avait pas d'infection alien, et je pense que s'il y en avait une qui traînait, apportée par le Furling et capable d'infecter les humains, depuis deux semaines nous aurions vu des signes.

- Ca pourrait prendre plus de temps… observa Hoacks.

Keller se tourna vers Sam avec un air désolé :

- C'est encore plus idiot de nous avoir demandé d'emmener le corps du Furling sur Terre, alors. Aucune étude n'est possible.

Les officiers grimacèrent, alors que Rodney commençait à vérifier s'il n'avait pas de la fièvre ou un pouls anarchique. Neleia intervint :

- Non ! Humains pas malades.

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise. Keller s'assura :

- Les humains ne peuvent pas tomber malades ?

- Oui.

- Mais, c'est sûr ? s'inquiéta Rodney.

- Oui. Furling !

Les respirations se relâchèrent. Certains n'étaient pas très convaincus. Keller annonça qu'elle ferait des analyses encore plus poussées, pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

- Alors il y a quelque chose sur Atlantis qui pouvait aider le Furling à guérir ?

Neleia n'avait pas l'air satisfaite de la réponse qu'elle allait donner à John. Peut-être que la question ne lui convenait pas exactement. Elle finit par lâcher un « oui », à demi-convaincue.

- Humain, précisa-t-elle. Aide humain.

- Les Anciens, murmura Sam. Ils cherchaient les Anciens de la Cité, ils devaient pouvoir l'aider.

- Alors le Furling n'aurait pas été au courant de leur départ vers la Terre ? remarqua John. Ils sont pourtant censés être alliés !

- Ca aurait pu être avant qu'ils ne partent, et ils auraient mis des millénaires à arriver ici.

- Non ça ne colle pas, Sam, fit Rodney. Pas de trace de Furling dans la base de données ici, ça veut dire pas de rencontre Furling/Anciens avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur Terre, donc ça veut dire…

- … plus d'Anciens sur Atlantis à l'époque, finit Carter… Sauf qu'on n'est pas obligé de connaître des gens pour leur rendre visite. La réputation des Anciens a pu les précéder, et le Furling est donc venu les consulter.

Elle n'avait pas l'air forcément sûre de son argument, et les autres non plus. En vérité, aucune explication n'était convaincante : il y avait trop de questions, et des hypothèses bien ténues. Et ils ne voyaient même pas comment poser d'autres questions fermées à Neleia pour pouvoir progresser. En attendant la jeune femme suivait de près leur échange, mais à son visage on devinait qu'elle n'en comprenait pas la moitié : ils parlaient bien trop vite, et avec des mots bien trop compliqués.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir attendre qu'elle maîtrise mieux notre langue, soupira Sam. On ne peut faire que cela !

- Ca ne devrait pas tarder, assura le psychiatre. Vous avez vu, elle progresse vite.

Il fallait donc s'armer de patience. Sam connaissait un scientifique et un général qui n'y étaient pas habitués. Déjà, apprendre que la créature était un Furling allait lui permettre de rester encore un peu dans la Cité, au lieu d'être expressément envoyée chez les Athosiens, comme le demandaient les autorités sur Terre, lassées de ne pas avancer sur son sujet.

- On a finit de lui poser des questions ? Elle peut reprendre ses recherches ?

- Oui Rodney.

Le Canadien, qui ne perdait pas le Nord, s'empressa de présenter à nouveau l'ordinateur à Neleia, qui se replongea dans les données Furlings. Ca, au moins, elle avait l'air de bien maîtriser.

- Est-ce qu'elle peut sortir de l'infirmerie ?

Henry et Jennifer échangèrent un regard et ce fut la jeune médecin qui prit la parole :

- Et bien… Elle est complètement guérie depuis bientôt une semaine à présent. On aimerait la faire sortir de l'infirmerie mais elle ne sait pas vraiment se débrouiller seule, elle est très dépendante.

- Dépendante ? interrogea Sheppard.

Cette fois ce fut Hoacks qui répondit :

- Et bien, non seulement elle ne connaît rien de la vie en société et mais en plus elle ne sait rien de la vie tout court ; à son réveil elle ne savait absolument rien faire, même pas s'habiller ! Il a fallu lui apprendre à se brosser les cheveux, à se laver les dents, et même à verser de l'eau dans un verre ou à se servir d'une fourchette !

John fit remarquer qu'il avait déjà vu certaines personnes ne pas sembler avoir l'habitude d'en utiliser avant leur arrivée sur Atlantis, puis il évita de croiser le regard de Ronon.

- Mais elle comprend très vite, poursuivit Hoacks. On lui montre une fois quelque chose et elle le saisit : en quelques parties elle maîtrisait les échecs, et le docteur Bern affirme que c'est une joueuse redoutable. Et puis vous avez vu comment elle nous comprend. Disons que c'est plutôt une cérébrale. Elle n'est pas entièrement capable de s'auto-gérer, mais lui donner des quartiers maintenant l'aidera à apprendre encore plus. Elle fera des erreurs au début, mais il faut bien sauter le pas.

- Nous lui trouverons un logement dans ce cas, assura Sam.

- Elle pêche encore beaucoup au niveau des interactions humaines par contre, fit Keller. Forcément, c'est totalement inconnu pour elle. Elle fait preuve d'une curiosité terrible envers les phénomènes sociaux. Presque plus qu'envers notre technologie.

- Qu'elle semble comprendre à merveille, lança Rodney toujours fixé sur l'écran où Neleia faisait passer les informations.

- Elle est très intriguée par tous nos faits et gestes, par toutes nos pratiques, nos codes, continua le médecin. Elle retient tous les visages, toutes les habitudes, même si paradoxalement elle ne tente que peu d'interactions sociales, par timidité peut-être, ou peur de mal faire. Elle guette les infirmières à leur entrée en service, si une seule prend du retard, vous pouvez être sûrs qu'elle la fixera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rentrée dans le rythme. Sans animosité, juste par… curiosité. Elle avait compris que les Travelers n'étaient pas des Terriens, elle les a beaucoup regardés. Elle n'hésite pas à montrer qu'elle s'interroge sur quelqu'un, vous l'avez constaté : elle ne se rend pas compte que dans notre société ça ne se fait pas. Ca en a irrité certains. Une fois qu'elle sera libre de ses mouvements sur la Cité il faudra prévenir les membres de l'expédition qu'elle est un peu… singulière.

Sam acquiesça.

- C'est une personne extrêmement réglée, poursuivit Hoacks, comme fasciné par le cas. A huit heures, elle s'endort, à six heures elle se réveille. Elle prend toujours ses repas à heure fixe : si on lui donne en avance elle attend, si c'est en retard elle angoisse. A croire qu'elle a été strictement conditionnée toute sa vie. Jamais elle ne s'oppose à nous, elle obéit scrupuleusement : elle ne sortira jamais de son lit si on ne l'y invite pas, elle ne fera jamais preuve d'initiative…

- … ne transgressera pas la moindre petite règle de l'infirmerie… Un exemple modèle de soumission et de conformité. Et elle semble vraiment heureuse de ne pas sortir des rails.

- Une nonne de l'espace ?

Les Terriens levèrent les yeux à la remarque de Sheppard, tandis que Teyla demandait ce qu'était une nonne. John fit un parallèle avec les aspirants à l'Ascension qui sembla convaincre les Pégasiens de l'assistance, bien plus que ses coplanétaires. Sam conclut :

- En tout cas si elle a cette attitude ce sera un plus pour continuer à garder un œil sur elle et s'assurer de sa coopération.

- Attendez ! Donnez-moi ça !

Rodney venait soudainement d'intercepter l'écran que Neleia venait de tendre à Hoacks. Il avait fait sursauter non seulement la jeune alien, mais aussi pas mal de personnes autour de la table.

- Elle voulait me montrer quelque chose docteur McKay…

- Quelque chose qui va tous nous intéresser… » fit ce dernier en vérifiant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur ce qu'il avait aperçu sur l'écran. Il le retourna soudainement pour que tout le monde puisse observer ce que Neleia avait dégagé des données : « _Ca_ ! »

Quatre séries de symboles, les unes au-dessous des autres, seuls éléments compréhensibles au milieu d'une écriture que seule Neleia pouvait lire. Des symboles qui ressemblaient furieusement à ceux de la Porte. Teyla réagit :

- Des adresses ?

- Exactement ! Là, c'est celle d'Atlantis, depuis la galaxie de Pégase. Et ici vous avez l'adresse de…

- … la Terre. L'adresse depuis la Voie Lactée.

- Gagné Sam !

- Wow…

- C'est probablement le lieu d'où viennent les humains, vu que l'homme a le gène Ancien, déduisit Carter.

- Et c'est peut-être parce qu'ils ont été sur Terre qu'ils ont su comment trouver Atlantis, continua Rodney. A mon avis, la créature autant que les deux humains viennent de la Voie Lactée. C'est incroyable !

- Ca peut aussi expliquer pourquoi on n'en trouve pas mention dans la base de données d'Atlantis : les Anciens d'ici n'ont jamais rencontré cette chose.

- Bravo Neleia. Merci, lui sourit Hoacks

- Oui, merci, se rattrapa Rodney.

Elle avait parut déconcertée par le geste brusque de McKay, mais à présent elle comprenait qu'elle leur avait bien rendu service, et souriait à son tour, rassurée.

Ainsi, au moins une fois, une créature semblable à celle trouvée dans le vaisseau – peut-être celle-là même - avait posé le pied sur Terre ! Tout le monde était épaté, sauf celle qui leur avait donné une des clés du mystère, bien sûr.

- Ah vous auriez du découvrir ce truc plus tôt, on aurait su quoi raconter à Landry ! remarqua John.

- Et les deux autres adresses ? s'enquit Teyla.

Rodney se rapprocha de Radek pour utiliser son ordinateur, pianota un petit moment tout en comparant avec les coordonnées affichées sur son écran à lui, puis finit par dire :

- L'une des adresses est celle d'une planète de la Voie Lactée, la seconde celle d'une planète de Pégase.

- Il faut aller les visiter ! lança Zelenka.

- Attendez attendez, coupa John. S'ils étaient au courant du réseau de Portes dans les deux galaxies, et au courant de l'existence d'Atlantis… Pourquoi ne pas avoir tout simplement emprunté la Porte de la Terre pour venir ici ?

- Parce que… je n'en sais rien, reconnut Radek. Leur source d'énergie est bien plus faible qu'un E2PZ mais vu leur niveau technologique ils auraient pu trouver la puissance pour…

- Parce que la et même les Portes terriennes n'ont que rarement été accessibles, coupa Rodney. Elles ont très longtemps été enfouies, soit sous le désert égyptien, soit sous des tonnes de glaces en Antarctique.

- Oui, mais s'ils savaient que ces Portes existaient… pourquoi ils ne les ont pas cherchées ? objecta Sheppard.

Les scientifiques réfléchirent à la question. Cela paraissait en effet plus logique de dépenser de l'énergie à chercher et dégager une Porte enfouie – surtout qu'avec leur technologie ils devaient pouvoir les localiser et déterrer aisément – plutôt que de traverser une partie de l'Univers pour atteindre la Cité.

Sam s'éclaira brusquement en claquant plusieurs fois des doigts, faisant peur à Keller :

- Parce qu'il y a eu un moment sur Terre où il était fort difficile de faire des recherches de ce type en toute tranquillité.

- … Depuis qu'on s'est mis à lancer des satellites ? suggéra John non convaincu.

- Quand les Goa'Ulds tenaient la planète ! Il y a des milliers d'années !

Le regard de Rodney s'éclaira lui aussi, et la quasi-transe des deux scientifiques effraya les autres, sauf Neleia, plutôt intriguée.

- Mais oui ! Les Goa'Ulds les auraient empêchés de se balader sur Terre !

- C'est quoi des Goa'Ulds ? demanda discrètement Hoacks à Keller.

- Donc ils seraient partis de la Voie Lactée à cette période ! Et ils ont voyagé entre les deux galaxies pendant… 4000 ans, calcula Sam.

Jennifer réfléchit :

- On peut éventuellement déterminer si elle vient de la Voie Lactée. Génétiquement, elle aurait alors plus en commun avec nous qu'avec Teyla ou Ronon. Mais les chances de résultats concluants d'une telle analyse sont très faibles.

- Essayez tout de même. Je vais tâcher de contacter le SGC pour qu'ils envoient une équipe sur la planète de la Voie Lactée, et nous enverrons un MALP en reconnaissance sur l'autre.

Une vraie piste ! Rodney et Sam ne se sentaient plus de joie. C'était Sheppard qui pour une fois le prenait avec plus de retenue : on ne savait pas où cette histoire pourrait les mener.

- Neleia, fit Sam. Est-ce que vous venez d'une de ses planètes ?

Rodney lui retendit l'écran. Elle réfléchit, comme pour se souvenir, et posa le doigt sur les coordonnées de l'autre planète de la Voie Lactée :

- Là. Neleia, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr.

- Ils viennent de la même planète… comprit Carter, qui trouvait cependant le fait étrange.

L'assistance était suspendue aux lèvres de la jeune femme, qui désigna la Terre.

- Là… Ôm.

- L'autre humain ?

- Oui.

Rodney se tourna vers Carter en murmurant qu'ils avaient raison.

- Là » - elle désignait à présent les coordonnées d'Atlantis – « … là. »

Elle fit un geste vague pour désigner son environnement, se rendant compte que le doublet n'était peut-être pas clair. Mais ils l'avaient compris.

- Oui, cette adresse c'est ici, Atlantis, mais celle-là ? lui demanda Rodney en montrant les derniers symboles.

Elle resta silencieuse, cherchant ses mots. Elle finit par poser le doigt sur l'écran.

- Là... Loin… Arrivée.

- « Arrivée » ? répéta John.

- C'est sans doute là qu'ils voulaient aller…

- Bravo Radek ! Vous avez compris le sens d' « arrivée ».

Hoacks parut surpris par l'ironie de McKay, mais Ronon se pencha vers lui pour le rassurer d'un « cherchez pas, il est toujours comme ça » qui le laissa pensif.

- Seulement, pourquoi elle nous a dit qu'ils cherchaient de l'aide sur Atlantis ? demanda Teyla, suspicieuse.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Neleia. Carter formula une question :

- Est-ce que vous vouliez aller sur Atlantis et après sur cette planète ?

- Oui.

- Par la Porte des Etoiles ?

Elle ne parut pas comprendre. Radek tourna son ordinateur vers elle pour lui montrer une photo de l'anneau, et elle répondit alors à l'affirmative.

- On a notre réponse, conclut Sam. Après avoir reçue l'aide qu'il était venu chercher, le Furling n'avait pas l'intention de retourner dans la Voie Lactée. Il avait prévu de s'installer dans Pégase.

L'explication sembla plausible à tous, et une demande à Neleia vint la confirmer. L'horizon s'éclairait. Après avoir grandement remercié la jeune femme, Sam annonça la fin de la réunion. Et elle notifia une mission pour le lendemain pour SGA-1 : ils avaient une planète « arrivée » à visiter.

**vVv**

**J + 15**

- La température est basse, autour de six degrés, et il y a beaucoup de vent. Froid évidemment. Mais l'atmosphère est respirable. Pas de trace de vie aux alentours. Pas habitée selon la base de données des Anciens, ils disent juste qu'elle est très montagneuse. D'où la fraîcheur. En altitude.

SGA-1 et Carter se trouvaient en salle de briefing, en train d'écouter Rodney. Il avait arrêté sur l'écran de présentation la vidéo du MALP, montrant une plaine agrémentée de quelques buissons bas et, au loin, une chaîne de montagnes.

- On peut y aller. Il faudra juste prendre des pulls supplémentaires, conclut le scientifique. Même pour vous, Ronon.

Le Satédien lui répondit d'un grognement assez éloigné du « oui ».

- Vous avez l'habitude de ce temps-là, Rodney. Entre le Canada et la Russie… ça vous poursuit.

McKay rit jaune à la remarque de Sheppard. Sam prit la parole :

- Bien, dans ce cas, départ dès que vous serez changés, afin de découvrir pourquoi l'adresse de cette planète se trouvait dans le vaisseau Furling. Pour ce qui est de la planète de la Voie Lactée, j'ai contacté hier soir le SGC.

- Il y envoie une équipe ?

- En vérité, grimaça Sam, elle a déjà été visitée par SG-11 il y a cinq ans. Et ils n'avaient rien trouvé, pas même des traces Furlings. Landry va renvoyer des hommes, mais il doute fort qu'il y ait du nouveau.

- SG-11, réfléchit Sheppard. C'était pas l'équipe de Lorne ?

- Si, confirma sa supérieure. Je lui ai demandé s'il s'en rappelait, il m'a dit ne pas en avoir de souvenir marquant, qu'elle était déserte, et qu'il faisait froid.

- Pas très loquace.

- Et fatigué, il revenait de trois jours de mission.

Rodney réfléchit tout haut :

- Froid ? Comme la planète, qu'on va aller visiter ? Ca pourrait être lié… Les Furlings pourraient préférer le froid, d'où le fait que celui qu'on a trouvé veuille s'installer là… » - L'expression de McKay passa de pensive à effrayée : « Oh mon Dieu vous pensez qu'on va en rencontrer ? Qu'il voulait juste y rejoindre des compatriotes ?

- Cette planète est _déserte_, jamais des Furlings y ont séjourné, depuis cinq mille ans apparemment ils sont partis.

John ne s'attarda pas plus sur le regard affolé du Canadien, et se tourna vers Carter qui informa :

- Landry a demandé à ce qu'on lui envoie les données Furlings, le CIS s'intéresse de très près à l'affaire. Il voudrait mettre des spécialistes dessus.

- Daniel Jackson ?

- Quand il pourra, en ce moment il dirige une importante campagne de réhabilitation post-Oris. Le docteur Josef Tolianov arrivera demain sur Atlantis pour venir étudier l'écriture et la langue orale Furling.

- Bon courage à lui.

- Nos linguistes ne peuvent pas le faire ? demanda Teyla.

- Il s'y connaît mieux. Et puis c'était ça ou leur envoyer Neleia…

- Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate, lança Ronon.

Carter eut un petit sourire puis leur donna le feu vert pour la mission ; tous se levèrent pour sortir. Rodney resta à regarder l'image du MALP.

- Oui mais si en fait nos appareils ne captaient pas leur fréquence de signe de vie ?

Une paluche satédienne l'agrippa, et il fut contraint à la fois de se taire, et de suivre ses amis.

* * *

**_Les avis sont toujours les bienvenus, en attendant le prochain chapitre (ce week-end), bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage aux autres !_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Il a fallut être patient, mais maintenant ça a l'air bon, le site refonctionne ! Jamais vu un problème durer aussi longtemps ici ! _****_Grand merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, merci à ceux qui ont lu._**

**_Ma chère bêta constatera sans doute quelques modifications par rapport à la version originale, puisque je voulais arriver plus vite à... l'essentiel._**

* * *

- Composez l'adresse !

Sam se plaça aux côtés de Chuck, tandis que le Jumper de SGA-1 descendait du hangar pour se placer quelques mètres au-dessus de l'esplanade de la Porte, en attendant que le vortex s'ouvre. Cinq chevrons s'enclenchèrent… Et le processus en resta là. Sam fut la première à remarquer le souci :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Les chevrons s'éteignirent, et la Porte repassa en mode initial. Chuck haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance, et sa supérieure lui ordonna de composer à nouveau l'entrée de l'adresse. Cette fois seuls quatre chevrons s'amorcèrent, avant que de nouveau tout s'arrête.

- _« Mon colonel ? Vous n'ouvrez pas la Porte ? »_

- Il y a un petit souci, Sheppard… Les chevrons refusent de tous s'enclencher.

Elle était se pencha sur la console pour tenter de trouver le problème, et puisqu'il n'était pas évident, demanda à SGA-1 de regagner le hangar. Le Jumper regagna son garage high-tech, et quelques minutes plus tard McKay fit son apparition en salle des commandes - en râlant, bien évidemment. Il gagna la console, où travaillait déjà Sam, traita au passage le chevron man d'incompétent, et composa lui-même le code de la planète, sans cesser de râler bien sûr. La même chose se produisit : quatre chevrons et stop. Il s'assit aussitôt afin de trouver la nature du problème avec sa confrère. Il eut le temps de faire une manipulation et une nouvelle tentative infructueuse, avant que le reste de son équipe ne le rejoigne.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Bonne question, fit Sam. En théorie tout est en ordre.

- Juste une légère augmentation d'énergie utilisée au moment où le quatrième chevron s'enclenche, mais je n'arrive pas la corriger, et ça ne me paraît même pas vraiment anormal, précisa Rodney.

- Composez l'adresse de la nouvelle Athos.

Chuck exécuta la requête de Carter, et… la Porte s'ouvrit.

- … Une quelconque fluctuation, Rodney ?

- Toujours un peu, mais c'est très léger… Fermez, et composez, heu…

- P2G841, finit Sheppard.

Le vortex éclaira à nouveau la salle. Sam résuma avec incrédulité :

- En fait il ne veut pas s'ouvrir juste pour une adresse… qu'on a déjà composée hier soir avec succès... ?

Rodney plongea alors dans son ordinateur, en répétant « je travaille dessus, je travaille dessus ». Sur ordre de Carter, les autres allèrent se changer.

**vVv**

**J + 16**

- J'ai arrêté de travailler dessus.

McKay répondait avec agacement à la question de Radek, penché sur le vaisseau découvert au fond de l'océan, qui débordait toujours de câbles en tous genres. A leur gauche, reliés au vaisseau, des écrans continuaient à faire défiler l'écriture Furling.

- Un système de protection ? supposa le Tchèque.

- C'est ce que je pense. Demain on part en mission, on va essayer de composer depuis une autre planète, voir si ce n'est pas limité qu'à Atlantis. Mais on a réussi à ouvrir le vortex une fois, ça n'a aucun sens !

- Si vous voulez je peux venir jeter un œil à tout ç…

- NON RADEK ! J'AI PAS BESOIN DE VOUS !

Zelenka comprenait certes l'énervement de son collègue, dû à cette déconvenue, mais seuls trois coups à la porte l'empêchèrent de lui balancer un juron tchèque.

- On peut entrer ?

- Hoacks, si on a rendez-vous à quinze heures ici et que la porte est ouverte à quinze heures, c'est que vous pouvez entrer !

- Ne faites pas attention il est d'une humeur massacrante cet après-midi. Comment allez-vous ?

Le psychiatre avança vers eux. La petite silhouette de Neleia, toujours très curieuse, le suivait. A la vérité, Radek n'avait pas seulement posé la question au psychiatre, mais plus à sa patiente, qui attirait toujours autant les regards de par sa singularité ; elle n'avait abandonné ni jupe ni tongs.

- Bien, moi ça va et Neleia...

- Radek. Rodney. Je suis contente.

Radek fut étonnée de l'entendre prononcer une phrase entière. « Elle apprend vite » lui fit Hoacks, ce à quoi il ne put qu'acquiescer.

- C'est à Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, fit-elle en désignant le vaisseau.

Un moyen de signifier qu'elle voulait à nouveau l'approcher. Zelenka lui fit signe qu'elle pouvait. Malgré sa curiosité débordante, elle continuait à ne prendre aucune initiative, il fallait toujours l'inviter à agir, aussi grande son envie soit-elle.

McKay descendit du cockpit pour, quand même, venir saluer les arrivants. Neleia en passant lui adressa un grand sourire qui le déconcerta ; maussade, le grand Rodney McKay n'était pas dans un bon jour.

- Alors aujourd'hui elle en est au stade sujet verbe complément ? lança-t-il à au psychiatre anglais, acerbe.

- Le linguiste qui va travailler avec elle vient d'arriver de la Terre, elle devrait vite progresser.

Devant la gentillesse et le calme de Hoacks – qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler un autre spécialiste et ami outre-Atlantique hélas disparu - Rodney fit un réel effort pour ne plus être désagréable, et prit une grande inspiration.

- Bon, si on vous a demandé de venir ici, c'est parce que maintenant qu'elle peut lire les données, elle trouvera peut-être des infos sur les moteurs. Il y a un truc qui ne colle pas, le système d'alimentation qu'on a trouvé dégage une énergie faible et constante, pendant un temps infini : il ne doit servir qu'au maintien des caissons de stase. Pour qu'ils aient pu voyager, il doit y avoir un autre moteur ailleurs mais on ne l'a pas trouvé.

- Pourtant…

- Pourtant c'est un petit vaisseau, oui, mais on – ne - l'a – pas - trouvé. Tout est d'un basique affreux, caissons de stase, système de pilotage automatique et il _doit_ y avoir un autre moteur, et sacrément performant pour qu'ils aient fait un voyage intergalactique en à peine 4000 ans avec un si petit machin. Elle va lire les données et nous dire où il est.

Le calme de Rodney n'avait pas duré longtemps. Hoacks puisa au fond de lui tout son flegme anglais pour répondre de façon posée à l'impératif McKaysien :

- Vous pouvez lui demander. Elle vous comprend.

Après un bref moment de flottement, le Canadien se dirigea vers le petit bout de femme qui scrutait ses écrans. Le génie le moins modeste de Pégase avait quelques difficultés à se décider à parler à quelqu'un qui, précisément, ne parlait pas vraiment. Radek ré-excusa Rodney auprès d'Henry, qui déclara qu'au contraire, « il trouvait son cas intéressant, et il recevait tous les jours entre huit et dix-sept heures ».

Tandis qu'ils s'entretenaient, Neleia s'était mise à naviguer parmi les données, McKay prenant son mal en patience à côté d'elle. Elle finit par lui désigner l'écran il essaya de ne pas demander trop brusquement où cet endroit était, et elle grimpa sur la coque, après une courte hésitation quant à la façon dont elle devait utiliser l'escabeau.

Elle se mit à ouvrir et fermer le cockpit, au grand désespoir de Rodney qui finit par lui dire que ça, ils savaient comment ça marchait. Elle entra alors à l'intérieur du vaisseau, et se faufila entre les caissons de stase. Radek et Henry s'étaient rapprochés en les voyant monter dans le vaisseau. Ils arrivaient au pied quand un cri de victoire les fit sursauter.

- Ha !

Le visage souriant – pour la première fois de la journée – de McKay dépassa du cockpit :

- Elle vient d'ouvrir l'accès à un autre moteur ! Dans les parois !

Zelenka se dépêcha de le rejoindre. Hoacks put entendre les deux scientifiques commenter avec enthousiasme la découverte, tandis que Neleia, debout dans le vaisseau, lui adressait un grand sourire au bord de l'explosion de joie. Elle était contente d'être utile. Elle était souvent contente. La tête de McKay réapparut pour demander au psychiatre :

- Est-ce qu'elle peut nous dire… » - Il coupa sa phrase et se tourna vers Neleia. – « Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire si ça n'alimente que le moteur ou aussi les caissons de stase ?

- Oui, fit Neleia au bord du rire devant les mines réjouies des deux scientifiques.

- Oui à quoi ? demanda Rodney.

- Procédez dans l'ordre, posez-lui une question à la fois, clairement : elle n'a pas l'habitude des conversations croisées, leur signifia Hoacks.

Rodney et Radek, impatients, se retenaient de ne pas poser leurs questions en même temps. Hoacks, bras croisés, se marrait à les regarder faire, perchés sur le vaisseau. Ca lui faisait plaisir qu'elle puisse se mettre en valeur.

- Hey ! Hoacks !

Il se retourna pour saluer Sheppard qui venait d'entrer. Il lui commenta rapidement ce qu'il faisait ici avec Neleia – que John s'obstinait à appeler Leia – tandis que les trois comparses sortaient la tête du cockpit.

- Bonjour Rodney !

- Sheppard ! On a trouvé le moteur principal !

- … Génial… Ca avance mieux que cette histoire de planète « Arrivée » alors.

Rodney jeta un regard noir à John et descendit le rejoindre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je suis en train prospecter pour trouver des volontaires pour une séance de _Star Wars_ ce soir. L'épisode IV, on va les faire dans l'ordre de sortie. Si on est assez nombreux on aura la salle vidéo. Ronon, Teyla et Keller sont partants. Carter m'a dit « jamais sans Teal'C », mais je crois que c'est un prétexte pour continuer à travailler ses dossiers…

- Ah oui, toujours des trucs essentiels avec vous.

John fut un peu vexé par les paroles de son ami, mais Hoacks le rassura, sous le regard outré de Rodney : « Ne faites pas attention, il est d'une humeur massacrante cet après-midi. » L'officier en sourit et proposa à l'Anglais de se joindre à eux, ainsi qu'à Zelenka et Neleia, qui venaient de descendre du vaisseau pour rejoindre les trois hommes, puisque la jeune fille ne cessait de scruter le nouvel arrivant.

- Et bien volontiers, colonel, approuva Hoacks. C'est un très bon choix.

- Ca raconte quoi ?

- Radek, pitié !

- Rien que pour avoir posé la question, vous venez.

- John.

Sheppard concentra son attention sur Neleia, qui le désignait.

- Oui c'est mon nom…

- Oh, elle connaît le nom de tout le monde sur la Cité. Enfin tous ceux qu'on a croisé.

- Impressionnant.

- Deux-cent-dix-sept humains ! C'est beaucoup ! fit la jeune fille pour appuyer ce que John venait de dire.

- Ah oui, ça fait beaucoup de noms.

- Heuu, en fait je crois qu'elle est persuadée qu'il y a deux-cent-dix-sept humains dans l'Univers, fit Hoacks à voix basse. Je ne me suis pas encore lancé dans les explications…

- En effet, ça lui fera un choc, consentit le militaire… Leia, est-ce que ça vous dirait de découvrir le cinéma ? Une des plus belles inventions terriennes !

Elle se tourna vers Hoacks comme pour lui demander son accord. Il lui répondit qu'elle était libre de ses actions.

- Ce sera le soir Neleia, après vingt heures. Il faudra rester éveillée. Vous n'avez pas l'habitude, mais vous devriez.

- Je dors à vingt heures, expliqua-t-elle à ses interlocuteurs.

Ils hochèrent la tête en se souvenant qu'elle était réglée comme du papier à musique. Un peu de dépravation terrienne ne lui ferait pas de mal.

- Rodney ?

- Non merci, Sheppard.

Le refus de Rodney, quand tout le monde avait accepté l'idée avec plaisir, dépita les quatre autres. Le lieutenant-colonel tenta de le convaincre :

- Ca vous changera les idées !

- Non… Je vois Katie, finit-il par avouer.

L'Américain sourit, et les deux autres hommes avec lui.

- Ah ! Ben vous allez vous détendre alors ! Parfait. Ne faites pas de folies, vous savez qu'on a une mission demain.

La grimace sur le visage de Rodney signifia à John qu'il était loin d'apprécier sa remarque. Il repartit travailler, entraînant Neleia et Zelenka à sa suite. Sheppard resta avec Hoacks, qui essuyait ses lunettes.

- Vingt heure trente salle vidéo ce soir. Vous savez où c'est ?

- Heu, non.

- A côté de l'entrepôt ouest.

- … Qui est ?

John soupira :

- Je vous amènerai.

- C'est gentil… Vous avez remarqué : dans « Neleia » il y a « Leia », comme la princesse rebelle d'Alderaan, la fille de Bail Organa, dans _Star Wars_ justement. C'est amusant, non, pour une femme qui vient des étoiles ?

- … En effet.

**vVv**

Dans la salle vidéo plongée dans la pénombre, John s'escrimait à faire comprendre à Ronon que les sabres lasers n'étaient pas produits en série par l'armée américaine et que si, c'était une arme super. Derrière eux six militaires et techniciens réclamaient un peu de silence, notamment à l'adresse de deux fans qui ne cessaient de dire les répliques en avance. Ceci surtout pour ne rien gâcher du plaisir d'un Radek fasciné : le groupe avait pris en pitié son ignorance cinématographique, et voulait lui assurer la meilleure séance possible. Keller, à côté de John, tentait d'écouter ce qui se disait à l'écran, tout en songeant que, quand même, Harrison Ford jeune c'était quelque chose, même avec cette coupe de cheveux.

Dans le couloir, Teyla et Henry tentaient de façon nettement moins drôle de calmer Neleia impressionnée par les images. Elle en tremblait, elle ne voulait pas retourner devant l'écran. Chuck qui ramenait du pop-corn s'arrêta inquiet à leur niveau :

- Un problème ?

- Les humains… Des morts…

- Ce n'est qu'un film, Neleia !

- Docteur Hoacks…

Sous le regard désapprobateur de Teyla, il dut admettre que ce n'était pas _qu'un _film. La guerre était une réalité, qu'elle soit des Etoiles ou non. Et Neleia allait bien finir par découvrir que le genre humain était particulièrement belliqueux, un des seuls capable de tuer ses semblables. Il se tourna vers le technicien, toujours debout à côté d'eux.

- C'est bon heu…

- Chuck…, fit Neleia à la place de Hoacks.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un réagir comme ça devant _Star Wars_. Même lui à six ans avait eu moins peur en le voyant.

- … Vous pouvez y aller… Teyla, je vais m'occuper d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, ça ne me dérange pas de rester.

- Ne ratez pas _Star Wars_ ! Surtout la première trilogie !

- Il a raison, insista Chuck.

- Je n'aime… pas trop ce film.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent, très impressionnés par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Il y a un balcon là-bas, elle ira peut-être mieux en prenant l'air, indiqua Chuck.

Henry entraîna Neleia vers la porte désignée, et Chuck du lui courir après pour lui indiquer que c'était la porte d'à côté.

**vVv**

A un autre endroit de la Cité, ça n'allait pas forcément très fort non plus. Rodney et Katie étaient sur le lit, silencieux. _Assis sur le rebord_ et _tous habillés. _Jouant avec leurs mains respectives, ils regardaient droit devant eux, sur le mur où il n'y avait rien à voir, hormis peut-être la photo de promo de Katie. A leur mine déconfite, on devinait qu'ils s'amusaient sans doute beaucoup moins que Sheppard, et Rodney regretta un instant de ne pas lui avoir dit oui.

Sa montre sonna. Avant même qu'il ne l'éteigne, Katie s'était déjà levée. Il la regarda disparaître de son champ de vision derrière une cloison, et s'étreint un peu plus les mains.

Elle ne revenait pas. Il se leva pour l'appeler, nerveux :

- Alors ?

Il ne put deviner ce que signifiait son expression quand elle sortit de la salle de bain. En tout cas, c'était contenu. Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur le sol.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, prononça-t-elle, la voix un peu tremblante.

Elle planta ses yeux dans le regard impatient et inquiet de Rodney, et avant de se mordre les lèvres elle lâcha :

- Positif.

Il ouvrit la bouche puis finit par cligner des yeux – il avait oublié de le faire depuis une bonne minute. Il se rassit, la bouche toujours ouverte, incapable de rien dire, et refixa le sol. Katie appuyée contre la porte de la salle de bain serra les lèvres pour contenir son sourire. Elle s'approchait de lui quand :

- Et la bonne nouvelle ?

Le sourire de la botaniste s'évanouit aussitôt.

**vVv**

Toujours ailleurs, au mess plus précisément, le major Lorne s'approcha avec hésitation d'une table où se trouvait une jeune technicienne brune. Il la salua :

- Bonsoir Milla, je viens prendre de vos… Ca va ? Vous surmontez ?

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire triste et il eut peur que ses larmes se remettent à couler d'un coup. Mais non.

- Ca fait une semaine qu'il nous a quitté maintenant, dit-elle tristement.

- Je sais, oui. Il manque beaucoup à l'équipe aussi… En tout cas c'est courageux d'être restée dans la Cité.

- Sur Terre, personne ne m'aurait comprise de toute façon. Ma famille ne le connaissait même pas…

Elle renifla. Il se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise, mais s'enquit :

- Vous ne passez pas la soirée seule au moins ?

- Non. J'attends des amies.

- Bien il vaut mieux ne pas… rester isolée dans ces cas-là.

Il se prépara à partir mais elle lui adressa un dernier sourire en prononçant :

- De toute façon je ne suis plus seule. Il m'a laissé un très beau cadeau.

Devant son regard interrogateur elle expliqua doucement :

- Je suis enceinte.

Le militaire ne sut pas trop quelle attitude adopter.

**vVv**

A l'infirmerie :

- Sergent Bell ?

Une jeune femme blonde, masculine, cheveux très courts, se tourna avec inquiétude vers Keller qui venait de la convoquer à l'infirmerie.

- Je voudrais vous parler de vos résultats sanguins, Alice…

- Un problème ?

- Dites-moi… vous fréquentez quelqu'un en ce moment ?

* * *

**...**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Merci pour vos reviews ! Le titre commence en effet à prendre du sens (c'est long, je sais), on s'accroche encore un chouïa et on sera dans le coeur du sujet - fic longue, donc exposition longue, ou auteur pas douée pour faire démarrer son histoire, au choix. Si Rodney est avec Katie, c'est parce qu'il est avec elle en début de saison 4 (par déduction), période à laquelle se déroule cette fic, donc choix de partenaire évident voire imposé. Quant à sa paternité... Hahaha (rire machiavélique)._**

**_Et maintenant, la suite._**

**

* * *

**

**J + 17**

Le paysage de la planète sur laquelle se trouvait l'équipe était excessivement monotone. Une plaine de terre rouge-brune qui s'étendait sur des centaines de kilomètres, agrémentée de quelques buissons bas, sans une colline à la ronde. Juste deux soleils pour égayer l'endroit, un Jumper ouvert et une Porte, devant laquelle ils se tenaient tous les quatre.

Teyla apposa successivement sa main sur sept des symboles du DHD, et attendit, comme les autres, le visage tourné vers l'anneau. Le premier chevron s'alluma, puis s'éteint au bout de quelques secondes. Ce fut tout. Huit épaules s'abaissèrent de dépit.

- Ca ne marche pas d'ici non plus, conclut Teyla.

- Comme pour les autres : seulement le premier chevron, réfléchit John… Comme si la Porte de la planète « arrivée » n'existait pas.

- Seulement, quand on composait depuis Atlantis, c'était trois chevrons s'enclenchaient avant l'arrêt de la procédure, remarqua l'Athosienne.

Personne n'avait d'explication à apporter. La situation était pour le moins étrange. Y avait-il eu destruction de la Porte de la planète qu'ils voulaient atteindre ? Destruction expresse alors, entre le moment où ils avaient envoyé le MALP et celui où ils avaient voulu y aller ? Ou bien quelqu'un empêchait-t-il cette Porte de se rouvrir ? Leurs appareils n'avaient pourtant décelé aucun signe de vie là-bas… Et pourquoi la situation n'était pas la même quand on composait depuis Atlantis et quand on composait depuis une autre planète ?

- Bon, s'agaça Rodney, de toute façon, ça donne toujours le même résultat : le vortex refuse de se connecter à cette planète de Furling, et à mon avis où qu'on soit, ça continuera comme ça. Alors au lieu de s'obstiner bêtement, est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas plutôt rentrer au frais sur Atlantis, et essayer de trouver une autre alternative ?

Ses trois compagnons se tournèrent vers lui en le regardant étrangement. Il crut bon d'expliciter :

- On peut trouver une Porte pas trop loin pour aller en Jumper sur « Arrivée », ou alors attendre gentiment que le Dédale arrive, au lieu de gambader d'une planète à l'autre. J'ai d'autres choses à faire.

Les trois amis continuèrent à le fixer. Finalement, John retira ses lunettes de soleil et lança, épaté :

- Wow !

- Quoi ?

- C'est la septième planète qu'on visite aujourd'hui pour essayer d'ouvrir le vortex vers l' « Arrivée », et on n'y arrive toujours pas, expliqua Ronon. On pensait que vous auriez râlé bien avant. Dès la troisième.

- Cinquième, dit Teyla.

- Moi j'avais parié sur la quatrième, fit John. Je pensais que l'idée d'aller sur cette planète-là vous ferait tenir un peu. Mais pas à ce point-là !

McKay regarda un à un ses coéquipiers, ébahi. Ils avaient l'air très sérieux, et presque dépités de s'être trompés sur sa capacité à patienter sans broncher.

- Quoi, vous avez _parié_ là-dessus ?

- Pas sérieusement, rassura Teyla.

- Ben y'avait quand même soixante dollars en jeu ! remarqua John. Mais du coup ils ne seront à personne… Pas une seule protestation depuis le début de la mission, même pas de papotage intensif ou de crise d'angoisse injustifiée. Ca va bien Rodney ?

Ledit scientifique secoua la tête et regagna simplement le Jumper, après leur avoir quand même lancé un « n'importe quoi, je suis pas comme ça ! ».

Ses amis se regardèrent. A la vérité ils étaient aussi inquiets. Ils le rejoignirent dans l'appareil et Sheppard s'assit à côté de lui, annonçant qu'ils rentraient sur Atlantis. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui restait silencieux, mais sans forcément bouder. Il était ailleurs. Comme depuis le début de la journée.

- Ca va bien, Rodney ? lui glissa-t-il en composant l'adresse de la Cité.

- Mmm ? Oui.

Mais le Canadien avait baissé la tête.

- Un souci ? devina Sheppard. » – Il réfléchit – « Un truc avec Katie hier ?

- C'est… entre nous.

Ils échangèrent un regard : celui de John était intrigué, mais il ne dit rien.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, lâcha Rodney, tandis que le vortex s'ouvrait, et que l'Américain annonçait son retour à ceux qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

**vVv**

Carter avait face à elle un couple tout ému qui se tenait discrètement la main. La dirigeante un peu embêtée se racla la gorge, finit par prononcer un « félicitations » qui fit exploser le sourire de la jeune femme, puis resta un moment à chercher comment elle pouvait bien formuler la suite de sa pensée. La femme la coupa, comme pour la rassurer :

- J'en parlerai demain au docteur Keller… Je sais que c'est une situation inédite, mais nous allons parfaitement la gérer !

- « Et j'espère que moi aussi », pensa le colonel.

- Bien ! C'est une très bonne idée, Lucy, d'en parler au docteur Keller. Et c'était aussi une très bonne idée de m'en parler… Je suppose.

Trois coups frappés à la porte par Chuck la sauvèrent de l'impasse conversationnelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait empêtrée : ils attendaient qu'elle leur dise quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont elle devait réagir.

- SGA-1 est de retour.

- Parfait !

Elle allait pouvoir s'esquiver. Elle se leva en affichant un sourire un peu forcé :

- Bien docteur Novel, Lucy… Tenez-moi au courant !

- Avec plaisir, colonel !

Sam les laissa en plan pour venir gagner la salle des commandes, devant laquelle venait de passer le Jumper de l'équipe, qui montait au hangar. Une fois éloignée du couple, son sourire passa à la grimace contrariée. Bon sang, normalement ce genre de nouvelle était accueillie avec ravissement ! Elle avait du passer trop de temps dans l'armée, et avait perdu ce côté joyeux et insouciant pour gagner en pragmatisme : avec tous les dangers susceptibles de tomber sur Atlantis à tout moment, jamais le CSI n'allait vouloir qu'une femme enceinte reste sur la Cité. Et si c'était le cas, elle allait trembler pour la jeune maman à la moindre alerte. Sans compter de ce qui allait se passer une fois le bébé né... Non, vraiment, la nouvelle ne pouvait être qualifiée de complètement « bonne ». Ses pensées en étaient là quand SGA-1 fit son apparition.

- Ca a été ? demanda-t-elle avec un air qui se voulait détaché.

- Non, fit Rodney. La planète « Arrivée » de Leia ne veut toujours pas se connecter. Où qu'on soit.

- Oh…

Elle tenta de se concentrer sur ce que Rodney disait, mais l'intervention de Novel et Lucy qui quittaient la salle la remit dans un autre problème. Elle leur fit un sourire forcé avant de se retourner vers SGA-1 qui n'avait rien manqué de son changement d'attitude. Sauf Rodney, décidément ailleurs, qui s'escrimait à re-re-reconsulter l'écran où apparaissaient les coordonnées Furlings.

- Il faut qu'on y aille en vaisseau, leur Porte a du être mise hors circuit la première fois qu'on s'est connectés, et ça veut dire qu'il y a de la vie là-bas, alors que…

- Un problème mon colonel ?

Rodney releva la tête pour regarder comme ses trois coéquipiers leur dirigeante assurer faussement que tout allait bien.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle finit par leur dire, pour se soulager :

- Vous… avez déjà entendu parler de femme enceinte, sur Atlantis ?

Les quatre ouvrirent la bouche sans en sortir un son.

- Pas depuis… 10 000 ans, fit John dont le visage commençait à adopter la même expression d'inquiétude que sa supérieure.

- Ce ne serait pas un problème, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Teyla en tentant de rassurer tout le monde.

- Une femme enceinte ? Quoi ?!

- Et alors ? Pour le moment vous pouvez continuer à vous occuper de la Cité, non ? fit la voix grave de Ronon.

- Ah mais… Mais non ce n'est pas moi ! Je veux dire… C'est peut-être même personne ! Je dis ça comme ça…

Les regards de trois membres de SGA-1, signifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas dupes, firent céder Sam dans un soupir.

- Elle vient de me le dire.

- Mais… On devait attendre avant de l'annoncer ! Et le faire ensemble ! Et passer voir Keller avant ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris ?!

Huit yeux ronds regardèrent McKay avec effroi.

- Co… comment ça ? finit par prononcer John.

- Vous êtes au courant ? demanda sa supérieure incrédule.

- Ben oui, on a fait le test hier, fit-il entre l'énervement et la contrariété. Mais on avait dit qu'on attendait avant de le dire à tout le monde, au moins deux mois !

Les deux militaires furent incapables de prononcer un mot de plus. Ce fut donc Teyla qui lui demanda :

- Mais… de qui parlez-vous ?

- Mais de Katie ! Elle est enceinte. De moi…

Il n'avait pas l'air très fier. Ses coéquipiers n'en revenaient pas. Quand à Carter, elle manqua de s'écrouler sur place.

**vVv**

La nuit était tombée, la Cité était calme. Carter entra pourtant à l'infirmerie avec l'air un peu stressé. Totalement, même. Keller était en train de s'entretenir avec un major Lorne embêté, mais la discussion touchait à sa fin : elle n'eut pas à beaucoup attendre avant que l'officier de lui cède la place, après un salut en règle. Elle se rapprocha du médecin avec une bonne humeur forcée. De son côté, Jennifer semblait faire de même.

- Docteur Keller !

- Colonel Carter !

Sam jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : la pièce était calme, pas besoin de s'isoler. Les deux femmes feignaient la sérénité, mais leurs sourires étaient crispés. Elles s'observèrent un moment, l'une redoutant ce que l'autre allait demander. Sam finit par se lancer :

- Apparemment il y a des femmes enceintes dans la Cité !

- Ouf ! Vous êtes au courant, oui, deux je sais.

Jennifer se sentit soulagée d'un poids terrible :

- Je ne savais absolument pas comment vous prendriez ça.

- Ah ben… Elles ont de la chance que je sois une femme je pense... Vous trouvez ça génial docteur ?

Keller grimaça :

- En temps qu'humaine… Oui, c'est merveilleux ! En temps que médecin envoyée dans une autre galaxie exposée aux dangers…

- Ca va poser problème.

- Exactement ! C'est ça.

Les deux Américaines regardèrent leurs pieds un moment avant d'oser approfondir la discussion. Sam lança :

- Et est-ce qu'il y a des précédents ?

- Ben… En fait avec le docteur Beckett ça n'a pas été une passation de pouvoirs traditionnels mais… enfin, apparemment non.

- On gère donc ça toutes seules.

- Voilà…

De nouveau, leurs chaussures les fascinèrent. Keller finit par dire, la déception pointant tout de même dans sa voix :

- En ce qui concerne l'une d'entre elles, apparemment ça va être vite réglé… Elle ne veut pas le garder.

- Oh…

Le cœur de dirigeante de Carter en fut soulagé. Mais son cœur de femme en fut bouleversé.

- Oui c'était… un accident.

Carter soupira. Elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de McKay. Mais à vrai dire, elle ne l'aurait pas cru père volontaire non plus. Jennifer continua :

- Je lui ai demandé si elle était sûre de sa décision. Elle a fait le test hier seulement, elle peut avoir besoin de temps…

- Alors com' ça elle est bien enceinte, fit une voix grave derrière eux.

- …

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, comme pour être sûres d'avoir bien entendu, puis Jennifer soupira avant de se retourner répondre :

- Laverne ! Vous n'avez pas les oreilles dans votre poche !

L'infirmière attablée était en train de classer des dossiers. Elle rit et rajouta :

- Les yeux non plus, docteur.

- C'est secret médical.

- J'suis infirmière ! Et elle colonel, sans vous offenser m'dame…

- Elle n'a pas tort, admit Carter.

- Et pis Bianca est une amie.

Là, les deux responsables sursautèrent.

- Bianca ?

- Bianca Estevez, du service de jour, oui.

- Ohohohoh, vous voulez dire que _Bianca_ est enceinte ?!

Laverne les regarda avec suspicion et lâcha son travail pour se tourner franchement vers elles.

- Vous n'parliez pas de Bianca ?

- Mais non !

- Comment vous savez qu'elle est enceinte ?

- Ben j'l'ai vu prendre un test de grossesse hier dans l'placard. A votre avis, c'tait pour en faire quoi ?

Keller paniqua :

- Maaais, elle ne voit personne !

- Oh j'vous en prie, docteur, c'était l'premier d'l'an y'a à peine un mois…

- Ce n'était peut-être pas pour elle ! fit Carter. C'était peut-être pour Lucy Taylor-Novel ou pour Katie Brown ?

Là, les deux travailleuses de la Santé regardèrent la militaire avec stupéfaction :

- KATIE BROWN ? s'exclama Keller. Mais qui vous a dit ça ?

- Mais… Rodney !

- Oh mon Dieu, fit Laverne en se signant, réellement consternée. La pauvre.

- Katie Brown est enceinte ?!

- Et Lucy Taylor-Novel aussi, oui Jennifer. Vous êtes censée être au courant !

Sam se figea, comprenant soudain :

- Vous ne parliez pas d'elles ? C'était qui pour vous, les deux femmes ?

Laverne se retourna vers Keller, attendant avec la plus grande attention la révélation. Sam quand à elle angoissait de plus en plus. Mais le médecin ne semblait pas se remettre de ses émotions.

- Jennifer…

- Le… le sergent Alice Bell et Milla Topoievna…

- La p'tite Russe qu'a perdu son lieut'nant y'a dix jours ? Oh ben mince, lança l'infirmière.

Elle réfléchit un peu :

- Deux femmes que côtoie l'major Lorne, c'est pas bizarre, ça ?

Les deux blondes, dépassées, se tournèrent vers Laverne qui semblait épatée, certes, mais pas plus que si elle avait lu la presse people. Keller explosa :

- Alors je fais des visites gynécologiques régulières avec chacune, on met des préservatifs gratuits en quantité illimitée dans l'entrepôt un, et il arrive quand même quelque chose !

La voix de Jennifer tremblait, elle embrouillait ses mots. Sam se remit de l'annonce et, pragmatique, objecta :

- Mais enfin, voyons, on ne peut pas… On ne peut _pas_ avoir cinq femmes enceintes en même temps sur la Cité. Comme ça, d'un coup, alors qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu en trois ans !

- Oooh, y'a eu des choses en trois ans, assura l'infirmière vétérante. Mais pas jusqu'à la conception d'bébé…

- Maiiis je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Bienv'nue dans le programme Stargate, colonel, fit Laverne.

Keller ne se calmait pas et, les bras croisés, s'agitait sur place, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux autres infirmières de l'équipe de nuit, qui s'étaient rejointes pour observer la scène depuis l'autre bout de l'infirmerie. Sam la regarda soudain avec stupeur :

- Et si c'était… une sorte d'épidémie ?

- Quoi, que l'atmosphère de cette planète stimule les ovulations ? fit Keller sans trop y croire.

Laverne pour toute réponse se leva brusquement, et ouvrit un placard à deux pas de là. Elle y prit une petite boîte et se dirigea vers le couloir. Keller la regarda faire, ébahie :

- Laverne, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Un test de grossesse.

- Laverne vous avez… vous avez au moins quarante-cinq ans !

- Et alors ? J'ai un jour de r'tard.

- … Si vous avez du retard… ce n'est peut-être pas parce que vous êtes enceinte…

- Et en quoi ça m'empêche de faire ce test ?

Keller leva une main en signe de laisser-faire, affichant quand même une mine qui montrait qu'elle doutait sérieusement du résultat et que de toute façon elle commençait à penser qu'elle était en train de rêver. Oui, c'était ça, le surmenage la faisait vivre dans l'infirmerie même lorsqu'elle était dans son lit.

Elle regarda Laverne s'éloigner en direction des infirmières, puis elle tomba sur le regard anxieux de Carter, posé sur elle.

- … Quoi ?

- J'ai du retard moi aussi, avoua la dirigeante.

- Vous êtes un peu jeune.

- Justement.

- Et il y a des raisons pour que vous puissiez être…

- Non.

- Le surmenage alors…

- Ca a toujours été très bien, même quand je voyageais quotidiennement à travers la Porte des Etoiles…

Le médecin allait devenir folle. Les deux autres infirmières virent les interrompre avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

- Docteur Keller ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Laverne ? Il y a une épidémie de grossesse ?

- …

La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration :

- Ca n'aurait pas de sens, voyons. Ce serait ridicule.

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Quoi, vous avez du retard dans votre cycle ?

Le silence du duo valait un oui.

- Et vous ne croyez pas que le fait de travailler de nuit et d'avoir des horaires de fous peut aider à ça ?

Nouveau silence. L'une d'elle lâcha :

- Mais moi je travaille ici depuis deux ans…

- Vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

- Non. Et si c'est une épidémie…

La médecin lui jeta un regard atterré, mais finit par céder :

- Ecoutez, prenez un test si vous voulez. Voilà : faites comme voulez !

Elle s'attendait à ce que les deux infirmières aillent se servir dans le placard, mais pas à ce que Carter les imite.

- Je reviens vous dire le résultat dans quelques minutes, Jennifer.

- Nous aussi docteur.

Les trois femmes s'éloignèrent en commençant à lire la notice à l'arrière de la boîte, sous le regard stupéfait du médecin. Elle n'en revenait pas.

Mais, après un instant d'hésitation, elle alla ouvrir le placard à son tour, et se pressa pour les rejoindre, serrant dans sa main sa petite boîte.

**v**

Cinq femmes se trouvaient dans le bureau des infirmières, la mine sombre, le regard ailleurs. Keller finit par secouer la tête en regardant ses trois subordonnées et sa supérieure :

- On a dû mal les utiliser.

* * *

**_Re-... Tout(e) réaction/avis sera la bienvenu(e)._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews, et toutes mes félicitations à Hathor ! Voici le chapitre dominical, et tout va s'éclairer...**_

_

* * *

__Cinq femmes se trouvaient dans le bureau des infirmières, la mine sombre, le regard ailleurs. Keller finit par secouer la tête en regardant ses trois subordonnées et sa supérieure :_

_- On a dû mal les utiliser._

- Mal utiliser un test de grossesse ? Deux fois chacune ? Jennifer… soupira Sam.

- En plus regardez : le dernier que j'ai fait n'est pas très net.

Quatre visages se penchèrent sur le test que le médecin tendait. Laverne fit la moue :

- Pour moi c'est très net.

- Ok, je le conçois, c'était pas très net _tout à l'heure_.

- Ben maintenant c'est très clair ! Vous êtes enceinte docteur !

- Comme nous quatre, ajouta l'infirmière blonde, avec un regard horrifié.

Keller secoua la tête, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, une idée lui venant :

- Regardez le numéro de série sur vos tests. Il doit y avoir un défaut de fabrication.

- Jennifer, ce ne sont même pas les mêmes marques !

Sam fixait le médecin avec un air de reproche, et celle-ci baissa la tête.

- J'appelle Teyla, annonça Carter en s'exécutant.

- Docteur ?

Les cinq paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers la porte, où un type en pyjama blanc demanda timidement :

- Mon voisin aurait besoin du bassin…

- Oui… Allez-y, Lena.

L'infirmière brune rejoint la salle de soins, qu'elles avaient laissée vide de tout personnel. Il n'y avait que trois patients, mais tout de même. Une fois l'homme parti, Sam se tourna vers le docteur :

- Admettez, Jennifer…

- J'admets, d'accord ! Nous sommes toutes enceintes. Et ce n'est pas normal.

- Quoi ?! Vous aussi ?

Jennifer leva les yeux aux ciels en entendant, venant à nouveau de la porte, une voix qui n'était pas censée résonner ici :

- Sergent Bell...

- Je venais vous demander quelque chose pour dormir, parce que je pense pas mal à ma décision de… de pas garder cet agglomérat de cellules accroché dans mon utérus. Mais… vous aussi vous… avez un agglomérat ? Toutes ?

- Ca vous tuerait d'dire « bébé » ? grogna Laverne.

- Hey, c'en n'est pas encore un, c'est pas encore vivant, c'est pas un meurtre ok ? se défendit le sergent, à la vérité peu emballée à l'idée de faire ce qu'elle avait décidé de faire.

- Doucement, mesdames, doucement ! calma Sam. Ce n'est pas l'heure de parler éthique. Le problème est autre. Il y a des grossesses spontanées, et il faut trouver l'explication.

- « Spontanées » ? répéta Bell, étonnée.

L'infirmière blonde se chargea de lui expliquer la situation.

- Il n'y a peut-être pas de cellules en jeu d'ailleurs, observa Keller, toujours dans le négationnisme. Ca pourrait très bien être de simples symptômes. Sans forcément qu'il y ait embryon. D'ailleurs, hormis l'absence de règles, personne n'a de nausées ou quoi que ce soit qui pourrait se rapporter à une vraie grossesse ?

Toutes les femmes répondirent à la négative, ce qui sembla satisfaire Keller, mais aussi Bell, soulagée de ne pas avoir non plus d'autres symptômes :

- Alors je ne suis pas vraiment enceinte ?

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, Alice, fit Keller. L'analyse de votre taux de bêta-hCG indiquait clairement que vous étiez enceinte de neuf semaines, contrairement à nous qui étions encore réglées le mois dernier.

- Docteur, je vous ai dit qu'en neuf semaines j'avais eu mes trucs, j'en suis persuadée. C'est pas régulier à cause des passages de la Porte, mais ça m'est arrivé au moins une fois depuis neuf semaines, c'est sûr. Vous m'avez dit que c'était quand même possible d'être enceinte malgré tout mais… maintenant vous êtes toujours certaine de ça ?

Keller fit la moue pour signifier qu'Alice n'avait pas tort.

- Mais vous avez eu un partenaire, vous, ces derniers temps ? s'assura Carter, un peu mal à l'aise d'avoir à demander cela à un subordonné.

- Sans doute pas qu'un seul ! ricana Laverne.

- Vous la ferme ! Oui mon colonel. _Au moins_ un.

- Alors que nous non, nota l'infirmière allemande.

- Toi non, moi si, Eva, lança Laverne. Mais on fait attention. Contrairement à certaines.

- Un seul gars pour vous, j'imagine : il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup plus qui doivent pouvoir vous supporter.

La pique de Bell allait lui valoir une remarque bien sentie de la part de la quinquagénaire, mais une intervention de Keller empêcha l'échange de virer à l'altercation :

- S'il vous plaît, on reste concentrées !

L'infirmière allemande l'aida à revenir au sujet :

- De toute façon il y a un problème quelque part. Pour quatre d'entre nous, il n'y a pas eu fécondation.

Elles soupirèrent :

- Vous avez déjà vu ça, colonel ? demanda Keller.

Sam haussa les épaules :

- En fait oui. Mais juste une fois. Et je crois bien que ça ne concernait qu'une personne. Et la situation était… différente. Ca n'était même pas dans la Voie Lactée.

- Et ça s'était fini comment ? demanda la plus jeune infirmière.

- Par un bébé… à la croissance accélérée. Mais je ne suis certaine que ce qui nous arrive est différent.

- Il y a aussi le cas de Dark V…

- Sergent. S'il vous plaît.

- Désolée mon colonel.

- Et le p'tit Jésus. Mais c'est pas possib' que l'sergent Bell ait été choisie comme Sainte Vierge.

Alice grimaça à l'adresse de Laverne.

Deux têtes apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, coupant court à une éventuelle nouvelle altercation féminine ; l'infirmière brune était de retour, et Teyla venait d'arriver, à l'appel de Sam.

- Vous vouliez me voir, colonel ?

- Teyla. Entrez je vous prie.

L'Athosienne fit quelques pas dans la pièce, un peu inquiétée par le visage soucieux des femmes présentes. Carter attaqua directement :

- Vous avez déjà entendu parler de… grossesse spontanée dans la galaxie ?

- Spontanée ?

- Sans qu'il y ait eu rapport sexuel, explicita Jennifer. Ou alors de grossesses de masse. Plein de femmes d'un même peuple qui tombent enceintes en même temps ?

- Heu… Non, ni l'un ni l'autre.

Teyla avait froncé les sourcils, inquiète à son tour. Après avoir échangé un regard entendu avec Keller, Carter expliqua la situation. La jeune alien écarquilla les yeux, n'en revenant pas.

- Teyla, je vais vous demander de faire un test de grossesse.

- Oui docteur.

- Et n'en parlez pas à personne, il ne faut pas affoler les gens tant que nous n'en savons pas plus.

Keller retirait enfin ses œillères… Elle alla chercher une petite boîte pour l'Athosienne, chargeant l'infirmière blonde de lui montrer comme cela fonctionnait. Une fois les deux femmes parties, elle expliqua :

- Il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit limité seulement à nous…

- Alors il faudrait appeler sans doute les autres femmes qui se pensent enceintes…

Sam repensa au visage rayonnant de Lucy qui lui annonçait sa grossesse, et se dit que si en fait elle n'était pas réellement enceinte, sa déception serait terrible.

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux oui, fit Keller. Quelle heure est-il ? Onze heure trente. Je les appelle, si elles sont couchées, ce n'est pas depuis longtemps. Laverne, en attendant vous me faites une prise de sang à nous toutes ici – sauf Alice – ensuite, nous irons faire une échographie de l'une d'entre nous.

- Volontaire, annonça Bell.

Ce n'était peut-être pas le plus judicieux, de commencer par celle pour qui le doute subsistait, mais au moins celle-ci serait fixée, et puis ça arrangeait tout le monde. Keller fut donc la première à se faire piquer, et appela dans la foulée les futures « mamans » pour qu'elles rejoignent le centre médical. Puis elle demanda à Bell de la suivre pour l'échographie.

Elles se mirent dans un coin calme de l'infirmerie, et parlèrent à voix basse, afin de ne pas réveiller les trois patients qui dormaient déjà. Le temps de mettre l'appareil en place, que le sergent s'allonge, relève son polo, que le médecin étale le gel, Sam et les deux autres infirmières les avaient rejointes, ainsi que Teyla et l'Allemande qui était partie avec elle.

- Alors, Teyla ?

- Ca devrait être bon, lui signala son accompagnatrice en hochant la tête.

L'Athosienne découvrit le résultat en soupirant.

- Positif.

- Et bien raison de plus pour voir si nous avons bien quelque chose dans le ventre, fit Keller en prenant la sonde de l'échographe. Ce n'est sans doute rien, et il faudra donc trouver pourquoi nos taux d'hormones sont anormaux.

- Ceci dit, pour Bell, c'est p't-êt' bel et bien...

- Laverne, s'il vous plaît ! coupa sèchement Carter.

La conversation s'interrompit là, et Keller passa à l'étape suivante. Sous les regards des six femmes, un peu anxieuses malgré tout, et dans un silence de plomb, Jennifer posa la sonde sur le ventre du sergent. Le médecin faisait tout pour paraître détachée, persuadée que rien d'incroyable n'allait être révélé. Elle se trompait.

Une image apparut bien vite sur l'écran. Celles qui étaient en retrait froncèrent les sourcils en tentant de saisir ce qu'était la forme, alors que les yeux de Jennifer et de Bell s'agrandissaient. Keller en lâcha la sonde en murmurant.

- Ce n'est pas possible.

- Mais c'est quoi ça ! cracha Bell en reprenant la sonde et en l'appliquant sur elle-même.

Keller restait blême, mais elle s'était reprise, et revint à son poste. Mais le sergent ne lâchait pas la sonde.

Cette fois tout le monde put voir l'être qui grandissait à l'intérieur du corps du sergent. _Les_ êtres, trois apparemment, et toutes devaient en porter aussi. L'infirmière brune se sentit mal et ses collègues durent la soutenir. Sam et Teyla, blêmes, une main devant la bouche, ne pouvaient quitter les choses des yeux.

Leur masse était informe, et ils n'avaient rien de fœtus. En observant bien, les quelques yeux avisés purent reconnaitre, malgré leur taille minuscule, des têtes reliées directement à un tronc court et large, d'où partaient de longs membres petits, mais déjà disproportionnés. Les visages étaient percés d'un trou effrayant. Et Sam murmura :

- Furling…

Ce fut le sergent Bell qui bougea la première parmi l'assemblée médusée. Elle balança la sonde et sauta de la table en secouant la tête.

- C'est quoi cette connerie !

- Sergent… fit Keller d'une voix éteinte.

- RETIREZ-MOI CE TRUC ! C'EST PAS UN BEBE, CA !

Carter autant que Keller étaient incapables de trouver les mots pour calmer Alice. Elles-mêmes étaient tétanisées. Ce fut Teyla, toute aussi émue, qui s'avança vers le sergent pour tenter de l'apaiser. Mais ces cris avaient alerté d'autres personnes : du fond de leur lit, les trois patients demandaient ce qu'il se passait, tandis que des pas se rapprochaient.

- On aurait toutes ça dans le ventre ? murmura Laverne, toujours pétrifiée.

Cette succession d'évènements sembla réveiller Keller, qui releva précipitamment son polo pour s'appliquer une dose de gel sur l'abdomen. Sa résolution faiblit un peu au moment de poser la sonde sur son propre ventre.

Lucy Taylor-Novel fit son apparition, suivie de Milla, deux des femmes qui se pensaient enceintes. Elles purent, comme les autres, mais sans encore en comprendre l'enjeu, voir ce que l'échographie révélait.

L'image qui apparut ne laissa plus de place au doute.

La vie des habitants de la Cité venait de basculer.

* * *

**_Vous êtes un petit nombre à suivre cette histoire et je vous en remercie. Mais sachez qu'un petit mot de votre part (critique ou non, avec les moins ou les plus, ou les deux) c'est un encouragement pour l'auteur, qui se dit qu'elle n'a pas tellement perdu son temps à écrire cette histoire, ni à faire l'effort de publier très régulièrement... d'ailleurs ça aide aussi à faire venir les chapitres plus vite en général :) Merci à ceux qui prendront le temps de laisser un petit quelque chose._**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Oui, ça ne fait que deux jours, mais vous avez été nombreuses à reviewer, donc la suite arrive vite (tu vois, ilai, même trois mots, ça sert : ça booste, l'auteur !). Donc grand merci à tous, ça rassure de voir qu'on est lue, vous vous en doutez. Bienvenue à scheir4ever parmi les lecteurs qui laissent un mot (pour cette fic-ci, parce que tu as déjà été plutôt généreuse avec les autres fics :p)._**

**_Julie Winchester et ses calculs (tu fais bien de compter !) : L'insémination à leur insu, c'est pas très sympa en effet... Alors, niveau éthique, qui est le pire ? Atlantes, Furlings, Anciens ?_**

**_Je précise à Hathor2 que j'aurai bien voulu lui dédier un chapitre, mais vu que cette découverte des grossesses sur Atlantis vire au cauchemar, je vais m'abstenir..._**

* * *

**J + 18**

- Heeeu qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

John avait été appelé par le doux son du haut-parleur de la Cité, alors qu'il était fin prêt pour se coucher, et donc sous silence radio. Lui qui se ravissait déjà de pouvoir, pour une fois, se coucher à une heure décente – minuit et demie- s'était vu intimé de se rendre à l'infirmerie. C'était donc rhabillé - mais avec toujours son tee-shirt de pyjama « Tequila forever » des sponsors mexicains - qu'il avait atteint le pôle médical. Trois patients un peu inquiets étaient assis sur leurs lits, le regard tourné vers le fond de l'infirmerie, d'où provenaient des piaillements de voix aigues, qui tenaient plus de l'élevage en batterie que du salon de thé. Ne sachant répondre à John sur ce qu'il se tramait là, le lieutenant-colonel s'approcha.

Un groupe d'une dizaine de femmes – dont deux étaient en larmes, nota-t-il – discutaient vivement. Teyla, Jennifer et Sam étaient parmi elles et il crut reconnaître aussi Katie Brown. L'atmosphère était lourde, elles semblaient anxieuses voire paniquées pour certaines. Une quinquagénaire à l'air pas commode se tenait quelques mètres avant le peloton, barrant le passage à tout intrus. John lui reposa sa question, inquiet :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On vous attendait.

La poigne de Laverne était légendaire, mais la tester n'était jamais très reluisant : sans qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, elle le poussa vers le gynécée, et il se retrouva seul homme au milieu d'un monde cruellement dénué de testostérone. Ces dames se turent à son arrivée « musclée », et il se racla la gorge. Il aimait les femmes, oui, mais là c'était trop : il n'était pas à l'aise du tout, et en voir deux pleurer renforçait encore ce sentiment. Heureusement pour lui, Sam le prit vite à part. Les autres repartirent leur discussion animée.

- John !

- Mon colonel… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il espérait enfin avoir une réponse, mais elle ne fit que soulever une évidence :

- Nous avons un problème.

- Ce qu'il me semblait.

Elle désigna l'assemblée féminine qui babillait toujours et lâcha gravement :

- On est enceintes.

Il n'eut pas la réaction escomptée : il se contenta de passer la langue sur ses lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, avant de demander :

- Répétez ?

- Nous-sommes-toutes-enceintes.

Cette fois, l'idée du faire son chemin, ou alors il se rendit compte qu'il ne rêvait pas. Elle crut que ses yeux allaient sortir de ses orbites.

- QUOI ?

- Je répète une deuxième fois ?

- Mais vous nous avez dit que vous n'étiez pas… et Teyla ? Et Keller ?

- Toutes. A cent pour cent.

Il avait encore la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés à outrance quand Jennifer les rejoint.

- Je vois que Sam vous a annoncé…

- Je dois dire que… c'est assez… déconcertant. Autant d'un coup. Vous… c'est le hasard ou…

- Ok, vous n'avez rien compris, déduisit Keller.

Il la regarda de travers et elle explicita :

- Nous sommes célibataires.

- D'accord, mais ça n'empêche pas…

- Pas de rapport sexuel depuis un an pour moi. Un peu plus pour elle, fit le médecin en désignant Sam. Beaucoup plus en fait.

Elle espérait qu'en insistant ainsi il saisisse, et ce fut le cas : il se retrouva à nouveau sans voix. Pour toute explication elle lui passa une image d'une échographie qu'elles avaient réalisée. Il l'observa à la lumière, inquiet.

- C'est…

- Ce que nous avons toutes dans le ventre, fit Sam, amère.

Le cœur de Sheppard s'accéléra et son visage s'assombrit.

- On dirait…

- Des Furlings, finit Sam.

Il la regarda, éberlué.

- Comment c'est possible ça ?

- Ce n'est pas possible.

Il regarda à nouveau l'échographie, tourmenté. Sam atterrée commença à expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé ce début de nuit : la prise de conscience que quatre femmes s'étaient déclarées enceintes, le doute, les tests de grossesse avec les infirmières, le constat absurde de leur positivité, l'appel à Teyla et à celles qui se pensaient futures mamans, les prises de sang et les échographies pour toutes. Il en resta abasourdi. Il comprenait maintenant la détresse de Lucy et de Milla, qui pleuraient à chaudes larmes à deux pas de là : leur joie de se penser futures mères s'était cruellement envolée pour laisser place à la certitude que dans leurs ventres grandissaient des monstruosités. Katie quant à elle avait l'air attristée, mais pas autant que les deux autres.

- Voilà où nous en sommes, conclut Sam en soupirant, dépitée.

- Nous venons d'effectuer les tests sur nos échantillons sanguins : nous sommes presque toutes enceintes de neuf semaines.

Le sergent Bell avait au moins été rassurée de voir que son taux anachronique de bêta-hCG relevait d'une certaine « norme ».

- « Presque » toutes ?

- Et bieeen… il y a quelqu'un qui est _vraiment_ enceinte et qui a des taux qui correspondent à son état, fit Keller en jetant un regard à l'une des femmes du groupe. Et son échographie est explicite…

- Laquelle des quatre ?

- Des quatre ?

- Des quatre qui se sont déclarées enceintes.

- Oh, aucune des quatre…

- C'est moi, John.

- … TEYLA ?

L'Athosienne s'était rapprochée pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Ca faisait beaucoup pour cette nuit.

- Ecoutez, vous en discuterez plus tard, conseilla Carter. C'est la seule chose naturelle du moment : c'est le _surnaturel_ qu'il s'agit de gérer maintenant.

John fit un effort surhumain pour cligner des yeux et revenir sur la dernière chose que Keller lui avait annoncée, mais avec une toute petite voix pas du tout assurée.

- Enceintes de neuf semaines, vous avez dit ?

- Oui.

- C'était quoi il y a neuf semaines ? Halloween ?

- De toute façon les résultats ne correspondent pas à une réalité, fit Sam. Nous avons découvert le Furling il y a bien moins de neuf semaines, cela ne fait même pas vingt jours…

- Mais comment il a pu… vous mettre enceintes… alors qu'il est mort ?!

- On n'en sait rien, avoua Sam.

- Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate, colonel, lança Jennifer d'une voix non enjouée et monocorde.

Ils se turent tous quatre. Teyla profita que les trois autres réfléchissaient pour s'éclipser et continuer à réconforter les pleureuses. Elle était mal à l'aise malgré elle de savoir qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir se réjouir d'être enceinte.

Des trois Américains, John fut le premier à formuler ce que tout le monde pensait :

- Il faut interroger Leia.

- Neleia, corrigea Carter par automatisme. Oui. Là il est… une heure du matin, je ne sais pas si la réveiller maintenant nous avancera beaucoup…

- Peut-être qu'en effet tout le monde a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil pour que tout ceci s'éclaire.

- Sheppard ! Vous n'êtes pas en train de rêver !

Il soupira à la remarque, pertinente, de Keller.

- Il a raison, fit Sam. On ne va pas la réveiller maintenant. La priorité c'est surtout de savoir combien de femmes sont concernées par le phénomène, pour pouvoir traiter leur cas au plus vite.

- Quoi, vous pensez qu'il peut y en avoir d'autres ?!

- John ! Il n'y a aucune raison que ça se limite à nous seules !

Le lieutenant-colonel poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais il fallait se montrer fort devant le sexe faible. Il échouait hélas lamentablement. Il désigna l'échographie des mini-monstres :

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire de _ça_ ?

- Avortement, expliqua laconiquement Keller. On a de quoi pratiquer trois IVG médicamenteuses, mais ça ne suffira pas. Et puis il vaut mieux être sûrs que… tout a été enlevé. Déjà que c'est arrivé sans prévenir…

Elle semblait faire abstraction du fait qu'elle était aussi concernée, pour parler d'un ton professionnel, même si sa voix tremblait légèrement.

- La première IVG est programmée demain, en fin de matinée, annonça-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, mais sa moue signifiait bien que ces choses le dépassaient et qu'il n'avait rien à en dire. Le médecin devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Carter récapitula :

- Demain, dès huit heures, réunion de toutes les femmes au mess. On distribue des tests, on fait des prises de sang… Ensuite on interroge Neleia… et on voit ce qu'elle peut nous dire. Puis on procédera aux premières interventions.

- En espérant que nous ne soyons pas trop nombreuses, fit Keller. Pour que ce soit vite fini.

- C'est vous qui allez faire tout ça ?

La question de John était une interrogation déguisée afin de savoir comment Keller allait faire pour son propre cas. Elle répondit simplement :

- Le docteur Biro et le docteur Cole me suppléeront.

- En quelques jours, tout ceci devrait être fini, fit Sam. Et espérons que nous aurons également compris ce qu'il s'est passé, pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise… et que personne n'aura de séquelles.

Son ton était grave, la solution semblait trouvée mais elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment rassurée. Ses deux subordonnés non plus : ce qui leur arrivait était trop étrange et touchait trop intimement certaines personnes ici pour être pris avec détachement.

- Bien, je vais annoncer qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire d'autre que dormir, pour ce soir, annonça Keller en s'éloignant vers le groupe de femmes.

Sam échangea un regard avec son second, un regard qui voulait signifier que les jours à venir n'allaient pas être faciles.

Elle s'éloigna de Sheppard penaud, et laissa la place à Teyla – ce qui ne le remonta pas forcément. Les deux amis se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. John finit par ouvrir la bouche :

- Donc vouuus… ?

- Oui.

- Mais quaaand… ?

- Je l'ai appris ce soir.

- Oh. Eeeet… ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas cette fois le sens de sa demi-interrogation. Il finit par prononcer :

- Qui ?

Elle soupira et le considéra un moment.

- Un Athosien. Kanaan.

- Maaaais… d'accord.

- Nous sommes ensemble depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, mais ma situation est compliquée, nous ne pouvons nous voir aussi souvent que nous le souhaitons… Je suis très heureuse d'attendre un enfant de lui. Même s'il y a une certaine forme de jalousie de la part des autres femmes ici…

Le militaire continuait à la regarder avec de grands yeux à la fois stupéfaits et presqu'horrifiés. Peut-être autant qu'en découvrant l'échographie des Furlings. Il bloquait complètement sur l'information. C'était la première chose de la journée que Teyla trouvait amusante. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fatiguée…

- Je suis enceinte de trois semaines. Avant que l'on ne découvre le vaisseau Furling, donc. Il faut croire que ça m'a préservé d'une grossesse « étrangère » survenue sans doute après que l'on n'ouvre le vaisseau.

- C'est sûr ?

- … Que je n'ai pas de Furling en moi ou que je suis enceinte ?

John soupira. Bon sang, il y avait des journées où il aurait encore préféré se retrouver seul face à trois ou quatre Wraiths. Au moins, l'affaire aurait été dans ses cordes, et surtout vite réglée.

**vVv**

- Colonel Carter ? Vous m'avez appelé ?

- Il y a vingt bonnes minutes, Hoacks.

- Excusez-moi, je me suis perdu : je ne savais plus où était votre bureau.

Sam soupira. Elle avait les traits tirés et des cernes marqués : elle avait très peu et mal dormi.

- Asseyez-vous, Henri. Dans une heure nous allons convoquer toutes les femmes de la Cité, suite à… une effroyable découverte cette nuit.

- Ah bon ? s'inquiéta le psychiatre en pliant ses grandes jambes pour se poser sur sa chaise, face au bureau de la dirigeante.

- Il va falloir que vous les aidiez à accepter quelque chose de difficile. Et que vous aidiez aussi celles qui sont déjà au courant… parce que je vous assure qu'elles ont _toutes_ beaucoup de mal à supporter l'idée…

**vVv**

Les portes du mess, une fois n'était pas coutume, étaient closes. Des grappes d'hommes s'agglutinaient devant elles, histoire de savoir ce qui se tramait à l'intérieur. L'un d'entre eux, en retrait et bras croisés, dominait la foule et restait concentré sur l'entrée.

- Ronon ?

Il se tourna vers le major Lorne qui arrivait, un peu décontenancé par le bazar ambiant, et surtout par l'annonce qui était passée il y avait une demi-heure, ordonnant à toutes les femmes de se rendre au plus vite au mess. UNIQUEMENT les femmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Aucune idée.

Le Satédien reposa son regard sur les portes. Elles ne tardèrent pas à s'ouvrir, et Sheppard sortit. Quand elles se refermèrent, l'officier en second de la Cité se retrouva seul face à une bonne cinquantaine d'Atlantes mâles. Il fendit la foule sans répondre aux questions, se contentant de lever les bras en signe d'apaisement.

- On vous expliquera, on vous expliquera !

Le « on » bien sûr était un pronom choisi. Il s'éloigna et les curieux, voyant qu'il ne les désapprouvait pas, reprirent leur poste. Encore heureux que la découverte des grossesses multiples n'ait pas encore fait le tour de la Cité. Laverne avait su se montrer très persuasive envers les trois malades qui avaient assisté à toute l'effervescence de cette nuit. Il atteint Lorne et Ronon.

- Mon colonel ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je me défile.

Il ne répondit pas au regard interrogateur de ses deux interlocuteurs et se passa une main sur le visage.

- C'est grave ? demanda Ronon.

- Si vous entendez des cris venir de l'intérieur dans quinze minutes alors oui, c'est grave. Vraiment _très_ grave…

Le major et Ronon échangèrent un regard peu rassuré.

* * *

**_Julie Winchester pourra établir un compte précis du nombre de femmes enceintes au total après le prochain chapitre !_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews ! Merci à ceux qui lisent cette histoire sans rien dire aussi, et bienvenue à ceux qui la découvriraient maintenant._**

**_Vous avez beaucoup de questions et beaucoup d'idées. J'espère que les chapitres qui arrivent répondront à vos attentes (même si je peux pas tout faire...) ! Et ne t'en fais pas Miyu, je compte bien garder le rythme d'un chapitre tous les trois jours en moyenne._**

**_Julie Winchester : Faire intervenir Jack, c'était une bonne idée en effet. Mais vu la tournure des évènements... Et non, je ne me moque pas de tes calculs : je suis pareille, c'est ça que je trouve amusant ! (je compte mes bagages régulièrement quand je suis en voyage, je compte le nombre de pages qu'il faut que je révise encore, je compte l'âge de Benjamin Button pendant toute la durée du film, ...). Et je compte qu'on en est au 11ème chapitre et que l'histoire va avancer._**

* * *

Le regard de Hoacks balaya le mess bien rempli. Que des femmes. Il se sentait un peu seul. Et terriblement mal depuis que Carter lui avait annoncé ce qu'elles avaient découvert cette nuit. Il allait falloir qu'il les aide à ne pas paniquer alors que lui-même était déjà terrifié à l'idée que des êtres soient arrivés dans leur corps, comme ça, tous seuls. Il respira un bon coup et se reprit : elles comptaient sur lui, et après tout il n'était pas le plus à plaindre dans cette histoire.

- Bien, fit Jennifer. Comme nous sommes très justes en tests de grossesse, je vais demander à celles qui en ont apporté sur Atlantis par initiative personnelle de bien vouloir aller les chercher. Une fois le test fait, je prélèverai à chacune un échantillon sanguin. Nous pensons avoir trouvé une solution pour nous en… débarrasser. Donc si le test revient positif, ne paniquez pas.

Mais elle savait que ses paroles étaient vaines : comment ne pas s'affoler en constatant que, sans aucune intervention, des êtres affreux avaient commencé à grandir dans votre corps ? Et qu'ils s'y trouvaient toujours ? Elle-même ne pouvait en faire abstraction, et un long frisson lui remontait la colonne vertébrale chaque fois qu'elle repensait à sa propre situation.

Une main se leva parmi la foule de femmes assises devant elle dans le mess, et dont les visages s'étaient décomposés à l'annonce de la découverte de cette nuit.

- Oui, docteur Kodovsky ?

- Est-ce vraiment utile pour les femmes de mon âge ? Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'il y a un risque ?

Keller détailla la petite chimiste. Elle devait avoir plus de soixante ans. Elle secoua la tête :

- Si, docteur Kodovsky, c'est possible.

- Moi j'le suis bien, lança Laverne, regroupée avec les femmes déjà fixées à quelques pas de Keller.

- Mais moi je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir d'enfant, insista le minuscule docteur avec une voix tremblante. Je ne _peux_ pas !

Keller la regarda avec tristesse, mais maintint sa position : c'était possible. La scientifique se rassit, soucieuse, et un murmure parcouru la salle. Neleia, au dernier rang, tourna la tête à gauche et à droite, inquiétée par l'attitude de toutes ces femmes. Une main rassurante se posa sur son épaule : Hoacks était derrière elle.

Jennifer annonça qu'elle commençait la distribution, et donna rendez-vous à toutes dans quinze minutes, même endroit, avec le résultat. Carter, debout avec les femmes qui avaient fait le test cette nuit, échangea un regard grave avec Henry. L'Anglais en voulu à Sheppard de s'être sauvé si vite.

_

La porte du mess s'ouvrit à nouveau, et la vingtaine de femmes qui en sortirent furent surprises de trouver autant d'hommes qui guettaient. Ils les pressèrent de questions, mais avant qu'elles ne puissent répondre la voix autoritaire de leur supérieur enjoint :

- Allez faire ce que vous avez à faire, mesdemoiselles. Et vous messieurs, patientez encore quelques minutes, on vous expliquera.

Alors que les femmes s'éloignaient chercher des tests dans leurs quartiers, Sheppard reprit son petit laïus sur les cris et les quinze minutes, à l'adresse de tous cette fois. Ca ne rassura absolument pas les hommes, et l'appréhension de Ronon et Lorne grandit encore un peu plus.

_

Il y avait la queue pour aller aux toilettes du mess. Quelques femmes s'étaient regroupées autour des fontaines d'eau et buvaient verres sur verres. Keller était passée aux prises de sang, aidée par ses infirmières, tandis que Carter et les celles décelées cette nuit répondaient aux questions des autres. Neleia retourna dans ses mains le test de grossesse que Laverne lui avait remis quelques minutes plus tôt. Hoacks laissa une technicienne qui lui parlait pour aller s'assoir à côté de la jeune fille.

- C'est un test de grossesse, expliqua-t-il. Il faut le faire.

- C'est quoi ?

- Pour savoir si vous attendez un bébé.

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec gravité :

- Je ne peux pas avoir un bébé.

Il fallait comprendre « ce n'est pas possible que je sois enceinte », sans doute. Il soupira :

- Vous avez compris ce que le docteur Keller a expliqué ?

Neleia baissa les yeux et regarda à nouveau le test. Le médecin se mordit les lèvres : il mourrait d'envie de lui poser une question, mais il ne savait pas comment la formuler. Et puis ce n'était pas l'endroit, ni la priorité : Carter lui avait dit qu'elle l'interrogerait plus tard. Une ombre s'étendit sur eux :

- Je vais lui montrer, docteur.

Il hocha la tête et laissa Teyla prendre en charge la jeune femme. En se redressant sur son siège, il leva la tête vers Lucy Novel, Katie Brown et d'autres femmes dont le test avait été positif cette nuit. Leurs regards durs tournés vers Neleia lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos.

_

Cela devait faire dix minutes qu'il était sorti de là. Adossé au mur face au mess, John attendait, comme tous les autres hommes qui avaient fini par s'installer et parler d'autre chose.

- Hey. Sheppard, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On ne peut pas aller petit-déjeuner ?

Il se tourna vers Rodney, qui débarquait.

- Z'avez pas entendu l'appel au haut-parleur ?

- Ah c'est peut-être ça qui m'a réveillé alors… Y'avait un bruit…

Sheppard soupira, et le scientifique crut bon de se justifier, un peu virulemment :

- J'ai travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour trouver une Porte qui nous permette de gagner la planète « arrivée » des Furlings en Jumper ! J'ai même essayé de voir si on ne pouvait pas monter le moteur Furling sur un de nos vaisseaux !

- Et ca a donné quoi ?

- Rien. C'est pas le moteur principal, c'est juste un moteur de secours. Leia n'y connait rien.

- Ou vous lui avez mal posé la question.

- La Porte la plus proche est à trois jours et demi en Jumper, et si on arrive un jour à y ajouter ce pseudo-moteur, on gagnera seize minutes de voyage.

- Super.

- Je crois qu'il va falloir attende que le Dédale arrive. Je me demande quand même comment ils ont pu traverser l'univers avec ce vaisseau à piles… c'est comme si vous essayiez d'arriver sur la Lune avec un vélo ! Je devrais peut-être réinterroger Leia…

- De toute façon oubliez ça pour le moment, Rodney, fit John en se tournant vers les portes closes du mess. De un, comme vous l'avez dit, on ne peut qu'attendre le Dédale, et de deux, il y a beaucoup plus préoccupant.

- Ah bon ?

L'officier ne donna pas plus d'explication, d'autant plus que les femmes qui étaient sorties pour rejoindre leurs quartiers firent tout à coup leur réapparition. Certaines avaient encore leur test à la main, et en se rendant compte de la nature de l'objet, quelques Atlantes bloquèrent. Elles traversèrent le couloir sans un mot, à pas pressés, et rentrèrent dans le mess. Les discussions repartirent bon train parmi les curieux à nouveau animés.

- Vous avez vu la même chose que moi ? Ce qu'elles tenaient dans leurs mains…

John ne répondit pas à Rodney : on l'appelait dans sa radio.

- Oui ? … C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre… Il y en a combien pour le moment ? Wow…Bon je crois qu'on va faire comme… Voilà. Vous voulez le faire ? … Entendu, bien sûr. Alors j'y vais. Non non, ça ira.

Il fit signe aux hommes qui l'entouraient et annonça :

- Bon, tout le monde en salle de la Porte. Je veux tous les hommes là-bas dans cinq minutes. Chuck, filez faire une annonce.

- Sheppard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? insista Rodney.

- Vous, vous n'avez pas du revoir Katie depuis hier soir.

- Heuu… Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- En salle de la Porte, Rodney. Ce que je vais dire va peut-être vous rassurer, mais vous serez bien le seul.

Il s'éloigna avant que McKay ne puisse lui poser une autre question. Remontant le mouvement des hommes qui se rendaient au point de rendez-vous, intrigués, Sheppard croisa Lorne et Ronon et leur glissa : « Très bientôt je vais avoir grand besoin de vous… ».

_

Neleia n'eut pas le temps de refermer la porte des toilettes qu'une jeune femme s'y engouffrait déjà. Teyla la regarda :

- C'est fait ?

- Oui. Après ?

- Il faut attendre un peu.

_- Mein Gott… Unmöglich !_

Une jeune femme blonde à leurs côtés avait pâlit, son test à la main. Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers Keller, qui, poussée à bout, faisait passer les échographies réalisées cette nuit aux femmes qui venaient de découvrir un test positif. Régulièrement, elle annonçait le nombre de « maternités » avérées à Sheppard, un chiffre qui augmentait toujours. Une nuée bruyante débattait autour d'elle et Carter, qui tentaient de les calmer. Etant elles-mêmes concernées par le problème, c'était on ne pouvait plus difficile, d'autant plus que deux femmes ne cessaient de demander si, une fois débarrassées des embryons, il n'y avait pas un risque que d'autres reviennent. De l'autre côté du mess, plusieurs femmes s'étaient assises en retrait, extrêmement pâles. Hoacks tentait de discuter ; certaines pleuraient. Teyla soupira.

Une chape de plomb venait de tomber sur la Cité.

_

- Combien maintenant ?

John écouta avec attention la réponse dans son oreillette. Rodney, Lorne et Ronon le regardaient de loin, au bas des escaliers de la Porte. Autour d'eux se rassemblaient tous les hommes de la Cité, qui arrivaient au pas de course, tous aussi intrigués les uns que les autres. Certains visages avaient déjà viré à l'inquiétude en voyant Sheppard préoccupé. Le brouhaha ambiant véhiculait des hypothèses qui allaient de l'annonce que le CIS avait décidé de renvoyer les femmes de l'expédition, à celle que Sheppard avait mise enceinte Carter voire plusieurs autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? fit une voix essoufflée.

- On va bientôt le savoir Radek.

En effet, John avait descendu des marches pour s'arrêter légèrement en hauteur.

- Messieurs…

Il eut toute leur attention.

- Nous venons de constater un phénomène qui nous dépasse, et qui n'a jamais été rencontré nulle part… Ces derniers jours, plusieurs femmes dans la Cité se sont rendues compte qu'elles étaient enceintes.

- On est au courant, murmura Rodney dépité, en repensant à Katie.

- Cette nuit, d'autres ont constaté qu'elles l'étaient aussi. En ce moment-même au mess, toute la population féminine de la Cité fait des tests de grossesse…

Un murmure parcourut la salle et quelques têtes se baissèrent. Rodney fronça les sourcils, intrigué par ce que John venait d'annoncer, tandis que ses voisins faisaient de même. On entendit un « mais, même la petite brune du labo de physique ? » et Sheppard put apercevoir quelques regards affolés de personnes se demandant si elles n'avaient pas quelques responsabilités dans l'un ou l'autre de ces miracles. Une main se leva :

- Monsieur ? Certains d'entre nous n'ont rien à voir là-dedans !

Des éclats de voix l'approuvèrent.

- Du calme ! Du caalme ! La vérité c'est qu'aucun d'entre vous à mon avis n'est fautif dans cette affaire… Pour le moment nous comptons soixante-sept femmes enceintes dans la Cité.

- Soixante-sept !

La salle s'emplit d'un brouhaha qui semblait toujours croître. Radek, Rodney et Lorne échangèrent un regard impressionné. Ils se tournèrent vers Ronon.

- C'est pas moi !

- Mais… pf ! On se doute que c'est pas vous, signifia Lorne. Vous avez déjà entendu parler de choses comme ça ?

- Non.

Le Satédien haussa les épaules. Radek murmura un « quel prétentieux ! » à un Lorne dubitatif, et ils se retournèrent vers Sheppard, qui avait un mal de chien à calmer la foule. John dut crier pour continuer :

- CE N'EST PAS naturel. Vous vous en doutez. Même les femmes les plus âgées sont concernées, mêmes celles qui n'avaient pas de… raisons d'être enceintes.

Rodney commençait à être très intéressé par ce que Sheppard disait.

Le commandant en second de la Cité porta la main à son oreillette et annonça :

- Soixante-quinze femmes.

L'assemblée s'agita de nouveau et il lança un regard implorant à Lorne pour qu'il l'aide à ramener le calme. Un sifflement fit revenir le silence.

- Merci… Ronon… Soixante-dix-neuf. » Sheppard prit une profonde inspiration. « Quelques échographies ont été réalisées cette nuit. Il apparaît qu'elles n'attendent pas un bébé mais un… enfin, deux ou trois… aliens. Furling. Comme la bête qui a été trouvée dans le vaisseau découvert il y a un mois. ET LAISSEZ-MOI FINIR !

Il avait crié dans le vide : pour une fois, l'attention se maintint. Le choc était trop grand. Rodney était resté la bouche grande ouverte, réalisant d'un coup ce que cela impliquait pour Katie. John continua, tentant de montrer qu'ils maîtrisaient une situation qui en vérité les dépassait :

- Avec le colonel Carter, nous voulons que tout le monde soit au courant. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour enlever ces bestioles de leur corps, mais nous ne saurons si cela fonctionne que demain… en attendant il va falloir prendre soin de vos collègues féminines. Le coup est dur pour elles.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son oreillette, tandis que Lorne demandait :

- Mais… et le colonel Carter, justement ?

- Elle est aussi concernée Major... Messieurs, le verdict vient de tomber, tous les résultats sont arrivés : il y a quatre-vingt-deux femmes enceintes dans la Cité… La totalité de la population féminine de la mission Atlantis.

Les têtes se baissèrent, consternées.

Seul Radek leva une main :

- Mais, Colonel, il n'y a pas quatre-vingt-deux femmes dans la Cité… Maintenant que Leia est là, il y en a quatre-vingt-trois…

Les regards convergèrent vers Sheppard qui reprit sa radio.

* * *

**_Et ce cher lieutenant-colonel va continuer à empoigner sa radio en silence pendant quelques jours encore, en attendant le chapitre 12 (et vos éventuelles spéculations)._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et ça encourage à poster vite la suite ! Merci au mystérieux Python3921 de m'avoir ajouté à ses favoris, bienvenue à ceux qui la découvrent encore (vous avez le droit de ne pas garder le silence). Et bon retour parmi mes lecteurs à Zaïka et ses fameux "wow wow", c'est un plaisir ! Mention spéciale à Miyu pour son commentaire très littéraire qu'elle va pouvoir comparer à ma version de la suite. :)_**

**_Julie Winchester : je ne sais pas si je suis encore Clio alors... :p_**

**_Lunastrelle : Et Neleia dans tout ça ? Réponse maitenant !_**

* * *

Pas de ligne bleue. Le test restait négatif. A côté d'elle, Keller tenait dans ses mains deux autres tests, que la même personne avait faits précédemment et qui affichaient le même résultat. Elle secoua la tête :

- Je vais vous prélever un peu de sang.

Neleia leva les yeux de l'objet qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts quand Jennifer lui releva la manche de son polo. La jeune extra-terrestre plongea son regard dans celui de Hoacks, qui s'était assis à ses côtés, déconcerté. Elle affichait un regard dur, soucieux et triste. Encore une fois, elle était différente. Différente des autres femmes, différente des autres humains. Autour d'elle, un petit groupe s'était formé, elle était au cœur de toutes les rumeurs. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette fermeté dans son visage, Henry l'aurait cru prête à pleurer.

- Elle sait quelque chose, murmura Carter à côté de lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la dirigeante, sûre d'elle, mais n'ajouta rien. Keller retira l'aiguille du bras de Neleia. C'est à ce moment que Lucy Taylor-Novel explosa :

- C'EST DE SA FAUTE ! C'est à cause d'elle qu'on est comme ça !

Elle désignait sévèrement Neleia du doigt. Le désespoir avait cédé à la colère chez la future mère déçue. Plusieurs voix la soutinrent.

- Lucy ! Calmez-vous !

- Vous ne pouvez pas dire que ce n'est pas vrai, mon colonel ! fit une lieutenante rousse à côté de Lucy. On a toutes des monstres dans le ventre, sauf elle ! Et les monstres, c'est les mêmes bestioles que son copain !

Elle s'était rapprochée avec hostilité de Neleia, et une dizaine d'autres femmes aussi remontées la suivaient. Carter et Teyla s'étaient postées devant elle, tandis que Keller hésitait. L' « amie » du Furling commençait à paniquer, rencontrant pour la première fois l'animosité. Elle se leva d'un coup, mais son mètre cinquante était bien vulnérable au milieu de près d'une centaine de femmes qui lui en voulaient.

- Elle se fiche de nous ! Elle nous a eus depuis le début ! Faites-la avouer ! Qu'elle nous débarrasse de ce truc et qu'on se débarrasse d'elle !

- Lieutenant Winsey ! Eloignez-vous c'est un ordre !

Alors que l'atmosphère s'échauffait, Hoacks déplia soudainement son imposante stature pour se placer devant Neleia, dominant Carter et Teyla. Et pour une fois, il parut énervé :

- MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !

Il n'était pas sûr que la voix grave impressionne le groupe des révoltées, mais elle eut le mérite de les surprendre un peu, et elles se turent. Il en profita :

- Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment qu'elle y est pour quelque chose ?

- Nous allons l'interroger, des personnes compétentes s'en chargeront, ajouta Carter à la suite d'Hoacks. Nous trouverons une solution, mais vous n'avez pas à régler son cas.

Les frondeuses soutinrent un moment le regard de la dirigeante, puis tournèrent les talons, certaines mêmes, poussées à bout, fondirent en larmes. Neleia tremblante était collée à Hoacks qui l'avait protégée. Elle sentait qu'elle devait le remercier, mais lorsqu'il se retourna pour lui faire face, il la regardait différemment. Pas d'hostilité, comme chez les autres, mais une incompréhension mêlée de déception. Il avait beau l'avoir défendue, leurs paroles l'avaient interpelé.

- Emmenez-la loin d'ici, Henry, ordonna Carter. Dans mon bureau, et sous bonne garde.

Pour la surveiller _et_ la protéger. Hoacks saisit doucement la jeune fille par le bras pour la faire sortir. Elle se sentit rassurée qu'il ne soit pas plus brusque, mais attristée par son absence de sourire.

- Maintenant retournez dans vos quartiers, ou travailler si vous vous en sentez le courage. Le docteur Keller vous appellera dès qu'elle aura le résultat de vos tests personnels. Et nous vous tiendrons au courant du moyen trouvé pour interrompre nos… la gestation.

Les femmes commencèrent à gagner la sortie dans un silence terrible. Teyla prit en charge celles qui avaient le plus craqué. Sam se tourna vers Keller :

- Jennifer, retournez à l'infirmerie. Enlevez-nous _ça_.

**v**

John, Rodney, Evan et Ronon étaient dans le bureau de Carter, alors que tous les autres s'étaient dispersés. A voir leurs têtes, ils avaient passé des jours meilleurs. On les comprenait.

- Rodney, glissa Sheppard. Ca ne me regarde pas vraiment mais… vous devriez être avec Katie. C'est loin d'être facile pour elle.

Rodney le regarda un moment, avant de finalement hocher la tête sans entrain, et de quitter le bureau. Il croisa sur le seuil Hoacks qui venait d'arriver, tenant par le bras une Neleia effondrée, le visage baigné de larmes, mais qui se laissait faire. Avant de partir, le scientifique jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille qui ne le regarda pas. Le psychiatre l'agrippait fermement, mais le cœur n'y était pas, et il évitait de croiser ses yeux. De toute façon elle restait fixée sur le sol, et sur sa propre tragédie. Déjà, les trois combattants ne la regardaient plus de la même façon ; John avait un air sévère, se forçant à chasser tout sentiment de pitié au loin, Lorne oscillait entre la curiosité et la méfiance prononcée, et Ronon, lui, avait clairement opté pour l'hostilité. Les techniciens dans la salle de la Porte avaient eux aussi perdu toute trace de sympathie profonde pour la jeune femme, sauf peut-être Chuck, qui paraissait déçu.

- Le colonel Carter veut l'interroger, expliqua Henry.

- Je sais, c'était prévu... Mais nous étions loin de penser qu'elle serait la seule à bénéficier d'une « immunité »… Asseyez-la, on attend Carter.

Hoacks poussa doucement Neleia dans un fauteuil. Elle continua à sangloter en silence, les quatre hommes qui l'encadraient debout ne trouvant rien à dire. Hoacks finit par lâcher :

- Elle n'y est sans doute pour rien.

- Elle était au _courant_, cracha Ronon. Elle nous l'a _caché_ !

- Peut-être pas…

Le regard du colonel le fit taire. Le psychiatre excédé par la situation finit par tourner les talons en annonçant qu'il allait chercher un livre, un imagier, puisqu'elle n'arriverait sans doute pas à trouver tous les mots nécessaires pour son interrogatoire. A la vérité, il voulait surtout s'éloigner de là. Il laissait Neleia toute seule, et tant pis, il ne savait plus quoi penser. En sortant il croisa Carter, qui referma la porte et se plaça devant Neleia. Elle posa sur elle un regard qui se voulait dur, comme ceux de Ronon en John qui l'encadraient. Lorne, un peu en retrait, se considérait plus comme un observateur suspicieux.

- Alors ? Vous savez ce qu'il se passe, j'imagine.

Neleia ne répondit pas et continua à sangloter en regardant le sol. Cela ne sembla attendrir personne, et au contraire en énerva certains. Ronon lui prit brusquement le bras :

- Hé ! On vous parle !

Elle étouffa un cri. Carter redemanda, ou plutôt affirma :

- Vous saviez que cela allait se produire.

- Noon…

La jeune fille secoua la tête en reniflant.

- Non… C'est pour moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui est pour vous ?, demanda sévèrement John, néanmoins intrigué.

Elle secoua à nouveau la tête, en levant cette fois ses grands yeux humides vers lui, avec ce regard impuissant qu'elle prenait pour faire comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas les mots pour s'exprimer.

- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas enceinte ? reprit Sam, sans s'émouvoir.

A la vérité, elle faisait des efforts pour tenir, et rester concentré sur les priorités de la Cité. Mais une pensée lui revenait tout le temps : elle avait ces _choses_ en elle…

- Je sais pas. Peut-être parce que… Parce que moi j'ai les bébés avant.

Les Terriens se regardèrent, un peu décontenancés.

- « Les bébés avant » ?

- Les bébés Furlings. Avant.

- Vous avez déjà eu un… un embryon Furling ? Dans votre ventre ?, crut comprendre Sam. Elle se refusait à utiliser le mot « bébé » pour désigner ce parasite.

- Oui. Avant. Avec Kschhhiiiiiaaarr.

Les quatre Atlantes en furent estomaqués. Carter devint livide et s'accrocha au bureau pour ne pas faillir. John secoua énergiquement la tête :

- On ne peut pas avoir… un bébé avec cette chose, pas un humain ! Ce n'est _pas possible _!

- La majorité des femmes ici ne sont même pas rentrées en contact avec la créature…, fit Sam dans un souffle.

Neleia ne comprenait pas leur effroi.

- Comment… comment c'est possible ?

Lorne avait posé la question à la cantonade, mais Neleia la prit pour elle :

- Avec la machine.

- … Avec la machine.

- Oui.

- Quelle machine ?

- La machine à Kschhhiiiiiaaarr.

- Où elle est ? demanda Ronon.

- Dans le laboratoire à Kschhhiiiiiaaarr et à les Furlings.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers le sol, le regard douloureux cette fois. Hoacks entra à ce moment-là, l'imagier à la main, pour trouver un silence de mort, une jeune fille repliée sur elle-même et quatre Atlantes interloqués. Rien de positif. John lui expliqua rapidement la situation.

- Je sais pas, fit soudain Neleia en relevant la tête. Je sais pas avant, tout ça. On va sur Atlantis pour moi, mais je sais pas que Kschhhiiiiiaaarr veut faire ça. Il sait pas il y a des humains sur Atlantis. On va sur Atlantis pour moi. Pour moi, toute seule.

- Elle ne maîtrise que le présent…

- On avait compris Hoacks…

- Pourquoi vous allez sur Atlantis pour vous ?

Le ton de Sam avait perdu toute trace de sécheresse, se recolorant d'un ton doux. Cela encouragea un peu Neleia, mais ses yeux repartirent dans un passé pénible.

- Parce que j'ai mal. J'ai mal avec la machine pour le bébé. Kschhhiiiiiaaarr veut pas. Il veut le bébé, mais il veut pas j'ai mal. Il… pense sur Atlantis ça aide.

- Demander l'aide des Anciens ? Des humains d'Atlantis ?

- Non. Il sait pas il y a des humains sur Atlantis, insista-t-elle.

Sam s'était rapprochée et baissée, pour se mettre au niveau de Neleia. Elle voulait comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait ces êtres affreux en elle, comprendre pourquoi on leur infligeait ça à toutes. Et en même temps, elle se rendait aussi compte que Neleia avait sans doute souffert beaucoup plus qu'elles. Même son ventre vide, elle était la première victime.

John finit par interrompre l'échange de regard intense entre les deux femmes, pour ordonner d'une voix radoucie :

- Il faut nous raconter maintenant Neleia. On essayera de comprendre, mais il faut nous dire. Pourquoi vous étiez avec le Furling, pourquoi exactement vous êtes venus sur Atlantis, et pourquoi les femmes ici se retrouvent comme ça… » - Il hésita avant d'ajouter – « On tient à elles. On ne veut pas qu'il leur arrive de mal, on veut comprendre ce qui leur arrive.

L'amie du Furling hocha la tête, et se redressa sur son siège. A part Ronon, plus personne ne semblait hostile, ils étaient plutôt doucement curieux. Et ils redoutaient tous une histoire horrible. Elle commença :

- Les Furlings sont malades. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir de bébé normal. La mère est malade et son bébé n'est pas normal. Ou… l'homme Furling est malade et son bébé n'est pas normal. Pareil. Très beaucoup de Furlings malades donc pas de bébé normal. _Pas du tout._ Le bébé ne fait rien. Il ne pense pas. Il est presque mort.

- D'accord, ils ne peuvent plus avoir d'enfants en bonne santé, ils naissent inertes, résuma Sam.

- Oui. Ca, c'est très avant. Il y a grand temps.

- Il y a longtemps.

- Oui. Très longtemps. Donc des Furlings veulent avoir des enfants guéris, des enfants pas malades. Alors ils cherchent des humains, des…

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit l'imagier des mains de Hoacks. Elle l'ouvrit à la page des animaux et désigna successivement un chimpanzé, un orang-outan, une vache…

- Ils cherchent des comme ça aussi. Et aussi des… Unas ?

- Les Unas, oui on connaît.

- Oui, des Unas, des humains et plein de choses vivantes, beaucoup. Un homme, une femme humain, un homme, une femme Unas, un homme, une femme comme ça. Les Furlings mettent ces choses vivantes sur la planète des Furlings, et ils regardent comment les choses ont des bébés.

Il y eut des regards déconcertés qui s'échangèrent à travers la pièce, mais Neleia n'en tint pas compte.

- Et après ils…. choisir les humains. Parce que les humains sont bien pour faire des bébés comme les Furlings.

Hoacks n'en revenait pas :

- Ils ont fait… un laboratoire d'observation sur la reproduction de différentes espèces ?

- Je ne comprends pas », lui répondit Neleia à qui la moitié des mots avait échappé. Elle continua son récit. – « Les humains c'est meilleur. Alors les Furlings choisir les humains et ils travaillent avec les deux humains, l'homme et la femme. La femme a un bébé humain et le bébé a besoin de la femme, donc ils mettent l'homme sur la planète de l'homme, avec les autres humains, et la femme reste toujours sur la planète des Furlings, avec le bébé. Le bébé humain, c'est moi.

Elle avait dit cela avec un petit sourire, auxquels les autres ne répondirent pas, navrés pour elle.

- Après je ne suis plus un bébé : je marche, je parle, je comprends, je lis. Les Furlings essayent les bébés Furlings avec ma mère, mais c'est difficile. Ca ne marche pas, il faut travailler beaucoup, il faut trouver comment on peut faire les bébés Furlings avec les humains. Ma mère est triste, elle veut les humains donc les Furlings mettent ma mère sur une planète avec les humains, quand moi je marche, je suis enfant. Moi je suis contente avec les Furlings, je ne connais pas les humains, donc je reste avec les Furlings. Les Furlings ont besoin de moi, pour faire des bébés. Alors je veux aider.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ? murmura Sam suspendue à ses lèvres.

- Ils ont fait la machine.

Elle déglutit, comme si ce souvenir était pénible, mais continua néanmoins, prenant un air grave :

- La machine c'est… un lit. Le bébé Furling arrive dans mon ventre.

- Comment ?

- C'est chaud.

- … Où ?

- Là, là, là, là.

Neleia avait montré à Sam ses bras, sa nuque, son dos. Rien qui concerne le bas-ventre. C'était déconcertant.

- C'est pas possible…

- Si c'est possible. La machine range dans mon corps les choses pour fabriquer le bébé Furling. Les choses sont avant dans mon corps, mais il faut ranger les choses pour faire le bébé.

- C'est impossible, répéta Sam.

- Ca… ça organise les éléments présents dans l'organisme pour créer des cellules ex-nihilo, au bon endroit, en prélevant sur ce dont le corps dispose déjà ? Et ces cellules peuvent se développer ensuite ?

Personne ne répondit à Henry, mais Sam lui jeta un regard chamboulé qui lui fit saisir qu'elle avait compris comme lui.

- Vous aviez quel âge quand ils ont fait ça ?

- Je ne suis plus un bébé humain, je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis une femme. J'ai le sang de la femme.

Il fallu quelques secondes, et qu'elle ajoute en montrant dans l'imagier qu'elle avait « les seins de la femme » pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle avait atteint la puberté. Les hommes en rougirent.

- Donc le bébé grandit dans mon ventre. Mais des fois… il faut aller encore à la machine, parce que le bébé ne grandit plus. Après la machine, c'est bon, le bébé grandit dans mon ventre. Mais je suis malade après la machine. J'ai très mal. Après deux jours, je vais bien. Et puis il faut aller encore à la machine, encore, encore, beaucoup, pour aider le bébé, et j'ai encore très mal. Et après ça va mieux. Le bébé grandit dans mon ventre. Il grandit, il grandit… Après il est… prêt. Alors il vient. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi. Mais il vient, il sort de mon ventre, et il va bien, il est normal. Pas de bébé Furling normal avant depuis très grand temps. Longtemps. Donc les humains, c'est bien. C'est _vraiment_ bien pour les bébés Furlings.

Elle en avait l'air convaincue, et voulait les convaincre aussi. Mais savoir qu'on avait fait de leur espèce des mères-porteuses forcées horrifiait les Atlantes.

- Et après ? demanda Lorne.

- Après il faut encore d'autres bébés. On fait deux autres bébés ensemble dans mon ventre. Mais la machine ça fait _vraiment_ mal, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr n'arrive pas à changer la machine. Alors quand le bébé trois arrive, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr dit on arrête la machine : il veut aider moi, il ne veut pas j'ai mal. Mais il a besoin de encore beaucoup de bébés Furlings. Sans bébé, les Furlings sont morts.

- Pourquoi ne pas demander à d'autres humains ? fit John.

- Parce que les Furlings ne veulent pas obliger les humains.

- Vous n'avez pas eu le choix.

- C'est une histoire de Furlings. Ils ont besoin des humains, mais ils ne veulent pas obliger, alors ils gardent moi seule. Ma mère elle est avec les humains avant, après elle est avec les Furlings et elle est triste. Donc elle retourne avec les humains. L'homme avec ma mère, pareil. Les humains seuls sont tristes. Moi je ne suis jamais avec les humains, jamais jamais, donc je ne connais pas ça, je ne suis pas triste. Je n'ai pas besoin des humains, je comprends les Furlings. Alors je peux rester. Parce que je suis pas comme une humaine. Je suis… différente.

Elle baissa la tête. C'était vrai, elle était différente. Et quoiqu'elle fasse, elle le serait toujours. Et puisqu'elle était née marginale, elle avait choisit de le rester jusqu'au bout, en se mettant au service des Furlings. Pour elle, ils étaient des amis à qu'elle sauvait d'une disparition certaine, et non des bourreaux.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr il pense que Atlantis c'est bien pour les bébés et pour moi. Pas besoin de la machine avec la Cité. Parce que Atlantis c'est pour les humains. La technologie sur Atlantis est pour les humains, avec la Cité il dit que je peux avoir des bébés Furlings et je n'ai pas mal.

- Comment ? s'étonna Hoacks. Il y a une machine ici pour ça ?

- Non, pas la machine. La _Cité_. Etre dans la Cité, c'est bien, ça ne fait pas mal.

- J'ai peur de comprendre, murmura Sheppard.

* * *

**_Ca y eeeest, Clio en vient aux explications ! Il était temps, certes. Est-ce que tout s'éclaire ?_**

**_(NB : je ne parle qu'exceptionnellement de moi-même à la 3ème personne du singulier, n'y voyez-là aucun ego démesuré... ou alors juste un tout petit peu démesuré)._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Grand merci à mes revieweuses, le début du mystère s'est éclairci, tout devrait être limpide (j'espère) après ce chapitre-ci (avis à MissSheppard ;) ).**_

**_Julie Winchester : Oui, mais de sens caché, ça m'arrive. L'exception qui confirme la règle peut-être :p_**

**_Hathor 2 : Explications compliquées, j'en conviens, j'espère que c'était compréhensible tout de même !_**

**_Mon retard de publication (dû à un oubli de chargeur PC) aura permis à certains de découvrir cette fic, d'après les stats. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre, merci !_**

* * *

_J'ai peur de comprendre, murmura Sheppard._

- Les murs,… fit Lorne en suivant l'idée de John. Les… circuits conducteurs ? Comme avec l'entité du cristal il y a deux mois ?

Sam soupira un « oh non… » en se prenant la tête entre les mains, tandis que les Atlantes ancienne génération ouvraient de grands yeux en comprenant l'ampleur du problème. Seul Hoacks restait hors du coup, et il l'exprima :

- Quoi ? Vous avez compris ce qu'elle voulait dire ?

- La Cité est construite avec des matériaux conducteurs, fit Sam. Il y a des circuits qui traversent le sol, les murs, dans toute la structure, c'est entre autres ce qui permet à quelqu'un qui a le gène de contrôler son environnement.

- Il y a deux mois, continua John, une entité est parvenue à s'introduire dans ces circuits, via… via moi. De là elle passait d'une personne à l'autre, en leur faisant faire des cauchemars horribles.

- Des cauchemars avec lui.

- Mais je n'y étais pour rien, Ronon.

- Et c'est comme ça que ma prédécesseur est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui...

- Si la technologie Furling était assez développée pour agencer des éléments internes au corps par simple contact avec la… machine, dit Carter, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'ils ne puissent pas reproduire la même chose ici, mais en se servant cette fois des matériaux conducteurs de la Cité, conçus pour interagir avec les humains.

- Ca ne fait pas mal, fit Neleia.

- Et ça ne fait pas mal, en effet… Au lieu de passer plusieurs fois dans une machine inadaptée à notre race, Neleia n'aurait eu qu'à vivre sur la Cité, et laisser les informations nécessaires à la croissance de l'embryon Furling arriver dans son organisme par simple contact quotidien avec son environnement.

- C'est… c'est incroyable !

Il n'y eu personne pour répliquer à Hoacks que c'était ça, le programme Stargate. Sam demanda au Britannique si elle avait déjà évoqué tout cela avec lui.

- Non… Non, jamais. On a fait quelques séances sur ce qu'elle a vécu mais, mais je les espace parce que parler d'un passé aussi révolu n'est pas facile. Et puis avec son vocabulaire limité, ça ne pouvait pas aller très loin.

- Mais maintenant elle parle mieux, railla Ronon.

- Oui, et c'est récent, la prochaine discussion était prévue cet après-midi.

Le psychiatre avait répondu d'un ton inhabituellement sec. Cette histoire commençait à lui faire perdre ses moyens à lui aussi. Il respira un bon coup et demanda doucement à la jeune fille :

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas parlé de tout ça ?

- Parce que c'est une histoire de Furlings. Parce que maintenant la vie avec les humains c'est intéressant pour moi. Parce que je pense les bébés Furlings c'est une histoire finie.

- Pas si finie que ça, remarqua Lorne.

- Et ce n'est pas étonnant, fit John.

Devant les regards interrogateurs de certains, il expliqua :

- Il avait prévu d'utiliser seulement Neleia pour régénérer sa race, dans une Cité vide. Seulement il est resté bloqué à l'entrée, et quand enfin on les a réveillés et amenés à bon port, des siècles plus tard, la Cité était de nouveau habitée. Par nous… Quatre-vingt-deux femmes, au lieu d'une seule, pour lui c'était une occasion inespérée, il a sauté dessus...

Mais il se rendit compte que ça ne collait pas, et Sam l'exprima à sa place :

- Mais le Furling était mort… Il ne pouvait pas lancer le programme… d' « insémination » spontanée…

Les regards se tournèrent de nouveau vers Neleia avec suspicion. Elle le comprit de suite :

- Je n'ai pas fait ça ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Kschhhiiiiiaaarr sait tout, moi je ne sais pas comment ça marche.

- Mais il est mort.

Ma jeune fille eut un temps d'arrêt. Elle finit par dire :

- Je rêve de lui une fois, à l'infirmerie. Il me parle. Il me dit que ça va bien. Il me dit que c'est bien que je suis avec les humains.

- Ce sont des rêves Neleia, lança sans réfléchir Hoacks… Attendez, vous ne venez pas de me dire que vous aviez rencontré une entité qui pouvait intervenir dans les rêves ?

- Il serait donc vivant, mais _dans_ la Cité. Sa conscience serait dans la Cité, exprima Lorne.

- Oh bon sang.

- Ca expliquerait pourquoi le Furling était mort, mais sans avoir été noyé, comprit Carter. Il a sauvegardé sa conscience dans l'ordinateur du vaisseau.

- Il n'était pas obligé de mourir !

- Pour que je continue de dormir, John. Le vaisseau Furling doit réveiller nous tout seul si on n'est pas réveillés après un long moment. Ca veut dire qu'il y a un problème si on n'est pas réveillé encore.

- Un second programme de sortie de stase, comprit Carter. Au cas où le premier ne fonctionne pas, sans doute pour éviter qu'ils ne passent leur vie à dormir, et qu'ils trouvent une solution s'ils sont bloqués quelque part.

- Oui. Mais le vaisseau a de l'eau dedans, si je me réveille, je…

- … vous vous noyez, aida Hoacks.

- Oui. Et Kschhhiiiiiaaarr veut pas que moi je vous noyez. Alors il est mort, et il va dedans l'ordinateur du vaisseau pour que le vaisseau ne réveille pas moi. Il dit ça dans mes rêves.

Sam explicita l'histoire qui s'éclairait à présent :

- Ils n'avaient pas prévu que le vaisseau subirait des dommages et qu'il se remplirait d'eau. Le Furling a quitté son corps en… téléchargeant sa conscience dans le vaisseau pour que Neleia puisse vivre, sinon le second programme les aurait tous les deux réveillés – l'homme étant déjà mort. Une fois _dans_ son vaisseau, il a pu contrôler et arrêter ce programme de réveil, sans doute sans pouvoir réintégrer son corps. Quand Rodney est parvenu à créer une interface entre l'ordinateur du vaisseau et nos ordinateurs, le Furling toujours a pu accéder à notre système, s'y installer… Ca explique pourquoi des femmes ne se sont inquiétées d'être enceintes que depuis quelques jours : jusqu'à il y a une semaine, tout était normal, leurs cycles respectés. C'est lorsque Rodney a pu accéder aux données du vaisseau qu'il y a pu en sortir.

- Encore de sa faute…

- En fait c'est Radek qui a achevé l'interface. Et de toute façon personne n'aurait pu deviner que cela arriverait, John. Ils ont agit comme on le fait depuis des années dans les programmes de recherches Stargate…

Elle soupira : c'était vrai, ils avaient toujours été certes méfiants, mais à des lieues d'imaginer qu'une telle situation puisse se produire. Bien que ses décisions de dirigeantes n'aient pas à être remises en cause, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait failli à sa tâche.

- Une fois dans le système de la Cité, le Furling a pu jouer sur nos corps pour nous… faire fabriquer cet embryon à notre insu… sa disparition en temps qu'être l'a obligé sans doute à des extrémités qu'ils se refusait à employer avant : forcer les mères porteuses… Mais il a préservé Neleia, conscient de ce qu'il lui a déjà fait endurer. Et il est apparu dans ses rêves.

- Non il est apparu _avant_ dans les rêves de Neleia, objecta Hoacks. Elle nous en a « parlé » dès le début. L'interface ne date que d'il y a une semaine je crois, c'est ça ?

- Oui mais il était dans le vaisseau quand elle était en stase. Il a pu avoir accès ainsi à son subconscient, alors qu'elle dormait.

- Et il ne vous a pas prévenu de ce qu'il comptait faire aux femmes ici, fit Ronon, circonspect, à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Non ! Quand je suis sur Atlantis il parle une fois et il dit au revoir et il est content que je suis avec les humains. C'est tout.

- C'était quand ? demanda Sam.

La jeune femme réfléchit.

- Je suis guérie à l'infirmerie. Il y a les… autres.

- Les autres ?

- Ohlàlà, pâlit Sheppard.

Il regarda chacun, comme s'ils devaient se rendre compte eux aussi d'une évidence.

- Elle parle des _Travelers _! Ils étaient ici, il y a une semaine, au moment où Radek a branché l'interface !

- Donc la première chose que le Furling a fait une fois dans notre système, c'est faire un dernier adieu à Neleia, comprit Sam, via ses rêves. Il a du ensuite se focaliser sur notre… insémination. Il ne vous a pas reparlé ?

- Non.

Il ne pouvait sans doute pas faire tant de choses à la fois : gérer la croissance de près de 200 êtres était prenant…

- Il aurait quand même pu prévenir, lâcha Ronon.

- Il devait se douter que…

- Attendez attendez, on constate que les Travelers étaient là au moment où l' « insémination » a eu lieu et ça n'inquiète personne ?

Des grimaces contrariées fusèrent quand ils prirent conscience que Sheppard avait raison de s'affoler. Lorne suggéra, peu convaincu, mais pour rassurer :

- … Peut-être qu'il faut rester sur la Cité pour que ça marche ? Ou qu'ils sont partis avant qu'il ne mette le processus en route ?

Personne, même Neleia ne put venir confirmer ces hypothèses. De toute façon il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire.

- Nous essayerons de les contacter sitôt cette réunion finie.

L'« interrogatoire » initial s'était transformé en « réunion » dans la bouche de Sam. Sheppard soupira que les Travelers étaient tout, sauf faciles à contacter…

Lorne en revint à leur situation actuelle :

- Est-ce qu'on peut trouver le Furling comme on avait trouvé l'entité ?

- On doit pouvoir le trouver oui, fit sa supérieure. La différence avec l'entité, c'est qu'il ne loge pas dans un humain, on ne pourra jamais l'isoler… Si on pouvait entrer en contact avec lui et lui faire arrêter le processus, tout serait réglé. Je vais charger Rodney et Zelenka de cela. Neleia sera aussi mise à contribution je pense.

Elle scruta la jeune fille pour s'assurer de sa coopération, et reformula sa phrase plus simplement pour qu'elle la comprenne. Elle acquiesça, et promis d'aider. Après la panique de cette nuit, une nouvelle solution s'offrait, sans doute moins traumatisante qu'une IVG, même médicamenteuse. Cependant Sam doutait fortement qu'un être, peut-être le dernier de son espèce, accepte de renoncer à plus de 200 naissances, ultimes espoirs pour renouveler sa race...

**vVv**

- Docteur Keller ? Dix autres résultats sont arrivés. Même taux de bêta-hCG : équivalent à neuf semaines de grossesse… On continue les analyses.

- Bien… Merci Eva.

Jennifer, en tenue d'opérante, continua à se laver les mains. Mais la petite infirmière blonde ne bougea pas.

- Docteur… Vous allez bien ?

Le médecin se retourna lentement et lui fit un petit sourire triste. Elle avait des cernes gigantesques et les yeux tristes.

- Ca ira mieux quand on saura qu'on peut retirer ces choses. On va être vite fixées.

- … Ca marchera, vous pensez ?, demanda l'infirmière avec anxiété.

- Et bien, elles s'apparentent à des embryons… Il n'y a pas de raison qu'une IVG par aspiration ne puisse pas s'appliquer ici. On a vu sur l'échographie qu'il y avait un simili-cordon ombilical, placenta… Tout y est, mais avec une croissance accélérée puisque d'après le colonel Carter, le processus n'a pu commencer qu'il y a une semaine, et pourtant ils sont déjà à un stade avancé...

- Et nous avons des taux de bêta-hCG record…

- Oui. Tout ça explique pourquoi on a déjà les symptômes d'une femme enceinte.

- Ils se nourrissent de nous…

L'infirmière allemande avait pris un air grave. Jennifer n'en menait pas large non plus : 81 IVG à pratiquer, et ceci le plus rapidement possible, c'était énorme. D'autant plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à oublier qu'elle allait elle aussi devoir passer sur la table d'opération…

- Ca va marcher, Eva. En attendant prenez bien soin de tout le monde. Notre position n'est pas facile, entre ce qui nous arrive et le devoir d'aider ceux et celles qui se présentent à l'infirmerie…

- Comptez sur moi.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un petit sourire de convenance, et chacune partit de son côté, avec le cœur lourd. Jennifer entra en salle d'opération.

Là, le sergent Bell était installée sur une table de gynécologie, le bas du corps recouvert d'un drap blanc. Elle semblait paisible, mais sa respiration s'était accélérée. Une infirmière lui parlait doucement, et se tourna vers Keller :

- Elle est prête.

- Bien. Alice, nous y allons ?

Le sergent acquiesça et Keller s'assit en face d'elle. Avant de soulever le drap, elle se tourna d'abord vers les instruments disposés sur une tablette à sa droite. Il régnait un silence de plomb.

- C'est courageux de se porter volontaire, Alice.

- On va toutes devoir y passer de toute façon, je crois, ricana le sergent de façon un peu forcée.

- J'ai eu le colonel Carter il y a deux minutes… Je me dois de vous informer qu'il y a peut-être une autre solution : demander à celui qui nous a mises comme ça d'annuler le processus.

L'infirmière autant de que la militaire l'écoutaient avec attention.

- Mais… Ce truc est mort !

- Apparemment il vit dans le système de la Cité… dans les murs.

- Et comment on peut lui demander d'arrêter ça ?

La médecin haussa les épaules pour signifier qu'elle l'ignorait. Le sergent lui parla résolument :

- Faites-le. De toute façon je ne veux pas attendre. Et puis même si ces bestioles arrêtaient de grandir en nous, il faudrait quand même les faire sortir de nos utérus, non ?

Jennifer lui signifia qu'elle avait sans doute raison, et la militaire répéta sa décision d'agir maintenant. Elle souleva donc doucement le drap pour vérifier la dilatation du col de sa patiente. Elle agissait lentement. Le sergent continuait de parler :

- Et vous docteur ? Qui va s'occuper de vous ?

- Le docteur Biro.

- Elle est enceinte aussi ?

- Oui. Tout le monde sauf Neleia.

- … C'est confirmé alors.

- Ses tests sanguins sont négatifs.

Il y eut un soupir, mais pas de commentaires.

- Je vais commencer, fit Keller en prenant la canule et la seringue.

- … Ca fait mal ?

- En temps normal, ça déchire le cœur.

Le sergent n'eut pas le cœur à jouer de son cynisme sur cette phrase. Keller glissa les instruments sous le drap.

- Moi je ne lui en veut pas, à la fille. Je crois que j'ai été soulagée que ce ne soit pas un vrai bébé… Ca m'a un peu embêtée quand j'ai cru que j'étais enceinte, vu que je suis même pas avec ce type, et finalement… C'est horrible ces trucs en nous, c'est vrai, mais je préfère que ce soit ça que vous enleviez. Un vrai bébé je ne suis pas sûre que j'aurais pu, finalement…

Keller échangea un regard avec l'infirmière qui l'assistait. Le raisonnement du sergent se tenait. Elle se concentra sur ce qu'elle faisait sous le drap blanc.

- J'y vais Alice. Courage.

Le sergent sursauta au contact des instruments. L'intervention n'avait commencé que depuis une fraction de seconde quand Jennifer se recula brusquement en lâchant tout, le souffle coupé.

Le médecin se plia en deux sur son tabouret, le ventre intensément douloureux, presqu'incapable de respirer. Crispée, les larmes lui venaient aux yeux, et elle ne pouvait détacher ses mains vainement accrochées à son abdomen.

- Ooh mon Dieu c'est terrible, je…

Son regard tomba soudain sur l'infirmière qui l'accompagnait. Accroupie sur le sol, elle semblait souffrir du même mal, le souffle court, incapable d'exprimer sa douleur. Le sergent Alice Bell avait sortit ses pieds des étriers pour adopter une position fœtale, agrippée à l'armature de son lit, pleurant de douleur. Jennifer parvint à articuler :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? Qu'est-ce qu'il nous arrive ? Au secours… Au secours !

Mais de l'infirmerie si proche, aucune aide ne lui parvint. Les quelques hommes qui s'y trouvaient s'étaient précipités sur les patientes et les infirmières, terrassées en pleine activité, incapables du moindre mouvement, ni même du moindre cri. Justes recroquevillées sur elles-mêmes, tétanisées, les mains contractées sur leurs ventres.

De l'infirmerie au mess, de Keller dans le bloc à Sam dans son bureau, de Katie Brown dans ses quartiers à Miko Hawazi dans son labo : les femmes enceintes avaient été foudroyées par une même douleur.

Sur les écrans de l'infirmerie, une même image défila. Une écriture Furling. Et tous les hauts parleurs de la Cité diffusèrent d'un coup un même son étrange. Un sifflement atroce.

* * *

**_Cliffhanger le retour. Merci aussi à ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser un petit message (bouton vert), positif ou non, développé ou quelques mots, ça m'encouragera pour écrire la suite !_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à mes revieweuses, et bienvenue à Midna-sama sur cette histoire ! Mention spéciale à Bayas cette fois, qui a reviewé la moitié de la fic en une matinée, et qui a d'ailleurs commencé à le faire à une heure très courageuse pour un jour de vacances...**

**Julie Winchester : **La réponse au sifflement est un savant mélange de tes trois propositions, chapeau !

**Midna-sama :** Merci pour cette première review, je ne garantis pas que la suite sera moins flippante... mais promis, j'essayerai de détendre l'atmoshpère de temps en temps !

**Ilai, Badwolfs, Hathor2 :** Je me demande bien pourquoi vous en avez après le FUrling comme ça...Rho, vous avez une vision négative du Furling... J'me demande bien pourquoi...

**Miss Sheppard** : Merci encore pour cette longue review, je m'atèle à t'en faire une bien pour le super chapitre d'Eleven dès que j'ai un peu de temps !

**Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses à présent.**

* * *

John entra dans le laboratoire de Rodney, et en referma aussitôt la porte, coupant court aux protestations d'une dizaine d'hommes qui l'avaient suivi jusque là. Enfin, pas suivi lui. Ils en voulaient surtout à Neleia, que le militaire tenait par le bras. Ses yeux étaient secs cette fois, et malgré les injures elle était restée muette, résignée. Exceptionnellement, Hoacks était loin : il avait autre chose à faire avec l'évènement qui venait de se dérouler. Empreint du calme du labo, Sheppard la lâcha. Ce ne fut que pour qu'un autre homme excédé fonde sur elle.

- C'est ELLE la responsable !

- Rodney !

- Elle savait tout et elle ne nous a rien dit !

- Calmez-vous !

- Elle a joué les idiotes depuis quinze jours, pour que ce truc ait le temps d'agir, mais…

- On a déjà eu cette conversation avec elle, le coupa Sheppard. D'accord ? Et apparemment c'est _elle_ la première victime.

- Oui c'est ça elle a l'air de beaucoup souffrir !

- Oh ! Elles vont toutes bien, au bout d'une minute elles étaient toutes relevées et en pleine forme, comme si rien ne s'était passé !

- Oh, ben on voit que ça vous a vraiment fait mal, à vous !

- ET VOUS AUSSI VOUS AVEZ DU DROLEMENT EN SOUFFRIR !

Le silence revint d'un coup, et les deux hommes soufflèrent. Se sentir impuissants quand la moitié de la Cité endurait des douleurs physiques et psychologiques épouvantables, ça les rendait fous. Neleia observait l'échange, impassible. Au fond de la pièce, Radek silencieux n'avait rien manqué non plus. Alors que les deux membres de SGA-1 se jetaient encore des regards noirs, elle partit brusquement se planter devant un des ordinateurs où défilaient des écritures Furlings. Les mêmes qui étaient apparues sur les écrans des ordinateurs de l'infirmerie. Zelenka lui expliqua, tandis que les deux autres étaient contraints de rappliquer en oubliant leurs différends :

- C'est apparu ici et à l'infirmerie, en même temps que le son aux haut-parleurs. Au moment où…

- Au moment où nos deux assistantes se sont écroulées, ainsi que la moitié de la Cité. Elle, elle n'a rien eu je suppose ?

- Non.

- Et vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

Sheppard préféra ne pas répondre. Il regarda Neleia.

- Ca dit quoi ?

- Pareil que le cri : « Il ne faut pas faire ça. » Il y a aussi écrit « je ne veux pas faire de mal ».

- Il ne faut pas faire quoi ? demanda Zelenka.

- Keller était en train de tenter un avortement sur le lieutenant Bell, expliqua Sheppard. La douleur l'a empêchée de finir, et pour l'instant elle refuse de recommencer, elle est sûre que c'est lié.

Radek en fut stupéfait.

- Il leur ferait mal pour les empêcher d'agir ? Et sauvegarder les embryons Furlings ?

- Il faut croire…

- Mais pourquoi _toutes_ les femmes ?

- Aucune idée. Soit une sorte d'avertissement, soit leur sort à toutes est lié.

Ils se tournèrent vers Neleia qui les regarda franchement, l'air de dire qu'elle n'en savait rien.

- Alors non seulementcette espèce de virus de Furling a pris possession de tous les circuits environnants, et du corps de la majorité des femmes, mais en plus il est capable de manipuler les deux !

John préféra rester silencieux : si Rodney avait raison, la situation était encore plus catastrophique qu'il ne le pensait. Et même si le Furling affirmait qu'il « ne voulait pas faire de mal », il était impossible d'accepter ce parasite. Il préféra changer de sujet :

- Alors vous avez bien pu déterminer qu'il était dans notre système ? Dans la Cité ?

- Oui », fit Radek, heureux de ne pas prolonger une conversation délicate. « Nous avons relu nos données, et nous avons remarqué qu'il y avait eu un pic d'énergie au moment où nous avons transféré les données du vaisseau jusqu'à nos systèmes.

- Au moment où _vous_ avez branché ce vaisseau à nos systèmes.

- D'un commun accord, Rodney. On ne pensait pas qu'une telle chose se produirait, vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser comme ça !

- Il a raison, vous ne pouvez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, tout le monde était d'accord pour que vous fassiez ça. Vous pouvez le localiser ?

Radek secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- On a une vague signature énergétique, mais elle semble s'être propagée à toute la Cité. C'est beaucoup moins précis que l'entité d'il y a deux mois, là, il semble être partout.

- Génial.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney, certain qu'il allait répliquer. Mais non, le Canadien restait les bras croisés, fulminant en silence. Neleia le regardait avec un agacement croissant.

- En tout cas c'est rassurant de savoir que c'est arrivé après que l'Apollo soit parti. Son équipage est sauf.

Sheppard hocha la tête à la phrase du Tchèque, mais évita d'évoquer que les Travelers étaient présents.

- Vous avez prévenu le SGC, colonel ?

- On a une communication avec Landry prévue demain matin.

- Il va falloir raser la Cité, avec ce machin dedans !

- Oh, Rodney, ça va hein ! On fait ce qu'on peut !

- Parce que maintenant on sait qu'il manipule les femmes, qu'il peut contrôler nos systèmes et la prochaine étape sera ? A votre avis ? La prise d'Atlantis !

- Il n'a fait aucun geste dans ce sens, observa Radek.

- Oui, vous avez raison, mettre au tapis la moitié du personnel c'est pas du tout hostile.

- Ca a duré _une_ minute, souffla Sheppard.

- Pour le moment ! La prochaine fois ce sera quoi ? Les hommes ? Ou elles tomberont raides mortes, c'est ça ?

Ses paroles firent frissonner l'assistance, et Rodney se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans les hypothèses formulées. Neleia avait froncé les sourcils, et si l'un d'entre eux l'avait regardée, ils l'auraient sentie tendue comme jamais.

- Ce truc est NUISIBLE ! Il faut l'éradiquer.

- On tente d'entrer en contact avec lui d'abord, Rodney, trouvez quelque chose et…

- Vous voulez discuter avec ce machin ?! Il impose ses volontés et vous voulez négocier ?

Sheppard soupira.

- Ecoutez… Trouvez juste un moyen pour qu'on puisse lui parler, que ce ne soit pas une conversation à sens unique, d'accord ? Le côté… invasion, je gère.

- Vous gérez rien du tout, oui.

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait entièrement raison. Rodney saisit une tablette informatique et la planta dans les mains de Neleia :

- Soit, puisque vous nous avez fourrés dans ce pétrin, et que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir parler avec ce truc, rendez-vous utile.

Elle prit mollement l'objet et regarda le scientifique excédé avec animosité.

- On va essayer de faire un programme qui lui envoie des caractères choisis dans sa langue, expliqua Zelenka.

- _Vous_ allez essayer, Radek. Moi je cherche comment l'isoler et le détruire. Et vous Leia, vous avez intérêt à coopérer, sinon ce sera une preuve que vous êtes bizarrement très impliquée là-dedans !

Pour toute réponse, la jeune femme envoya valser la tablette à l'autre bout du laboratoire, en fixant Rodney dans les yeux. Ils en sursautèrent tous les trois, stupéfaits. Une lueur de rage transperçait son regard noir, son visage était crispé à l'extrême. Ils sentirent qu'elle allait dire quelque chose au Canadien, mais elle tourna les talons pour aller à grand pas vers la sortie.

- C'est… Elle refuse de coopérer, vous avez vu ? fit Rodney d'une voix faible, tentant de maintenir sa position, mais plutôt troublé par sa réaction.

- Vous y êtes allé un peu fort, Rodney.

Zelenka était encore en train d'articuler sa phrase, que Sheppard courait déjà pour la rattraper.

**_**

- Leia !

Elle se retourna mais ne ralentit pas son rythme. Elle avait prit un air tellement déterminé que mêmes les hommes qui la maudissaient avaient été surpris, quand elle était sortie du labo, et étaient restés plantés devant les portes, sans chercher à lui courir après. Ce n'était que quand Sheppard était sorti à son tour qu'ils avaient réagi :

- On doit la rattraper mon colonel ?

- Laissez-moi faire. Neleia !

Elle se dépêchait dans le couloir, pour partir le plus loin possible de tout cela.

- Arrêtez-vous !

- Non !

- A-rrê-tez-vous…

Il l'atteint et la saisit par le bras, lui faisait faire volte-face. Elle se tendit et garda son air résolu, évitant de le regarder dans les yeux. Tous les curieux du couloir étaient tournés vers eux. Il la poussa vers un balcon, pour être plus tranquilles. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, il allait parler à un mur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend ?! Leia !

- Je ne veux pas être humaine !

Elle avait presque crié, levant brusquement la tête pour lui jeter un regard embué. Il en fut totalement désarmé.

- Je… quoi ?

- Je ne veux pas être humaine.

Sa voix faiblissait. Elle cligna des yeux et une larme coula. Elle se détourna, en secouant la tête, manquant encore une fois de mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait, prisonnière de ses pensées.

John ne savait pas quoi dire. Il cherchait encore ses mots quand elle parla à nouveau, face à lui mais regardant l'océan :

- Les humains sont méchants… Je n'aime pas les humains.

Sa voix s'était brisée, ce n'était plus qu'un murmure. Comprenant le problème, il pinça les lèvres et finit par dire doucement :

- Ecoutez… Rodney est nul, d'accord ? Il… Il est toujours comme ça. Ne l'écoutez pas. On ne remet pas en cause votre… « innocence » dans cette histoire, Leia. Ni moi ni Carter.

Elle jouerait sacrément bien la comédie, si jamais elle était complice de tout ceci.

- Il y a les autres.

- Les autres ils ne savent rien, ce sont des idiots aussi, ils agissent à l'instinct… Il faut les comprendre : on est complètement perdus, et moi le premier. Si vous pouvez nous aider, faites-le. S'il vous plaît. Coopérez… On a besoin de vous.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air convaincue – il aurait presque cru percevoir de l'ironie sur son visage. Elle s'essuya les yeux et continua à éviter son regard en tournant le sien vers le sol.

- Vous êtes méchants… Vous êtes méchants avec Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, vous ne le connaître pas. Méchants avec moi. On n'a rien fait.

- On est… on est méfiants avec ce qu'on ne connaît pas, c'est vrai.

- Vous êtes méchant avec tout. Kschhhiiiiiaaarr il veut la vie… Il n'y a plus de Furlings, plus du tout, ils sont tous morts.

Le colonel sentait la culpabilité peser de plus en plus, tandis qu'elle continuait son discours, d'une voix de plus en plus ferme, et ses yeux noirs à présent plantés dans les siens.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr il veut sauver les Furlings, il veut qu'ils vivent, des nouveaux Furlings. Et vous… vous voulez que Kschhhiiiiiaaarr est mort, et tous les bébés Furlings aussi. Vous voulez… tuer tout !

- On n'a pas dit qu'on allait le tuer…

- Les humains tuent tout ! Les humains font la guerre ! Les humains tuent les humains, ils sont méchants avec les humains !

Il n'y avait vraiment rien à objecter à ses affirmations. Et il aurait été très mal placé pour le faire. Il n'aurait pas pensé que _Star Wars_ la marquerait à ce point.

- Personne ne fait ça, personne ne tue sa race ! Pas les Furlings, pas les Unas, que les humains ! C'est pas _normal_ !

Cette fois ce fut Sheppard qui baissa les yeux. Elle avait cruellement raison. Et elle sentit qu'il le pensait, puisqu'elle déclara :

- Je ne veux pas être humaine. Les humains c'est mauvais. Les Furlings sont gentils… mais ils sont morts. Les humains… j'ai honte des humains...

Son silence perdura. En temps normal, après une pareille répartie, la personne en colère et désabusée aurait quitté le lieu, laissant penaud celui à qui elle avait révélé ses torts. Mais si Neleia commençait à adopter des comportements de son espèce, elle ne les maîtrisait pas tous. Elle resta donc face à John, navré par la véracité de ses paroles, elle-même profondément peinée. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux. Elle finit par murmurer.

- Je crois je préfère avant. Je ne veux pas me réveiller sur Atlantis…

Il y eut un petit silence. John, obligé de trouver les mots, finit par dire :

- Oui on fait la guerre. Oui, on panique parce qu'on ne comprend pas ce qui arrive dans cette Cité, et on agit n'importe comment. Mais c'est précisément parce qu'on _tient_ à celles à qui ça arrive. Il y a de bonnes choses aussi, chez les humains. Je vous assure.

- Quoi ?

Au scepticisme du son de sa voix, il comprit que, depuis quinze jours qu'elle était ici, elle n'avait vu que des phénomènes neutres. Elle avait fait des découvertes, certes, mais des découvertes simplement essentielles au quotidien. C'était une priorité qui l'avait satisfaite, et ils en avaient oublié le reste : tous ces petits bonheurs, ces choses qui font qu'on apprécie de vivre, d'être entouré, de se lever le matin. Elle n'en connaissait rien.

- … Je vous montrerai. Vous allez nous aider, on va essayer d'être plus gentils, et je vous montrerai, Hoacks vous montrera, Teyla aussi… que les humains font aussi de bonnes choses.

Elle cligna des yeux, et une nouvelle larme coula. Son visage affichait le doute, mais ses yeux rayonnaient son espoir. Sheppard posa doucement une main sur son épaule et, après un court moment d'hésitation, l'attira contre lui et la serra doucement dans ses bras, un peu raidi. Elle se laissa faire, maladroitement.

- Normalement, ça fait plutôt du bien.

- Oui.

- Ca s'appelle « enlacer ».

Elle répéta le mot et il la sentit se détendre peu à peu. Lui pas du tout : il avait décidément beaucoup à gérer.

**vVv**

Sheppard frappa au bureau de Carter, et elle releva la tête de son ordinateur. S'il avait été de son côté, il aurait pu voir qu'elle contemplait depuis plusieurs minutes son échographie : deux petits êtres horribles, en noir et blanc. Pour se mettre dans la tête qu'ils étaient en elle. Mais elle avait du mal. Elle referma l'écran.

- Elles sont quasiment toutes allées se coucher…

- Je sais. Je ne vais pas tarder.

Il était onze heures. Entre celles qui avaient eu une courte nuit, celles qui avaient pleuré toute la journée, la nouvelle assommante de leurs grossesses et la douleur de cet après-midi, toutes les femmes étaient éreintées.

- J'ai laissé un message pour les Travellers sur deux des planètes qu'ils fréquentent, annonça John. En espérant qu'ils y fassent escale bientôt. Sinon, comme d'habitude, ils sont impossibles à contacter.

- S'il s'avère que les femmes Travellers que nous avons hébergées ici portent bien des embryons, de toute façon la gestation n'évoluera pas, puisqu'elles ne sont pas restées sur la Cité.

- Il faudra néanmoins leur enlever ces choses du ventre.

Elle hocha la tête, et le silence s'installa. Il restait planté debout devant elle. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire au sujet de tout ce qui était arrivé aujourd'hui. Elle lança donc la conversation, sur un ton professionnel.

- Rodney et Radek pensent qu'ils auront fini le programme pour communiquer avec le Furling demain. On espère qu'il nous répondra.

- Il s'est déjà manifesté, il y a de grandes chances qu'il ne soit pas contre le dialogue.

- Je l'espère. Neleia nous sera vraiment utile, mais il faut la protéger des autres : elle a faillit se faire lyncher par les femmes, ce matin au mess.

- Et par les hommes, cet après-midi près du labo de Rodney. » - Carter leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée. – « Hoacks ne peut pas rester avec elle, il est assez sollicité, mais j'ai fait placer deux gardes devant la porte de ses quartiers. Pour la protéger. Elle ne s'en est pas formalisée.

- Bien.

John faillit lui signaler qu'elle était malheureuse, mais il s'en garda. La dirigeante actuellement était aussi à plaindre.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle y soit pour quelque chose, John.

- Moi non plus… Même si à mon avis elle ne nous aidera à nous débarrasser de ces choses que contre sa volonté… A _vous_ débarrasser de ces choses, pardon. Elle est assez attachée au projet du Furling.

- On peut la comprendre…

Cela surprit un peu John, de voir que malgré son implication contrainte dans l'affaire, Sam arrivait à prendre le parti de la créature. L'expérience, sans doute. Ou le ressenti féminin. Elle lui expliqua :

- Il veut seulement sauver son espèce… Les Furlings sont probablement tous morts à présent, c'est son dernier espoir… Même si je vous accorde que la méthode n'est absolument pas la bonne.

- Elizab… Mon colonel. » Ils grimacèrent tous deux du lapsus, mais ne le commentèrent pas. « Il est parvenu à agir sur vous. Toutes en même temps ! Il ne faut pas non plus complètement l'excuser.

Sam grimaça légèrement en portant instinctivement la main à son ventre, comme pour se rappeler des douleurs de l'après-midi. John soupira, navré :

- Pardonnez-moi… Je voulais juste dire que… à mon avis, il ne faut pas baisser notre garde.

- Vous avez raison, John… » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter. « Si jamais vous me voyez agir de manière irrationnelle… Prenez le commandement. Aujourd'hui ce n'était qu'une douleur fugace mais… qui sait si ça ne pourrait pas aller plus loin.

Il hocha la tête. Pour lui, déjà, cet instinct maternel qui excusait tout était à la limite du comportement militaire. Mais il sentait que si Elizabeth avait été à la place de Carter, elle aurait fait la même chose.

- Keller va retenter une opération ? Ou on attend d'entrer en contact avec lui ?

- On va réessayer demain. Il n'est pas question de dépendre de lui pour nous débarrasser des embryons. Jennifer essaye de voir ce que peut donner une IVG médicamenteuse : elle a donné la première partie du traitement tout à l'heure à une volontaire. Mais il faut encore attendre 36 heures avant d'administrer la deuxième partie, qui doit en théorie amener à l'expulsion des embryons. Donc on essaye quand même l'avortement traditionnel, plus sûr, en attendant.

- Ca c'est rationnel, assura-t-il.

Elle l'en remercia d'un petit sourire triste et expliqua :

- Cette fois, il faudra procéder autrement pour réaliser l'IVG. En espérant que la douleur ce soit un peu dissipée dans les esprits d'ici là, puisqu'il risque de nous infliger encore la même chose pour éviter qu'on ne réussisse l'opération… Il faut qu'on soit prêtes à supporter ça.

- Désolé.

- C'était comme si on nous arrachait nos entrailles…, murmura-t-elle.

Le regard de la dirigeante, une main à nouveau sur son estomac, était parti dans le vide. John l'en sortit :

- Landry pourra sûrement nous envoyer de l'aide. Vous le contactez demain, c'est ça ?

Il y eut un petit flottement, durant lequel Carter le considéra, pensive. Elle finit par avouer :

- Je le contacte demain, mais je ne vais pas lui en parler.

- … Quoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

John ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois avant de finir par articuler, penché vers elle :

- _Ceci_, par contre, me semble tout à fait irrationnel.

- Attendez un peu, John. » Elle baissa la tête un moment avant de se tourner à nouveau vers lui : « Attendez avant de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Je sais comment fonctionne le SGC, personne ne viendra nous aider ici. Nous serons envoyées immédiatement sur Terre, pour être étudiées. Peut-être même qu'on demandera à certaines de garder cette chose, pour pouvoir faire des observations…

Il secoua la tête, incrédule, et elle insista :

- Laissez-nous trouver une solution d'abord. Quelque chose à proposer, je ne veux pas qu'on nous force à rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'on devienne des objets d'étude.

Il continuait à refuser, mais ses paroles commençaient à le toucher, au moins autant que son regard implorant. Il s'arrêta avec le coup de grâce :

- Laissez-nous juste trois jours.

Il soupira. Carter était certes celle d'entre eux qui avait le plus d'expérience dans ce type de domaine, et avec McKay sur l'affaire, tout pouvait vite se régler mais… en même temps, elles pouvaient toutes être en danger, et peut-être même que la Cité l'était également.

- Vous l'assumez ?

- Oui. Au nom de toutes.

- … Trois jours, mon colonel. Maximum.

* * *

**Vous aurez remarqué que je fais des chapitres longs : en fait je ne sais jamais trop où couper.**

**Bayas m'a fait remarqué à juste titre que mon résumé en dévoilait beaucoup. Si l'un d'entre vous a une suggestion pour améliorer ça je suis preneuse ! Merci !**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Merci à mes fidèles revieweuses (d'ailleurs Julie : moi aussi je préfère Leia !) ! J'espère que l'histoire plaît toujours aux autres, les retours se tassant, j'ai l'impression que cette histoire passionne moins, je m'interroge…**_

_**NB : vous aurez remarqué que depuis la découverte du vaisseau au premier chapitre, les jours sont comptés dans cette fic (J = 0 étant la date du premier chapitre). Je précise juste que le changement de date s'effectue bien à minuit, les scènes qui se déroulent ici ont donc lieu soit avant, soit après minuit, mais toujours durant la même nuit.**_

* * *

Ronon circulait dans les couloirs calmes, en direction de ses quartiers. Cette journée de malheur se terminait enfin. Il n'était pas dit que la suivante se déroulerait mieux. Et encore, il était loin d'être le plus à plaindre, mais l'impuissance le rendait toujours furieux.

Il s'arrêta à une intersection, surpris d'entendre un son incongru provenir du couloir de droite. Il fronça les sourcils et tourna pour se rapprocher de ce qu'il analysait comme un vague chant assez peu juste…

_Raindrops keep falling on my head  
But that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turnin' red  
Crying's not for me  
Cause, I'm never gonna stop the rain by complainin'  
Because I'm freeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Nothing's worrying meeeeeee  
_

Alice Bell. Vautrée sur un canapé, avec à côté d'elle deux autres jeunes femmes, écroulées de rire. Au milieu, des bouteilles.

Trois filles complètement bourrées.

- Hey.

Le Satédien les sentant dans un état second attrapa une des bouteilles. Le liquide était limpide, mais ce n'était certainement pas de l'eau. Il sentit avant de se tourner vers l'étiquette. « Vodka ». Les sponsors russes avaient encore frappés.

- Ronoon !

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher.

- Vous z'en voulez ? C'est bien pour oubyer… oublier.

- … Ce n'est pas la solution pour oublier.

Le sergent ouvrit la bouche, mais le son qui en sortit n'avait rien d'une parole. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal, alors que les deux autres s'étaient tues, gardant tout de même un sourire niais. Dex en était affligé.

- Pour une fois qu'on peut boire alors qu'on est enceintes… Ca n'arrive pas tous les jours, hein !

Le ton de Bell était amer.

- Et pis p't'êt' que ça va faire partir ce truc… Si c'est pas bon pour les bébés humains…

Les deux autres filles se frottaient les yeux, qui n'étaient plus rouges qu'à cause de l'alcool. L'une d'elle tordit sa bouche et éclata du bruyant sanglot de l'être humain ivre. Le sergent par contre réagissait plus virulemment à l'excès de spiritueux russe.

- Saleté de putain de parasite. Pire que les Goa'Ulds.

Elle continua un moment son monologue d'injures, tandis que les deux autres sanglotaient lamentablement, puis Ronon lassé la coupa :

- Allez vous coucher.

- Ouais ouais. Oulà.

Alice avait failli tomber en avant. Après un long soupir, le runner attrapa les deux pleureuses par leur veste, les mit sur leurs pieds en leur tenant chacune un bras, puis se tourna vers le sergent :

- Vous tenez debout ? Suivez. On va à l'infirmerie.

Le quatuor partit en titubant.

_

**J + 19**

Il était une heure du matin en salle des commandes. Tout le monde y était épuisé.

- Amélia ? Ca va ?

Elle n'avait rien à faire ici, on lui avait demandé de se coucher. Mais la technicienne était restée, pour se changer les idées sans doute. Elle regardait depuis plusieurs minutes la Porte, debout depuis le balcon qui la surplombait. Son regard était fixe, et ses yeux douloureux. Chuck derrière la console répéta sa question.

- Amélia ?

Elle enjamba soudainement la rambarde et ne dut qu'à l'intervention d'un docteur qui passait par là de ne pas s'écraser quatre mètres plus bas. Chuck avait du contourner la console, et il arriva en courant alors que son sauveur la forçait à s'assoir, pour ne pas qu'elle recommence.

- Bon sang ! Tu es folle ! Tu aurais pu t'éclater en bas !

Elle fondit en larmes :

- Peut-être que ça aurait tué ces choses dans mon corps…

_

Lorne en faisant un tour de ronde fut surpris de trouver l'armurerie éclairée, à quatre heures et demie du matin. Il y entra pour trouver une jeune lieutenante russe avachie, veste ouverte, sur un des bancs. Il mit un petit moment à voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire et il en sursauta : elle caressait doucement son ventre avec un Beretta.

- Lieutenant non !

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, étonnée, et il s'approcha lentement pour lui prendre l'arme des mains. Elle se laissa faire, apathique.

- Je ne me serais pas tuée… Je suis sûre qu'il faut juste bien viser…

**vVv**

- Nuit mouvementée ?

Sheppard avait posé la question sans aucune once de plaisanterie. Au contraire, en entrant dans l'infirmerie et en croisant les regards lourds de Biro et de Carter, il s'était plutôt inquiété.

- Nous avons eu trois femmes ivres, deux tentatives plus ou moins poussées d'autodestruction, une mutilation, et deux femmes se sont battues pendant trois heures en se donnant des coups aussi brutaux que possible, dans le ventre de préférence. Et je ne vous parle pas des quatre qui ont avalé des boîtes entières de cachets, fit Biro.

- Wow…

- Elles ont paniqué en apprenant que l'IVG n'avait pas fonctionné hier, et qu'au lieu de ça nous avions toutes subi cette… douleur, expliqua Carter. Elles ont trouvé les moyens qu'elles pouvaient pour tenter de se débarrasser de ces êtres en elles.

- Ca n'a marché pour aucune, précisa le médecin.

Sheppard était sous le choc. Sam aussi.

- Aucune n'est… Elles vont toutes bien ?

- C'étaient toujours des appels au secours, signifia Biro. Aucune ne cherchait à mettre fin à ses jours, juste à trouver une solution pour rester en vie tout en perdant les êtres qu'elle portait.

- Où est Keller ?

- Partie se coucher, il n'y a pas de problème avec elle, rassura Sam.

Le militaire soupira. Biro repartit voir ses patientes et les deux officiers restèrent seuls. Carter continua à l'informer, à voix basse.

- Lorne est en train de passer dans tous les quartiers pour vérifier qu'il n'y a pas eu d'autre catastrophe, et faire un recensement. Teyla est avec lui.

- Bien…

Ils échangèrent un regard. La dirigeante secoua la tête :

- Ce n'est pas l'œuvre du Furling. Juste de celles qui ont paniqué.

- Hoacks va avoir du boulot.

Il espérait que sa supérieure ne se trompe pas sur ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer.

- Vous ne direz toujours rien à Landry ?

- Si c'est possible…

Il lui signifia d'un regard qu'il désapprouvait, mais ne dit rien. Elle décida :

- On va attribuer un protecteur à chacune. Qu'elles puissent être surveillées et soutenues. C'est plus prudent : il faudra plusieurs jours avant que les 81 avortements aient été réalisés, si celui de cet après-midi aboutit… Et je ne veux pas d'autres incidents en attendant. Sans compter que la douleur qui s'est manifestée au premier essai d'IVG risque fortement de se reproduire, et peut-être même 81 fois…

**vVv**

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?!

La question de Sheppard n'était pas rhétorique : il était réellement déboussolé. Et devoir l'avouer devant d'autres ne l'enchantait qu'à moitié. Mais bon, c'étaient Lorne et Ronon, il avait confiance. D'ailleurs le major semblait aussi paumé que lui, et se recula sur sa chaise avec un soupir.

- Alors là…

S'il lui répondait « c'est vous le chef » ou « je suis bien content de ne pas être à votre place », John allait craquer. Et Lorne, ultime officier supérieur de cette base qui lui semblait avoir un comportement rationnel, baisserait sacrément dans son estime. Mais le major était professionnel : même avec un bol de céréales devant lui, face à son supérieur qui prenait aussi son petit-déjeuner, il savait réfléchir sérieusement à une question. Ronon, impassible, était bien content qu'Evan décide de donner son avis le premier.

- Ne rien dire à Landry, c'est sûr ça ne va pas jouer en notre faveur… Ni nous aider à régler tout ça.

- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit !

- D'un autre côté… C'est vrai que si elles passent la Porte, elles seront toutes envoyées en zone 51, et Leia avec elles.

- C'est quoi la zone 51 ?

- C'est… horrible d'y être enfermé, résuma Lorne. Si on n'est pas un scientifique.

- C'est un centre d'études.

- On n'a qu'à leur demander d'envoyer des gens s'en occuper ici, fit Ronon.

Lorne grimaça :

- S'occuper de la moitié de l'expédition ? Avec une dirigeante concernée ? Et un risque pour les femmes venues aider de tomber enceintes ?

John du reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Landry n'accepterait jamais que les femmes restent dans la Cité. Il argumenta en faveur du départ :

- Sur Terre au moins, ils chercheront à leur retirer ces trucs du ventre.

- Mmh…

Le major avait l'air de ne pas en être si sûr, et se reprit une cuillère de corn-flakes ; Ronon, pour ne pas avoir à donner son avis sur la question avala son pancake. En une bouchée. John, lui, ne pouvait rien ingurgiter tellement la situation lui semblait problématique, et il profita que ses interlocuteurs aient la bouche pleine pour continuer son raisonnement :

- De toute façon si elles sont sur Terre, elles seront loin de la Cité, ça ne pourra que leur être bénéfique ! Il ne pourra plus agir sur elles.

- C'est vrai. Et elles seront encadrées, ça évitera le désespoir et les catastrophes comme cette nuit.

- Exactement !

Le regard du major s'assombrit. S'il était arrivé deux minutes plus tard dans l'armurerie…

- Oui mais… vous allez pas mettre toutes les femmes hors de la Cité ? » fit une voix grave encore pâteuse du pancake. « Et Teyla, vous allez la forcer à aller dans la cinquante-et-unième zone ? C'est pas une Terrienne.

- Teyla…

John soupira profondément :

- Teyla n'a pas vraiment à quitter la Cité.

- Ah bon ?

Les deux hommes face à lui le regardèrent avec étonnement. Il préféra détourner les yeux pour éluder, las :

- Vous lui demanderez, elle vous expliquera…

En bon militaires, ils se contentèrent tous les deux de l'information, même s'il avait piqué leur curiosité. Ronon reprit un pancake et ses questions :

- Mais et la Cité ? Si elles partent toutes, ça va faire un vide, non ? On va manquer gens.

Il y eut un flottement.

- Ben la Cité… il y aura un contingent pour remplacer les absentes… Que d'hommes j'imagine pour éviter les problèmes… je doute qu'on attrape ce Furling aussi facilement…

- Que d'hommes ?

- Oui, moi non plus, Lorne, ça ne m'enchante pas que la population ici soit exclusivement masculine, mais…

- Monsieur… Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils vont envoyer des civils pour remplacer les civiles ?

John considéra un moment le fait. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence :

- Ils en profiteront pour faire de cette Cité une expédition militaire, c'est clair…

Lorne fit une mimique pour lui signifier qu'il pensait la même chose.

- Mais nous on s'en fiche ! Bon, Weir a lutté trois ans pour éviter que ça arrive, ça serait bête mais… bon sang quelle situation…

Il eut un moment d'hésitation puis finit par leur avouer :

- Ce qui m'embête, c'est que Carter a de l'expérience dans le domaine. Enfin, pas dans ce cas précis mais… si elle ne veut pas prévenir Landry tout de suite, après tout, est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas raison ? Elle s'y connaît. Je veux dire… c'est vrai, ça semble aberrant, mais si ça se trouve, ça va être réglé en trois jours et on se sera alarmés pour rien. Rodney travaille pour contacter le Furling, on retente une opération aujourd'hui… On peut peut-être s'en sortir tous seuls. Et franchement ce serait pas mal.

- De toute façon, Landry finira par le savoir, on le contactera si on ne s'en sort pas, fit Lorne. Et le Dédale arrive dans quoi… un mois ? Si la situation empire, on a toujours ces recours.

- Tout à fait. On peut attendre un peu avant de les prévenir.

- Vous assumez ça, monsieur ?

Ca y était : Lorne avait dégringolé dans son estime. Rha ! Il était vraiment seul à devoir prendre ces responsabilités dans la Cité. Heureusement le major en disant cela l'avait regardé d'une façon qui lui laissait croire qu'il le soutiendrait. Le leader de SGA-1 confessa :

- En attendant j'ai peur pour elles.

- Vous n'êtes pas le seul colonel…

Ronon se contenta de grogner ce qu'ils prirent pour un avis partagé. John considéra un petit moment ses seconds et se souvint :

- A ce propos, on a une mission pour vous, Lorne. Pour éviter les incidents comme cette nuit justement…

BLING !

Un plateau jeté sur leur table avait interrompu John.

- Je vous expliquerai… Bonjour Rodney, vous avez votre tête des meilleurs jours.

- Grmbl.

Le Canadien s'assit pesamment sans décocher un regard à personne, et encore moins un sourire, et ne desserra les dents que pour commencer à avaler son omelette.

- Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi on dirait.

Les deux mugs de café sur le plateau du scientifique avaient grandement aidé John à émettre cette déduction. Rodney regarda Sheppard d'un air morne.

- Non… On a travaillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin, et en plus il y a eu un bruit monstre jusque vers minuit qui nous a dérangés. Des filles qui braillaient ou un truc comme ça.

- Ouais. J'vois de quoi vous parlez.

Personne ne demanda de précision à Ronon.

- Enfin, la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on est proche de finir le programme pour discuter avec le Furling. Manque juste que Neleia nous donne des précisions sur la syntaxe de la langue, pour qu'on puisse réutiliser les caractères qu'on connaît.

- Elle n'a pas travaillé avec vous hier ? demanda Lorne.

Cette fois, ce fut le major que Rodney regarda avec déplaisance :

- De un, elle est incapable de veiller au-delà de vingt-trois heures, et de deux, elle ne veut plus me voir. Ca règle la question.

Lorne en fut impressionné. Ainsi il était capable de se rendre insupportable auprès de tout le monde, même ceux qui étaient foncièrement bienveillants. C'était une performance.

- Enfin, il va bien falloir qu'elle nous aide aujourd'hui.

- Faites un effort, Rodney. Elle est prête à vous aider. Soyez juste _gentil_.

- Faire parler un Furling mort, il sait faire, mais ça il sait pas.

Rodney passa à Ronon, qu'il fusilla carrément du regard.

- C'est un peu vrai, Ronon, mais il va y mettre du sien. N'est-ce pas Rodney ?

- Grmbl.

Ronon avait fini son repas et quitta la table avant que McKay ne l'agace encore plus. Comme si c'était lui le plus malheureux ici. A vrai dire, Sheppard pensait qu'un autre facteur rentrait en jeu dans la mauvaise humeur du scientifique…

Le Satédien avait à peine quitté le mess que le silence se fit brusquement. La cinquantaine de personnes qui étaient en train de petit-déjeuner s'était tue d'un coup. Les officiers suivirent les regards, pour aboutir à l'entrée de la pièce. Neleia s'y tenait, un peu hésitante, et, surtout, seule. Un lynchage comme celui d'hier était à proscrire : Sheppard envoya Lorne la convoyer jusqu'au self, avant de l'amener à leur table. Après un signe d'acquiescement, Evan partit la rejoindre, et John se leva pour parler à la cantonade :

- Que tout le monde déjeune tranquillement ! Tout est sous contrôle… Continuez à parler, allez !

Il se rassit et les conversations reprirent peu à peu.

- Tout est sous contrôle, vous me faites rire.

Mais Rodney n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser en prononçant cette phrase.

- Je sais ce qui vous embête le plus Rodney…

Le Canadien le regarda en attendant la suite, dubitatif.

- Vous êtes inquiet pour Katie.

Il détourna les yeux, et Sheppard se dit qu'il avait visé juste.

- C'est pas une raison pour vous en prendre à Leia ! Elle n'y est pour rien... Elle va bien ?

- Katie ?

- Oui.

- Aucune idée. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis trois jours.

John en fut étonné.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé la voir hier matin, histoire de la soutenir un peu ?

- Je corrige : je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis hier matin, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle était avec des amies et que je pouvais la laisser et aller travailler. Il faut croire qu'elle a trouvé de meilleurs soutiens que moi. Ce n'est pas étonnant…

John comprit :

- Oh… Elle ne digère pas ce truc de bébé, hein ? La désillusion… Elle a du mal à en parler avec vous.

- C'est pas ça le problème…

* * *

_Le joli couplet braillé par le sergent Bell vient de la chanson __Raindrops Keep Fallin' On My Head__, (__Burt Bacharach__ et __Hal David__), __écrite pour le film __Butch Cassidy and the Sundace Kid._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de 7__ème__ art, c'est printemps du cinéma de dimanche à mardi et y'a plein de bons films à l'affiche, c'est le moment d'en profiter…_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour vos reviews, c'est toujours un plaisir d'en recevoir et de se dire qu'on n'écrit pas pour rien ! Navrée par contre de ne pas avoir répondu en MP, le temps m'a manqué, ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Mais pour répondre à toutes : oui, ils sont mal ! (on aime les faire souffrir, nos héros).**_

_**Continuons ce « joyeux » petit déjeuner…**_

* * *

_- C'est pas ça le problème…_

Sheppard était tout ouïe. Rodney jeta un œil à Lorne et Leia, qui en étaient à se servir du jus d'orange et à attendre leur omelette, et se tourna vers son ami pour confesser :

- J'ai mal réagi quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

- Quoi ? Vous avez claqué la porte, comme un salaud ?

Regard noir.

- Non… Elle m'a dit : « j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle ». Et là elle m'a montré le test positif.

- Et ?

- Et j'ai demandé quelle était la bonne nouvelle.

Sheppard grimaça.

- Ah c'est pas malin.

- Merci je m'en suis rendu compte !

- Ca ne m'étonne pas qu'elle vous en veuille…

- Attendez, c'est un truc de femme, ça ! Vous auriez deviné, vous, que pour elle la mauvaise nouvelle c'était juste que c'était pas prévu ?

Sheppard dut admettre que non, et que c'était en effet bien un truc de femme de présenter les choses de cette façon.

- Mais une naissance, même si elle n'est pas prévue, c'est toujours une bonne nouvelle, Rodney.

- Allez dire ça aux quatre-vingt-deux femmes de la Cité… Et puis vous pouvez parler, vous ! Vous avez été marié, et vous n'avez même pas eu de gamin !

- Merci de me rappeler mes échecs.

Rodney soupira. Lorne semblait être en train de débattre avec le cuisinier pour qu'il veuille bien servir sa protégée.

- Allez Rodney. Ca finira par se tasser, faites-lui des excuses bien en règle… Un bouquet de fleurs, un dîner romantique et hop ! Réconciliation. Bon elle continuera à vous le faire payer au début mais…

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie.

Le militaire en fut absolument surpris.

- Pardon ?

Les épaules de Rodney s'affaissèrent. Il préféra ne pas regarder Sheppard pour expliquer :

- Si, j'ai envie qu'on s'entende bien, qu'on se réconcilie mais… Cette histoire de bébé ça m'a fait réfléchir et… je me vois pas là-dedans.

- Quoi ? Avoir un enfant ?

John aurait pu lui dire qu'à son âge, il aurait pu commencer à y songer, mais pour le bien de l'éventuel futur-McKay, peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il s'abstienne en effet de l'encourager.

- Non… Aller plus loin avec Katie.

Le Canadien souffla. John ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Il se mit donc complètement face à son plateau et se plongea dans l'absorption de son café. Mais Rodney se délestait :

- C'était très bien comme ça : se voir de temps en temps, et s'en contenter... Mais avec cette histoire j'ai entrevu un moment où on serait tous les deux définitivement engagés, et vraiment… j'en n'ai pas envie.

- … Vous avez peur, c'est tout.

- Non. J'en n'ai _pas_ _envie_. C'est pas que ça me déplairait de m'engager avec une femme, mais quand je pense à Katie… Je me dis que je voudrais que ça reste comme ça, qu'on en reste à ça : vivre notre petite vie de notre côté, se voir de temps et temps, et puis c'est tout.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça Rodney.

- Je sais bien. C'est ça le problème.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, aussi dépités l'un que l'autre. Ca ne se présentait pas bien pour le couple Brown/McKay. Neleia et Lorne arrivèrent à cet instant à la table, et s'installèrent ; la jeune fille fit un immense sourire à Sheppard un peu gêné, ce qui n'échappa ni à Lorne ni à Rodney. La discussion entre les deux amis prit fin sur cette note pessimiste, qui laissait présager de nouveaux chamboulements dans la vie de certains membres de la Cité.

**vVv**

- L'IVG d'hier s'est soldée par un échec, résuma Keller. L'IVG médicamenteuse tentée va échouer aussi, puisque les embryons semblent sécréter une substance qui annule les effets du traitement. Donc si nous voulons avoir une chance de mener un avortement jusqu'au bout, il faut qu'il soit traditionnel, et il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui opère.

- A chaque fois qu'une femme tentera d'opérer, la même chose se produira, continua Carter. Les douleurs l'en empêcheront, et toutes les autres femmes les subiront, obligeant évidemment une interruption du processus. Le Furling semble « sentir » nos intentions, et agit de façon à rendre impossible leur réalisation.

- Il faut donc, reprit Jennifer, pour réussir, que d'un, la patiente soit endormie, afin qu'elle ne bouge pas et ne souffre pas. Et de deux, que l'opérant soit un homme. Certes les autres femmes risquent de souffrir, mais au moins l'intervention a des chances d'être menée à terme.

- Or, il se trouve que les médecins principaux ici sont toutes des femmes. Le docteur Keller, le docteur Biro et le docteur Cole.

- Il y a aussi normalement le docteur Thomas Bernstein, mais il est en congé sur Terre.

- Il nous faut donc nous tourner vers les autres praticiens de la Cité, qui n'exercent pas dans le cadre du service médical. Le docteur Sylvia Avridas de la cellule d'épidémiologie, est une femme. Le capitaine Oulianov, de SGA-2, est en convalescence sur Terre aussi. Et le docteur Gustav Bjernen… Bjever…

- Bjerensvärd…

- Merci Jennifer… du laboratoire de génétique est… comment dire…

- … très spécial. Et il n'a pas du voir de femme de près depuis au moins trente ans. Ni pratiquer depuis vingt.

- Reste donc vous, Henry.

- Et nous vous en remercions.

Assis dans le bureau de Carter, les yeux grands ouverts par la stupéfaction autant que par l'effroi, dominé par les deux femmes restées debout devant lui, Hoacks ne put émettre qu'un son :

- Euhag ?

Carter eut un sourire embêté :

- Nous comprenons votre étonnement, Henry. Mais vous êtes le seul recours.

- Mais… mais… Je n'ai jamais fait ça !

- Mais vous avez fait des études de médecine ?, le rassura Keller. L'internat ?

- Je me suis très vite spécialisé en psychiatrie vous savez…

- Vous n'êtes pas si vieux, vous devez avoir quelques souvenirs.

- En fait, pas tellement…

- Et en temps que psychiatre, vous serez parfait pour rassurer la patiente pendant l'opération.

- Vous venez de dire qu'elle serait endormie, Jennifer…

- En plus ! De quoi vous plaignez-vous !

Il était complètement dérouté. Avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche pour continuer à se défendre, elle donna les détails de l'intervention :

- Sur le lieutenant Monnet – le sergent Bell a encore un taux d'alcoolémie trop élevé – assisté par deux infirmiers, des hommes… Je ne serai pas loin, sans doute pliée en deux au bout d'un moment, mais… là quand même.

L'ironie de la jeune femme le glaçait. C'était pire que l'humour anglais.

- Donc maintenant, je vous explique le processus durant la matinée, on répète les manipulations, et à treize heures, hop ! C'est parti.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Garder ces êtres en nous non plus, Hoacks, signifia Carter, désolée.

- Certes, mais le docteur McKay…

- Parce que vous croyez que le Furling va nous enlever ça par imposition des mains ?

- Non, Jennifer, mais…

- Pas le choix ! Ne faites pas l'enfant, c'est nous qui sommes à plaindre ! Vous suivez et c'est tout ! Hop !

Une nouvelle journée formidable s'ouvrait sur Atlantis. Hoacks regretta sincèrement d'avoir gribouillé son nom sur un petit bout de papier marqué « top secret », il y avait de cela quelques semaines. Et le pire c'est qu'au moment de signer, il s'en était profondément réjouit…

**vVv**

La mission qu'on lui avait confiée était à la fois simple et compliquée. Simple, parce qu'associer le nom d'un homme à celui d'une femme ne requérait, au fond, pas beaucoup de savoir-faire. Compliquée, parce que dernière les noms se cachaient des personnalités fort diverses et parfois bien trempées, et que les incompatibilités étaient nombreuses. Et dans un cas pareil, à proscrire. C'était d'ailleurs précisément parce qu'il était là depuis longtemps et qu'il connaissait la plupart des ces gens qu'il avait été choisi pour établir les duos.

Le major Lorne scruta à nouveau les deux longues listes devant lui. Le but était de les faire fusionner avant 13 heures, pour qu'à l'heure de l'opération, si à nouveau une grande douleur se faisait sentir, toute femme ait à ses côtés un mâle capable de la soutenir. Enfin, Lorne le savait très bien : même pas dix pour cent d'entre eux seraient d'une aide réelle ; à la vérité, les femmes étaient bien plus résistantes que les hommes. Mais un ordre était un ordre, et puis il espérait surtout – et Carter et Sheppard avec lui - que créer de tels liens privilégiés éviterait à l'avenir les « incidents » comme ceux de cette nuit. Aucune femme ne devait se retrouver seule à ruminer son drame, il fallait que quelqu'un veille sur elles, qu'elles trouvent une oreille qui repère toute trace de désespoir. Carter ne s'en rendait peut-être pas compte, mais si Sheppard avait accepté si volontiers l'initiative, c'était aussi parce qu'elle représentait un moyen simple de garder un œil sur tout le monde et de déceler toute éventuelle prise de contrôle d'une femme par le Furling…

Assis dans son bureau – partagé avec Sheppard, en vérité ils devaient y passer au plus cinq jours par mois – Lorne tentait de trouver des affinités entre les gens, afin que les binômes créés s'entendent, se supportent et, du coup, soient efficaces. Alors il lorgnait du côté des boulots, des nationalités, des engagements dans les associations. Déjà, il fallait retirer chez les candidats masculins Sheppard, lui-même, une trentaine de soldats et les techniciens de la Porte, histoire de maintenir toujours un contrôle sur la Cité ; à ce nombre il fallait ajouter les individus un peu spéciaux, type Bjerensvärd ou autres cas psychopathologiques avancés, qui ne trouveraient jamais preneuses, ainsi que les indispensables qui étaient occupés ailleurs, tels Zelenka, Hoacks ou les infirmiers. Pour McKay, ça se savait maintenant dans la Cité : il avait une coéquipière toute indiquée.

Pour l'aider dans sa tâche, il avait fait diffuser un message général une demi-heure plus tôt, qui expliquait la démarche d'association et qui se finissait ainsi :

_« Les binômes déjà constitués ou souhaités sont priés de se faire connaître auprès du major Lorne avant dix heures. Les autres seront établis par les autorités de la Cité, et diffusés à midi. »_

Les couples et les meilleurs ami/es du monde déjà par deux seraient autant de noms en moins à s'occuper.

Son oreillette grésilla : une infirmière était en train de lui donner les noms de trois couples déjà formés ou, du moins, d'accord pour s'entraider. Parfait, surtout que les infirmières devaient être privilégiées, vu le boulot qu'elles devaient assurer malgré leur état. Dans la foulée suivit un bref message du docteur Novel, qu'il avait bien sûr casé avec sa femme, puis un de Carter. Etant donné sa position, la dirigeante lui expliqua qu'elle ne préférait pas être confrontée à n'importe lequel de ses subordonnés… Lorne inscrivit donc à côté de son nom celui de Sheppard, en se disant que ce dernier allait énormément lui en vouloir. Pour se préserver un peu, il ajouta donc, entre parenthèses, celui de Teyla, qui en toute logique allait elle garder toute sa tête.

On frappa à la porte, et Lorne se rendit compte que, plongé dans ses pensées et son audition, il n'avait pas vu une petite file d'attente, exclusivement masculine, se former à la porte.

- Oui ? Sun-Weng ?

Le jeune asiatique fit trois pas et se planta devant le bureau :

- Je suis volontaire pour m'occuper du docteur Esposito.

- Esposito… Ok, je note.

Après un merci il céda la place à un militaire :

- Lieutenant Solomon ?

- Moi je voudrais être avec mademoiselle Tchaïkovski.

- Parfait…

- Hey ! Moi aussi je voudrais être avec elle !

Lorne se tourna étonné vers le contestataire, qui attendait son tour avec les autres :

- Ben… Si elle a dit qu'elle voulait être avec Solomon…

- Prem's mon gars !

- Oh ben non… Bon ben alors l'infirmière rousse là, avec les cheveux frisés.

- Excellent choix, complimenta Solomon.

- Hey hey hey ! Elle s'appelle comment cette infirmière ?

- Heu… Je sais pas trop. Emma je crois. Une Anglaise.

Lorne eut un temps d'arrêt :

- Attendez mais… Elle a donné son accord pour être en binôme avec vous ou… ?

Vu comment le type et Solomon le regardèrent, il sut que l'idée ne leur avait même pas effleuré l'esprit. Il se tourna vers le reste de la file, rappelant par ailleurs Sun-Weng :

- Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui viennent parce qu'une demoiselle leur a demandé personnellement de veiller sur elle ?

Pas de réponse. Il eut un profond soupir et se retint pour ne pas plus exploser :

- Bon sang les gars ! C'est pas le bureau du Père Noël, je suis pas là pour vous caser avec la fille qui vous a tapé dans l'œil, faut que l'accord soit bilatéral, avec un peu plus de fond commun qu'un simple _crush_ à sens unique !

Ils baissèrent tous la tête, penauds.

- Faut que la fille soit au courant et surtout qu'elle soit _d'accord_, c'est pour elles qu'on fait ça bon sang, c'est _elles_ qui ont besoin d'avoir un peu de réconfort ! Regardez-vous ! » - il désigna un grand bellâtre en tenue de technicien – « Van de Heeck ! Vous êtes quasiment poursuivit pour harcèlement par Theresa Ulrich ! Vous étiez venu pour elle je parie ?

- J'aurais essayé.

- Werner ! Tout le monde se rappelle de la baffe monumentale que Zoïa Olgavna vous a filé le soir du réveillon parce que vous la colliez d'un peu trop près. Vous veniez pour elle aussi. Tripps, vous êtes très gentil, mais Emily Cox vous a dit non six fois, et même si ça me ferait plaisir de vous aider un peu en vous mettant avec elle, je suis sûre qu'elle m'en voudrait énormément parce que, _vraiment_, elle n'arrive pas à vous supporter. Et… Tokama, avec Mary c'est fini, hein, ça fait huit mois, elle est avec Grünmann maintenant.

La tirade avait ramené les yeux de tout le monde vers le sol. Même ceux de Tokama, qui commençait à sangloter. La voix plaintive de Solomon finit par se faire entendre, suivie d'autres :

- Alleeez, major, soyez pas sans cœur. Un beau geste, pour aider des gens à se rapprocher dans l'adversité…

- C'est vrai, c'est l'occasion pour aborder celle qui nous plaît depuis un petit moment !

- Ils ont raison ! S'il vous plaît, major !

- Soyez sympa.

- Mmm…

Le visage de Lorne s'éclaira d'un sourire :

- OK.

_

_« Rectificatif sur l'information au sujet des binômes : toute femme est priée de faire savoir au major Lorne avant onze heures ses préférences concernant son partenaire, afin que le major puisse constituer au mieux les différents couples. »_

Solomon, Van de Heeck, Warner et Tripps soupirèrent. Et Toyama repartit pour une crise de larmes.

_

- C'est vraiment gentil de m'aider, Teyla.

- Mais de rien major. Vous m'aviez l'air débordé…

- Vraiment ?

Les deux Atlantes se tournèrent vers celles qui se tenaient devant le bureau.

- Je voudrais le sergent Stephen Nelson, si c'est possible.

- Et ce petit technicien de la Porte, Chuck, est-ce qu'il est disponible ?

- Le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard.

- Non ! C'est _moi_ qui l'ai demandé en premier !

- Ah non, désolée, j'étais là avant !

- Le docteur Bernstein, ou le docteur Zlünd.

- Mais alors, surtout pas le docteur Zelenka, par pitié.

- Et vous, major, vous vous occupez déjà de quelqu'un ?

Ils affichèrent un sourire crispé au petit groupe et avant de répondre à Katie Brown qui lui parlait dans son oreillette, Teyla glissa juste à Lorne :

- Je crois que vous tenez les femmes en trop haute estime, major…

- Je viens juste de m'en rendre compte, et ma désillusion est terrible.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Merci à les revieweuses.**_

* * *

- Elle s'intègre plutôt bien à la Cité, elle fait beaucoup de progrès niveau langage, je pense qu'elle pourra bientôt nous en apprendre plus sur les Furlings.

- _« Ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, étant donné que nos chercheurs n'ont rien trouvé sur le corps. »_

- Je vous ai transmis les conclusions de Hoacks à son sujet, et les premiers résultats des recherches du docteur Tolianov sur la langue Furling. Ca pourra intéresser Daniel.

- _« Il en sera ravi, il a hâte de finir cette campagne sur les planètes libérées des Oris pour se pencher sur le sujet. »_

- Oh, qu'il mène avant tout efficacement sa mission, c'est vraiment important pour ces gens je crois. Pour ce qui est des Furlings, les recherches avancent déjà, avec le travail de Tolianov.

- _« Vous avez raison. Rien d'autre à ajouter ? »_

Carter pinça les lèvres, son cœur s'accéléra, et elle prononça :

- Rien d'autre à ajouter.

- _« Dans ce cas colonel, prochain rendez-vous dans une semaine, même heure, sauf imprévus. Le Dédale quitte la Terre dans six jours, vous ne resterez pas isolés longtemps. »_

Elle fit un petit sourire.

- Merci mon général. Fin de transmission.

L'écran se coupa. Elle expira profondément, et se tourna vers les techniciens et Sheppard qui, en retrait, avaient assisté à la conversation. Elle échangea un regard entendu avec le lieutenant-colonel, qui lui montra tout de même sa désapprobation, et partit dans son bureau. Les techniciens se regardèrent, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Elle leur avait expliqué sa démarche, ils avaient confiance en elle : elle devait maîtriser le problème. Sheppard en tout cas l'espérait fortement.

**vVv**

Rodney marchait dans les couloirs d'Atlantis, plutôt pressé, à la recherche de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. Régulièrement, il parlait tout haut, mais à vrai dire, pas tout seul :

- Il faut encore quelques réglages…

- _« Mais vous êtes sûr que vous ne pouvez pas rentrer en contact avec lui ? »_

- On a fait un premier test avec Leia, mais il n'a pas répondu, donc soit il fait la sourde oreille, soit l'interface ne marche pas.

- _« Oui mais si vous réglez le problème, ça peut marcher très vite, n'est-ce pas ? »_

- Hoacks ! On est en train d'essayer, là ! Il faut un encodage précis pour lui restituer les caractères de sa langue, ça prend un peu de temps !

- _« Comme quelques minutes ? »_

Rodney soupira, et jetant un coup d'œil dans un couloir à sa droite, trouva celui qu'il cherchait. Mais dans son oreillette la voix anxieuse et plaintive du psychiatre continuait.

- _« Ou même une heure ! Si c'est une heure, je suis sûr qu'on peut attendre et… »_

- Vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire, là ? Il est treize heures.

- _« Si, justement, et si vous me dites qu'on peut contacter ce Furling bientôt, je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas la peine que je me lance dedans. »_

- De toute façon il faudra quand même le faire, rien ne nous dis qu'il coopérera ou qu'il puisse y faire quelque chose.

- _« Moi je pense qu'il faudrait quand même tenter le coup. »_

- Peut-être, mais plus tard, là je suis en pause.

- _« Quoi ?! »_

- Et je retire mon oreillette.

- _« Mais je… ! »_

Rodney joint le geste à la parole, et la petite voix disparut. Il était libre de penser à autre chose, et atteignait justement le major Lorne.

_

- Il a raccroché. Enfin…

Le regard de Hoacks croisa celui, presqu'exaspéré, de Jennifer. Ils étaient en tenue d'opérants tous les deux, et face à la porte du bloc. Il n'en menait pas large.

- Allez, Henry. On fait preuve de courage et on y va.

- Vous croyez pas que…

- Entrez là-dedans et taisez-vous.

_

- Non ce n'est pas elle qui vous a réclamé. Elle n'a demandé aucun homme précis, vous étiez libre, vous êtes les deux seuls Grecs de la Cité : je vous ai mis en binôme !

- Mais elle a vingt ans de plus que moi !

- Et vous n'êtes pas le seul dans ce cas. Tout le monde n'a pas choisi, on vous demande juste de veiller sur elle dans l'heure qui vient, et de prendre de ses nouvelles régulièrement.

- Mais…

- Atazelos… Si je vous ai désigné pour vous occuper d'elle, c'est aussi parce qu'aucune autre femme n'a réclamé votre présence. Donc, vous vous taisez, et vous allez immédiatement la rejoindre. Et ne discutez pas !

Le petit thésard partit contrarié, et Lorne souffla. Il se retrouva face à Rodney.

- Hey.

- Vous voulez quelque chose, McKay ? Faites vite je suis pressé.

En disant cela, il s'était mis à marcher rapidement. Rodney le suivit :

- Ca fait quinze minutes que j'essaye de vous joindre.

- Ca fait _une heure_ que je suis harcelé en direct ou par oreillette par des types qui ne sont pas contents de la fille avec qui je les ai casé. J'étais plutôt occupé.

- Justement… Pourquoi je ne suis pas avec Katie Brown ?

Lorne se mordit les lèvres et finit par dire :

- Parce qu'elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas être avec vous. Je l'aurais fait sinon, mais elle a appelé Teyla pour lui dire qu'elle avait choisi le docteur Parrish, du labo de botanique, comme binôme. » Il fit une pause et tenta d'être gentil : « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça, mais si ça vous rassure, Parrish n'est pas… n'a pas vraiment d'inclination pour la gent féminine.

Rodney secoua la tête et soupira, dépité et attristé. Lorne comprenait son désarroi – à défaut de comprendre la décision de Katie, ça devait les regarder – et ne fit aucun commentaire. Rodney releva la tête :

- Et pourquoi alors vous m'avez casé avec Keller ?

- Oh, heu… Parce que Keller l'a demandé. Et comme elle a une position un peu particulière et que vous aussi vous bossez sur le Furling, je me suis dit que… ça pouvait être une bonne idée. En plus vous la voyez souvent.

Rodney en fut surpris, et le major lui montra qu'il l'était aussi, mais bon, c'était son choix.

- Et je dois aller la voir, là ?

- Non, elle assiste Hoacks, elle est entourée, et puis vous n'allez pas les suivre dans le bloc. Par contre, moi je dois vraiment y aller, l'opération va commencer et quelqu'un m'attend.

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Il y avait foule à l'intérieur.

- Je croyais que les officiers supérieurs étaient dispensés…

- Oui mais il y a deux Müller dans la Cité : j'ai attribué une partenaire à chacun d'eux, et Teyla l'a fait pour une troisième femme aussi, on s'est mal compris. Pas eu le temps de trouver un autre gars pour la troisième : il est l'heure et donc c'est moi qui vais être le binôme d'Angela Blau.

- Vous en profitez…

- Je la connais pas, et j'assume mes erreurs.

- Zelenka serait volontaire sinon.

Lorne fit la moue et Rodney comprit :

- Ah, aucune n'a demandé après lui…

Le major se contenta de lever les bras en un geste significatif, et rentra dans l'infirmerie. Rodney en sourit presque.

_

La porte se referma derrière Lorne, et il put constater que toutes les infirmières de la Cité s'étaient rassemblées, avec leur protecteur, dans la salle principale. Teyla était présente aussi. L'idée était de se tenir là, plus ou moins disponible en cas de douleur intense et générale. Il devait y avoir aussi une histoire de solidarité dans l'adversité dans l'air. Il s'adressa à l'infirmière à l'entrée, qui discutait avec un grand type : Laverne et son binôme.

- Ca a commencé ?

- Vous voulez quoi ? Sortez ! Plus personne ne doit rentrer ici, sauf urgence.

- Non mais je suis le binôme d'une infirmière.

- Ah ben dis donc, la ponctualité c'est pas votre truc à vous ! Elle désespérait de vous voir, z'êtes bon dernier !

- Désolé, j'avais quelques affaires à régler.

- C'est pas qu'on a b'zoin d'vous, c'histoire de binôme on pourrait s'en passer. Mais, du coup la seule qui reste et qui s'attendait à avoir un chevalier servant elle se sent un peu délaissée. La pauvre…

- Bon, elle est où ?

- Là-bas, sur le tabouret, elle se ronge les ongles. Allez vite la rejoindre : Keller et le psy sont d'jà en salle d'op. Et dites-lui d'arrêter de se bousiller les doigts.

Lorne se fraya un passage en direction de celle qu'on lui avait indiquée. La tension dans la salle était pour le moins intense : les gens étaient plus là pour être les premiers au courant de la réussite ou non de l'IVG 2, plus que pour se préparer à accueillir des souffrantes.

Il arriva à son niveau et la salua en s'excusant. Une petite blonde aux grands yeux bleus, avec de fines lunettes et un drapeau allemand sur le bras gauche. Elle parût étonnée qu'on s'adresse à elle.

- Major Lorne, expliqua-t-il, c'est moi qui suis votre binôme aujourd'hui. Il y a eu un petit souci avec la liste qu'on a fait passer.

- Oh !

- Excusez-moi je suis en retard.

- Mais vous êtes là.

Elle lui sourit, il fit de même et après un petit silence gêné, ils portèrent tous deux leur attention sur la porte du bloc. Elle continua à se ronger les ongles. Comme rien ne se passait, il finit par la regarder en coin. Elle ne lui disait rien et son nom, Angela Blau, non plus : une nouvelle, sans doute, étant donné qu'il était un abonné à l'infirmerie et qu'il commençait à en connaître tous les membres… Il se rendit compte qu'elle le regardait aussi furtivement, ils finirent par se sourire à nouveau. Il entama la conversation, histoire de lui faire penser à autre chose :

- Vous n'êtes pas là depuis longtemps, je me trompe ?

_

- Ada, je tenais à vous dire que je m'excuse d'avance pour tout le mal que je pourrais vous faire, ce sera absolument involontaire et me poursuivra jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Je vous garantis que je ne fais pas ceci de gaieté de cœur, ni par… habitude de la pratique de la médecine. Mais « on » a sollicité activement mon aide, et vous vous êtes portée volontaire alors…

- Hoacks. Elle est sous anesthésie générale. Elle dort. Et vous essayez encore de retarder l'opération.

Hoacks se tourna avec un regard implorant vers Jennifer, assise comme lui aux pieds du lieutenant Ada Monnet, dont le bas du corps avait été recouvert d'un drap blanc. Deux infirmiers étaient avec eux dans le bloc. Keller ne s'attendrit pas et maintint son air exaspéré. Il tenta :

- … Vous êtes sûr que le docteur McKay…

- Henry.

Elle lui tendit la seringue et la canule.

- Allez.

Il soupira profondément et prit les instruments. Un infirmier souleva le drap pendant qu'il approchait, et qu'elle lui indiquait les manipulations à faire.

- Voilà… Maintenant, comme je vous ai dit avec la canule… Il faut le faire ! Allez !

Il entama un peu plus la procédure quand soudain le corps du lieutenant tressaillit.

- HENRY NON !

Au moment où Jennifer criait, une décharge lui fit lâcher ses instruments en le propulsant plusieurs mètres en arrière. Il heurta une tablette et s'écroula, éberlué.

Avant que les infirmiers n'aient pu réagir, Keller s'était postée devant lui, tendue, les yeux grands ouverts :

- Il ne faut pas faire ça !

La porte du bloc coulissa et une dizaine de femmes se précipitèrent vers lui, toujours sonné, en lui répétant toutes :

- Il ne faut pas faire ça !

- Il ne faut pas faire ça !

- C'est interdit !

- Il ne faut pas faire ça !

_

- Non !

Sheppard sursauta et se tourna vers Carter, assise à son bureau. Il était resté avec elle, ils attendaient des nouvelles du bloc.

- Mon colonel ?

Elle se tourna avec de grands yeux vers lui :

- Il ne faut pas faire ça.

- … Quoi ?

Sans lui répondre, elle se leva et quitta son bureau au pas de course.

_

- Regardez !

Rodney, Zelenka et Neleia se figèrent en voyant leurs écrans se couvrir de l'écriture Furling. Exactement comme à la première opération.

- Bon sang, il recommence…

- Il dit qu'il ne faut pas faire ça !

A cet instant, un sifflement déchirant s'échappa de tous les hauts-parleurs de la Cité.

En salle des commandes, dans les labos, l'infirmerie, sur tout écran allumé défilait la même écriture. Le même appel.

_

- Ma… mademoiselle ? Doucement, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Il ne faut pas faire ça…

Lorne était perdu devant l'attitude de sa protégée, comme Teyla et tous les hommes dans l'infirmerie. Ils venaient de voir ces dames se précipiter vers le bloc, et l'ouvrir sans ménagement. Elles en bouchaient l'entrée, répétant toujours les mêmes mots, à l'adresse de la même personne :

- Il ne faut pas faire ça. C'est interdit.

Possédées. Un spectacle ahurissant et terrifiant, certains avaient même quitté la pièce. D'autres femmes arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, avec le même air hagard, ainsi que des hommes, complètement affolés. Ronon suivait le mouvement et rejoint rapidement Lorne :

- C'est encore un coup de ce satané Furling !

- Ben il est passé au cran au-dessus…

Il secoua un peu son infirmière. Aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, le phénomène cessa. Elles clignèrent toutes plusieurs fois des yeux et regardèrent autour d'elles, comme pour reprendre leurs repères.

- Vous… vous allez bien ? Vous savez où vous êtes ?

- Oui…

L'Allemande de Lorne ne posa aucune question, pas plus que ses collègues, et, l'air d'avoir reprit leurs esprits, elles se dispersèrent dans l'infirmerie, laissant le passage libre et les hommes totalement déroutés. On les sentait cependant toutes perturbées, sourcils froncés, mains sur les tempes. Lorne recommença à questionner son binôme sur l'incident, et Ronon entra dans le bloc. Jennifer se trouvait toujours devant Hoacks, encore par terre. Elle paraissait surprise, et lui l'était autant. Un infirmier s'était sauvé, l'autre vérifiait le pouls du lieutenant, toujours endormie.

Ronon tendit une main au psychiatre pour l'aider à se relever. Il rajusta ses lunettes en répétant « Olàlà… J'ai jamais vu ça ! … Olàlà ». Le Satédien tourna un regard interrogatif vers Keller. Elle était un peu perdue et semblait réfléchir :

- Il vient de se produire… une chose étrange.

- Il a encore empêché l'opération. Il vous a contrôlées.

- Et il m'a… électrisé par l'intermédiaire du lieutenant !?

Hoacks massait ses bras et grimaça en annonçant qu'il ne les sentait plus. L'infirmier annonça que Monnet allait bien, tout était normal.

- Keller ?

- Je ne sais pas… comment il a fait…

Elle planta un regard résolu dans celui de Ronon :

- Mais je sais qu'il ne faut pas faire ça.

* * *

**_Oui on retourne dans le bizarre. Le pourquoi du comment au prochain chapitre, pour ceux qui suivent toujours..._**


	18. Chapter 18

**Le temps m'a manqué pour poster cette suite, ça aura permis à certains de rattraper leur retard de lecture ! (je reconnais que je poste trop (trop ?) souvent et de longs chapitres…). J'en profite aussi pour répondre à mes gentilles et fidèles revieweuses :**

**Badwolfs : **Bon, sur les deux personnages originaux de cette fic, tu en détestes un (le Furling) et en adores un autre (Henry). Je me considère satisfaite de constater que des « créations » suscitent autant de (res)sentiment de la part des lecteurs ! Merci !!

**Miss Sheppard :** Lorne et l'infirmière allemande ? Mais heu, il est binôme d'Angela Blau ici, pas d'Eva Hallberg… (ok tu m'as vue arriver à des kilomètres, je reconnais :p). Pour le parallèle avec l'_Exorciste_, c'est horrible, mais c'est une comparaison intéressante. Et en ce qui concerne leur besoin de vacances… c'est une idée aussi…

**Julie Winchester : **Je reconnais que le changement de position des femmes est brutal et pas très clair, explications dans ce chapitre, éclaircissement si besoin dans les chapitres suivants.

**Ilai : **Merci de continuer à suivre… pour le moment ;)

**Miyu :** Palme de la plus longue review pour ce chapitre, un grand merci !!! Pour l'ambiance dans la fic, je vais essayer de faire un effort, tu me diras si je m'en sors. Sinon je suis bien d'accord : on a toujours besoin d'un Lorne dans une fic, et beaucoup des personnages dans cette histoire sont dans une situation pas du tout enviable (j'aime mettre les personnages dans des situations tordues). Je considère que ta suggestion sur le besoin d'un prêtre est aussi une référence à l'_Exorciste_, décidément ! Il n'en auront pas besoin (enfin, j'crois pas), mais ils auront besoin par contre d'un… truc, en effet, pour s'en sortir. Ta réflexion sur le « pourquoi ne pas l'aider à recréer sa race après tout » va trouver écho dès ce chapitre. 

Tu es aussi la première lectrice à avouer bien aimer le Furling (ouf ! on est deux), mais c'est vrai qu'il pêche à fond dans l'art de la diplomatie.

**A tous** : Miyu vient d'ouvrir l'Association de Soutien aux Bébés Furling, dont elle est présidente. Toute demande d'adhésion est à effectuer auprès d'elle. N'oubliez pas que le lobbying peut faire pression sur le déroulement d'une fic.

Après cette longue intro : la suite et, j'espère, des éclaircissements.

* * *

Sheppard aurait voulu entrer puis claquant la porte ; malheureusement, elle coulissait.

- RODNEY ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL SE PASSE !

Ledit scientifique, Zelenka et Neleia, devant les écrans et micros du labo, sursautèrent. Le colonel n'avait pas l'air en colère, plutôt énervé, voire même paniqué.

- L'opération a échoué je parie ?

- Pire que ça ! Il les a complètement contrôlées pendant une bonne minute ! _Toutes _!

- Contrôlées ? répéta Radek.

- OUI !

- Mais, heu… Elles vont bien ?

- Oui.

Sheppard prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, et ne donna pas plus d'explication aux trois personnes stupéfaites. Et dire que tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à faire après l'affolement, c'était d'aller se réfugier chez McKay, histoire de voir si, comme d'habitude, ce n'était pas lui qui avait une solution. Il se sentait pathétique et ça le rendait malade.

- Shiooooôôôôiiiiôôôouh.

Le bruit venait de sortir d'un haut-parleur de l'ordinateur, et ce genre de sons devenait familier à tous : du Furling. Neleia tourna son regard vers l'écran et se saisit d'un micro pour émettre le même style de chant. Les courbes de fréquence de sa voix apparurent sur un écran.

Rodney se rendit compte du regard perplexe du militaire :

- Oh… Ca c'est la bonne nouvelle : on est arrivés à entrer en contact avec lui. A l'instant.

- Super, on va pouvoir lui dire directement qu'on le déteste.

Les fréquences disparurent, laissant place à une ligne d'écriture Furling, qui cette fois se limita à cet ordinateur-ci, au lieu de polluer les autres. Rodney expliqua :

- Ce qui nous prenait du temps, c'était de sélectionner et transmettre les mots Furlings à l'ordinateur. C'est un peu comme si vous deviez écrire une phrase avec des idéogrammes, et que pour ce faire vous disposiez de milliers de signes, rangés en désordre. Il faut les retrouver un par un, les rentrer dans l'ordinateur qui ne connaît pas ces caractères : bref, c'était long, et surtout, nos charabias jusque là ne l'alertaient pas. Si, dans un coin, un type se mettait à épeler des mots, jamais vous n'allez deviner que c'est à vous qu'il tente de s'adresser comme ça, vous n'y prêtez pas attention.

Radek poursuivit :

- Quand il a utilisé de nouveau nos ordinateurs pour transmettre son message…

- Et tout ceux de la Cité avec, en fait, précisa Sheppard tendu.

- Oh… Quand il a utilisé de nouveau _les_ ordinateurs pour transmettre son message, on a sélectionné les caractères qu'il utilisait, qui formaient donc une phrase. Et on lui a répété.

- Et _là_, il a compris qu'on essayait de communiquer. Comme c'est très long par écrit, on a branché un micro : apparemment il reconnaît les fréquences quand Leia lui parle, et, ensuite, il lui propose une phrase, pour vérifier que c'est bien ce qu'elle veut dire. Si c'est le cas, elle valide et il y répond.

Sheppard en parut impressionné. Rodney ajouta :

- Au moins, il coopère.

- Il dit que il est désolé et que il ne veut pas faire de mal.

Neleia s'était tournée vers eux, traduisant ce que le Furling avait inscrit sur son écran. Les deux scientifiques s'y intéressèrent, et Sheppard ordonna :

- Demandez-lui pourquoi il a contrôlé les femmes.

Elle se repencha pour « parler » dans le micro. Sheppard se tourna vers McKay :

- Alors ce truc est dans l'ordinateur ? On ne peut pas juste débrancher, et tuer cette saleté d'esprit ?

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, John, il utilise seulement l'ordinateur, mais tout porte à croire que son esprit s'est stocké dans tous les matériaux conducteurs de la Cité, et il n'en sort pas.

Sheppard soupira. Il était en colère, mais Rodney et Radek semblaient, eux, plutôt intrigués. D'accord, le Furling coopérait, il allait pouvoir se justifier et expliquer ses actions, et, il l'espérait, assurer ne vouloir de mal à personne. Mais il restait un clandestin avec beaucoup trop de pouvoir à son goût.

Des caractères Furlings réapparurent sur l'ordinateur de Neleia.

- Il dit qu'il était obligé de le faire ça pour euh arrêter…

- Empêcher ? suggéra Radek.

- Empêcher, oui, de tuer les bébés Furlings. Il comprend que vous voulez tuer les bébés, et il ne veut pas. Il dit que les femmes n'ont pas mal.

- Allez leur dire ça après ce qu'elles ont vécu la première fois…, fit John, amer. Oui, Ronon ?

Il avait porté la main à son oreillette. McKay et Zelenka se retournèrent vers Neleia pour continuer d'interroger le Furling. Il n'y avait chez eux aucune trace de haine, juste un intérêt prononcé de scientifiques. John était surpris que Rodney oublie si vite sa rancœur à l'égard de l'être ; le voir tenter de s'adresser à eux et l'attrait d'une découverte devait avoir pris le dessus. La situation était en cours de gestion.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Un autre problème ?

- _« Ben… Les femmes se sont rassemblées dans la salle de la Porte. Toutes. »_

John jeta un petit coup d'œil à Neleia. Elle était vraiment hors du lot. Il se dirigea à pas pressés vers la sortie.

- Bon sang, il les contrôle encore ?!

- _« Non non, elles ont l'air normales. Mais elles sont… bizarres. »_

_- _C'est pas très explicite ce que vous me dites mon vieux. Elles font quoi ?

- _« Elles parlent. »_

Il eut un temps d'arrêt, et fronça les sourcils.

- Ronon, vous… Bon j'arrive. Rodney, Radek, Leia, je reviens : vous me l'interrogez à fond, je veux savoir pourquoi il fait ça, comment il fait ça, quelles sont ses intentions et comment il peut enlever tout ça.

Et il repartit au pas de course.

_

Teyla leva les bras en signe d'apaisement. Pourtant, de toutes les femmes qui étaient dans la salle de la Porte, c'était elle qui était la plus stressée.

- Est-ce que vous avez toutes bien réfléchi aux conséquences ?

Il y eut une approbation générale parmi la foule de femmes rassemblées au bas des escaliers, tandis que Teyla, Keller et Carter étaient sur les marches, en surplomb. Jennifer paraissait totalement détendue, Sam était presque souriante même si elle semblait avoir envie de pleurer, et au final, seule Teyla était dépassée. Elle et les hommes de la salle qui, depuis les balcons, regardaient le débat surréaliste qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

Sheppard arriva et trouva Ronon, bras croisés, très attentif à ce qui se disait. Lorne et Hoacks étaient un peu plus loin.

- Ronon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Ca devait être la phrase qu'il prononçait le plus souvent ces temps-ci… Il s'en serait bien passé.

- Elles débattent.

- De quoi ?

Teyla répondit pour le Satédien en posant une question très simple, après un grand soupir :

- Que toutes celles qui veulent garder ces êtres en elles jusqu'à leur « naissance » lèvent la main.

La leader des Athosiens se retrouva devant une forêt de bras levés, y compris à sa gauche et à sa droite, où se trouvaient Keller et Sam. Elle eut un sourire crispé et fit signe d'abaisser les bras :

- Bien, maintenant que celles qui ne souhaitent _pas_ les garder lèvent la main à leur tour.

Il y eut un grand silence. Et pas un mouvement.

- Oh merde… fit Sheppard au balcon.

Ronon en parut aussi dépité. Et tous les spectateurs mâles avec lui.

**v**

SGA-1, moins Rodney, était réunie dans le bureau de Sam, avec la colonel et Keller. Carter avait une boîte de mouchoirs devant elle et pleurait doucement, tirant régulièrement un papier blanc pour le jeter quelques secondes plus tard dans une poubelle qui commençait à sérieusement se remplir. A côté d'elle se trouvait Jennifer, et de l'autre côté du bureau les trois autres, perturbés. Hoacks était parti tenter de raisonner les femmes, et Lorne renforcer sérieusement la garde.

- Mon colonel, Keller, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !

- Il vous contrôle encore, assura Teyla.

- Et pas qu'un peu !

- Mais pas du tout ! fit Keller. Ok, dans l'infirmerie c'était bizarre, il a un peu pris le dessus sur nous, mais là c'est quelque chose de tout réfléchi !

- Ah bon, vous changez d'avis comme ça, en deux secondes, et on est censé trouver ça normal ? Les douleurs, quand il vous a possédées… on sait déjà ce qu'il es capable de vous faire faire en un temps très court.

- Hey, Sheppard, coupa Keller, ce sont _nos_ corps, _on _décide de ce que l'on en fait.

- Jennifer a raison, nous sommes les premières concernées, fit Sam en reprenant un mouchoir. C'est à nous de nous exprimer d'abord.

SGA-1 n'en revenait pas.

- Vous savez mon colonel, ce serait bien le moment de reparler d'irrationalité…

Rodney entra, à cet instant, un PC dans les mains, suivi de Neleia, qui tenait un micro. Il posa le tout sur le bureau, et se rendit compte de l'état de Carter. Il en fut tellement estomaqué qu'il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche en regardant John.

- Hormones, lui répondit celui-ci, les épaules basses.

Carter fit signe que ce n'était rien et le Canadien s'assit, peu rassuré. Neleia fit de même, un peu déroutée par l'attitude de Carter.

- Je vais très bien, fit Sam en reprenant un mouchoir. Je ne suis même pas triste en fait mais… ça coule tout seul. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter.

En effet, elle ne sanglotait pas. A croire qu'elle avait pelé des oignons. Elle se moucha encore.

- Apparemment, la petite intervention de notre ami Furling a eu pour conséquence d'augmenter encore nos hormones… Ca chamboule quelques organismes, fit Keller en regardant Sam dans un soupir.

SGA-1 restait bouche bée devant le phénomène. Et encore plus parce qu'il touchait l'invulnérable Carter.

- Bon, heu, Rodney, dites-nous ce que vous avez trouvé, demanda John, histoire d'avancer.

- Alors, on a pu parler avec le Furling, annonça-t-il.

- _J'ai_ pu parler avec le Furling, corrigea Neleia.

- Hum, oui. Faites attention quand même, vous commencez à ressembler à Zelenka.

- Oui, bon, vous lui avez parlé et il a dit quoi ?, s'agaça Jennifer.

Rodney fut un peu surpris par son ton impatient. Apparemment, l'augmentation des hormones n'avait pas le même effet chez toutes…

- On a… mis au point une interface orale qui lui permet de reconnaître les fréquences quand Neleia parle et…

- Rodney…, fit Ronon en devançant Keller.

- Oui oui… Bref…

- Il ne veut pas faire de mal, expliqua Neleia. A personne. Il veut sauver la race Furling. Il est désolé. Pas le choix.

Elle fit une pause, cherchant ses mots. Alors que Rodney allait rouvrir la bouche, elle le coupa à nouveau, pour raconter ce que le Furling était parvenu à leur faire comprendre cet après-midi :

- Normalement, quand on venait ici, je dois faire les bébés. Toute seule. L'homme avec moi aide pour que Atlantis fonctionne, et pour que j'étais pas toute seule. Il était d'accord. Ca doit durer longtemps pour avoir tous les bébés. Plusieurs années, et après, quand je suis vieille on arrête, et on part d'Atlantis.

- Comptons qu'elle avait à peu près dix-sept, dix-huit ans lorsqu'elle a été mise en stase, continua McKay, peut-être un peu plus, au maximum une vingtaine d'années en arrivant ici, si tout c'était bien passé. Le but était de ne s'appuyer que sur elle, pour ne forcer aucun humain, comme Leia l'a déjà expliqué.

- « Ne forcer aucun humain » ? Vous seriez capable de répéter ça, Rodney ?

- C'était l'idée d'origine, Sheppard, s'agaça McKay. Donc de dix-huit à quoi, quarante, quarante-cinq ans, elle pouvait en faire, des Furlings, surtout s'ils naissaient par deux ou trois.

- Passer sa vie à porter des Furlings…

- Seulement ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, murmura Teyla.

Rodney fit un signe d'évidence. Neleia raconta ce qu'ils savaient déjà :

- Le vaisseau était bloqué, l'homme était mort, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr était… presque mort. On restait bloqués longtemps.

- Et il s'est sacrifié pour garder Leia en vie.

- Il voulait qu'elle continue sa mission, fit Ronon.

- Non.

Rodney secoua la tête.

- Il nous a dit qu'il l'avait fait pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse, un jour, être réveillée et avoir une vie normale, qu'ils ne lui avaient jamais permis d'avoir.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Neleia qui eut un petit sourire triste. Ni Jennifer ni Carter ne semblaient lui en vouloir.

- Donc c'est pour ça que vous êtes la seule qu'il n'ait pas mise enceinte, déduisit Sam. Il voulait vous préserver, après ce qu'il vous avait déjà imposé ?

- Oui. Je n'ai pas demandé. Je veux bien être enceinte, mais il ne veut pas.

La situation s'éclairait doucement. Rodney continua :

- Il avait prévu de se reposer exclusivement sur Leia, pendant des années, d'avoir au plus, quoi, une soixantaine de bébés Furlings en tout. Au lieu de cela, une fois le vaisseau libéré, il s'est retrouvé dans une Cité habitée, avec à sa « disposition » un potentiel de plus de quatre-vingt femmes. Faites le calcul : en les mettant toutes enceintes en même temps, il gagne du temps, et il triple son nombre de descendants en une seule fois ! C'est inespéré pour lui.

Vu comme ça… Même Sheppard admettait que c'était une aubaine, mais sans l'excuser pour autant. Neleia le sentit et défendit son ami Kschhhiiiiiaaarr :

- Il n'était pas sûr que vous êtes d'accord, et comme vous ne le comprenez pas, vous ne savez pas qu'il est là, il a dû _lancer le processus_, sans rien dire. Et il espère après que vous êtes d'accord avec ça.

- On aurait préféré qu'il demande, c'est vrai, fit Jennifer. Mais bon, c'est fait, on va les garder.

- QUOI ? s'étrangla Rodney.

Il chercha du regard le soutien du reste de son équipe, qui resta, ennuyée, à fixer le sol.

- On va les garder, répéta fermement Sam. C'est sa dernière chance. Sans nous la race Furling s'éteint, les seize autres qui existaient du temps de Neleia sont sans doute morts depuis.

- Mais… mais… mais…

- Vous avez saisi le problème, Rodney, glissa Sheppard.

- Il a peut-être encore d'autres copains dans votre galaxie, ils n'étaient peut-être pas que seize. Si ça se trouve, ils ne sont peut-être plus tellement en danger, maintenant.

- On n'en a jamais vu un seul, Ronon, fit Sam. Changer de galaxie pour résoudre leur problème montre bien à quel point ils étaient désespérés. Et s'ils étaient tous malades, ce ne sont pas les trois nouveau-nés mis au monde par Neleia qui ont pu aider à régénérer la race.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour accepter ces… ces parasites qu'il vous a imposé ! s'exclama McKay.

- Ce sont nos corps, on est encore maîtresses de nous-mêmes à ce que je sache.

- Il vous _contrôle_, Jennifer. Au lieu de vous forcer, il a opté pour vous influencer outrageusement.

- Bien sûr que non, Rodney. Nous avons juste pris conscience des enjeux.

- Vous n'êtes même plus capables de vous rendre compte qu'il a une emprise sur vos décisions ! assura John.

- Et d'ailleurs tenez : et comment vous expliquez cette petite baisse de l'E2PZ au moment où vous avez toutes agit bizarrement ?

Cette fois, tout le monde eut la même réaction en entendant Rodney :

- QUOI ?

- Juste… 0,0002 pour cent, mais il a eu besoin d'un petit coup de pouce énergétique pour vous faire changer d'avis, c'est évident !

- Et maintenant, c'est normal ? s'inquiéta John.

- Oui c'est normal… Sa propre énergie doit lui suffire.

- Il ne veut pas faire de mal, soutint Neleia.

- Ouais, enfin, la douleur la première fois, le coup du « il ne faut pas faire ça » la deuxième, hein, qu'on ne vienne pas me dire qu'il n'y est pour rien et qu'il leur laisse leur libre-arbitre !

- Il faut faire ça John. Sinon vous tuez le bébé Furling. Vous tuez la vie.

Au grand désespoir de Sheppard, Sam et Jennifer hochaient la tête pour montrer combien elles étaient d'accord avec les paroles de Neleia. Sam ajouta que 0,0002 pour cent sur une minute, ce n'était rien. Il repensa à un fait qui accrut encore sa rancœur envers le Furling parasite :

- Et puis tiens, quand on y repense : le fait que de suite vous ne vouliez pas avertir la Terre, ou encore quand la Porte a refusé de se rouvrir sur la planète « Arrivée ». C'est lui qui est à l'origine de ça ! C'est la seule explication !

- Il ne veut pas que vous partez. Et pas que vous allez sur la nouvelle planète Furling. C'est spécial pour les bébés Furlings, pas pour les humains.

- On y avait déjà pensé, on en a discuté avec lui, expliqua Rodney. Apparemment il y a tout pour accueillir les bestioles là-bas, il ne devait pas vouloir qu'on s'en mêle. Il a permis d'ouvrir une fois pour vérifier que la planète était toujours là et puis stop. Et apparemment aussi, cette Porte n'est contactable que depuis Atlantis, ce qui explique qu'on n'ai pas pu y accéder depuis d'autres planètes.

- C'est parfait : maintenant nous savons même ce qu'il faut faire des Furlings après leur naissance ! sourit Keller, ravie.

- Il veut seulement se protéger, je doute vraiment qu'il nous veuille du mal, assura Carter.

Et dire qu'il lui avait fait confiance pour ne pas alerter Landry il y avait de cela quelques heures. Il allait regretter cette décision toute sa vie.

- Je vous en prie, rien que le fait que vous soyez toutes d'accord pour garder ces machins dans vos corps alors qu'hier c'était le drame, ça prouve qu'il a une influence sur vous !

Les deux blondes réfléchirent. Elles ne pouvaient qu'admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi, fit Sam. De nouveaux Furlings vont pouvoir naître et au moins… et bien, maintenant nous sommes… sereines. Et d'accord avec ça.

- Vraiment ?

- Nous n'avons pas peur, John ! Je sais que ça peut paraître étrange vu tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier mais… nous sommes _d'accord_. Ca arrange tout le monde.

- Parlez pour vous.

Il s'attira des regards de travers de la part des concernées.

- Je hais l'instinct maternel.

- Oh, à ce niveau-là ce n'est plus de l'instinct maternel, assura Rodney. C'est de la manipulation.

Sam intervint, retrouvant sa vivacité :

- Ecoutez, réfléchissez : c'est l'une des cinq races, nous allons être à l'origine de leur renaissance, et ils ont un niveau technologique largement supérieur au nôtre... On devrait profiter de ces liens privilégiés ! C'est une chance incroyable d'avoir des alliés pareils ! Ils ne seront peut-être pas opérationnels tout de suite, mais ils sont avec nous.

C'était la dirigeante qui, enfin, s'était exprimée. Et elle avait touché une corde sensible chez les Terriens. John secoua la tête. C'était fou ! Tout semblait rendre vitales ces naissances. Et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : elles l'étaient vraiment. Il sentit sur lui les regards de Sam, Jennifer, Neleia et même à présent Rodney. Ils attendaient qu'il montre son approbation, de toute évidence, et de toute évidence aussi, s'il ne la leur donnait pas, cela ne les dérangerait pas plus que cela. Il préféra se tourner vers Teyla :

- A votre avis ?

Elle sembla hésiter.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec le fait qu'il ait imposé ces êtres à ces femmes…

Enfin un soutien !

- … mais il est vrai qu'il en allait de sa survie. Et en dehors des moments où il a agit pour préserver la vie des embryons Furlings, depuis qu'il est dans la Cité, il n'a rien tenté de malveillant.

Finalement, non : il était seul. Il soupira :

- Ronon ?

- J'aime pas trop ça.

- On ne vous demande pas votre avis, lança Jennifer.

- Oulààà, doucement il peut mordre, je vous assure ! Et si _on_ garde ces Furlings, vous aurez besoin de lui pour assurer la défense de la Cité, qui sera en léger manque d'effectif.

Les visages des deux Américaines s'éclairèrent, et il saisit la portée de ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était fini, il avait lâché le mot, il avait _osé_ faire la supposition qu'ils pouvaient les garder, mener à terme ces grossesses, ici. Après cela, plus de retour en arrière possible, il était lancé dans l'affaire, il avait montré que l'idée d'un « oui » lui avait traversé l'esprit. Il baissa la tête en en prenant conscience, et Carter et Keller sourirent.

- Nous sommes toutes d'accord pour les garder, John, le rassura Sam.

- Je sais… Vous vous rendez compte de ce que ça implique ?

- Donc on laisse faire ?

- Disons que oui, Rodney.

- Envisageons cette possibilité, lâcha Sheppard, grave.

Ronon et Teyla échangèrent un regard pour s'assurer que l'autre était bien prêt à suivre les Terriens dans cette folie.

* * *

**Petite question : vous préférez des chapitres courts ou longs ? Les suivants font 4 pages word ou 8 pages si j'en fais deux en un, mais j'ai peur que 8 pages ce soit beaucoup d'un coup... Vous pouvez utiliser votre pouvoir de lecteur et m'indiquer votre préférence, profitez-en.**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Un grand merci à mes revieweuses ; vous avez gagné, ce chapitre est long ! (C'est le pouvoir du lectorat). En espérant qu'il ne vous lasse pas...**_

* * *

- Concrètement, commença John. Combien de temps ça doit durer ?

- Heu…

Rodney se tourna vers Neleia qui chercha dans sa mémoire avant d'annoncer :

- Huit fois sans le sang.

- Huit cycles, comprit Keller.

John fut le premier à calculer :

- Sept mois et une dizaine de jours… Vous allez rester bloquées sept mois et dix jours.

- C'est moins que neuf mois, remarqua Carter.

- Et nous ne serons pas « bloquées », une femme enceinte n'est pas impotente, Sheppard.

- Oui mais je doute que vous rentriez comme ça sur Terre, Keller.

Les deux femmes et Rodney avec elles comprirent l'enjeu avant qu'il ne l'explicite :

- C'est sept mois et dix jours sans retour sur la Terre… Si vous tenez toujours à ne rien dire à Landry.

- Non, clairement, nous ne pouvons pas. Il nous ferait retourner au SGC. Or nous devons rester sur Atlantis pour le développement des embryons.

Sheppard fit un signe d'évidence, qui posa le premier problème de cette situation. Il n'eut rien besoin de formuler : Teyla le fit à sa place.

- Est-vous prêtes à toutes accepter de ne pas retourner sur Terre pendant tout ce temps ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation, Sheppard les sentit moins sûres d'elles. Sam finit par dire :

- Nous, oui, mais…

- Mais je suis sûre que toutes les autres aussi, assura Keller, hochant la tête comme pour s'en convaincre elle-même.

- Oui… Oui, les autres le sont aussi. Elles n'auraient pas accepté de poursuivre leurs grossesses, sinon.

- Vous êtes sûres qu'elles en ont bien compris les enjeux ?

- Sûre, John.

Leurs tons s'étaient montrés de plus en plus affirmés. Un coup dans l'eau.

- D'accord pour vous, intervint Rodney, mais… Imaginons que Landry ne s'étonne de rien, que les gars qui retournent sur Terre ne lâchent pas le morceau, que personne ne craque. Reste ceux du Dédale et de l'Apollo. Ils vont forcément se rendre compte que vos ventres d'arrondissent.

- Sans compter les nouveaux arrivants, fit Ronon. Il va mettre enceintes ces femmes-là aussi ?

A nouveau les Américaines parurent déstabilisées. Sheppard ne disait rien, plutôt fier des remarques de ses coéquipiers.

- Pour le Dédale et pour l'Apollo, commença Sam, la question ne se pose pas encore. Nous pouvons cacher ça quelques mois, et nous débrouiller pour ne pas qu'ils viennent faire un tour, disons, les deux derniers mois. Ou qu'ils découvrent cela au tout dernier moment.

- Ca nous coûtera notre poste et nos carrières, à vous, à moi, à tous ceux qui sont ici, remarqua Sheppard.

Elle haussa les épaules, signe qu'elle n'y pouvait rien. C'était un choix.

- Sans compter que vous ne savez pas à quelle vitesse grandiront ces Furlings, remarqua Teyla. La gestation n'est pas comparable à celles de bébés humains : peut-être qu'on verra qu'elles sont enceintes dès le mois prochain.

Les regards se tournèrent vers Neleia pour avoir plus d'informations sur le sujet, mais Keller expliqua qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de femme enceinte : aucune comparaison possible.

- Et pour ce qui est des arrivantes ? reprit McKay. Qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas les mettre enceintes aussi, comme dit Ronon, et pareil pour l'équipage féminin du Dédale et de l'Apollo ?

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse émettre une réponse, Neleia prit le micro pour adresser la question directement au Furling. Il y eut deux ou trois manipulations à faire pour qu'elle lui confirme ce qu'elle voulait dire, et elle annonça :

- Il dit qu'il ne refait pas ça. C'est la dernière fois. Aucune autre femme.

- Il promet ?

- Il promet, John.

Pour ce que ça valait… La survie poussait à tout, ils en avaient la preuve devant les yeux.

- Ok… Et pour le reste ? Les envies de suicide…

- Finies depuis qu'on a accepté nos grossesses, fit Keller.

- Et ensuite ? Vous allez finir par avoir besoin d'aide à la fin, j'imagine. Peut-être même au début. Et qui sait si ce ne sera pas douloureux finalement comme ça l'était pour Leia.

- Ca le serait déjà, d'après ce qu'elle a vécu, or nous allons tout à fait bien.

- Presque _trop_ bien, nota Ronon.

- Atlantis aide, fit Neleia. Il aide _vraiment_. Ca ne fait pas mal du tout.

- Pour le moment oui, mais qui sait si c'est vraiment au point ?

- On garde les binômes, fit Sam.

Le regard du lieutenant-colonel croisa celui de sa supérieure. Apparemment, ça gênait les deux d'avoir cette relation-là. Il fallait faire avec.

- Et l'accouchement ? demanda Ronon.

- Il a raison ! Disons qu'ils s'étalent sur deux semaines, trois semaines… Ca fait trois ou quatre accouchements par jour !

- Les Athosiennes pourront aider, assura Teyla. Trois d'entre elles sont enfanteuses.

Carter la remercia ; John admit que c'était une possibilité, et ça ne l'arrangea pas franchement de voir qu'à tout problème pour le moment il y avait une solution.

- Et si la Cité est attaquée ? Comment vous voulez qu'on combatte les Wratihs, qu'on aille en mission ? Et s'il y a une crise ? Et si…

- John, soupira sa supérieure. Nous allons réfléchir à toutes ces questions, d'accord ? Pour le moment… La journée a été riche en émotions.

- Si vous êtes déjà fatiguée au début de votre grossesse, je n'ose même pas imaginer la suite…

Il détourna bien vite les yeux de Keller, qui lui jeta un regard noir. La voix de Carter se brisa et les larmes lui revinrent.

- Mais non… C'est juste parce que ça fait beaucoup de choses d'un coup, mais on va trouver une solution pour tout, vous allez voir.

Elle prit un mouchoir. Il échangea un regard avec ses coéquipiers, un regard qui voulait dire que les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

**vVv**

Hormis leur lubie d'accepter ce rôle imposé de mères-porteuses et les quelques réactions inhabituelles liées à l'excès d'hormones, les femmes étaient bel et bien maîtresses d'elles-mêmes. On ne pouvait plus normales. Hoacks venait d'en faire le constat et il en était atterré.

**v**

Teyla préparait ses bagages, pour aller rejoindre quelques jours le père de son enfant et, enfin, lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

**v**

Sheppard et Ronon scrutaient depuis cinq bonnes minutes la carte spatiale des environs d'Atlantis. Pour leur plus grand malheur, elle était vierge de tout ennemi.

**v**

Neleia, heureuse et émue, conversait avec l'unique membre de sa famille, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, sous le regard presqu'attendri de Zelenka.

**v**

Carter essuya ses yeux et continua de taper sur son PC un mail qu'elle n'enverrait peut-être jamais. _« Cher Jack, il n'est pas toujours facile de servir au sein du programme Stargate, et encore moins lorsque l'on est responsable d'autres vies. Difficile aussi d'être une femme, parfois, lorsque les évènements nécessiteraient d'agir froidement et avec calcul… »_

**v**

Lorne était devant un café avec sa protégée, tentant à mots couverts de comprendre sa décision, mais tout restait obscur. Elle était aussi déterminée que les autres à garder ces embryons.

**v**

Keller papotait presque joyeusement avec trois autres femmes, autour de leurs échographies. Le contrôle du Furling avait un avantage : tout d'un coup, les mères-porteuses étaient on ne peut plus décontractées.

**v**

Rodney respira un bon coup, et entra dans le laboratoire de Katie. Il se racla la gorge pour qu'elle remarque sa présence. Elle ne montra aucune émotion.

- Rodney.

- Katie.

Elle continua à vaporiser sa plante, et à en retirer les feuilles fanées. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, mal assuré.

- Ca va ?

- Oui, très bien.

A nouveau le silence. Il ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation, d'autant plus qu'elle ne lui accordait pas un regard. Il se lança :

- C'est courageux de venir travailler alors que… enfin…

- Les plantes ont besoin d'un soin quotidien. Et puis je suis vraiment zen, je ne vais pas m'arrêter de bosser jusqu'à la naissance.

- Justement, à propos…

- Tu ne vas pas venir me barber avec ça, j'espère. On sait toutes que vous voulez nous faire changer d'avis, sincèrement, c'est lourd, on ne reviendra pas sur notre décision alors n'insistez pas, c'est pas vos oignons.

Le Canadien en resta bouche bée. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr de bien avoir entendu, non pas le sens de la phrase, qui était assez proche de ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais plutôt le vocabulaire utilisé. Il tenta de ne pas être trop déstabilisé :

- Quand même ça nous regarde un peu, sachant qu'on va être amenés à veiller sur vous… Ensemble ou individuellement…

- Oh, je vois. Si tu te pointes, c'est pour causer des binômes.

- Heu… Oui…

Il n'oserait jamais lui dire explicitement qu'il ne réclamait pas spécialement une place à ses côtés : il voulait juste mettre la situation au clair. Elle posa son vaporisateur sur la table et jeta les feuilles dans la poubelle avant de se tourner vers lui en soupirant :

- OK, j'y vais franco : je préfère que tu ne t'occupes pas de moi.

- … Vraiment ?

- Ouais, sérieux.

Il tentait de garder une expression neutre, attendant la suite. Elle secoua la tête :

- Ecoute, Rodney, tu me branchais pas mal, c'est vrai, c'était plutôt sympa, nous deux, mais avec cette histoire de mioche… C'est plus la joie.

D'accord, alors le coup des hormones ne faisait pas que pleurer et agacer. Ca pouvait aussi jouer sur l'expression orale. Intéressant. Et très perturbant.

- Tu… J'ai pas été assez présent ces derniers jours, c'est ça ?

- Pas que ça… Tu m'as grave déçue. Quand on a cru que j'étais en cloque, on a flippé tous les deux, d'accord, mais j'étais quand même vachement heureuse. Toi ça t'a plutôt emmerdé qu'autre chose, et en voyant ça je me suis dit… putain, on n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Oh…

Son cœur s'était accéléré, mais plus parce que ce qu'il l'espérait entendre dire ça que parce qu'il avait peur. D'ailleurs il ne montrait aucun signe de désappointement profond, même si ça lui faisait quand même quelque chose.

- C'est clair, t'es pas le mec parfait, et je dis pas que je suis une nana extra non plus. Juste que jusque là, ça roulait. Et puis ta réaction… Merde, je suis pas prête à me maquer avec un gars qui me soutient pas quand une tuile me tombe dessus, qui a la pétoche pour des trucs qui moi me bottent.

- …

- Je crois qu'on ne peut pas aller très loin comme ça, Rodney.

Le plus étonnant était qu'elle avait gardé sa petite voix fluette un peu tremblante tout au long de ce discours décalé. Mais sa dernière phrase n'était pas très explicite sur ce qu'elle envisageait au sujet de leur relation. Il lui fallut donc se lancer à son tour :

- Je le pense aussi, Katie. On ne peut pas continuer comme ça.

- Oh… Tu captes le malaise, ça me rassure.

- Oui… Mais je dois t'avouer que… je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ça puisse changer.

Elle l'écouta, elle paraissait attristée par ce qu'il lui disait.

- Je reconnais que j'ai eu une réaction nulle au moment où tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte. Je suis bourré de défauts, Katie ! C'est un miracle que tu aies voulu de moi jusque là, je m'en rends compte. Et mon plus gros problème, c'est que malgré ta gentillesse, ta patience envers moi etc., concernant mon engagement avec toi… je crains que ça n'évolue pas plus.

Ca l'embêtait énormément d'avoir à dire tout ça, il tentait comme il pouvait d'y mettre les formes ; il ne savait pas si elle avait simplement dans l'idée de lui faire la tête pour repartir sur de bonnes bases ou si elle voulait le larguer. Le quitter. Rha, il s'y mettait aussi.

- Même si ça se passe… ça se passait très bien nous deux, je ne suis pas prêt à aller plus loin avec toi… Et je ne peux pas vraiment te promettre que ça va changer un jour.

Ils se regardèrent tristement.

- Je pige, murmura Katie. J'y ai gambergé aussi : je pense que le meilleur truc à faire, c'est d'arrêter là... C'est pas plus mal que tu ne sois pas mon binôme alors.

Il ne put qu'hocher la tête. Ca avait été décidé d'un commun accord, pas forcément de gaieté de cœur, mais c'était bel et bien fini.

**vVv**

Sheppard, Hoacks, et Ronon, regardaient leurs plateaux d'un air morne, sans grand appétit. Par les vitres du mess, on pouvait apercevoir la Cité illuminée dans la nuit. La salle était étonnamment vide et silencieuse : les quelques éclats de voix joyeux provenaient du coin des boissons chaudes, où trois femmes faisaient le plein en infusions. Parmi elle la protégée de Lorne, qui discutait avec celui-ci. Il avait l'air d'être le seul homme ici à ne pas totalement déprimer. Pour la quelque trentaine d'autres qui dînaient, l'ambiance n'était pas à la fête.

Deux plateaux se posèrent simultanément sur la table du trio, et Rodney et Radek s'assirent silencieusement, saluant d'un regard leurs compagnons las. Le premier attaqua directement son assiette, en chipotant un peu néanmoins. Le silence de la petite séance de déprime masculine collective se maintint un moment.

- Vous avez reparlé avec le Furling ? finit par dire Sheppard.

- Radek surtout. Moi pas vraiment.

Ca en étonna plus d'un autour de la table, d'apprendre que McKay désertait devant la tâche.

- Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- Je suis revenu à mon statut de célibataire, se contenta de dire Rodney en se versant de l'eau.

- Oh…

Les hommes lui jetèrent un regard plus ou moins compatissant. Rodney avait certes l'air attristé, mais pas non plus effondré. Plus une sorte de mélancolie douce.

- Le… coup du test de grossesse positif a été de trop je crois, murmura-t-il.

- Ah, soupira Hoacks. Lequel d'entre nous ne s'est pas retrouvé un jour, à tenter de rassurer une demoiselle angoissée dans une salle de bain, en attendant le résultat d'un tel test. Alors que bien souvent, on est aussi paniqué qu'elle…

Tout le monde regarda bizarrement le psychiatre, qui corrigea :

- Peut-être pas tout le monde. Il est possible qu'on soit un peu plus… libertins de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique.

- Non, dit Zelenka.

- En Angleterre alors. Ahem, vous pourriez me passer l'eau, s'il vous plaît ?

Il se replongea rapidement dans sa salade. Radek changea de sujet :

- Leia a parlé longtemps au Furling. Enfin, une conversation privée je veux dire.

- Ils n'avaient pas l'air de comploter ou un truc du genre ?

- Non colonel.

- Ca aurait été trop beau, maugréa Ronon.

Les quatre autres, même Hoacks, ne purent qu'acquiescer. Zelenka continua :

- On en a appris un peu plus sur les Furlings. Il n'y en avait pas que dix-sept, à peu près soixante autres étaient disséminés dans la Voie Lactée. Mais ils étaient tous « malades » comme Leia dit, ça ne les touchait pas directement, mais les empêchait d'avoir une descendance saine. Ils sont sans aucun doute morts à présent, et sans postérité. Ceux qu'elle a connus étaient des sortes de scientifiques, qui menaient leurs expériences sur la reproduction des espèces dans un laboratoire-vaisseau. Quand ils ont décidé de tenter leur chance sur Atlantis, le vaisseau a décollé et est parti faire le voyage, après avoir récupéré un humain avec le gène sur Terre. Arrivés dans Pégase, Ksch… le Furling qu'on a trouvé…

- … et qui ne veut plus nous quitter…

- … est parti rejoindre la Cité avec les humains, dans un petit module, tandis que le vaisseau principal avec les autres Furlings allait sur la planète « Arrivée » pour se préparer à recevoir les nouveau-nés Furlings conçus sur Atlantis. Ca explique pourquoi les moteurs du vaisseau dans lequel on a trouvé Leia n'était pas très puissant : il n'avait qu'à effectuer un trajet relativement court, qui n'impliquait même pas un décollage.

- Et il y aurait donc un autre vaisseau Furling sur la planète « Arrivée » ?

- Apparemment, colonel, et un gros.

- Le MALP ne l'a pas détecté, nota Rodney.

- Mais le Furling a dit qu'il avait capté des signaux qui en venaient lorsqu'on a ouvert le vortex vers « Arrivée ». Il doit être dissimulé, ou alors éloigné de la Porte.

- Et ce serait ce vaisseau qui empêcherait qu'on se re-connecte à cette planète ? demanda le colonel.

- D'après ce qu'on a compris, une fois arrivés, les Furlings ont modifié la Porte de cette planète, afin que seuls les vortex venus d'Atlantis puissent s'y connecter.

- On peut faire ça ? s'étonna Ronon.

- Il faut croire que oui. Ils étaient vulnérables, ils ne devaient avoir très envie de recevoir des visites imprévues, déduisit Rodney. C'est pour ça qu'ils se sont limités aux arrivées depuis Atlantis…

John secoua la tête, ne saisissant pas :

- Mais on a réussi à se connecter qu'une seule fois à cette planète depuis Atlantis…

- Le Furling était dans le système, expliqua Radek. Il nous a laissé ouvrir une fois pour vérifier que la connexion était toujours possible, puis il a bloqué les autres. Il n'avait pas envie qu'on aille faire des recherches là-bas.

Les autres hochèrent la tête : ça se tenait. Et ça expliquait tous ces mystères au sujet de la connexion vers la planète « Arrivée ».

- Les Furlings avaient obtenu les plans de la Cité grâce aux Anciens de la Voie Lactée, avec qui ils étaient alliés. Le vaisseau de Leia aurait dû entrer sur la Cité, et les sortir de stase automatiquement une fois à l'intérieur. Mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu.

- Les seize autres sont sans doute morts à présent, remarqua Rodney. On ne saura jamais pourquoi ils n'ont pas été chercher Leia et le Furling, en n'ayant pas de leur nouvelles…

Lorne venait de saluer l'infirmière blonde d'un signe de la main et rejoint le petit groupe. Il perdit son éventuel sourire en constatant que la morosité était de rigueur, et s'installa en faisant la tête, comme tout le monde.

- Quelle histoire stupide, lâcha Zelenka. Si le vaisseau ne s'était pas encastré dans le couloir pour mener à la Cité, rien de tout cela ne se serait produit.

- Et leur race existerait encore…

- Enfin, soupira l'Anglais. Au moins Neleia a le droit à une deuxième vie… où est-elle, d'ailleurs ?

- Teyla et Sam son venues la chercher pour aller dîner avec les autres femmes, répondit Rodney. Mais… je ne sais pas où.

Il venait de réaliser que le mess était silencieux non seulement parce que personne n'avait le cœur à discuter, mais surtout parce que tous ceux qui étaient actuellement à table étaient des hommes. Aucune femme à l'horizon, hormis celles qui finissaient de remplir des plateaux de tasses d'eau chaude. Lorne répondit à ceux qui s'interrogeaient :

- Elles sont en train de finir de dépouiller une sorte de référendum à bulletin secret, voir si elles sont vraiment toutes d'accord sur le fait de les garder, s'il n'y a pas un phénomène de masse. Enfin c'est une idée du colonel Sheppard.

Et ce dernier semblait nettement douter que le résultat change quelque chose. Il compléta :

- Quelques-unes ont suggéré de le faire sous forme de pique-nique, donc elles sont toutes sur la plateforme ouest. En pleine forme.

Ca déprimait encore plus le second commandant de la Cité, de voir que leurs morals étaient au top. Même celui de Carter en fait, bien qu'elle passe son temps à pleurer.

- Teyla est avec elles, tenter de leur faire comprendre combien ça va être difficile à gérer… Elle a demandé à Neleia de parler un peu de son expérience en la matière j'imagine.

- Ca va peut-être les dissuader de continuer…

Tous les regards se portèrent vers Radek, sceptiques. Il haussa les épaules : il n'y croyait pas lui-même. Ceci dit le changement d'attitude soudain des femmes avait au moins un point positif : elles semblaient ne plus en vouloir du tout à Neleia. Comme son déménagement chez les Athosiens n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, cela allait peut-être aider à son intégration, en fin de compte.

- C'est toujours comme ça le programme Stargate ? demanda Hoacks.

- Ben, disons que d'habitude y'a des coups de feu en plus… On préfèrerait ça je crois.

- Je commence à me demander si j'ai bien fait de signer pour un an…, murmura Henry en secouant un petit sachet de sauce emballée. Ah on a l'air malin : on se croit forts, on pense qu'on les protège et puis, une fois qu'on se retrouve sans femme, on n'est plus grand-chose.

Force était de constater qu'il avait raison. Cela les déprima tous un peu plus, et la détresse des Nord-Américains augmenta encore lorsqu'ils virent avec effroi le psychiatre noyer sa viande dans cette sauce qui n'était guère consommée que par les Britanniques.

- Moi je suis psy, et au final, je crois qu'elles tiennent le choc bien plus que moi.

- Moi je suis un scientifique célibataire. Et je ne comprends ni les femmes, ni comment elles ont pu être enceintes. Ni les goûts anglais…

- Moi j'ai pas besoin de femme. Et je continuerai à me méfier.

- Moi je suis le commandant en second de cette Cité. Je suis totalement dépassé.

Sheppard avait prononcé sa phrase le plus sérieusement du monde. Il fallait qu'elle sorte, qu'ils soient au courant. On sentait qu'il aurait adoré être ailleurs, par exemple, tout seul prisonnier d'un vaisseau-ruche. Ou même de trois. Entre ça et l'adepte de la gastronomie britannique à sa table, il était achevé. Lorne tenta de le remonter – si Sheppard craquait et que Carter n'était plus apte, c'était lui le suivant sur la liste, il n'avait aucune envie d'être responsable de tout cela :

- Et bien les binômes serviront à remonter le moral des hommes, du coup.

- Mouais…

Devoir soutenir sa supérieure, ce n'était pas son truc. Si encore ça avait été Elizabeth… Radek remarqua :

- Oui enfin… Ici à part Rodney, personne n'en a, de binôme. Peut-être même que du coup vous ne vous occupez plus de personne, Rodney. Si ?

- Si.

- Moi j'ai un binôme, fit Sheppard.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Lorne.

- Ah bon vous aussi ?

John regardait Lorne, étonné.

- Une histoire un peu compliquée, colonel. Une petite erreur de liste. Bref j'assume.

- Et pourquoi on ne m'a confié personne alors ? insista Radek.

- Parce que ce sont des hasards si on se retrouve avec quelqu'un, doc. C'était pas prévu.

- J'ai personne non plus, remarqua Ronon.

- Oui mais vous, vous faites peur aux gens.

- Oh, ne dites pas ça, Zelenka, précisa Evan. On a eu trois demandes d'association avec Ronon. Mais comme vous préférez garder la Cité…

- Ouais.

- Trois ! Pas mal, félicita Sheppard. Moi vous m'avez dit cinq, c'est ça major ?

- Cinq oui. Comme pour moi.

L'autosatisfaction du lieutenant-colonel descendit légèrement à la remarque son subordonné.

- Et moi ? Combien ?

Lorne fut pris au dépourvu par la remarque de Radek et évita le regard mesquin de Rodney :

- Vous ? Heu… Me rappelle plus.

Il préféra boire pour ne plus avoir à répondre. Rodney lança :

- Croyez-moi Radek, vu ce que les hormones leur font, vous préféreriez vite rester tout seul.

- Ah bon ?

- Elles agissent un peu bizarrement.

- Ouais, fit Ronon.

Radek, Rodney, Lorne et Hoacks le regardèrent étonnés de cette réponse catégorique, et Sheppard expliqua, un peu gêné :

- Ronon et moi nous sommes faits draguer avec beaucoup d'insistance tout à l'heure. La nymphomanie semble être un effet secondaire chez certaines.

Le reste de la tablée était ahurie :

- Wow !

- Va falloir faire attention dans les couloirs.

Lorne semblait réfléchir à la probabilité que le phénomène ait pu toucher son infirmière.

- Euphorie chez elles, ou totale inconscience, au choix, et pour nous déprime sévère. Ces sept prochains mois vont être formidables, vous avez signé pile au bon moment, Hoacks, félicita Sheppard, ironique.

- Au moins nous n'avons pas d'effet secondaire, remarqua Radek.

- Ah si : dépression profonde. Et nous allons devoir faire comme si tout allait bien devant Caldwell dans un mois.

- Moi j'arrive plus à dormir.

- Pareil.

- Se concentrer devient très difficile.

- Ce sont les évènements qui vous font réagir comme ça, fit Hoacks pour rassurer Ronon, Lorne et Rodney. Moi aussi je suis hyper-tendu. C'est parce qu'on nage en pleine catastrophe.

Il s'arrêta là et n'aborda pas le sujet des responsabilités qu'il fallait en plus assumer, pour pas que Sheppard ne saute pas tout de suite de la tour centrale. Le lieutenant-colonel fronça les sourcils :

- C'est une catastrophe et pourtant… nous n'avons pas vraiment réagi en conséquence. Nous avons accepté qu'elles gardent ces embryons.

- Alors qu'on sait très bien qu'il ne faudrait pas…, ajouta le major.

- La raison et l'urgence nous ont déjà poussés à agir de façon beaucoup plus radicale que ça…

Un ange passa tandis que tous les visages devenaient graves.

- Vous croyez qu'il peut nous contrôler aussi ? suggéra Ronon.

- Je ne sais pas… On n'a pas eu les mêmes réactions qu'elles pour le moment.

- Oui mais on est quand même en train d'accepter de se lancer dans l'aventure sans prévenir nos supérieurs, monsieur… Ca nous embête, mais on le fait quand même. On n'a même pas résisté.

Les deux militaires échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- On ne peut pas résister à une horde de femmes, je voudrais vous dire, mais…

- Oh mon Dieu, comprit Rodney. Il agit sur nous aussi…

- Ou alors je suis un chef militaire… faible.

- Non.

- Merci, Ronon.

- Parce que moi aussi je suis contre mais j'ai accepté. Il nous manipule.

- … Merci, Ronon.

Hoacks soupira :

- Et bien, encore heureux qu'on n'ait pas un utérus.

Dix yeux s'agrandirent autour de la table, et les siens aussi en se rendant compte de l'hypothèse implicite qu'il venait de formuler.

- … Je veux revenir sur mon engagement !

* * *

_**Vous reprendrez bien une tranche de folie, cuisinée façon Atlantis, sauce Clio ?**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Une petite suite en cette belle après-midi de printemps. Ce (long) chapitre contient une sorte de... évolution de la situation.**_

**Julie Winchester** : _Promis, il y aura du ship ! Un ship traditionnel (même si récent dans la série), un ship made in Clio (et qui commence même officiellement à ce chapitre), et un tout bizarre jamais vu. Ce ne sera pas le centre de l'histoire, mais on s'y intéressera forcément à un moment ou à un autre._

**Zaika** : _Welcome back ! Tes « WOW » m'avaient manqués !_

* * *

Radek fut le seul capable de formuler :

- Vous pensez que… vous pensez qu'il pourrait aussi… nous avoir… nous faire porter des embryons ?

Les hommes se regardèrent. Sheppard lâcha :

- Non… Non, c'est pas possible ça. Haha.

- Et puis on aurait eu les mêmes douleurs qu'elles, remarqua Lorne. N'est-ce pas ?

- On n'aurait pas cherché à pratiquer d'avortements, soutint Rodney. Je pense.

Les trois hommes tentaient de se rassurer. Zelenka balaya tout d'une phrase :

- Mais… le Furling n'a jamais travaillé que sur Leia, il peut très bien ne pas trop savoir comment fonctionne un humain mâle… Ou gérer humains et humaines de façon différente, vu qu'on n'a pas les mêmes réactions.

- Ni les mêmes hormones.

La phrase d'Henry résonna un moment dans leurs têtes. Ils restaient tous profondément pensifs et inquiets. Rodney fut le premier à amorcer le mouvement, et Hoacks et Radek le suivirent en se levant à leur tour. Sheppard agrippa Lorne et Ronon, fermement décidés à ne pas les suivre dans leur folie, et les traîna avec eux dans l'infirmerie.

_

- Vous me demandez si vous ne pouvez pas être enceints ? Et vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes mal équipés pour ça ??

Radek, poussé par ses camarades, se trouvait devant Jennifer, mais elle s'adressait autant à lui qu'aux cinq autres, qui attendaient, penauds, en retrait. Et ils auraient bien voulu qu'elle baisse un peu la voix.

- On… on se demandait juste…

- Et vous les caseriez où, ces embryons ?! Vous les feriez grandir comment ?!

- Ben…

- Et je ne parle même pas de l'accouchement ! Vous avez vraiment la prétention d'être capables de porter un enfant ? Ou c'est un délire collectif ? Et après on nous dit que c'est nous qui agissons étrangement ?!

Ils se regardèrent en grimaçant : elle n'avait pas tort. Et toutes les infirmières qui assistaient à la scène allaient en être persuadées – le major venait de se dire qu'il allait perdre toute crédibilité auprès de sa protégée. Avec Ronon, ils s'étaient collés à la paroi la plus éloignée de l'infirmerie, histoire d'avoir l'air de ne rien avoir à faire là-dedans. Sheppard fit un petit signe d'apaisement en direction de Keller :

- Doucement, moins fort s'il vous plaît. Radek se demandait juste…

- Radek, Radek, mais vous êtes quand même venus avec lui, oh ! Assumez !

- Bon, la question nous… lui a traversé l'esprit et…

- Vous ne croyez pas que j'ai autre chose à faire, colonel ?!

Sheppard soupira et leva les mains en signe d'abdication, avouant qu'elle avait raison et qu'ils la laissaient travailler, ils s'excusaient. Mais elle l'arrêta, ordonna d'attendre ici et s'éloigna pour ouvrir un placard. Elle en sortit quatre boîtes qu'elle mit dans les mains de John, Radek, Henry et Rodney.

- Allez me faire ça, et dites-moi le résultat. Hop !

Ils furent tous quatre violemment touchés dans leur virilité, plus encore qu'il y avait cinq minutes. Leurs visages s'empourprèrent à une vitesse qu'ils auraient préféré maîtriser.

- Des… tests de grossesses ?

- Ce sont les derniers. Ca vous rassurera. Une prise de sang pour les deux autres, au fond ?

- Heu, non non, sans façon.

Sheppard retendit la boîte à Keller, cramoisi de honte, en expliquant que c'était bon, ils avaient compris. Elle ne décroisa pas les bras.

- Les toilettes sont à votre droite dans le couloir. Je vous attends ici.

- Keller. C'est bon.

- Elle… elle n'a peut-être pas tort, John…

- Rodney, si vous tenez si peu à votre virilité tant pis pour vous, mais moi je ne m'imagine même pas utiliser ce machin-là ! chuchota-t-il à l'adresse du scientifique.

Mais Keller l'avait entendu :

- Oh, si ce n'est que ça, une petite échographie et ce sera plus vite réglé. Qui passe en premier ?

Une fois encore, ce fut un Radek dépité qui fut poussé par ses camarades devant le médecin. Elle le considéra, puis s'écria :

- Colonel Sheppard ! Suivez-moi je vous prie.

- Noon mais…

- De suite !

A son grand désespoir, les trois autres agirent comme il l'avait fait avec Radek, et leur impulsion l'amena derrière le drap blanc, face à la table d'échographie. Il les détestait. Et il détestait cette Jennifer-là aussi.

_

- Alors ?

John sortait de derrière le drap en rabaissant son polo. Il avait la mine sombre. Il passa au milieu des cinq hommes en maugréant.

- Z'avez qu'à le faire vous-même.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent, jusqu'à ce que Jennifer apparaisse derrière le drap blanc, et leur lance un simple « je vous l'avais dit ».

**vVv**

**J + 20**

- Remis d'hier soir ?

- Sujet tabou.

Sam sourit à John, blessé dans son orgueil de mâle, qui se trouvait face à elle dans son bureau. Il avait eu beau se coucher directement après l'incident, insister pour ne parler à personne ce matin, être assuré du silence des cinq autres qui ne devaient pas être bien fiers non plus, l'incident s'était tout de même su très vite, et il avait l'impression que le rouge qui lui colorait les joues à chaque fois qu'il croisait le sourire amusé d'une femme allait le poursuivre toute sa vie. Il valait mieux vite reprendre son rôle de lieutenant-colonel très viril.

- Bon, ça a donné quoi le scrutin hier ?

- 98,795 pour cent de « oui ». Donc on garde ces embryons et on sauve les Furlings.

- 98 seulement ?

- Teyla a voté « non ».

- Evidemment.

- Elle a dit que c'était pour le principe.

Au moins, elle avait essayé…

- On devrait peut-être en refaire un avec tout le monde, hommes compris. Après tout, ça engage toute la Cité !

- Mm… Dans ce cas le vote des femmes compterait double alors. Ca nous touche quand même plus que vous.

John calcula rapidement. Il y avait plus d'hommes que de femmes, mais pas suffisamment pour faire basculer la balance avec un tel système.

- Non, c'est pas une bonne idée… Oh ! Mon colonel, noon…

Carter s'était remise à pleurer. Il lui tendit la boîte de mouchoirs, las.

- Merci… Excusez-moi mais c'est parce que… snif… en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure ! On va les garder, donc c'est bien, même si vous êtes contre !

- Mon colonel …

- Appelez-moi Sam.

Oulàlàà, de quoi le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

- Sam. On aimerait bien aider ce Furling, mais… tout ceci me semble très compliqué à mettre en place sans que la Terre soit au courant. Et il va falloir tenir sept mois.

- J'en suis consciente John. Sept mois, c'est tellement court mais c'est tellement long…

- Heu, reprenez-un mouchoir.

Elle s'exécuta, il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de finalement accepté d'être son binôme. La pauvre aurait perdu toute crédibilité dans la Cité si ça avait été un autre subalterne, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de cela. Il fit un effort pour envisager les choses :

- Concrètement. L'accouchement, c'est réglé : les Athosiennes nous donneront un coup de main. Le Dédale et l'Apollo, si on calcule bien, pourraient ne pas se pointer le dernier mois, et on se débrouillera pour qu'à leur dernière visite personne ne se rende compte que...

- … qu'on a des ventres bien arrondis.

- Voilà. Leia a précisé si c'était flagrant ou non, le ventre ?

Elle mit ses mains au-dessus de son estomac pour donner une idée.

- Ah quand même.

- Comme une femme enceinte normale.

- … Quand même.

Elle reprit la liste des choses qu'il allait falloir gérer :

- Il faudra espérer que Landry ne s'aperçoive pas que seuls les hommes rentrent en permission sur Terre.

- Et que le nouveau contingent accepte de rester dans la confidence.

- Si le Furling contrôle un peu vos esprits à vous aussi, ce devrait être facile.

Il fit la moue : facile, oui, positif, non.

- Par contre, Sam, les derniers mois, au moins le dernier mois, va être problématique.

- On pourra toujours travailler, peut-être un peu moins dur, et les militaires seront au repos. Sauf moi bien sûr.

- Le plus ennuyeux sera après l'accouchement en fait, quand vous serez toutes alitées : la moitié de la Cité sera alors incapable d'agir. Mais alors à ce moment, rien ne nous empêchera d'appeler la Terre à l'aide, peut-être qu'on ne sera même pas obligés de leur dire pourquoi les femmes vont mal. Enfin j'espère. Sinon on sera au chômage.

Il s'étonnait tout seul d'avoir entrevu cette option. De toute façon, il fallait bien faire avec et avancer.

- Oui, répondit Sam. Seulement si dans les derniers mois il y a une attaque de la Cité, ou même une grosse intervention à faire ailleurs…

- On sera aussi en manque d'effectifs.

Elle leva les mains en signe d'impuissance avant de les porter à son visage puisqu'elle se remettait à pleurer. Cela n'impressionna plus le lieutenant-colonel, qui se recula dans sa chaise en soupirant.

- Pour le moment c'est calme. Mais qui sait si dans sept mois nous ne serons pas assiégés.

- Il faudrait que la gestation soit plus rapide. Qu'on ait à mentir moins longtemps à Landry, qu'on évite au maximum les séjours du Dédale et de l'Apollo ici. Si on pouvait demander au Furling de l'accélérer, si le temps pouvait passer plus vite…

Elle se mordit les lèvres en pensant à ces difficultés à venir. Son visage à lui par contre s'était éclairé. Il répéta :

- Que le temps passe plus vite… Oh mais oui !

Elle le regarda, étonnée, perdre son regard dans le lointain en gardant la bouche ouverte.

- John ?

- Je ne sais pas si ça peut fonctionner mais… Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que vous restiez en permanence sur la Cité ?

- Je… je ne sais pas. Neleia n'allait dans « la machine » qu'une fois tous les huit ou quinze jours. A quoi vous pensez ?

Il rit un peu en secouant la tête :

- Et dire que l'idée va venir de moi…

Elle fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe qu'elle écoutait avec attention. Il se redressa :

- Vous avez lu tous nos rapports. Donc vous devez avoir eu vent de cette planète qu'on a visitée il y a presque deux ans, et où j'ai eu quelques problèmes…

**vVv**

Dans le laboratoire de McKay, Neleia lut avec attention les lignes de caractères Furlings qui apparaissaient sur l'écran devant elle. Après avoir brièvement réfléchi à leur traduction, elle se tourna vers Sheppard, Sam et Jennifer :

- Il dit qu'il peut donner le traitement tous les dix jours. Ce n'est pas ce qui est prévu mais il peut… heu…

- … « s'adapter » ? suggéra John.

- Peut-être. » – Elle sembla réfléchir au mot. – « Oui, il peut _adapter_ le traitement.

John se tourna avec un sourire satisfait vers ses deux compatriotes. Il avait bien cru qu'il n'allait plus sourire comme ça pendant sept mois. Il était fier de lui.

- Combien de temps faudra-t-il que nous restions dans la Cité chaque fois pour que la phase du traitement soit reçue en intégralité ?

La jeune femme posa la question de Sam dans le micro et la réponse vint une minute après :

- Il pense six heures terriennes sont bonnes.

- Six heures terriennes, répéta Carter.

- Ca fait une petite nuit. Ou une très grosse sieste.

- Est-ce qu'il pense que cela marchera aussi bien que si nous étions restées dans la Cité ?

Neleia se mordit les lèvres :

- Il dit qu'il va adapter. Il… _espère_ que ça va marcher. Normalement le traitement c'est un petit peu tout le temps sur Atlantis. Mais si c'est six heures sur Atlantis une fois par dix jours, il pense que c'est possible, le traitement va être un peu plus fort pour que c'est pareil.

- Ce sera douloureux ? Comme ça l'était pour vous ? s'inquiéta Jennifer.

- Non, pas comme pour moi. Atlantis c'est mieux que la machine pour les humains. Il va adapter le traitement, ça va aller bien.

Keller hocha la tête, un peu rassurée. John échangea un franc sourire avec Carter.

- Et bien c'est parfait ! On peut aller re-visiter P4G669 mon col… Sam ?

- Vous voyez qu'il n'est pas si méchant, s'il nous laisse nous éloigner avec sa progéniture…

- Ca s'appelle un compromis...

- Heu, attendez, attendez, intervint Keller. Je n'ai pas bien compris. Vous voulez faire _comment_ concrètement ? On s'exile ?

Ce fut Sam qui répondit, très professionnellement :

- Le colonel Sheppard est resté coincé dans un champ de dilatation temporel sur cette planète il y a bientôt deux ans. Pour Atlantis, seulement deux heures se sont passées avant qu'ils ne le sortent de là, mais pour lui, à l'intérieur du champ, plusieurs mois s'étaient écoulés.

- C'est exactement ce qu'il nous faut ! dit John.

- Et donc il faudrait que l'on revienne régulièrement sur Atlantis pour que le Furling… transmette les informations nécessaires à la croissance des embryons via la Cité ?

- Voilà. Tous les dix jours passés dans la bulle temporelle, qui ne correspondent qu'à quelques minutes dans notre espace-temps, nous rentrerions sur Atlantis, pour recevoir le… traitement nécessaire à leur développement. Six heures semblent être suffisantes, après, nous repartirions dans la bulle. Et ainsi de suite, le plus longtemps possible, avant de passer les derniers jours de notre grossesse sur Atlantis.

- La bulle est un espace protégé, expliqua Sheppard. Aucune attaque n'est possible.

- Elle est habitée ?

- Mm, normalement non, plus maintenant. Ceux avec qui j'ai vécu quand j'y étais bloqué ont pratiqué l'Ascension. Il y a des sources, un puits, on vous amènerait de quoi vous nourrir pendant les premiers mois, puis vous devrez compléter avec des productions locales, vu qu'on va vite manquer de denrées ici ou même de monnaie d'échange pour se fournir ailleurs. La terre est fertile, le climat clément, il pleut régulièrement.

- Vous voulez qu'on fasse pousser nos légumes ?! s'étonna Keller.

- Seule solution, Jennifer. Nous avons des botanistes dans l'équipe qui devraient nous aider, en plus de ceux qui ont la main verte, rassura Sam. Et puis nous n'auront pas grand-chose à faire d'autre là-bas…

- On vous amènera des tentes de l'armée, vu que le village qui existait quand j'y étais doit être en ruines maintenant. Mais avec la forêt et du savoir-faire je suis presque sûr qu'en sept mois vous pourrez faire des bâtiments en dur. Plusieurs dizaines d'hommes vous accompagneront, des civils surtout : on va essayer de maintenir les militaires ici pour garder la Cité.

- C'est complètement fou ! Ca a l'air d'être la solution idéale, mais c'est complètement fou.

- Tout à fait d'accord avec vous.

McKay venait de faire son apparition, plongé dans une tablette informatique. Il se posta au milieu d'eux :

- Alors, je viens de relire les conclusions que nous avions faites après la mission, et selon le coefficient de dilatation temporelle, mmm… Il a dit que vous pouviez passer combien de jours là-bas sans avoir besoin de revenir sur Atlantis ?

- Une dizaine de jours.

Rodney se plongea dans des calculs, Sam regardant par-dessus son épaule. Elle fut la première à annoncer :

- Six minutes. Il faudrait que l'on sorte toutes les six minutes.

- Ce qui correspond à dix jours là-dedans.

- Ensuite, six heures dans la Cité… Disons, une heure pour toutes nous emmener là-bas, six minutes sur place, une heure pour en revenir…

- Toutes les neuf heures, voyons large, dix jours passeront, fit Rodney.

- Continuons à voir large avec le ravitaillement, les éventuels problèmes, continua Sheppard. Tous les jours, vingt jours passeront… En une semaine et demie, vous devriez arriver à terme. Et tout ça dans le calme et en toute sécurité. Et avant que le Dédale n'arrive.

Ils se regardèrent, épatés. La solution miracle.

- John, vous avez eu une idée de génie ! félicita Sam.

- Disons plutôt une idée basique qui ne m'étonne pas de vous.

- Jaloux.

Sam parcourut rapidement le rapport de mission que Rodney avait affiché sur l'écran. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Par contre, la question de comment sortir du champ de dilatation temporel n'est pas réglée : les Ascensionnés vous ont laissé sortir, mais cette fois il n'y aura personne pour nous aider à repasser dans notre monde réel…

- Ce n'est pas un souci, affirma McKay. Sans leur aide, j'avais une solution pour couper le champ de dilatation : il suffisait de débrancher l'E2PZ qui l'alimentait de l'intérieur. On fera ça. Et en plus cet E2PZ permettra peut-être d'installer le courant dans le village.

- Et une fois qu'on partira ? N'oublions pas qu'on leur a promis de laisser le lieu tel quel, et protégé.

Rodney réfléchit brièvement. L'idée de garder l'E2PZ restait très présente dans son esprit.

- On aura sept mois pour trouver, finit-il par dire.

- Un système de branchement à rebours est envisageable, j'y travaillerai quand je serai là-bas », annonça Sam. Elle haussa les épaules. « Je n'aurai que ça à faire… Et je ne sais pas ne rien faire…

John en fut sacrément impressionné, car lui, pour ne rien faire, il était un pro.

- Donc vous nous donnez le feu vert pour repérer le lieu ?

- Allez-y. Prenez quand même une seconde équipe avec vous, qui restera à l'extérieur, au cas où.

- A vos ordres.

John fut soulagé que Teyla soit sur la nouvelle Athos : ça lui évitait d'avoir à lui demander de ne pas trop participer aux missions vu son état. Il n'avait pas encore bien intégré la nouvelle de sa vraie maternité… Il partit, Rodney sur les talons, heureux à la perspective de prendre un peu l'air, et surtout de s'éloigner de la folie de la Cité.

**vVv**

- Lorne ? Je peux vous parler ?

Le major, attablé et en grande discussion avec son binôme, se tourna vers son supérieur. John affichait un sourire radieux, Evan n'aurait jamais cru il y avait 24 heures qu'il puisse un jour retrouver aussi bon moral. La récente mission qu'il avait effectuée ne devait pas y être étrangère.

- Heu… Oui colonel.

Il se leva, après un « excusez-moi » de rigueur à l'adresse de l'infirmière.

- Je vous le rends dans deux minutes, rassura Sheppard à la jeune femme tandis que les joues du major rosissaient malgré lui.

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

- Monsieur ?

- 130 hommes. Dont quatre-vingt deux femmes. Sur une autre planète. Vous en êtes responsable à partir d'après-demain.

Lorne ouvrit de grands yeux. Plus à cause de la nouvelle que de la responsabilité.

- Alors ça a marché ? Elles peuvent aller sur cette planète ? Vous pouvez contrôler le champ de dilatation ?

L'information de la solution potentielle lui était vite parvenue, via Carter, alors que SGA-1 était partie repérer le lieu. Un formidable espoir pour tous les hommes ici… Sheppard sourit :

- Rien n'a changé, sauf que le village ne ressemble plus à grand-chose. Il y a pas mal de travaux de débroussaillage à faire, et surtout d'installation. Rodney y est toujours, avec un contingent de marines, vu qu'il a trouvé et débranché l'E2PZ : le site est actuellement sans protection. On y part en fin d'après-midi. Je vais aller là-bas le premier bloc de dix jours, histoire de montrer un peu la géographie du lieu, et ses potentialités. Après je vous confie la gestion de tout ce petit monde pour toutes les décades suivantes.

- Le colonel Carter ?

- Disons qu'avec ses petits soucis d'hormones elle préfère se reposer sur quelqu'un d'autre. On ne sait pas encore ce que ça leur fera de rester loin de l'influence du Furling. Je resterai sur la Cité au cas où Landry ou Caldwell tentent de nous contacter.

Lorne hocha la tête.

- Ca ira, major ? Vous vous en sortirez bien, c'est de la gestion pure : aucune attaque de prévue, juste du jardinage, du partage de tâches et des constructions en bois à faire. Ce sera un peu comme… gérer un gros camp scout. Qui durerait sept mois. Et dont la moitié des jeunes seraient des femmes enceintes.

Le major rit.

- Je ferai au mieux, colonel.

- Carter a vraiment confiance en vous, Lorne. Plus qu'on ne pourrait penser… Une histoire de réalité parallèle.

- Ah bon ?

Evan fronça les sourcils en le regardant étrangement, mais Sheppard ne répondit pas à cette interrogation muette. Il le poussa vers la table d'où il l'avait tiré :

- Dans une heure on demande à tout le monde de faire ses bagages. En attendant je vous laisse profiter de vos derniers moments d'officier insouciant… Vous voyez Eva, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.

L'infirmière sourit :

- Le devoir avant tout, colonel.

Il les salua et partit alors que Lorne se réinstallait en face d'elle, un peu décontenancé.

- … Excusez-moi : il vous a appelée comment ?

- Par mon prénom… J'ai fait une ou deux fois son bilan santé post-mission. Il a du le retenir.

Il restait à la regarder de travers.

- Major ?

- Mais heu… Je viens de penser : c'est idiot mais… je ne vous ai jamais vraiment demandé votre prénom je crois. Vous n'êtes pas… C'est qui, Angela Blau ?

* * *

**Bon, j'ai fini de torturer les hommes, maintenant je leur donne un rôle plus noble, vous aurez remarqué.**

**Comme la dernière partie le laisse entrevoir, cette fic contiendra donc une dose « subtile » de Leva (Lorne/Eva, baptisé par MissSheppard), que Miss Sheppard avait vu venir à des kilomètres à la ronde, parce que je tombe dedans à chaque fic… (**_**Dans mon Dédale… , Le Grand Réveil, Romance du Major Lorne…, La Grande Enquête**_**… Un TOC ? Vous croyez ?**_**)**_**.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent encore, que ceux qui lisent dans leur coin n'hésitent pas à donner leur avis, ça me motivera en plus pour écrire la fin !**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Merci à ceux qui continuent de lire, et encore plus à ceux qui reviewent !**_

**Julie Winchester : **Nan nan, le « ship récent » ne concerne ni John ni Sam, on peut en entrevoir un fifrelin vers la fin de la saison 4. Et pour le fait de ne pas savoir qui est Eva dans la série je ne taperai pas puisque… elle n'est pas dans la série. C'est un (mini)second rôle récurrent dans mes fics, que je case toujours avec Lorne. Elle est d'ailleurs l'objet de la « Romance du major Lorne en six tableaux » que j'ai écrite il y a deux ans. En gros, Eva, c'est nous !

**Ilai** : Oui, John redevient le meilleur. Après s'en être prit plein la figure pendant plusieurs chapitres, il était temps que je lui donne un rôle un peu plus valorisant, quand même.

**Miyu** : Une longue super review à nouveau, merci ! Je confirme, que la 99ème review, c'est important, en plus, il n'y en a qu'une. Ca me fait très plaisir de lire que tu trouves cette fic « excellente » car je connais ta longue expérience des fics et je sais que ton opinion est avisée ! Pour le reste, je dois dire que tu as une vision assez juste de ce que peut être leur vie sur cette planète (oui, Lorne va souffrir… Le pauvre), ainsi que sur le fait que tout n'est jamais réglé en un coup dans Pégase, et même Stargate en général. La preuve dès ce chapitre. Pour ce qui est de s'occuper des Furlings après la naissance, j'ai l'idée, par contre tu soulèves en effet une question intéressante au sujet de savoir s'ils vont vraiment être sains… Voilà un point sur lequel je vais devoir me pencher… A part ça, je continue à soutenir ton association !

_**Je n'ai pas publié de chapitre depuis un petit moment, faute à exams et escapade dans les bois de la Beauce. Pour compenser en voici un long, en espérant qu'il vous plaise…**_

* * *

_« Le colonel Carter invite tous les membres de la Cité à prendre connaissance de la note 215 qui vous a été envoyée par mail aujourd'hui. Les personnes dont le nom figure dans la liste jointe à ce mail sont invitées à rassembler leurs affaires pour un séjour de dix jours hors d'Atlantis, et à se rendre en salle de la Porte à dix-sept heures. »_

« Et meeerde » pensa le major en faisant défiler une liste de noms devant lui. Non pas celle dont parlait l'annonce diffusée en boucle depuis quinze minutes maintenant, mais celle qu'il avait lui-même dressée la veille, qui détaillait tous les binômes formés. Et son nom n'était pas en face de celui d'Eva Hallberg, mais en face de celui d'Angela Blau, infirmière également. Il avait casé Eva avec un autre Allemand, le professeur Augenarzt. Il y avait eu un quiproquo quand on avait désignée Eva au major à l'infirmerie, et comme apparemment il avait devancé Augenzart auprès d'elle…

Le truc, c'était que les binômes étaient maintenus pour les séjours que les femmes feraient dans la Cité… donc l'erreur l'embêtait vraiment. Mais heureusement, il était officier supérieur, et si c'était souvent lourd à porter, ça pouvait amener certains avantages. Il appuya sur son oreillette.

- Infirmière Blau ? Ici le major Lorne... Oui, c'est au sujet des binômes…

Concentré sur ce que lui disait Blau, il fronça les sourcils et retira soudain son oreillette. On pouvait entendre l'appareil chuinter les exclamations de l'infirmière à deux mètres à la ronde. Penché sur le micro, il tenta courageusement d'objecter un « mais » et d'ajouter un « certes », avant de céder, sans que les vociférations n'aient faibli :

- OK, OK, les hommes ne servent à rien, et ce seront vos collègues qui veilleront sur vous. Bon séjour sur P4G669 !

Il coupa brusquement et se tourna vers un nouveau venu dans le bureau des officiers, qui le regardait les yeux ronds.

- Radek ?

- Heu… Il paraît qu'il y a besoin de bras pour rassembler les victuailles et le matériel pour établir le campement sur P4G669. Je viens proposer mon aide.

- J'arrive. J'allais y aller.

Ils s'engagèrent tous deux dans le couloir, et Radek se mit à monologuer sur combien cette histoire était folle, et que ça lui rappelait sa jeunesse lorsqu'il partait donner un coup de main en rase campagne pour les moissons, avec une flopée d'obscurs cousins qui avaient plus ou moins l'accent russe. Sauf que quand lui jouait à Charles Ingalls, il n'y avait pas de femmes enceintes bien sûr. Lorne absolument pas intéressé le coupa :

- Au fait Zelenka, vous connaissez le professeur Augenartz ?

- Helmut, le biologiste ? Oui, bien sûr. Toujours dans la Lune, il vit dans une autre réalité. Je viens de le croiser : il m'a demandé pourquoi tout le monde s'agitait, et quand je lui ai expliqué qu'on s'exilait pour accélérer les grossesses, il m'a demandé de quoi je parlais, si on ne s'était pas déjà rencontrés, et ce que le docteur Weir pensait de tout ça. Il n'a dû lire aucune des notes générales qui ont été envoyées ces deux dernières années.

- Mais c'est parfait !

- Vous trouvez ?

Lorne laissa Zelenka perplexe et continua sa route en souriant légèrement.

**vVv**

Les huit Jumpers atterrirent dans un ensemble parfait au milieu de la plaine balayée par le vent. Une flopée de femmes en descendit, chargées de sacs et frissonnant sous le crachin qui tombait depuis quelques minutes.

Sheppard se détourna d'elles pour embrasser du regard le reste de la troupe d'exilés : une centaine de personnes qui s'étaient réfugiées sous les grandes tentes kaki montées dans l'après-midi par une équipe masculine. La tête de Hoacks dépassait au-dessus des autres. Sous la pluie fine traînaient encore de nombreuses cantines de matériel et de nourriture. La voix de Sam à ses côtés le fit sortir de sa rêverie :

- Tout le monde est là, on peut y aller.

Il hocha la tête et prit sa radio.

- Lorne, ici Sheppard. Les derniers viennent d'arriver, on va lever le champ de dilatation. On se recontacte dans six minutes pour vous, si c'est moins c'est qu'on a un problème. Ne coupez pas le vortex.

Ca leur éviterait d'avoir des invités-surprises venus de là pendant leur « absence ».

- _« Entendu monsieur. Bonne installation. »_

- Merci major… à tout de suite.

- Rodney, ici Sam. Vous pouvez lever le champ de dilatation.

_

- D'accord !

Le Canadien, au centre d'une clairière à deux kilomètres de là, en compagnie de deux marines, se plaça face à la console qui allait accueillir l'E2PZ qu'il tenait dans les mains. Percée d'un trou adapté à la forme de l'objet, elle était similaire à celle M7G-677, la planète des enfants. Il y enfonça l'E2PZ avec conviction.

- C'est fait !

_

A l'horizon, tout autour du groupe des Atlantes exilés, le ciel devint bleu, et la ligne nette des nuages gris remonta progressivement pour disparaître au-dessus de leurs têtes, laissant place à un soleil éblouissant. Le vent s'était couché, la bruine avait cessée : il ne restait plus qu'un climat de doux été.

Carter sourit à Sheppard, enthousiasmée par cette première phase réussie, bien que la suite l'angoisse un peu. Le lieutenant-colonel savoura le moment d'émerveillement de ses compagnons, d'autant plus que les femmes du dernier convoi, qui venaient d'arriver à leur niveau, avaient décidé de le remercier chacune en l'embrassant sur la joue – voire plus : il dut calmer les ardeurs de quelques déréglées hormonales.

Sam en rit.

- C'est bon, John ?

- Hum, je vais demander aux cinquante autres de reporter ce petit rituel à plus tard. J'ai une visite guidée du coin à faire.

- Ensuite il s'agira de rendre le lieu plus confortable.

- Et c'est partit pour sept mois de camping… pour vous.

- Oui, c'est parti…

**v**

En salle des commandes, Lorne attendait, bras croisés, regard fixé sur le vortex ouvert ou, toutes les quinze secondes, sur sa montre. Ronon à ses côtés avait adopté la même attitude, le coup de la montre en moins. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls : le balcon était particulièrement fréquenté depuis qu'elles étaient parties, et les techniciens de la Porte n'avaient jamais autant été fascinés par la mare bleue. Au milieu d'eux, Neleia, sommée de rester sur la Cité pour servir de traductrice à tout instant, était assise et, silencieuse, faisait comme tout le monde, sans forcément ressentir la même anxiété. Personne n'était suffisamment objectif pour leur signaler qu'ils pouvaient s'asseoir ou même cligner de temps en temps des yeux.

- Combien ?

- Encore une minute vingt…

- …

- …

- … Et maintenant ?

- Cinquante-cinq secondes. Ronon, s'il vous plaît, essayez de demander _au moins_ toutes les trente secondes.

Le Satédien se tut et Lorne reporta son attention sur sa montre, personne n'ayant vraiment sourit en entendant leur échange.

- En même temps, fit l'officier, c'est bien s'ils n'ont pas appelé. C'est que tout s'est bien passé. Même si théoriquement là il leur reste un jour. Un peu moins. Quelques heures. Minutes. Top, ils devraient nous contacter.

La tension monta d'un cran, et l'attention aussi. Ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle depuis, allez… au moins deux secondes. Tout le monde commençait à stresser et les hommes se tournèrent vers l'officier commandant.

- Ils disent rien ?

- C'est pas à la seconde près… et McKay est avec eux, il maîtrise le truc, c'est sûr. C'est sûr…

Trois secondes de plus.

- Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait…

- _« Atlantis, ici le camp de travaux forcés numéro 1, demandons permission de rentrer ! »_

Il y eut un relâchement de respirations en entendant la voix de Sheppard. Mais les mots qu'il avait choisis pour s'exprimer et l'impossibilité de percevoir le ton qu'il voulait leur donner n'apporta pas le soulagement tant attendu.

Lorne répondit à la positive, et quelques instants plus tard sept jumpers traversaient successivement l'anneau pour monter directement dans le hangar. Le huitième resta sur place et se délesta de ses passagers devant la Porte, tandis que le vortex se fermait. Sheppard était aux commandes, et une fois vidé, il éleva l'appareil. Lorne et Ronon, reconnurent Carter parmi la dizaine de femmes qui venaient de rentrer avec chacune un voire deux gros sacs, ainsi que Hoacks, qui avait l'air épuisé. Ils descendirent les rejoindre, accompagnés de Neleia et quelques galants hommes prêts à délester ces dames. En chemin ils croisèrent le psychiatre qui leva juste la main d'un air las pour les saluer, avant de déclarer qu'il allait dormir. Neleia tout sourire l'accompagna. Les deux hommes en furent un peu déconcertés par l'attitude de l'Anglais, et fondirent sur leur supérieur pour plus d'éclaircissements.

- Mon colonel. Ca a été ?

- Impeccable major.

Mais elle essuyait ses larmes. Les deux hommes en furent un peu inquiets.

- Oh ! C'est juste l'émotion, ce n'est rien. Ca m'arrive souvent ces derniers temps.

Ils hochèrent la tête d'un air grave.

- Ca a été ici aussi ?

- Oh, depuis à peine une heure que vous êtes partie, rien de neuf en fait.

Elle lui sourit, puis leva la tête en les incitant à se pousser sur le côté : John venait de faire faire demi-tour à l'appareil et le redescendait pour le placer face à la Porte.

Les deux hommes avaient prit un air intrigué devant la manœuvre que John achevait. Sam leur expliqua :

- Il repart de suite, il y a des courses à faire, on s'est rendus compte qu'on manquait de beaucoup de choses. Vous l'accompagnez Ronon, avec une équipe de marines.

- Et on passera chez les Athosiens chercher Teyla, dit Sheppard qui venait de sortir pour les rejoindre. On en profitera pour quand même la mettre au courant du nouveau rythme dans et hors de la Cité… Bonjour au fait. Ca faisait longtemps.

- Re-bonjour plutôt : on s'est vu tout à l'heure, fit Ronon, en souriant cette fois, rassuré de voir que tout s'était plutôt bien passé.

John sortit de sa poche un, deux, trois, quatre feuillets gribouillés d'écriture serrée qui constituaient sa liste de commission.

- Bon, je fais le plein de produits à vendre ou troquer et je m'en vais faire notre marché sur une ou deux planètes.

- En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas à le faire trop souvent, qu'on ne passe pas pour être en manque en ce moment, remarqua Sam. Ca pourrait laisser supposer à certains qu'on est affaiblis.

- Et vu que tout finit par se savoir dans la galaxie, j'en connais qui seraient ravis d'en profiter pour nous rendre une petite visite…

Ca avait réfléchi fort pendant ces dix jours au grand air. Sheppard déclara à Lorne impressionné par la liste qu'il allait devoir s'y faire, car la prochaine fois ce serait à son tour d'être le directeur du « camp de vacances ».

- Ah c'est « camp de vacances » finalement ?

Sheppard et Sam échangèrent un regard en entendant sa remarque.

- Je vous l'avais dit, John, que parler de « camp de travail » l'inquiéterait.

L'officier haussa les épaules.

- C'est un peu ça, avouez. Abattre la forêt avec nos quatre pauvres haches - tiens je vais en ajouter trois de plus – refaire le puits, transporter les pierres, fabriquer des tables, des bancs, des douches, des seaux… vous avez déjà fabriqué un seau major ?

- Non je ne crois pas.

- Et bien c'est pas facile. D'ailleurs on n'a pas vraiment réussi, ça aussi il faut en acheter. Et après il faut encore tenter de construire des cabanes avec six boîtes de clous…

- La technique des Canadiens est terrible, vous devez l'admettre.

- J'admets, Sam. » Il expliqua : « Pendant le concours de cabanes par équipe : Américains, Canadiens, Russes, Européens, Asiatiques, et Africains/Sud-Américains, on s'est tous fait latter par les Canadiens. Et par les Russes un peu aussi.

Ces dix jours hors de l'ordinaire passés ensemble avaient l'air d'avoir bien soudé les exilés, ou du moins leurs dirigeants. Lorne se demanda comment cela se passerait quand tout reviendrait à la normale.

- Des concours ? C'est vraiment un camp de vacances, alors.

- Pas tant que ça, Ronon. C'était pour agrémenter un peu le quotidien mais en général c'est travail de huit heures à minuit pour les hommes, et de neuf à seize seulement pour les femmes.

- Neuf heures, c'est parce que vous avez réussi à obtenir de nous qu'on fasse la vaisselle du petit-déjeuner de tout le monde ! Mais on bêche, on cultive et on arrose nos plantes toute la journée !

L'échange amusait Ronon, mais moins Lorne qui allait se retrouver à la place du colonel dans quelques heures. Il se rendit compte que son supérieur était en fait complètement éreinté lui aussi. Le fait de savoir qu'il n'aurait plus à y retourner le faisait tenir, sans doute… C'était donc pour ça que Hoacks dormait debout…

- Sans rire, c'est difficile, annonça Sam. On a choisi de laisser les militaires ici et de prendre les scientifiques pour monter un camp convenable, mais la vérité c'est que les trois quarts d'entre eux ne savent rien faire de leurs mains.

- La prochaine fois ce serait bien de prendre moitié militaires, moitié cerveaux, et on relâchera un peu la sécurité sur la Cité pendant une heure, pas le choix. J'ai laissé une équipe de dégourdis là-bas pour continuer à travailler un peu, Rodney est avec eux histoire d'enlever le champ de force s'ils veulent rentrer.

Lorne hocha la tête, et Sam l'informa :

- Et aménagez-leur des demi-journées de repos, sinon ils ne vont jamais tenir.

- Et amenez son matelas à McKay, sinon il va être insupportable. Encore plus que d'habitude.

C'était dit tellement sérieusement que le major ne put que dire oui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est qu'une question d'une ou deux semaines avant que le camp ne soit monté. Après, en dehors des productions de légumes locaux et d'un peu d'entretien, ce devrait être beaucoup plus tranquille, rassura Sam.

Une silhouette s'approcha d'eux, un ordinateur dans les mains :

- Colonel Carter ? Colonel Sheppard ? Vous n'êtes pas encore partis ?

- Si, Zelenka. On vient de rentrer.

- Oh ! Ca a été rapide alors. Ca explique peut-être aussi pourquoi ceci vient d'apparaître sur l'ordinateur qui sert à converser avec le Furling.

Le Tchèque leur montra l'écran qui affichait quelques lignes d'écriture Furling. Sam appela Neleia, qui était restée dans la salle des commandes discuter avec Chuck. Elle les rejoint.

- Vous pouvez lire ça ?

Elle s'intéressa aux inscriptions et sourit :

- Il dit que tout est normal. Maintenant il va essayer de donner le traitement pendant six heures, pendant que vous êtes sur Atlantis.

- Parfait.

- Comment ça s'est passé ? demanda Radek.

- Bien. Physiquement on était bien. Un peu fatiguées, mais tout était normal.

- A part ces trucs d'hormones.

- Oh, c'est par périodes de deux ou trois jours… Et pas vraiment dérangeant.

- Les hommes par contre ont souffert. D'ailleurs je vais aller chercher ces marchandises et acheter nos scies et notre chaux, avant de filer prendre une douche chaude et dormir un peu. Tiens, un système de douches chaudes, ça c'est un truc que nos cerveaux n'ont même pas réussi à mettre au point.

John s'éloigna en entraînant Ronon avec lui, et en laissant Zelenka perplexe.

- Et moi je vais aller déposer mon linge à la lingerie, en espérant qu'ils puissent assurer la demande. Sinon je serai bonne pour le laver dans la rivière.

Elle s'éloigna, et Zelenka fut encore plus épaté.

**vVv**

La nuit était tombée, et l'effervescence qui avait suivit le retour des femmes s'était estompée. Plus de va-et-vient dans les couloirs pour aller chercher son linge, des piles électriques pour les lampes de poches, du ravitaillement pour le prochain séjour, ou des jeux de Nintendo DS à échanger.

Dans les couloirs marchaient tranquillement Teyla et Sam. L'Athosienne ne revenait pas de leur décision de vivre dans le champ de dilatation, même si elle admettait que c'était la meilleure solution.

- Vous devez avoir d'énormes travaux d'installation à faire, si vous comptez rester sept mois !

- Hélas oui, et nous remercions d'ailleurs votre peuple pour nous avoir prêté tous ces outils…

- C'est le moins que l'on puisse faire, colonel. Nous garderons le secret de votre situation. Par ailleurs, si vous avez besoin d'hommes, les Athosiens sont disposés à venir vous aider sur place. Nous sommes très compétents dans ce domaine.

- Dans ce cas, il serait judicieux de remplacer une partie des Atlantes que l'on envoie là-bas par des Athosiens. On ne peut pas envoyer trop de monde, les subsistances manqueraient. Mais quelques Athosiens plus débrouillards que nos scientifiques… Ils pourraient être prêts dans deux heures ?

- Sans doute, si je les préviens maintenant.

Carter était en train de lui donner le feu vert quand une voix venue du fond du couloir lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle envoya d'un signe de tête Teyla contacter son peuple et se rapprocha de la source du son, tandis que le chant se précisait :

_Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels  
Doorbells and slay bells and schnitzel with noodles  
Wild gees that fly with the moon on their wings  
These are a few of my favourite things!_

Carter arriva devant la porte ouverte de la salle vidéo, plongée dans la pénombre. Seules les couleurs de l'écran dansant sur les visages venaient éclairer les spectateurs, ou plutôt, l'unique spectatrice, vu que Hoacks, aux côtés de Neleia, dormait profondément sur sa chaise. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, Sheppard, bras croisés, regardait le spectacle, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous n'êtes pas couché ?

- Oh… Non, je lui avais promis de lui montrer quelque chose de bien que les humains ont fait, et avec tout ça je n'ai pas eu le temps. Elle me l'a rappelé à mon retour…

- _La Mélodie du Bonheur_ ?

- La chanson, les enfants, le cinéma, l'amour, la montagne… Je trouvais que c'était pas trop mal.

- Il y a la guerre aussi dans ce film, non ?

Sheppard soupira :

- Ben, je ne me sentais pas de mettre un truc avec Hugh Grant ou une autre comédie romantique, vraiment… c'est pas du cinéma !

Et il n'aurait jamais osé demander à aucune femme de lui prêter un DVD de _Love actually_ ou autre _Pretty Woman_. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il avait pu sur le réseau, et éliminé d'office les grosses comédies américaines où les deux-tiers des blagues seraient tombées à plat pour la jeune extra-terrestre.

- J'ai appelé Hoacks pour venir pour lui expliquer le film… On arrêtera après le mariage, juste avant l'arrivée des nazis. On lui dira que ça se finit comme ça.

- Elle va être intriguée par l'histoire d'amour, je suppose…

- Plutôt oui. Déjà je viens de lui expliquer ce qu'était un baiser, quand la fille a eu son moment avec le télégraphiste, et je vous avoue que j'aurai préféré que Hoacks soit réveillé.

Sam sourit. Elle le regarda en coin : il était gêné. Elle finit par demander :

- Une de plus à votre actif, John ?

- Ne jouez pas à McKay ! Et non, je ne l'ai embrassée. Elle m'a demandé, mais je lui ai dit que ça ne se faisait pas avec n'importe qui. Et on a reprit le film…

Sam retint un rire. Il changea de sujet :

- Notre psy était content de la revoir je crois, mais il a présumé de ses forces…

Amusés, ils regardèrent à nouveau l'Anglais, qui, les bras croisés et la tête baissée, penchait dangereusement sur le côté. A ses côtés, la jeune fille était émerveillée par la danse des enfants et de Julie Andrews. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au psychiatre, et après un sourire à John, elle continua à regarder le film.

- Soyez en forme pour assurer la direction de la Cité pendant deux heures demain, colonel !

- C'est bon : j'ai trouvé un cinéphile convaincu pour regarder avec elle jusqu'au bout, j'attends juste qu'il revienne avec du pop-corn ; Chuck regarderait n'importe quoi pourvu que ça passe sur grand écran je crois.

Rodney traversa le couloir à cet instant, un grand sac en tissu bien rembourré à la main.

- Ben ? Vous êtes là, vous ?! s'étonna John.

- Oui on est revenus quand vous étiez sur Athos : le matériel manquait vraiment trop pour continuer, et puis Truman est tombé d'un arbre, Diaz et Kalinga ont un rhume, moi j'ai mal au dos et von Schönheim s'est coupé deux doigts. Heureusement on les a retrouvés dans l'herbe. Les doigts, hein.

John grimaça.

- Y'a quatre marines sur place pour garder le camp. Et par précaution j'ai amené l'E2PZ ici. Sur ce, je vais à la blanchisserie parce que mine de rien, ça fait presqu'un mois que je suis là-bas, moi.

- N'oubliez pas : on repart dans trois heures, signala Sam.

- On pourrait pas rester un peu plus longtemps sur la Cité ? Mon dos ne supportera pas de continuer à dormir dans un lit de camp.

- Je ne veux pas prendre de risque : il faut vraiment avoir accouché quand le Dédale viendra. On ne sait pas ce qui peut arriver et ralentir nos projets : ne prenons pas de retard dès le début. Et votre matelas part demain avec nous dans un Jumper.

- Je vous adore.

- C'est pour épargner aux autres votre mauvaise humeur, Rodney.

Le Canadien secoua la tête pour signifier que Sheppard disait n'importe quoi, et il repartit dans le couloir. La dirigeante s'accorda quelques minutes de pause pour regarder l'échange vidéoprojeté entre la nonne blonde et le bel officier autrichien. Un officier droit, un peu taciturne au premier abord, plus âgé qu'elle, mais qui allait se révéler tellement aimant envers cette femme blonde aux yeux bleus, qui ne pouvait pas se déclarer.

Elle rêvassa un peu. Et John se mit à guetter le retour de Chuck. S'il pouvait revenir avant que Neleia lui demander d'essayer la danse autrichienne, ça l'arrangerait.

**V**

Rodney arriva à la lingerie pour trouver une demi-douzaine de femmes qui faisaient la queue pour déposer leurs vêtements, et autant qui attendaient qu'on leur restitue les leurs. Au milieu des demoiselles, trois hommes : les deux du comptoir qui géraient les dépôts et les remises, et Radek, qui par un pur hasard avait décidé de faire appel au service teinturerie ce jour-là précisément. Il en profitait pour discuter un peu avec deux ravissantes jeunes femmes – ou du moins une demie, vu qu'elles ne l'écoutaient pas vraiment. Elles étaient plutôt concentrées sur ce que leur disaient les deux responsables du service, et le ton était sec (contrairement aux vêtements, d'où le problème).

- Il se passe quoi ?

A la grande surprise de Rodney, la rousse qui lui répondit en se retournant lui était fort familière.

- Y'a cent nanas qu'ont balancé leurs fringues en même temps au pressing, forcément les machines saturent.

- … Oh ! Katiie…

Elle prit conscience qu'elle connaissait aussi celui à qui elle avait répondu, et en fut gênée. Depuis leur dernière mise au point, ils s'étaient soigneusement évités.

- Hum… Il faut attendre alors ?

- Ouais. Je sais même pas s'ils arriveront à assurer pour tout le peuple.

Le silence se fit. Mais pas seulement entre eux deux : le brouhaha s'était aussi calmé. Rodney ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte et finit par dire :

- Bon ben… Je vais… aller voir Zelenka en attendant, voir s'il n'a pas… Hé ! Ca va ?

Le visage de Katie avait perdu d'un coup toutes couleurs ; elle avait les yeux écarquillés, le visage presque gris, les épaules affaissées et des cernes sous les yeux. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur ses tempes. Le changement avait été très brutal.

Un coup d'œil autour de lui informa McKay que toutes étaient dans la même situation. Radek tenait par le bras ses deux interlocutrices, prêtes à s'effondrer. Certaines s'accrochaient au comptoir, d'autres se tenaient le ventre, et les deux hommes derrière en faisaient le tour pour venir aider les femmes.

- Bon sang… Katie… Ca va ?

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

- Il faut… il faut s'asseoir, je vais appeler Keller qui… qui ne pourra rien faire sans doute vu qu'elle sera comme vous mais…

Alors qu'il la prenait par le bras, elle se plia soudain en deux en jetant les épaules en arrière, une main sur son estomac. Un liquide épais et noirâtre s'échappa de sa bouche pour atterrir au sol.

- Oh mon Dieu… Sheppard ! On a un problème !

- _« Je sais ! »_

- Rodney ! appela Zelenka, dépassé.

Les douze femmes avaient adopté la même attitude, et des flaques noires gluantes se répandaient sur le sol.

_

Au milieu du couloir, John soutenait Carter, pliée en deux, un liquide sombre d'étendant à ses pieds.

* * *

_**Hé oui, y'a un souci (Miyu la visionnaire). C'eût été trop facile, sinon : c'est Stargate, ne l'oublions pas (et en plus c'est Clio aux commandes, alors...).**_

_**La chanson du film que Neleia regarde est :**_** My Favourite Things **_**(Mes joies quotidiennes en français), de la BO de **_**La Mélodie du Bonheur**_**, écrite par Richard Rodgers et Oscar Hammerstein II, chantée par Julie Andrews (et nous avons rendu à César ce qui appartenait à César).**_

_**En parlant de cinéma, l'émission « Merci qui ? » de Allôciné.com portait il y a une ou deux semaines sur le film **_**Cube**_**, et une anecdote était faite à propos de David Hewlett (les fans la connaissent sans doute tous, mais bon, pour une fois qu'on parle d'un acteur de Stargate dans une émission ciné). La vidéo est toujours visible sur le site.**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Encore une fois, une longue suite, vu que je n'ai pas publié depuis une semaine. En espérant que ça vous plaise, si c'est trop long vous savez comment me le signaler.**_

**_Comme l'a judicieusement fait remarquer Miyu, j'ai oublié de préciser que cette fic a été faite avec des cascadeurs nains professionnels, il ne faut donc pas reproduire tout ceci chez soi. Pour toute question, s'adresser à ses quatre neurones._**

**_MissSheppard : J'ai gagnéééé. On recommence la course pour le prochain chapitre ? _****_Et j'encourage tout le monde à lire "Eleven" pour son style prenant, son histoire intriguante et son héros qu'on n'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là._**

* * *

_« Les binômes masculins doivent rejoindre leur partenaire féminin au plus vite ! D'autres informations suivront. »_

L'annonce était laconique, Carter et John avaient paré au plus pressé. Ils étaient dans la salle de commandes, et, à la demande muette de John, Teyla ne les avait pas lâchés. Son appel aux Athosiens était reporté jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- Nos scientifiques travaillent dessus, annonça Sheppard à Sam, pâle comme un linge. Leia ne comprend pas : elle est avec eux pour tenter de comprendre le problème.

Le colonel, pliée sur une chaise, hocha la tête. Elle respirait difficilement. Pour les techniciens restés là, le spectacle de leur dirigeante incapable du moindre mouvement était terrifiant. Elle se tourna vers Teyla et lui murmura qu'elle devait aller dans ses quartiers, en espérant ne pas « vomir » à nouveau devant ses subordonnés.

_

_« Les binômes masculins doivent rejoindre leur partenaire féminin au plus vite ! D'autres informations suivront. »_

Lorne sonna plusieurs fois à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il était en train de s'interroger sur ce qu'il devait faire, quand une voix faible finit par grésiller à son oreillette : « Entrez… ».

Il se précipita dans la chambre, pour la trouver vide. Mais la salle de bain était éclairée :

- Eva !

Penchée au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, l'infirmière allemande finissait de cracher une matière noire comme du pétrole, une main toujours crispée sur l'oreillette qu'elle avait enlevée. De l'autre, elle fit signe au major de rester sur le seuil, pour lui épargner le spectacle. Alors que résonnait une énième fois l'annonce de Sheppard, elle fut reprise de nausées, et cette fois il ne se soucia pas de ses protestations et vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour lui tenir les cheveux et la débarrasser de l'oreillette.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de…

- Si si je reste.

Elle fut secouée de violents spasmes et déversa à nouveau au fond des WC un liquide sombre. Il dut admettre que c'était impressionnant et peu ragoûtant, mais ne lui en souffla mot, gardant un air aussi solide et rassurant que possible, se félicitant d'avoir traversé la pièce pour venir la rejoindre.

Une fois la crise passée, elle releva la tête en fermant les yeux.

- Ca va ?

- Je crois que c'est fini …

Mais elle était encore gris pâle et incapable de se relever. Il tira la chasse et lui remplit un verre d'eau tandis qu'elle s'adossait au meuble du lavabo, juste à côté des toilettes, assise à même le sol. Elle se rinça la bouche et recracha l'eau dans la cuvette, et il adopta la même position qu'elle, assis par terre, juste en face, contre la baignoire. Elle gardait les yeux fermés, les cheveux collés par la sueur, la respiration rapide, vidée de toute force.

- Evan ?

- Oui ?

- Merci…

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder et n'eut même pas l'énergie de tenter un sourire.

Il se dit que les binômes étaient vraiment une bonne idée.

_

- Bon, alors ?

Sheppard venait de faire irruption dans un des laboratoires de l'infirmerie. Deux hommes en blouse blanche étaient penchés sur des microscopes, tandis que Rodney et Zelenka encadraient Neleia, face à son ordinateur de communication avec le Furling.

- La substance qu'elles « vomissent » est composée d'éléments très divers, lui répondit le chauve au microscope. Minéraux, cellules dégénérées, toxines…

- C'est très étrange, fit l'autre. Et ça n'a rien de rejet gastrique, c'est plutôt une élimination d'éléments internes.

- Les embryons ?

Les deux chercheurs secouèrent la tête :

- Non, le docteur Keller a fait une échographie : ils sont bien là, plus gros qu'ils y a dix jours. Leur croissance est normale.

L'officier soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre table.

- Rodney ?

- Chut ! Il nous explique la situation.

John se rapprocha de l'écran pour voir apparaître des lignes Furling. Les deux astrophysiciens se tournèrent vers Neleia qui finissait de lire.

- Alors ?

- Il dit qu'il essaye autre chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ! explosa Sheppard. Ca fait trois quarts d'heure qu'elles sont toutes penchées au-dessus des WC à vomir ce… ce truc ! Elles souffrent toutes, pourquoi…

- Ca ne fonctionne pas comme il le voudrait, coupa Rodney.

- … Quoi ?

- Le transfert d'informations vers leurs corps.

- Mais… mais ça allait très bien quand elles sont revenues ! Et les heures d'après aussi !

- Parce qu'à ce moment-là, il a transféré les ordres lentement, comme il le faisait avant qu'on parte. Ensuite il a intensifié la dose pour pouvoir donner suffisamment d'informations aux corps pour qu'ils continuent à assurer la gestation pendant dix jours, or, le temps étant limité pour le faire, il a du augmenter sacrément vite, et elles n'ont pas supporté.

- Voilà pourquoi elles vont mal, continua tristement Radek. C'est indépendant de sa volonté. Il y est peut-être juste allé un peu rapidement, d'où la soudaineté de leur malaise.

John était abasourdi. Si même le Furling était perdu…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Pour le moment…

- RODNEY ! hurla une voix depuis derrière une porte, au fond du labo.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la source du bruit.

- C'est Keller ?

- Elle est censée nous aider, mais elle n'est pas capable de faire grand-chose, expliqua Zelenka. Elle est aussi malade que les autres.

- ROD-NEY !

Le Canadien restait fixé sur l'écran, grimaçant, l'air de ne rien avoir entendu. Neleia le regarda :

- Je vais aider Jennifer ?

- Non non, il va y aller lui-même, Leia, on a besoin de vous pour parler avec le Furling. Allez Rodney, filez, c'est votre rôle, elle vous demande !

Houspillé par John, McKay finit par se lever pour aller lentement rejoindre le médecin dans la pièce attenante. Ravi d'avoir vu un autre que lui s'occuper de Katie, malgré son inquiétude pour elle, il avait cru pouvoir échapper à son rôle de garde-malade. Mais non.

La porte se referma derrière lui et Sheppard se tourna à nouveau vers le Tchèque.

- Alors ? Racontez.

- Heu… Oui, donc comme les corps des femmes refusent le trop-plein d'informations imposées à leur corps, elles… rejettent les nouvelles cellules et substances que le Furling leur fait fabriquer pour permettre la croissance des embryons. Ca fait trop d'éléments nouveaux dans leurs organismes.

- Et je répète : on peut faire quoi ?

- Soulager leurs souffrances, en attendant mieux.

- Comment ?

Pour toute réponse, Radek se tourna vers la porte où Keller avait disparu, après avoir présumé de ses forces en espérant travailler avec eux. John soupira :

- S'il faut attendre qu'elle aille mieux…

- Le Furling tente de modifier les transformations internes qu'il demande à leurs corps de réaliser, mais cela fait déjà trois fois qu'il essaye, et sans succès.

- D'où les trois crises au-dessus des cuvettes.

- Voilà. On a fait appel à des infirmiers, ils ont pris deux ou trois volontaires pour essayer différents traitements et apaiser la souffrance.

John finit par se tourner Neleia. Elle comprit son regard interrogateur :

- Ca n'est jamais arrivé avec moi. Pas avec la machine.

- Parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il maîtrisait mieux que la technologie Ancienne murmura-t-il…

Zelenka acquiesça, puis demanda timidement :

- Et le colonel Carter ?

- Teyla est avec elle, ça ne va vraiment pas fort.

Il se sentit un peu coupable de les avoir laissé toutes les deux, mais l'Athosienne avait bien compris qu'il préférait se trouver ailleurs, et puis s'il pouvait faire un tour de la Cité pour montrer aux membres de l'expédition que les autorités supérieures géraient, ce n'était pas plus mal pour le moral des troupes.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la pièce où Rodney avait rejoint Jennifer. Il se demanda comment cela se passait pour eux…

_

- Ca recommence !

- Maiiiiis je dois faire quoiiii !

- RESTEZ LA !

Le ton ferme de Jennifer le fit obéir. Même penchée au-dessus du lavabo et secouée de spasmes, il continuait à craindre un peu le mini-tyran qu'elle était devenue. Sa nausée s'intensifia mais rien ne se produisit. Elle reprit sa respiration et s'adoucit :

- Je ne veux pas rester seule, Rodney.

Son ton était presque larmoyant. Il en fut encore plus embarrassé. Elle le sentit et se tourna vers lui :

- Donnez-moi la main.

Il se rapprocha et s'exécuta. Leurs regards se quittèrent vite puisqu'elle se tourna à nouveau vers le lavabo. Mais cette fois, il ne la lâcherait pas.

**vVv**

**J + 21**

Depuis une heure et demie, la douleur s'était un peu apaisée. Hoacks et Sheppard étaient passés voir tout le monde, s'assurer que tout allait bien, et signaler aux couples les plus mal à l'aise que l'infirmerie était ouverte, s'ils préféraient ne pas se retrouver seuls face à face. Eva avait cependant souhaité rester au calme dans ses quartiers et son confort. Elle s'était allongée sur son lit, toujours fiévreuse et pâle, épuisée, mais au moins les crises avaient cessé. Evan et elle s'étaient mis d'accord pour lancer un film sur son ordinateur, qu'ils ne suivaient pas vraiment. Impossible de dormir, une douleur sourde lui traversait tout le corps. Quand à lui, il ne pourrait jamais fermer les yeux avec un être humain tordu par la souffrance à portée de main. Il avait prit une chaise et s'était placé lui aussi face à l'écran, juste à côté de la tête du lit. Depuis un quart d'heure, ils parlaient de tout sauf de l'histoire qui était en train de défiler. A voix basse, il tentait de lui changer les idées, puisque dès que le silence venait, au lieu de suivre l'action, elle se perdait dans ses pensées, et ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Les larmes menaçaient toujours, mais au moins depuis qu'elle était tournée vers lui il pouvait se rendre compte de son état d'esprit et tenter de vraiment la distraire - si tant est qu'elle puisse oublier un moment sa situation.

La sonnette tinta. Il se leva pour ouvrir, et trop lasse pour quitter sa position fœtale un instant et se tourner vers la porte, elle resta couchée dos à l'entrée. L'ouverture laissa apparaître un membre de SGA-1, qui tenait dans ses bras un bien curieux paquet.

- Ronon… Sergent Bell ?

- On peut entrer ?

Le sergent était recroquevillée dans les bras solides du Satédien, mains en croix sur le ventre.

- L'infirmerie est ouverte si vous voulez…

- Ils ont plus trop de place…

Après un rapide coup d'œil à Eva qui avait fini par se tordre le cou pour les regarder, et montrait son accord, le major les fit entrer. Ronon posa la jeune militaire sur le canapé, et elle gémit en s'y allongeant. Les deux femmes échangèrent un salut muet et se mirent à se demander des nouvelles mutuelles d'une voix monocorde. Ronon se rapprocha de Lorne, resté dans l'entrée.

- Vous vous en occupez ? demanda Evan.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans les toilettes du couloir de l'aile ouest, il y a deux heures, toute seule.

- Qui est censé être son binôme ?

- Heu… Gregor…

- Klisten. Le responsable informatique.

- Ouais. Mais elle l'a envoyé balader.

- Y m'énervait à paniquer en beuglant. Plutôt dégueuler seule qu'avec un boulet.

Le major sourit. Alice Bell n'avait pas besoin d'un excès d'hormones pour tenir un tel langage. Et envoyer paître ceux qu'elle trouvait faibles n'étaient qu'une des nombreuses preuves de son mauvais caractère, aussi compétente et attachante soit-elle en temps que subordonnée – _très_ attachante pour certains sous-officiers voire lieutenants qui se retrouvaient parfois dans son lit le temps d'une nuit... Pourquoi l'avait-il casée avec un civil, déjà, et Gregor Klisten qui plus est ? Ah oui : elle préférait éviter ses ex qui risquaient d'être trop compatissants, et comme Kristen, elle pratiquait la natation. Hum, ce trait commun était trop ténu pour assurer leur entente, apparemment…

- J'l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie une fois qu'elle a arrêté de... enfin, vous voyez. Mais y'avait plus de place. Alors je l'ai ramenée dans sa chambre, à côté de celle-ci. » Ronon baissa la voix pour n'être entendu que par Lorne : « mais je préfère pas rester tout seul avec elle, au cas où ça recommencerait.

Le major hocha la tête. Partout dans la Cité devaient s'être formées de telles cellules de solitudes : deux personnes entre quatre murs, l'une impuissante regardant souffrir l'autre.

- J'peux voir le film ? demanda Bell d'un ton maladif.

- C'est un film allemand, vous aimerez ?

- Evan, dites tout de suite que vous le trouvez ennuyeux, lança Eva d'une voix qu'elle tentait de colorer du ton de l'amusement, mais sans trop de succès.

Il faillit protester, mais croisa son faible sourire : elle le faisait marcher. Au moins le moral pointait, malgré la douleur persistante. Il se contenta de lui sourire à son tour, et elle étendit lentement la main pour désigner la place qu'il restait à sa gauche :

- Venez sergent.

Ronon reprit Bell pour l'aider à s'assoir sur le lit à côté d'Eva, et Lorne aida l'Allemande à se redresser et se décaler – elle en profita pour s'accrocher fermement à ses épaules au moment de l'opération, sans doute un petit peu plus fort et plus longtemps que nécessaire.

- Ca s'appelle _Good bye Lenin !_, on me l'a prêté. Je crois que c'est très bien, mais je n'ai vraiment suivi l'histoire.

- Ah, c'est sous-titré…, râla le sergent.

- C'est pour ça que le major n'a rien suivi…

L'infirmière et l'officier échangèrent un regard un peu complice, et elle entreprit de façon un peu lasse de raconter le début à Bell, qui au fond s'en fichait.

On sonna à nouveau à la porte et cette fois ce fut Hoacks qui se retrouva face à eux.

- Doc ? Du nouveau ?

Il tenait un sac marqué d'une croix rouge en bandoulière. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil un peu étonné à Ronon qu'il ne s'attendait pas à trouver là, et avoir demandé des nouvelles de ces dames, il sortit un petit tube :

- Morphine. Apparemment ça calme totalement les douleurs, on a testé, c'est ce qui fonctionne le mieux. Et le Furling a dit que les éléments que le produit contenait servaient en plus à la croissance de l'embryon.

- Il a trouvé une solution ?

- Il est en train. Mais ça risque plutôt de se finir avec une obligation de passer plus de temps sur la Cité, et une réduction du temps passé sur l'autre planète. On n'a pas tellement de morphine, et on ne peut vraiment pas vivre ça à chaque fois. Elles encore moins.

Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard grave. Hoacks tendit à chacun de quoi faire une injection de morphine.

- Ca vient des trousses de secours militaires : je pense que vous savez comment ça marche ?

- Oui, ça ira. En plus Eva qui est ici est infirmière.

- Elle va planer dans deux minutes, avertit Henry. Si c'est bon je vous laisse, j'ai la moitié de la Cité à visiter. Un infirmier s'occupe de l'autre.

- Bon courage.

- Vous aussi.

Et la porte se referma. Les deux femmes tournées vers eux avaient compris ce qu'il leur avait donné. Normalement, leurs souffrances allaient prendre fin.

_

Keller était allongée dans un lit d'infirmerie. Rodney était resté à côté d'elle, mais avec un ordinateur dans les mains, ce qui accaparait totalement son attention. Enfin, au moins il assurait son rôle, supposait-il. Et elle ne râlait pas après lui. Plus.

- Je flotte… murmura-t-elle, apaisée, les bras en croix.

Il lui jeta un regard un peu déconcerté, et se replongea dans son travail.

_

- Chuck, nos détecteurs subspatiaux ne repèrent rien ?

- _« Heu… Non colonel. Ils devraient ? »_

- Non non. Tant mieux.

_

Sheppard enleva son doigt de l'oreillette pour recroiser les bras dans un long soupir. Ah, si _n'importe quoi_ pouvait arriver qui justifie qu'il passe le relais à quelqu'un d'autre, et qu'il parte de la Cité, loin, loin…

_

- La morphine fait effet ?

Teyla était penchée sur Sam, qui ne disait rien depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle était toujours couchée en position fœtale, sur son canapé, et sa respiration était rapide.

- Non. Pas vraiment.

L'Athosienne en parut embêtée. Elle tenta de la rassurer :

- Il faut peut-être attendre un peu ?

- Je ne sais pas… Ca fait une demi-heure, d'habitude c'est… Peut-être qu'il faut attendre oui.

Et le colonel replongea dans son mutisme, se demandant quand cette satanée douleur cesserait. Envisager se débarrasser des embryons responsables ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit, pas plus qu'aux autres, sans doute tous plus ou moins manipulés par l'instinct de conservation Furling.

Teyla soupira, impuissante. Si seulement elle avait pu prendre un peu de la souffrance des Terriennes ! Et dire qu'elle était tellement heureuse, au milieu de cette détresse, de savoir qu'un véritable enfant, le sien, grandissait en elle. C'était une joie qu'il était malvenu de partager.

La voix faible de Carter finit par se refaire entendre :

- Vous pourriez me donner mon ordinateur, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme s'exécuta, et se rassit sur son siège pendant que Sam, toujours couchée, pianotait avec difficulté. Elle ouvrit un mail non envoyé, destiné au général Jack O'Neill, et le relut encore une fois.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Et cette fois, les hormones n'y étaient pour rien.

Elle déplaça le message dans le fichier « Envoi ».

_

Le soleil se levait sur la Cité. L'espace entre les rideaux des quartiers d'Eva Hallberg laissait passer de fins rayons qui venaient doucement éclairer la pièce. L'infirmière dans son lit et Bell sur le canapé dormaient profondément, apaisées. Lorne se frotta les yeux : nuit blanche. Et savoir qu'il allait peut-être devoir enchaîner avec dix jours de folie à diriger la construction d'un village d'une centaine de personnes dans un champ de dilatation l'achevait. Avachi sur sa chaise, il se tourna vers Ronon, assis sur le sol contre le mur, et qui, les bras croisés, ne dormait pas non plus. On ne pouvait pas dire que le Satédien soit très bavard : ils avaient du parler en tout quinze minutes depuis cinq heures qu'il était ici. Mais le silence ne dérangeait pas Evan.

Ronon se rendit compte que le major le regardait, pensif. Lorne sursauta un peu quand le runner ouvrit la bouche :

- Ca fait longtemps que personne n'est passé.

- Le haut-parleur nous informe régulièrement. Et rien de nouveau pour le moment.

« Au moins, elles ne souffrent pas », murmura le major en se tournant vers Eva endormie.

- Et par oreillette ?

- J'ai eu Sheppard il y a environ deux heures, vous étiez là. Quand il m'a dit que le Furling avait détecté plusieurs éléments essentiels à la croissance des embryons dans la morphine, et qu'il voyait s'il ne pouvait pas exploiter ça… Mais bon, on ne va pas les shooter à chaque fois… en plus on sera vite en manque. Et elles aussi.

Il soupira. Ronon gardait une mine sombre.

- A quoi vous pensez ? demanda Evan.

- Qu'on est enfermés là, et qu'il pourrait se passer n'importe quoi dans la Cité, on ne sera pas au courant.

- Ben si on nous dit que tout va bien par haut-parleur et oreillettes… Haut-parleurs qui ont déjà été contrôlés par le Furling… réalisa Lorne.

Il croisa le regard de Ronon, et saisit ses pensées. Le Pégasien formula :

- Ca pourrait être un piège.

- Bon sang ! Je vais voir.

Ils se levèrent d'un coup, à présent totalement réveillés. Lorne atteint rapidement la porte, mais alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, Ronon l'intercepta :

- C'est moi qui y vais.

- Non, restez ici avec elles, c'est mieux.

- Non. C'est vous.

- Vous les protègerez. N'ayez pas peur qu'elles soient de nouveau malades : elles dorment.

- Il peut les contrôler.

- Raison de plus pour qu'avec vos capacités vous puissiez les arrêter !

- Ou que je sois dehors pour stopper une attaque.

- Je vous en prie, d'accord vous êtes doué, mais je suis quand même officier supérieur, je devrais me pouvoir me débrouiller.

Il y eut un silence, mais Ronon ne bougea pas. Ils se jaugèrent un moment, et leurs regards virèrent à l'imploration quand finalement le Satédien avoua :

- Je veux pas rester ici à rien faire !

- Mais moi non plus !

- J'en peux plus de m'ennuyer !

- J'ai désespérément besoin d'action aussi !

- Lorne. Vous avez un truc avec cette fille. Restez avec elle.

Le major leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, jetant un coup d'œil malgré lui à Eva étendue sur son lit. Il finit par se tourner vers le colosse :

- Bon. On tire à pile ou face.

- … Quoi ?

- J'ai pas de monnaie... Pierre-feuille-ciseaux.

Il avança un poing, mais Ronon le regardait de travers.

- Mouais… vous connaissez pas.

- On va faire un truc : vous appelez ça un « bras de fer ».

Lorne eut un regard peu assuré et considéra les biceps du Pégasien. Puis il se dit qu'au final, c'était peut-être mieux que de finir par faire de la lutte au milieu d'une chambre de demoiselle avec un type qui mesurait vingt centimètres de plus que lui.

- OK, ça marche.

* * *

**_Je constate que j'ai moins de lecteurs, vous trouvez peut-être ça trop long ? Que ça n'avance pas ? Eclairez-moi si vous avez un avis, ça m'aidera pour la suite._**

**_Merci et rendez-vous dans une semaine pour avoir la réponse à cette question ultime : de Lorne ou de Ronon, qui est le plus fort ? (Tadââm)_**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, mention spéciale à Zoubi qui a tout lu et reviewé en une journée !**_

_**MissSheppard : J'ai re-gagné. J'ai hâte de perdre, ceci dit…**_

* * *

Il était rapidement passé au dépôt du coin. A présent, il avançait prudemment dans les couloirs déserts, une main prête à saisir son arme ; de l'autre, il faisait des moulinets en ouvrant et en fermant le poing. A chaque détour, il ralentissait excessivement pour jeter un coup d'œil prudent aux intersections. Toujours vides, il repartait sans relâcher son attention. Il avait peut-être l'air idiot à jouer ainsi au James Bond. Mais après tout, il était seul.

Les pas du major finirent par le mener à la salle des commandes. Il n'avait toujours croisé personne. Lorne s'adossa au mur juste à côté de l'entrée et tendit l'oreille. Rien de ce côté-là. Par contre, à l'opposé du couloir, des voix se faisaient entendre.

Il se rapprocha prudemment de la zone médicale, et, constatant que c'était un groupe d'hommes qui caquetait joyeusement, juste devant les labos de l'infirmerie, se dit qu'il n'y avait sans doute rien à craindre. Il quitta donc son air méfiant pour affecter la nonchalance, puis se montra.

- Hey !

- Major !

Les deux-trois militaires du groupe se mirent au garde-à-vous, et les autres se poussèrent pour lui laisser le passage libre vers l'entrée, réduisant quelque peu la sonorité de leurs conversations. La majorité d'entre eux avait des petits pains dans les mains. Se sentant obligé de jouer à celui qui savait ce qu'il était venu chercher ici, le major pénétra dans la pièce. Et il fut plutôt sidéré.

Là se tenaient Zelenka, McKay, Sheppard, Neleia, ainsi que deux types en blouse blanche. Le plus étonnant n'était pas que l'un d'un deux derniers soit en train de fumer gentiment le cigare, ou que les tables contre les murs soient couvertes de boîtes de conserves ouvertes, de bouteilles à demi vides, de fruits découpés ou de paquets de biscuits entamés. Non. Le plus surprenant était cette étrange machine qui se trouvait sur un bureau au centre de la pièce, une sorte de mixer fabrication McGyver, reliée à un ordinateur devant lequel se tenait la jeune femme. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur l'engin. Le type qui fumait tira sur son cigare, ferma soigneusement la bouche, puis se pencha au-dessus du récipient pour y souffler lentement la fumée, et referma rapidement le couvercle. Neleia et McKay regardèrent un moment l'ordinateur, puis quelques lignes Furlings apparurent.

- C'est enregistré !

Tous se sourirent et l'homme retira alors le couvercle pour éventer la cuve du mixer. L'ambiance était détendue, joyeuse même, et les quelques bouteilles d'alcool qui traînaient sur les tables faisaient croire au major que quelque chose les avait un peu aidés à être aussi insouciants – les soixante gobelets de café expliquant le fait qu'ils tiennent toujours debout. Zelenka se dirigea à son tour vers l'appareil, un verre à la main ; vu les bulles qui remontaient dans le liquide clair et surtout le cachet qui se désagrégeait à la surface, il devait s'agir d'un médicament. Il le confirma d'ailleurs à McKay qui demandait la nature du produit.

- Aspirine.

Il devait en avoir grand besoin, vu la folie ambiante du coin, sa sans doute nuit blanche et peut-être gueule de bois. Mais au grand étonnement du major, le Tchèque versa le verre entier dans la cuve et se tourna vers Rodney qui finissait de dicter à Neleia, secrétaire atlante nouvelle génération :

- A-S-P-I-R-I-N-E.

C'est à ce moment-là que Sheppard réalisa qu'une nouvelle tête les observait parmi le groupe de curieux massés à l'entrée. Et il trouva son major fort fatigué, mais surtout complètement ébahi.

- Lorne !

Il se rapprocha en souriant. Evan se disait qu'il était en train de rêver.

- Alors vous aussi vous prétextez aller chercher le petit dej' pour pouvoir vous dégourdir les jambes ?

Ca expliquait les petits pains des spectateurs.

- Heu… Je venais aux nouvelles…

- Ah, oui j'ai retiré mon oreillette, j'étais trop sollicité. Et j'ai préféré laisser dormir les gens plutôt que de faire une annonce générale.

Son subordonné continuait à bloquer devant le spectacle ; Radek vidait à présent la cuve dans l'évier et la rinçait soigneusement, tandis qu'un des types en blouse blanche débouchait un flacon de sirop.

- Mais queee…

- Vous vous demandez ce qu'on fabrique, hein ?

- Ben, oui.

- Venez.

_

- Ca va mieux ?

- Elle dort.

Hoacks sur le seuil des quartiers de Carter jeta un coup d'œil à sa supérieure, qui dormait sur le canapé, la respiration lente.

- Ca fait combien de temps ?

- Une heure à peine, dit Teyla.

- Et elle a eu mal jusque là ?

- Ca s'est un peu calmé vers trois heures du matin. Mais pas avant, la morphine n'a apparemment eut aucun effet.

Le psychiatre soupira, peiné.

_

Radek jeta tout le contenu d'un énième flacon de sirop dans le mixer et vint aider Neleia à taper le nom du produit, qui devait avoir une quinzaine de lettres. Elle faisait des progrès et avait appris l'alphabet romain dans la nuit, mais quand même. A côté d'eux, Mckay expliquait la situation à un major tout ouïe, gentiment posé sur une chaise, attentif comme un collégien. Sheppard appuyé contre la table les écoutait.

- Quand on a cherché à soulager les douleurs des femmes au début de la nuit, on a injecté à quelques-unes différents produits. Et le Furling nous a dit qu'il pouvait détecter les conséquences de ces substances dans leurs corps. La morphine a fonctionné, mais mieux : il s'est rendu compte qu'elle contenait des éléments nécessaires à l'une des phases de croissance des embryons. Donc au lieu que les femmes aient à la fabriquer, on peut leur injecter directement, ce qui limite le nombre d'informations que le Furling a besoin de transmettre à leurs organismes, et l'énergie qu'elles ont à dépenser pour fabriquer des éléments ex-nihilo.

Le scientifique était enthousiaste, le major incertain :

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, je sais, fabriquer des éléments ex-nihilo c'est complètement fou, mais il arrive à leur en faire faire et ce depuis le début ! C'est comme ça qu'il peut utiliser des humains pour…

- Rodney…

- Oui oui oui, bref : à partir du moment où il a remarqué que la morphine pouvait lui servir, il nous en a fait part, via Leia, et on s'est dit que d'autres substances devaient pouvoir aider aussi. Donc on a construit ça.

Il se leva pour prendre la cuve des mains de Radek, qui venait de la vider et laver, et en montra le fond au major : de petits ronds métalliques y étaient collés. Il expliqua en remettant le récipient dans les mains de son collaborateur :

- Ce sont des capteurs, ce qui fait qu'il peut repérer les éléments intéressants qui se trouvent dans ce qu'on lui propose. On lui a passé des échantillons de tout ce qu'on avait dans la cantine, on est même passé à ce qu'on pouvait inhaler et maintenant on finit avec les médicaments.

- Le but final c'est quoi ?

- Qu'il nous dise ce qu'elles doivent consommer pour faciliter la gestation.

- Donc avec tout ça, il n'y aura plus de problèmes comme il y en a eu cette nuit ?

Les yeux de Rodney croisèrent ceux du colonel Sheppard. Ils étaient embêtés par la question. John finit par annoncer en soupirant :

- Il y a une autre obligation pour éviter que le cauchemar ne se reproduise. Il faudrait qu'elles restent ici une vingtaine d'heures à chaque retour.

- Et qu'elles reviennent tous les six jours, ajouta McKay. Il a trop présumé de ses aptitudes à manipuler leurs organismes en un temps si court et pour une durée si longue.

Lorne leva les sourcils et grimaça, comprenant le problème.

- Ca change sacrément la donne…

- Comme vous dites.

- Et ça porte l'accouchement à quand alors, ça ?

- Dans vingt-neuf jours… Si on continue à faire des allers-retours jusqu'aux naissances…

- Mais le Dédale arrive dans même pas _un mois_ ! s'écria Lorne.

Il sut à la tête de ses interlocuteurs qu'il n'avait fait que rappeler un problème dont ils étaient parfaitement conscients.

- On va essayer de les faire rester de plus en plus longtemps sur cette planète, au fil des semaines, fit Sheppard. Ca peut marcher, avec un temps d'adaptation. Et si ça ne suffit pas, comme ça se jouera à quelques jours près, on dira au Dédale qu'on a des hommes à aller secourir d'urgence à l'autre bout de la galaxie, et on l'éloignera tant qu'on pourra. Il est clair que s'il arrive ici pour se rendre compte qu'elles sont toutes enceintes, il y aura une sérieuse enquête et surtout il ne laissera jamais le Furling faire ce qu'il veut de sa progéniture.

- Il les contrôlera peut-être, comme nous…

- On ne prend pas le risque. Ca n'a pas été instantané.

La situation était tendue. Sheppard tenta de le rassurer :

- Ca va aller. On va faire tout ce qu'on peut pour rester dans le délai, quitte à devoir revivre une nuit comme celle-là, si elles sont prêtes à le faire.

- Mais si les accouchements s'échelonnent sur une quinzaine de jours ? On ne pourra pas éloigner le Dédale tout ce temps.

John eut un sourire crispé :

- Ben… Puisque vous le demandez comme ça, ça va devenir une bonne nouvelle alors. » Le major prit peur tandis qu'il continuait. « Il y a, comment dire… un petit détail qui nous avait échappé sur la date de la délivrance… S'il les a toutes mises enceintes en même temps, et si leur gestation est parfaitement réglée et minutée…

- Ne me dites pas que…

- Si. Elles devraient toutes accoucher le même jour. On peut presque même dire à quelle heure. Donc on se débrouillera pour qu'elles soient sur Atlantis.

Les yeux de Lorne s'agrandirent. McKay fixa la table, les épaules affaissées.

- Il… Quatre-vingt-un accouchements en même temps !?!

- Les Athosiennes nous aideront.

- Colonel…

- _Peut-être_ qu'on arrivera à se débrouiller pour que certaines restent sur Atlantis tandis que d'autres seront sur P4G669, histoire de décaler un peu les dates du terme. Si on arrive à prendre de l'avance.

- Alors là vous rêvez carrément, Sheppard. Si on a le moindre problème, tout va être décalé et…

- Silence, Rodney. Ne l'écoutez pas : c'est un défaitiste dans l'âme.

Mais Lorne aurait aimé que son supérieur mette un peu plus de conviction dans sa phrase.

- Carson me manque cruellement…

- A moi aussi, Rodney, à moi aussi…

- Et qu'en dit le colonel Carter ?

- Pas encore prévenue.

Soupir.

- Et dans l'immédiat, alors… C'est quoi le plan ?

**vVv**

Toutes les femmes étaient dans le mess, assises devant leurs plateaux respectifs, yeux cernés et visages pâles. Mais, en dehors des courbatures dues aux crispations d'hier, elles allaient bien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Rodney leur explique qu'elles allaient devoir avaler ce qui se trouvait devant elles. Un de ses horribles fruits de G8-719, à l'odeur nauséabonde, trente centilitres de whisky, et deux-mille-deux-cents grammes de tomates avec deux cuillères de sel. Inutile de dire qu'un certain produit avait été assez délicat à trouver : Sheppard n'aurait jamais cru que Carson ait fourni autant de personnes en alcool écossais…

- Les embryons ont besoin des éléments qui se trouvent là-dedans ! Ca va faciliter leur croissance, et vous éviter les douleurs. Normalement.

McKay expliqua aussi qu'une fois leurs assiettes et verres finies, ils repartiraient sur P4G669. Sheppard avait déjà annoncé le changement de plan, et elles n'avaient pu que montrer leur accord.

- Bon appétit.

Katie Brown saisit le fruit alien et annonça à ses voisines de table :

- C'est le truc le plus dégueulasse que j'ai jamais bouffé.

- Je n'aime pas les tomates… fit tristement Carter en découpant la chair rouge avec dégoût, des larmes dans les yeux.

Le sergent Bell vida cul-sec son verre de whisky et attaqua joyeusement le reste de son plateau, ayant bientôt quelques soucis pour tenir ses couverts. Très vite, la majorité des Terriennes eurent le même problème, pour la plupart en riait niaisement. Les binômes masculins furent le bienvenu pour aider à calmer la pagaille.

**v**

Il lui tenait à nouveau les cheveux, et elle avait à nouveau la tête au-dessus de la cuvette.

- Vous ne tenez pas l'alcool ?

- Une bière ou deux de temps en temps, mais jamais rien d'aussi fort… Pfff… En tout cas c'est gentil, Evan, vous devez avoir autre chose à faire.

- Oh, si je peux vous aider… C'est aussi mon rôle, Eva.

- Houlà…

- Hum, vous êtes bonne pour ravaler un kilo de tomates, je crois...

**vVv**

- Y vont jamais y arriver.

Ronon regardait des Atlantes tenter vainement d'entraîner de jeunes femmes joyeuses dans les Jumpers. Il aidait aussi à charger, mais juste les sacs et les victuailles.

- Les Athosiens viennent d'arriver, ils sont atterrés par le spectacle, remarqua John à côté de lui.

- Ils partent avec eux ?

- Yep. Ils vont aider à mettre en place le camp. Teyla les accompagne, son amoureux est dans le lot. Du coup, on a suffisamment d'hommes ici. Vous voulez y aller aussi ?

Le Satédien considéra la proposition, et finit par demander :

- C'est Lorne qui dirige le camp ?

- Oui.

- Alors non.

Et il partit, laissant John pour le moins surpris. Rodney arriva à côté de Sheppard, après avoir croisé son coéquipier géant.

- Ronon boude ? Il avait l'air vexé.

- Apparemment. Vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt ? Elles vont partir, vous savez, vous êtes censé les accompagner !

- … Si j'accepte de les accompagner, vous acceptez de transporter le vaisseau Furling là-bas, que je puisse l'étudier pendant que je suis dans le champ ?

Sheppard jeta un regard morne au Canadien, qui, après un soupir, formula lui-même les pensées du colonel :

- « Non, Rodney, on ne va pas risquer de le perdre si jamais le champ de force est attaqué »…

- Vous comprenez vite, mais il vous faut longtemps…

- Bon sang j'ai horreur de laisser Zelenka travailler dessus…

- Le temps n'est pas accéléré, sur la Cité, il ne progressera pas beaucoup entre deux de vos voyages. Allez, ils vont vous attendre.

- Dites… Vous m'aidez à transporter mon matelas ?

**vVvVv**

**J + 32**

Il surplombait la plaine, observant pensivement le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux. La première fois qu'il était venu, elle était vierge et sauvage, quelques pierres trahissant ici et là le fait qu'elle avait été un temps habitée. Puis à l'arrivée d'une centaine de ses coplanétaires, elle s'était à nouveau animée ; cependant il fallait admettre que c'était grâce à l'aide des Athosiens que le camp de réfugiés de base s'était transformé en un simili-village de la _Petite Maison dans la Prairie_. « Simili », car les constructions en bois étaient nettement moins réussies que dans la série, et parce qu'on sentait qu'une majorité de femmes habitait les lieux – en témoignaient les décorations disparates accrochées aux tentes et aux cabanes. En ce moment, ces demoiselles traversaient les allées à pas vifs, affairées à ranger leurs affaires avant de partir pour une vingtaine d'heures sur Atlantis.

Hé oui, pensa Rodney : en douze séjours ici, soit deux mois et demi, la plaine où les Atlantes exilés vivaient avait bien changé. Mais pour lui, elle restait un camping. Une dizaine de cabanes plus ou moins en dur avaient été réalisées –réservées aux femmes- tandis que les tentes militaires avaient été maintenues en place pour abriter les cuisines, une salle de détente, le poste de commandement, une infirmerie, des salles de bain sommaires, les entrepôts et les dortoirs des hommes. Au centre du lieu se trouvait une immense table en bois construite à la scoute, avec de la ficelle, trois clous et des rondins. Tout cela devait être bien éloigné de ce que Sheppard avait pu visiter la toute première fois qu'il était venu ici… D'autant plus que le ratio était alors moitié-hommes-moitié femmes, et non deux tiers-un tiers. Depuis que les Athosiens étaient partis – seuls restaient Teyla et Kanaan, qui souhaitaient passer un peu de temps ensemble – la gent masculine était en nette infériorité.

Il se tourna vers la gauche, où le soleil déclinait, éclairant un potager soigné. Soigné, mais hélas pas très productif pour le moment : quelques feuilles vertes commençaient à sortir du sol, mais ce n'était pas très glorieux. Les botanistes avaient suggéré d'acheter une tonne de fumier comme engrais, mais Carter avait convenu que ce serait fort difficile de l'amener jusqu'ici. Tiens, avec cette discussion, ça avait d'ailleurs été la première fois depuis la nuit catastrophique qu'il avait reparlé à Katie, et sans animosité aucune… Il pouvait dire à présent que leur histoire était bel et bien oubliée. Elle était passée à autre chose, et lui aussi.

- Vous n'allez pas retirer l'E2PZ ? On commence déjà à charger les Jumpers.

Rodney se tourna vers Keller, qui, les joues rouges et essoufflée, montait vers lui. Ce n'était pas encore flagrant, mais il pouvait deviner un ventre un peu plus arrondi que d'habitude pointer sous son tee-shirt. En vivant avec elles, il constatait l'évolution de jour en jour, et elle le marquait moins que les hommes restés sur Atlantis.

- J'allais y aller. Je faisais juste une pause. C'est fou comme ça a changé…

Elle se posta à côté de lui, le regard tourné vers le campement, et admira elle aussi deux secondes la vue. Mais le moment ne dura pas :

- Il faut y aller, Rodney, Sam n'est pas bien.

- Encore ?!

- Ca fait quatre fois que ça se produit, toujours les dernières heures avant qu'on revienne sur Atlantis. Elle a l'air de supporter moins bien que les autres de rester loin de la Cité et du contrôle du Furling.

- Mais elle est la seule !

- Le Furling essaye de corriger ça à chaque fois, mais il doit y avoir un truc… Il est possible qu'elle soit allergique à un élément de l'atmosphère artificielle créée ici. Allez, quand elle sera sur la Cité elle ira mieux.

Ils échangèrent un regard un peu embêtés et il se prépara à partir vers la forêt, trouver la clairière où se situait l'E2PZ.

- … Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Oui, bonne idée.

Car quand ses hormones ne la titillaient pas, Jennifer pouvait se montrer de compagnie fort agréable.

**vVv**

- _« Atlantis, ici Lorne, on est de retour. »_

**- **C'est ouvert !

Sheppard vit les Jumpers traverser le vortex pour monter au hangar, et partit les rejoindre, accompagné de Ronon.

Tandis que les appareils déversaient leur flot de femmes et quelques hommes, encombrés de sacs, ils s'approchèrent de McKay, qui tenait soigneusement dans ses mains l'E2PZ. Il le ramenait toujours dans la Cité. On n'est jamais trop prudent.

- Hey.

- Hey.

- Je vois que vous n'avez toujours pas réussi à trouver un système pour remettre en place l'E2PZ après votre départ ?

- Oh, il reste six mois.

- Vous êtes là-bas pour ça Rodney.

- Si je ne trouve pas, on devra le garder. Vous n'allez pas me dire que ce serait trop bête, hein ?

L'air innocent du scientifique amusa John, mais il préféra continuer à jouer les indignés.

- Vous dites que vous vous ennuyez là-bas, mais au fond vous ne faites rien !

- Rho, si : j'ai installé l'électricité et j'ai continué mes travaux sur le champ de dilatation ! Sans Zelenka dans les pattes, ça avance vite. Eeet j'aurais encore du temps libre pour étudier le vaisseau Furling, si « on » m'autorisait à le transporter là-bas ! Radek est nullissime pour l'étudier !

Sheppard sourit, mais ne répondit rien.

- B'soir colonel. Ronon.

- Major.

- Lorne. Vous ne vous êtes pas endormi dans le Jumper, cette fois-ci ?

- Je me serais fait un plaisir de vous réveiller…, grimaça Ronon en échangea un regard avec l'officier.

Le major affichait des cernes jusqu'aux joues. Le fait d'être sollicité de 5 à 1 heures du matin n'aidait pas au repos, sans doute.

- Hum, pas pu dormir : le major Carter n'était pas bien, il fallait un officier supérieur.

- Quoi, encore ?

- C'était un peu plus fort que la dernière fois, elle était pliée en deux.

- Jennifer l'a emmenée à l'infirmerie, expliqua Rodney. Mais à peine posé le pied sur Atlantis, elle allait mieux, comme d'habitude.

- C'est bizarre, remarqua Ronon.

Rodney haussa les épaules :

- Il lui faut peut-être passer plus de temps ici que les autres.

- Changer le rythme pour elle s'avèrerait délicat : le timing est juste, et comme c'est notre officier supérieur, je vois mal comment on pourrait la cacher si Caldwell arrivait ici avant le terme.

- Je vais en discuter avec elle, fit Sheppard. Lorne, rien à dire avant d'aller vous enfermer dans vos quartiers ?

- Tout va bien elles ont un super moral. Hoacks pense même que ça présence n'est pas vraiment nécessaire là-bas.

- Oui, enfin il dit ça pour pouvoir rester tranquillement ici, railla Rodney.

- Pour le reste, le colonel Carter saura vous dire.

- Entendu, faites de beaux rêves !

Et le major partit vers un repos bien mérité. Car même si le camp était fini, les autorités étaient loin de souffler. En théorie lui revenait la charge d'améliorer le confort quotidien et de gérer les approvisionnements ; en pratique, il devait de plus en plus se farcir aussi le travail de Carter, à savoir gérer le personnel. Certes, elle se chargeait à merveille de répartir les tâches : qui ferait la cuisine, la vaisselle, qui serait de corvée d'eau, de bois, de feu, d'arrosage des plantes… Mais pour ce qui était de régler les conflits, répondre aux revendications ou tout autre problème égayant la vie en communauté, elle devenait nullissime : ses larmes coulaient malgré elle, et au final les gens mal à l'aise préféraient aller se plaindre auprès de Lorne, devenu l'arbitre de ce petit monde d'exilés. Et le pire, c'est qu'il fallait rester très gentil, sinon elles le lui faisaient payer…

Oui, le major méritait bien ses nuits de dix-sept heures, dès qu'il revenait sur Atlantis.

**vVv**

- Voici la liste des courses…

Dans son bureau, Sam tendit quatre feuillets à John. Il les consulta rapidement en faisant la moue.

- Ca fait beaucoup…

- Nos légumes ne poussent pas vraiment vite, et les quantités ne sont pas suffisantes, fit la dirigeante un peu dépitée.

Ils échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Il y avait sept séjours, ils avaient espéré que les premières récoltes allaient soulager le budget nourriture très conséquent de la Cité, mais force était de constater que les cultures étaient au-dessous de leurs attentes, et alors qu'ils avaient toujours autant besoin de manger.

- On n'a presque plus rien comme monnaie d'échange, Sam. On arrive encore à troquer des bobs militaires et des morceaux de savons contre des quartiers de viande et des sortes de patates sur Novoda, mais c'est seulement parce que ce sont nos partenaires commerciaux les plus stupides. Et je vous dis pas les dettes qu'on a déjà envers les Athosiens. Si vos légumes ne sont toujours pas suffisants la fois prochaine, on sera bientôt incapables de se fournir en quoi que ce soit. Même les placards de la Cité commencent à être vides.

Ca devait arriver, à force de consommer en quelques heures terrestres une semaine de rations pour plus de cent personnes… A tout ceci s'ajoutait le fait qu'à chaque retour, le Furling leur demandait de consommer des éléments précis en quantité certaine, que parfois ils n'avaient pas ou plus.

- Il va falloir faire appel au SGC… soupira Carter.

Il lui signifia que c'était la seule solution.

- En plus je vois sur votre liste que vous avez besoin de pas mal de tissu…

- Nos vêtements commencent à être un peu étroits, pour cette fois on va se servir dans les stocks de réserve, en espérant qu'il y ait suffisamment de grandes tailles, mais bientôt nous aurons vraiment besoin de vêtements de grossesse. Et on ne va pas les demander au SGC… Les Athosiennes vont nous en fournir, ce qui augmentera encore notre dette envers elles, et pour le reste nous les ferons nous-mêmes. Il y a deux machines à coudre dans la Cité, on va les prendre avec nous.

Il hocha la tête.

- Je contacterai le SGC cet après-midi, conclut-elle. Rien de neuf sur Atlantis ?

- Vous êtes partis à peine une heure, donc non. Leia est copine avec tout le monde, le Furling se tient tranquille, les écrans de contrôle sont toujours vides. Je suppose que c'est tant mieux…

Mais il n'était qu'à moitié convaincu par la dernière partie de son énumération.

- Rien appris de nouveau au sujet des Furlings ?

- Le vaisseau a été dépecé par nos chers scientifiques, seul McKay croit pouvoir encore en tirer quelque chose… Sinon l'anima… le… représentant de l'espèce en lui-même continue à ne s'adresser à nous que pour parler des grossesses, donc côté connaissance de la quatrième race, ça n'avance pas tellement.

- Déjà il nous a assuré que la maladie qui a mis fin à son peuple ne touchait pas les embryons. C'est rassurant.

- Si on veut. Un peu plus de partage d'informations ne serait pas pour nous déplaire, ceci dit. Même si elles datent d'il y a plusieurs milliers d'années, ça peut toujours servir.

- Bien d'accord..., fit Sam en soupirant.

John la regarda un petit moment, reculée dans son siège de bureau, pensive. Il se décida :

- Mon colonel…

Elle se tourna vers lui, attendant la suite. Il finit par demander, gravement :

- Et vous, vous allez bien ?

* * *

_**Ce chapitre a été galère à couper, ça explique pourquoi vous avez connu des phrases de fin un peu plus trépidantes (même si là… la tension augmente, attention).**_

_**On continue dans la dentelle en ce qui concerne la relation Lorne/Eva, navrée (j'ai eu un bel échange de mail dessus avec MissSheppard, qui partage ma vision, donc je persisterai dans cette voie :p). Vous aurez noté par ailleurs que je fais subir beaucoup de choses à Lorne, mais pas face à Ronon : on idéalise son major ou on l'idéalise pas, j'assume.**_

_**Bon allez, petite info ciné (aucun rapport avec Atlantis) : Carmen Argenziano, qui joue le papa de Carter dans Stargate, est en ce moment sur les écrans dans **_**Anges et Démons **_**(au début du film), pour un petit rôle qui a tout de même son importance, et qui dure plus longtemps qu'un clignement d'œil. J'ai été agréablement surprise de le retrouver dans ce film.**_

_**Prochainement : la suite (de ma fic pas de **_**Anges et Démons**_**, suivez, hein).**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Merci pour vos review, mentions spéciales à Lunastrelle qui nous revient et à Yellow4Star qui nous rejoint !**_

_**Je retiendrais que vous vous inquiétez pour Sam, et que vous accusez le naqquada. Vous avez de l'idée ! Con/infirmation dans les lignes qui suivent…**_

* * *

Elle haussa les épaules en signe d'évidence :

- Oui ! Très bien. Evidemment, avec cette histoire d'hormones il y a des jours où je pleure des litres, mais c'est juste physique, pas moral. Je suis en pleine forme et même plus en formes pleines que…

- C'est pas ce que les hommes m'ont dit quand ils ont débarqués…

Elle cessa de plaisanter et se recula dans sa chaise, baissant les yeux. Touchée.

- John, ça arrive à chaque fois. Et ca finit dès que je pose le pied sur la Cité et que le Furling entre en contact avec mon organisme.

- Ca n'arrive qu'à vous. Qu'est-ce que le Furling vous a dit à ce sujet ?

- Qu'il essaye d'arranger ça. Mon sang a des particularités : j'ai été l'hôte d'un Tok'ra, j'ai été irradiée, mon ADN a été manipulé… Ce sont des paramètres qu'il n'a pas à gérer pour les autres.

Elle était restée évasive, n'apportant aucune réponse concrète, alors que le Furling lui en avait sûrement fournie une. Carter avait forcément voulu savoir exactement ce qui lui arrivait. Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait pas clairement en parler. Est-ce que c'était parce que c'était trop personnel, ou bien la contrôlait-il pour qu'elle agisse ainsi, persuadée que tout allait bien ? La maîtrise Furling sur leurs esprits était certes limitée, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que leur hôte risquait un jour d'aller plus loin… Elle reprit :

- Et comme je devine votre prochaine question je vous réponds tout de suite : ce n'est pas suffisamment insupportable d'être malade chaque dernier jour passé dans le champ de dilatation pour que j'estime devoir prendre un rythme différent de celui des autres.

- A vrai dire ma question allait plutôt être : est-ce que ça ne va pas vous mettre en danger ?

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, sûre d'elle :

- Non, John. Ca va aller.

Il finit par hocher lentement la tête.

- Bon. Je vais sur Novoda faire quelques courses avec Ronon et Teyla, avec votre permission.

- Vous l'avez. Moi je vais aller trouver une excuse pour demander 3 mois de ravitaillement au général Landry.

- Avant cela vous passerez au mess, votre « repas » vous attend, mon colonel.

- On doit ingurgiter quoi cette fois ?

- Un litre de soupe au potiron, 500 grammes de noisettes et quatre cachets de déconstipant. Bon appétit.

**vVv**

Sam se plaça face à l'écran où allait apparaître Landry. Elle se racla la gorge, se redressa, et entrouvrit sa veste, cherchant dans le reflet de l'appareil une position qui pourrait éviter au maximum que le général constate qu'elle avait un peu grossi. Enfin, à ce stade, elle espérait bien que savoir-vivre de son supérieur l'empêcherait de lui faire une quelconque remarque.

Derrière elle, Chuck était en train de papoter gentiment avec Neleia, et les noms de « Spielberg », « Eastwood » et « Coppola » revenaient souvent. La tendance était plutôt relax dans la Cité, Sheppard à sa tête oblige…

- Allez-y, Chuck.

Le technicien se détourna un instant de sa conversation pour entrer le code. Le vortex s'ouvrit, et il fallut quelques minutes avant que Sam se retrouve « face » à Landry : étant donné que leur contact n'était pas prévu, il avait fallu aller chercher le général.

- _« Colonel Carter, vous nous appelez en avance, il y a un problème ? »_

Car oui, son contact était prévu demain. Seulement demain, c'était dans une semaine pour elle, et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre. Une fois déjà elle avait reparlé à Landry, entre deux allers-retours, l'air de rien, lui annonçant que tout allait bien au moment du contact hebdomadaire. Il avait même fallu lui envoyer un faux rapport de recherche au sujet des études sur la langue Furling, rapport qui omettait de dire qu'ils étaient en contact direct avec l'un des représentants de la race.

- Rien de grave, mon général. Nous avons juste un cruel besoin de ravitaillement en nourriture, médicaments et même vêtements si possible : nos entrepôts n'ont pas supporté l'arrivée de l'hiver sur Atlantis.

Le général haussa les deux sourcils, surpris, et elle fit un énorme effort pour ne pas grimacer devant son la nullité de son propre mensonge. Et pour éviter que n'apparaisse à l'écran le reflet du superbe soleil au-dessus de l'océan, dont les rayons traversaient les fenêtres.

- _« L'hiver, colonel ? »_

- Et bien nous venons de changer de planète, et nous ignorions que sur celle-ci, il y a un hiver assez rude, qui est arrivé brutalement. Nous n'avons monté le chauffage au début que dans les parties habitées, et les entrepôts ont donc gelés. Puis nous avons monté le chauffage dans les entrepôts, pour décongeler les stocks, mais malheureusement trop vite et trop fort : bref il y a eu un dérèglement et beaucoup de chaud/froid, le docteur Keller nous déconseille de consommer quoi que ce soit qui soit entreposé là.

- _« Même dans les boîtes de conserves ? »_

- Hum, oui, même dans les boîtes de conserves.

Landry parut surpris mais ne dit rien.

- _« Dites-moi de quoi vous avez besoin, colonel. »_

- Envoyez-lui les mails, Chuck.

Le technicien s'exécuta et quelques secondes plus tard, Landry hochait la tête en regardant ce qu'il venait de recevoir.

- _« Ce sera fait, nous vous envoyons tout ceci dans trois jours. Vous tiendrez jusque-là je suppose, avec ce qui doit être dans le cellier des cuisines ? »_

Cellier qui était quasiment vide. Mais bon.

- Trois jours, parfait…

_- « Et avec ceci des vêtements chauds, c'est cela ? »_

- Heu…

Les vêtements étaient plutôt destinés aux femmes qui allaient vivre dans le doux climat méditerranéen du champ de dilatation… Mais Landry ne devait pas le savoir.

- Des vêtements chauds, très bien. Privilégiez les grandes tailles, nous portons tous plusieurs épaisseurs…

- _« Sauf votre technicien et Neleia, en tee-shirts derrière vous… »_

Carter ouvrit de grands yeux et se tourna vers Chuck, qui restait bouche bée, Neleia à côté de lui.

- Oh, mais ça c'est parce qu'il est Canadien… et à côté du radiateur. Quant à Neleia, elle a l'habitude du froid, les Furlings évoluent dans un climat plutôt frisquet.

Son sourire était forcé. Mais il eut l'air de convenir au général.

- _« A propos de Neleia : Daniel Jackson vient de rentrer de mission, il aimerait la rencontrer. Il vous rejoindra demain sur Atlantis, à l'heure où nous avons prévu notre contact. »_

**_A l'origine j'avais prévu de couper là... Mais ça faisait un chapitre court, alors finalement je vous mets la suite._**

Le général était satisfait de son annonce, qui, il en était sûr, allait ravir Carter. En vérité, Sam fit un effort surhumain pour ne pas paniquer, ne pas montrer qu'elle paniquait, et ne pas laisser couler les larmes qui commençaient à s'accumuler devant ses yeux. Derrière elle, Chuck préféra tourner le dos à l'écran pour feindre une conversation très intéressante avec Neleia, mais surtout pour cacher son air affolé.

- Ce… Ce n'est pas possible mon général !

- _« … Comment cela ? »_

- Nous… c'est… grmz… je… je… jeee…

Et l'image se coupa. Sam se tourna vivement vers Chuck qui, la main encore au-dessus de la touche « entrée » de son ordinateur, venait de lui sauver la mise.

- J'ai… j'ai cru bien faire colonel…

- Mais vous avez bien faiiit…

Sam essuya ses larmes qui débordaient et renifla bruyamment, sous le regard impressionné des deux autres. Le vortex n'était pas coupé.

- Ils cherchent à nous recontacter.

- Relancez la communication.

Elle avait eu quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits, et ça avait été suffisant. Elle s'éloigna un peu plus de l'écran pour que le SGC ne remarque pas ses yeux rouges.

- _« Colonel ? Nous avons été coupés. »_

_- _Oui : à cause du chauffage au maximum l'E2PZ peine à assurer tout ce qu'on lui demande. Pour Daniel, mon général, cela me ferait très plaisir qu'il vienne, mais ce n'est pas possible… Comment dire… Il faut d'abord que l'on prépare Neleia à sa venue, elle entre très difficilement en contact avec les gens, et nous avons tellement travaillé avec elle ces derniers temps qu'elle refuse de rencontrer qui que ce soit de nouveau. Ce serait un risque qu'elle refuse de continuer à collaborer avec nous, elle serait complètement perdue.

- _« Vraiment ? »_

- Vraiment. C'est l'avis de notre psychiatre et de nos anthropologues.

Sam remarqua bien le regard que Landry lança au-dessus de son épaule, en direction de la jeune fille qui était tranquillement aux côtés de Chuck. Mais il ne fit pas de commentaire.

- Vous aurez le rapport d'Henry Hoacks dessus.

Note mentale 1 : penser à demander à Hoacks d'écrire un faux rapport. Note mentale 2 : penser à s'excuser auprès de Daniel la prochaine fois pour avoir osé douter de sa capacité à entrer en contact avec les gens les plus récalcitrants.

- _« Bien, il sera sans doute déçu… Si jamais elle venait à changer de comportement, faites-le nous savoir ! »_

- Bien mon général.

- _« J'ai reçu tous vos rapports pour cette semaine… »_

Comme quoi c'était une bonne idée de faire continuer leurs recherches à ceux qui le pouvaient depuis P4G669. Le nombre de rapports correspondait à celui que la Cité avait l'habitude de produire en une semaine, et le SGC ne se doutait de rien.

_- « … et si Daniel n'a pas à traverser la Porte, dans ce cas je ne vous contacte pas demain. Prochain rendez-vous dans trois jours, quand nous vous enverrons vos fournitures. »_

- Bien. J'enverrai des hommes sur le pont intergalactique, pour les chercher.

Un moyen d'éviter de dire au général qu'il n'était pas utile de charger du personnel terrien d'aller amener les caisses jusque sur Atlantis.

Après des salutations de rigueur, la communication se coupa, et Sam baissa la tête face à l'écran noir. Elle n'avait jamais menti aussi effrontément à un supérieur. Et elle espérait bien qu'il avait tout avalé.

**vVv**

Washington. Il s'assied pesamment dans son siège en jetant un œil à sa montre : il avait un peu de temps entre ses deux rendez-vous. Allez, encore deux jours à tenir avant un week-end prolongé fort bienvenu. Le Washington's Birthday justifiait encore plus d'être férié quand on travaillait dans cette ville… et qu'on voulait la quitter pour aller pêcher dans le Minnesota.

On frappa à la porte. Jack lança un « entrez », et un jeune militaire en uniforme apparut :

- Mon général. Voici les documents pour votre prochaine entrevue. Et votre courrier.

- Merci lieutenant… C'est qui, déjà, qui doit venir ?

Le petit officier empressé masqua mal son soupir.

- Le colonel Chekov.

- Ah oui… C'était juste pour voir si vous n'aviez pas oublié.

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, mais son regard parlait pour lui. Il quitta la pièce en signalant juste :

- Il arrive dans vingt minutes.

- Il vous reste des donuts ?

Le lieutenant ferma la porte en répondant à la négative. O'Neill soupira. Ca s'enchaînait, aujourd'hui. Il se tourna vers son ordinateur, histoire d'occuper intelligemment cet intervalle temps libre.

- « _Vous-avez-soixante-deux-e-mails. »_

Vraiment intelligemment… Si seulement il pouvait confier la lecture de ces messages à son ordonnance… Le problème, c'était que la majorité d'entre eux étaient strictement confidentiels. Il fit un premier tri rapide, notant au passage qu'il allait devoir rappeler à Teal'C d'arrêter de lui envoyer des diaporamas stupides sur cette boîte-ci, à Daniel que les conférences sur l'Egypte ne l'intéressaient _vraiment_ pas, et à Mitchell, pour au moins la sixième fois, qu'il n'était pas preneur pour témoigner devant de jeunes recrues. Il tiqua sur un mail de Sam, arrivé via le SGC il y avait juste deux heures. Objet : « confidentiel ».

Sa main resta un moment inerte sur sa souris. Le général resta à relire le nom, consulta sa montre, et décida finalement de donner priorité à ce message-ci.

**vVv**

**J + 35**

- Doucement !

- Aow !

- Posez-la, posez-la !

Dans le hangar à Jumper, Keller ordonnait à deux marines de mettre Sam en contact avec le sol, plutôt que de la porter.

- Et que tous les autres fichent le camp !

Autour d'eux le petit cercle qui s'était formé, inquiet, se décida à se disperser. John entra à ce moment dans la salle, suivit par Ronon. Il courut vers sa supérieure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Toujours ces douleurs en fin de séjour, lui signifia Teyla qui était debout, impuissante, aux côtés de Keller avec Hoacks, Rodney et Lorne. Mais cette fois-ci ça a commencé très tôt, et c'est particulièrement fort.

- Respirez, Sam, insista Jennifer.

- Ca ne passe paaaas.

Carter se mit soudain à tousser, rejetant sur le sol cette substance noire et gluante qui avait hanté la nuit de toutes les femmes après le premier séjour dans le champ. Sheppard se tourna vers le médecin-chef, qui le regarda, démunie.

- C'est la première fois que ça fait ça ? Normalement quand vous arrivez ça s'arrête, non ?

- Ah vous êtes observateur, colonel ! A part souligner des évidences, vous servez à quelque chose ?

John fut vexé, et trouva d'un coup logique que Keller semble plus fréquenter Rodney, ces derniers temps. Le médecin se ré-adressa aux deux gardes :

- On l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Et vous, appelez-moi la princesse Leia et son ordinateur à Furling.

Ils partirent tous les quatre, Sam toujours pliée de douleur. Les six qui restaient étaient remués par ce qui venait de se passer. John appuya sur son oreillette :

- Zelenka ? Prenez Neleia et l'ordinateur avec vous et allez à l'infirmerie. Keller a besoin de parler avec le Furling. Faites vite.

Il entendit le « entendu » du Tchèque et se tourna vers les quatre qui venaient de débarquer avec le colonel. Il les interrogea du regard, mais ils ne purent rien expliquer.

- Ca a commencé hier matin, fit Rodney. Au début elle le supportait, mais ce matin ce n'était plus tenable. On est même rentrés quelques heures plus tôt.

Qui correspondaient à des micro-secondes sur Atlantis. Sheppard échangea un regard embêté avec Lorne : ils étaient les numéros deux et trois de la Cité après Carter, si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait, ils seraient responsables pour avoir laissé cette histoire aller si loin, et avoir risqué la vie de leur supérieure. Voire pire…

Comme le calme était revenu, il remarqua le ventre de Teyla. De séjour en séjour, il s'arrondissait. Un coup d'œil aux quelques jeunes femmes qui se trouvaient encore dans le hangar l'informa qu'il en était de même pour toutes – dans le feu de l'action il n'avait rien remarqué pour Carter ni Keller. La plupart d'entre elles portaient des tee-shirts et des pantalons d'hommes, plus ou moins retroussés, puisqu'elles étaient à présent incapables de rentrer dans n'importe lequel de leurs vêtements habituels. D'autres portaient des tenues Athosiennes. Il put aussi se rendre compte qu'une poignée avait réussi à se faire des habits sur-mesure, avec le tissu ramené de Novoda. Ca devait coudre sec, sur P4G669.

- Bon, allez vous reposer. En dehors de ce qui arrive à Carter, pas de problèmes, major ?

- On a du sérieusement se rationner.

- Le SGC devrait nous envoyer des vivres dans les heures qui viennent. Avec ça on tiendra normalement jusqu'au terme.

Terme qui serait chaotique, mais ils préféraient ne pas encore y penser. Lorne hocha la tête, et ils vaquèrent tous à leurs occupations, gardant cependant à l'esprit une certaine inquiétude pour leur supérieure.

**vVv**

Ronon et douze marines traversèrent le vortex. La mare bleue se referma dans un bruit typique. Sheppard, accoudé au balcon surplombant la Porte ne bougea pas, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il sentit cependant qu'un homme plus grand que lui s'approchait, pour se placer à ses côtés. Hoacks ne regarda pas la Porte, mais Neleia et Chuck, duo apparemment inséparable, qui devisaient avec passion devant la console des commandes. Le technicien la faisait rire : le psychiatre en sourit, un peu mélancolique. Il finit par se tourner vers John :

- Je reviens de l'infirmerie.

- Sam va mieux ?

- Pas vraiment, soupira le psychiatre. Le Furling a dit que c'était le même problème que d'habitude, il essaye d'arranger. Keller l'a mise sous morphine, ça l'a quand même un petit peu soulagée mais les douleurs persistent. Elle va faire une échographie.

L'officier ne put que baisser la tête sans rien dire. Tout ceci l'inquiétait. Alors que ces quinze derniers jours avaient été encourageants, les rassurant même sur leur choix de ne pas avoir alerté le SGC, cet élément venait tout remettre en cause. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir. Peut-être que bientôt, il regretterait toute sa vie de ne pas avoir appelé Landry, ni au début, ni en ce moment-même. Et il n'avait pas peur pour sa carrière, non : il avait peur pour la vie de Carter, ainsi que celle de toutes les autres femmes qu'il avait accepté d'encadrer dans cette folie. Il finit par désigner la Porte du menton :

- Ronon et une équipe viennent de partir chercher nos vivres et médicaments que le SGC a envoyé sur le pont intergalactique. Il y a peut-être des choses qui seront utiles au Furling pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il lui faut peut-être un « régime » différent des autres femmes ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard peu convaincu, mais malgré tout teinté d'un faible espoir.

- En fait le Furling a l'air un peu dépassé, avoua Hoacks. Il dit qu'il tente quelque chose, mais on ne sait rien de plus. Neleia garde son ordinateur à portée de main pour avoir des nouvelles.

Le psychiatre posa à nouveau ses yeux bleus sur la jeune alien. Depuis qu'il faisait des allers-retours sur l'autre planète, il ne la faisait plus que la croiser. Elle venait toujours à sa rencontre, souriante et contente de le revoir, chose qui le touchait puisqu'au fond pour elle il n'avait été absent que quelques heures. Mais la fatigue aidant, ses brefs séjours sur Atlantis se passaient à dormir – souvent en décalé par rapport au rythme des personnes qui étaient restées sur la Cité - ou bien à préparer la prochaine semaine sur P4G669. Il ne passait plus autant de temps avec elle qu'auparavant. Et force était de constater qu'elle s'adaptait parfaitement à ce changement. Il finit par murmurer :

- Elle a l'air d'être bien intégrée…

Sheppard sortit de ses pensées pour suivre son regard.

- Disons qu'elle a un bon relationnel avec certains. Chuck est notre vidéo-club, elle adore le cinéma : il lui montre en général un ou deux films par jour, quand vous n'êtes pas là ou que vous dormez. Elle le colle même un peu, je dirais, mais il a plutôt l'air de bien le prendre.

Le regard d'Hoacks se teinta d'une curieuse mélancolie.

- Et puis au moins, elle fait des progrès niveau langage. Et il l'occupe.

Sheppard était un peu soulagé que le technicien prenne en charge la mission de faire découvrir le bon côté des humains à Neleia. Ca lui évitait d'avoir à le faire : ses priorités étaient ailleurs. Il n'avait en plus rien demandé au jeune homme, ça s'était fait tout seul : ça ne devait donc pas le déranger. Il continua :

- Elle s'entend bien aussi avec Zelenka, et puis Tolianov, le linguiste qui travaille sur les Furlings, et qui n'avance pas beaucoup d'ailleurs. Après, côté femmes, c'est sûr elle est à part, vu qu'elle ne vous accompagne jamais dans le champ de dilatation. Quoiqu'avec Teyla, ça a l'air de se passer pas trop mal.

- Elle pourrait peut-être venir avec nous une fois ? Ca la sortirait. Elle ne connaît pas la nature, l'herbe, la forêt...

- … Mm, c'est vrai qu'en général on n'a pas besoin d'elle pour communiquer avec le Furling quand vous n'êtes pas là, vu qu'il ne se manifeste pas… Ca ferait quelques heures hors de la Cité, ça pourrait être possible. J'en parlerai à Carter, quand elle ira mieux.

Hoacks hocha la tête et l'activation de la Porte les empêcha de poursuivre cette conversation. Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent de la console de commandes.

- L'équipe partie sur le pont intergalactique est de retour.

- Baissez le bouclier.

Chuck s'exécuta, et Sheppard, Hoacks et quelques hommes descendirent pour donner un coup de main aux cinq marines qui venaient de franchir le vortex, en poussant devant eux des cantines énormes et excessivement lourdes. Cinq autres suivirent, aussi lourdement chargés, puis ce fut au tour de Ronon d'apparaître, tandis que l'esplanade de la Porte se transformait en arrière-boutique de supérette. Le Runner s'approcha de Sheppard d'un air morne.

- C'est parfait, Ronon ! Je vois que Landry nous a fournit tout le nécessaire !

- Ouais. Y'a même un petit cadeau en plus.

Les deux derniers marines sortirent de la mare derrière Ronon. Puis vint le général O'Neill.

Le vortex se coupa. La respiration de Sheppard aussi.

* * *

_**Et celle de mes lectrices ?**_

**_Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'excuse de Carter au général Landry (et même _les_ excuses), que je classe comme les plus nulles que j'ai jamais inventées. Faut pas en vouloir à Sam : elle est un peu perturbée..._**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Merci pour vos reviews et votre enthousiasme qui fait chaud au coeur ! Mention spéciale à Emicrazy, qui nous rejoint dans cette histoire ! J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de couper à des moments clés, c'est tout l'art de rédiger un chapitre, en espérant donner au lecteur l'envie de lire la suite… (et c'est un peu sadique, je reconnais).**_

_**A propos de suite, j'espère que celle-ci sera à la hauteur de vos attentes…**_

* * *

- Bonjour, colonel.

- Heu… Bonjooour, mon général. Quelle surprise…

Le visage de Sheppard avait perdu de sa couleur, et celui de tous les hommes qui venaient d'apercevoir O'Neill aussi. Hoacks ignorait totalement son identité, mais il se doutait que l'irruption d'un nouvel arrivant, que John appelait « général » qui plus est, ne pouvait qu'annoncer une catastrophe. Le compte à rebours était lancé.

Le silence de plomb dura un petit moment, et Jack fronça les sourcils, signifiant qu'il l'avait remarqué. Cette attitude réveilla les hommes, qui se remirent à transporter les vivres en ayant l'air détaché. Mais sitôt quittée la salle de la Porte, Sheppard savait qu'ils allaient filer colporter la nouvelle aux quatre coins de la Cité. Si ça pouvait faire se terrer les femmes, ce n'était pas plus mal.

- Je me doute que vous êtes surpris… En fait, j'avais quelques jours de libres, alors je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas aller en profiter pour aller sur Atlantis ? Je voulais pêcher, et… il doit y avoir pas mal de poissons dans cet océan, non ?

O'Neill restait le doigt pointé vers les fenêtres, tandis que les deux hommes face à lui le regardaient sans trop savoir comment ils devaient réagir. Le général devant leur tête à faire peur expliqua plus sérieusement :

- Landry m'a dit qu'il avait des trucs à vous envoyer, donc j'ai profité du voyage. Et je repartirai au moment du prochain contact, dans trois jours.

- Super…

Sheppard se força à sourire, se tournant désespérément vers Hoacks pour qu'il affiche le même air que lui. Le psychiatre ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de jouer la comédie, puisqu'en ce moment même il avait plutôt l'air… constipé.

- Hoacks, voici le général O'Neill, général, voici le docteur Hoacks, notre nouveau psychiatre.

- Enchanté… Dites, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse plus froid, par ici.

En disant cela, O'Neill avait ouvert sa veste, laissant apparaître un pull à col roulé, et s'était tourné vers les fenêtres, qui laissaient passer la belle lumière estivale du soleil.

- Aaah, mais c'est parce que… l'hiver est en train de se finir. Et McKay a beaucoup, beaucoup monté le chauffage.

Heureusement que Sam avait mis John au courant de son mensonge… n'empêche qu'il se demanderait toute sa vie pourquoi elle n'avait pas simplement prétendu qu'ils avaient simplement besoin de fournitures pour un peuple réfugié…

- Carter est dans le coin ? finit par demander O'Neill, à qui la situation et surtout le statisme des deux hommes semblait de plus en plus étranges.

Henry sembla se réveiller d'un coup en entendant cette phrase, et les yeux toujours écarquillés, il se tourna brusquement vers John :

- Colonel, est-ce que vous avez besoin de moi ?

C'était à la fois une demande qui espérait un « non », et un geste de solidarité qui accepterait le « oui ».

- C'est bon, Hoacks… Vous pouvez y aller.

- Bien, je… retourne à mes patients.

L'Anglais s'éclipsa dans un sourire forcé, et à une cadence un peu suspecte.

- Alors ? Sheppard ?

- Je… Elle est sur une autre planète, elle a un traité à conclure… Ca va peut-être durer longtemps, je ne sais même pas si elle sera rentrée dans trois jours. Il y a des fêtes lors de conclusion d'alliance, dans Pégase, qui durent parfois une semaine !

- Oh…

O'Neill cachait trop bien ses émotions pour que Sheppard puisse deviner ce qui se cachait derrière ce « oh ». Un « je suis venu pour rien alors… ça vous dérange si je repars maintenant ? » ? Un « pardon d'être venu à l'improviste, je rentre tout de suite alors, la prochaine fois je préviens, promis » ? Ou un « faudrait que je l'attende, si je comprends bien. Bon ben dans ce cas, je repasserai » ?

- Vous auriez des quartiers libres pour que je puisse poser mes affaires, colonel ?

Hé bien non. Ce « oh » était un « c'est pas grave, je ferai avec ».

- Si vous voulez me suivre, mon général…

Avant de partir, O'Neill l'arrêta et il tressaillit. Le général se pencha vers lui pour lui demander, sur le ton de la confidence :

- Dites, la fille là-haut… C'est celle que vous avez découverte et qu'il ne faut pas approcher ?

- Ah, Leia ? Oui.

Jack jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers la jeune femme, dont la beauté était évidente.

- … Daniel va encore plus regretter de ne pas pouvoir lui parler.

**v**

- Ca ne va pas mieux ?

- Ca revient…

Sam avait répondu dans un souffle. Etendue sur un lit d'infirmerie, pâle et la respiration courte, elle souffrait toujours, les muscles tendus.

- Je fais l'échographie…

Keller tacha de ne pas montrer qu'elle était dépassée et inquiète et rapprocha l'appareil de sa patiente. C'est à ce moment que Sam s'écria :

- Jennifer !

La douleur l'avait transpercée, et elle avait basculé d'un côté du lit, les genoux repliés, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Le médecin lâcha tout pour s'approcher d'elle, et son cœur fit un bond en apercevant les draps et surtout le pantalon de sa patiente. Rouges sombres, de sang mêlé à cette substance noire.

- Oh mon Dieu !

- Calmez-vous, Sam… Calmez-vous… QU'ON M'APPELLE LE DOCTEUR BIRO ! ET HOACKS !

Il valait mieux qu'un homme soit là, au cas où un certain évènement se reproduise. La voix de Jennifer avait tremblé, les larmes de Sam coulaient. Sur l'écran de l'échographe apparurent des lignes d'écriture Furling.

- Et dites à Leia de venir aussi…

**v**

Fort heureusement, ils n'avaient croisé aucune femme dans les couloirs – John se doutait que Hoacks, Ronon, et plusieurs autres les avaient précédés en ordonnant à toutes celles qui passaient de se planquer le plus vite possible. Les quelques hommes qui se baladaient faisaient semblant de rien, saluant gentiment le général. Enfin, sauf Rodney, au courant de rien, qui avait buggué au détour d'un couloir. Et malheureusement pour lui, il tenait à ce moment-là le précieux E2PZ de P4G669 dans les mains.

- Oh ! Le général O'Neill.

Il avait jeté un regard affolé à John, l'air de lui dire « vous avez vu ! Mon Dieu c'est O'Neill ! » Et John d'un simple coup d'œil lui avait répondu « je sais qu'il est là, idiot, vu que je l'accompagne à ses quartiers » - cet échange muet d'informations/sarcasme étant l'un des plus aboutis qu'ils n'aient jamais partagés.

- McKay…

- Mais c'est O'Neill.

- Oui, c'est le général O'Neill, Rodney.

- Le général O'Neill…

- …

- O'Neill…

- Dites, vous n'avez pas quelque chose à faire, là ?

- Ben oui : qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Je vous parlais à _vous_, Rodney !

- Hein ? Heu, oui. Oui oui, jee… oui.

McKay s'éloigna en gardant les yeux grands ouverts, paniqué.

- C'est bien un E2PZ, qu'il avait dans les mains ?

- Heu… Oui mon général.

- … Pourquoi ?

- Heu… Pour le chauffage…

- … Il retire et remet des E2PZ « pour le chauffage » ?

- Vous connaissez McKay, haha… Brm…On est arrivés.

John ouvrit la porte des quartiers des invités, en se disant que bientôt il allait pouvoir se laisser craquer, hurler un bon coup, avant de filer consulter Sam à l'infirmerie. Et comme elle était sous morphine, ça allait promettre.

Mais Jack n'avait pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de rentrer.

- Sheppard… Il se passe quelque chose de bizarre, ici. Non ?

- Heu… Pardon ?

O'Neill le scrutait, il en avait la chair de poule. Il expira quand le général fit un pas dans la pièce, mais dut vite se reprendre car il s'était retourné, l'air méfiant.

- Mon général ?

- Vous ne seriez pas en train de préparer une sorte de… bêtise, colonel ?

Les trois litres de sueur que John avait du exsuder depuis sa rencontre avec O'Neill furent complétés d'un coup par au moins cinquante centilitres supplémentaires.

- Une bêtise ?

- Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent…

- … Pardon ?

John cette fois fut totalement surpris, et en leva les deux sourcils, le cœur bondissant dans sa poitrine.

- Je parle des litres de vodka et des cigares cubains que vous nous avez demandé de vous livrer. Vous avez prévu quelque chose en l'absence de Carter.

John ne put s'empêcher de rire, à la fois devant l'incongru de la situation, et parce qu'il était complètement soulagé : O'Neill était parti sur une fausse piste. Les cigares et la vodka, c'étaient des demandes du Furling, que les femmes allaient devoir consommer pour le bien de leur gestation. Ils avaient fait passer ces demandes sur la liste comme des « produits d'échanges avec les peuples pégasiens ».

- Non mon général, rassurez-vous. Enfin je veux dire… oui, c'est vrai que j'ai autorisé à ce que ce soit un peu plus « cool » pendant l'absence de Carter. Mais on ne se livrera pas à la débauche. Aucune fête de prévue, promis. Juste… demain tout le monde a quartier libre. Sauf les gardes.

Le général venait de l'aider à trouver une explication à l'allure bizarre de tous les Atlantes : ils avaient simplement peur qu'un nouveau gradé leur sucre leur moment tranquille.

O'Neill hocha la tête, sans que John puisse savoir s'il l'avait convaincu, puis déclara qu'il allait s'installer. Le colonel l'encouragea vivement à le contacter dès qu'il voudrait sortir de sa chambre. Histoire qu'il n'aille pas vadrouiller tout seul.

Une fois la porte refermée, John se rua à l'infirmerie.

_

- On a un problèèèème !

- Quoi ?

John venait de faire irruption dans l'infirmerie, où Teyla semblait patienter, assise sur une chaise. Elle était complètement déroutée par l'attitude de son ami, et le regardait, comme s'il venait d'une autre planète… ce qui était en fait le cas.

- Un problème d'ordre « général »…

- Oui j'ai appris, fit l'Athosienne en baissant les yeux.

- C'est la catastrophe ! Le meilleur truc qui puisse nous arriver, c'est que les _Wraiths attaquent_ !

La jeune femme soupira juste mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle resta la tête basse, une main doucement posée sur son ventre. Comme les secondes passaient et qu'il se calmait, Sheppard arrêta de faire les cent pas et se rappela pourquoi il était venu ici. Il se rendit compte aussi du silence ambiant, et du vide de l'infirmerie. En dehors de Teyla et de lui-même, il n'y avait que deux infirmiers, qui rangeaient le matériel médical qui venait d'être livré. Son affolement glissa vers un autre objet :

- Où est Sam ? Et Keller ?

Le regard de Teyla suffit à lui faire comprendre que la situation était pire qu'il ne le pensait. Ils basculaient dans le drame.

**v**

O'Neill reposa à nouveau le petit colis sur sa table de chevet. Il resta un moment à le regarder, joua un peu avec le ruban, puis finit par le reprendre avec un « mm » peu convaincu. C'était pour Sam. Mais est-ce que ça lui plairait ? Est-ce qu'elle le prendrait bien ?

- Toutes les femmes aiment le chocolat, enfin !

Après s'être persuadé que ce n'était pas ridicule comme petite attention, et qu'elle ne risquait pas non plus de le prendre comme un présent – ça ? un cadeau ? Mais non, c'était juste parce qu'il savait qu'Atlantis manquait de sucreries, et que c'était bon pour le moral – il reposa le ballotin et se leva pour se diriger vers la fenêtre. Ses affaires étaient simplement posées sur une chaise : il ne restait que deux nuits, il n'allait pas investir les lieux. Mais profiter de la vue, si. Il décida d'aller faire un tour pour sonder un peu Sheppard, histoire que son week-end ne soit pas complètement stérile.

_

- Il sort de ses quartiers !

Chuck quitta des yeux l'écran qui affichait les signes de vie dans la Cité. Inutile de dire que Sheppard lui avait ordonné de ne pas en quitter un des yeux.

- J'y vais.

Ronon décroisa les bras pour se diriger vers le transporteur le plus proche d'un air décidé.

- Il va vers la tour centrale ! Vers ici…

_

O'Neill commençait à bien connaître la Cité maintenant. Il avait passé un petit moment avec des Anciens ici, il y avait moins d'un an, et la seule chose qui avait changé par rapport à cette période, c'étaient les habitants : ceux-ci avaient des uniformes gris, et étaient nettement plus rigolos. Et soit ils lui jetaient un sourire crispé en le saluant rapidement quand il passait, soit ils écarquillaient grands les yeux en ouvrant la bouche, et courraient en sens inverse. Il n'y en avait que quelques-uns qui avaient eu cette attitude, mais elle l'avait interpellé. Voilà pourquoi il déambulait d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Carter, sourcils froncés. Il allait finir par en attraper un pour lui demander ce qu'il se tramait ici, quand il réagit soudain.

S'il avait pensé en attraper « _un_ », c'était simplement parce qu'il n'avait croisé aucune femme jusqu'ici. Et il en prit conscience en apercevant justement un groupe de Terriennes, qui discutaient gaiement sur un balcon, derrière une baie vitrée. Le hasard aurait pu expliquer que sur sa route il ne rencontre que des mâles plus ou moins sains d'esprit. Par contre, c'était autre chose qui devait expliquer le fait que la dizaine de demoiselles soit en tee-shirt ou veste légère dehors, alors qu'il était censé faire froid. Et qu'elles soient en civil. Avec des vêtements amples. Parce qu'elles étaient enrobées. Et qu'elles fumaient le cigare. En rigolant.

- W… Wow.

Ce fut à cet instant que Ronon se montra, au fond du couloir. Ils échangèrent un regard et en croisant celui du Runner, l'officier fut persuadé qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Le général fut plus rapide : il se précipita vers le balcon avant que le Satédien ne l'atteigne. Il se retrouva dans la fumée, au milieu de demoiselles, sous un climat en fait très doux.

- …

Son irruption avait fait cesser les conversations. A leur air ébahi, il devina qu'elles ne s'étaient pas rendu compte qu'il était derrière la vitre. Et lui, une fois plus près, il constata que leurs rondeurs lui faisaient penser à...

_Vlouch_ !

Ca, c'était Ronon qui venait d'entrer à son tour. Il avait le regard mauvais. O'Neill aussi.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE _ICI_ ?!

La suite fut très rapide. Une femme fondit en larmes, une autre se mit à se lamenter en anglo-russe, une troisième à pester en espagnol, et une quatrième à enguirlander une cinquième qui pleura à son tour.

Et Ronon se dit qu'il allait falloir donner des explications.

**v**

- _« Sheppard ? »_

- Ronon ?

- _« Y'a eu, heu… O'Neill est au courant. »_

John entendit derrière la voix du Satédien celle de son supérieur qui s'écriait. Il imagina un instant son coéquipier en train de tenir l'ex-leader de SG-1 éloigné de son oreillette, en tendant simplement le bras. Mais cette image ne le fit même pas sourire.

_- _Comment ?

-_ « Ben, vous savez, elles n'agissent pas toujours très rationnellement… On leur avait demandé de se planquer, mais certaines sont un peu plus inconscientes qu'avant. Elles n'ont pas obéi. Elles se sont planquées derrière une grande fenêtre. Transparente. »_

_-_ Et vous avez tout expliqué à O'Neill ?

- _« … Je lui ai expliqué que vous alliez lui expliquer. »_

Soupir. Dans certaines situations, cette grosse brute avait autant de courage qu'une moule devant un tsunami.

_-_ Amenez-le à l'infirmerie.

_**J'aurai pu arrêter là. Mais je ne peux pas poster d'autre chapitre avant la fin de la semaine prochaine, alors je fais durer un peu celui-ci**_

- C'est _ça_ votre « non-débauche » ?! Dix femmes qui fument le cigare en civil ?!

Jack escorté de Ronon venait d'atteindre Sheppard, qui les attendait dans le hall juste devant le centre médical. Le lieutenant-colonel ne dit rien, se contentant d'écouter O'Neill disserter :

- On trouvait que c'était louche, avec Landry, le coup du cigare. Mais je me disais « après tout, pourquoi pas ». Mais maintenant je découvre que tout le personnel a un comportement étrange, et en plus _tous_ semblent en être parfaitement conscients ! Et les plus atteintes dans tout cela, ce sont les femmes, que vous essayez de me cacher ! Et pire encore : vous nous avez menti pour cette histoire d'hiver dans le but d'accumuler des stocks de nourriture et médicaments ! Alors Sheppard, je redemande : QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE _ICI_ ?!

John échangea un regard avec Ronon, à la fois ennuyé et sombre.

- Et où est Carter ?

- Nous avons 81 femmes enceintes dans la Cité.

Il avait interrompu son supérieur. Supérieur qui resta un moment bouche bée, interdit.

- … Pardon ?

- Il y a 81 femmes enceintes dans la Cité… mon général.

O'Neill le considéra pendant un petit moment, avant de s'écrier à nouveau :

- Et c'est _ça_ votre « non-débauche » ?!

- Elles sont enceintes du Furling.

Jack se redressa lentement. Il était en train de se dire que Sheppard pétait les plombs aussi. Ou alors c'était lui. Mais l'air réellement anéanti du lieutenant-colonel l'incita à agir posément, et il se radoucit.

- OK… Racontez-moi ça, Sheppard.

**vVv**

Les trois hommes s'étaient assis sur les canapés qui faisaient face à l'infirmerie. Ils n'étaient pas entrés. Penché en avant, Sheppard terminait son récit, et O'Neill l'écoutait silencieusement. Il était stupéfait par tout ce que lui racontait le lieutenant-colonel, mais il l'avait laissé parler. Depuis qu'il avait commencé cette pénible histoire, le jour était tombé et la Cité au-dehors s'était illuminée. L'atmosphère était calme, mais lourde des épreuves que traversaient les Atlantes.

- … et depuis nous faisons des allers-retours réguliers vers cette planète. Elles sont revenues ce midi, et cette fois le « traitement » qu'elles devaient prendre pour aider à la gestation, c'était de fumer un cigare cubain, prendre quatre bouffées de Ventoline et manger un ananas. Ce qui explique que vous les ayez trouvées avec ça dans les mains.

O'Neill hocha la tête et le silence dura un peu. Il était difficile de savoir ce qu'il pensait : il était attentif et impassible. Mais quelque chose disait à Sheppard qu'il n'allait pas être méchant.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que Landry l'aurait mal pris, colonel. Il vous aurait sans doute aidé.

- Mais il nous aurait fait évacuer la Cité ! Et… le Furling nous contrôle, mon général. Juste un peu, pour ne pas que l'on attente à la vie de ses chérubins. Ce qui explique qu'on n'ait rien dit.

- Il doit me contrôler comme ça aussi, parce que je peux vous dire que je prends la nouvelle avec une tranquillité qui m'étonne. En temps normal, je vous aurais plutôt fait dégrader, muter dans l'Alaska, après vous avoir traité d'inconscient incapable.

John déglutit, et Jack continua, pensif :

- Mais si _même Carter_ a pensé qu'agir comme vous l'avez fait était la bonne solution… Et qu'en plus le Furling nous contrôle…

- Donc… vous allez garder le secret ?

John n'avait pu cacher la pointe d'espoir dans sa voix. O'Neill haussa les épaules.

- Je ne peux pas vous l'assurer…

Sheppard soupira en baissant la tête.

- Elles accouchent dans combien de temps ?

- Dans quinze jours. Elles en sont à la moitié de la gestation.

Il se garda de lui dire qu'elles allaient toutes être délivrées en même temps. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas répondu positivement à sa demande de garder le secret l'avait mis en garde : s'il n'était pas hostile, il n'était pas non plus sûr qu'il soit de leur côté.

- Le Dédale arrive dans quinze jours, non ?

- Oui…

- Tant mieux : ils pourront vous aider avec les accouchements. Ca leur fera une petite surprise quand ils arriveront…

John préféra éviter de préciser qu'ils avaient bien l'intention que tout soit terminé avant que le vaisseau n'arrive. Histoire de ne pas finir en cour martiale, ou que les Furlings soient déplacés en zone 51.

O'Neill se recula dans le canapé en soupirant.

- Et Carter ? Vous l'avez cachée aussi ?

Le commandant de SGA-1 se mordit les lèvres. Heureusement pour lui, Keller se montra à ce moment-là, sortant de l'infirmerie. Elle devait les écouter depuis un petit moment.

- Sam a été hospitalisée aujourd'hui, en revenant de P4G669.

- Comment ?!

- Voici le docteur Keller, notre nouveau médecin-chef.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Carter ?

Le général n'avait même pas pris la peine de la saluer, ou de faire une petite réflexion sur son ventre rebondit à elle aussi. Le médecin eut une moue triste, et vint s'assoir près d'eux. Sheppard savait déjà ce qu'elle allait lui annoncer. Ronon le découvrait.

- Le colonel Carter supportait moins bien que les autres d'être éloignée longtemps de la Cité…

- « Supportait », l'interrompit O'Neill. Elle va bien ?

- … Elle est en bonne santé et tirée d'affaire, oui.

Jack savait trop bien ce que ce genre de phrase voulait dire. Décidément, il avait beaucoup à encaisser depuis une heure. D'un signe de tête, il l'encouragea à s'expliquer.

- Son corps a subi beaucoup de choses en dix ans passés dans SG-1. Le Furling a essayé, mais il n'a pas réussi à faire avec : le naqquada dans son sang réagit contre les fœtus, puisqu'il s'agit d'éléments étrangers, et il réagit d'autant plus fortement que leur taille augmente, ce qui explique que les problèmes de Sam soient récents… A chaque retour dans la Cité, le Furling parvenait à suspendre l'action du naqquada, et à la maintenir bloquée jusqu'à la fin du séjour suivant : Sam allait donc parfaitement bien. Mais depuis quelques semaines, les fœtus ont atteint une taille trop conséquente pour que le naqquada reste inactif jusqu'à ce que l'on retourne sur Atlantis, et Sam… souffrait énormément en fin de séjour. Et comme seul le Furling parvenait à endormir le naqquada, elle n'allait mieux qu'une fois posé un pied sur la Cité.

O'Neill était tout ouïe, le visage grave.

- Vous avez trouvé une solution ?

Jennifer soupira :

- Le Furling ne peut pas jouer sur son organisme comme avec les autres femmes. Il y a trop d'éléments parasites, en plus du naqquada… Elle vient de perdre les fœtus qu'elle portait. On l'a opérée : les fœtus commençaient à se dégrader d'eux-mêmes, le Furling nous a conseillé de les lui retirer pour ne pas risquer sa vie.

- Oh… » Il hésita avant de prononcer, hésitant : « C'est plutôt… une bonne nouvelle, non ?

Pour lui, c'était un plus qu'elle soit débarrassée de ces extra-terrestres et qu'elle aille bien. Mais ils avaient tous l'air peiné. Il ne devait pas y avoir que cela. Et il avait raison :

- Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé, général ?

* * *

_**Je sais, c'est nul de couper ici. Mais c'est fait. (Emicrazy va encore me taper sur les doigts !).**_

_**Je sais, Jack n'a toujours pas vu Sam et il lui a fallu 6 pages pour apprendre l'histoire, c'est du Clio, donc ça prend son temps…**_

_**Bravo à mes lectrices qui avaient deviné que c'était le naqquada (ou naquada, je ne sais pas trop) qui entravait la grossesse de Sam. A l'origine, je n'avais pas prévu de pousser si loin les explications d'ailleurs, j'étais partie sur un vague : naqquada + radiations + entité + plein d'autres choses = mauvais pour Sam. Finalement vous m'avez aidé à trouver une raison plus « scientifique », merci à vous !**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Vous pensez tous qu'il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Sam… Vous aviez déjà raison pour le naquada, est-ce que vous aurez raison cette fois-ci ?**_

_**Emicrazy : Merci pour ta review, réponse à ton hypothèse dans quelques phrases. Je t'annonce par ailleurs que tu es la première lectrice à m'envoyer une review qui contient le mot « utérus ». Belle performance.**_

_**Julie Winchester : Je vais peut-être me faire massacrer. Ou pas. Contente que le coup des cigares ait fait rire, je me demandais si ce n'était pas un peu gros !**_

_**BadWolfs : Il y a eu pas mal d'ajout par rapport aux chapitres que tu as lus à l'origine, j'espère que ça reste dans le ton…**_

_**Je ne savais pas trop quand couper… J'avais de plus en plus de reviews… Pas posté depuis une semaine.**_

_**Du coup je vous ai envoyé un très long chapitre, qui contient la réponse à votre question en plus. Vos encouragements me font toujours craquer...**_

* * *

_- Est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé, général ?_

O'Neill acquiesça, et les deux autres se retirèrent. Quand ils furent un peu éloignés, Keller prit une grande inspiration et baissa la voix pour annoncer :

- Sheppard est déjà au courant et Sam m'a autorisée à vous le dire : si elle a rejeté les fœtus, si le Furling a eu tant de mal à corriger la présence de naqquada pour les maintenir en vie… c'est aussi parce que le corps de Sam n'est plus capable de porter d'enfant.

Le cœur de Jack fit un bond et sa respiration s'accéléra. Si ses yeux trahirent sa douleur et son inquiétude, il fit son possible pour que son visage n'en montre rien.

- Elle a vécu trop de choses, trop fortes. Ce n'est pas du à l'action Furling : elle était déjà dans l'incapacité d'avoir des enfants avant, mais elle ne le savait pas. Le Furling normalement peut faire abstraction de la stérilité d'une femme pour mener tout de même une gestation à terme mais dans son cas… il y a trop de choses qui jouent contre.

Il la regarda quelques secondes, comme s'il avait du mal à intégrer ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il céda, et passa ses deux mains sur son visage qui prouvaient qu'il était affecté. Le médecin osa poser une main sur son bras, et lui dit doucement :

- Elle est réveillée. Elle serait contente de vous parler.

_**Et Clio va se faire étrangler par quelques lectrices…**_

O'Neill s'avança doucement dans l'infirmerie vide. Les lumières avaient été éteintes, ne restaient que celle du bureau de Keller, et une autre, derrière un paravent blanc, qui laissait à voir à contre-jour un corps allongé sur un lit. Les inspirations désordonnées qui provenaient de là lui laissaient croire que la personne ainsi repliée sur elle-même pleurait. C'était Sam. Et cette fois les hormones n'y étaient pour rien. Son cœur se serra, et il passa silencieusement derrière le drap.

Il ne sut pas trop quoi dire au début, restant quelques secondes à la regarder, le visage baigné de larmes, perdues dans ses pensées, un mouchoir dans la main. Puis il l'appela à voix basse – « Carter » - et elle se tourna vers lui.

- Jack…

Considérant cela comme une invitation, il vint s'assoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait en face de la tête du lit. Elle essuya ses yeux mais resta couchée sur le côté, et ils demeurèrent un instant dans le silence, sans vraiment se regarder.

- Je suis arrivé cet après-midi. J'ai reçu votre mail, j'ai eu l'impression que vous n'aviez pas trop le moral et que ça ne se passait pas idéalement ici, alors quand Landry m'a appris qu'il y avait un aller vers Pégase aujourd'hui, je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer de vous remonter le moral…

Le mail… Elle l'avait oublié. Il avait du être envoyé automatiquement vers le SGC, avec la liste du ravitaillement nécessaire et les rapports hebdomadaires d'Atlantis.

- Sheppard m'a expliqué. Keller aussi.

- Merci d'être venu…

La voix de Carter se perdit dans un sanglot, mais il sut ce qu'elle avait voulu dire. Après une hésitation, alors que ses larmes recommençaient à couler, il se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Ca va aller, Sam. Vous êtes tirée d'affaire.

- Tout ce que je voulais c'était… c'était être heureuse, faire un métier que j'aime et un jour fonder une famille… Et j'ai tout donné pour le programme Stargate…

Il baissa la tête mais laissa sa main réconfortante sur elle.

- J'ai passé dix ans… dix ans de travail, à sauver la Terre et… je me disais toujours que j'aurai le temps plus tard, que le présent était tellement intéressant et nécessaire. Je me disais que je pouvais attendre, que… Et maintenant, jamais je ne pourrai…

Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par la douleur morale, et après quelques secondes d'hésitation Jack se leva pour s'assoir au bord du lit. Il glissa sa main dans son dos pour mieux la soulever, et l'attira contre lui. Elle s'accrocha à son épaule comme on s'accroche à une bouée, et ce geste l'incita à la serrer encore plus fort. Elles avaient été rares, mais c'était bien la plus intense de leurs étreintes. Et comme presque chaque fois, elle se produisait dans la douleur, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Ce qu'elle traversait le touchait énormément.

- Savoir que je ne pourrai jamais vivre avec l'homme dont je rêve, ça a déjà été assez dur… Et maintenant je ne pourrai même pas avoir mes propres enfants.

- Chut, Sam…

- Je n'ai rien fait de _ma _vie à moi. Je ne sais même pas si… s'il y avait une chance pour que… si vous auriez…

Il sentit qu'elle voulait se détacher pour le regarder dans les yeux, mais il la maintint contre lui pour lui avouer :

- Oui.

Alors ils restèrent là, et il ne la vit pas se mordre les lèvres en retenant ses larmes. Sa vie était vide. Tout était gâché. Ils sentaient le cœur de l'autre battre à tout rompre contre leur propre poitrine.

- Vous êtes partie dans Pégase, Carter. J'ai cru que votre carrière…

- Je suis toujours allée là où on m'a dit d'aller. Et il y avait… au fond si peu de choses qui me retenaient sur Terre…

Cette fois elle ne le laissa pas la retenir, et elle se redressa pour être face à lui, gardant tout de même ses mains sur ses épaules, et lui sur sa taille. Les yeux de Sam étaient rouges. Elle attendait qu'il dise quelque chose. Il baissa les yeux pour le faire, c'était trop pénible.

- Vous savez, perdre un… perdre un enfant c'est aussi… c'est _plus_ douloureux que de ne pas pouvoir en avoir.

Elle baissa les bras en s'éloignant légèrement de lui, la tête basse à son tour, s'en voulant de lui faire parler de tout cela. Mais il continua.

- Et se relancer dans une autre vie après tout ça… C'est pas aussi facile qu'on croit. On a peur de dégringoler à nouveau. On préfère encore ne pas se lancer. On trouve des prétextes. Surtout quand… l'autre personne semble accepter ces prétextes.

Il avait relevé les yeux pour la regarder. C'était à son tour de parler. Elle le fit dans un souffle :

- J'ai manqué de courage… Je suis toujours allée là où on m'a dit d'aller. Sans vagues. Sans vagues…

Leurs regards se croisèrent ; ils purent y lire toute la conscience d'un profond gâchis, qui n'était du qu'à eux, à leur peur de bouleverser les choses. Sur le terrain, ils étaient vaillants, et c'était sans doute pour mieux masquer leur fragilité dans leurs vies privées, la difficulté qu'ils avaient de se lancer. Le programme Stargate avait été un bon prétexte pour justifier ce statisme dans leurs vies. Pas le temps. Trop occupés ailleurs, d'autres priorités. Pourtant, il y avait une envie profonde, sourde, enfouie dans leurs cœurs, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait osé, en temps opportun, écouter cette envie et risquer de tout faire changer. Aucun n'avait fait le premier pas. Et voir l'autre rester de marbre aidait à relativiser, après tout.

- Vous avez eu une belle carrière. Et elle n'est pas finie.

- J'aurai voulu avoir autre chose aussi. Mais je m'en rends compte maintenant qu'il est trop tard.

Il hésita et finit par la reprendre dans ses bras. Plus pour lui, cette fois.

- Vous avez eu Cassandra.

- C'est vrai.

Elle sourit à cette pensée, mais son sourire retomba bien vite.

- Mais je n'ai même pas été capable de l'élever moi-même. Et maintenant je suis à des milliers d'années-lumière d'elle.

- Il y aura peut-être un petit pégasien perdu qui demandera à ce qu'on s'occupe de lui…

Elle y réfléchit et ses yeux finirent par s'éclairer à nouveau, avant de couler encore. Il l'avait apaisée, même si la douleur de se savoir stérile lui renversait toujours le cœur. Mais être dans ses bras, se dire tout cela… aidait à continuer à vivre.

- De toute façon pour le moment je suis dans Pégase. Et je ne sais pas pour combien de temps. Je n'aurai sans doute jamais l'occasion de fonder une famille.

Elle se détacha en prononçant :

- Et je ne sais même pas ce qu'il en serait d'une éventuelle relation…

Il soupira devant sa question détournée. Puis il la prit calmement par les épaules en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Pour le moment, vous êtes dans Pégase. Et je doute qu'un jour on veuille un général ici s'il y a déjà un colonel et un lieutenant-colonel.

Elle baissa la tête.

- … Mais la prochaine fois que vous êtes sur Terre… même si c'est juste le temps d'un week-end. Faites-moi signe…

Il lui prit pudiquement la main.

- … ce serait bien qu'on se fasse un petit tête-à-tête…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire, émue.

- … un resto ou… le Minnesota.

Elle rit un peu ; ses yeux s'embuaient. Mais pour une autre raison. Il y avait trop d'émotion aujourd'hui.

- Merci mon…

- Jack. Maintenant on va dire que c'est Jack.

- Jack. Merci.

- De rien, Sam.

Elle serra sa main un peu plus fort, et ils se limitèrent à ce geste. C'était déjà beaucoup. Ca faisait si longtemps, c'était tellement compliqué, ça pouvait être si prometteur mais c'était tellement grand. Ils verraient. Au moins un pas avait été franchit, en ce jour de douleur où Carter avait cru son monde s'écrouler. Destin ou hasard, il avait été là, petite lumière qui l'avait faite se relever.

Leur conversation vira vite sur autre chose, pudeur et humour du général aidant.

- Au fait… vous aimez le chocolat, n'est-ce pas ?

Et même si elle garda cette lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux, Sam se remit doucement à sourire.

_

- A votre avis, ils font quoi ?

- Aucune idée, ça les regarde.

- Alors pourquoi vous avez interdit à tout le monde d'entrer dans l'infirmerie ?

Jennifer releva la tête de son assiette pour regarder Rodney, mais vus ses yeux ronds, il savait qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir lui apporter de réponse rationnelle. Elle allait parler d'intuition féminine, sans doute.

- Est-ce que… est-ce que je dois vraiment manger cet ananas en entier ?

- Changez de sujet… Oui, sans la peau, et après il vous restera encore le cigare à fumer.

_

- Vous ne supportez pas le cigare non plus ?

Il lui tenait à nouveau les cheveux, et elle était à nouveau penchée au-dessus de la cuvette.

- C'est l'odeur, ça me soulève le cœur… Oulàlà.

- Hum… Vous savez, Eva, ce serait bien qu'on arrive à se voir ailleurs que dans cette salle de bain. C'est original, mais à force ça perd un peu de son charme…

- Je suis bien d'accord, mais il faudrait déjà que vous arriviez à avoir deux secondes à vous sur cette planète, ou à me croiser quand vous êtes ici…

- … Bien vu…

- Tenez bien mes cheveux, hein ! C'est pas fini je crois… Mais je n'ai pas encore mangé mon ananas, donc c'est bon ! Cette fois je ne perds rien !

**v**

Hoacks se décida à entrer dans la salle vidéo et vint directement s'assoir à côté de Neleia, au premier rang, devant l'écran.

- Je peux regarder avec vous ?

- Henry ! Venez !

Ils échangèrent tous deux un grand sourire et la jeune fille enthousiaste se tourna vers celui qui allait décider de l'ambiance de cette soirée : Chuck, prêt à insérer un DVD dans le lecteur. Henry sembla se rendre compte alors de sa présence – présence qui semblait un peu contrarier le jeune homme.

- Vous mettez quoi ? Heu… » – Hoacks baissa la voix en se penchant dans sa direction – « pas quelque chose de trop violent, ou de trop… osé.

- Ben, j'avais pensé à un bon James Bond…

- Quoi ?! Vous…

- _Alladin_. Walt Disney, coupa Chuck, plus sérieusement.

- Oh. Bien. Quoique les Disney c'est quand même un peu…

Chuck le regarda de travers mais ce fut Neleia qui l'interrompit, heureuse :

- On regarde toujours des films le soir, Henry. Chuck choisit ce que j'aime, ce qui ne fait pas peur, et moi je voulais voir un « dessin animé ».

- J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée, répondit le jeune homme fier de lui.

Le lecteur avala le disque et le petit technicien éteint les lumières pour venir s'asseoir, à côté de Neleia lui aussi. Au passage il glissa à Hoacks, sur un ton de reproche :

- Et elle est adulte, doc.

Chuck n'avait pas tort. Pour un psychiatre, il ne la poussait pas assez en avant, il le reconnut et fit la moue. Tout le monde était installé, le fameux château apparut, et avec lui une célèbre petite musique qui faisait rêver les générations.

- Je ne savais pas qu'on avait ce genre de film ici.

- Emprunté à Sheppard. Ne me posez pas de question sur ça.

Le silence se fit, et Chuck fit passer un pot de pop-corn à sa voisine. L'odeur qui interpella Hoacks venait pourtant de derrière lui.

Coup d'œil jeté, il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls : trois spectatrices au fond de la pièce finissaient toutes leur médication d'aujourd'hui. Il leur aurait bien dit qu'il était interdit de fumer, mais comme leurs hormones ne jouaient pas en sa faveur, il préféra regarder Jasmine chanter.

**vVv**

**J + 36**

Elles repartirent toutes le lendemain pour P4G669. Toutes sauf trois : Neleia, comme d'habitude, Teyla, qui arrêtait d'accélérer sa grossesse pour qu'au moment de l'annoncer le SGC ne soit pas surpris qu'elle en soit déjà à huit mois, et Sam, qui restait en convalescence. Hoacks avait été dispensé de séjour pour veiller sur elle, mais à son avis les infirmiers étaient bien plus capables que lui de la gérer niveau soins. Il n'empêche qu'il souhaitait quand même que Keller rentre vite.

O'Neill resta sur la Cité également, partageant son temps entre discussions profondes avec Sheppard sur « comment-vous-avez-eu-le-culot-de-mentir-au-SGC-ceci-dit-je-vous-comprends-il-exerce-vraiment-un-contrôle-terrible-ce-Furling-dites-donc », visites (plutôt longues) à Carter, et brainstorming général avec les deux officiers au sujet de ce qu'ils envisageaient pour l'avenir. Et il lui semblait bien qu'il se jouerait sur un fil, dépendant d'énormément de facteurs étrangers : des ennemis qui devaient se tenir tranquille, des séjours qui se minutaient, des rations strictement calculées, des morals qui devaient rester au top, ainsi qu'une capacité à mentir toujours plus à Landry, sans trouver des excuses trop tordues. Ca allait être difficile. Mais si l'affaire venait à s'ébruiter sur Terre, il était prêt à prendre leur défense. Plus que jamais.

Jack rendit aussi une petite « visite » au Furling, accompagné de Carter, Neleia, et d'un ordinateur. La conversation donna à peu près ceci (Neleia traduisant les paroles du général, et lisant les réponses de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr) :

- Vous ne voulez aucun mal à la population d'Atlantis ?

- Il dit que non.

- Les grossesses se passent normalement ?

- Il dit que oui, les bébés vont très bien. Il y avait un problème avec Sam, mais c'est fini.

- Merci je suis au courant. Donc tout sera fini dans les temps ?

- Oui.

- Et il… vous allez faire quoi une fois qu'ils seront nés ? Vous allez rester indéfiniment dans le système de la Cité ?

- Il dit qu'il partira avec les bébés.

- Ah, on préfère, je vous dis pas la tête de Caldwell quand il va se rendre compte qu'il y a des petits machins marrons informes qui gambadent partout dans la Cité. Il va partir avec eux où ?

- Sur la planète « Arrivée ».

- Comment ? Il va falloir qu'on l'… qu'on vous… qu'on l'aide ? … J'ai du mal à m'adresser à un ordinateur, moi.

Neleia avait alors émis un long soupir en lisant la réponse de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr.

- Il dit qu'il va se… débrouiller. Pas besoin de vous.

- Ouais, enfin il faudra au moins qu'on lui pousse les bébés à travers le vortex. Qu'on lui compose les coordonnées de la Porte.

- Il est dans le système, mon général. Il les compose tout seul quand il veut.

- Ah oui, exact, Carter. Enfin bon, il prétend se débrouiller tout seul pour gérer sa reproduction, mais squatter les murs d'Atlantis et utiliser les femmes comme incubateurs, j'appelle pas ça de l'autonomie parfaite. Il va nous… leur laisser quelque chose, au moins, aux habitants d'Atlantis ? Une promesse d'alliance, de la technologie ? Mmm ?

- Il dit qu'il verra. Une alliance sans doute. Mais pour l'instant il se concentre sur les bébés.

- Il va vous laisser en plan, vous allez voir. Il n'ose pas vous dire qu'il n'a rien prévu de vous donner comme cadeau de remerciement.

- Mm, on aura fait tout ça pour rien… Tout le plaisir était pour nous…

- … Dites donc, Sam, depuis que vous n'êtes plus habitée par ces machins, votre cerveau semble refonctionner à peu près normalement : vous commencez à lui en vouloir un peu. Vous ne lui ferez jamais de mal, bien sûr, comme il a une emprise sur vous tous ici, mais… vous trouvez qu'il abuse et parfois il vous agace. C'est rassurant.

Sam avait rit légèrement : de toute façon, enceinte ou non, il continuerait à utiliser ses comparses comme incubateurs, et elles continueraient à se plier gentiment à sa volonté. Il fallait se faire une raison, et le contrôle Furling y aidait grandement.

- Ceci dit je constate que vous-même êtes très calme, Jack : vous ne lui avez proféré aucune menace. Vous ne ferez rien contre lui non plus.

- Non mais ça c'est parce que ce n'est pas une personne physique : je ne vais pas taper dans un ordinateur, ce serait stérile. Mais s'il était en chair et en os, là, en face de moi, deux mètres cinquante ou non, je l'aurais réduit en bouillie. Puis je lui aurais demandé ce que je pourrais faire pour aider les grossesses, bien sûr, puisqu'il me contrôle aussi…

**vVv**

**J + 37**

Les femmes rentrèrent sur Atlantis, et après avoir passé vingt heures sur la Cité et avalé une tablette de chocolat noir, six aspirines et deux épluchures de bananes réglementaires – le Furling avait toujours des exigences un peu spéciales – elles repartirent. O'Neill en profita pour passer une petite semaine au camp, histoire de voir où vivaient les Atlantes et de pêcher quand même un peu aussi. Sam l'accompagna, parfait endroit pour se reposer.

Puis il fallut qu'il rentre. Le week-end de trois jours était fini.

Devant la Porte prête à être activée, Carter et John lui disaient au revoir.

- Et bien ça a été le week-end le plus reposant que j'ai passé depuis longtemps, avoua Jack. Le plus perturbant aussi.

Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Sam, qui finissait implicitement sa phrase par « et le plus inattendu ».

- Ils vont me demander où j'ai été pour revenir aussi bronzé, à Washington.

- En tout cas c'est gentil de… l'avoir pris comme ça mon général.

- Ne parlez pas trop vite, Sheppard. Peut-être que dès que je poserai le pied sur le pont intergalactique, loin de l'influence Furling, je changerai d'avis et j'irai tout raconter à Landry.

- Bien… vous n'en avez pas montré un signe quand vous étiez sur P4G669, loin de l'influence du Furling, remarqua Sam.

Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait raison : il garderait sans doute le secret. Il avait pris le parti de cette bande de fous. Et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi.

- Si ça se découvre, nous dirons que nous vous avons caché la situation lors de votre séjour ici, lui assura Sheppard.

- Si vous avez des problèmes, notamment au moment des accouchements… n'hésitez pas à faire quand même appel à Landry. Ca peut sauver des vies.

Les deux officiers acquiescèrent.

- Bon allez : j'ai un avion dans 26 heures et il faut encore que je passe une journée en quarantaine sur le pont. Je crois que je vais annuler mes rendez-vous de mardi matin…

John sourit et le salua avant de s'éloigner ordonner à Chuck d'ouvrir le vortex. Sam et Jack restèrent l'un en face de l'autre. Ils ne savaient pas trop quoi dire ; au moins elle souriait, même si depuis qu'une nouvelle avait bouleversé sa vie de femme, elle gardait un éclair triste au fond des yeux. Il était au moins parvenu à y superposer un peu d'espoir.

- Vous faites du bon travail ici. Soyez prudente.

- Merci. Rentrez bien.

- On se voit bientôt alors ?

- A mes prochains congés… Ou en prison militaire, si jamais…

- T-t-t !

Elle eut un petit rire : elle plaisantait. Son moral n'était pas si mauvais. La Porte s'ouvrit derrière eux dans un fracas typique.

- J'ai été content de vous voir. Même si les circonstances…

- J'ai été heureuse de vous voir aussi. Merci pour tout.

Il prit ses affaires et se tourna vers la Porte pour la traverser.

- Au revoir Sam.

La lumière se coupa : il était passé.

- A bientôt, Jack.

**v**

- Un litre de café ?!

- Elles vont être surexcitées, mais c'est le Furling qui a demandé.

- Et bien…

Sam fit la moue devant les exigences du Furling. Complètement tordues. Sheppard et Lorne, face à elle dans son bureau, ne purent que l'imiter.

- Vu que je suis maintenant libre de rester ici et capable d'assurer le commandement, le colonel Sheppard pourra vous remplacer sur P4G669, Lorne.

- Vous pourrez vous reposer un peu, ajouta John.

- Oh, heu… Ca ne me dérange pas d'être là-bas.

Ses deux supérieurs le regardèrent, un peu surpris.

- Je veux dire : je sais que c'est fatiguant, mais je suis encore capable d'assurer… S'il y a un officier supérieur en plus, on pourrait plutôt… en envoyer deux dans le champ. Vu que les deux-tiers de l'expédition sont sur cette planète.

Sam et John se consultèrent. Vendu.

**vVv**

Les jours suivants suivirent une routine presque monotone. Enfin, si l'on faisait abstraction des ordres farfelus du Furling, des 81 ventres qui s'arrondissaient peu à peu, et de certains faits plus personnels…

_

**J + 38**

- John ! C'est un arbre ! Une forêt !

- Oui, Leia.

- C'est votre village !

- Oui, Leia.

- Oh ! Il y a de l'eau !

- Oui, Leia… Vous allez passer une semaine ici, et vous allez voir pleins de choses géniales, et pour la première fois de votre vie. Alors calmez un peu votre enthousiasme et sortez du Jumper, sinon vous n'allez jamais pouvoir visiter.

**v**

- Bonjour, Evan.

- Eva.

- Vous… il y a une petite pièce de théâtre organisée ce soir… Vous y allez ?

- Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir mais ce n'est pas possible : une partie du dortoir 2 est à la limite de s'effondrer, on va passer la nuit à travailler dessus je crois.

- Oh... Une autre fois peut-être.

- J'espère… (Soupir.)

**v**

- Bon. Récapitulez-moi déjà tous les problèmes des femmes ici ?

- Et bien, on en a quatre qui draguent tout ce qui bouge, cinq qui se mettent en colère pour un rien, six qui pleurent tout le temps – cinq sans le colonel Carter – une qui fait de la cleptomanie, trois qui rigolent au moindre coup de vent, quatre qui sont toujours de mauvaise humeur, trois qui sont toujours de _bonne_ humeur, deux qui se mettent à cumuler les actes irrationnels, trois autres qui les suivent systématiquement, deux dont le vocabulaire s'est sérieusement dégradé, une qui est devenue associable, deux qui sont de véritables piles électriques, et une qui est devenue championne de Sudoku d'un coup. Y'a aussi le docteur Hawazi qui dit qu'à cause de ses hormones, tout ce qu'elle mange a un goût de sauce béarnaise, et Laverne qui est maintenant gentille.

- Ah, c'est gratiné quand même.

- Hé oui, colonel.

**v**

- Je suis encore chargée de vaisselle ! Ca fait deux fois cette semaine !

- Et moi je suis une des seules qui passe la journée à m'occuper du potager, sans jamais me défiler, et on continue à me donner des choses à faire en plus !

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde a déjà eu au moins une robe de grossesse alors que moi je n'en ai toujours pas ?

- Dites, major, la tente de la salle de détente s'enfonce dans le sol, c'est normal ?

- Et le stock de bière a disparu.

- Du calme, mesdemoiselles, je veux bien écouter vos revendications, mais une à la fois, s'il vous plaît…

**v**

- Alors colonel ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- Fatiguant, Zelenka. Fatiguant…

**v**

**J + 39**

- _Avaler_ huit chewing-gums à la chlorophylle ? C'est délirant !

- Désolé docteur Keller, mais ce sont des ordres du Furling.

- Et bien heureusement qu'il n'est pas matériel celui-là, parce que j'en connais qui commencent à en avoir marre de ses extravagances !

**v**

_« Le colonel Carter rappelle à tous les scientifiques et les chefs d'équipes SGA qu'ils sont tenus de lui apporter leurs rapports de recherches et de missions plus ou moins fictifs à envoyer au SGC avant la fin de la journée. »_

**v**

- Neleia ? Ca vous dirait de voir un film ? _Seul au monde_, ça s'appelle.

- Oh oui ! Bonne idée Chuck !

- Tiens je ne l'ai jamais vu !

- Et bien vous nous accompagnerez pour celui-là aussi si vous voulez, docteur Hoacks… (Soupir.)

**v**

**J + 40**

- Hoacks, vous avez encore ronflé, alors qu'on a tous besoin de dormir : c'est fini, vous êtes éjecté du dortoir des hommes, à l'unanimité.

- Mais ! Colonel ! Où je vais dormir ?

- Avec les autres ronfleurs déjà expulsés, à la belle étoile.

**v**

- Eva ?

- Evan ?

- Le miracle s'est produit : j'ai deux heures libres. En théorie. Ca vous dit une balade en forêt en priant pour que personne ne m'appelle pendant ce temps ?

- Et bien je… Comme vous le savez je suis une des couturières attitrées ici et… j'ai encore trois robes à finir pour demain. Le docteur Cole n'a vraiment plus rien à se mettre : elle est obligée de se passer de pantalon, je ne peux vraiment pas la laisser comme ça.

- Bien… Le sort s'acharne…

- Comme vous dites… (Soupir.)

**v**

- Bon, vous êtes là pour quoi ?

- Colonel Sheppard. Cela fait trois jours de suite que l'on mange des patates bulgliennes. Je n'en peux plus ! Il faut absolument varier notre alimentation !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ça va venir : on a des haricots… enfin des sortes de mini-haricots pégasiens roses qui devraient arriver à maturité demain. Mais en attendant on mange avec ce qu'on a : c'est pas de notre faute si les patates bulgliennes poussent en seulement quatre jours ! Bon, suivante. C'est pour quoi ?

- Sin Yi, qui partage notre baraquement, n'agit pas toujours très rationnellement. A cause des hormones. Et là elle vient de jeter au feu tout le stock de savon du camp. C'était pour vous le signaler.

- Super, merci. Suivante.

- On pourrait avoir un strip-tease de militaire pour la prochaine soirée ?

- Non. Suivante ?

- Je veux changer d'équipe de service, mes coéquipières se liguent toutes contre moi.

- Je vois ça après avec vous. Suivante ?

- Y'a plus de savon de Marseille pour faire la lessive dans la rivière.

- Je sais. Suivante.

- C'était pour vous dire que les marmites qui contenaient le repas de ce midi ont eu un petit accident…

- (Soupir) Je comprends mieux pourquoi Lorne ne voulait plus s'occuper de gérer le bureau des revendications…

**v**

- Alors docteur Hoacks ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- Bonjour, docteur Zelenka. Séjour fatiguant. Et j'ai mal dormi.

**v**

**J + 41**

Le camp était calme, les insectes nocturnes égayant doucement de leur chant l'ambiance nocturne. A voix basse dans les allées faiblement éclairées, marchant entre les tentes de l'armée, Sheppard et Lorne faisaient le point.

- Et niveau rationnement ?

- C'est bon, colonel. Entre ce qui pousse dans les potagers et ce qu'on amène d'Atlantis, on devrait tenir jusqu'à la fin. Encore neuf séjours ici et elles devraient accoucher.

- Le timing va être juste. Il faudra sans doute éloigner le Dédale.

- Il faut espérer qu'il prenne un peu de retard.

- En général c'est plutôt l'inverse, major.

Les deux hommes soupirèrent. John était pourtant optimiste :

- On demandera au Furling de les déclencher. Je suis sûr qu'il peut faire ça. Il faudra qu'elles soient sur la Cité quand ça se produira, parce que s'il faut les rapatrier toutes d'ici en plein travail, ça va être terrible.

John repensa, comme à peu près à chaque fois où il se projetait dans ce jour pénible, à combien Carson Beckett lui manquait. Il étouffa un bâillement et consulta sa montre : minuit moins deux.

- Encore un jour qui se termine. Dormir est le meilleur moment de la journée.

Le major avait ralenti le pas pour s'arrêter à l'entrée d'une tente. Son supérieur s'en rendit compte :

- Vous n'allez pas vous coucher ?

- Je vais rester encore un peu.

John lui sourit en comprenant son allusion, et partit en le saluant.

- Pensez à vous reposer quand même, major.

- Bonne nuit monsieur.

Evan pénétra dans la tente.

Là, deux machines à coudre terriennes et trois équivalents pégasiens trônaient sur des tables, au milieu d'un fouillis de tissus. Trois femmes étaient encore affairées à assembler les vêtements, une autre se préparait à partir. Elles avaient tous un joli ventre rebondi, et si l'on faisait abstraction des monstruosités qui se cachaient à l'intérieur, on pouvait être attendri.

- Bonsoir major !

- Bonsoir mesdemoiselles…

Mais à la vérité, il n'avait d'yeux que pour une d'entre elles, qui lui souriait. Une petite infirmière allemande. Les trois autres s'en rendirent compte, et avec un sourire en coin déposèrent leurs ouvrages et rangèrent leurs machines.

* * *

_**Bon on passe à un autre ship, là, l'air de rien... (Tu as vu MissSheppard, il n'est pas resté absent trop longtemps.)**_

_**Merci à Miyu pour son idée de discussion O'Neill/Furling.**_

_**J'espère que toutes celles qui avaient prédit que Sam ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant me pardonnerons d'avoir confirmé leur hypothèse. On se rappelle que c'est qu'une fic, hein. Et qu'elle rappellera Jack à son prochain retour sur Terre.**_

**_En attendant le prochain chapitre, bon courage à ceux qui ont des examens, bon week-end aux autres !_**


	27. Chapter 27

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews, et même double merci car elles sont toutes longues, c'est super à vous de passer du temps à les écrire.**_

**_Emicrazy : Je sens l'étudiante en médecine... Bon courage pour les exams, et bravo pour la nouvelle performance : caser le mot "vagin" dans une review (j'attends le prochain mot insolite avec grand intérêt... même si je dois admettre que cette fic se prête assez à l'emploi de ce genre de mots)._**

**_Julie Winchester : Merci ! Faire venir Jack à ce moment, ce n'était bien sûr pas anodin. Sinon la pauvre Sam qui aurait eu à gérer ça toute seule (d'autant plus seule que quand on est chef de l'expédition, c'est un peu dur de trouver quelqu'un à qui parler). Pour Lorne et Eva qui n'arrivent pas à ce voir, c'est un thème récurrent chez moi. On va voir quand j'aurais décidé d'arrêter de l'exploiter..._**

**_Chapitre un peu plus court que les précédents, et sans doute moins trépidant aussi, mais en 7 mois de grossesse il y a forcément des moments un peu plus calmes que d'autres (c'est à souhaiter), et vous connaissez tous mon intérêt pour les petites scènes de la vie quotidienne (et pour le Leva), alors..._**

* * *

_Nous avions laissé le major Lorne à minuit à l'entrée d'une tente occupée par des couturières enceintes, dont une petite Allemande..._

- Mais il est tard !

- Je commence à fatiguer.

- Hihihihi ! Il est encore venu la voir !

Lorne haussa les sourcils en regardant la jeune Mexicaine s'esclaffer de manière un peu démente.

- Ne faites pas attention à elle, major.

- Hormones. On l'emmène dormir.

- Hahaha ! Ils vont rester tous les deuuux !

- Allez viens, Gabriela. Tu éteindras en partant, Eva ?

- Oui. A demain !

- Soyez saaaaages !

Les deux couturières prirent par le bras l'hilare de service, et saluèrent le major qui se contenta d'afficher un sourire reconnaissant. Au moment de franchir la porte, l'une des deux « normales » se retourna :

- Et pas de bruit en rentrant dans le dortoir. Enfin, si tu rentres dormir…

Les yeux de l'Allemande croisèrent ceux de l'Américain et ils en rougirent légèrement. Il se décida à se rapprocher d'elle, qui était restée attablée, une bobine de fil dans les mains. Elle choisit de continuer son ourlet tandis qu'il prenait une chaise pour s'assoir face à elle, après s'être assuré de son accord.

- C'est… joli ce que vous faites. Vous êtes douée.

- Ca me plaît de faire ça. La tailleuse de la Cité. En ce moment il y a besoin.

- Et ce que vous confectionnez plaît aussi beaucoup, d'après les échos que j'ai.

Elle le remercia du regard, et ils commencèrent – enfin – à discuter.

_

Sheppard finissait sa ronde. Au moment d'arriver dans sa tente, des éclats de voix le firent se détourner. Se rapprochant de la grande table commune, à deux pas de là, il put apercevoir deux ombres, qui prenaient un thé ou un café en cette heure tardive. Il se détendit : ils étaient simplement en train de rire. Et l'ombre la plus proche l'avait aperçu.

- John ?

- Rodney… Keller.

Il se rapprocha et les deux docteurs lui sourirent.

- J'allais dormir.

- Oh. Ok, bonne nuit ! lui souhaita le scientifique.

- Ne vous couchez pas trop tard : vous avez une expérimentation à mener demain.

- J'ai trouvé un moyen de faire revenir l'E2PZ dans son réceptacle automatiquement, expliqua Rodney à Jennifer. Par un système très simple de vérin… dont j'ai l'idée depuis de nombreux mois déjà, mais je continuais à espérer que… Bref. Ca devrait marcher. Nous pourrons le remettre en place une fois partis, et laisser l'endroit comme nous l'avons trouvé.

- Excellent, fit Keller, en approuvant.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers John, dont le regard suspicieux allait de l'un à l'autre.

- Bon il va nous lâcher, lui ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, Keller ! Je pars ! Amusez-vous bien !

John tourna les talons avec un geste de renoncement, et Jennifer se tourna satisfaite vers un Rodney toujours un peu décontenancé par ces manières abruptes. Mais il lui sourit néanmoins, et leur joyeuse conversation en tête-à-tête reprit.

_

- Et là, on s'est rendu compte que c'était tout simplement Irena Tevalesque qui nous volait le cacao tous les matins… et les petites cuillères.

Eva rit en écoutant la fin de l'histoire du major, plutôt fier de son effet. Elle chercha cependant à prendre la défense de son amie :

- Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça d'elle. Elle n'est pas comme ça normalement. Ce sont les hormones. C'est un peu particulier.

- Oui, elles sont nombreuses à agir différemment à cause de... la grossesse.

- Ca vous rajoute des soucis.

- On fait avec. Ca doit leur en ajouter aussi.

Elle sourit et se reconcentra sur le vêtement qu'elle fronçait. Il la contempla un petit moment avant de remarquer :

- Mais vous, vous n'avez rien. Pas d'effet secondaire ?

- Et bien… Vous ne me connaissiez pas avant ma grossesse.

- C'est vrai. Elle a peut-être fait de vous quelqu'un de formidable pendant la gestation, et vous redeviendrez insupportable une fois l'accouchement passé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, amusée.

- En fait si, j'ai un effet secondaire, avoua-t-elle.

- … Le fait de vomir tout le temps ?

- Oh. Non. Ca c'est normal ! Je suis toujours comme ça.

- Oh…

Ca n'eut pas l'air de le rassurer.

- En fait au début je pensais que j'avais le même problème que ces filles, qui sont devenues… nym… nymphio…

- Nymphomanes ?

- Oui, voilà.

Quelques notions d'anglais manquaient encore à son panel.

- Mon Dieu, rit-elle, quand je pense que d'habitude les militaires rêvent de pouvoir avoir une femme dans leur lit, et que maintenant qu'elles seraient partantes, ils refusent parce qu'ils ont trop peur à cause de… ce qui est arrivé au docteur Hoacks, au moment de l'avortement. Et encore, là ce n'étaient que ses mains !

Si la remarque le surprit, il ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en imaginant la chose. Des marines dragués à outrance, mais tétanisés à l'idée de conclure, et ce depuis plusieurs mois. Cela le ramena à sa propre situation, mais il le prit avec philosophie.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais parue particulièrement entreprenante avec personne, remarqua-t-il. Enfin, jamais de façon exagérée comme elles !

- Pourtant j'avais – et j'ai toujours d'ailleurs – des pensées pas toujours très catholiques concernant certaines personnes.

Il afficha sa stupéfaction devant l'aveu ; elle baissa simplement les yeux sur son ouvrage. Il attendait un rougissement ou au moins un pincement de lèvres, mais non : elle faisait juste attention à ce qu'elle était en train de faire, comme si elle parlait de la pluie et du beau temps, et continua :

- Mais réflexion faite, c'était toujours la même personne. Vous.

- Ow.

Elle leva un visage placide vers lui, singulièrement sonné – d'étonnement et de joie – par la nouvelle.

- Et en fait, je me suis rendue compte que mon « effet secondaire » était autre chose. C'est tout simplement que de temps en temps, je me désinhibe : je laisse ma pensée aller plus loin que je n'ai l'habitude de l'y autoriser, et je dis ce que je pense, mais que je me retiens toujours de dire. Par exemple, je me souviens de vous avoir parlé du fait que je n'avais pas vomi d'ananas, chose que je n'aurais jamais dite en temps normal. Comme vous me plaisez, et bien je laisse mon imagination vagabonder sur vous, ou je vous dis ce que j'ai envie de vous dire, en perdant ma timidité, ou des fois mon bon sens.

Il fronça les sourcils pour intégrer ce qu'elle venait de prononcer. Et à la réflexion… c'était complètement positif.

- Wow, c'est… le meilleur effet secondaire que je n'ai jamais vu.

Elle rit en prenant une épingle pour tenir son travail. Elle avait l'air tellement tranquille et détachée de ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, que c'était lui qui se sentait timide. Pourtant elle souriait, apparemment contente d'elle. Il l'était au moins autant, et son cœur battait à tout rompre. Est-ce que c'était le moment pour faire un geste, franchir un pas, contourner la table entre eux deux et l'arracher à son ouvrage ? Elle n'avait pas l'air d'en demander autant, fixée sur son travail, sans un coup d'œil pour lui. Est-ce qu'elle était seulement consciente de ce qu'elle venait de révéler ?

Il choisit la méthode douce pour aller plus en avant avec cette femme enceinte, dans une tente mal éclairée réservée à l'atelier couture, sur une autre planète, à minuit trente-cinq. Il avança délicatement la main par-dessus la table, pour lui saisir le poignet puis, comme elle abandonnait son étoffe, prendre sa main dans la sienne. Elle se tourna enfin vers lui, et il rassembla encore son courage pour lui dire avec un beau sourire un peu ému :

- Vous me plaisez aussi, Eva.

Elle parut également un peu émue, souriant faiblement, et alors qu'il allait se soulever pour rapprocher son visage du sien, elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête :

- _Entschuldigung… Was haben Sie gesagt ?_

- P… pardon ?

- _Können Sie bitte das wiederholen, was Sie gerade gesagt haben ?_

Il s'était rassis sur sa chaise, lui lâchant la main, totalement décontenancé. Elle semblait l'être aussi, et ils regardèrent l'autre d'un air désespéré :

- Eva, je ne comprends pas l'allemand…

En l'entendant, elle porta d'un coup les mains à sa bouche, le regard effrayé.

- Vous… vous allez bien ?

_- Oh mein Gott ! __Ich verstehe englische Sprache nicht mehr !_

Et devant son air affolé, et surtout sa persistance à ne plus parler anglais, il prit peur lui aussi.

Car oui, la situation pouvait encore empirer.

**_V C'est tordu, mais qu'est-ce que je ferai pas pour retarder le moment fatidique ! V_**

_- « Nous devrions atteindre Atlantis dans une dizaine de jours, peut-être moins. Le nouveau contingent a hâte d'arriver. »_

- Et nous avons hâte de le recevoir !

Sam fit tout son possible pour que son sourire ne paraisse pas trop crispé à Caldwell.

- Colonel, elles… l'équipe de Sheppard et de Lorne revient.

Elle se tourna vers Chuck, qui venait de lui donner une bonne raison de couper la communication avec le Dédale. Caldwell comprit et la salua avant que l'écran ne s'éteigne. Elle soupira puis ordonna l'ouverture du vortex, avant de se rendre dans le hangar où tous les Jumpers allaient atterrir, comme le voulait la routine. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, elle ne descendait plus des appareils.

Elle avança à contre-courant du flot de femmes qui se dispersaient, remarquant au passage qu'elles avaient à présent indéniablement la silhouette de la femme enceinte. Puis elle atteint ses deux seconds, et fut très surprise de les trouver plus fatigués encore que d'habitude.

- Ca va ?

Sheppard et Lorne la regardèrent, les yeux cernés et l'air las.

- Je vous ai mis tous les deux sur la direction du camp pour que ce soit moins lourd, et vous revenez complètement éreintés. Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Babel, lui répondit Sheppard.

Lorne avait l'air trop dépité pour pouvoir donner des explications.

- Babel ?

- Apparemment, l'entrée dans le sixième mois provoque un… total oubli des langues autres que maternelles, déclara John.

- Ce qui veut dire…

- .. que les Espagnoles ne parlent plus qu'espagnol, les Chinoises ne parlent plus que chinois, la Turque ne parle plus que turc…

- … et les Allemandes ne parlent plus qu'allemand…

- Depuis avant-hier matin.

- Avant-avant-hier soir en fait. Tard.

Les deux hommes étaient désespérés par ce fait, mais Sam réagit tout autrement et ses yeux pétillèrent d'amusement tandis que le coin de ses lèvres se relevait dans un sourire contenu. Les effets euphorisants du contrôle Furling n'avaient pas tout à fait disparus…

- C'est incroyable !

- Ah vous trouvez ça amusant ?

- Excusez-moi, John, mais oui ! Ca pourrait être pire non ?

Sheppard et Lorne se regardèrent, comme profondément vexés : elle ne comprenait pas leur douleur. Le lieutenant-colonel l'expliqua :

- Vous savez combien il y a de langues différentes parlées par les femmes de cette expédition ? Dix-sept, sans compter l'anglais.

- Peut-être seize, concéda Lorne. On ne connait pas trop le dialecte d'Ana Ulkatrachtevoana, les Russes ont l'air de la comprendre mais elle ne comprend pas les Russes, elle a peut-être juste des problèmes d'audition…

- Quoiqu'il en soit la _moindre_ petite information devient une _torture_ à faire passer. Quand on énonce les tâches hebdomadaires on a l'impression d'expliquer la théorie de la relativité !

- Non, ça c'est parce qu'aucune d'entre nous n'aime faire la vaisselle : elles font exprès de ne pas comprendre.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent bizarrement avant de se consulter mutuellement : c'était une chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas pensé.

- Plus sérieusement : c'est arrivé d'un coup ?

- Oui. A toutes en même temps.

- Et comment avez-vous fait ?

Sam avait toujours l'air de follement s'amuser de la nouvelle. Sheppard un peu moins quand il expliqua :

- Heureusement on a des hommes sur place qui parlent espagnol – bel accent Lorne -, allemand, mandarin – du coup via les idéogrammes il se fait comprendre de ceux qui parlent cantonais - russe, un peu français, hébreu, et polonais – ce qui ne sert à rien en fait vu qu'on n'a pas de Polonaise… Enfin bref, ils ont fait la traduction.

- Mais pour les autres ?

- Ben il y a des femmes qui parlent DEUX langues, quand elles ont deux langues maternelles, ou on été élevées dans un contexte de bilinguisme. Il y a ainsi quelques Canadiennes qui maîtrisent autant le français que l'anglais, et ça a bien servi pour communiquer avec les Belges francophones… dont Elise Van Tulck, qui faisait ensuite la traduction pour les Belges flamandes, vu que par ses parents elle connaît les deux langues.

- C'est assez drôle !

- Mais pas fini : parmi ceux qui parlent flamand se trouve Ilse Staad, qui a un père hollandais mais a une mère brésilienne : elle pouvait donc faire la traduction en portugais pour les Portugaises et les Brésiliennes. Et parmi celles qui comprenaient le Portugais se trouvait Aiko Mitashi dont le père a été diplomate pendant son enfance au Brésil, et qui était capable ensuite de faire la traduction à ses petites camarades Japonaises. Et je ne vous dit pas combien de temps nous avons mis à comprendre l'histoire du comment elles maîtrisaient deux langues.

- Vous vous êtes donc bien débrouillés !

- Oui, et non. Parce qu'il restait encore le turc, le coréen, le grec, le persan, le suédois, le pakistanais, un dialecte chinois bizarre, le roumain, l'arabe, le hongrois…

- Bref.

- Bref : pour les autres, Lorne a fait des petits dessins.

Carter regarda le major avec un grand sourire surpris. Il confirma :

- Hé oui : on a fait une sorte de Pictionnary dès qu'il y avait une nouvelle à faire passer.

- Vous êtes doué, elles ont presque tout compris, remarqua Sheppard. Sauf cette histoire avec les toilettes…

- C'est culturel ! se défendit Evan.

Sam continuait à énormément s'amuser. Eux nettement moins. Elle annonça avec un grand sourire :

- Et bien je crois qu'on va déplacer un tableau dans le mess, pour que vous expliquiez à celles qui ne peuvent pas comprendre que le traitement pour cette fois-ci c'est fruit du dragon en conserve avec son jus, un litre Coca-Cola normal et six-cent-seize millilitres de lait de cette espèce de chameau de C5-816. Et le Furling voudrait qu'elles prennent le tout en même temps, pour une question de réaction chimique.

- Lait et Coca ça ne fait pas très bon ménage, remarqua Sheppard.

- Oh non, encore…

Lorne prit un air encore plus dépité mais ils ne l'interrogèrent pas sur la raison de son soupir.

- Vous leur expliquerez donc bien qu'il risque d'y avoir des effets secondaires, n'est-ce pas major ?

- … Colonel, vous ne voulez vraiment pas me dire lequel de mes hommes vous a confié que je dessinais à mes – très rares - heures perdues ?

**vVv**

- Des séances de préparation à l'accouchement ?

Dans le bureau de Sam, assis aux côtés de Keller et de Teyla, John répéta la suggestion de son supérieur.

- Il va bien falloir y penser, oui. Le jour J ce sera la course, il faut que cela se passe au mieux, argumenta Sam.

- Les enfanteuses athosiennes pourront venir leur expliquer. Elles ont préparé de nombreuses mères à la naissance de leur enfant.

John leva un instant les yeux pour s'imaginer 80 femmes assises dans la plaine, face à trois vieilles, en train de haleter comme pour le jour de l'expulsion. L'incongru de l'image l'aurait fait rire s'il n'avait pas à être en charge d'organiser tout cela, en prenant en compte le fait que ces 80 femmes parlaient dix-huit langues différentes bien sûr. Carter le coupa dans ses réflexions :

- Il faudrait aussi que les hommes se préparent à pouvoir superviser un accouchement.

- … Pardon ?

- Le seul médecin qui sera capable d'aider ce jour-là en plus des trois enfanteuses athosiennes sera Hoacks.

- Et peut-être celui du Dédale !

- J'espère que nous en aurons fini avant qu'il n'arrive, John…

Soupir du lieutenant-colonel.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, quatre professionnels… enfin, trois et demi… et quart, cela ne suffit pas pour 80 accouchements simultanés.

- Surtout si vous reconnaissez l'incompétence de l'un d'entre eux.

- Incompétence qu'il clame, nota Teyla.

- En temps que femmes, j'aiderai, Teyla aidera, nous feront appel à des Athosiennes volontaires, mais il faudra _forcément_ avoir recours à plus d'hommes que les seuls infirmiers. Il faut qu'en cas de non-disponibilité de ceux qui ont le savoir-faire dans ce domaine, d'autres soient capables de réagir. Ces hommes n'auront peut-être pas besoin d'intervenir, mais il vaut mieux parer à toute éventualité.

- Beckett me manque…

John fit la moue, puis suggéra :

- Dans ce cas on demande des volontaires ? Il y a peut-être des hommes qui sont prêts à faire accoucher leur binôme, et inversement des femmes qui sont prêtes à remettre leur vie entre leurs mains…

Les femmes considérèrent l'option. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, et, chance pour John, il était obligatoirement dispensé de cette délicate formation et son éventuelle épreuve pratique. Ce fut pourtant lui-même qui nota, embêté :

- Ceci dit, demander aux trente-huit femmes qui ne parlement plus anglais si elles sont d'accord pour que leur binôme les fasse éventuellement accoucher si la sage-femme n'est pas disponible, ça me semble un peu compliqué comme entreprise…

- Vous vous débrouillerez, John, assura Carter, acquise à l'idée. Qu'en pensez-vous, Jennifer ? Vous vous sentez capable d'enseigner les rudiments de l'accouchement à une horde de mâles paniqués ?

Le médecin n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de l'entretien. Elle fixait maintenant le sol, les sourcils froncés, la main sur l'estomac, et surtout la bouche grimaçante.

- Jennifer ?

- Excusez-moi je dois sortir : le mélange de ce midi ne passe vraiment pas…

**v**

Elle était à nouveau devant la cuvette, et il était comme d'habitude auprès d'elle. Sauf que cette fois, Eva était debout, concentrée et en forme, et Lorne était un peu en retrait, appuyé contre le lavabo.

- … Ca ne vient pas ? Avec tout ce que vous avez avalé vous n'avez pas envie de… ?

Elle le regarda, aussi surprise au lui, et s'assied sur le bord de la baignoire en réfléchissant :

- _Kein Problem._

Puis elle leva la tête vers lui en souriant, haussant les épaules :

-_ Ich bin OK !_

_-_" OK " ?

- _Ich glaube._

_-_ Ca je ne comprends pas par contre, mais… _gut_.

Elle rit de le voir se mettre à sa langue. Il maîtrisait _un_ mot. En fait, ce qui aidait surtout c'étaient les mimiques sur-expressives qu'ils adoptaient tous les deux pour montrer qu'ils plaisantaient.

- Enfin tant mieux… Vous êtes bizarre, vous savez ?

-_ Sie können mir alles sagen, was Sie wollen, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht._

- Je ne comprends rien du tout, mais vous dites ça avec un tellement beau sourire que ce doit être très intéressant.

- _Aber setzt du zuzulächeln fort, das kräftigt mich… Und dann bist du so sexy, wenn du zulächelst…_

Le major tiqua, intrigué :

- Là je crois que j'ai compris un mot…

… s'il ne se faisait pas d'idées. Mais la façon dont elle le regardait, toujours assise sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux pétillants et le sourire aux lèvres, lèvres qu'elle était en train de mordiller comme si elle avait fait une blague… ça ne trompait pas. Quelque chose lui disait que ses hormones avaient encore leur part de responsabilité dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit. De son côté, face à elle, il avait la même attitude, le même regard, sauf qu'il n'avait pas un ventre rebondi qui l'empêchait de croiser les bras.

Elle finit par tendre une main vers lui, qu'il saisit pour l'aider à se relever. Seulement ils ne voulurent pas en rester là pour cette fois : ils ne se lâchèrent pas et il la rapprocha de lui, encore et encore, sans qu'ils ne se quittent des yeux.

Un petit choc au niveau de leurs abdomens les fit sortir de leur torpeur, et ils baissèrent tous deux le regard vers l' « obstacle » qui les empêchait de se coller plus l'un à l'autre. Un simple ventre, occupé par ailleurs. Ils étouffèrent un rire commun et elle se reconcentra la première sur le visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Les mots étaient inutiles, et au fond presque malvenus. Elle passa simplement une main douce sur sa joue, et comme il caressait son bras en profitant de l'instant, il se rendit compte que la suite n'allait pas forcément être aisée… ballon de football entre eux oblige. Elle se mordit les lèvres quand elle constata que le regard de l'officier s'était à nouveau abaissé ; mais comme elle souriait et que ses yeux pétillaient toujours, il se dit que ce n'était pas signe qu'elle était mal à l'aise, mais plutôt au contraire qu'elle se posait la même question. Il plaça donc sa main sur sa hanche, et la mit légèrement de côté pour mieux pouvoir la coller contre lui – tout en ayant quelques problèmes techniques pour que ses bras arrivent à faire le tour complet de sa taille.

Ce fut elle, un peu contorsionniste, qui prit délicatement son visage entre ses mains pour venir doucement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_**Ben non, Miyu, ils ne se sont pas tournés autour pendant deux chapitres encore, héhé.**_

**_Bon, le Leva, vous avez eu votre dose, je vais un peu le calmer, promis, c'était le chapitre où je me faisais plaisir avec._**

_**Un peu de traduction, sans assurance de la justesse de l'emploi de la langue allemande (merci aux traducteurs en ligne et à ma première prof d'allemand)…**_

_Premier dialogue Lorne/Eva :_

_E - Pardon. Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?_

L - P… Pardon ?

_E - Est-ce que vous pourriez répétez ce que vous venez juste de dire. […] Oh mon Dieu ! Je ne comprends plus l'anglais !_

_**Deuxième dialogue :**_

_E - Aucun problème. Je suis OK !_

L - « OK » ?

_E - Je crois._

L - Ca je ne comprends pas par contre, mais… bien. Enfin tant mieux… Vous êtes bizarre, vous savez ?

_E - Vous pouvez me dire tout ce que vous voulez, mais je ne comprends toujours pas._

L - Je ne comprends rien du tout, mais vous dites ça avec un tellement beau sourire que ce doit être très intéressant.

_E - Mais continue de sourire, ça me réconforte. Et puis tu es tellement sexy quand tu souris…_

L - Là je crois que j'ai compris un mot…

_**Bon, le côté objectif de l'auteur est à retravailler, je le reconnais…**_

_**Si ma connexion me le permet, j'envoie le prochain chapitre dans la semaine ; il devrait finir par se passer un peu plus de choses dedans que dans celui-ci. Désolée de ne pas vous avoir livré un chapitre plus trépidant !**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews. Mention spéciale à Belmene et Torry qui viennent de nous rejoindre sur cette fic. Et à Caprice qui laissait sa première review aussi ! Recevoir des avis de nouveaux lecteurs m'a motivée pour publier ce chapitre maintenant (il est en revanche un peu plus court que les précédents, faute à cliffhanger).**_

_**Belmene : **_Un grand merci pour cette review enthousiaste, c'est un plaisir de recevoir de tels compliments. En ce qui concerne les séances de préparation à l'accouchement avec les protagonistes que tu as cité, il y a de l'idée, tu pourras le constater dès le premier paragraphe de ce chapitre !

_**Emicrazy : **_Hé non, je ne suis pas étudiante en médecine, mais vu tes reviews, je m'étais laissée dire que toi tu l'étais ! Par contre j'ai dix infirmières dans la famille proche (c'est une grande famille, je l'accorde), ça peut expliquer que le sujet ne m'ait pas fait peur (le fait que j'aime bien les idées tordues aussi peut l'expliquer). Pour ce qui est d'avoir le temps d'écrire, il est temps de vous annoncer que je n'ai écrit que trois pages de cette fic depuis le mois de mars : j'avais BEAUCOUP de chapitres d'avance, il faut dire qu'elle mûrit depuis un moment. Maintenant j'arrive au bout de mon avance, mais aussi de mes examens, je vais pouvoir me replonger dedans. Pour ce qui est des accouchements… Vous pressentez toutes que ce sera chaotique, et c'est marrant je ne vois pas du tout pourquoi…

**_Torry_** : Un immense merci encore pour avoir pris la peine de tout reviewer avec autant d'enthousiasme ! J'espère que la suite de plaira !

* * *

**J + 42**

- Vous lui demandez de respirer comme on leur a appris. Puis vous vous placez bien en face et _surtout_ vous restez calmes… Major Lorne, c'est par ici que ça se passe !

Jennifer l'avait apostrophé devant ses hommes, qui comme lui étaient assis sagement dans une tente militaire, à écouter Keller décrire un accouchement. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait eu un moment d'égarement, quand il avait jeté un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur, où un groupe de femmes guidé par une vieille Athosienne et un ou deux traducteurs faisaient des exercices prénatals. Et parmi elles il y avait une blonde à laquelle il tenait énormément.

- Pardon docteur, c'est bon, je suis.

- Vous la retrouverez après mon exposé. Tenez, venez plutôt nous faire un schéma au tableau. Et vous Rodney, arrêtez de faire cette tête et écoutez bien, c'est pas parce que je serai avec vous le jour J que je serai en état de vous guider.

- Hélas… Mais j'ai jamais demandé à être ici : vous m'avez obligé.

- Donc, comme je disais, une fois que les contractions se rapprochent…

**v**

- Bonjour, Katie, c'est vous qui êtes en charge du repas de ce midi ce crois ?

- Salut, colonel. Yep, c'est ma pomme.

- Mm, quel est le menu ?

- Betteraves vertes du potager pour l'entrée.

- Les plantes filées par les Iliens ? C'est vert je vous l'accorde, mais j'aurais pas appelé ça « betterave »… Ensuite ?

- Poiscaille du coin avec du riz du bercail ou des patates bulgliennes.

- J'en reviens pas qu'un seul poisson pêché ici suffisse à nourrir tout le monde…

- Il pesait 120 kilos, le bestiau.

- Et en dessert ?

- Compote de trucs.

- Ah, la bouillie de P5-716 ?

- Ouais. C'est hyper bon.

- Je vous l'accorde, mais je n'ai jamais osé demander ce qu'ils mettaient dedans.

- Vu la couleur, je pense que vous avez bien fait.

**v**

- Alors major ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- … Mmm ? Vous m'avez parlé, Zelenka ?

**v**

**J + 43**

- Dites, vous parlez russe, vous ?

- Un soldat russe, ça parle russe en général, docteur Hoacks.

- Super. Vous pourriez aller voir la petite dame, là-bas ? Celle qui s'agite en levant les bras ? Elle essaye d'expliquer un truc assez grave mais c'est en russe, je ne comprends rien.

- Ah, non : elle, elle est Grecque.

- Et il y a quelqu'un qui parle grec ici ?

- Non… Je vais chercher le major Lorne.

**v**

- Sheppard ?

- Hoacks ?

- Les douches des femmes viennent de brûler.

- Sin Yi, encore ?

- Oui. Elle nous a fait comprendre qu'elle avait fait un feu pour se réchauffer.

- Vous devriez vraiment l'analyser, doc.

- Fournissez-moi un traducteur cantonais, et je le fais sans problème.

**v**

- Alors docteur Keller ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- Ne m'en parlez pas, Radek ! J'éprouve une nouvelle et profonde haine envers les pyromanes.

**v**

**J + 44**

- ¡ Me robó mi vestido!

- _Il y a la queue devant les douches des hommes tout le temps maintenant ! Quand est-ce que les nôtres seront réparées ?_

- Эти повара девочки подобно картофелю, прекращают просить его делать пищу!

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas possible, pour le strip-tease ?

- 私は常にテーブルにサービスされる最後の人です !

- Major Lorne ? Vous nous écoutez ?

- Mmm ?

**v**

- Je n'arrive plus à dormir avec ce ventre. C'est terrible, mon dos me fait souffrir.

- … J'ai un matelas spécial ici, si vous voulez, Jennifer, je peux vous le passer en attendant que vous accouchiez.

- Oh ! Merci, Rodney !

**v**

- Colonel Sheppard ? Vous nous rejoignez pour dormir à la belle étoile ?

- Je leur ai dit que si j'avais _un peu_ ronflé, c'était juste parce que j'étais très fatigué.

- Bien sûr.

- Arrêtez de rire, Hoacks, ou je réquisitionne votre plaid pure laine pour la nuit fraîche qui s'annonce.

**v**

- Alors Rodney ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- Salut Radek. Séjour fatiguant. J'ai mal dormi.

**v**

**J + 45**

- 私はおなかがすいています！

- Ela tem fome.

- Ze is hongerig.

- _Elle a faim_.

- Elle a faim, colonel.

- Quoi ? Elle a fait appel à quatre traductrices juste pour me dire ça ?

**v**

-_ Ich mag es, wenn man beide. Evan. Es geschieht nicht oft, das ist schade._

- Je serais sans doute d'accord avec toi, Eva. Si je parlais allemand.

- (Soupir).

- (Soupir).

**v**

- Heu… Alors Erika ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- Hej doktorn Zelenka. Det behöver knappast nämnas, som jag inte förstår.

**vVv**

**J + 46**

**-** John.

Carter venait saluer le lieutenant-colonel qui sortait du Jumper, au milieu de la centaine d'autres Atlantes qui revenaient de P4G669. Toutes les Terriennes affichaient le ventre protubérant de la femme enceinte se rapprochant du terme, et leurs binômes les aidaient à porter leurs bagages. Aucune ne souriait, elles avaient plutôt l'air lasses. Les hommes qui les accompagnaient aussi. Le colonel jeta un coup d'œil amer au tableau et se tourna vers sa supérieure en soupirant :

- Elles n'en peuvent plus, elles ont prit six kilos chacune, les hommes en ont perdu trois, elles n'arrivent plus à dormir, du coup nous non plus, elles se fatiguent à une vitesse folle, et par conséquent nous aussi, et ne pas comprendre l'anglais pour certaines n'arrange pas le tout. Sans compter que le manque de confort du camp rend tout plus difficile. En bref : la morosité nous gagne, et il reste encore trois semaines à tenir.

- Et le Dédale doit arriver dans quatre jours…

Sans plus de préambule, Carter avait enfoncé encore plus le moral de Sheppard, seulement cinq minutes après son retour au bercail.

- Ca va être juste, comprit-il.

- Plutôt oui. J'ai vu avec le Furling : il les fait accoucher dans trois retours. Ce qui laissera 24 heures pour que tout se finisse, avant l'arrivée de Caldwell.

- Bien… J'ai peut-être une idée pour éloigner un moment de Dédale de la Cité…

- Un plan B me semble en effet indispensable, soupira Carter. Neleia fait une conférence cet après-midi sur sa propre expérience de l'accouchement Furling… elle est prévue depuis longtemps, mais avec cette histoire d'oubli de l'anglais je la repousse depuis des jours en espérant que la mémoire leur revienne. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, j'ai organisé plusieurs sessions : la première aura lieu en anglais, et des traducteurs relaieront ensuite les informations aux différentes nationalités. Il faut vraiment que ce jour des accouchements se passe le mieux possible, on doit préparer les gens au maximum.

- Et une sacrée bonne explication pour que Caldwell ne s'étonne pas de voir la moitié de la Cité en convalescence.

Ils s'échangèrent un regard profondément sérieux, et inquiet.

- John… J'ai terriblement peur de ce qui va arriver.

- Il est toujours temps de faire appel au SGC…

Elle le regarda, non convaincue :

- Je crois que nous sommes allés trop loin pour reculer.

**v**

Assis dans le bureau du psychiatre, Neleia finissait de répéter son témoignage. Parler de la façon dont s'était déroulé son propre accouchement Furling, c'était se remémorer un passage de son existence qui n'était pas forcément des plus agréables. Même si elle continuait à soutenir éperduement les Furlings, même si elle admettait avoir passé avec eux des années de franche amitié, presque de fraternité, elle devait avouer qu'il y avait eu quelques moments pénibles qu'elle avait préféré vite masquer sous de bons souvenirs : les traitements douloureux de la "machine", et les accouchements qui en avaient résulté. Elle n'avait pas vécu la pénible délivrance comme un traumatisme - les Furlings avaient toujours été aux petits soins pour elle, elle était plus qu'un animal de laboratoire - mais elle se souvenait avoir ressentit une tristesse infinie, accompagnés de pleurs malgré elle, lorsqu'elle avait donné naissance à la nouvelle génération. Hoacks l'avait aidée à mettre des mots sur ces sentiments : pour la première fois de sa vie avec la quatrième race, elle s'était sentie seule. Sans aucun autre humain pour la rassurer sur ce qu'elle vivait, pour lui dire que tout accouchement se déroulait toujours de cette façon. Sans personne pour savoir de quoi pouvait bien avoir besoin une humaine sur la table de travail. C'était peut-être le seul moment où elle s'était sentie "rat de laboratoire". Parce qu'ils avaient été heureux du résultat, alors qu'elle avait eu la nette impression que toute cette souffrance ne lui apportait rien, à elle. Et qu'elle n'avait eu personne à qui le dire, personne à qui se confier, pas même à Kschhhiiiiiaaarr ; il n'aurait pas compris. Le sentiment n'avait duré qu'une soirée : elle avait fini par se réjouir que les "enfants" soient là, en bonne santé, se dire qu'elle avait vraiment été utile, se dire que tout était au mieux, et qu'elle était prête à recommencer, en fait, pour leur bien à tous. Et elle avait enfoui cette sensation étrange au fin fond de sa mémoire, l'attribuant aux émotions de l'accouchement.

Seulement Hoacks avait voulu en savoir plus sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Au début pour se préparer à ce qu'Atlantis allait vivre le jour J, puis finalement parce qu'il avait senti qu'une douleur sourde était associé à ce souvenir, quelque chose qu'elle se cachait à elle-même. Il l'avait faite parler, et elle se sentait mieux. Il l'aidait toujours. Elle le considérait comme un ami pour cette raison.

Parler de tout cela lui avait en tout cas fait prendre conscience d'une chose : même si elle avait vécu (presque) sereinement toutes ces années avec les Furlings, ces quelques semaines passées avec les humains avaient été certes parfois difficiles, mais souvent très agréables. C'était bien, aussi, de vivre avec des gens de la même espèce. C'était bien de sentir qu'ils la comprenaient, qu'ils partageaient les mêmes envies, les mêmes petits plaisirs... Ils avaient leurs défauts, mais aussi de belles qualités. Et en témoignant sur la façon dont s'était déroulé son propre accouchement avec les Furlings, elle espérait leur rendre service, et devenir comme tout humain dans cette Cité : utile.

- C'est très bien tout cela, félicita Hoacks après qu'elle eut fini de répéter. Vous avez un regard très sain sur ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Ils se sourirent.

- On pourra parler de comment cela s'est passé après si vous voulez. Au dîner.

- Oh, non, je ne suis pas libre. » - Ses yeux pétillèrent quand elle expliqua – « Je mange avec Chuck.

- Oh… Au… au mess ?

- Non.

Il baissa la tête, se disant qu'en savoir plus serait forcer sa vie privée, mais elle précisa d'elle-même, enjouée :

- Il n'y a pas de restaurant ici, il va m'amener ailleurs, et il va cuisiner lui-même. Mais c'est comme s'il me donnait rendez-vous. Comme dans les films.

- C'est lui qui vous a dit qu'il vous donnait rendez-vous comme dans les films ?

- Il m'a dit que les humains ne font pas que aller au cinéma, ils vont aussi au restaurant, et c'est agréable. Donc il m'a dit qu'il m'emmènerait comme si c'était le restaurant.

Elle en était toute impatiente.

- Teyla va venir pour me donner une belle robe et me coiffer, et Sam a dit qu'elle allait me maquiller.

- Et bien c'est… formidable, c'est une chose que je ne pourrais pas vous apporter en effet.

Qu'elle avait changé, la petite extra-terrestre qu'il avait prise sous son aile il y avait de cela à peine plus d'un mois… Ne pas l'avoir beaucoup vu ces derniers temps accentuait encore ses transformations : c'était une vraie jeune femme, certes encore un peu étrange et enfantine, mais qui comme toutes était à présent… désirable. On ne pouvait pas dire que l'invitation du technicien canadien sortait de nulle part dans cette histoire.

Il se leva d'un coup, reprenant contenance.

Bien… Je pense qu'ils vous attendent, au mess. Si vous êtes prête, nous y allons.

**vVv**

- C'est horrible ce qu'elle est en train de leur raconter.

- Je reconnais que c'est très perturbant.

Installé à côté de lui en salle de contrôle, Sheppard avait répondu à Radek avec une moue peu ragoûtée. Voilà ce que ça coûtait d'assister en douce au début de la conférence de Neleia. Le Tchèque pianota sur son ordinateur avant de se tourner à nouveau vers John :

- Vous cherchez quel genre de planète au juste ?

- La plus éloignée possible d'ici.

- Viable ?

- Ben oui !

Le petit scientifique scruta son ordinateur puis proposa :

- Celle-ci ?

John se rapprocha de l'écran, y concentrant son attention.

- Vous ne voulez quand même pas les faire accoucher là-bas, colonel ?

L'Américain n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre, car Chuck à leur gauche sursauta d'un coup : la Porte commençait à s'ouvrir.

- A… Activation de la Porte non programmée colonel ! Excusez-moi, j'ai perdu l'habitude…

- Levez le bouclier. Colonel Carter ? appela-t-il dans son oreillette.

Le vortex s'ouvrit alors qu'il lui demandait d'arriver au plus vite. Une équipe de marines était déjà en bas prête à tirer.

- Je reçois une communication.

- Ouvrez un canal.

- Ce ne sont que des fréquences audio, précisa Radek en effectuant la manipulation.

Leurs cœurs cognaient fort : qui pouvait les contacter maintenant ? Ami ? Ennemi ? SGC ? Comment justifier qu'ils ne voulaient voir personne ?

Le silence dura quelques secondes, le temps pour les visages de s'assombrir encore plus. Enfin, une voix provenue d'outre-vortex se fit entendre.

- _« Atlantis ? »_

Une voix familière.

- _« Ici Aiden Ford, je voudrais parler au lieutenant-colonel John Sheppard. »_

**_Pub !_**

Son cœur rata un battement, tout comme ceux de Zelenka et Chuck, éberlués. Il se reprit et répondit.

- Ici Sheppard…

- _« Hey, colonel. Content d'entendre votre voix ! »_

- Et moi surpris d'entendre la vôtre.

Bon sang c'était bien la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir contacter Atlantis ! On pouvait dire qu'il avait choisi son moment.

- Que voulez-vous ?

- _« Vous proposer un marché. »_

- Venant de votre part, voilà qui m'étonne, ironisa John.

- _« Je pense que vous aurez mauvaise grâce à refuser celui-ci. »_

- Vraiment ? Il est honnête, pour une fois ?

- _« Hum… Ca dépend des points de vue. »_

Carter arriva à cet instant. Radek la mit au courant à voix basse, tandis que Sheppard continuait :

- De toute façon désolé nous ne sommes pas intéressés.

- _« J'en doute. »_

- Ecoutez, Ford, aussi content puis-je être de savoir que vous êtes toujours en un seul morceau… je présume… je dois vous dire que des choses plus importantes que de traiter avec votre bande de Robins des Bois nous préoccupent en ce moment.

- _« Comme… retrouver des amis perdus ? »_

John fit une moue qu'il ne pouvait voir.

- Mm, d'après notre dernière entrevue je ne pense pas qu'on puisse vous considérer comme des amis, je pensais venir de l'exprimer clairement.

- _« Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas de moi dont je parlais. »_

- Que voulez-vous ? intervint Sam.

Un silence répondit à sa question. Puis, sur un ton –enfin- peu assuré :

- _« Docteur Weir… ? »_

Sam et John échangèrent un regard. Ce fut lui qui préféra annoncer :

- Non, il s'agit du colonel Carter. C'est elle qui dirige la Cité à présent.

- _« Et où est le docteur Weir ? »_

Sheppard soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. Il choisit son mot :

- Disparue.

Bref silence à nouveau. Mais que voulait-il ? Sam fit signe à John de le laisser s'exprimer. Sans rien en savoir, Ford reprit la parole de lui-même.

- _« Cela vous fait beaucoup de pertes en peu de temps. »_

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher : son ancien second lui tapait un peu sur les nerfs, ces dernières années. Et l'entendre railler sur un sujet si douloureux n'améliorait pas leurs rapports.

- _« Voilà précisément ce pour quoi je viens traiter avec vous… »_

Les deux officiers se regardèrent sans comprendre. Il dit simplement :

- _« Je sais où se trouve le docteur Beckett. »_

Et leur incompréhension passa à l'incrédulité.

* * *

**_Hhh ! Mais qu'est-ce que Clio nous réserve encore ? C'est pas un peu finit ces rebondissements ?_**

**_Ben non. En même temps il n'y a plus que trois séjours à faire dans le champ de dilatation avant qu'elles n'accouchent, donc la fin est proche !_**

**_Petite traduction encore des dialogues babéliens, avec ABSOLUMENT aucune certification du bon usage des langues (mais un grand merci pour les sites de traduction en ligne) :_**

- ¡ Me robó mi vestido! _(On m'a volé ma robe ! - Espagnol)_

- Il y a la queue devant les douches des hommes tout le temps maintenant ! Quand est-ce que les nôtres seront réparées ? _(- Anglais traduit comme c'est une fic en VF :p)_

- Эти повара девочки подобно картофелю, прекращают просить его делать пищу! _(_En gros_ : Les cuisiniers nous servent toujours des pommes de terre, quand est-ce qu'on va manger autre chose ! - Russe)_

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est pas possible, pour le strip-tease ? _(- Anglais traduit again)_

- 私は常にテーブルにサービスされる最後の人です ! _(En gros : Je suis toujours la dernière servie à table !)_

- Major Lorne ? Vous nous écoutez ? _(Anglais)_

- Mmm ?_ (Universel)_

**_En ce qui concerne le dialogue sur la faim, ben elle disent toutes la même chose (« J'ai faim » pour la première et « elle a faim » pour les autres), en plein de langues : japonais, portugais, néerlandais, français puis anglais (traduit en français)._**

**_En ce qui concerne Lorne et Eva :_**

- _J'aime bien quand nous sommes tous les deux, Evan. Ca n'arrive pas souvent, c'est dommage._

- Je serais sans doute d'accord avec toi, Eva. Si je parlais allemand.

**_Et le dernier :_**

- Heu… Alors Erika ? Ca a été ce séjour ?

- _Bonjour docteur Zelenka. Inutile de demander : je ne comprends pas._

**_En espérant que vous suivez toujours, à bientôt pour la suite !_**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chers tous. Grand merci pour vos reviews, et même merci spécial car elles sont (sacrément) développées, c'est super à vous de passer du temps à écrire ce que vous pensez de cette fic. Et bravo à toutes celles qui maîtrisaient au moins une des langues évoquées aux chapitres précédents (à part le français, hein, y'a moins de mérite). Merci aussi à tous les autres qui suivent en silence, si vous voulez partager votre avis, j'ai l'air bizarre, mais je ne mords pas, au pire je fais rire.**_

_**Plusieurs choses :**_

_**1) Vous êtes plusieurs (quasi toutes en fait) à me demander si je vais suivre la trame de la saison 4 avec cette histoire de retour de Beckett. En général, j'aime bien qu'une fic s'intègre dans une saison, comme un épisode, mais cette fois-ci je dois reconnaître que j'ai déjà dévié de cette ligne de conduite, puisque Teyla sait qu'elle est enceinte, qu'elle a déjà bien avancé sa grossesse, et que les Athosiens n'ont pas du tout disparu. Donc pour résumer : tout est possible. Même que Ford pourrait bluffer au sujet de Beckett, tiens.**_

_**2) ACHTUNG : Je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça, mais je viens de modifier le chapitre précédent. Juste un passage : le début de la scène entre Hoacks et Leia, où elle revient sur son accouchement Furling. Miyu l'a judicieusement fait remarquer, la phrase manquait de nuance, finesse et psychologie. Donc je l'ai remplacée par 3 paragraphes (une version longue, c'est tout moi). Merci à Miyu pour sa bonne observation, MissSheppard, si tu y jettes un œil, dis-moi si mon passage « analyse psychologique » n'est pas trop raté. Ca ne change pas grand-chose à l'histoire, mais ça permet, pour ceux que ça intéresse, d'en savoir un peu plus sur Neleia.**_

_**3) A force de publier des chapitres de 3km, cette fic vient de dépasser la taille du « Grand Réveil » (qui comptait pourtant 45 chapitres). Ce n'est pas non plus la plus longue en français (entre 2007 et 2009 plusieurs autres ont dépassé les 100 000 mots, faut-il en déduire que les envies du moment seraient aux fics denses ?), mais c'est quand même la plus longue histoire que j'ai écrite pour le moment, et elle n'est pas finie. Voilà, c'était juste pour l'info.**_

_**Ceci fait, passons aux remerciements des reviewers non loggés :**_

**Emicrazy :**Tiens, pas de terme médical ou anatomique cette fois-ci ! Réponse à la question en point 1, et pour ce qui est de Ronon, tu as raison on ne le voit pas tellement. J'vais essayer de plus le faire participer, promis.

**Belmene :**En effet, Ford était à peu près le dernier qui manquait, on a même évoqué Elizabeth, Daniel et Teal'C, c'est dire. Est-ce que Sam a raison d'avoir peur ? Suspens…

**Julie Winchester** **: **J'sais pas si j'ai jamais pu me faire à la mort de Beckett (c'est triste, mais ça changeait de voir mourir un personnage principal), mais j'ai un début de fic sur le sujet pour quand j'aurai fini celle-ci ! Ford – SPOILER SAISON 5 – réapparaît une fraction de seconde 5x01, mais c'est juste une sorte de « vision » de Sheppard.

_**Quant à savoir d'où je sors Ford, j'ai toujours trouvé dommage qu'on ne le revoit pas après le 2x11, alors qu'il avait presque plus de potentiel en déserteur que quand il était dans SGA-1. Les scénaristes nous ont pondu la fin du 2x11 genre « peut-être qu'il s'en est sortit », et en fait ne sont jamais vraiment revenus sur le sujet (ça aurait été plus pertinent que les Réplicateurs, avouez !). Donc ben comme j'aurai voulu le réutiliser dans une fic, ben je le fais maintenant. J'suis plus à un personnage supplémentaire près. En espérant que vous suiviez…**_

_**Bon, j'arrête de discuter et je vous donne la suite, il y a pleins de trames en cours, je ne les oublie pas pour autant : la preuve, un peu de Cheia… de Neleiuck… de truc.**_

* * *

A peine la conférence finie, Hoacks se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers la salle de contrôle. Il ne l'avait pas encore atteinte quand il croisa Chuck, qui en sortait, un peu sonné par la communication qu'ils venaient de recevoir. Le psychiatre l'arrêta, le sortant de ses pensées :

- Doc ?

- Ecoutez… Je sais que vous avez invité Neleia à sortir ce soir.

Le jeune homme mit un petit moment à retomber sur terre, puis comprit, et le regarda en soupirant : il n'en attendait pas moins de Hoacks.

- Ne vous méprenez pas : c'est une bonne chose, qu'elle se divertisse, et qu'elle découvre les usages terriens…

- … et elle va même découvrir la pratique du _retard_ terrien si je continue à discuter. Doc. Ce sera un repas tout ce qu'il y a de plus inoffensif : je l'emmène sur la jetée, avec de quoi faire un pique-nique, on discute, on admire la vue, on passe une bonne soirée, je la raccompagne à sa chambre et elle va dormir. Ca changera des films.

L'Anglais secoua la tête, comme pour convaincre :

- C'est très bien. C'est très bien et elle est toute heureuse et… enfin je voulais vous remercier, pour ce que vous faites pour elle.

- Vraiment ?

Chuck ne s'attendait pas à cela. Apparemment, Hoacks non plus.

- Elle est très impatiente. Voilà ce que je voulais vous dire, vous… grâce à ça elle a le sentiment qu'elle est comme les autres. Et ça c'est super de votre part.

- … Merci.

Henry hocha la tête et laissa passer le jeune homme, qui restait perplexe. Alors qu'il était en train de repartir, le psychiatre se retourna juste pour lui dire :

- Chuck. Allez-y doucement avec elle. Très doucement. Elle est très enthousiaste, mais n'oubliez pas que c'est sa première fois pour tout.

Il acquiesça, un peu mal à l'aise, et partit préparer ses sandwiches.

**vVv**

- QUI a dit QUOI ?

La réunion expresse ordonnée par Carter avait rassemblé l'équipe SGA-1 dans le bureau de la dirigeante, comme au bon vieux temps… si l'on exceptait le fait que ce bon vieux temps date de six mois pour McKay, de presque quatre pour Teyla, deux et demi pour John, et de quinze jours pour Ronon. Et que Teyla avait entre-temps vu son ventre s'arrondir légèrement.

- FORD a dit qu'il savait où se trouvait BECKETT, répéta John à un Rodney complètement ahuri.

- Mais… mais… Mais Carson est mort !

- Ben… oui.

C'était tout ce que John était parvenu à dire. Teyla doutait aussi sérieusement :

- Etes-vous sûr de ce qu'il a affirmé ?

- C'est sans doute un piège, fit Ronon.

- Quand on lui a dit que Carson était mort, il nous a répondu que ça l'étonnait, vu qu'il l'a aperçu en début de semaine. Il lui a même parlé. On a insisté, il a eu l'air surpris, mais il n'est pas revenu sur son affirmation.

- Il était sûr que c'était Carson ?

- Oui, Teyla.

- Et vous êtes sûr que c'est Ford ?

Ronon marqua un point. Sheppard haussa les épaules : à l'oreille, ça sonnait comme Ford. Mais il se pouvait tout de même que ce ne soit pas lui.

- Piège ou pas, il faut reconnaître une chose : il sait que le docteur Beckett ne se trouve plus dans la Cité, remarqua Carter.

- Il a pu l'apprendre autrement.

Le Satédien avait l'air assuré de cela, mais elle l'était moins.

- On lui a donné rendez-vous sur une planète, avoua Sheppard.

- John ! Vous êtes complètement malade, vous avez vu comment ça s'est fini la dernière fois ?!

Il devait admettre que Rodney avait raison. Seulement…

- Seulement s'il disait vrai…

- On a _enterré_ Carson.

- … avouez que sauver un ami et avoir en plus un médecin précisément en ce moment, ce serait pas mal, non ?

Ses trois coéquipiers le regardèrent de travers.

- Vous délirez complètement !

Sam s'y attendait un peu.

- Je ne délire pas : je dis seulement qu'on devrait aller voir.

- Nous fourrer dans un truc pas net ? Juste parce que vous êtes en manque d'action ?

- Le moment me semble mal choisi pour risquer ce genre de mission, fit Teyla.

- ECOUTEZ, on va juste à ce rendez-vous, on voit ce qu'il propose, s'il est sérieux, et on repart. Une idée aussi saugrenue a forcément une raison d'exister. Et Ronon est partant.

- Seulement pour sortir un peu, précisa le Runner. Mais c'est quand même sans doute un piège.

- Oui, ben alors vous vous êtes malade aussi ! lança McKay.

Il ne démentit pas. John précisa :

- Le colonel Carter a déjà donné son accord pour la mission.

- … Sam, vous êtes bien plus atteinte que vous ne voulez l'admettre.

- Rodney ! s'écria Sam. Ecoutez : et si le piège était en fait dans l'autre sens ? Si c'était justement pour vérifier qu'en ce moment on ne sorte pas de la Cité ? Personne n'a vu d'Atlantes depuis quinze jours, sauf sur les marchés où nos achats démesurés ont paru suspects. Ca peut très bien être un moyen pour confirmer qu'il y a bien un problème sur Atlantis, si personne ne vient à ce rendez-vous. Nous l'avons toujours fait, ne pas y aller serait suspect.

SGA-1 dut reconnaître qu'elle avait raison. Elle continua :

- Et puis au moins, cette fois il cherche à _traiter_ avec nous. Il peut très bien repartir avec une cargaison de C4, et nous avec Beckett. A trois jours des accouchements, c'est une chose à tenter.

- Vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre que Carson est mort, Sam. Ca ne peut être qu'un piège…

- Daniel Jackson est mort aussi. Et pourtant… il est vivant. Les Ascensionnés sont capables de choses qui nous dépassent. Ils auraient pu le ressusciter… surtout s'ils savent que nous sommes à deux doigts de redonner vie à leurs alliés Furlings.

Teyla et Rodney semblèrent sensibles à l'argument, qui acheva de les décider, sans pour autant les transporter d'enthousiasme.

- J'ai fixé rendez-vous demain matin, précisa John, une fois que le contingent sera reparti sur P4G669. Si c'est un piège, au moins ils ne seront pas sur la Cité. Ils ne rentreront sur Atlantis qu'une fois que nous serons de retour.

- Mais le temps va passer plus vite !

- Rodney, ne soyez pas ridicule : une fois le temps nécessaire passé, ils enlèveront l'E2PZ.

- Zelenka partira avec eux, précisa la dirigeante.

- Oui, mais du coup, le séjour d'après sera décalé de quelques heures, vu qu'elles rentreront plus tard que d'habitude de P4G669, mais qu'elles doivent quand même passer vingt heures sur la Cité. On n'a franchement pas le temps pour prendre du retard dans leur gestation et…

- McKay ! coupa John. On sait. On va s'adapter.

En vérité, l'adaptation serait difficile : ils allaient perdre quelques heures dans leur timing serré, et ils ne pourraient pas faire autrement. Elles – et les bébés - avaient _besoin_ de ces heures passées sur Atlantis.

- Bon, le rendez-vous avec Ford se fait sur une planète amie, sur un forum qui plus est : ils auront du mal à nous enlever cette fois… d'autant qu'un contingent d'une dizaine de marines nous accompagnera, en mode furtif.

- Il ne restera plus beaucoup de monde dans la Cité, remarqua Teyla.

John croisa son regard et détourna les yeux, embêté. Sam s'en rendit compte et mit fin à la réunion en déclarant :

- Vous partez demain matin à neuf heures.

Le groupe se dispersa, et alors qu'ils gagnaient le couloir, John fit ralentir l'Athosienne.

- Teyla ? Je préférerais que vous ne partiez pas avec nous…

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle le regardait sans comprendre, sourcils froncés. Il était ennuyé.

- Ecoutez, vous êtes enceinte.

- Et pas impotente !

- Je n'ai jamais dit cela… Mais vous allez avoir du mal à rester dans une équipe aussi active pendant votre grossesse ! On prend des risques !

- Sans doute pas pour cette mission, John.

- On n'en sait rien !

Elle secoua la tête :

- Ecoutez… J'ai beaucoup discuté avec les femmes de cette expédition quand j'étais dans le champ de dilatation. Sur Terre, beaucoup de vos pays ont une période qu'ils appellent « congé de maternité ».

- Heu, c'est exact.

- Et il ne commence qu'au dernier mois de la grossesse. Pas au quatrième.

- Teyla ! C'est différent.

- Je pars avec vous. S'il vous arrive quelque chose, le meilleur argument pour que vos ravisseurs laissent partir quelqu'un, c'est moi : personne ne voudrait laisser une femme enceinte sans soins, n'est-ce pas ?

Il soupira.

- Vous êtes sûre que vous n'êtes pas contrôlée par le Furling vous aussi ? Vous devenez diabolique.

- Donc je viens ?

- Vous venez.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, mais il la calma :

- Mais au moindre coup de feu, je veux que vous rejoigniez Atlantis sans réfléchir.

- Merci John. De me considérer encore comme un membre de l'équipe.

Ils se séparèrent sur un signe de tête, et elle courut apporter sa robe à Neleia.

**vVv**

Jennifer et Hoacks étaient en train de boire un thé dans le mess. Au départ, elle devait lui parler du jour J, de la façon dont il allait devoir gérer les accoucheurs improvisés. Mais la discussion avait dérivé sur autre chose.

- Est-ce que vous croyez que ça se passe bien pour eux ?

- Sans doute merveilleusement bien, Henry. Nous l'avons préparée avec Teyla : elle était magnifique, n'importe quel homme aurait envie de lui sauter dessus.

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ?! s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Non.

Il respira.

- … Mais pour un simple pique-nique, elle était quand même magnifique.

Il se tendit à nouveau, sans oser rien dire. Elle leva des yeux las vers lui.

- Ecoutez : Chuck est peut-être une vraie commère, mais c'est quand même quelqu'un de gentil. Et Neleia est une adulte ! Vous n'avez pas de raison de réagir comme ça. Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, mais les siennes.

- Je sais, soupira-t-il. Je veux juste qu'elle soit heureuse, dans un bon environnement, pour mieux se construire.

- Bien sûûûr…

Le ton railleur de la médecin ne l'avait pas interpellé. Il continua :

- Je crois que je me suis trop investi dans son cas…

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- … Comment ça ?

- Pour un psychiatre, vous êtes nul.

Sur ce, elle se leva et parti sans rien ajouter. Et il se dit que d'un, il était misérable, et de deux, il avait hâte que sa confrère redevienne comme avant.

**vVv**

**J + 47**

Le soleil se levait juste quand John se rendit au mess baigné de la lumière rose du matin. Il posa son plateau en face d'un Britannique à lunettes qui semblait un peu fatigué.

- 'jour Hoacks.

- 'ppard.

- Bien dormi ? Prêt à regagner votre « résidence principale » ?

- Mm.

Le psychiatre semblait avoir besoin d'un certain temps avant de se réveiller. Il avala une gorgée de café et entama une conversation, tandis que John attaquait son solide petit déjeuner.

- Il paraît que vous ne partez pas avec nous sur P4G669 ?

- Non. On est en mission.

Henry leva un sourcil d'étonnement : les missions n'étaient plus à l'ordre du jour depuis un moment. Sheppard sentit son scepticisme et expliqua :

- Il semblerait que quelqu'un ait vu notre ancien médecin-chef vivant quelque part dans la galaxie. On essaye d'en savoir plus.

- Votre ancien médecin-chef ?

- Carson Beckett. Il est arrivé ici il y a plus de trois ans avec le tout premier contingent, et il est… décédé il y a presque cinq mois.

L'Anglais hocha la tête. Il reprit une gorgée de café qui sembla lui éclaircir l'esprit :

- Mais… s'il est mort… comment il peut être vivant ?

John haussa les épaules, signe qu'il était dérouté aussi. Mais ce pouvait néanmoins être possible.

- Je suppose que c'est ça, le programme Stargate, conclut Hoacks.

- Bonjour messieurs.

Les Anglo-Saxons se tournèrent vers le Tchèque qui venait de les saluer.

- Radek ! Asseyez-vous ! On vous voit moins souvent.

- C'est parce que vous passez des semaines hors de la Cité. Moi je suis l'un des rares qui continue à vivre ma petite vie ici alors que tout le monde va sur une autre planète… remarqua le scientifique.

- Mais cette fois vous partez.

Le visage de Zelenka s'éclaira en entendant John.

- Oui ! J'ai hâte de voir à quoi ressemble la vie au grand air que vous menez.

- … C'est fatiguant.

- Et on ne mange pas très bien, nota Henry.

- Oh ?

Le sourire du Tchèque s'effaça devant le manque d'entrain des deux autres.

Un quatrième plateau atterrit sur la table, coupant une éventuelle discussion monotone sur le pourquoi du comment le camp n'était pas une sinécure. Neleia prit place à côté de John sans dire bonjour, ni même sourire. Elle avait le visage fermé et, une fois n'était pas coutume, l'air d'avoir mal dormi. Son mutisme interpella les trois hommes qui se turent, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Une fois assise, elle ouvrit enfin la bouche, plus polie, mais pas forcément plus joyeuse :

- Bonjour Henry, bonjour John, dobrý den, Radek.

Aux regards interrogateurs de John et Henry, Radek répondit qu'il parlait un peu tchèque avec elle, quand ils travaillaient tous les deux sur le vaisseau. Elle maîtrisait quelques mots.

Neleia avait entamé son pancake sans chercher à discuter, perdue dans ses pensées. Sheppard l'en tira, histoire de voir ce qui n'allait pas :

- Bien dormi, Leia ?

- Pas beaucoup et pas bien.

- Et… ça s'est bien passé hier soir ?

Hoacks n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question, arrivant tout de même à la formuler sur un ton détaché. Radek et John fronçaient les sourcils, ne sachant à quoi il faisait référence. Le regard du psy croisa celui de Neleia, qui lâcha ses couverts pour répondre, dépitée :

- Chuck ne m'a pas embrassée.

John avala de travers tellement la phrase lui sembla étrange, Radek écarquilla les yeux en attendant la suite, et Henry se redressa, l'air grave.

- Comment ça ?

- On a mangé, et il m'a ramenée devant ma chambre, il a dit bonsoir et il est parti.

Elle semblait cruellement déçue. Etait-ce parce qu'un instant, elle avait espéré vivre ce que toute femme de son âge avait déjà vécu – un simple échange de baiser – ou espérait-elle autre chose, entamer une histoire avec quelqu'un, se dire qu'elle n'était plus seule ? Quelle était exactement la nature de ses sentiments pour le technicien ? Hoacks n'osait la questionner, cela ne regardant pas ses deux voisins, et peut-être même pas lui-même. Il hésita puis finit par demander :

- Votre rendez-vous a duré longtemps ? Vous êtes rentrés à quelle heure ?

- Minuit.

Sheppard et Zelenka échangèrent un regard, comprenant la nature de la soirée de la veille. Hoacks haussa les épaules, en réfléchissant dans un soupir :

- Minuit c'est une heure normale pour rentrer… Il n'a pas écourté votre repas, donc il a du apprécier…

- Jennifer m'a dit que s'il m'aimait bien, il allait m'embrasser. Et dans les films, c'est ce qu'il se passe.

Les yeux du psychiatre s'abaissèrent vers la table. Elle n'était pas encore consciente que certains sujets étaient à aborder plutôt entre femmes, qu'au milieu d'hommes dont elle était plus ou moins proche.

- Hé bien… c'est pas systématique, fit John, pour la rassurer un peu. Ca peut s'être très bien déroulé, lui avoir beaucoup plu, et qu'il remette ça à plus tard.

- Exactement ! enchaîna Henry, heureux de l'intervention de l'officier. Regardez : les Américains peuvent se donner six rendez-vous de suite sans que rien ne se passe.

John le considéra un moment. Il finit par murmurer :

- Ca dépend des Américains…

- Est-ce que vous avez passé une soirée agréable ? interrogea Radek, pour entrer, pas très à l'aise, dans la conversation.

- Oui. On a beaucoup parlé.

- C'est très bien, encouragea Henry sans excès de conviction. Et est-ce qu'il vous a dit en parlant que ça lui avait plu aussi, et que vous alliez recommencer ?

- Non.

- … Oh.

Les trois hommes rentrèrent la tête dans les épaules. Leur expérience, même masculine, en matière de relations leur avait appris que ceci par contre n'était pas forcément positif. Le silence dura un peu, et Neleia finit par demander, presqu'au bord des larmes :

- Est-ce je suis jolie ?

La question les surprit, et John fut le premier à répondre, l'air rassurant et, il fallait bien l'avouer, un brin charmeur.

- Oui, vous êtes jolie. Je dirais même que vous êtes belle, une des plus belles femmes de la Cité… et je m'y connais.

Une beauté réelle, exotique, minuscule mais bien proportionnée, des traits de mannequin, mais avec un naturel époustouflant. Tous les hommes avaient au moins laissé une fois, malgré eux, traîner leurs yeux sur sa silhouette. Seulement, c'était aussi une beauté troublante, et tout le monde ici connaissait son passé étrange, qui faisait aussi peur que son visage attirait l'œil.

Elle lança un regard à Sheppard, entre le « c'est vrai ? » et le « vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir », et Radek reprit à son tour :

- Vous êtes très belle, Neleia.

Son sourire augmenta un peu, et elle se tourna vers Hoacks, resté muet. Il finit par souffler lui aussi, un peu pensif :

- Vous êtes magnifique…

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire, même si ses yeux trahissaient toujours sa déception de la veille. Elle murmura :

- Je voudrais juste être comme les autres… Savoir ce que c'est. Embrasser.

- Ah, ça viendra, Leia, assura Sheppard en se levant. La plupart d'entre nous ont attendu au moins quinze ans avant d'avoir un ou une petit(e)-ami(e). Ca ne fait même pas deux mois que vous vivez avec des humains, ne croyez pas pouvoir réussir aussi facilement là où nous avons mis tant de temps à réussir. Vous nous vexeriez.

Il l'avait dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, et elle l'avait comprit, le remerciant du regard. Il sentit au bout de quelques secondes que ce regard pourrait vouloir en dire plus, et il n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui lui apprendrait le sens du verbe, comme il l'avait fait pour « enlacer ». Il se contenta donc d'une simple phrase « et puis si c'est juste la pratique, je suis sûr que vous trouverez des volontaires », et tourna des talons tout en tapant peu discrètement sur l'épaule d'Hoacks, qui sembla se réveiller.

**v**

- Et je le répète : c'est complètement débile !

Rodney soupira. Ce devait être la sixième fois qu'elle lui répétait cette phrase depuis la veille au soir. Depuis qu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne viendrait pas sur P4G669 cette fois-ci, parce qu'il devait participer à une mission-attrape-couillons, dans laquelle Sheppard voulait absolument embarquer son équipe. Il ne lui avait pas présenté exactement comme ça, bien sûr. Mais elle avait compris ce qu'il en pensait.

- Je suis allée voir Sam, vous savez, pour lui parler de cette mission. Et bien je crois que j'aurais dû faire encore quelques tests avant de l'autoriser à reprendre le commandement !

- Je suis assez d'accord avec vous sur ce point, Jennifer.

- 'tendez, je prends ça aussi.

Keller traversa sa chambre pour aller prendre un livre épais sur une étagère, qu'elle enfourna dans son sac à dos, que McKay avait dans les mains. Elle attrapa également un magazine de mots croisés qui traînait sur sa table de nuit, et secoua la tête :

- J'ai fini tous les miens, y'a plus une seule grille de vide sur toute la Cité. J'étais contente, j'avais réussi à en trouver en français qui n'étaient pas encore faits, et ils étaient plutôt faciles vu mon niveau dans cette langue… mais comme depuis quelques temps je n'arrive plus à me rappeler un seul mot étranger…

Elle balança le papier sur son lit, et Rodney put constater qu'effectivement, c'était en français. Il tenait toujours son sac, attendant qu'elle finisse de le remplir pour le lui transporter jusqu'aux Jumpers. Faut toujours être galant avec une femme enceinte. Surtout quand ça lui donne un caractère de cochon. Jennifer ouvrit son armoire et se mit à farfouiller dedans, en reprenant :

- Mais pour en revenir à cette mission… C'est n'importe quoi.

- Ouiii. Ca ne m'enchante pas non plus d'aller jeter un coup d'œil dans un truc tordu, vous savez, ni de rencontrer un type qui m'insupporte, ces dernières années.

- Comme si on avait besoin de prendre des risques maintenant ! Comme si on avait besoin que vous vous éloignez du champ de force !

- Confier l'E2PZ à Zelenka…

- Comme si j'avais envie de me passer de vous pendant une semaine !

Il réagit après quelques secondes et fronça les sourcils. Ca voulait dire quoi ?

Elle s'était tue pour lui jeter un coup d'œil et voir sa réaction, et quand leurs yeux se croisèrent elle se contenta de rougir avant de regarder ailleurs.

- Eeeeenfin bref, je ne vais pas revenir dessus, la décision est prise, hum…

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau, ne sachant trop quoi dire. Elle finit par remarquer :

- Ca fait un peu bizarre que ce soit moi qui râle, non ? D'habitude c'est…

- D'habitude c'est plutôt moi, effectivement.

- … J'en suis consciente, vous savez. Mais je dois dire que parfois ça a du bon, de pouvoir se laisser s'emporter un peu, au lieu de se taire en soupirant.

Il ne dit rien. Il avait une récente petite idée de ce que ça faisait d'écouter quelqu'un s'énerver sans rien pouvoir dire.

- J'espère quand même que ça s'arrangera après l'accouchement, remarqua-t-elle.

- Vous n'êtes pas la seule à espérer… Enfin, sans vouloir dire que… vous êtes insupportable, c'est juste que… c'est différent et je crois que je préfère… qu'on aime mieux… qu'on aime bien quand vous êtes comme vous étiez avant. Plus… douce, calme…

Elle lui fit un petit sourire auquel il finit par répondre.

- Merci.

- Hum…

Elle reprit contenance en se tournant vers l'armoire.

- Enfin, c'est quand même une mission inutile.

- Jennif…

- Ouiii, je sais ! Fermez les yeux, j'apporte des sous-vêtements à mettre dans mon sac !

* * *

_**Je n'ai pas laissé les autres trames en plan, mais du coup nous n'avons pas vu Ford. Ce sera pour la fois prochaine, promis. En espérant que vous avez aimé ce chapitre…**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Grand merci pour vos reviews à tous, et réponse aux non-loggées :**_

_**Emicrazy : bravo pour ton exam, par contre tu m'as posé une colle avec ta question sur comment Ford a réussi à connaître les coordonnées d'Atlantis (et vous êtes deux à avoir remarqué cette incohérence) !! Pour moi elles ne changeaient jamais, puisqu'il y avait des Portes actives dans certains vaisseaux à l'époque de SG-1 (je crois). Ben du coup, je vais trouver une ruse pour justifier que Ford ait pu les contacter. Et en plus, elle va même pas être trop tordue (rdv dans qques chapitres).**_

_**Belmene : Merci ! La suite est juste dessous, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise…**_

_**Et merci et bienvenue à Christelle Sheppard qui n'a pas eu peur des 29 chapitres et a tout lu en terminant avec une très gentille review ! Et puis re-bienvenue à Torry qui va maintenant suivre comme tout le monde, semaine par semaine…**_

_**Bon, vous avez pu constater que mes histoires étaient souvent tordues. Mais vous avez quand même lu jusqu'ici. Donc le fait que la tendance persiste ne devrait pas vous faire fuir… j'espère…**_

_**Avant le truc tordu : un p'tit peu de Chuckeia/Neleiuck… Bref, on finit une trame.**_

* * *

- Prêts à partir ?

- Oui mon colonel.

- Bien, pas de retour tant que nous ne vous avons pas donné le feu vert. Ca peut prendre un moment.

Lorne fit un signe de tête à Sam et parti rejoindre le hangar à Jumper. En passant devant la console des commandes, il croisa Hoacks, chargé de son sac.

- Doc, vous vous êtes encore perdu : le hangar, c'est au-dessus.

- J'arrive.

Hoacks le laissa partir et rejoint rapidement Chuck, devant un ordinateur.

- Hey, Chuck.

Le technicien soupira, puis le salua, un peu gêné. Comme Hoacks restait à réfléchir, il se retourna vers son travail, mais seulement quelques secondes :

- Ca a été avec Neleia hier ? Non pas que je veuille… m'immiscer dans sa… dans _votre_ vie privée, mais en temps que psychiatre je suis assez intéressé par toute relation sociale classique qu'elle pourrait avoir et…

- Ecoutez, coupa le Canadien. Je sais pourquoi vous êtes là.

Henry se contenta de haussa les sourcils, signifiait qu'il espérait dans ce cas que le jeune homme allait lui répondre. Ce que Chuck fit.

- C'est vrai, je l'aime bien. Elle est amusante, très jolie, elle s'intéresse à tout… Je lui ai proposé de dîner parce que je la voyais toujours faire les mêmes choses pour s'amuser, et je me suis dit que ça pouvait être sympa de la changer un peu.

- Vous … ressentez quelque chose pour elle ?

Le jeune homme soupira en baissant les épaules. L'Anglais se mordit les lèvres, pour son manque de tact : Chuck n'était pas son patient, il n'avait pas à le faire parler.

- Pardon, ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Mais si c'est le cas, heu… rassurez-vous, vous…

- Peut-être qu'elle m'intéressait un peu. Au début. Du « pourquoi pas ».

Hoacks attendait la suite avec attention, et Chuck continua.

- Elle a pas mal d'atouts, c'est vrai. Mais je n'avais pas de but précis non plus en l'emmenant hier soir, c'était pour passer un moment ensemble, et puis voir où ça allait. Et puis…

Il soupira, ennuyé.

- Ben, parler pendant trois heures, c'est autre chose que regarder un film ensemble. Elle… elle est trop _bizarre_, doc. Elle n'est pas comme nous. Elle a ce passé, elle ne connaît rien à la vie. Essayez de discuter de tout et de rien avec elle, et ça devient vite problématique parce que… parce que ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une discussion normale, il faut tout lui expliquer ! Même si elle le prend en rigolant, même si elle comprend vite, même si elle est géniale… elle me fait peur.

Le Britannique afficha une mine grave, un peu déçu pour elle, mais obligé de reconnaître les faits : elle pouvait effrayer n'importe qui par sa singularité et sa situation si particulière. En bon psychiatre, il ne dit rien et laissa Chuck poursuivre.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir ça, doc : devoir tout lui apprendre. C'est une responsabilité énorme, je ne suis pas capable de le faire, de l'apprécier assez pour prendre autant sur mes épaules. Avec elle, ça peut pas être du « on verra ce que ça donne », elle… elle attend beaucoup de la vie : c'est comme s'il ne fallait pas la décevoir, et tout donner pour elle, tout le temps. Je… je ne suis pas prêt à faire ça. Je ne l'aime pas assez pour me lancer là-dedans.

- Rien ne vous oblige à vous lancer…

- S'il vous plaît, doc. Le moindre petit geste qu'on fait envers elle, c'est déjà un signe d'engagement : suffit de voir comment vous, Teyla ou Keller êtes venu me voir ce matin, alors que dans mon esprit c'était un simple pique-nique sympa... OK, peut-être pourquoi pas un peu plus, mais finalement au cours du repas c'était clair que non. Je crois que tout le monde a trop regardé de comédies romantiques.

Le psychiatre reconnut qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient tous espéré une belle histoire pour Neleia, une histoire parfaite, quelqu'un qui s'occuperait d'elle, lui donnant ce bonheur si attendu. Mais la vie ne fonctionnait pas comme cela. Personne ne pouvait pas faire abstraction de ce qu'elle était vraiment, une femme un peu déconcertante, qui avait grandi seule au milieu d'êtres hideux. Et ceux qui ne s'en effrayaient pas se sentaient une responsabilité de lui donner le meilleur, un meilleur épuisant qui reposait heureusement sur plusieurs épaules : celles de Hoacks, Jennifer, Teyla, un peu Sheppard, un peu Zelenka… Celui qui choisirait de lui donner le meilleur _tout le temps_, d'entamer une relation privilégiée avec elle y consacrerait une énergie considérable. Un vrai sacerdoce. Il ne pouvait reprocher à personne de ne pas vouloir s'engager sur cette voie-là, une voie qui obligerait à oublier ses propres préoccupations, à ne pas espérer un soutien traditionnel de la part d'une Neleia ignorant tout de la vie. Lui-même devait avouer avoir été parfois soulagé, surtout au début, de la voir prise en charge par Teyla ou Jennifer, histoire de s'occuper un peu de sa propre petite personne. L'être humain avait un indéniable côté égoïste.

- Je comprends Chuck. Ne vous en veuillez pas. C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et plutôt noble de votre part de ne rien tenter, puisque vous savez que ça ne mènera nulle part.

- Elle se serait accrochée direct. Si c'est pas déjà fait. Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'elle garde ses illusions sur l'amour parfait.

Ils se sourirent, mais les deux hommes étaient tristes de la tournure qu'avait prise cette histoire. Et tristes en prenant conscience que la jeune fille peinerait toujours à avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un.

- Vous, vous avez sans doute assez de patience, lança Chuck. Elle ne vous effraye pas. Vous la comprenez, et elle vous aime bien.

Hoacks resta pensif, peut-être pas aussi sûr que le technicien de sa capacité à soutenir au quotidien Neleia, malgré toute sa volonté. Sam l'empêcha de poursuivre plus loin ses réflexions :

- Chuck, composez l'adresse… Henry ! Vous n'êtes toujours pas dans le hangar ! Ils partent !

- J'y vais, j'y vais.

- Vous prenez cet escalier, vous montez deux étages puis…

- Je saiis ! Pourquoi tout le monde a l'air de croire que je suis perdu ?

Ni Sam ni Chuck n'osèrent lui répondre, et il monta bien vite rejoindre le groupe qui partait.

**vVv**

SGA-1 traversait le village où ils avaient rendez-vous, un bourg fait majoritairement de constructions en terre battue d'un ou deux étages, au beau milieu d'une terre aride. Même si la localité avait un petit air du Tombouctou des années 1900, la fraîcheur du climat et surtout les trois soleils venaient rappeler aux Terriens qu'ils n'étaient pas sur leur planète. Le village était connu d'Atlantis – c'était un grand point de commerce interplanétaire - en apparence ils s'y baladaient en toute quiétude. Mais en vérité, chacun guettait aux coins des rues et sur les terrasses, histoire de voir si des hommes de Ford ne les surveillaient pas. Ils se doutaient bien qu'il n'était pas venu en solo. Tout comme eux-mêmes n'avaient pas traversé le vortex seuls : dix marines en Jumper occultés étaient arrivés avec eux, et avaient revêtu les couleurs pégasiennes pour se fondre dans la masse et les précéder au point de rendez-vous. SGA-1 avait pris son temps pour leur permettre de se mettre en place, et c'est d'un pas tranquille qu'ils arrivèrent sur le « forum du jeu », où ils devaient retrouver Ford.

Sur cette grande place ombragée se déroulaient à longueur de journée des parties palpitantes de lênko, une version pégasienne très améliorée des dames chinoises, avec un soupçon d'awalé et un zeste d'échecs. Rodney n'en avait jamais compris les règles, à son grand désespoir car Sheppard qui s'y était essayé avait gagné plusieurs parties contre des locaux – de moins de quinze ans, certes, mais des habitués quand même. Il restait néanmoins persuadé que le lieutenant-colonel avait bougé ses pions au pif, et comme d'habitude avait profité d'une chance qui aurait eu de quoi l'inquiéter, s'il avait encore été marié.

La place était comme toujours fort calme, malgré le monde qui jouait ou observait. A deux pâtés de maisons de là, d'autres jeux attiraient les parieurs dans un boucan terrible et survolté, mais le forum était un lieu dédié au lênko et personne ne devait venir troubler la concentration des joueurs appliqués.

- Il est là.

Ronon venait de désigner un coin de la place, où des tables en pierre définitivement installées là et gravées du « damier » réglementaire accueillaient les joueurs. Ford était installé sur un banc, devant l'une de ces tables, accompagné de deux autres hommes. SGA-1 refusa poliment la proposition d'un vieux monsieur qui voulait jouer avec eux, et virent s'asseoir en face de Ford et ses acolytes.

- Colonel Sheppard…

- Ford.

- … et toute l'équipe à ce que je vois. Teyla, McKay. Dex.

Les trois le saluèrent avec plus ou moins d'animosité, Ronon étant resté debout pour continuer à jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours à la recherche d'un éventuel guetteur. Ford insista pour qu'il prenne place avec eux, et John lui fit signe d'obéir.

- Je vous présente Zolek et Siamoran, deux de mes hommes.

- Venez-en au fait, Ford.

Sheppard s'était promis de ne rien brusquer, mais il n'avait pu retenir son injonction ; il sentait l'arnaque derrière ce rendez-vous louche, et tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était d'être fixé au plus vite et de rentrer sur Atlantis s'occuper de ces dames, avec Beckett de préférence. S'il était vivant. Ford entra justement dans le vif du sujet :

- Nous savons où se trouve le docteur Beckett.

Sheppard le regarda suspicieusement :

- C'est ce que nous avions cru comprendre… Vivant ?

- Quel intérêt que je vous contacte sinon ?

En prononçant cela, Aiden avait sortit d'un petit sac en toile posé devant lui les jetons blancs, noirs et rouges qui servaient à jouer au lenkô. Il les déposa sur son terrain de jeu, invitant John à faire de même de son côté. Le lieutenant-colonel resta de marbre. Ce fut Rodney qui demanda :

- Et… comment savez-vous ça ?

- Hé bien je sais où se trouve celui qui le détient… Et comme il est avec lui…

Ford aurait voulu que sa phrase, prononcée avec une désinvolture quelque peu sur-jouée, provoque un regain d'intérêt chez ses interlocuteurs. Au lieu de cela, les quatre Atlantes lui jetèrent un regard profondément dubitatif. Ford sentit sans le comprendre qu'il avait raté son effet, mais tenta au mieux de garder son assurance.

- Vous doutez de ce que j'affirme ?

- Vous êtes en train de nous dire que Beckett serait… prisonnier de quelqu'un ? demanda John, sans conviction.

- Pas de n'importe quel « quelqu'un »… Du wraith hybride, celui que vous appelez Mickael.

Ford avait appuyé ses paroles, plus pour tenter de convaincre ses anciens coéquipiers que pour ménager un effet théâtral ; il était contrarié de devoir insister pour être cru, lui qui pensait mener le jeu. Huit yeux s'ouvrirent ronds devant lui ; il n'était pas peu fier – et soulagé – de susciter une réaction.

- Mickael aurait fait Carson prisonnier ? insista Rodney.

- Impossible, affirma Teyla.

- Racontez-nous ça.

Sheppard avait lancé l'injonction avec une pointe de sarcasme qui déplut à Ford. Mais comme le colonel venait aussi de saisir des pions de lênko pour les placer devant lui sur le damier, l'ancien lieutenant se dit que ses informations devaient tout de même intéresser Atlantis. Après une courte hésitation durant laquelle John avait avancé un premier pion blanc, il suivit en jouant un rouge, et commença :

- Je suis en contact avec ce Wraith depuis un peu plus d'un an terrien. Nous nous rendons des services mutuels, en quelque sorte…

- Une alliance d'intérêt, j'imagine, fit John en avançant un nouveau pion blancs vers les rouges de Ford.

Le colonel le cachait mieux que Rodney, mais il était tout de même surpris d'apprendre que deux fugitifs d'Atlantis étaient devenus plus ou moins copains. Décidément, Pégase était vraiment petite.

- … Il mène des expériences ça et là, dans la galaxie. » Ford en avança de quatre cases un pion rouge. « Il y a quatre mois, il a perdu un de ses laboratoires, apparemment par votre faute…

- Le village Teranien où il avait créé ses « aliens », comprit John, qui avança un de ses jetons de deux cases et le remplaça par un pion noir.

- Peut-être… Quoiqu'il en soit il s'est retrouvé obligé de se trouver de nouvelles bases, dans l'urgence. Il a fait appel à nous, et nous l'avons aidé à… « déménager » une partie de ses laboratoires…

En prononçant ceci, Aiden avait bougé trois pions rouges, encerclant le pion noir, qu'il enleva du jeu. Si Rodney écoutait attentivement ce que Ford disait, son regard n'en était pas moins focalisé sur le damier où il tentait une fois encore de comprendre le sens des coups de chacun. John, concentré, prit quatre pions de Ford, et en posa deux noirs à la place, mais McKay ne saisit pas trop quelle règle le lui permettait. Le lieutenant ne se démonta pas et lâcha :

- Il est possible que j'aie été trop curieux et que j'aie malencontreusement jeté un œil dans une cellule que nous n'avions pas le droit d'approcher… J'y ai croisé un visage connu…

Il poussa deux blancs pour mettre un rouge entre les deux, mais John ne répliqua pas. Il était bien trop absorbé par ce que son ancien subordonné lui racontait pour tenter un nouveau coup. Les trois autres n'étaient pas en reste. La partie était suspendue ; Ford jubilait d'être le centre de l'attention.

- Vous y avez vu Beckett ? souffla Teyla, incrédule.

- J'y ai vu Beckett.

- Quoi ?!

Les regards se tournèrent vers le Canadien, qui venait de réagir, et lever ses yeux du damier.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Absolument.

Les quatre coéquipiers se regardèrent. Rodney avait l'air de vouloir y croire, Ronon doutait carrément, John et Teyla ne savaient pas trop quoi penser.

- Hé bien vous vous êtes trompé, lança le Satédien.

- Je viens de vous dire…

- Ford… Beckett est mort sur Atlantis, il y a cinq mois de cela, expliqua prudemment Sheppard.

Aiden ne fronça même pas les sourcils, refusant d'office ce que les deux hommes venaient de lui dire :

- J'ai eu l'occasion de parler à ce prisonnier il y a quelques jours. Face à face. Et non seulement c'était bien Beckett, des yeux bleus à l'accent écossais, mais en plus il se souvenait de moi.

Les Atlantes montrèrent tous plus ou moins ouvertement qu'ils étaient perdus. Leur chef d'équipe finit par demander :

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Ford ?

- Une alliance. Temporaire, je vous rassure, seulement pour stopper Mickael. J'ai cru croire que c'était l'un de vos objectifs du moment.

- Nous avons beaucoup d'objectifs en ce moment, grogna John en avançant un pion sans trop réfléchir.

- Nous arrêtons ce pseudo-Wraith, vous récupérez Beckett, nous récupérons ce qui nous intéresse : tout le monde y trouve son compte, et repart de son côté.

En prononçant cela, Aiden avait avancé deux pions simultanément. John restait les yeux dans le vague à fixer le damier, soit pour planifier un nouveau coup, soit pour considérer la proposition du déserteur qui lui faisait face. Teyla et Ronon attendaient sa réponse, Rodney oscillait entre attente et envie de tenter à nouveau de comprendre ce jeu stupide. Sheppard finit par se redresser pour regarder son ancien coéquipier dans les yeux :

- Ce n'est pas possible, Ford. Navré.

- Mais… et Carson ? se réveilla McKay.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, Rodney, insista Sheppard. Votre marché n'est pas intéressant. Rien ne nous garantit que Beckett est vivant dans l'histoire, et en ce moment nos priorités sont ailleurs… » - Il réfléchit – « Si, par contre, vous êtes d'accord pour rentrer sur la Cité, je suis sûr que l'on peut vous guérir de cette dépendance, et…

- C'est maintenant ou jamais, Sheppard, s'obstina Ford.

- Peut-être, fit John en se levant, suivi par les autres. Mais… nous préférons concentrer nos forces sur les Réplicateurs, dont vous avez peut-être entendu parler, et qui sont une véritable menace, bien plus que Mickael et ses bestioles.

Surtout, ne pas laisser croire qu'Atlantis était débordée par un autre évènement en ce moment et donc incapable de mener une quelconque bataille avec un quelconque ennemi. Il en connaissait trop qui seraient bien contents de l'apprendre.

John amorça le mouvement du départ.

- Dans deux jours, Mickael s'installera dans un champ de force, d'où il sera intouchable. Si vous ne l'arrêtez pas avant, vous ne l'arrêterez jamais.

La répartie de Ford fit cesser tout mouvement aux Atlantes. Leurs regards s'assombrirent, et Rodney demanda d'une voix blanche, tandis que tous se retournaient lentement vers Ford :

- Comment cela ?

- Un champ de force qui ne vous est pas étranger, d'ailleurs, si mes informations sont justes…

Sheppard sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine, tandis qu'Aiden avait planté son regard dans le sien.

Il n'était plus question de partir maintenant. Tous se rassirent pesamment devant l'ancien lieutenant qui jubilait :

- Vous semblez plus intéressés, tout d'un coup…

- Qu'est-ce que vous savez, Ford ?

- Que vous êtes resté bloqué dans un champ de force, il y a deux ans de cela. Le temps y était accéléré…

Teyla et Rodney échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Comment… ?

- Comment je sais tout ça ? Et bien c'est peut-être la preuve que j'ai discuté avec Beckett, il y a quelques jours. Qui d'autre aurait pu nous fournir cette information ?

- Ce serait lui qui vous aurait parlé de ce champ de force ? Pour quelle raison ? demanda Rodney.

- Et pourquoi Mickael voudrait y aller ?

Ford leva les mains en signe d'apaisement, un rictus de satisfaction sur le visage.

- Je réponds à vos questions si vous acceptez mon marché.

- Développez, enjoint Sheppard. Et ce n'est pas un « oui ».

Le lieutenant se pencha sur la table pour mieux planter ses yeux dans ceux, suspicieux, de son ancien supérieur :

- Mickael devrait arriver prochainement sur la planète au champ de force, et avec lui toute son armada… et ses prisonniers bien sûr.

- Beckett ?

- Silence Rodney. Continuez.

- Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'entre dans le champ. Vous fournissez les Jumpers et les marines, nous fournissons un complément d'hommes et les informations : l'heure à laquelle il doit arriver, combien d'hommes l'accompagneront, quels sont les points faibles de son vaisseaux…

- Ah parce qu'il a un vaisseau ?! s'étonna Rodney.

John lui lança un regard noir : il venait de prouver à Ford qu'il avait trois longueurs d'avance sur Atlantis en terme d'informations. Aiden jubilait :

- Un vaisseau plutôt imposant d'ailleurs. Je pense que vous aurez besoin de moi.

John hésita et tenta le bluff :

- Et pourquoi on voudrait empêcher Mickael d'aller dans ce champ de force ? Qu'il aille s'y enfermer, nous serons tranquilles. Ce n'est pas évident d'en sortir.

- Je sais que vous ne parlez pas sérieusement…

Le cœur de Sheppard et de ses coéquipiers s'accéléra. Savait-il… ?

- … Vous êtes loin de sous-estimer Mickael, continua Ford, au grand soulagement des quatre autres. Il saura sortir du champ de force. Et je me suis laissé dire qu'un E2PZ devait se trouver sur les lieux, il serait fâcheux de le lui laisser. Et encore plus fâcheux de lui permettre, intouchable, de continuer ses recherches _dans_ le champ de force. D'autant plus que si le temps y est accéléré, je ne doute pas qu'il parvienne très vite au terme de ses expériences…

Décidément, Mickael semblait toujours aussi décidé. Sheppard songea un moment que cette histoire serait sans conséquence si jamais le Wraith hybride n'arrivait sur la planète au champ de force que dans une semaine. Les grossesses seraient alors terminées, Atlantis sans doute plus opérationnel – du moins en ce qui concerne les hommes – le Dédale serait là et, au pire, il suffirait de demander à McKay de ne pas réactiver le champ de force et de garder l'E2PZ à la maison, pour que Mickael atterrisse simplement dans un cratère verdoyant, absolument pas protégé. Et même à leur merci, s'ils voulaient lui tendre un piège.

Seulement, s'il avait l'intention de venir avant… _Bien avant_.

- … Quand Mickael doit-il arriver ?

- Je préfèrerais que vous m'assuriez de votre aide avant de vous le dire.

- Ford…

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire doubler par vous. J'ai moi aussi des intérêts dans cette affaire, et je compte bien participer à l'attaque de son vaisseau.

- Vous n'êtes plus tellement copains vous et lui, alors, railla Ronon.

- Je suis comme vous : contre lui.

- Et nous avons autre chose à faire dans l'immédiat ! s'énerva John.

- Vous vous fichez de Beckett ? s'indigna le lieutenant.

- Pour nous Beckett est _mort_, Ford.

- Puisque je vous dis…

- Et Mickael ne fait pas partie de nos priorités, je vous le répète. Si vous n'êtes pas plus précis sur sa date d'arrivée sur cette planète, on ne va pas rester à l'attendre pendant 7 ans, au risque d'être piégé par d'autres ennemis ! Et désolé de vous dire ça : mais rien ne nous prouve que vous n'êtes pas en train de nous tendre un piège !

Curieusement, Aiden ne répondit pas. Son regard pris une teinte inquiétante, et il se recula dans son siège, avant de faire un signe de tête à l'un de ses hommes, assis à ses côtés. Ce dernier sortit de sa manche un petit appareil bricolé, avec un écran et une sorte d'antenne, appuya sur deux boutons et annonça :

- C'est fait.

- Qu'est-ce qui est fait ? demanda Teyla, inquiète.

- … Je viens de précipiter le départ de notre ami Mickael pour cette planète. Une balise que nous avons placée sur son vaisseau vient à l'instant de s'activer. S'il ne veut pas avoir la moitié des ruches de la galaxie sur le dos, il va devoir se mettre en sécurité, et comme il avait prévu de déménager là-bas incessamment sous peu…

- Il peut aussi simplement arrêter la balise.

- Si seulement elle était aussi simple à trouver et à arrêter, McKay… se moqua Ford. Si seulement il n'était pas déjà trop tard…

* * *

_**Tadââ ! 30 chapitres, c'est un cap (un jour, j'apprendrai à faire des one-shot).**_

_**Reste qu'il va falloir que je me mette au boulot, puisque le chapitre suivant n'est quasiment pas avancé, et ce depuis mars (car oui, tout ce que vous avez lu jusqu'à maintenant a été écrit avant le mois de mars…). Si vous voulez une suite la semaine prochaine, il va falloir que je case des séances d'écriture entre mon déménagement et les préparations d'une réunion de 60 personnes pendant 2 jours dans les bois, d'un tour en Europe de l'Est, d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille et d'une animation mariage...**_

_**Oâf, à l'aise…**_

_**Chers lecteurs, je fais ce qui est en mon pouvoir, et je vous contacte !**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Bonjour à tous et merci à ceux qui ont reviewé, vous me faites de longues reviews en plus, vous êtes extras ! Grâce à vous tous, on vient de dépasser les 200 reviews ! Et merci à Torry qui vient de rajouter cette fic dans ses favoris !**_

_**Chers lecteurs je suis ravie de pouvoir communiquer avec vous : je suis aphone depuis hier, au final j'ai plus de facilité à vous parler à vous qu'à ceux qui vivent sous le même toit que moi (et je ne vous parle pas de la frustration de voir son téléphone sonner en sachant qu'on est incapable de dire un mot à son interlocuteur). Muets et sourds-muets, vous avez toute mon admiration, vraiment.**_

_**Emicrazy :**_Au prochain chapitre, on saura comment Ford a obtenu les coordonnées d'Atlantis, promis. La course contre la montre est en effet lancée, déjà qu'elle allait pas être facile avant, maintenant ça devient carrément acrobatique.

_**Miyu**_** : **J'espère que tu es remise, c'est bête de commencer son été clouée au lit…

_**MissSheppard doit être en vacances (et moi qui espérait plus d'**_**Eleven**_**), elle aura le droit à pleins de chapitres à son retour alors… En attendant : la suite.**_

* * *

_- Si seulement il n'était pas déjà trop tard…_

John déglutit péniblement. Ses jambes étaient devenues du coton. Rodney chercha à croiser le regard d'un de ses coéquipiers, pour partager son effarement, mais ne récolta qu'un coup de pied de la part de Ronon, qui le jugeait trop expressif. Lui, John et Teyla restaient concentrés, ne voulant pas montrer leur effroi, malgré leurs battements de cœur accélérés.

Comme ils restaient silencieux, Ford prit un air profondément sérieux :

- Je pense comprendre que vous marchez avec nous ?

- Quand arrivera la ruche ?

- Sheppard, je vous ai dit…

- Ca se compte en heures ? En dizaines d'heures ? En jours ? insista le lieutenant-colonel, tentant de cacher sa nervosité. Il nous faut le temps de nous préparer.

Le cœur des Atlantes battait à une vitesse folle en attendant la réponse de Ford. Ce dernier réfléchit :

- … Pas en jours. Mais vous aurez le temps de vous préparer.

Teyla, Rodney et Ronon se jetèrent un regard grave. John croisa les bras, le visage fermé, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Ford prit cette attitude comme le signe que le lieutenant-colonel était prêt à céder, et sourit de plus belle. A la vérité, l'index droit de John, masqué par son bras gauche, appuyait à intervalles choisis sur un bouton de sa radio, glissée dans son gilet pare-balle. A une cinquantaine de mètres de là, sur une terrasse, deux marines en tenue locale interprétaient son message en morse.

- On passe au plan B, lança l'un d'entre eux en quittant la place.

Sur le forum des jeux, Sheppard fit durer encore un peu la conversation :

- Vous ne nous laissez pas tellement le choix, Ford… » - Ce dernier retint un sourire. - « Je suppose que nous avons tout de même le droit de contacter Atlantis ?

- Vous pouvez, fit Ford en commencer à ranger les pions éparpillés sur le damier. Y a-t-il un vaisseau terrien sur Atlantis, en ce moment ?

Lui dire non revenait à admettre qu'en cas de pépin, personne n'allait pouvoir secourir les Atlantes impliqués dans l'action. Et si Ford les menait en bateau pour les livrer à un ennemi, alors cette information allait bien l'aider dans son plan.

- Il manque encore quelques jours avant que le Dédale n'arrive. Nous ne pouvons pas assurer qu'il sera là à temps.

Ford eut l'air embêté, ce qui au fond rassura John : ce n'était sans doute pas un piège.

- Si vous en aviez besoin, il fallait vous en assurer avant, railla le lieutenant-colonel.

- Nous ferons sans, rassurez-vous j'y ai pensé, se défendit Aiden. Regroupez le maximum de Jumpers, de marines, et beaucoup d'explosifs, rendez-vous dans trois heures aux abords de la forêt de Telloran.

- Pourquoi pas directement sur la planète ? McKay en profitera pour bidouiller le champ de force…

- Non, il faut mettre le plan au point avant d'y aller.

- Vous avez peur qu'il y soit avant nous ? comprit Teyla. Il serait donc si proche ?

- Rendez-vous dans trois heures à la forêt de…

- Vous ne savez pas où se trouve la planète au champ de force, comprit John, ahuri. Vous avez besoin de nous pour y aller !

Le lieutenant fut profondément vexé que l'on découvre son gros point faible. Hé oui : ses informations n'étaient pas complètes. John enfonça le couteau dans la plaie :

- On dirait bien que vous êtes totalement dépendants de nous, en fait.

- Autant que vous l'êtes de nous, d'accord ? De toute façon, vous seul retournez sur Atlantis. McKay, Teyla et Ronon restent avec moi, comme garantie.

- C'est une manie chez vous de me réserver le traitement de faveur. Je vais en toucher deux mots à notre nouveau psy, il trouvera sans doute la cause de cette fixette…

- On ne va pas rester avec lui ?!

- Désolé, Rodney.

- Mais…

- En route, fit brutalement Ford en se levant. On vous conduit à la Porte : Sheppard avec moi, les trois autres en arrière.

Tous l'imitèrent et amorcèrent un départ, mais John resta sur place, ennuyé.

- Sheppard ?

- … Est-ce que Teyla peut rentrer sur Atlantis avec moi, demanda l'officier, en évitant de croiser le regard courroucé de l'Athosienne.

- Non.

- John…, souffla Teyla. Nous en avons déjà parlé.

- Alors qu'elle prenne ma place.

Ford réfléchit.

- Non.

- Mais elle est enceinte !

Aiden en resta bouche bée, tandis que les yeux de Teyla lançaient des éclairs vers John. Le lieutenant attarda son regard sur le ventre de son ancienne coéquipière, et la vision sembla lui confirmer ce qui venait d'être dit :

- Dans ce cas… Qu'elle rentre sur la Cité. Et qu'elle y reste.

- Quoi ?!

- En route. Teyla avec moi, les autres, suivez avec mes hommes.

Ford aurait voulu séparer l'équipe, pour qu'elle ne se parle pas le long du trajet. Mais la récente intervention de Sheppard avait mis Teyla hors d'elle, et elle n'écouta pas le moins du monde l'ordre : elle marcha à côté de Sheppard et des deux autres en pestant contre lui. Ford choisit de ne pas les séparer : il avait déjà vu Teyla en colère, il savait que c'était explosif. Autant qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur Sheppard.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit de m'écarter comme ça, je ne veux pas faire prendre de risque à mon enfant, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'éloigner totalement de l'action !

- Teyla, soyez raisonnable…

- Mais… non !

Le petit groupe quitta le forum des jeux pour se lancer dans les rues animées, Ford en tête, ses hommes clôturant la marche. Une dizaine d'autres gars vinrent les rejoindre : des hommes que Ford avait disséminés autour du forum, pour parer à une éventuelle attaque des Atlantes. Maintenant, ils les escortaient jusqu'à la Porte, et SGA-1 était en nette infériorité numérique. Au milieu de ces gros bras, Teyla râlait toujours, et John la calma à voix basse :

- Teyla, je m'excuse, d'accord ?

- C'est facile.

- Sheppard, intervint Rodney en chuchotant. Vous avez entendu Ford ? C'est une catastrophe !

- Merci de me le dire, je ne m'en étais pas douté…

- Vous pensez que c'est un piège ? demanda Ronon.

- Silence dans les rangs !

- Et Beckett dans tout ça ?

John jeta un regard d'ensemble sur la rue et les ruelles adjacentes. Il repéra un homme adossé à un coin sur leur droite, à quelques pas de là, qui les scrutait aussi. Il appuya deux fois sur le bouton de sa radio, et murmura aux trois autres :

- En attendant… Plan B dans dix pas.

- Quoi, avec tous ces gens ?

- Oui Rodney… ALLEZ !

Au cri du lieutenant-colonel, Teyla et Ronon sautèrent sur les hommes qui se trouvaient à leur droite, tandis que John attrapait Ford. Rodney profita de la cohue pour courir dans la première rue perpendiculaire à droite, et disparut. En sens inverse arrivèrent quatre soldats armés de P-90 qui mirent en joue les hommes de Ford, et la situation se stabilisa soudainement, dans un silence pesant. La lutte avait fait fuir les passants qui se terraient comme ils pouvaient.

Teyla, Ronon et John avaient rejoint les marines déguisés en locaux. Face à eux, les hommes de Ford s'étaient repris et les tenaient en joue. Le nombre jouait en défaveur des Atlantes, mais ils avaient un avantage de choix : John avait plaqué le lieutenant contre lui, et fixé son revolver sur sa tempe. Ronon, à côté d'eux, visait ses acolytes.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, lança Ford.

- Comme je l'ai dit : vous ne nous laissez pas tellement le choix, Ford.

Le groupe d'Atlante recula peu à peu dans la ruelle attenante, celle-là même où s'était évaporé Rodney. Ils se regroupèrent pour adopter une formation très serrée, presque les uns derrière les autres. Aiden était toujours tenu en joue.

- NE FAITES RIEN CONTRE NOUS, ET IL NE LUI ARRIVERA RIEN, cria John à l'adresse des hommes du lieutenant.

- Ne l'écoutez pas ! TIREZ !

Il y eut un mouvement de flottement, et d'incertitude de la part des hommes de Ford. Un instant de trop : le groupe d'Atlantes recula brusquement en arrière, et tous disparurent. Volatilisés. D'un coup. Leurs adversaires restèrent interloqués. Le temps de reprendre leurs esprits et de commencer à tirer, un son strident se faisait déjà entendre au-dessus de leurs têtes : le Jumper occulté dans lequel ils venaient d'embarquer avait décollé.

A l'intérieur se pressait le groupe de marines, SGA-1 et Ford, que Ronon pointait toujours de son arme. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que le lieutenant puisse faire.

- Hermann ! lança Sheppard au conducteur. A la Porte, vite, il ne faut pas qu'ils composent un code avant nous.

- Je viens de l'ouvrir, sur Atlantis, ils nous attendent, colonel.

- Parfait, sergent !

Il aurait aimé regarder Ford avec un air de victoire. Mais la situation dans laquelle il les avait plongés était loin d'être réglée par sa seule arrestation. Il croisa le regard de Teyla :

- Vous avez compris, bien sûr, que j'ai révélé votre grossesse pour pouvoir continuer à marcher tous les quatre ensemble, et que je puisse donner le signal ?

Elle lui jeta un petit sourire en coin, à moitié convaincue.

- Et c'est moi qui suis censé ne pas tenir mes engagements ? cracha Ford. En me gardant ainsi, vous compromettez vos chances de revoir Beckett viv…

Un coup de Ronon lui fit perdre conscience, et la tête du lieutenant se cogna lourdement sur le plancher de l'appareil.

**vVv**

- Tout le monde est bien rentré ?

- Oui, dès que vous êtes arrivés sur Atlantis, j'ai ordonné le retour de ceux qui étaient sur P4G669. Une équipe est restée avec un Jumper : ils sont en orbite autour de la planète, afin de repérer la ruche en approche, si ruche il y a. Zelenka en fait partie, il va essayer d'augmenter la portée des détecteurs. McKay quant à lui essaye de repérer la balise que Ford a placée dans le vaisseau de Michael, mais ce n'est pas la seule balise de la galaxie, impossible de savoir laquelle correspond à son vaisseau.

John hocha la tête. A peine rentré, il avait exposé la situation à Carter, qui avait fait revenir les exilés – elles avaient de toute façon eu leur quota de temps passé dans le champ de dilatation pour aujourd'hui. Ils avaient à présent entamé le débriefing directement dans le bureau de la dirigeante ; seul manquait McKay, qui était devant ses ordinateurs à traquer le moindre signal suspect. Ils affichaient tous une mine sinistre.

- Dès qu'il est réveillé je l'interroge, annonça Sheppard, avec une rage contenue.

- Moi aussi, fit Ronon.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut comprendre notre situation et collaborer ?

John haussa les épaules. Son ancien second avait tellement changé… Sam réfléchit quelques secondes et finit par déclarer :

- Si on le menace de le renvoyer sur Terre pour passer en cour martiale, pour désertion et atteinte à un supérieur, ça peut peut-être le faire réfléchir…

- L'essentiel surtout, si on veut qu'il reste vivant, c'est de lui procurer de l'enzyme Wraith…

- Nous en avons un peu en réserve, informa Teyla. Carson en avait mis de côté, il continuait d'espérer qu'un jour Ford revienne. C'était pour le sevrer.

- Et bien ce sera l'occasion, soupira John.

Ils restèrent tous perdus quelques secondes dans leurs pensées.

- C'est tout de même incroyable, murmura Teyla, que cette situation se produise.

Ils la regardèrent tous et elle expliqua :

- La probabilité que deux groupes veuillent disposer de ce champ de force en même temps, pour des raisons autres que son but initial, était tout de même très faible !

- On dirait un mauvais scénario, râla John.

Les Atlantes se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Sam ose suggérer :

- Nous aurions été trahis ?

- Par un Athosien ?

- John ! Les membres de mon peuple sont on ne peut plus fiables, vous le savez.

- Certes, mais je vois personne d'autre sinon, répondit Sheppard. Ce sont les seuls au courant et qui sont en contact avec le reste de la galaxie. Et comme par hasard, au moment où on occupe le terrain, certains apprennent que le lieu existe – tout en ignorant qu'on y vit…

- Ils auraient pu donner l'information involontairement, fit Sam, en discutant avec d'autres peuples, ou même directement avec Ford !

- De toute façon, l'information ne peut avoir été donnée qu'involontairement, fit remarquer John. Si quelqu'un devait la vendre à un de nos ennemis, je doute qu'il l'envoie à Ford… Les Asurans, les Wraiths, les Genii voire Michael, ont bien plus à offrir que ces… junkies de l'espace.

La remarque leur fit prendre conscience à quel point leurs ennemis étaient nombreux dans la galaxie… et même les pseudo-alliés, comme les Furlings, par exemple, étaient de vrais poids. Au figuré pour les hommes, au propre pour les femmes.

Teyla fit une moue contrariée, semblant douter des paroles de son ami, mais à vrai dire peut-être aussi de la discrétion de certains de ses compatriotes. Elle finit par demander à contacter les siens. Carter acquiesça, et elle quitta la pièce.

La voix de Ronon s'éleva :

- De toute façon, Ford ne sait pas où se trouve le champ de force. Il n'est pas très avancé, donc ce qui a pu filtrer est limité.

- Seulement apparemment, Michael le sait…, fit pensivement Sam. Vous pensez que… qu'il puisse vraiment avoir Beckett avec lui ?

Elle était comme gênée par l'incongruité de ce qu'elle disait.

- Après tout, ce serait le seul à connaître à la fois les coordonnées de la planète, et le fait que Sheppard y ait séjourné.

Ronon objecta :

- Je doute que Beckett se souvenait des adresses de toutes les planètes où il a été. Ce n'est même pas lui qui tapait les coordonnées.

- Seulement, pour P4G669, il les avait retenues, soupira John.

Les deux autres le regardèrent avec étonnement, et il expliqua, las :

- Il s'est toujours dit qu'il pourrait s'y installer pour finir rapidement ses expériences, si le temps venait à manquer et que la situation tournait mal pour nous. Alors il avait appris les coordonnées par cœur.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui mêlait incrédulité – alors, oui, Michael pourrait être en contact avec Beckett ? – et désappointement – dans ce cas effectivement, Michael pourrait très bien savoir comment aller sur P4G669. Ronon finit par secouer la tête :

- Mais Beckett est mort !

Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de se relancer dans cette considération : leur oreillette grésilla, et après quelques secondes à écouter l'information qu'on leur transmettrait, John annonça :

- De toute façon nous allons bientôt avoir nos réponses : il est réveillé. Allons-y.

**v**

La porte coulissa, et Sheppard et Ronon pénétrèrent dans une pièce sombre, occupée par deux gardes, et la cellule de Ford. Le lieutenant devait tout juste venir de se mettre sur ses pieds, car il chancelait encore en se tenant la tête. Il avait du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

- Ford…

- Sheppard. Je vous croyais un homme de parole…

Le lieutenant passa ses mains sur les yeux, comme s'il peinait à reprendre ses esprits.

- Navré, Ford. La situation cette fois s'est inversée. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de suivre votre plan.

- Vous pensez que je vous tendais un piège ? Pour vous livrer à Michael, ou un autre ?

- Possible, mais peu importe en fait : maintenant vous êtes là, et vous allez pouvoir… _devoir_ répondre à nos questions.

Ford se rapprocha de la grille, menaçant :

- J'étais franc avec vous. C'est vraiment Michael qui va venir, et en me retenant ici, vous éloignez vos chances de récupérer Beckett. Je ne vous dirais rien tant que vous me retiendrez prisonnier. Et si vous croyez pouvoir me livrer à Michael en échange de votre médecin, vous vous trompez ! Mes hommes vont…

- Beckett ne nous intéresse pas, coupa Sheppard.

Aiden en fut interloqué. Tout son plan s'envolait. Ils n'en voulaient _pas _? Il fronça les sourcils tandis que John explicitait :

- Ce qui nous inquiète, c'est que Michael projette d'aller sur la planète du champ de force… et qu'il soit d'ailleurs déjà en route pour y aller.

- Raison de plus pour l'arrêter avant qu'il ne s'y installe.

- Nous ne sommes pas vraiment en mesure de l'arrêter. Nous pouvons supprimer le champ de force, et ne lui donner aucune raison de rester. Mais nous avons absolument besoin de savoir _quand_ il va arriver. C'est _vital_, Ford.

Aiden sourit, narquois. Même derrière les barreaux, il continuait à se réjouir de la moindre once de domination qu'il pouvait attraper.

- Le signal de la balise, Ford. Lequel est-ce ?

- Et si j'avais menti ? Si je ne l'avais pas vraiment appelé ?

Sheppard le considéra un instant. Son ancien subordonné pouvait très bien suggérer ceci pour les perdre encore plus. Ajoutez à cela le fait qu'il assure avoir vu Beckett… Ca allait finir soit par un envoi en hôpital psychiatrique, pour hallucinations, soit broyé par Ronon, pour agacement profond.

- Vous n'avez pas intérêt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sur cette planète, auquel vous tenez tant ?

Le regard ennuyé de John plut énormément à Aiden, qui en rajouta une couche :

- Et je me suis toujours demandé : pourquoi y avoir été, en être sorti, et ne pas avoir emmené l'E2PZ avec vous ?

- Bon, si on vous libère vite, vous nous dites quand il arrive ?

- … Non.

- Très bien, sortez-le.

Une fois que les gardes se furent exécutés, sous le regard soucieux de Ford, Ronon saisit le prisonnier par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ?!

- On vous ramène sur Terre. Le SGC sera ravi de vous revoir, je suis sûr qu'il fera un effort pour que votre cour martiale se tienne le plus rapidement possible.

Ford sembla se prendre en pleine face le souvenir qu'il avait, un jour, appartenu à l'armée américaine. Et que ça faisait plus de deux ans qu'il en était parti sans dire au revoir. Il se raidit :

- Vous n'allez pas faire ça !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous avez _besoin_ des informations que je possède !

- Ben alors parlez, lança Ronon.

- Je parlerais si vous me proposez un marché _équitable_.

- Ford ! Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de…

- Et vous ne semblez pas en mesure non plus de vous passer de moi !

Le lieutenant avait crié, ce qui avait ramené le silence. Mais pas le calme : Sheppard restait poings serrés, à deux doigts d'exploser. Il respira un bon coup et prononça lentement :

- Ford… Il y a plus d'une centaine de vies en jeu.

- … Dans le champ de force ?

- Si vous ne coopérez pas, c'est une race entière qui pourrait s'éteindre.

John était en train de se demander s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. Oh et puis, de toute façon, pour le moment, Ford était avec eux, il ne pouvait pas leur faire grand-mal. Peut-être même, pensa-t-il, qu'il était capable de saisir le problème, si on le lui explicitait. Ca lui éviterait la cour martiale, après tout (et éviterait d'avoir à entrer en contact avec le SGC avant la fin de la gestation).

L'ex-lieutenant avait parfaitement compris que son ancien supérieur était dans une situation délicate, même s'il ignorait laquelle. Il fit remarquer, gravement, jouant sur la corde sensible du programme Stargate :

- S'il y a des vies en jeu... raison de plus pour que nous coopérions tous et qu'avec mes hommes, et votre aide, nous arrêtions Michael.

John soupira :

- Ca ne sera pas possible, Ford. Nous n'avons pas les moyens de l'arrêter.

- Une quarantaine de marines, Sheppard. Correctement armés, avec mes hommes !

- Non… On ne peut pas se permettre…

Il s'interrompit, pensif, et Aiden l'interpréta comme un signe qu'il était en train de changer d'avis. John leva les yeux vers Ronon, comme pour lui demander s'il était d'accord avec ses pensées, puis se tourna vers son ancien second.

- … Si on vous fait confiance… » - Ford sourit à cette introduction. – « … vous nous aiderez ?

Le lieutenant fronça les sourcils : il ne s'attendait pas à cette fin de phrase. _Atlantis_ avait besoin d'aide ? Et lui en demandait, à _lui_ ? Lui qui venait… de leur demander de l'aide ??

- Vous aider à… quel genre… de chose ?

Sheppard échangea un regard avec Ronon, avant de d'annoncer :

- … Un secret pour un autre, Ford. Je vous emmène au mess. J'espère que ça vous aidera à comprendre à quel point votre intervention est malvenue.

**v**

Les trois hommes, suivis par deux gardes, arrivèrent sur le seuil du mess, d'où provenaient les piaillements animés de conversations féminines. Ford fronçait les sourcils, cherchant où Sheppard voulait en venir : il était paumé depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'ils n'allaient pas dans le bureau de Carter. Franchir la porte ne l'avança pas forcément plus dans un premier temps.

Certes, il y a avait des faits un peu troublants. Le premier étant qu'il n'y avait quasiment que des femmes attablées, les quelques hommes discutant debout à côté des tables. Le second fait étrange, c'était le repas qu'elles étaient en train d'avaler : sur leurs plateaux, il n'y avait qu'une sorte de demi-noix de coco rouge, une assiette pleine d'asperges, et un petit pot de ce qu'il analysait comme étant du curry en poudre. Etaient-elles toutes au régime sans protéine ??

Sa pensée sarcastique fut un peu ébranlée lorsque malgré lui il baissa son regard sur les ventres de ces dames, pour vérifier inconsciemment sans doute qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de perdre de poids.

Et bien en fait, il se trouvait que si.

Ce fut la vision de deux trentenaires, qui se levèrent en même temps pour aller chercher de l'eau, qui lui fit comprendre la raison de tous ces ventres ronds.

John et Ronon virent les yeux du lieutenant s'ouvrir de plus en plus grand, tout comme sa bouche, à mesure qu'il saisissait la situation.

- Mais… mais… elles…

- Je crois que vous avez compris.

- Elles sont… _enceintes_ ? Elles aussi ?? Toutes en même temps ?? Mais il s'est passé quoi sur Atlantis ?!

- Rien d'indécent, je vous rassure.

- Et… même Biro ?!

- Félicitations, Ford, vous venez de découvrir notre problème !

* * *

_**Les explications vont arriver, ainsi que tout pleins de chapitres pour qu'ils arrivent à se sortir de cette situation de fou.**_

_**Bon, je vous l'avais dit : je pars vacances dans quelques jours, il est donc fort possible qu'il n'y ait pas de chapitre d'ici deux semaines (mais il est aussi possible que j'arrive à me débrouiller pour poster). En tout cas bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, et bon courage à ceux qui les attendent encore !**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**Bonjour à tous et merci pour vos reviews ! (Spécial merci à Miyu qui s'est dépassée, je crois vraiment que c'est un record là).**_

_**Me voilà revenue de mon petit séjour itinérant en Europe de l'Est – essayez Interrail, c'est génial – et donc prête à vous livrer la suite de cette fic, pour ceux qui auraient encore une connexion internet, du temps libre pendant l'été, et envie de connaître la suite de cette fic ! Tout, tout, tout, vous saurez tout sur la petite vie de Ford dans Pégase…**_

* * *

Aiden se sentait tout petit petit petit petit petit. Vraiment.

Déjà, parce qu'il savait maintenant avec certitude qu'il avait fait une grosse bourde. Et qu'alors que tous les autres l'avaient regardé estomaqués, il y avait de cela deux heures, lui avait été tout fier de son effet.

Ensuite, parce que même si au fond il s'en fichait pas mal à présent de l'avenir d'Atlantis, il se trouvait qu'il était actuellement sur la Cité, entre les mains de plus de 200 personnes qui y habitaient, et toutes étaient susceptibles d'être armées.

Enfin, parce qu'il était dans le bureau de Carter assis sur une chaise, entre elle-même, Sheppard et Ronon, tous restés debout, et qu'ils lui jetaient un regard soutenu qui avait de quoi effrayer une centaine de grizzlis au plus fort de la saison de reproduction. Et en plus, s'il disait un mot de travers, ils le bazarderaient au SGC aussi sec.

La nouvelle commandante d'Atlantis, après avoir appris de la bouche de Sheppard qu'ils avaient fait un petit coucou général à toutes les Terriennes fort « occupées » – information qui avait eu l'air de la contrarier légèrement, avant qu'elle admettre que c'était en effet le meilleur moyen de gagner du temps – Carter, donc, venait d'expliquer à Ford la situation, qui était complètement tordue, il devait bien le dire. Bon, il se doutait bien qu'elle ne lui avait pas _tout_ raconté : 80 femmes enceintes à cause d'une « infection pégasienne », dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler, c'était un peu étrange. D'autant que curieusement, Carter n'était pas concernée, et Teyla pas pareil que les autres (son ventre devait faire dix bons centimètres de diamètre de moins). Et puis, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus préoccupés que cela par les bébés qui, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, allaient pointer leur nez incessamment sous peu. Enfin, truc hyper-curieux, ils utilisaient le champ de force pour accélérer les grossesses. Alors qu'Aiden le savait très bien : si le SGC était au courant, il aurait rapatrié les concernées fissa.

Au lieu de cela, elles utilisaient le champ de force. Et apparemment, elles en avaient besoin _maintenant_. Et lui, il avait… Et meeeerde.

Là, il venait juste d'indiquer à McKay la nature du signal de la balise – c'était une balise de détresse wraith bricolée, ça devait ressembler à des fréquences wraiths sans doute. En temps normal, il n'aurait jamais donné ces informations, même sous la torture. Seulement, il avait curieusement compris très facilement leur détresse, et puis s'il voulait être cru, il fallait vraiment qu'il prouve que Michael était en route. Le fait d'être seul prisonnier au milieu d'une Cité-île sur une planète inconnue avec l'arme de Ronon dans la main du Satédien avait aidé à le décider, aussi.

Et meeeeerde…

- Je…

- La ferme. C'est nous qui posons les questions.

En temps normal, il aurait voulu répondre sur le même ton à Ronon, une répartie bien sentie. Mais comme il n'était pas vraiment au top de sa maîtrise de situation, il s'abstint. McKay reparti avec ses informations au pas de course, et lui resta seul dans le bureau de Carter, entouré des trois Atlantes les plus impressionnants de la Cité : le Grand Chef Carter, le Super Lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, et le Méga Balèze Ronon. Et ils n'avaient pas l'air content.

- Comment vous… Comment vous avez pu avoir une idée aussi tordue ? Et _pile au mauvais moment _?

La question de John n'était pas des plus pertinentes, et laissait filtrer l'impression – tout à fait réelle – qu'il était dépassé par la situation. Carter prit l'interrogatoire en main, voyant que l'ex-lieutenant peinait à trouver une réponse idoine à la question de son ancien supérieur.

- Reprenons depuis le début… Pourquoi en voulez-vous à Michael ?

- Non la première question, c'est _comment_ avez-vous rencontré Michael, remarqua John.

- Exact. Alors ?

Ford vit Ronon s'avancer d'un pas menaçant pour l'inciter à vite parler. Oh, il n'avait pas peur du Satédien, non ! Mais il préféra quand même répondre rapidement, pour éviter de perdre du temps.

- Je l'ai rencontré il y a un peu plus d'un an… Dans une ruche. On s'y était infiltrés avec quelques hommes…

- Juste quelques hommes ? s'étonna John.

- On n'a besoin de personne.

- Mais vous vous infiltrez dans des ruches comment, sans darth ni Jumper ?

Ford le regarda les yeux ronds, puis finit par lâcher, avec une nonchalance feinte qui ne trompait personne :

- Ben… On avait fait semblant de se faire prendre…

- « Semblant », hein.

- Hum, oui, « semblant »… Bref, on avait réussi à se libérer, et on avançait dans les couloirs, quand on est tombé sur une cellule où se trouvait un Wraith… Un demi-Wraith.

- Michael, devina Carter.

Tiens donc, ce serait alors Ford qui aurait aidé Michael à s'échapper de la ruche qui l'avait récupéré, après son évasion de cette planète où ils avaient tenté de transformer des Wraiths en humains ?

- Oui. Il nous a arrêtés et tenté de nous convaincre de le faire sortir. Il nous a dit qu'il pouvait nous aider à nous échapper de la ruche. On ne lui a pas fait confiance immédiatement, mais le fait qu'un Wraith ait cette tête-là et qu'en plus il soit emprisonné nous a interpellé. On lui a demandé d'où il venait, et il a fini par nous dire que c'étaient les Atlantes qui l'avaient fait comme il était. Je pense qu'il voulait voir comment on allait réagir en entendant vos noms : si on était alliés avec vous, il nous aurait fait croire qu'il était allié aussi, et si on ne s'entendait pas, il pouvait nous proposer une alliance contre vous.

- Apparemment, c'est la deuxième possibilité qui s'est produite…, remarqua Ronon.

- Hem, c'est un peu réducteur… J'ai dit qu'on n'avait rien à voir avec Atlantis, il a répondu que lui non plus, mais qu'il pouvait vous nuire.

- Ca vous a intéressé, avouez, lança Dex.

Ford haussa les épaules en tentant de paraître sincère.

- Non. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Mais il se trouvait qu'il pouvait nous être utile pour sortir de la ruche, alors on l'a fait sortir de cellule, et nous avons volé un darth.

- Attendez, coupa John, ahuri. Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous « infiltriez » cette ruche, sans avoir aucun moyen de vous échapper ? C'est _ça_ votre conception de l'infiltration ??

Le visage de Ford se ferma tandis que John ricanait :

- Je ne me demande plus comment vous avez pu vous retrouver leader d'une bande de paumés. C'est pas comme si vous vous étiez entraîné avec l'élite d'une des plus grandes armées de la Terre pendant des années.

- BREF ! Nous nous sommes tous évadés ensemble en darth : Michael, mes hommes et moi.

Carter se demanda un instant comment les deux camps avaient pu se faire confiance aussi vite, et s'imagina même Ford en train de débattre avec ses hommes pour savoir s'ils pouvaient compter sur le demi-Wraith ou non pour les rematérialiser une fois au sol. La conclusion avait sans doute été : « on n'a pas le choix ». Il fallait croire que Michael était un Wraith de parole.

- Une fois au sol, on s'est séparés. On a eu l'occasion de le recroiser quelques semaines plus tard : vu sa tête, il peinait à monter son projet, les gens le plus souvent se terraient ou refusaient de négocier avec lui pour lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. Du coup on a fait un marché avec lui : on était ses intermédiaires avec le monde humain, et en échange il nous donnait des informations sur les endroits où on pouvait trouver des Wraiths.

- Pour vous procurer de l'enzyme ? demanda Sam.

- Oui. Il annonçait un endroit, un jour, et en général ils étaient là.

John et Ronon échangèrent un regard : le lien télépathique Wraith était une caractéristique que Michael avait conservée…

La situation s'éclaircissait. Mais de nombreux points restaient très obscurs, et l'interrogatoire reprit, mené par Sam :

- Et pourquoi vous lui en voulez, maintenant ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu rompre votre belle alliance…

Ford parut embêté une fraction de seconde, puis expliqua :

- Michael est parvenu grâce à nous à acquérir une puissance assez conséquente, en un temps très court. Il a maintenant plusieurs bases, des laboratoires, un vaisseau, des hommes.

- « Grâce à vous ? », ironisa Sheppard, tandis que Carter s'inquiétait de l'énumération de Ford.

- Oui ! Nous avons toujours accepté de l'aider, nous avons même été ses mercenaires à une époque. Et pourtant il ne nous a jamais rendu de services de la même importance, même quand il a commencé à être plus puissant que nous. Son ascension a été fulgurante, et il ne nous en a jamais fait profiter.

- Pourquoi alors avoir continué à travailler avec lui ?

Ford ne lutta pas et répondit honnêtement à la question de Carter :

- L'enzyme. On ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Et si on demandait plus, il refusait tout simplement, en disant qu'il n'avait plus besoin de nous de toute façon. Il nous tenait.

Les deux officiers hochèrent la tête. Ford était tout à fait conscient de l'état dangereux de dépendance dans lequel il était. Et ça n'avait plus l'air de tellement l'enchanter, quand on grattait un peu sa carapace.

- Il y a quatre mois, il n'était pas encore au faîte de sa puissance, mais déjà je sentais qu'il commençait à nous mépriser. Il y a eu cet « incident », quand vous avez pénétré dans une de ses bases, la principale d'après ce que j'ai compris. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'hommes à son service à l'époque, il a eu besoin de nous pour l'aider à nettoyer l'endroit et le déménager, on était les seules personnes susceptibles de l'aider je crois. Il a rapatrié tous ses travaux de cette planète dans une base secondaire. J'ai été un peu curieux et je me suis baladé dans la nouvelle base – c'est comme cela que j'ai compris qu'il menait des expériences. Et j'ai été incroyablement étonné de trouver, dans une cellule un peu à part, Beckett.

Il y eut un silence. Les trois Atlantes réfléchissaient : Ford avait l'air d'être sincère, il avait comprit que jouer le jeu de celui qui maîtrisait la situation ne le mènerait nulle part, sauf peut-être à l'infirmerie s'il venait à trop agacer Ronon. Quand il parlait de Beckett, il avait l'air honnête. De toute façon, c'était tellement tordu et ils lui avaient tellement rabâché que Carson était mort, qu'il serait revenu depuis belle lurette sur ce point, s'il avait bluffé.

- Vous lui avez parlé ? finit par demander Sam.

- Non. Il était endormi, il est possible que Michael l'ait drogué pour être sûr qu'il ne nous parle pas, si on le trouvait. Je n'ai pu rester devant lui que quelques secondes, le temps de le reconnaître ; j'ai ensuite entendu Michael se rapprocher de la cellule, alors j'ai quitté la pièce avant qu'il sache que j'avais traîné ici. Il aurait rompu notre accord, sinon, on n'aurait pas eu d'informations sur les Wraiths.

On avançait doucement. Ronon lui fit remarquer qu'il leur avait dit avoir vu Beckett il y avait quelques jours, et Ford hocha la tête, à nouveau ennuyé.

- On est à bout avec mes hommes, depuis quelques temps. On a eu quelques morts et on manque cruellement d'enzyme. Ces deux derniers mois, Michael ne voulait plus avoir à négocier avec nous, il a prétendu qu'on ne lui servait plus à rien maintenant – il doit penser qu'on n'est plus du même niveau. Seulement, quand les Wraiths se font rares, lui seul arrive à nous dire où en trouver. Alors, quand j'ai appris, par hasard, qu'il existait un champ de force, je me suis dit que c'était une information qui pouvait l'intéresser, pour mettre un de ses laboratoires à l'abri, vu qu'il cherchait plus de sécurité depuis que vous aviez trouvé l'une de ses bases.

- Vous n'avez pas fait ça pour nous nuire ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vous l'ai dit : je n'ai rien contre Atlantis.

- Vous venez de déclencher une balise…

- Mais j'ignorais que la moitié des Atlantes vivaient dans ce champ de force, Sheppard ! Et c'était juste pour vous forcer la main !

Carter fit un signe discret pour inciter John à ne pas insister là-dessus, et laisser continuer Aiden. Elle enjoint ensuite l'ex-lieutenant à continuer.

- Avant, pour contacter Michael, on allait dans la base qu'on connaissait de lui – celle où on l'avait aidé à déménager - et on négociait avec lui directement. Seulement il y a deux jours, quand je suis venu vendre l'information, je suis tombé sur un de ses sbires, qui m'a dit que Michael l'avait chargé de voir ce que je demandais, que lui n'était pas là. Il ne se dérange même plus pour nous. Ca m'a énervé, j'ai insisté, parlé de la valeur de l'information. Finalement, le type a du se dire que c'était plus intéressant que ce qu'on avait l'habitude d'apporter, il est alors parti contacter Michael. J'étais vraiment hors de moi d'être traité comme ça. Comme ça avait l'air de l'intéresser, j'ai exigé de le rencontrer en personne, mais il ne s'est toujours pas déplacé : c'est moi qu'on a conduit auprès de lui. J'ai échangé l'information contre des indications sur plusieurs endroits où chasser du Wraith, mais il a refusé de nous donner des armes : selon lui, comme je n'étais pas capable de lui donner les coordonnées de la planète au champ de force, il n'avait pas à me donner beaucoup en échange de mes informations… Pourtant il n'a pas non plus jugé qu'elles ne valaient rien…

Il se tourna vers ses trois interlocuteurs pour appuyer :

- … forcément : il savait qu'il pouvait avoir les coordonnées grâce à Beckett.

John fit la moue. S'il était toujours sceptique sur le fait que Beckett soit en réalité le prisonnier de Michael, il devait avouer qu'en revanche, le médecin était en effet la seule personne à pouvoir lui communiquer les coordonnées de la planète au champ de force, ils avaient déjà discuté de ce point.

- … Et comme n'importe quel homme finit par céder à la pression ou à la torture et lâcher des informations, soupira Sam.

- Ca voudrait dire que Michael a bien Beckett, déduisit Ronon.

Les deux militaires le regardèrent : pour le moment, c'était la seule explication. Et elle n'était pas logique du tout au vu de ce qu'il s'était passé un certain dimanche, il y avait quelques mois...

John se retourna vers Aiden, qui n'avait rien manqué de leur conversation à mi-voix.

- Mais _vous_, comment vous pouvez être au courant pour cette planète, mais sans en connaître ses coordonnées ? Comment vous avez eu connaissance de son existence ?

La question taraudait les trois Atlantes depuis un petit moment. Ford y répondit simplement :

- C'est un fait apparemment assez connu dans les milieux marchands.

Les yeux des trois autres s'agrandirent de surprise et d'effroi, tandis qu'il explicitait :

- C'est comme une histoire qu'on se raconte entre commerçants, depuis une semaine à peu près : vous, le lieutenant-colonel Sheppard, êtes resté coincé dans un champ de force il y a quelques temps, un lieu protégé, où le temps était accéléré. Certains disent qu'il s'agit du sanctuaire où ceux qui souhaitent effectuer l'Ascension peuvent faire une ultime retraite.

Ohoh. Alors comme ça, leur endroit super secret n'était pas secret du tout ?

- Un de nos contacts s'est dit que l'info pouvait nous intéresser, et nous l'a signalée.

- Mais personne ne sait où c'est ? s'enquit Sam, qui espérait une réponse négative.

- Non, peut-être qu'on peut l'apprendre dans de vieilles archives, ou chez certaines populations qui ont pour habitude de faire l'Ascension, mais je n'en connais pas. J'ai essayé de trouver les coordonnées, mais impossible, et puis je manquais de temps, j'avais besoin d'enzyme maintenant, c'est pour ça que je suis allé voir Michael.

Sa dépendance ne lui avait pas laissé beaucoup de choix. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils comprenaient son geste, et encore moins qu'ils le lui pardonnaient.

- Mais qui a bien pu donner cette information-là, murmura John.

- Teyla est chez les Athosiens. J'espère qu'elle va revenir avec une réponse, fit Sam. De mon côté j'interrogerai les quelques marines qui vont ont accompagné faire des achats sur d'autres planètes.

Les deux responsables se regardèrent : de toute façon, le mal était fait, et toute la galaxie était au courant. Encore heureux qu'elle ne sache qu'une partie de l'histoire, et ne connaisse pas les coordonnées du site.

- Bon, revenons à votre histoire, Ford. Vous avez donné l'information à Michael. Et apparemment, il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de ce truc avant que vous ne lui en parliez, on peut donc même en déduire que s'il a capturé Beckett, ce n'est pas pour lui demander ce genre d'information.

- Sans doute », fit Ford, un peu étonné que Sheppard lui demande son avis sur ce point – à la vérité, il pensait plutôt à voix haute. « Michael m'a dit qu'il serait inutile à l'avenir de le recontacter, que de toute façon je n'y parviendrai pas. C'est comme ça que j'ai compris qu'il avait bien l'intention de s'installer dans ce champ de force. Et puis de toute façon, je l'ai entendu ensuite demander les coordonnées à Beckett.

- Comment ça ?

Il se tourna vers Sam pour lui répondre, avec un air désabusé et profondément blessé dans son amour-propre :

- Après mon audience, j'ai échappé à mes gardes alors qu'ils me ramenaient à la Porte. J'en voulais à Michael de me considérer comme un moins que rien éventuellement utile, je voulais le lui faire payer… J'ai pris ma dernière dose d'enzyme pour mettre à terre mon escorte et repartir vers la base de Michael, voir si je ne pouvais pas trouver quelque chose à lui voler, n'importe quoi à lui échanger, à prendre en otage, à la fois pour avoir plus que quelques rendez-vous avec des Wraiths, et pour qu'il me prenne au sérieux. En cherchant une entrée secondaire, je suis tombé sur Beckett… Et je vous confirme encore que c'était bien lui.

Les trois autres l'écoutaient avec la plus grande attention, et ne mirent pas sa parole en doute.

- J'étais dehors, on s'est parlé à travers la fenêtre grillagée de sa cellule. Il m'a dit que Michael le retenait prisonnier depuis un petit moment déjà, qu'il fallait que je le fasse sortir d'ici, que j'appelle Atlantis. On n'a pas pu beaucoup discuter : Michael est entré dans sa cellule pour l'interroger sur le champ de force. Il a résisté au début, puis Michael a menacé de tuer un humain sous ses yeux, Carson a commencé à négocier… Il n'y a pas de doute qu'il a du plier, mais je ne l'ai pas vu de mes propres yeux : j'ai du partir car mon escapade avait été signalée, des groupes étaient partis à ma recherche et se rapprochaient dangereusement de moi…

« Je me suis un peu éloigné de la base, à l'opposé de la Porte, et je me suis rendu compte que dans une plaine, pas très loin, il y avait un vaisseau ruche posé. Il avait l'air en état de marche, ça confirmait que Michael était capable de se rendre par ses propres moyens sur la planète au champ de force. Pas de gardes dans le coin : ils me cherchaient ailleurs. Je me suis posé pour réfléchir, et j'ai repensé aux paroles de Beckett : prévenir Atlantis. Vous seuls pouviez rivaliser avec un vaisseau-ruche – avec l'aide de mes hommes, bien sûr. Et puis, je savais que Michael était contre vous, vous voudriez donc certainement l'arrêter, d'autant plus qu'il avait Beckett… J'avais sur moi une balise, bricolée par un de mes hommes, petite mais puissante, et très résistante, il n'y a quasiment que lui qui arrive à l'arrêter. J'en amène toujours une quand je dois négocier seul sur une planète, pour que mes hommes me retrouvent si ça se passe mal. Je me suis dit que si vous mettiez en doute mes paroles, cette balise pouvait vous prouver que Michael était bien en route pour le champ de force. Ca pouvait aussi le forcer à y aller plus vite qu'il le prévoyait, puisqu'une fois déclenchée elle allait signaler sa position au quart de la galaxie. Je ne me doutais pas que le champ de force était habité…

« Je suis entré dans le vaisseau-ruche, et j'ai réussi à dissimuler la balise. Ensuite je suis reparti vers la Porte, j'ai eu du mal mais j'ai réussi à la traverser et à rejoindre ma base. Je savais grâce à Michael où trouver des Wraiths : on est allés faire le plein d'enzymes, puis on vous a contactés… »

OK. Tout se tenait à peu près, dans la chronologie et dans la logique des faits. C'était complètement dingue, mais hélas ça semblait plausible, sauf l'histoire avec Beckett. John et Sam ponctuèrent cette conclusion d'un soupir.

Manquait juste un petit détail, que Sam aborda :

- Mais comment avez-vous su l'adresse d'Atlantis ? Nous avons changé de planète depuis votre départ, les coordonnées de notre Porte aussi…

- Grâce aux Ru-Weniens.

- … Les Ru-Weniens…, réfléchit Sam.

- Vous leur avez laissé un message il y a quelques semaines, en leur demandant, si les Travelers venaient chez eux, qu'ils leur fassent contacter Atlantis au plus vite. Evidemment, ils ont vos nouvelles coordonnées.

Ils avaient tous les trois froncé les sourcils, et les levèrent tous les trois avec les yeux ronds en réagissant : c'était vrai ! Les Travelers avaient été là au moment de l'insémination, et depuis qu'ils l'avaient découvert, ils avaient essayé de les contacter par différents moyens. Dont les Ru-Weniens, chez qui les Travelers atterrissaient régulièrement. Sans succès, bien sûr.

- Vous connaissez les Ru-Weniens ?

- Bien sûr, Sheppard. Ce sont les plus grands négociants de la galaxie, quand ils ont su qu'on cherchait à contacter Atlantis – on avait échoué avec les anciennes coordonnées, on se renseignait ailleurs – ils ont essayé de nous vendre leurs services.

- Et vous avez payé combien pour qu'ils vous passent nos coordonnées ? Bon sang, mon colonel, il faut rayer ces types de notre carnet d'adresse !

- Rassurez-vous, ils sont fiables, fit Aiden, amer. On a payé un petit paquet, et ils ont accepté de composer eux-mêmes vos coordonnées, sans qu'on puisse les regarder, avant de nous autoriser à vous parler à travers le vortex. Ils n'ont même pas voulu envoyer leur code pour signaler que le vortex s'ouvrait de chez eux.

- … Alors je reviens sur mes paroles.

- Donc… Vos copains ne savent même pas où vous êtes ? résuma Ronon.

Ford enfonça un peu plus sa tête dans les épaules, en tirant une tête terrible. Ronon avait raison. Le colosse en sourit méchamment.

- Bon, tout ceci ne nous dit pas comment nous en sortir, soupira Sam.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas tenter de retenir Michael en attaquant sa base ? Celle dont Ford connaît les coordonnées.

- Evitons les combats, Ronon, calma Carter. Et puis si ça se trouve, Michael est déjà en route et sa base, désertée.

- De toute façon il n'y avait quasiment plus rien là-bas. Il la gardait plus car elle était un point de contact connu de ses mercenaires, mais il n'y menait plus d'expérience, il y laissait seulement quelques hommes.

Carter se mordit les lèvres : il fallait trouver une solution à ce casse-tête, et vite.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas contacter le vaisseau terrien ? demanda Ford, étonné.

Sam et John échangèrent une grimace, et elle expliqua :

- Hum, en dernier recours. On préfère éviter.

- Ah, ils ne sont vraiment pas au courant pour les grossesses alors…

Il se fit fusiller de trois regards, et se racla la gorge avant de suggérer, pour se faire mieux voir :

- Et les Travelers ? Ils ont des vaisseaux, eux.

- Oui, mais des radios hyper-défaillantes, apparemment, soupira John. On va réessayer, mais ces types sont injoignables.

- Non, on va trouver une solution, assura Sam. Seulement on ne l'arrêtera pas, tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est éviter la confrontation, et qu'il reparte bredouille. Et tout ça va nous faire perdre un temps précieux…

La porte vitrée s'ouvrit à la volée, et McKay coupa leur conversation :

- On a localisé Michael, ou du moins un vaisseau ruche, qui se dirige en effet vers P4G669. Il devrait y être dans huit heures.

- HUIT HEURES ?!

* * *

_**Maintenant je n'ai à nouveau plus de chapitre d'avance, et je vais devoir me dépêcher d'écrire la suite…**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Dites 33…**_

_**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Bienvenue à Edenial qui vient de rejoindre le groupe des lecteurs.**_

_**Edenial : **__Merci pour la review ! Désolée d'avoir gâché ton beau programme de la journée, qui avait l'air bien sympa ! Chercher un OS et finir par lire les 32 chapitres de _Procréation_, faut le faire ; bravo en tout cas pour ne pas avoir eu peur de te lancer une fic aussi longue, et avoir tout lu d'une traite ! (ça prend combien de temps, d'ailleurs ?). Pour le langage de Katie : c'est fait exprès ! Tout comme Keller, qui s'énerve anormalement vite ici, ou Carter, qui pleurait facilement quand elle était enceinte, Katie est soumise aux caprices des hormones, et en l'occurrence chez elle, ça joue sur son langage. Je trouvais que ça changeait de ne plus en faire une sainte-nitouche (oui, j'ai beaucoup d'affection pour ce personnage moi aussi), alors j'en ai fait un charretier. :p Complètement décalé avec le personnage, je le reconnais…_

* * *

_- On a localisé Michael, ou du moins un vaisseau ruche, qui se dirige en effet vers P4G669. Il devrait y être dans huit heures._

- HUIT HEURES ?!

- Désolé, Sam. Et vous Ford : vous êtes un crétin.

- Hey !

- La ferme, fit Ronon.

Dex était plus convaincant que Rodney : il se tut. Sam avait prit sa tête entre ses mains :

- Bon, réfléchissons… Combien de temps encore avant qu'elles doivent retourner sur P4G669 ?

Elle croisa les regards sceptiques des hommes autour d'elle et se rendit compte qu'elle seule savait la réponse. Elle regarda sa montre et annonça dans un soupir :

- Encore 16 heures…

- Ca ne marchera jamais. Il va arriver avant nous et on va perdre un jour, peut-être même plus s'il s'installe quand même et…

- Rodney ! Votre défaitisme ne nous aide _pas du tout_, s'énerva John.

- On peut demander au Furling d'accélérer le processus sur Atlantis, remarqua Ronon.

- Vous avez vu dans quel état ça nous a mises à notre premier retour, quand on prévoyait de ne rester que six heures sur Atlantis…

- Sam, Ronon a raison, intervint John. C'est la seule solution pour permettre de finir les grossesses, ou de moins de les avancer un peu plus. Si Michael décide de rester sur cette planète, même sans champ de force, il nous sera impossible d'y retourner.

Elle considéra rapidement l'option, tandis que Rodney s'exclamait :

- Mais elles vont souffrir !

- On n'a pas le choix !

- Je vais contacter le Furling, lui demander ce qu'il peut faire... annonça Sam.

- Niveau éthique, c'est pas la souffrance mentale qui l'arrête en premier.

- Heeeu… Vous allez faire _quoi_ avec un _Furling_ qui peut faire _quoi _?

L'intervention de Ford avait coupé Sheppard, et tout le monde était maintenant tourné vers lui avec des yeux ronds. Aiden se dit qu'il avait été trop curieux.

- Remettez-le en cellule, ordonna Sam. On verra ce qu'on va faire de lui.

Et le petit déserteur regretta de s'être encore une fois mêlé de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

**vVv**

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Décemment, vous ne pouvez pas !

- Et pour une fois, je suis complètement d'accord avec McKay ! Il leur faut une vingtaine d'heures avant de repartir d'habitude, vous ne pouvez pas tout d'un coup réduire ce temps à la moitié !

Carter soupira et se retint pour ne pas s'arracher littéralement les cheveux. Bien sûr que Rodney et Lorne avaient raison ! Bien sûr qu'ils ne pouvaient pas demander aux femmes d'accepter de souffrir pendant plusieurs heures comme elles avaient déjà souffert à leur premier retour ! Et c'était bien à cause de ce dilemme qu'elle avait convoqué expressément dans son bureau SGA-1 – moins Teyla partie sur Athos – Lorne, Hoacks et Neleia et son ordinateur. Seulement aucun n'avait eu idée d'une autre solution.

- Si je puis me permettre, colonel, fit la voix d'Henry, je partage leur avis. Elles sont épuisées : physiquement, psychologiquement, et moralement la plupart d'entre elles commence à faiblir… Vous ne pouvez pas ajouter à cela une douleur intense qu'on pourrait éviter.

Tandis qu'il parlait, Rodney et Evan avaient hoché la tête, et Sam et John baissé la leur. Ils savaient, tout ça. Il les avait vues, sur P4G669, se plaindre de plus en plus, maudire le Furling, voire fondre en larmes de fatigue, pour les plus fragiles. Sur Atlantis, cela allait un peu mieux, grâce à l'influence directe de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr. Mais sinon, les morals baissaient. Incontestablement.

Et pourtant il fallait encore qu'elles tiennent deux semaines. Est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment leur infliger encore la torture qu'elles avaient déjà subie quelques mois auparavant, quand elles étaient pourtant au mieux de leur forme ?

Le problème, c'était qu'il fallait trouver une solution pour terminer les grossesses dans les temps, sans risquer de croiser Michael, et avant que le Dédale n'arrive. Ils n'étaient pas sortis de l'auberge, et en plus, le temps pressait.

Carter se dit avec horreur qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais.

Sa seconde pensée fut pour ces femmes, qui avaient donné de leur santé et de leur temps dans le plus grand secret, pendant près de sept mois, pour un résultat qui risquait d'être nul si le SGC s'immisçait dans l'affaire.

Non, il fallait vraiment trouver une solution.

Elle jeta un œil à Sheppard et se rendit compte qu'il commençait à s'énerver – ou à paniquer, mais elle préférait la première option. Alors que Rodney reprenait les paroles d'Henry pour argumenter encore, le lieutenant-colonel explosa :

- Mais on n'a _pas_ d'autres solutions ! Proposez si vous en trouvez une, mais vite alors, parce que dans moins de _huit heures_, on n'aura plus accès au champ de force, pour une durée indéterminée ! Il _faut _qu'elles fassent un dernier séjour sur cette planète avant que Michael n'arrive. Oui ça ne va pas être drôle, seulement, comment on fait ?

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel l'autre partie sembla réfléchir. Rodney releva la tête avec détermination pour lancer :

- On appelle le Dédale.

- Il ne sera jamais sur cette planète dans huit heures ! Vous le savez très bien !

- On ne lui demande pas de combattre Michael, on lui demande de _nous_ venir en aide. Sur _Atlantis_.

Sa phrase jeta un froid, même chez ceux qui partageaient son avis. Il continua pourtant :

- Michael on s'en fiche, c'est dommage s'il a Carson, même si pour moi le fait qu'il l'ait relèverait de la… science-fiction… mais de toute façon il ne pourra rien faire sur P4G669 : c'est moi qui ait l'E2PZ.

- Alors le Dédale vient ici, apprend tout, et on aura passé plus de six mois à galérer pour rien ?!

- On aura essayé et puis tant pis ! Vous oubliez que même en faisant un séjour supplémentaire sur P4G669, il leur manquera toujours une semaine de gestation ! Ouvrez les yeux, Sheppard, cette histoire est vouée à l'échec !

- Bon sang où est passé votre esprit combatif, Rodney ! C'est un défi à relever, et vous choisissez la solution la plus simple !

- Je choisis la solution la plus _logique_. Ecoutez mon esprit mathématique !

Le ton montait entre les deux hommes, et on pouvait surtout sentir que l'affolement les gagnait. Ils étaient à bout.

- Carter aussi a un esprit mathématique, et pourtant elle…

John coupa là sa phrase. Il avait complètement oublié qu'elle était dans la pièce. Et qu'elle ne s'était prononcée pour aucune des solutions envisagées jusque là. Il se reprit, sans oser la regarder :

- Vous avez des intérêts, et je vous comprends. Seulement…

- Quels intérêts ? Je m'en fiche, moi, que les Furlings réapparaissent. On a bien fait sans eux pendant des années, et regardez : on s'en est sorti pas trop mal !

- Je ne parlais pas de ça, Rodney, je parlais de la souffrance des femmes.

McKay fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas. Lorne répondit à sa place :

- Oui, nous avons des raisons personnelles qui font que l'on n'a pas envie de voir les femmes souffrir. » - Rodney le regarda de travers, comme s'il ne comprenait pas (ou ne voulait pas comprendre) à quoi il faisait allusion. – « Seulement, elles non plus, à mon avis, elles n'ont pas envie !

- On va leur demander. Il les a contrôlées jusque là, ça peut très bien…

- John, intervint Carter à voix basse. Il ne contrôle quasiment plus rien. Observez : nous sommes en train d'envisager de tout révéler au SGC, d'abandonner notre pseudo-contrôle de la situation. Les femmes sont de plus en plus lasses de cette grossesse et commencent à lui en vouloir. Le temps où il nous manipulait complètement est fini.

John pour toute réponse soupira profondément en baissant la tête. Il s'en était bien rendu compte, que le Furling ne contrôlait plus grand-chose. Il avait espéré, en voyant Ford livrer son histoire sans trop de difficultés, que l'ex-lieutenant était bien mû par l'influence du squatteur des circuits de la Cité. Il avait même justifié auprès de Carter son choix de tout révéler à Aiden en expliquant que de toute façon, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr allait finir par faire adhérer Ford à leur projet. Elle avait été d'accord avec lui, mais il s'en rendait compte à présent : ça avait été un accord mou, elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que la situation commençait à échapper quasi-totalement au Furling. Et à eux aussi.

Ils en étaient là de leurs réflexions, quand trois coups se firent entendre à la porte : Jennifer se tenait derrière, le visage pâle reflétant sa fatigue accrue, le ventre dépassant excessivement de sa veste devenue impossible à fermer. Elle entra en traînant des pieds et Carter lui désigna immédiatement le canapé, où elle s'assied d'un air las.

Oui, Sam avait raison : le Furling n'avait plus l'air de contrôler grand-chose. La présence de Keller la rassura néanmoins : son avis allait sûrement faire évoluer les choses.

- Désolée pour le retard…

- Ce n'est pas grave, Jennifer. Vous avez réfléchi à la situation que je vous ai exposée ? Est-ce que vous pensez que les femmes seront capables de supporter à nouveau ces douleurs, et est-ce qu'on pourra encore les calmer ?

- Il va de soi qu'elles ne dureraient pas aussi longtemps que la dernière fois, assura John. De toute façon, il faut être repartis sur P4G669 dans sept heures grand maximum.

- Seulement ces douleurs vont s'ajouter à la fatigue que vous avez déjà, contrebalança McKay. Et on ne sait même pas si cela va suffire à finir votre gestation.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, exaspérés par l'autre, et Carter calma le jeu en faisant un signe d'apaisement, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Jennifer. Celle-ci soupira profondément.

- Je ne sais pas si on pourra supporter ça. Je ne veux pas dire qu'on n'en sera pas capable, je veux dire que c'est difficile à anticiper. Mais… je sais qu'on en a toutes assez de cette situation. On aimerait que cela finisse au plus vite. Et bien.

- C'est donc un oui ? avança prudemment Sam.

- Ca a été assez difficile d'arriver jusque là en gardant le secret… enfin, pour le SGC… On aura fait tout ça pour rien si on arrête maintenant.

- Oui, seulement, le jour J, vous serez peut-être contente que le SGC soit au courant ! remarqua Lorne. D'avoir des vraies salles d'accouchement, de vraies sages-femmes, un vrai congé pour vous remettre.

« Oooohlàlà » pensa Sam. Si même Lorne se mettait à argumenter virulemment.

Keller soupira de nouveau, et secoua la tête :

- Nous avons préparé tout le monde. Les accouchements ne me font pas le plus peur, s'il y a une chose que je crains, c'est d'avoir donné _six mois_ de ma vie, vécus en secret et dans l'inconfort, pour rien. On aura peut-être mal, et alors ? Six heures, c'est bien moins que la première fois. Et on aura de la morphine pour nous calmer.

- Jennifer ! s'écria Rodney. Vous allez quand même souffrir !

- Mais au moins ça fera avancer les choses !

- Donc, on peut dire au Furling d'accélérer le transfert d'infos aux embryons, conclut John avant que Rodney ne rebondisse sur les paroles de Keller. Très bien.

- Ohoh, colonel ! arrêta Hoacks. Vous avez eu l'avis de deux médecins, qui ne convergeaient pas du tout, et vous prenez quand même cette décision ?

« Bon Dieu, Hoacks s'y met aussi. » Et il continuait, même :

- A quoi ça sert de faire une réunion pour demander son avis à tout le monde, si c'est pour ne pas écouter les arguments et choisir ce qui arrange la hiérarchie ? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne, le programme Stargate ?

- Sans parler du fait que – excusez-moi, doc – Keller ne représente qu'une infime partie de la population concernée. Il _faut_ que les autres donnent leur accord, et que vous prévoyiez quelque chose pour celles qui diront non ! Vous ne pouvez pas imposer de souffrir à des femmes qui sont à bout !

Ca, c'était Lorne, qui venait soutenir Hoacks. John se dit que c'était dommage : en temps que second, il avait été parfait jusque là.

- En plus je répète que ça risque de ne servir à rien ! Même si on arrive à faire un séjour supplémentaire sur P4G669, il faudra encore une semaine avant la fin des grossesses.

Et McKay. Rhaaa.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes concerné, Rodney !

- Et vous non plus, Sheppard !

- Et Keller dit que…

- Keller n'est pas toutes les femmes, colonel…

- Mais… Bordel, Lorne, vous savez bien qu'_elle_ va dire oui aussi ! Elle est sous influence, minimisée, certes, mais _toujours_ sous influence !

- Et justement, est-ce que ce n'est pas à nous de les stopper dans leur acceptation de souffrances absurdes, puisqu'on sait qu'elles ne sont pas elles-mêmes et donc incapables de dire non ?!

- Doucement, messieurs, doucement !

Carter tentait à nouveau de calmer tout le monde – sans compter qu'elle ne tenait absolument pas à ce que ses seconds s'entre-déchirent. Keller ne réagissait même pas : elle voulait juste que tout ceci se termine, vite.

Une petite voix, résolue, s'éleva dans la pièce, et ramena vraiment le silence.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr peut le faire, et elles n'auront pas très mal.

Tous se tournèrent vers Neleia, restée muette jusque là, simple interprète devant l'ordinateur. Maintenant, elle semblait vouloir elle aussi soutenir une position. Evidemment, c'était en faveur des Furlings.

- Il peut donner plus rapidement les informations pour la croissance, encore une fois. Il peut réduire les vingt heures nécessaires à six heures. Il a même déjà commencé, doucement, fit-elle en jetant un œil aux derniers messages qu'il lui avait transmis via l'ordinateur. Il va aussi augmenter le nombre de choses qu'elles doivent consommer, pour que cela se passe le mieux possible, il m'envoie tout ça dans quelques minutes. Et on peut aussi utiliser à nouveau la morphine : elles n'auront pas très mal.

Son intervention avait surpris l'assistance. Elle parlait rarement autant. Et c'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils la voyaient prendre position, et avec détermination qui plus est. Les anti-accélérations en restèrent cois, notamment Hoacks qui la constatait une fois de plus combien elle avait évolué. Une vraie femme.

- Elles ne pourront pas rester plus longtemps que d'habitude dans le champ de force, car les informations manqueront pour que la gestation continue pendant ce temps. Mais si un dernier séjour n'est pas possible, alors il les fera accoucher avant le terme, une semaine avant, dans deux jours donc, avant que le Dédale n'arrive… Certains bébés Furlings en mourront, les plus faibles. Mais au moins, vous n'aurez pas fait cela pour rien.

Elle avait su correctement répondre à toutes les interrogations qui tendaient à faire baisser les bras. Lorne, Hoacks et McKay faisaient la moue, considérant l'option, et surtout le fait que le Furling était prêt à perdre certains des siens pour sauvegarder un plan humain.

- Quand le processus sera-t-il fini ? Quand pourront-elles retourner sur la planète ? demanda Sam, profitant de l'ouverture.

- Il peut finir le processus en six heures.

John consulta sa montre :

- Michael est censé arriver dans un peu plus de sept heures et demie. Ca nous laisserait une heure et quart, avec de la marge, pour faire un aller-séjour-retour. C'est faisable.

- C'est faisable, répéta Neleia.

Hoacks la regardait toujours, comme estomaqué que ce soit _elle_ qui fasse couler son avis de médecin. Pourtant, il était évident qu'elle embrassait la cause des Furlings.

- Voilà ce que nous allons faire, décida Sam. Rodney, vous allez mettre rapidement en place un recensement, sur l'intranet, auquel les femmes devront répondre dans la demi-heure qui vient : nous allons dénombrer celles sont prêtes à accepter le risque de souffrir. Pendant que vous faites cela, je vais faire une annonce générale, qui expliquera les risques encourus, et la situation avec Michael. Lei… Neleia : le Furling ne peut pas traiter les femmes au cas par cas, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Donner un traitement différent à certaines, expliqua Hoacks. Une évolution différente pour les bébés Furlings d'une femme à l'autre.

- Non, il ne peut pas. Ce qu'il fait, c'est pour tout le groupe.

Sam réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de décider :

- Dans ce cas, nous isolerons les femmes qui ne souhaitent pas accélérer le processus sur une autre planète, Athos sans doute, le temps qu'ici le Furling fasse avec les autres ce qu'il a à faire…

Les autres hochèrent la tête : c'était une solution pour celles qui étaient prêtes à craquer.

- Bien. Rodney, mettez le système de vote en place. Je vais préparer un petit récapitulatif des risques encourus, que je transmettrai au plus vite aux différents traducteurs.

- Et pour celles qui parlent des langues que personne d'autre ne parle ?

- Le système d'apprentissage de la langue des signes n'est pas suffisant pour communiquer avec elles ?

Lorne et Sheppard secouèrent la tête en soupirant. John fit remarquer que ce qu'il y avait à expliquer était un peu trop compliqué pour s'appuyer uniquement sur la langue des signes. Carter décida donc de faire de nouveau appel aux talents du major – qui en soupira profondément - et envoya tout le monde effectuer sa mission.

**vVv**

Le vortex se referma et Teyla, déjà en haut des marches menant au poste de contrôle, échangea quelques mots avec Chuck, qui lui désigna le bureau de Carter. John et Sam s'y trouvaient, et rien qu'à les voir depuis l'autre côté de la porte vitrée, on sentait que ce n'était pas la joie.

Elle frappa à la porte et entra. Les deux la saluèrent.

- Teyla…

- Sam, John. Je reviens juste d'Athos…

- Avez-vous pu savoir si c'était un Athosien qui avait révélé notre situation à d'autres peuples ? demanda Sam, l'air fatigué. Le major Lorne a interrogé tous les hommes partis au ravitaillement ces derniers mois, et aucun n'a parlé, c'est une certitude. Il reste Athos, sinon ces fuites sont un bien inquiétant mystère…

Teyla les regarda, un peu gênée, et finit par hocher la tête lentement.

- Les « fuites » viennent bien d'Athos. De Jinto.

* * *

_**Sur ce, je m'en vais écrire la suite, que je posterai sans doute en fin de semaine prochaine. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, malgré des chapitres inégaux j'en conviens. S'il y a des éléments qui restent obscurs ou des choses que vous aimeriez que je rappelle (car le début de la fic est loin !), n'hésitez pas à me le dire, j'arrangerais la suite pour que ce soit plus clair.**_

_**Bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage aux autres !**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Je suis de retouur ! Il faut bien se rendre à l'évidence : on a plein du temps en vacances, mais pas tellement pour écrire des fic… C'est la rentrée, je m'y remets (logique, hum). **_

_**Remerciements de rigueurs à celles qui continuent à lire ceci !**_

_**Edenial **_**:** Bien vu pour le champ de force, il va bien falloir le remettre en partant, mais sans que Michael en profite ; j'aborderai la question, promis. Pour ce qui est du Dédale, il est encore trop loin pour pouvoir « coller une fessée à Michael » (quel joli euphémisme), malheureusement… ou heureusement, peut-être.

_**Miyu**_ : Mon Dieu je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas répondu à ta super review… Pour ma défense : enterrement de vie de jeune fille et anim' de mariage à préparer aussi de mon côté. Tu as raison, ce n'était pas de tout repos… Tu as raison pour le Furling (du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois) : il met son énergie dans autre chose (genre des bébés, exactement) et relâche son emprise sur les Atlantes. De toute façon, ils se sont mis dans une telle galère, nos Terriens, que maintenant ils sont obligés de l'assumer jusqu'au bout, manipulation mentale ou pas. Chipotage fort bien vu au sujet de la langue des signes, je voulais caser ta bonne idée à ce sujet, mais en trois phrases maladroites je me suis un peu loupée. Ce sera à changer. Pour ce qui est des rumeurs, moi je suis sûre que ça court terriblement dans la galaxie (surtout sur les Atlantes, z'ont l'habitude de faire parler d'eux). J'avoue que ton idée au sujet d'O'Neill est très tentante, je vais t'inciter à écrire une contre-fic, je pense… Et au sujet des femmes qui vont refuser l'accélération, réponse dans ce chapitre…

* * *

_- Les « fuites » viennent bien d'Athos. De Jinto._

John en leva les deux sourcils.

- _Jinto_ nous a _trahi_ ?

- Hum… Ce n'était pas volontaire.

Elle soupira avant d'expliquer :

- Il est très admiratif des Terriens. Il aime beaucoup parler de vous, et il y a une semaine, sur un marché, il a laissé échapper en discutant avec des commerçants qu'une partie de la population d'Atlantis avait passé du temps dans un champ de force où le temps était accéléré. Il s'est très vite rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de révéler, et a vite arrêté d'en parler. Halling était heureusement là, et a tenté au mieux de corriger son erreur, en racontant que c'était il y a longtemps, maintenant, et que seul vous, colonel, avait été piégé. Il est reparti en espérant que les marchands avaient été dupes. Hélas, l'anecdote a fait son chemin… Au nom de Jinto, Halling et de tout mon peuple, je vous présente nos plus profondes excuses…

Sam hocha de la tête, se rendant bien compte que l'incident touchait autant Teyla qu'eux-mêmes. John, quand à lui…

- _Jinto _?

… n'en revenait toujours pas.

- Bon sang, ce gamin est intenable !

- Doucement, John, il doit s'en vouloir énormément !

- En effet, acquiesça Teyla. Il est prêt à rendre n'importe quel service à la Cité en espérant se faire pardonner…

- Alors, oui, là, il a intérêt à donner son maximum la prochaine fois qu'il viendra ! Parce qu'il nous met tous dans une situation de m…

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, John. Pour le moment, le mal est fait, et il faut y pallier. Vous êtes sûre que Jinto est le seul à avoir révélé quelque chose ?

- C'est quasiment certain. J'ai interrogé tous mes autres compatriotes, ils ont bien gardé le secret, même avec des amis d'autres planètes.

Sam se sentit en partie rassurée. Certes, la situation n'était pas reluisante, mais elle aurait pu être pire : la galaxie aurait pu savoir que les Atlantes étaient vulnérables, ou encore d'autres ennemis plus puissants que Michael auraient pu apprendre toute l'histoire. Encore que rien ne leur disait que ce ne soit pas déjà le cas… Bref, il fallait positiver. Pour tenir encore un peu. Elle réfléchit :

- Ce que vous nous dites explique pourquoi Ford ne savait pas que nous étions installés sur P4G669. Ca veut donc dire que Michael ignore bien que nous nous trouvons dans le champ de force, il ne nous veut donc pas de mal… et ne s'attend pas à trouver du monde en arrivant sur la planète…

- Vous êtes en train de nous suggérer de profiter de l'effet de surprise ?

Sam regarda Sheppard de travers :

- Non ! Enfin… On ne va pas attaquer Michael !!! Même si Ford semble certain qu'il ait Carson, cela me semble trop hasardeux pour tenter quelque chose. Il faut assurer la sécurité des nôtres avant tout.

- Ford a parlé ? demanda Teyla.

- Yep.

- Je vais vous expliquer, nous avons découvert plusieurs choses et pris un certain nombre de décisions depuis votre départ.

- Mais il est toujours ici ?

Sam et John se regardèrent, et leur air ennuyé n'échappa pas à la future maman.

- Il y a un problème ?

- Disons que… on va garder Ford sur la Cité au moins jusqu'à la fin des grossesses, annonça John. Parce que… il est au courant de tout.

- De… _tout_ ?

- Les grossesses, les Furlings, P4G669, et tout ça.

- Mais comment ?

- Je lui ai montré. Les… femmes enceintes.

- Oooh.

- Je pensais que c'était le meilleur moyen pour qu'il arrête de faire l'imbécile et qu'il nous parle ! Et ça a marché, d'ailleurs ! Seulement, maintenant… faut plus le faire sortir. Mais faut pas non plus qu'il croise Caldwell.

- John, vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez être le meilleur, et pour le moment ça s'est révélé être un bon choix, rassura Sam.

- Pour le moment…

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, arrêtant là les scrupules un peu tardifs du lieutenant-colonel.

- Rodney ?

- Résultat du recensement ! annonça ce dernier, amer. Devinez quoi ? Il doit toujours les contrôler, parce que 100 pour 100 d'entre elles sont partantes pour continuer. Ou alors celles qui ne parlent plus anglais n'ont rien compris aux explications de Lorne…

Teyla n'avait pas bien saisi, mais les deux autres enregistrèrent l'information avec, au fond, une pointe de soulagement. Ca devenait tendu entre les hommes, mais les femmes étaient toujours soudées.

- On continue, alors ?

- _Elles_ continuent, Sheppard, ce n'est pas vous qui allez être plié de douleur d'ici quelques minutes, lança McKay.

- Il faut avertir le Furling…

- Déjà fait, Sam, Leia était avec moi pour lire le résultat, elle a filé l'annoncé au parasite géant qui lui a répondu qu'il accélérait le processus.

- Mais elle…

- Oui, elle a zappé la chaîne de commandement. Elle s'émancipe, ça c'est bien, mais elle prend aussi les mauvaises habitudes du coin, si ça continue comme ça elle pourra bientôt diriger une équipe SG…

Les deux militaires lui jetèrent un regard réprobateur, qui calma un peu son cynisme. Sam reprit les choses en mains :

- Bien : John allez dire à l'infirmerie de préparer des injections de morphine, s'il vous plaît. Je vais faire passer une annonce pour demander aux hommes de rejoindre leurs binômes au plus vite. Teyla, je vois que vous vous posez pleins de questions sur ce qui est en train de se passer : je vais y répondre.

- Je vous remercie.

- Bien, et moi, je file.

Et sur ces paroles, Rodney quitta la pièce brutalement. John salua les deux femmes et pressa le pas pour le rattraper.

- Rodney…

- Jennifer va déguster d'ici quelques minutes, je vais la rejoindre. Elle va en vouloir à la galaxie entière, alors qu'en fait elle aurait des raisons de s'en prendre à elle, pour avoir accepté tout ça…

- Vous lui en voulez ?

- Pas à _elle_. A _lui_, le Furling. Cette histoire a trop duré, ça s'envenime et personne ne veut l'arrêter, ça va mal finir.

- J'ai peur de ça aussi. Seulement on n'a pas le choix : il faut garder la tête hors de l'eau. Vous avez été partant quand tout ça a commencé, rappelez-vous.

Il récolta un soupir de lassitude pour toute réponse. Les deux hommes marchèrent en silence quelques secondes, que Rodney mit à profit pour se détendre un peu. John finit par prononcer :

- Je sais ce qui a changé… par rapport au début.

- Il ne nous contrôle plus autant. Apparemment, il fait abstraction des non-enceints, maintenant.

- Non… Enfin, oui, mais… Les choses ont aussi changé pour vous. Vous ne regardez plus Keller de la même façon, et ça vous fait enrager qu'il lui arrive du mal.

Le militaire scruta son ami, à la recherche d'un hochement de tête, d'un cillement qui lui aurait prouvé qu'il avait raison. Il eut plus :

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisageais les choses avec elle…

- …

- Et pourtant, c'est mieux que quand j'étais avec Katie…

Ils continuèrent sans parler, et se séparèrent devant l'infirmerie.

**vVv**

Le champ de force s'abaissa, et Ronon entra dans la cellule de Ford. Il regarda avec mépris le petit lieutenant, dégoulinant de sueur, avachi sur le sol et frissonnant.

- C'est l'heure de la piqûre. Apparemment, Carter et Sheppard veulent vous garder en vie.

Aiden releva péniblement la tête, tentant de mettre dans son regard la même lueur de dédain qu'il avait lue dans celui du Satédien. Il ne put tenir cette position longtemps, et étouffa un râle en baissant les yeux.

- Merci de… tant de sollicitude, railla-t-il.

Dex fit un signe impératif à Hoacks, qui entra à son tour, muni d'une trousse de secours. Il resta un moment pensif face à la loque en manque qui les avait mis dans un pareil pétrin, alors qu'elle avait pourtant été au service d'Atlantis pendant un an… Puis le psychiatre sembla se réveiller, et s'accroupit pour préparer l'injection.

- C'est… de l'enzyme Wraith ? demanda péniblement Ford.

- Heu, je suppose : on m'a donné un produit à vous injecter, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais…

Hoacks avait retourné la fiole pour relire l'étiquette, et son regard croisa celui, affolé, du prisonnier.

- Hum. Je pense que c'est de l'enzyme. C'est écrit dessus. A la main, certes, mais… ça doit être de l'enzyme.

Cela ne rassura pas totalement Ford. La phrase qui suivit encore moins :

- Le docteur Keller vous en veut, mais pas à ce point-là je pense.

Pourtant Henry était persuadé que cette pointe d'humour _so british_ allait un peu détendre son futur patient… Ronon jubilait de voir l'inquiétude de Ford grandir, tandis que le médecin préparait la seringue.

- Nous allons tenter de vous sevrer, expliqua Hoacks. Donc ne vous faites pas d'illusions sur la quantité que je vais vous injecter…

- Ca veut dire que… vous me gardez… ici ?

- Vous en savez trop, lança Ronon. Et puis, vos hommes ne sont pas vraiment une menace.

En prononçant ceci, le colosse avait eu un sourire méchant.

- Dire que j'ai… mis du mien en… coopérant sans problème.

- Ouais, un peu tard, si on s'enfonce dans les ennuis, c'est à cause de vous.

- J'ai essayé de… me rattraper, figurez-vous.

- Si je puis me permettre, Ronon n'a pas tort. Vous nous avez mis dans de sales draps.

- Pouvais… pas savoir.

- Enfin, c'est fait…, soupira le Britannique admirant sa seringue à demi-remplie. Bon, je crois que j'ai tout préparé comme il faut... Heu…Non attendez, y'a l'histoire de la bulle…

Aiden sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant Hoacks, et il se mit à transpirer encore plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà. Il tenta de se rassurer en vérifiant l'identité de celui qui le « soignait » :

- Vous êtes… le nouveau médecin de la Cité, c'est ça ?

- Pas vraiment. Je suis bien nouveau et médecin aussi mais je ne travaille pas à l'infirmerie. On m'a envoyé vous faire cette injection pour m'entraîner.

- Vous… entraîner ?

- A piquer. Je vais devoir faire de multiples injections de morphine, faut que je reprenne la main.

L'Anglais avait dit tout cela avec un flegme typique, mais les yeux de l'Américain s'étaient écarquillés de peur et il eut une sorte de mouvement de recul.

- De toute façon, vous avez pas besoin d'un vrai médecin, lança Ronon.

- Hé ! Je _suis_ médecin ! Seulement, pas dans cette spécialité-là !

Hoacks se sentit légèrement vexé que les deux autres le regardent avec le même air sceptique.

- Bon, donnez-moi votre bras.

Ford le regardait toujours étrangement.

- Lieutenant Ford ?

Aiden fut un peu récalcitrant, mais finit par s'exécuter en voyant Ronon bouger. Il redemanda tout de même quatre fois si c'était bien de l'enzyme qui se trouvait dans la seringue, et resta crispé au possible.

Hoacks cherchait une veine où piquer en discutant :

- Je dis lieutenant, mais en fait je ne sais pas si on doit continuer à vous appeler par votre grade, vu que vous avez déserté. Comment on doit dire ?

Il s'attira un regard assassin pour toute réponse.

- Bon, de toute façon je ne vais pas forcément m'adresser de nouveau à vous plus tard…

Là, Aiden ramena son bras vers lui brutalement.

- Hé !

- C'est une injection létale, c'est ça ?

- Mais… mais noon ! Quelle idée ! Je suis Anglais, pas Américain.

- Mais, mais… Sheppard et Carter _sont _Américains!

- … et ce sont eux qui m'ont demandé de vous faire l'injection, c'est vrai… Mais c'est Keller qui m'a donné le produit. Ceci dit, elle est Américaine aussi…

Hoacks eut un air pensif une fraction de seconde, ce qui provoqua chez Ford un sursaut paniqué.

- Non non non non, vous ne me piquez pas !

- Calmez-vous, vous êtes en plein délire, c'est dû à votre manque…

- Vous venez de dire que vous n'alliez plus me reparler !! C'est que ce n'est pas de l'enzyme là-dedans : vous allez me tuer !

- Mais… mais non ! J'ai dit ça parce que je compte bien laisser la place la prochaine fois aux infirmiers ! Si je viens maintenant c'est juste pour m'entraîner je vous dis…

- Vous ne savez même pas faire une injection !

- Oh, si, mais ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai plus fait. J'ai jamais été vraiment doué pour ça. J'en ai refait quelques-unes il y a quelques semaines, au début des grossesses, mais ce n'était pas des réussites, j'ai vite demandé à des gens plus qualifiés de le faire à ma place.

- Vous n'êtes pas qualifié, vous voyez !

- Mais comme aujourd'hui il va falloir à nouveau faire des injections de morphine, et qu'on va avoir besoin de moi, ben je commence par vous piquer vous, pour reprendre le coup de main, vous comprenez… Comme ça, s'il y a besoin le jour des accouchements, je serais rodé.

- Parlez pas trop, Hoacks, coupa Ronon. Il a pas besoin de tout savoir.

L'intervention du Satédien ramena Hoacks à sa seringue, et Ford à ses tremblements. Pas forcément que de manque, cette fois.

- Bon allez, quand faut y aller, faut y…

- Ne dites pas ça docteur, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui, pardon lieutenant. Enfin, pas lieutenant, heu…

Ronon prit les choses en main, et saisit le bras d'Aiden pour le tendre face au médecin, qui se décida à commencer sa tâche.

Un cri terrible retentit du côté des cellules de prison d'Atlantis.

_

- J'ai pas été terrible…

- Ben vous avez réussi quand même !

- Certes, mais j'ai du m'y reprendre à seize fois avant d'arriver à lui injecter quelque chose. Voyez-vous, Ronon, ce n'est pas forcément une fierté…

- Moi j'ai trouvé ça très bien.

- Nan mais vous, je vous fais démarrer une thérapie dès que cette histoire de Furling est finie.

- …

- ... Oubliez.

- Vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, avec Ford.

- S'il veut me revoir. Vous avez vu quand je lui ai proposé mes services de psychiatre pour l'aider à vaincre sa dépendance ? – entre autres, parce qu'il a pas mal de problèmes en plus de celui-là. Ben il a refusé. Il a peur de moi, maintenant.

- Faut dire, votre technique est sacrément efficace.

- Ma technique de ?

- Torture.

- ?!

- Ce que vous avez fait avec lui, c'est bien ce que vous appelez « torture psychologique », non ?

**vVv**

Cela faisait trois fois déjà en deux minutes, que le regard de Neleia allait de l'assiette de Rodney au visage de celui-ci. Il lâcha ses couverts et, coupant Jennifer qui monologuait avec la jeune femme, se défendit :

- Ou, je sais, il est plus de seize heures et vous trouvez ça étrange de déjeuner à ces horaires-là, mais j'ai pas pu manger plus tôt, hein ! A midi j'étais en train de programmer un vote en ligne à cause de votre super copain, tout le monde ne peut pas toujours suivre scrupuleusement ce que lui dicte son estomac et manger tous les jours à midi et quart comme vous le faites !

Neleia baissa les yeux tandis que Jennifer lui jetait un regard éberlué. Il se radoucit en voyant que le médecin désapprouvait son attitude.

- Excusez-moi, mais vous voir me regarder manger comme ça, ça me… Je suis un peu sur les nerfs, c'est tout.

- Tout le monde l'est, Rodney.

- C'est vrai. Désolé, Leia.

Il y eut un court silence gêné, durant lequel les deux Terriens retournèrent à leurs assiettes. Celle de Jennifer était recouverte d'un monticule d'aliments divers : deux boules de mozzarella dans un coin, raisins secs dans un autre, sauce au curry sur le tout, sans oublier les 16 grammes de poivre obligatoires disséminés ça et là. Rodney prenait un repas plus traditionnel malgré l'heure tardive, et Neleia était simplement assise face à eux, bras ballants. Elle finit par prononcer :

- Vous ne m'aimez pas vous non plus…

- Quoi ?

Elle regardait nettement Rodney.

- Mais… Non ! Enfin, je…

- Elles me détestent aussi…, souffla-t-elle en regardant les femmes qui déjeunaient autour d'eux.

- Leia, calma Keller. Voyons, vous savez bien que toutes les rancœurs des débuts sont de l'histoire ancienne.

- Parce que Kschhhiiiiiaaarr les avait arrêtées. Mais Sam a raison : il ne contrôle plus rien.

Il y eut un silence. Et oui, Sam avait raison. Keller se mordit les lèvres avant d'avancer, en se forçant pour être un peu enthousiaste :

- De toute façon, tout ceci sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne.

- … Oui, ce sera bientôt fini.

Mais Neleia avait prononcé cette phrase avec résignation, contrairement à Keller. La médecin en fut troublée, et chercha à lui changer les idées :

- Vous… vous ne m'avez pas raconté votre soirée avec Chuck. J'en ai eu des échos, mais j'avoue que je n'ai pas très bien compris.

Elle ne s'attira qu'un regard morne de la part de son interlocutrice.

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler.

- Allons, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne s'est rien passé que…

- Il m'évite.

Jennifer se mordit les lèvres, se rendant compte qu'au lieu de lui changer les idées, elle avait surtout enfoncé un couteau dans une plaie. Neleia gardait le visage sombre, on le sentait mal à l'aise.

- Bien, n'en parlons pas alors.

- Je vais partir, fit la jeune femme en se levant.

- Leia…

- Je suis venue ici parce que je m'ennuyais. Je crois que je vais discuter avec Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, maintenant.

- Vous…

- Bon appétit. » Elle hésita, puis acheva : « Je suis désolée par ce qu'il vous arrive, Jennifer. Vous êtes gentille. Je vous aime bien.

Et elle quitta la pièce sans se retourner, sous le regard surpris des deux autres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

- J'espère que vous n'êtes pas surpris qu'elle ne vous ait pas dit qu'elle vous aimait bien, Rodney…

Il fit une moue embêtée.

- Je sais, tout à l'heure je n'ai pas été très… Je me suis excusé !

- Il faudra que je demande à Hoacks de discuter avec elle. Elle… se replie sur elle-même. On dirait qu'elle ne veut plus avoir sa place ici.

- Vous voulez dire : lutter pour avoir sa place ici.

Ils échangèrent un regard, qui fit comprendre à Jennifer le sens de la phrase de Rodney : Leia était un cas à part dans la communauté Atlante, même après plusieurs mois passés sur la Cité. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait partie de la vie quotidienne, car son arrivée avait déclenché le plan « sauvons les Furlings » qui avait exilé les deux tiers de l'expédition. Elle n'avait jamais été intégrée au quotidien, et son ami le plus proche était apparemment Chuck, qui l'évitait depuis leur fameuse soirée. Et si l'animosité à son encontre remontait dans les esprits, il était quasiment certain qu'elle n'allait pas se calmer après les accouchements… même s'ils se déroulaient bien. Jennifer prit soudain conscience que Neleia devait redouter que les grossesses finissent ; qui allait alors juger sa présence utile, sur Atlantis ?

Un bruit de pas précipités la sortit de ses pensées. L'infirmière Eva, suivie de son quasi-inséparable major Lorne venaient de s'engouffrer à toute vitesse dans les toilettes. C'était la deuxième fois depuis le début du repas. Rodney commenta brièvement l'évènement, et quelques minutes plus tard le couple réapparut pour se diriger vers la table qu'ils avaient si rapidement quittée.

- Heu, Lorne ? l'arrêta Jennifer, quand il passa à leur niveau.

- Oui ?

- Eva va bien ?

- Ben, oui pourquoi ?

Keller insista :

- Et bien elle sort des toilettes moins verte qu'elle n'y est entrée, j'en déduis donc…

- Ah, non ça c'est… normal. Ca lui arrive souvent. Mais elle va bien.

- Souvent comment ?

- Même quand elle n'est pas enceinte, je veux dire, doc.

- Ah parce que vous savez vraiment comment elle est quand elle n'est pas enceinte ?

- Rodney », réprimanda Jennifer avant que Lorne ne le fasse de façon moins douce. « Très bien, major. Mais s'il y avait un problème, qu'elle n'hésite pas quand même à me consulter. Ce n'est pas parce que tout paraît étrange en ce moment qu'une infection banale ne peut pas se glisser dans nos organismes.

- Entendu. Je lui en toucherai un mot. Enfin… Merci.

Et Evan s'éloigna pour rejoindre son un-peu-plus-que binôme.

- Lui en toucher un mot, se moqua Rodney… Regardez-le : il va l'accompagner à la table des Allemandes, et il ne va rien comprendre de leur conversation.

- C'est ça, l'amour…

Jennifer avait soupiré en murmurant cette phrase, et jeté un petit coup d'œil à son voisin… qui avait fait de même. Après un rapide sourire gêné, ils retournèrent à leurs assiettes.

Rodney allait se décider à ouvrir la bouche, quand une voix familière le coupa dans son élan :

- J'peux me poser ici ?

Les deux tournèrent la tête, étonné, vers Katie, qui désignait la place vide en face d'eux.

- Tiens, vous réapparaissez, vous.

Le ton de Jennifer n'avait pas été des plus aimables. Rodney se dit que son humeur gagnait sur elle.

- Parrish s'occupe des plantes de notre labo. Il est censé être mon binôme, mais je crois qu'il commence à avoir la frousse de tout ça et que plus il est loin des femmes en cloque, plus il est content.

- Courageux homme », murmura Rodney qui, s'il avait pu, aurait volontiers avoué qu'il comprenait tout à fait le petit botaniste. « Tu peux t'installer. »

* * *

**_Sisi, ça va finir par avancer._**

**_Maintenant j'ai quatre lignes d'avance, ce qui est le minimum que je n'ai jamais eu je crois, va falloir y remédier._**

**_Arf, en plus je viens de découvrir l'excellente série Battlestar Galactica qui - désolée pour les purs Stargatiens - est dix bons niveaux au-dessus de certains épisodes d'Atlantis... La réalisation est une merveille, les musiques géniales, les personnages secondaires hyper exploités, et l'histoire... bref... encore quelques épisodes à regarder avant le _final _et j'me replonge quand même dans SGA, promis._**


	35. Chapter 35

_**L'inspiration est revenue, même si le niveau n'est pas non plus le top du top.**_

_**Merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour leurs reviews et encouragements !**_

**Belmene : **Oui oui, tu m'avais déjà répondu, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir un gentil mail enjoué.

**Julie :** Oui, mon prénom est intemporel. Je suis sûre que ta mère est quelqu'un de vraiment exceptionnel (et qu'elle a des lunettes, comme toutes celles qui partagent ce prénom...).

* * *

- Elles n'ont pas trop mal ?

- Elles affirment que c'est supportable, répondit Sam. Je crois qu'elles prennent beaucoup sur elles.

- Comme elles l'ont fait depuis le début de cette histoire, remarqua John. On a de la chance que tout le monde continue à se serrer les coudes. Ca aurait pu tourner en mutinerie.

Le colonel soupira profondément, car elle avait déjà pensé à la chose, et remercié le Ciel car ce n'était pas arrivé.

- Le Furling dit qu'il gère bien le peu de temps qu'on lui a laissé avant le prochain séjour. Ca devrait aller.

- Bien. Quel est le plan ?

En posant la question, John s'était penché vers sa supérieure, signe que la conversation allait être des plus cruciales. Assise derrière son bureau, Carter soupira.

- Il va falloir jouer serré…

- Et prudent.

- Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire. J'avais peur que vous me suggériez d'attaquer Michael s'il se présentait, ou de venir à sa rencontre…

- Je n'exclue pas…

Le regard que Sam lui jeta suffit à faire taire John. Non, le mieux était vraiment de rester dans son coin, et d'éviter l'hybride.

- Les Travellers n'ont pas répondu à nos appels au secours, j'imagine ?

- Non, soupira Carter. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ça signifie sans doute que leurs femmes ne sont pas tombées enceintes quand elles étaient dans la Cité, sinon ils nous auraient déjà contactés pour nous demander des explications.

- Il leur faut peut-être un peu de temps pour se rendre compte…

Deuxième regard _très_ réprobateur du colonel. Il y avait des problèmes éventuels dont il valait mieux ne pas se soucier pour le moment. Il revint donc à leur principale préoccupation :

- Le Dédale est trop loin aussi…

- A deux jours près…

- Ca nous oblige au moins à continuer à nous débrouiller quand même. Je pensais laisser la moitié des Jumpers en mode furtif, en orbite autour de la planète au champ de force, bourrés de marines. Si Michael apparaît…

- Nous pourrons le repérer de loin, puis intervenir... Bon choix. Il faudrait laisser quelques hommes au sol, pour faire passer des messages à ceux qui sont dans le champ de force. Si Michael arrive, il faut qu'ils soient au courant, et seul un messager venu de l'extérieur peut les avertir.

- Il faut espérer qu'on n'aura pas trop de messages à faire passer, car une fois rentrés là-dedans, ces gars ne sortiront pas tout de suite…

- De toute façon, pour ceux qui seront hors du champ, seules quatre minutes passeront. Espérons que Michael n'apparaisse pas durant ce court délai.

John fit la moue. On ne pouvait pas dire que la chance était avec eux, ces derniers jours, il préférait donc s'attendre à tout.

- Bien, de toute façon le problème principal n'est pas ce qui se passera une fois le champ levé, c'est plutôt ce qui se passera une fois le champ _baissé_. Le camp sera à découvert.

John opina :

- Il faut limiter au maximum le temps d'exposition. Il faut que quand le champ se baisse, tout le monde soit déjà dans les Jumpers, prêts à partir, et qu'ils n'aient plus qu'à franchir la Porte. En se débrouillant bien, ça peut prendre dix minutes au maximum.

- Oui, seulement une fois le champ baissé, tout le camp sera à découvert. Toutes nos installations, nos tentes, seront à ciel ouvert. Si Michael arrive après notre départ, certes il ne pourra pas s'installer car le champ sera baissé, ni prendre l'E2PZ que nous aurons ramené ici, seulement… il se rendra compte que quelqu'un vit ici…

- … Et nous ne pourrons pas revenir pour un dernier séjour, car, voyant le camp tout juste abandonné, il nous attendra, comprit Sheppard.

Sam fit un sourire embêté pour lui signifier qu'il avait saisi.

- D'après ce que vous m'en avez dit, il n'est pas stupide. En voyant le lieu déserté, il cherchera un peu pourquoi, et découvrira vite qu'il manque simplement un E2PZ pour que le champ réapparaisse. Il en déduira que ceux qui ont laissé leur campement tel quel vont revenir, avec l'E2PZ, et que ça ne va pas tarder.

- Et il comprendra vite en voyant nos installations que ce sont des Terriens qui habitent là.

- Voilà.

Sheppard soupira :

- Alors il faut tout démonter ?

- Les Jumpers vont être surchargés au retour entre les femmes enceintes et les affaires, mais nous n'avons pas le choix je crois.

Sheppard leva les yeux au ciel en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Sam argumenta :

- Vu l'état des relations entre Ford et Michael ces dernières semaines, je me laisse penser que Michael, en voyant la planète déserte et inhabitée, croie à un simple mensonge de la part de Ford, ou même une diversion. Il devrait repartir aussi sec vers une de ses anciennes bases, en pensant s'être fait avoir.

- En attendant, il est en route, et avec toute son artillerie. Et vous oubliez que s'il a Carson, ce dernier lui confirmera bien être sur la bonne planète. Pas de raison qu'il lâche si rapidement l'affaire.

- S'il n'a rien à tirer du lieu et que rien ne subsiste de notre passage, je vois mal pourquoi il resterait exposé là-bas. Il n'y a rien : il partira sans doute, et même il _préférera_ partir, plutôt que d'attendre de voir s'il s'agit d'un traquenard. D'où l'utilité de bien laisser la place nette.

Bon Dieu, il allait falloir ramener des femmes enceintes jusqu'au cou dans des Jumpers blindés de matériel, tentes, et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu emmagasiner et laisser là-bas… Et le tout en un seul voyage.

- Oh non…

- John ?

- Je viens de penser que… si les Jumpers en orbites sont blindés de marines, et qu'en plus il faut en laisser un minimum vital dans la Cité, alors ça veut dire que…

- L'effectif masculin va être plus que réduit dans le champ de force, ou du moins limités en hommes de troupes.

- Mais comment voulez-vous que des _scientifiques_ démontent le camp, en étant aidés seulement par des femmes à deux semaines d'accoucher ?

Sam ne répondit que par une grimace ennuyée, qui eut pour effet de démoraliser encore plus son second. Elle tenta de nuancer :

- Les techniciens aideront.

- Ca va être affreux. En plus si on veut que tout le monde arrive à rentrer dans les Jumpers, on ne peut pas prendre trop d'hommes non plus. C'est terrible.

Sam ne put qu'acquiescer à cette parole, bien consciente de l'ampleur de la tâche.

- Ce… ce ne sera pas vous qui irez le champ de force, John. Je vous veux en orbite, prêt à prendre les décisions militaires. Lorne s'occupera du camp, c'est dommage pour lui, mais c'est la meilleure répartition.

- Et vous ?

- Toujours sur Atlantis. J'aurai bien été dans le champ de force, à la place de Lorne. Seulement, s'il faut demander de l'aide en urgence au SGC, je préfère que ce soit moi qui les contacte, et qui leur explique notre… situation.

Il hocha la tête. Elle sembla hésiter, puis finit par avouer :

- Et puis, s'il vous vient l'idée saugrenue de _tout de même_ tenter quelque chose contre Michael, je veux être à portée de voix pour vous en dissuader.

Le lieutenant-colonel s'amusa un peu de cette remarque, mais seulement quelques secondes : le regard terriblement sérieux de Sam suffit à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à aller dans cette voie-là.

- Bien. D'accord, c'est bien vu.

Bon sang, elle avait vraiment des airs d'Elizabeth quelques fois.

Sam parut satisfaite qu'il se range gentiment à son avis et le gratifia d'un sourire courtois mais appuyé. Il reprit :

- Bon, nous sommes d'accord : s'il arrive alors qu'on est encore là-bas, on engage le combat contre lui pour couvrir les femmes, qui partent en vitesse sur Atlantis.

- Quitte à ce qu'elles n'aillent pas jusqu'au bout de leur séjour et abaissent le bouclier avant, c'est exact. Par sécurité, nous laisserons la Porte ouverte vers Atlantis tout le long de notre séjour sur cette planète, à la fois pour contrer une intrusion par l'Anneau, mais aussi pour être sûrs de pouvoir évacuer.

- Bien.

- Mais une fois les femmes évacuées, John, je veux que _tous les Jumpers_ rentrent dans la foulée sur Atlantis. Pas d'acharnement pour détruire Michael, surtout avec notre peu de moyens. Ce que je veux en priorité, c'est voir tout le monde sain et sauf.

Il hocha la tête, il comprenait. Il allait prendre congé, après cet éclaircissement, mais elle le retint :

- Il y a encore une éventualité dont nous n'avons pas parlé.

Il se rassit en fronçant les sourcils, et elle expliqua :

- Il peut arriver _après_ notre départ... mais ne pas repartir.

- S'installer sur cette planète ?

- Oui.

Il grimaça. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

- Ca empêche juste d'effectuer le dernier séjour, alors, c'est ça ?

- Voilà.

- Le Furling a dit qu'il pourrait les faire accoucher s'il ne manque qu'une semaine.

- Avec perte.

- Ecoutez… Est-ce que le mieux ne serait pas de considérer l'option que si elle se produit vraiment ?

Sam acquiesça, mais nuança :

- Ca signifierait aussi que nous ne remettions jamais l'E2PZ en place. Qu'on laisse le champ de force baissé. Or, nous avons promis de laisser ce lieu ouvert à tous les aspirants à l'Ascension.

- Mon colonel…

- Je _veux_ tenir cette promesse, John.

Le silence se fit. Ce fut lui qui suggéra :

- Dans ce cas, on demande au Dédale de détruire Michael. Il ne saura pas pourquoi on tient à cette planète. Et on remet l'E2PZ après.

- Moui. Je vais demander à Rodney de faire une clé spéciale. Une clé pour ne pas que l'E2PZ puisse être retiré de son socle, une fois le champ levé.

- Comme ça, les prochains qui voudront jouer à entrer dans le champ, seront coincés dedans. Y compris Michael, s'il essaye.

- Voilà.

- Bonne idée.

Ils se regardèrent, satisfaits de l'entrevue, et John se leva pour sortir.

- Vous savez…, fit-il une fois arrivé à la porte. Si ça se trouve… Michael n'a pas de vaisseau.

Sam le regarda avec étonnement, et il approfondit sa remarque :

- Ford peut très bien nous avoir menti. Ca pourrait être un simple darth, sur lequel il ait posé sa balise… Il aurait dit ça pour nous faire peur.

Sam sourit gentiment :

- Dans ce cas, Michael serait déjà passé par la Porte. Et Ford aurait probablement fini par nous dire la vérité.

- Je voulais juste tenter d'apporter une lueur d'espoir. Même si elle est ridicule.

Ils se sourirent, avant que Chuck ne vienne les interrompre :

- Heu, madame, on a un contact avec la planète au champ de force. Le capitaine Bowers.

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard étonné et un peu affolé, avant de suivre le technicien jusqu'à la console, le cœur battant.

- Bowers ?

- « _Mon colonel._ »

- Un problème ? s'inquiéta John.

- « _Heu, et bien, deux choses en fait. La première, c'est que le signal de la balise placée dans le vaisseau de Michael vient de s'éteindre. Selon Zelenka, il est toujours en route, mais il a réussi à l'éteindre. _»

Les deux officiers échangèrent un regard effrayé. Non, allez, Michael de toute façon ne mettrait pas moins de temps que prévu à arriver là-bas. Du calme, ça ne changeait rien aux plans, et puis, ils avaient repéré son vaisseau, ils savaient encore où il était.

- Et la deuxième chose, capitaine ?

- « _Hé bien, on a, heu… Il y a un groupe de… clochards qui vient d'arriver sur la planète, en passant par la Porte. On les a interceptés pour pouvoir vous contacter._ »

Sam et John échangèrent un regard ahuri.

- Des clochards ?!?

- «_ Oui, colonel. En fait, il y a parmi eux des types qu'on a déjà rencontrés : ce sont les hommes de Ford. »_

De l'autre côté de la Porte, les hommes de Bowers tenaient en joue une trentaine de gars en guenilles, à genoux mains sur la tête, armes de poings posées devant eux.

Sur les lèvres de Sam se dessina un sourire mesquin :

- On peut dire qu'ils arrivent juste au bon moment, ceux-là !

**vVv**

Trois coups furent frappés à la porte.

- Entrez, fit Neleia.

Elle n'arrêta pas sa tâche pour saluer le nouvel arrivant, et continua à faire un rouleau du long papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Hoacks la salua, puis fit quelques pas dans la pièce, laissant traîner son regard sur les murs. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu ici, la chambre avait quelque peu changé : des photos de paysages et des affiches de films punaisées aux cloisons, une chaîne hi-fi, quelques éléments de maquillage sur une table… et, toujours, l'éternel ordinateur pour communiquer avec le Furling.

- Vous auriez pu utiliser la sonnette, Henry.

- Oh, heu, oui. Mais je n'ai toujours pas compris comment la faire marcher.

Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un petit sourire amusé, premier échange de regards qu'ils avaient depuis qu'il était entré. Elle mit un élastique autour de son rouleau, et le laissa sur son lit pour mieux accueillir son visiteur.

- Ca a changé, ici. C'est une bonne idée, les affiches de films pour décorer, ça vous correspond bien. Mais vous les enlevez ?

Il désigna un pan de mur vierge où il restait quelques punaises, et plusieurs affiches roulées qu'elle avait posé sur son lit.

- Ca vient de Chuck, fit-elle pour toute explication.

Henry hocha la tête, sans trop savoir quoi ajouter. Apparemment, elle voulait abolir tous les souvenirs des moments qu'elle avait pu passer avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas… ce n'est pas une raison pour les enlever. Ca ne le représente pas lui, ça vous représente vous.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venu, Henry ?

Le ton qu'elle avait employé était distant, peut-être même un rien agacé. Il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de lui rendre visite. Keller avait eu raison de l'avertir : elle n'allait pas bien.

- En fait… Je viens prendre de vos nouvelles.

- Ca va.

- Et discuter un peu… Vous voulez bien discuter, avec moi, Leia ?

Elle baissa les yeux un moment, comme pensive, puis hocha la tête :

- Oui. Installez-vous. Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé, et aussi de la bière.

Il rit en prenant un fauteuil :

- Ce sera un thé. Vous savez recevoir : vous êtes devenue une vraie Terrienne.

- Ne dites pas ça.

Il la regarda, peiné : elle avait le visage fermé, presque blessé.

- Si, Leia, insista-t-il. Vous êtes comme tout le monde. Une humaine qui pourrait très bien être née sur Terre. D'ailleurs, vous êtes sans doute d'origine terrienne, d'après ce que l'on sait.

- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde. Et je n'ai pas grandi sur Terre. Vous le savez.

Elle mit l'eau à chauffer et prépara l'infusion. Sa remarque avait refroidi l'atmosphère. Il se dit qu'il avait un peu exagéré.

- C'est vrai, vous avez un passé qui n'appartient qu'à vous. Mais côté sociabilité, habitudes, expression, vous avez fait des progrès énormes. Vous _pourriez_ vivre sur Terre.

Elle arrêta sa tâche pour le regarder, attentive.

- Oui, vous pourriez. Asseyez-vous.

Elle obtempéra et il reprit :

- Je sais que vous avez peur de ce qu'il va arriver après les accouchements. » Son regard devint triste et il sut qu'il avait raison. « Vous vous demandez ce que va pouvoir être votre vie, vous avez peur qu'on n'a plus besoin de vous ici, qu'on vous rejette.

Elle fronça les sourcils, comme si elle avait du mal à envisager ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Leia. Vous faites partie de notre communauté. Vous faites partie des humains.

- Ils ne m'aiment pas ici. Je serai malheureuse si je reste sur Atlantis.

Il se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'avait pas entièrement tort : les voix étaient loin de lui être favorables, et il n'était en plus absolument pas sûr que la situation s'améliore une fois les accouchements passés. Sa présence serait un continuel rappel d'un épisode douloureux, si elle restait sur la Cité. Et de toute façon, est-ce que les sphères supérieures de l'Air Force allaient seulement vouloir qu'elle reste ? Il ne pouvait pas entièrement démentir.

- Je ne peux pas vous dire qu'ils vous détestent, ou qu'ils vous aiment, tout est un peu troublé dans leurs esprits en ce moment, et je crois qu'il faut les comprendre. En tout cas, ceux qui vous connaissent vraiment continuent à vous apprécier, Leia.

Il hésita et ajouta d'une petite voix :

- J'en fais partie.

La bouilloire électrique se manifesta, et elle se leva pour amener eau chaude, tasses et infusions sur la table basse. En faisant le service, elle remarqua :

- Chuck aussi disait qu'il m'appréciait. Et puis il ne veut plus me voir. On ne peut jamais être sûrs de rien avec les humains. Ils changent.

- Hum… Oui, certains changent, il y a des évènements qui leur font changer de comportement. Des fois en bien, des fois en pire. Mais d'autres sont constants. Même vous, vous changez.

- Pas assez…

- Neleia, enfin !

Il allait s'emporter et se calma, radouci :

- On dirait que vous voulez trouver des raisons de vous détacher des gens.

- … Peut-être.

- Vous avez peur de souffrir. Peur d'être indésirable une fois que les accouchements seront passés. De toute façon, je dois vous avouer que… vous risquez fortement de ne pas rester sur Atlantis.

Elle le regardait avec attention, et il expliqua :

- Le colonel Carter ne décide pas vraiment tout, ici. Elle a des supérieurs.

- Comme le général O'Neill ?

- Voilà. Sauf qu'il y a des supérieurs bien moins compréhensifs que le général O'Neill. Pour le moment, ils vous ont permis de rester, mais ça ne durera pas indéfiniment. Il faut… il faut des diplômes pour être ici. Ou alors être militaire, avoir un savoir particulier. Vous avez des connaissances, et même très poussées, de la technologie Furling, mais ici on recherche des spécialistes des Anciens, et…

- Il faut être utile pour rester, comprit-elle.

Il ne put que hocher la tête.

- Vous nous êtes utile. Mais je ne peux pas vous garantir que les grands chefs seront de cet avis. Ils préféreront vous avoir sur Terre pour parler de la technologie Furling.

Il préféra passer sous silence l'éventualité que les grossesses soient découvertes par le SGC, et Neleia placée en détention.

- Enfin, ça c'est si vous voulez partager vos connaissances. Sinon vous pouvez taire ce que vous savez et choisir de vive tranquillement, sur Terre ou encore Athos. Et il y aura des gens pour vous aider là-bas, pour vous apprendre.

- … Et vous ?

- Moi… J'ai signé pour rester ici au moins un an, je dois finir mon contrat. Mais je passerai vous voir dès que j'aurai des congés.

Il hésita, puis se lança :

- Et puis, vous savez… Il n'y a pas que le SGC et les Etats-Unis sur Terre. L'Angleterre, c'est très bien aussi, les gens parlent notre langue, il pleut un peu plus qu'à Colorado Springs, mais... Si jamais vous préfériez vivre là-bas, j'ai… ma famille, des amis, qui seraient ravis de vous faire découvrir la vie britannique.

Il avait finit sa phrase avec un petit sourire gêné. Elle le lui rendit, et cela le rassura. Il semblait l'avoir un peu apaisée. Il prit la tasse qu'elle avait poussée vers lui et poursuivit.

- Je sais que… que votre ami le Furling ne va pas rester dans la Cité. C'est un signe de plus qu'il est temps pour vous de vous tourner définitivement vers les humains.

Le visage de la jeune femme s'assombrit. Il le remarqua et continua :

- Vous avez raconté à Sam qu'il partirait avec les nouveau-nés, sur la planète « Arrivée », c'est ça ? C'est ce qu'il a promis ?

- Oui. Radek et moi nous avons préparé un MALP où son esprit entrera. Il passera la Porte avec eux.

Le psychiatre leva les sourcils, perplexe.

- Comment des… des « nourrissons » pourront passer la Porte ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il y aura de l'autre côté ?

- Ils y arriveront. Ce sont des histoires de Furlings, Henry.

- … D'accord.

Il abdiqua, et ils restèrent un instant ainsi, à siroter leur thé, pensifs. Elle sembla soudain se décider, et parla.

- Quand le vaisseau-laboratoire est arrivé dans la galaxie de Pégase, il y a… très longtemps, il nous a laissé, Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, moi et l'homme qui devait activer la Cité, dans un vaisseau, pour aller sur Atlantis. Nous devions habiter là. Faire des bébés Furlings.

Elle était plongée dans ses souvenirs, il n'osait pas l'interrompre.

- Le vaisseau-laboratoire avec les autres Furlings est parti sur une autre planète. Il y est encore. C'est la planète « Arrivée ». Là-bas, dans le vaisseau, il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour s'occuper des bébés Furlings.

- Mais… est-ce que vous êtes sûre qu'ils sont bien arrivés là-bas ? Quand Sheppard y a envoyé un MALP, la planète était déserte…

- Le vaisseau est arrivé. Vous n'avez pas vu le vaisseau, mais Kschhhiiiiiaaarrl'a vu. Il sait qu'il est là. Et puis ce sont les autres Furlings qui ont installé le programme qui empêche d'ouvrir cette Porte depuis d'autres planètes.

- Nous n'y arrivions pas depuis Atlantis non plus.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr bloquait. Mais maintenant il va laisser passer.

- Vous pourrez aller le voir de temps en temps alors, fit-il avec un sourire.

Elle resta de marbre, et il se sentit mal.

- Personne n'ira voir les Furlings. Il faut qu'ils soient tranquilles pour élever leurs enfants, recréer la race sans intrus. C'est important.

- Ah… D'accord.

Il voyait mal comment un MALP allait pouvoir élever des enfants, mais enfin, elle avait l'air sûre d'elle. Il réfléchit.

- Vous pensez que les autres Furlings sont toujours vivants ? Qu'ils sont en stase eux aussi, et qu'ils seront là pour élever les bébés ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. En fait… Kschhhiiiiiaaarr pense qu'ils sont morts.

- … Ah bon ?

- Ils ne sont pas venus nous chercher sur Atlantis, quand ils ont vu que nous ne les contactions pas.

Elle baissa les yeux, triste à ce constat. Il chercha à la réconforter :

- Ils sont peut-être passés, et ne vous ont pas trouvés, tout simplement.

- Peut-être.

- Cette Cité n'est pas faite pour les Furlings, vous savez. Beaucoup de choses ont du les bloquer s'ils ont tenté de vous chercher ici, alors que la Ville était endormie…

- Peut-être, répéta-t-elle avec un peu plus d'espoir dans la voix.

- Et puis… si Krischiar dit que tout ira bien une fois seul sur la planète avec les nourrissons, c'est que tout ira bien. Il doit savoir ce qu'il raconte.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle en baissant la voix. Ca ira.

- Je sais qu'il va vous manquer. Mais il faut qu'il assure le renouvellement de sa race. C'est une page qui se tourne, Leia.

Il consulta sa montre et se leva dans la foulée.

- Je vais devoir y aller, nous repartons dans une demi-heure. Ca va mieux ?

Elle lui fit un petit hochement de tête, et se leva pour le raccompagner à la porte.

- Vous êtes gentil, Henry.

- Bien, je suis comme ça. Enfin, je ne suis pas le seul… Et je voulais être sûre que… vous alliez bien… C'est mon métier, aussi.

- J'ai aimé tous les moments que j'ai passé avec vous. Vous m'avez beaucoup appris. Je ne suis pas là depuis très longtemps, mais je suis contente d'avoir déjà un ami comme vous.

Il y eut un silence. Le psychiatre se sentit plus troublé qu'il ne l'ait jamais été face à elle.

- Vous… Oui, vous étiez ma patiente au début et en effet je crois que maintenant on peut dire que… une amie, oui. Et vous m'avez beaucoup appris aussi… enfin… Moi aussi j'ai aimé les moments qu'on a passés ensemble, Leia… Et… vous ne partez pas demain non plus. Il y en aura d'autres, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai.

- Oui.

- Enlacez-moi.

Il passa de gêné à stupéfait.

- Henry…

- Je… Oui.

Il avait acquiescé, mais ce fut elle qui dut faire un pas pour le sortir de sa torpeur. Elle se blottit contre lui, et il passa une main autour d'elle et l'autre dans ses cheveux. L'image d'un géant roux étreignant un minuscule bout de femme à la peau sombre, dont la tête arrivait juste au niveau de son torse.

- Vous… C'est dans les films, que…

- John m'a appris.

- Aaah, d'accord, John.

Alors il préféra arrêter de parler. Ce n'était qu'un moment de tendresse comme Leia en avait connu peu, et qu'elle avait juste choisi de partager avec lui.

Il la quitta plus perdu que jamais.

* * *

_**Ca sent la fin approcher… Lentement (c'est du Clio, hein), mais sûrement.**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Merci à RubieLove et YellowStar pour leurs encouragements, ainsi que tous ceux qui continuent à suivre cette fic !**_

_**Je sais, c'est longuet, les accouchements se font attendre, je commence moi-même à me lasser des sentiers tortueux que j'ai fait prendre à cette histoire, mais je n'ai pas envie d'expédier les derniers chapitres non plus. Je reste donc dans ma trame narrative lente (je n'arrive pas à faire passer 6 mois en trois chapitres), mais j'espère, cohérente, et vous promets que les accouchements seront amorcés dans deux chapitres maxi.**_

_**En espérant que vous lirez tout de même ce chapitre-ci avec plaisir…**_

* * *

- Ca va, Henry ?

- Hum ? Oui oui, Jennifer.

Dans le hangar, ils attendaient tous les deux leur tour pour entrer dans les Jumpers. Le regard insistant de Keller finit par faire parler l'Anglais.

- Je suis allée voir Leia. Vous aviez raison, elle n'allait pas très bien.

- Vous lui avez parlé ? Elle va mieux maintenant ?

- Oui. Oui, elle a l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Il restait pensif.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose, quand vous étiez avec elle ?

- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes sur la défensive. Ca vaut pour un « oui », fit fièrement l'Américaine.

Il soupira.

- Ce n'est sans doute rien… Sa façon d'exprimer ses sentiments ne correspond pas encore à nos usages.

- « Sentiments » ? Tiens tiens…

- Ne vous faites pas d'idées, Jennifer.

- Je ne dis rien, je ne dis rien. Bon, quand est-ce qu'on embarque, c'est pénible de rester debout, ils le savent.

- Et puis, vous êtes mal placée, hein, pour me parler de sentiments alors que vous n'arrêtez pas de parler de McKay, et que, hein… Que vous vous contentez de parler.

- De toute façon, Katie a refait son apparition, et elle joue au pot de colle.

Elle se retourna pour regarder, plus loin, la botaniste discuter avec le grand génie de la Cité. Il avait l'air de ne pas spécialement s'amuser à papoter avec elle, et jeta même un coup d'œil vers Keller, en faisant un signe de la main, mais ça ne devait pas suffire à Jennifer.

- L'accouchement en angoisse plus d'une, remarqua Hoacks. Savoir que vous aurez quelqu'un pour vous tenir la main, ça permet de se rassurer un peu.

- Et c'est moi qui n'aurait personne, soupira Keller.

- … Ca ira, Jennifer. Personne ne vous laissera tomber.

Le silence se fit tout d'un coup dans la salle, et les deux médecins se tournèrent vers l'entrée, où se trouvait la raison du mutisme ambiant. Ford se tenait sur le seuil, menotté, encadré par deux soldats et Ronon. Ils le poussèrent plus ou moins vers le Jumper le plus éloigné, où se tenaient les trois officiers supérieurs de la Cité. En chemin, il se fit insulter en russe et cracher dessus par une anonyme aux hormones déréglées, mais il ne quitta pas son air triomphant – qui n'avait pourtant pas forcément lieu d'être. Son air sûr ne faiblit que quand son regard croisa celui de Hoacks, et le psychiatre cru bien voir un frisson parcourir l'échine de l'ex-lieutenant.

Ronon le poussa presque pour le placer face à Carter, Sheppard et Lorne, et le sourire du prisonnier s'agrandit :

- Alors, finalement on a encore besoin de moi ?

- Vous êtes là, on va en profiter pour vous exploiter, lança Sheppard. Une bande de loques a traversé la Porte pour se rendre au champ de force, il y a deux heures. Renseignements pris, il s'agissait de vos hommes.

Ford fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas.

- Ils pensaient que ça allait leur permettre de vous libérer.

- Leur plan était aussi construit que ceux que vous montez quand vous tentez d'infiltrer des vaisseaux-ruches, railla Ronon.

Sheppard ouvrit la porte du Jumper, et, à l'intérieur, Ford put apercevoir deux gardes tenant en joue un homme menotté, et à vrai dire pas très fier d'être là.

- Ils ont du faire cent mètres une fois la Porte passée. On les a arrêtés.

- Ca relevait de l'entraînement de la jeune recrue, remarqua un des deux gardes.

- Zolek !

- Je suis désolé…

- Qui s'est fait prendre ?

- Heu… Toute la bande.

- TOUTE ?!

- Ca nous a pris quarante-sept secondes, fit le deuxième garde. C'était amusant.

Ford s'amusait nettement moins.

- C'est pas une libération, ça, c'est un carnage. Où ils sont ?

- Encore sur la planète.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là-bas ? Comment vous y êtes arrivés ?

- Expliquez-lui, enjoint Sam.

- Ben, heu… On a voulu vous libérer, mais comme on n'avait plus les moyens de faire appel aux Ru-Weniens pour contacter Atlantis, il a fallu trouver autre chose. On s'est dit qu'ils seraient sûrement sur la planète au champ de force, avec vous. On voulait monter un guet-apens. On a pas eu le temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous faisait dire que Ford serait sur cette planète ? demanda Evan.

- Heeeu… Une intuition.

- Pas la moindre idée, quoi.

- Mais comment vous avez su ses coordonnées ? fit Sam. Vous ne les connaissiez pas quand vous nous avez contactés la première fois.

- En fait, on est allé sur la planète aux plages. C'est un endroit où on se réfugie quand ça ne va pas très bien.

- Ahem, abrège, fit Ford, gêné.

- On a consulté la jolie dame qui habite dans le coin, vous nous aviez dit qu'elle avait fait l'Ascension, alors on pensait qu'elle connaissait les coordonnées du champ de force.

- La jolie dame qui a fait…

- Il parle de Chaya, Sheppard, expliqua Aiden.

- Vous avez des contacts avec Chaya ! fit John, abasourdi.

- Ben… Oui. C'est un havre de paix, chez elle. Et y'a la mer…

- Elle a dit qu'elle nous donnait les coordonnées, parce qu'elle savait qu'on en ferait bon usage.

Les trois officiers se regardèrent, sceptiques.

- Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Sam. C'est vous qui la connaissez le mieux…

- Je pense qu'elle savait dans quelle mouise on était, et qu'elle s'est doutée de ce qui allait arriver aux hommes de Ford. Dans un sens, elle n'avait pas tort : ces gars-là vont nous servir.

- Quoi ?

- Maintenant je vous explique, Ford : nous sommes en sous-effectifs pour parer à une attaque de Michael. Et comme vos hommes se sont pointés gentiment, on a conclu un accord avec eux : ils nous aident à protéger la planète pendant deux jours, ils nous obéissent bien gentiment, et en échange ils vous récupèrent à la fin.

- Et vous m'avez amené ici pour leur prouver que je suis bien vivant, c'est ça ?

- Et pour que vous leur disiez de bien m'obéir, surtout.

- Et aussi parce qu'on vous emmène, fit Ronon.

Aiden tiqua :

- … Quoi, je combats aussi ?

- Non, dit John. Vous allez accompagner les femmes dans le champ de force. Si Michael arrive et que ça tourne mal pour nous, alors nous lui proposerons une trêve en échange de… vous.

Les yeux du jeune homme s'écarquillèrent.

- Mes… mes hommes interviendront !

- Allons, Ford, ils restent au sol et on ne leur prête que quelques armes : si Michael fait un carnage, ils seront les premiers à être désagrégés…

Cette fois ce fut Zolek qui paniqua.

- Mais aucun de nous n'a envie que cela n'arrive, n'est-ce pas ?

Ford finit par hocher la tête, montrant son accord avec la phrase de Sam.

- Un accord de circonstance, alors, résuma-t-il.

- Oui, fit John. Je rappellerai juste que vous ne croiserez jamais vos hommes, puisque vous serez toujours avec les femmes entre le champ de force et la Cité, ce qui rendra impossible toute évasion. Je vous apprends aussi que vos hommes ne pourront pas espérer se faire la malle avec nos armes, vu que la Porte sera toujours ouverte vers Atlantis. Et qu'il y aura des Jumpers en vol au-dessus d'eux, histoire de… les couvrir.

- On pourra garder les armes ?

- Vous ne perdez pas le Nord. Mon colonel ?

- On verra. Pour le moment, suivez le major Lorne, vous montez dans un Jumper qui va dans le champ de force.

Les gardes le poussèrent à la suite d'Evan, qui s'éloigna.

- … Vous pensez qu'ils vont être sages ? murmura Sam à l'adresse de son second.

- Aucune idée. J'espère surtout qu'il ne leur viendra pas à l'esprit de se mettre du côté de Michael, et de lui expliquer que nous sommes vulnérables maintenant.

Sam fit la moue. Il tenta de la rassurer :

- Ils ont l'air trop bête pour y penser.

- De toute façon le mal est fait. Filez, on établit le contact quand vous êtes de l'autre côté.

- Entendu. Et croisez les doigts pour qu'on n'ait pas d'autre visite…

**vVv**

- _Schön_ !

Elle émit un petit rire et poussa le dessin sur le côté, avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule. Allongés sur un lit de fortune, le major Lorne tenait dans ses bras l'infirmière Eva. Petit moment de calme en amoureux, isolés du reste du dortoir par des simples draps, tendus de part et d'autre du lit.

Même s'il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, collé au sien, il la sentit prise d'une vague de mélancolie : elle venait de soupirer.

- Ce sera bientôt fini. _Ende_. Heu…

Il utilisa avec un peu d'hésitation les gestes « bientôt » et « fini » en langage des signes, et elle hocha la tête.

- Ja…

Elle reprit la feuille et lui fit comprendre, par des signes et un dessin représentant une femme énorme devant une assiette débordante, qu'elle allait être très contente de ne plus avoir à se forcer à manger les repas composés par le Furling. Ils sourirent à nouveau.

Elle reprit le crayon, plus grave, pour esquisser l'image sommaire d'une femme, toujours énorme, installée sur ce qui ressemblait à une table d'accouchement. Au-dessus de sa tête, elle fit une croix d'hôpital et, pour être sûre de s'être faite comprendre, ou pour ajouter un détail à la scène, elle dessina un homme avec un stéthoscope, placé devant la patiente, et quelques flèches partant du ventre de celle-ci.

Puis elle posa le crayon pour faire le signe « peur », en désignant le dessin. Il la serra plus fort.

- Je sais…

Il prit la plume à son tour pour ajouter un homme débout, à côté de la femme allongée. Il fit se tenir la main aux deux êtres de papiers, et lui montra le résultat en l'embrassant. Elle se blottit contre lui avec un sourire un peu plus rassuré.

- _Je t'aime Evan._

- Ich liebe dich, meinEva.

Il posa sa main sur son ventre proéminent, et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Comme il caressait distraitement la bosse, elle soupira :

- _Sie verrücken nicht. __Das ist enttäuschend._

- Entoch…

- _Enttaüschend_.

- Mm, attends.

Il attrapa un petit dictionnaire posé à côté de l'oreiller, et elle le lui prit des mains pour chercher le mot à traduire. Elle tournait encore les pages, quand une voix à sa gauche le fit se retourner.

- Heu, major Lorne ?

Evan étendit un bras pour écarter le drap et voir celui qui l'appelait : un de ses hommes, à peu près dans la même position que lui, sur le lit voisin, une jolie brune entre les bras.

- Sergent Lagerfeld ?

- Je, heu… Vous pourriez lui dire que je dois reprendre mon service, fit-il en désignant celle qu'il enlaçait. Je voudrais lui demander si elle voudrait bien m'accompagner un bout de chemin, je la laisserai à la salle de détente, et puis je reviendrai la chercher dans deux heures.

Lorne hocha la tête et traduit en espagnol la tirade du sergent, à l'adresse de sa compagne. Cette dernière hocha la tête et se redressa pour se lever.

- Merci.

- Hey, sergent, puisqu'on y est : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, heu… Eva, was hast du sagen ? Gesagt ?

L'infirmière avait arrêté de chercher sa traduction lorsqu'ils avaient été interrompus, et elle répéta sa dernière phrase à l'adresse du sergent, attentif.

- Elle a dit qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, et que ça la… que c'était décevant. Elle parlait des bébés Furlings, je pense.

- Oui, elle parlait d'eux. Je vous remercie.

C'était vrai qu'avoir un ventre aussi rempli, mais ne sentir aucune vie le parcourir, cela ternissait encore plus leur situation de « mères »- porteuses. Selon le Furling, c'était normal, et il assurait que les petits être étaient parfaitement sains. Il n'empêche que ça inquiétait les Terriennes.

La montre du major sonna. Eva passa une main sur sa joue.

- _Du gehst ?_

- Je reviens à sept heures. Ich komme um Sieben.

- _Hier will ich warte auf dich, mein Lieblings_major.

- Elle a dit qu'elle vous attendrait ici, et que vous étiez son major préfér…

- J'avais compris, je vous ai pas demandé de traduire, Lagerfeld ! Ni d'écouter !

Le sergent s'esquiva.

- Je crois que ça va être difficile de rétablir autorité et distance auprès de certains, quand tout ceci sera finit, maugréa Lorne.

**vVv**

- « _Ils se tiennent bien. Rien de spécial. Sans Ford pour les guider, ils ont l'air un peu paumés, à vrai dire. »_

- Surprenant. Je vous remercie, lieutenant. Fin de communication.

John coupa sa radio et s'enfonça dans son siège. Devant lui s'étendait le vide de l'espace, et un petit bout de la planète au champ de force, qui apparaissait dans un angle de la vitre du Jumper. Comme tous les autres vaisseaux autour de lui, il était occulté. Ils n'avaient qu'à attendre. Et espérer que rien ne se passe…

- Combien de temps on doit rester en orbite comme ça ?

Il se tourna vers Ronon, à sa droite, qui avait posé la question, mais il savait que les huit marines inconfortablement installés sur les banquettes derrière eux se demandaient la même chose.

- Pas longtemps. Il y a déjà quatre jours qui se sont écoulés pour eux. Dans moins de deux minutes, ils baissent le champ. Une fois qu'ils seront passés, on redescendra, si Michael ne s'est pas pointé entre-temps.

- Et les gars de Ford ?

- Ils rentrent avec nous sur Atlantis. S'ils se tiennent bien, on leur donnera un endroit où s'installer. Tandis que Ford restera en cellule.

- Hum.

Le Satédien avait émis un grognement qui aurait aussi bien pu dire « bon choix » que « de toute façon je m'en contre-fiche » ou « quand est-ce qu'on mange ? »

Le silence retomba dans le Jumper. Pendant un très bref instant.

- _« Colonel ? »_

Ca, c'était la voix de Zelenka, qui était dans un Jumper, quelque part au-dessus d'eux, avec pour mission de ne pas quitter le vaisseau de Michael des yeux, petit point rouge sur son radar amélioré.

Le cœur de John s'accéléra en prenant la communication.

- Radek ? Un problème.

- _« Michael s'est arrêté. »_

Comme Sheppard jetait un coup d'œil vers lui, Ronon leva les épaules en signe d'ignorance.

- Il ne vient plus vers nous ?

- _« Non. Apparemment, il est sorti d'hyperespace, et il fait du surplace. »_

Il avait arrêté la balise… Peut-être que, sachant qu'à présent il n'était plus tellement détectable, il allait décider de ne pas aller sur P4X669 ?

- C'est pas mauvais pour nous, ça, remarqua John. Vous avez une idée précise de l'endroit où il s'est arrêté ? Une planète particulière ?

- _« Il faudrait comparer avec la base de données d'Atlantis. »_

- On verra ça en rentrant alors. Ce sera pour dans deux minutes. Meyer ? appela John dans sa radio. Vous allez avoir un message à faire passer dans le champ de force…

**vVv**

Rodney donna un dernier coup de rasoir, puis quitta le miroir des yeux pour s'asperger la figure. Devant lui se trouvait Ford, assis sur un tabouret, qui effectuait la même opération que lui il y avait quelques secondes : un rasage de près, mais avec une petite pression en plus puisque deux gardes en armes suivaient scrupuleusement ses mouvements. Tout ce petit monde, plus quelques autres hommes à demi-habillés, se trouvait devant des lavabos de fortune, sous une tente militaire embuée. Derrière eux, une rangée de douches individuelles crachait sa vapeur.

Ford se rebella :

- Je vous dis que je vous rendrai le rasoir quand j'aurai fini. Vous avez peur de quoi, que je me suicide ? Que je vous attaque avec ?

Aucun de ses deux gardiens ne lui répondit, et il soupira simplement en continuant sa tâche, échangeant un regard rapide avec un Rodney qui, à vrai dire, ne voyait pas pourquoi on portait tant d'attention à un détenu de toute façon prisonnier d'un champ de force.

- Lâchez-le un peu, les gars, fit une voix à l'accent mexicain à côté de lui. De toute façon c'est pas dans son intérêt de nous faire du mal, il est à un contre soixante.

- Tu oublies dans quelle merde il nous a foutus, Gomez.

- Ohohoh, calma un petit maigrichon qui sortait de la douche. Jouez pas aux deux durs, les gars, on sait tous que vous ne le lâchez pas parce que sinon vous seriez obligés de donner un coup de main pour le démontage. Alors, hein…

Les deux types armés eurent l'air moins fier d'un coup, et l'un d'eux tenta de se rattraper par un « c'est Lorne qui nous l'a demandé » qui lui valut des railleries.

- Bonsoir messieurs.

- Salut, doc.

- Hoacks, salua Rodney.

Ford regarda le nouveau venu avec un éclair de panique dans les yeux.

- Ah non ! Vous m'avez déjà piqué pour ce soir !

- Je ne viens pas pour vous, Ford, mais pour moi. Vous avez encore besoin de ce miroir, Rodney ?

Le Canadien le lui passa, et l'ex-lieutenant expira de soulagement, à l'hilarité de plusieurs spectateurs.

- Ne cherchez pas à le brancher, Hoacks », fit Rodney en voyant le psychiatre sortir un rasoir électrique de sa trousse de toilette. « J'ai coupé le courant dans toutes les tentes, pour commencer à ranger le matériel électrique. Il n'y a plus que les néons qui fonctionnent.

- Et l'eau chaude, fit un grand Afro-Américain.

- Encore heureux.

Un grand « bam, vlouch » vint interrompre l'échange d'informations : un technicien venait de se vautrer juste devant l'entrée. Il se releva, couvert de boue, et brandit une radio :

- Le major Lorne est là ?

- Heu…

- On m'a dit qu'il était là !

- Major ? appela le Mexicain. Major Lorne ?

- Hum ?

Derrière l'une des portes des douches, l'eau cessa de couler et la voix d'Evan se fit entendre :

- On m'appelle ?

- Il y a quelqu'un qui vous cherche, fit Rodney. C'est, heu… Oliver… je crois.

- Non, vous, c'est Briggs, me semble-t-il, corrigea Hoacks.

- Non, Hallifax, annonça celui qui tenait la radio, un peu vexé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Rien qu'à la voix, on pouvait deviner que Lorne était crevé et légèrement agacé de devoir interrompre un (court) moment de détente.

- J'ai une communication de Meyer, monsieur.

- Meyer ?! Bon sang…

Le technicien fit un pas dans la salle, et recula aussitôt sous les aboiements de ceux qui se trouvaient déjà là :

- Hééé !

- Les chaussures, PAS DE CHAUSSURES DANS LES SANITAIRES !

- Rhaaa mais c'est pressééé.

- Attendez je sors, fit Lorne.

Hallifax hésita :

- Heu… Si vous n'êtes pas seul, je peux lui parler à votre pla…

- Si si je suis seul, mais… C'est quoi cette question ??

- Heuu…

- Bon, deux secondes. Demandez-lui si c'est urgent.

L'homme boueux s'exécuta – tout en tentant de retirer ses rangers - tandis que le Mexicain se tournait vers les autres :

- Meyer ? Mais il est pas à l'extérieur ?

- Si, fit l'infirmier Kalinga. Il l'était.

- Là s'il nous parle à la radio, c'est qu'il est rentré dans le champ, fit un petit blond. Et qu'il n'a même pas voulu attendre d'arriver au camp pour nous parler.

- Ca veut dire que dehors ils veulent nous dire quelque chose. Et de toute urgence.

- Merde.

Un silence lourd suivit l'échange, et Hallifax le brisa, au moment où Lorne apparaissait, une serviette autour des hanches et l'air un peu inquiet :

- Il dit que tout va bien dehors !

- Quoi ? Sheppard nous envoie un type pour dire que tout va bien ?

- Passez-le moi.

Le major prit la radio alors que le petit technicien parvenait justement à retirer ses chaussures et, à la suite d'un mouvement malheureux, à mettre ses deux chaussettes dans la flaque de l'entrée.

- Bien. Merci Meyer. Rejoignez-nous alors.

Lorne coupa la radio en rassurant tous ceux qui attendaient son annonce avec inquiétude :

- Tout va bien dehors. Michael s'est arrêté en cours de route, apparemment on ne le croisera pas cette fois.

- Alors on ne démonte pas le camp ? demanda Rodney.

- Si. Rien ne dit qu'il ne va pas reprendre sa course. Par contre, les Jumpers hors du camp vont pouvoir nous aider à transporter quelques choses.

- C'est maintenant qu'ils nous le disent ? se plaint le petit maigrichon. On vient de balancer toutes les étagères et la moitié des tables à la flotte, à votre demande, pour ne pas qu'il les trouve !

- Sans parler des fosses qu'on a creusées cet après-midi pour pouvoir enterrer les tentes et le matériel de cuisine.

- Et bien tant pis. C'est déjà une bonne chose de pouvoir partir tranquilles. Merci Hallifax, je vous charge d'accueillir Meyer et de lui trouver un lit pour les deux nuits qui restent.

Il lui lança la radio et le technicien dût à son grand malheur lâcher ses chaussettes pour la rattraper.

- Et sinon puisque le sujet vient d'être abordé, je m'adresse à tous : c'est quoi cette histoire de ne pas être seul dans les cabines de douches ?

Le silence qui suivit et les quelques têtes qui se baissèrent lui suffirent.

- Bordel, maugréa Lorne entre ses dents… Il va y avoir un GROS effort de discipline à faire à notre retour…

**vVv**

- _« Meyer vient de rentrer, monsieur »._

- Parfait, merci. Il ne devrait pas tarder à réapparaître, ils doivent bientôt baisser le champ.

**vVv**

- Mesdemoiselles, mesdemoiselles, je sais qu'on a dit qu'on aurait finalement quelques Jumpers de plus, mais ça ne suffira pas pour ramener TOUTES vos affaires. Je sais que les tables de chevet que les Russes vous ont fabriquées sont très jolies, mais on ne va pas pouvoir les ramener.

- …

- Elles me regardent bizarrement…

- Vous parlez aux Québécoises et aux Belges, major.

- Je me disais aussi. 'pouvez traduire, docteur Cauvin ?

**vVv**

- Bien, plus que trente secondes avant qu'ils n'abaissent le champ. Radek, rien de neuf ?

- _« Rien, colonel. »_

- Parfait.

John reprit la radio pour ordonner :

- Bowers, coupez le vortex venant d'Atlantis : on fait le chemin inverse, on rentre.

Il entendit l'acquiescement du sergent, mais ne fut rassuré que lorsque celui-ci lui assura que la Porte était rouverte vers la Cité.

Plus d'intrusion possible. Encore quelques minutes, et ils pourraient considérer cet avant-dernier séjour comme une réussite.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Après de longs mois d'absence, voici un nouveau chapitre, et toutes mes excuses. Lorsque j'ai commencé à publier cette fic, il y a un an, j'avais 150 pages d'avance et pensais pouvoir continuer d'écrire la fin tout en publiant. Finalement, le temps m'a rattrapée et je n'ai pas eu ce temps et ne l'aurait pas avant plusieurs mois : on avance donc beaucoup plus lentement, mais j'ai toujours l'intention de la finir.**_

**_Merci à Miyu, YellowStar, Zod'a, Belmene et Caprice K pour leurs reviews !_**

_**Désolée de m'être un peu perdue dans les rebondissements, j'espère pouvoir vite arriver aux accouchements pour pouvoir – enfin – la finir, mais il faut dénouer les situations tordues que j'ai posées avant. J'espère que certains d'entre vous suivent toujours, et qu'ils trouvent un peu de plaisir à lire ces chapitres.**_

* * *

- Allez, tout le monde embarque ! Rodney, vous êtes prêt à abaisser le champ de force ?

- Oui oui.

- Mogniani ! Rattrapez-moi la Roumaine, elle n'a encore rien compris à ce qu'on a essayé de lui expliquer, elle s'en va balancer ses affaires dans le lac !

Lorne, au milieu des Jumpers posés dans la plaine, organisait le mouvement du départ. Autour d'eux, le paysage était vide, vierge de toute présence humaine, en dehors de quelques sillons et herbes écrasées.

Les vaisseaux étaient pleins à craquer, et quelques femmes cherchaient encore à se faire une petite place entre les malles, les tentes pliées, et leurs comparses. Et enjamber une cantine, quand on a un ventre de plus de 60cm de circonférence, ce n'est pas évident.

- Monsieur, on a aussi perdu la chinoise qui ne parle ni cantonais ni mandarin. Celle qui est devenue à moitié dingue et pyromane.

- Et merde. Qui est son binôme, déjà ? J'avais dit qu'on embarquait à 15 heures, il est 15h 12, il est censé l'installer dans les Jumpers, là.

- Oarf, dehors ils ne verront pas la différence.

- Merci, Rodney, mais ce qui m'importe surtout c'est d'avoir TOUT LE MONDE au moment de partir.

Lorne scruta les environs, et fut ravi de voir les retardataires arriver, avec la Roumaine et la Chinoise perdues. Les militaires qui les avaient rattrapées avait l'air à deux doigts de péter les plombs, mais ça, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude.

_

- Cinq… quatre… trois… deux… un… maintenant !

Le champ de force ne s'abaissa pas exactement au moment où John annonça son top, mais une demi-fraction de seconde avant. L'exactitude n'avait jamais été son truc. Il mena le Jumper au-dessus du cratère, pour trouver la place nette, en dehors de deux gros tas de caisses de matériel en tout genre.

- Major Lorne, vous me recevez ?

- _« Oui, colonel, tout le monde a embarqué,y compris Ford. Nous sommes en mode furtif. »_

- Et vous avez fait un sacré nettoyage !

- _« Nous vous avons laissé quelques caisses à ramener… »_

- On accepte de jouer les déménageurs avec bonne grâce. Rentrez vous reposer, on vous suit de près.

- _« … Ce ne sera pas du luxe. »_

**vVv**

**J + 49**

Les couloirs de la Cité étaient déserts, mais le calme n'y régnait pas pour autant. Certes, le silence s'était installé, et l'on n'aurait pas cru que les exilées étaient de retour. Mais dans chacune des pièces où se trouvaient les Terriens, une tension palpable régnait. Qu'il s'agisse de femmes, ou d'hommes, tous avaient les nerfs à vif, et redoutaient la journée du lendemain. Les premières, parce que même si ce jour verrait leur libération de ce fardeau qu'était une grossesse Furling, la question du comment l'accouchement allait se passer restait irrésolue. _Complètement. _Est-ce que ça serait douloureux ? Rapide ? Angoissant ? … Fatal ?

Pour les hommes, le stress n'était pas moindre. Ils allaient devoir se montrer à la hauteur, gérer la panique générale, jongler entre les petits êtres qui allaient venir au monde, soutenir leur binôme…

Encore heureux que l'arrêt inexpliqué de Michael leur permette un dernier séjour. Et que Carter ait décidé de respecter le délai de 20 heures passées sur Atlantis avant de repartir sur P4G669, vu que le danger semblait écarté. Au moins, il leur restait du temps devant eux. Un temps où ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre, et regretter chaque seconde qui passait, car elle les rapprochait un peu plus du moment tant redouté.

Et le temps avançait, inexorablement…

_

- Hoacks !

Carter venait d'arrêter le psychiatre dans un couloir. Elle était accompagnée de Radek, qui s'approcha avec elle du médecin.

- Vous avez fait sa piqûre à Ford ?

- J'en reviens. Il est toujours aussi tendu quand je m'approche de lui…

- Parfait. Ses hommes voulaient le voir pour s'assurer qu'il est bien traité, on va pouvoir leur accorder un bref droit de visite, maintenant qu'il est en état.

- Vous savez… commença le médecin, ennuyé. Jennifer m'a dit que le délai serait trop court pour qu'il soit sevré avant que vous ne le libériez. Enfin, si vous comptez bien le libérer une fois les accouchements passés. Soit demain, en fait.

Sam soupira :

- Je compte bien tenir parole, même c'est regrettable de le perdre à nouveau.

- Il nous aura surtout apporté des ennuis, maugréa Radek.

La moue des deux Anglo-Saxons lui donna la certitude que le sentiment était partagé, même par les plus gentils.

- Au final, on devrait quand même pouvoir achever les grossesses comme prévu, non ? nuança Henry.

- Normalement oui. J'ai laissé des hommes en orbite au-dessus du champ de force, pour vérifier que Michael s'en tienne bien éloigné le temps qu'elles repartent pour le dernier séjour.

- Sheppard et McKay y sont en ce moment-même, précisa Radek.

L'Anglais hocha la tête, et un ange passa. Ce fut Zelenka qui formula tout haut ce qui les avait plongés dans leurs pensées.

- Le moment fatidique approche…

- Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'on a bien tout anticipé, soupira Sam.

- Je l'espère aussi, soupira Hoacks. Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il faut pour… emmener les bébés sur leur planète une fois qu'ils seront nés ?

- Oui, confirma Radek. Nous avons mis un MALP amélioré à disposition du Furling, on a vérifié avec lui, il est capable de le contrôler. On a même construit une sorte de… remorque pour le MALP, où il pourra mettre quelques-unes des petites… bêtes.

- Vu à quoi ça ressemble sur les échographies, le terme n'est pas si mal approprié, vous savez…

- J'espère surtout qu'ils ne tarderont pas à quitter la Cité, fit Sam. Je ne vais pas vouloir les presser, mais nous avons un vaisseau qui ignore tout de notre situation incroyable, et qui arrive dans une trentaine d'heures. Comme elles repartent pour leur dernier séjour dans huit heures, les premiers accouchements commenceront dans neuf heures disons… Ca nous laisse…

- Peu de temps, soupira Hoacks. Et en plus, c'est moi qui les fait, les accouchements, alors imaginez.

- Déjà, les Athosiennes vous aideront, ensuite le Furling a promis qu'ils seront rapides, et ce que nous a raconté Leia nous confirme qu'en effet, ce sera beaucoup plus bref que pour un accouchement humain…

Mais le psychiatre avait tout de même laissé passer un gémissement plaintif, qui à vrai dire ne collait pas vraiment avec sa réserve britannique. Un oubli dans une situation extrême, sans doute.

- Et enfin, Henry… N'insistez jamais sur votre inexpérience en terme d'accouchement devant les femmes de cette Cité, insista Sam. Jamais. Elles sont mortes de peur, on doit tout faire pour les rassurer.

Il hocha la tête un peu penaud, et s'excusa.

- Puisqu'on parle de moment fatidique… Jennifer m'a convoqué pour une ultime préparation au rôle de sage-femme, donc… Je vais devoir vous laisser.

Les deux autres le saluèrent, et il fila, comme si la galaxie pesait sur ses épaules.

___

Rodney leva les yeux de son écran et se tourna vers Sheppard, à sa gauche.

- Ca faisait longtemps, hein ?

Le lieutenant-colonel lui jeta un regard interrogatif :

- Longtemps que quoi ?

- Ben… Qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvés, tous les deux, comme ça ! Dans un Jumper, en plein espace.

- … Quoi, ça vous a _manqué_ ?

Sheppard se félicita de ne pas avoir amené Ford avec eux, comme il avait pensé le faire un instant. Il aurait été gêné que son ancien second entende cette sorte de… déclaration. Décidément, Rodney le surprendrait toujours.

- Oh, je sais, je me plains toujours quand je suis en mission. N'empêche. Se replonger un peu dans la… dans ce qui est normalement notre routine, et ben ça fait du bien.

- Aaah, d'accord.

John se recala dans son siège, soulagé.

- Vous croyiez quoi ?

- Rien, Rodney, rien. Pourtant je croyais que Keller vous faisait suffisamment d'effet pour ne plus vouloir la quitter.

- Oarf, j'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit.

- C'est le grand retour de Katie qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Un peu.

- Ne me dites pas qu'entre les deux votre cœur balance ! Elle ne vous a pas adressé la parole pendant des mois, et tout d'un coup…

- J'ai pas été à la hauteur avec elle. Je m'en veux un peu. Elle a pas mal fait pour moi quand même, pendant tout le temps où on a été ensemble, je me rends compte qu'elle a été très patiente, et maintenant elle a besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés, et…

- Il y a pas deux jours, vous m'avouiez que Keller ne vous laissait pas indifférent.

- Je sais ! Et même si j'ai eu de bons moments avec Katie, je reste sur cette position.

- Ca, pour une position, on peut dire que c'est une position.

Rodney le regarda étrangement. John dissipa le doute de son esprit :

- Je parle en termes militaires, là ! On ne peut pas dire que ça avance beaucoup, c'est la guerre des tranchées, entre vous deux !

- Sheppard…

- OK, OK.

- …

Ils restèrent un instant à fixer le noir de l'espace, juste devant eux.

- Pourquoi vous avez remonté le champ de force pendant trois minutes tout à l'heure ? finit par demander John. Pour tester votre commande ?

- Pour que le temps passe plus vite dedans, et que la végétation reprenne ses droits. Il ne reste plus aucun des sentiers qu'on avait fait, l'herbe a repoussé partout, la zone boueuse des sanitaires s'est asséchée… Si Michael se pointe quand même maintenant, il n'y a vraiment plus _aucun _signe de nous.

- Malin. Des nouvelles de lui, d'ailleurs ?

- Il n'a toujours pas bougé. D'après la base de données d'Atlantis, il est en orbite au-dessus d'une petite planète viable qui…

- _« Colonel ! Le vortex est en train de s'ouvrir ! »_

C'était Hastings, chargé de surveiller la Porte, qui venait de couper Rodney.

- Le contact avec Atlantis n'est pas prévu avant quatre heures… Hastings, qu'est-ce que…

- _« Un darth ! Un darth vient de passer la porte !! Il se dirige vers le cratère ! »_

- Bon sang… A tous les Jumpers, restez en mode furtif, et suivez ce darth. Le champ de force est baissé, il ne va rien trouver ici, il va sans doute repartir. Lieutenant, vous restez à la Porte.

Puis John se tourna vers Rodney, qui gardait une mine effarée.

- Elle a une Porte, cette petite planète où Michael s'est ancré ?

Rodney le regarda, paniqué. Son silence valait un oui. Le militaire plongea leur appareil en direction de la planète.

- _« Colonel, il survole le cratère ! »_

- Il n'a pas transmis d'information à travers le vortex ?

- _« Non. Il l'a coupé. »_

En quelques secondes, ils avaient rejoint l'atmosphère de la planète, et ils arrivaient en vue du cratère au-dessus duquel le champ de force s'élevait en temps normal. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer le darth qui avait alerté toute l'escadrille. Ils se lancèrent à sa poursuite.

- Hastings, où en êtes-vous ?

_- « Nous sommes au-dessus de lui, colonel, en mode furtif. Cinq Jumpers en tout, Stejn est resté près de la Porte. »_

- Parfait, nous sommes aussi dans son sillage.

- Et d'ailleurs, c'est très dangereux de voler comme ça les uns près des autres sans se voir, remarqua Rodney.

John lui jeta un coup d'œil et s'aperçut que le scientifique se cramponnait à son siège, son visage ayant viré au blanc. Il se détourna vite pour reprendre sa radio :

- A tous les Jumpers : sortez du mode furtif, et continuez à courir derrière ce darth ; ouvrez le feu mais ne le détruisez pas !

- « _Pardon ? »_

Il s'attira un regard interrogateur de son voisin qui s'était décrispé, et il expliqua à tous ses hommes :

- Maintenant que notre visiteur a pu constater qu'il n'y avait aucun champ de force sur cette planète et que Ford lui a par conséquent menti, nous allons le conforter dans l'idée qu'il a été attiré ici par un piège. Mais il faut _absolument_ le laisser rentrer pour qu'il annonce au vaisseau-mère qu'il était gentiment attendu par des Jumpers… Je pense qu'il n'aura aucune envie de revenir.

- Ni de laisser Ford filer vivant la prochaine fois qu'il le verra, observa McKay.

- Ca, c'est leur problème.

Les cinq vaisseaux qui encadraient le darth venaient d'apparaître, lançant dans la foulée des drones qui passaient plus ou moins loin de l'appareil ennemi. Rodney se plaint de ces munitions gâchées tandis que John conversait avec ses hommes, qui remarquaient qu'il était assez difficile de faire semblant de tirer sur quelqu'un avec ce type d'engin extrêmement précis : soit on le faisait volontairement partir assez loin, et on passait pour le pilote le plus nul de l'espace, soit on calculait juste, en priant pour que le drone ne corrige pas sa trajectoire de lui-même et ne vienne joyeusement s'encastrer dans l'arrière-train du darth. Ce dernier venait d'ailleurs d'accélérer, paniquant devant ces soudaines apparitions, et le ballet aérien devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Un drone explosa à cinq mètres du vaisseau de Sheppard.

- Turner ! Faites attention ! On est derrière !

- Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne nous a pas vus ?

- Non, Rodney, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous sommes toujours invisibles…

- Quoi ?

_- « Colonel, ici le sergent Stejn. La Porte vient de se rouvrir… »_

- Sans doute le darth qui veut filer…

- Mais pourquoi vous nous avez laissés en mode furtif ? Au cas où vous ne vous en souviendriez pas, c'est ce bouton-là pour…

- On arrive en vue de la Porte. A tous les Jumpers, donnez un dernier coup de semonce et laissez-le partir.

_- « Bien colonel. »_

Les deux hommes collaient toujours au train du darth, et ils virent les cinq Jumpers s'en écarter, après un dernier lancé de drone. Le darth piqua pour se positionner au niveau de la Porte, et John effectua la même manœuvre, à pleine vitesse, ce qui lui valut un petit cri plaintif de McKay. Ils se rapprochaient toujours de la Porte et ne ralentissaient pas.

- Sheppard… C'est fini, là, il va partir, vous pouvez arrêtez de… Ralentissez bon sang. RALENTISSEZ !

- Non. Hastings ? Envoyez un homme au rapport sur Atlantis. Que les autres restent ici en surveillance.

Le darth franchit la Porte. Sheppard suivit après ces derniers mots, qui ébranlèrent Rodney :

- On revient.

La Porte se referma.

**V**

Le soldat sortit du vortex et fut immédiatement accueilli par deux officiers inquiets : le numéro un et le numéro trois de la Cité, qui voulaient des nouvelles du numéro deux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? entama Carter.

Un peu impressionné, le première classe Van Hendrixks relata ce qu'il était arrivé, sans omettre bien sûr la disparition de John et Rodney, apparemment volontaire.

- Il a quoi ? répéta Sam, incrédule.

- Et il choisit de disparaitre _maintenant_ ?!

- A... Apparemment, il a suivi le darth jusqu'au bout et il a…décidé de traverser le vortex avec lui.

- Le salaud !

Hendrixks et Carter jetèrent un regard plus que surpris à Lorne qui, prenant conscience de sa réplique concernait son supérieur, s'excusa sans aucune conviction.

- Vous avez raison, déclara Carter. Il s'est défilé.

Le première classe n'osa pas donner son avis, et constata simplement que les deux gradés semblaient furieux et désespérés. Et qu'ils étriperaient Sheppard à son retour.

_

- Vous vous êtes défilé, oui !

- Non, Rodney, pas du tout !

Les deux amis étaient de nouveau devant le vide immense de l'espace, mais cette fois bien loin de P4G669. La Porte qu'ils venaient de franchir flottait derrière eux. Rodney venait de pousser le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence, perdant à la fois le darth de leur champ visuel, et déclenchant en même temps cette dispute.

- Vous vous êtes dit : « tiens, une occasion de me plonger un peu dans l'action ! » et vous avez foncé. Sans réfléchir ! Alors qu'il y a plus de 200 personnes qui vous attendent dans la Cité et qui comptent sur vous !

- Mais j'ai réfléchi !

- Ce serait bien la première fois !

- Rodney !

- Maintenant, rentrez.

- Non.

Sheppard fit cependant repartir le vaisseau, puis manœuvra pour faire demi-tour. Alors que son comparse lui jetait un regard victorieux, il répliqua :

- Ne vous faites pas d'illusions : je suis là j'y reste, je n'ai pas fait ça pour rien. Je vais rejoindre le darth.

- Vous avez fait ça pour vous défiler, sous un prétexte débile, admettez-le.

- Depuis quand vous êtes le plus courageux de nous deux ?

Rodney ne put répliquer : dans la vitre devant eux apparut l'image d'un vaisseau-mère. Il en resta bouche bée, devant un John victorieux qui expliqua :

- Ce darth était un éclaireur, il est parti rejoindre son vaisseau-mère. Or, comme Michael est le seul au courant pour cette planète au champ de force, et qu'en plus il est censé garder toujours prisonnier avec lui Carson, faute d'avoir une base…

- Vous voulez libérer Carson.

L'officier hocha la tête, fier de lui. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Rodney sembla se dire que ce n'était pas une idée idiote, surtout à l'heure actuelle ; John cru la partie gagnée et se leva pour gagner l'arrière du Jumper, histoire de mieux s'équiper. Rodney secoua la tête puis le rejoint en fulminant :

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade !

- Oh non, ne recommencez pas…

* * *

_**Bon, c'était très loin d'être mon meilleur chapitre (et peut-être même un bon chapitre tout court), faut que je me remette dans le bain.**_

_**Aucune date n'est prévue pour le moment pour la publication du prochain chapitre. Mais surveillez le site, promis je ne vous laisserai pas en plan.**_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Un grand merci à Caprice, Belmene et Yellou qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent, ainsi que tous ceux qui l'ont lu, malgré le délai de postage. Ca m'encourage à écrire la suite !**_

_**Le temps me manque pour vous assurer de pouvoir continuer à republier régulièrement, mais en attendant, j'ai quand même avancé d'un chapitre et je vous le livre de suite.**_

_**En espérant qu'il vous plaise.**_

… _**Je vous rappellerai que dans Stargate, rien n'est prévisible. Et dans les fics, ça l'est encore moins...**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Rodney secoua la tête puis rejoint John en fulminant :_

_- Mais vous êtes complètement malade !_

- Oh non, ne recommencez pas…

- On ne sait même pas s'il est vivant !

- Et bien on va le savoir ! Vous étiez le premier à vouloir y croire.

- Oui mais _pas_ à ces conditions ! A deux dans un vaisseau-ruche avec rien de plus que les armes de base, pas d'entraînement depuis des mois…

- Ca ne changera pas grand-chose côté performance chez vous, si ça vous rassure…

- …et en plus personne ne sait où on est ! Si ca se trouve, ce n'est même pas Michael !

- On a déjà fait pire, on va y arriver.

- Comment ? On va s'introduire à deux, passer faire un petit coucou, et dire qu'on leur emprunte Carson ?

- Si on se fait prendre, on peut toujours leur échanger Ford.

- Vous avez raison : Carter n'a que ça à faire, de négocier notre libération alors que 80 femmes accouchent.

- Vous êtes défaitiste !

- C'est mieux que d'être complètement timbré !

- RODNEY !

Le Canadien ne se calma pas, mais garda le silence, ce qui permit à John d'argumenter :

- Ce que je vois, c'est qu'on a une occasion inespérée de vérifier s'il est vivant, et que cette occasion se présente à l'instant précis où on aurait le plus besoin de lui !

- … Si vous parlez des accouchements, je vous signale qu'on a prévu sans lui et qu'on a même des chances s'en sortir. Si on rentre _maintenant_ sur Atlantis.

Ils échangèrent un regard furieux, puis John déclara :

- Bien ! J'y vais seul.

Il regagna son poste de pilotage avec brusquerie et commença à s'approcher du vaisseau. Rodney s'assis pesamment à ses côtés :

- Vous…

Une grande lumière l'interrompit. Les deux Terriens se retrouvèrent pantois devant un paysage noir, constellé de quelques étoiles et de l'éclat de la planète proche. Le vaisseau-mère venait de passer en hyper-espace.

Il y eut un silence étrange.

Rodney le brisa, sous l'œil d'un Sheppard qui se décomposait :

- Dites donc, on a drôlement bien fait de discuter de tout ça…

- …

- Prêt à se faire passer un savon par Sam ?

_**Ca s'appelle un coup pour rien. Ca arrive.**_

**J + 50**

Voir Carter en colère était un fait rarissime. Constater que Lorne vous en voulait était tout aussi exceptionnel. Sheppard pouvait donc se vanter, en moins de 24 heures, d'avoir constaté les deux phénomènes, et tous les deux à l'encontre de sa personne. Il était bien loin d'en être fier, et l'expliquait en cet instant à McKay. Le Canadien, face à son bureau, bras croisés en signe de victoire, se contenta d'un petit sourire mesquin.

- Vous l'avez bien cherché.

- Divergence d'opinion.

- Alors elle vous a passé un savon et puis c'est tout ?

- Non. J'ai ordre formel d'être sur la Cité au moment des accouchements.

- De toute façon vous auriez été là quand même.

Rodney croisa le regard de Sheppard qui fit la moue.

- Non ? comprit-il. Alors pour ça aussi vous vous seriez défilé ?

- Maaais… Non. Enfin… J'ai pas signé pour ça, bon sang !

_- Personne _n'a signé pour ça. Elle vous a donné l'ordre de rester dans le champ de force pour le dernier séjour, au moins ?

- Oui.

- Tant mieux. Vous le méritez. Sans doute plus que les gars qui y vont à chaque fois…

- …

- Et ça évitera à Lorne de péter un plomb avant la fin. Il paraît qu'il n'a pas été tendre à votre égard, quand il a appris notre escapade.

- De toute façon il a demandé à y aller quand même dans le champ de force. Et… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Rodney changea habilement de sujet :

- Vous vous planquez dans mon bureau parce qu'il y a combien de personnes qui vous en veulent, au juste ?

Sheppard soupira pour au moins la trentième fois depuis le début de cette conversation. Il énuméra :

- Carter. Lorne. Teyla. Ronon. Même Hoacks : je crois qu'il a eu trop peur que moi j'arrive à y échapper et pas lui.

- Vous pouvez ajouter Jennifer et Katie, très remontées contre vous parce qu'elles ont bien cru que vous m'empêcheriez d'être là le jour des accouchements.

- (Soupir)… Mais… Et vous ? Elles ne vous en veulent pas ?

- J'ai tout mis sur votre dos. Vous pensez bien.

- Hé !

- J'ai rien demandé, moi ! Vous m'avez quasiment _kidnappé_ !

- Hoâ allez ! Mon plan aurait marché, vous auriez été très content de dire que vous étiez volontaire !

Ils n'étaient pas vraiment fâchés. Rodney ne voudrait jamais l'admettre, mais il avait été bien content d'entrevoir un peu d'aventure dans leur quotidien fait de ventres proéminents et d'exigences féminines. Et puis, ça leur avait permis de se rendre compte que leur relation amicale était toujours aussi solide – et toujours aussi tordue.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par trois coups frappés à la porte. Lorne se trouvait sur le seuil :

- Rodney. On retourne là-bas dans 30 minutes.

- Ok, j'arrive.

En repartant, le major laissa traîner un regard vide sur son supérieur.

- Il vous ignore. Il vous méprise. Il vous déteste.

- Le séjour là-bas va être formidable, maugréa l'officier.

- Si ça peut vous rassurer : en dehors de Carter, il ne peut se plaindre auprès d'aucun officier pour ce que vous avez fait.

- … Ca n'a rien de foncièrement rassurant, mais c'est gentil, Rodney.

**vVv**

L'ultime séjour sous le champ de force fut pénible. Très pénible. Au manque de confort, crucial en cette fin de grossesse, s'ajoutèrent plusieurs cas de contractions précoces, qui valurent des sueurs froides aux binômes concernés et aux médecins – Hoacks en première ligne. Il y eut plusieurs nuits blanches, mais les symptômes en restèrent là. Cela eut le mérite de faire oublier les rancœurs envers Sheppard, et de finalement souder tous les hommes pour mieux se préparer au jour difficile qui viendrait. Après le temps réglementaire, le champ s'abaissa, laissant apparaître des femmes épuisées et anxieuses, et des hommes fatigués et le moral en berne. La journée des accouchements s'annonçait mal.

John était aux commandes d'un Jumper plein à craquer de femmes, d'hommes et de matériel.

Une fois le champ levé, il reçut une communication radio de l'extérieur, venant d'un des Jumpers qui surveillaient l'orbite de la planète.

_- « Monsieur ? »_

- Nous avons fini, Bowers, la place est nette, et les femmes… aussi prêtes qu'on peut l'être pour ce genre d'évènement. On sort du cratère puis Rodney va lever le champ de force avec sa commande.

_- « Bien. »_

- Ensuite on suit le plan prévu : le Jumper 4 va aller déposer des hommes à côté de la Porte : ce sont les infirmiers et les… enfin, _le_ médecin, pour qu'ils aillent sur Atlantis préparer la ou les salles d'accouchement. Les hommes de Ford rentrent avec eux, ainsi qu'un des Jumpers qui est en orbite avec vous. Ils passent, et ensuite nous rouvrons la Porte vers Athos, Ford nous y accompagne. On établit un camp provisoire là-bas, puis on fera passer les accoucheuses Athosiennes vers la Cité, avec des vagues de femmes enceintes.

Poser le pied sur la Cité déclencherait les accouchements, ils le savaient, le Furling les avait prévenus. Le but était donc de les étaler dans le temps en envoyant les femmes par petits groupes vers la Cité : puisque la libération devait être rapide, d'après ce que Kschhhiiiiiaaarr avait dit, dès qu'un accouchement serait terminé, ils enverraient une autre femme. Ca éviterait d'avoir à en gérer 80 en même temps.

- Il va falloir prier pour que le Dédale n'arrive pas en avance, cette fois, murmura Rodney à côté de John.

- Le premier truc que je fais en arrivant sur Athos, c'est enguirlander Jinto, déclara John. C'est à cause de lui qu'on a perdu tout ce temps avec l'histoire de Michael. S'il avait su tenir sa langue, on aurait été plus tranquilles.

- Si vous aviez su vous retenir devant l'action aussi. Ne chargez pas le gamin si vous êtes aussi responsable.

- Il sera de corvée de lavage de vitres sur la Cité pendant un mois, et puis c'est tout.

- Si je me rappelle bien, on était censé exporter des valeurs terriennes dans Pégase, comme le Droit des Enfants, par exemple.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un léger sourire. Savoir que l'autre serait à côté dans un jour pareil, quelque part, ça les réconfortait. Mais ils ne se l'avoueraient jamais.

Tous les Jumpers sortirent du cratère, puis Rodney lança la commande pour relever le bouclier, pour la dernière fois. Ils avaient tenu parole : le lieu était comme ils l'avaient trouvé, prêt à accueillir des aspirants à l'Ascension.

Un silence de mort était tombé dans tous les vaisseaux en voyant le champ envelopper le cratère. Ils y étaient. C'était maintenant, et il n'était plus possible de reculer.

Tous les Jumpers prirent place devant la Porte. Hoacks et plusieurs hommes portant l'uniforme de l'infirmerie en sortirent, et traversèrent le vortex ouvert vers Atlantis, suivi des gars de Ford qui étaient restés surveiller les environs du cratère. Dans une courte communication radio avec sa supérieure, qui lui prouva que les griefs de Carter à son égard s'étaient envolés devant la gravité de la situation, John donna des nouvelles de toutes et tous, et demanda que Teyla les rejoigne sur Athos. Une fois là-bas, ils se recontacteraient.

La Porte se referma avec fracas, avant qu'il ne la rouvre vers Athos et ne la traverse, suivi par tous les autres Jumpers.

Pour la première fois depuis près d'un mois, P4G669 se retrouva déserte.

**_On y est (enfin)..._**

Evidemment, dans le programme Stargate, rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu. Depuis quelques temps, ils en faisaient largement les frais. Mais ils n'auraient jamais pensé que ça aille si loin cette fois.

Sheppard avait senti le problème dès la sortie du vortex. Le peu de signes de vie, dispersés qui plus est, l'avait alerté. Et une fois au-dessus du camp athosien, sa crainte avait été confirmée : il était vide.

Leurs alliés étaient pourtant censés les attendre de pied ferme. Quelque chose s'était produit. Quelque chose de terrible.

Rodney avait tourné vers lui un regard effondré, et John pria pour qu'à l'arrière, celles qu'il transportait se rendent compte le plus tard possible de l'anormalité de la situation.

_- « Colonel… » _fit la voix inquiète de Lorne dans la radio.

Le major ne continua pas sa phrase.

- John, fit doucement Rodney. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ils ne sont peut-être pas loin ? suggéra Keller, derrière lui, pleine d'espoir. Peut-être qu'ils sont simplement dans la forêt ?

- Ca ressemble à une sélection.

Ils se tournèrent tous trois vers Ford, qui venait de parler, le regard sombre. Le soldat chargé de le surveiller paniqua un peu à ses paroles et le rudoya en le sommant de se taire. Derrière eux, le reste des passagers s'était rendu compte que l'atterrissage était suspendu, et voyant le village vide par la fenêtre du Jumper, commençait à s'inquiéter.

- Ils sont peut-être simplement dans la forêt, répéta Jennifer.

- Dans tous les cas ils ne sont pas aussi nombreux qu'ils devraient l'être, murmura John. J'ai à peine une vingtaine de signes de vie…

- Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Rodney, paniqué.

L'Américain prit une profonde inspiration, et reprit sa radio :

- Reiben, il n'y a que des militaires dans votre Jumper, c'est bien ça ?

_- « Oui_._ »_, confirma le lieutenant par radio. _« Nous étions hors du champ de force, on surveillait la planète. »_

- Bien. Posez-vous, et tâchez de nous dire ce qu'il se passe au sol.

_- « A vos ordres. »_

Un Jumper se détacha du groupe, pour venir se poser au milieu du village désert.

- Qui est le deuxième Jumper de protection ?

_- « Nous. »_, fit une voix à l'accent Allemand._ « Nous sommes six dans notre Jumper, tous marines. »_

- Vous allez me repérer un de ces signes de vie qui sont dans la forêt. Trouvez de qui il s'agit, et obtenez des informations.

_- « Bien colonel. »_

Un second Jumper partit, et disparut de leur champ de vision.

John entendit dans sa radio quelques hommes se porter volontaires pour faire des recherches au sol. Il les déclina : la priorité n'était pas là pour le moment. Et si des Wraiths apparaissaient, il valait mieux avoir du monde à portée de main pour se défendre. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, où une douzaine de femmes enceintes et cinq hommes se tassaient tant bien que mal, en attendant de pouvoir trouver un endroit calme où organiser les départs vers Atlantis. Il espérait juste qu'avec ce contretemps catastrophique, aucune d'entre elles n'aurait l'idée d'accoucher prématurément.

_- « Colonel, on ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment… »_

- Je sais Lorne… Je… Allez à la Porte, interceptez Teyla dès qu'elle arrivera, et expliquez-lui la situation.

Tandis que le major s'exécutait, d'autres plaintes lui parvinrent de la part du reste du groupe, qui angoissait, augmentant son malaise.

- DU CALME ! On va bientôt s'en aller, je sais que ce n'est agréable pour personne, mais il faut qu'on ait quelques réponses avant de partir.

En vérité, il luttait pour ne pas tout laisser tomber à nouveau. Il fallait qu'il bouge, mais il était là, survolant un camp désert, responsable de plus de 100 personnes réparties dans des Jumpers, qui attendaient qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Il fallait qu'il les mette en sécurité, pour pouvoir lancer les accouchements, car le temps pressait. Mais en cet instant précis, il lui semblait que le sort s'acharnait contre eux, qu'où qu'ils aillent, quelqu'un serait ou quelque chose serait toujours là pour empêcher leurs plans de se dérouler comme prévu. Qu'ils ne pouvaient pas lutter contre cette fatalité.

Et il était là, totalement perdu, cherchant juste à gagner du temps. A présent, il en était sûr : cette histoire finirait mal.

Il ordonna à tous de mettre leur bouclier et de patienter un peu, et attendit avec angoisse le rapport de ses subordonnés.

Au sol, dans le village, six hommes étaient sortis du Jumper, en avançant prudemment vers les tentes vides. Leur verdict ne tarda pas à tomber.

_- « Le village est désert, monsieur. Le départ a été précipité, ils ont tout laissé tel quel… »_

- Sélection, insista Ford.

John se prit la tête dans les mains. Un silence de plomb était tombé sur les Jumpers et tous constataient, effarés, le désastre. Un peuple envolé en une nuit. Des accoucheuses dont ils étaient privés…

Il y eut un flottement. John se sentait de plus en plus mal.

Devant le manque de réactivité de l'officier supérieur effondré, ainsi que de tous les autres qui attendaient des ordres, bien contents de n'avoir qu'à les suivre, et non à les prendre, les femmes finirent par bouger. Jennifer fut la première :

- On ne peut pas rester ici.

- C'est dangereux ! renchérit Katie derrière elle.

_- « On perd du temps_._ »_, fit la voix du sergent Bell dans la radio. _« Colonel… »_

- John, il faut partir.

- Oui… Oui… Regagnez la Porte. Reiben, restez avec Hopper pour chercher les signes de vie.

_- « Bien colonel. »_

_- « Colonel, Teyla vient d'arriver, avec Ronon. Je lui ai expliqué la situation… »_

- On vous rejoint, Lorne.

John avait reprit du poil de la bête, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses subordonnés. Deux minutes plus tard, il était devant Teyla et Ronon, qui l'avait accompagnée. Lorne se tenait à ses côtés, leurs deux Jumpers étant posés derrière eux. L'Athosienne était effondrée.

- Ils n'ont pas pu disparaître ainsi ! Hier encore je les ai contactés pour m'assurer qu'ils soient prêts à vous accueillir…

- Teyla, fit péniblement John. Apparemment, il s'agit d'une sélection.

Le visage de la jeune femme vira au blanc, et tous crurent qu'elle allait tourner de l'œil.

- Non… Non !

- Teyla, je suis désolé…

- Maintenant ?

John et Evan regardèrent Ronon, ne comprenant pas le sens de sa question. Le Runner s'expliqua, la tête froide :

- Vous prenez en chasse un darth de Michael hier, et aujourd'hui, les Athosiens disparaissent. Il sait très bien que vos deux peuples sont amis. Il n'y a pas un lien ?

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, ouvrant la bouche en se rendant compte de ce « hasard ».

- Ce serait une vengeance ?

- Pourquoi pas. Il a cru tomber dans un piège tendu par Ford et Atlantis, alors il a filé ici, suggéra Ronon.

- Et comme tout se sait dans la galaxie, il n'aura sans doute pas eu de mal à trouver où étaient les Athosiens, maugréa John.

- Si c'est Michael, alors il y a un espoir, murmura Teyla.

Les trois hommes la regardèrent sans comprendre. Elle expliqua :

- Michael n'est pas un Wraith comme les autres. Il n'a pas à nourrir une armée conventionnelle. Il ne… tue sans doute pas ses prisonniers.

Ils ne savaient trop s'ils devaient y croire, mais personne n'osa avancer que ce n'était peut-être pas Michael qui était passé, et que tout ceci n'était qu'une incroyable coïncidence du plus mauvais esprit.

_- « Mon colonel ! »_

John saisit sa radio pour écouter Hopper.

_- « Nous avons repéré trois hommes, qui correspondent à des signaux de vie. Ce ne sont pas des Athosiens, ils ont l'air assez primitif. Mais ils sont armés. »_

- Laissez-moi leur parler !

- Teyla, calma John. Vous êtes bouleversée, enceinte, ces hommes sont armés, vous…

- Je _dois_ savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon peuple.

John soupira.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, John. Mais si je ne saisis par cette opportunité maintenant…

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir. Plus ils tarderaient à se pencher sur ce mystère, plus leurs chances de retrouver les Athosiens s'amenuiseraient. Il hocha la tête :

- Je ne peux pas vous en empêcher. Reiben, revenez près de la Porte, pour prendre Teyla. Hopper, ne quittez pas ces types des yeux.

Les deux militaires opinèrent.

- Je vais avec elle, déclara Ronon.

John jeta un coup d'œil vers Lorne, aussi navré que lui. Ils allaient devoir gérer ces accouchements entre Terriens.

La Porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, les faisant tous sursauter.

- Tous dans le Jumper ! Vite !

* * *

_**Alors je sais, des choses que vous attendiez (le retour de Carson) ne se sont pas produites, et à l'inverse il y a eu des évènements qu'on n'attendait pas forcément (la disparition des Athosiens). On se rappellera que la fic se déroule dans la saison 4, je viens de refaire une sorte de **_**Missing**_** à ma sauce, avec une petite dérive vu que Teyla sait qu'elle est enceinte, et qu'elle a bien avancé dans sa grossesse.**_

_**Les accouchements ont presque commencé, chers revieweurs, nous sommes bien au jour J, enfin ! Au prochain chapitre, on devrait être carrément dedans…**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Lentement (mais plus ou moins sûrement) : voici un nouveau chapitre de **_**Procréation**_** ! Consciente que je vous fais poireauter un bon moment entre deux suites, je vous livre donc un chapitre plutôt long. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !**_

_**Grand merci à Melior, qui a pris le temps de reviewer quasiment tous les chapitres de cette fic, et à Valandrasmith. Vous découvrez cette histoire alors qu'elle a déjà 38 chapitres et vous n'hésitez pas à vous plonger dedans et mieux : vous la lisez jusqu'au bout. Moi je dis bravo (et grand merci).**_

_**Merci également à Zod'a et Belmene, et tous ceux qui restent fidèles au post(e) malgré les délais de publication !**_

* * *

_La Porte s'ouvrit à cet instant, les faisant tous sursauter._

_- Tous dans le Jumper ! Vite !_

A peine s'étaient-ils engouffrés dans le vaisseau de John, le plus proche, que Rodney les rassurait :

- C'est Atlantis.

_- « Sheppard ? » _fit la voix de Carter à la radio. _« Nous vous attendons, que se passe-t-il ? »_

John soupira et lui répondit. Il y eut un long silence au bout du fil.

_- « Je suis désolée, Teyla_._ »_, finit par dire le colonel.

- Je vais les retrouver.

- L'ennui, c'est que pour le moment, nous n'avons plus de sages-femmes. Ni d'endroit où faire patienter nos femmes en attendant de leur faire traverser la Porte. On ne peut pas les emmener toutes d'un coup sur Atlantis : leurs accouchements commenceraient instantanément.

- Et on perd du temps, insista Keller.

- On est très mal installées, dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît, se plaint une Anglaise.

Lorne partit faire le tour des Jumpers pour tenir tout le monde au courant et faire des petits dessins à l'adresse des non-anglophones, tandis que la discussion entre SGA-1 et Carter se poursuivait :

_- « Bien, la priorité est de vous mettre en lieu sûr. De préférence sur une planète déserte : nous n'avons pas caché nos grossesses aussi longtemps pour que la Galaxie les apprenne le jour de la délivrance ! »_

S'ensuivit un silence, pendant lequel chacun réfléchit à un éventuel refuge.

- Sur P7D558 ? fit John.

- Vous vous rappelez de sa plage, mais pas des singes qui nous y ont attaqués, objecta Rodney.

- Exact.

- Sur Novoda ?

- On a dit : une planète inoccupée, Ronon.

- Mais les Novodiens sont tellement stupides qu'ils ne se rendront même pas compte qu'elles sont enceintes.

- Eux peut-être, mais pas les Rodeurs qui squattent leurs tentes depuis des mois en échange de trois chaussures soi-disant magiques, remarqua Sheppard.

- Vrai.

- La planète aux trois soleils ?

_- « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'exposer 80 femmes à deux doigts d'accoucher à une température de 40 degrés soit une très bonne idée, Rodney »._

- Aaah, oui.

- PX409 ?

- A cette époque de l'année, c'est la mousson.

_- « P6R78 ? »_

- On y a installé les Drediens il y a six mois.

- Retourner sur P4G669 ?

- Et risquer que Michael nous y rejoigne ?

Soupir général.

- Et chez Chaya ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ford, qui venait de faire cette suggestion. Il argumenta :

- Elle a plutôt l'air de votre côté…

Tous considérèrent l'option avec gravité.

_- « Mais sa planète est habitée »_, remarqua Carter.

- On n'est pas obligés de se poser là où il y a du monde, répondit John. Son temple est assez tranquille. Et puis, les habitants vivent en complète autarcie, ils n'ont même pas d'accès à la Porte. S'ils apprennent quoi que ce soit, ils ne pourront jamais rien dire à personne.

Tiens, c'est vrai : comment ont fait vos hommes pour aller la voir sans vaisseau ? demanda Rodney à Ford.

- Ben on a payé un transporteur. Comme d'habitude.

John fit la moue :

- Bon, il y a apparemment quelques passages, d'accord.

_- « Donc vous allez directement vous réfugier dans son temple. »_, trancha Carter._ « Dépêchez-vous, le Dédale devrait la nuit prochaine, et il est déjà 8 heures du matin, ici. »_

John acquiesça et reprit les commandes. A cet instant, le Jumper de Reiben fit son apparition, pour prendre avec lui Teyla et Ronon.

_- « Que les deux Jumpers restent ici pour mener les recherches. »_

- Mon colonel, qu'est-ce qu'on fait sans accoucheuses ?

Il l'entendit soupirer.

_- « Keller a formé des hommes, non ? »_

- Moui…

_- « Je sais que ça ne réjouit personne, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… »_ Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel elle sembla hésiter. Elle se décida : _« Si Chaya estime qu'il y a des femmes dignes de confiance parmi le peuple qu'elle protège, vous pouvez leur demander de venir nous aider. »_

- Il y a quelques-uns de mes hommes qui s'y connaissent aussi, remarqua Ford.

Toutes les paires d'yeux que comptait le Jumper se tournèrent vers lui, stupéfaites.

- Quoi ? Je sais, je n'ai pas toujours mis beaucoup de bonne volonté pour vous aider, mais là…

- Vous avez peur qu'on vous livre à Michael en échange des Athosiens, observa Ronon.

- Mais… non !

- C'est une idée qui me plairait beaucoup, siffla Teyla.

_- « Je fais mon enquête auprès des hommes de Ford »_, annonça Carter. _« Même si leur savoir-faire est assez difficile à concevoir… »_

- Je devrais leur en parler.

_- « Surtout pas, Ford, vous, vous restez avec les autres, je veux vous voir arriver sur Atlantis en dernier. Plus vous êtes loin de vos sbires, plus je suis tranquille : on a autre chose à faire que de vous surveiller. »_

Le ton dur de Carter n'autorisait pas la protestation.

_- « Teyla ? »_ fit la voix de Reiben dans la radio. _« On vous attend pour les recherches. »_

- J'arrive. Venez Ronon.

Le Satédien ne bougea pas. Elle le regarda, étonnée. Il baissa les épaules et finit par lancer en soupirant :

- Moi aussi, je peux aider.

- Hein ?

- Pour les accouchements.

- Quoi ?! s'étonna Keller.

Cette fois, c'était lui que tout le monde regardait, les yeux ronds. Il lâcha :

- Ma compagne était médecin. Sur Sateda. Je l'ai souvent assistée lors d'interventions à domicile, loin de la ville. Trois fois, ça a été pour des accouchements.

Il n'y eut aucun commentaire, tout le monde essayant de s'imaginer Ronon lancer des encouragements à une femme en train de pousser. Quelques-unes réprimèrent un frisson.

- C'est maintenant que vous nous dites ça ? remarqua Keller.

- Je pensais que les Athosiennes suffiraient ! se défendit-il.

- Avec votre carrure, vous allez extirpez ces bébés des ventres de nos compagnes en moins de deux, ça va aller plus vite que prévu…

- Rodney !

_- « Bon, Ronon, vous êtes réquisitionné »_, décida Carter. Elle sembla ensuite hésiter, puis avoua elle aussi, comme si elle se sentait obligée d'avoir autant de courage que Ronon :

- _« Bon, je dois vous dire que moi aussi, j'ai déjà aidé lors d'un accouchement. »_

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Keller.

- C'est l'heure des aveux, fit Rodney.

Dans la radio de Carter, on put entendre la voix de Hoacks de loin, qui faisait un commentaire un peu véhément. Seules ses dernières paroles furent distinctes : « _… alors tout le monde sait comment faire sauf moi, mais on m'en a chargé quand même ?! »_

Carter soupira en expliquant :

_- « C'était il y a plus de 10 ans, j'assistai Daniel qui n'en était pas au premier… Bien sûr, ça date, mais ça m'avait marqué, je pense que… Oh, mais pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour empêcher qu'il vienne nous rejoindre sur Atlantis… ? »_

- Ecoutez, Sam, tout ceci est très bien, tenta de rassurer Keller, stressée. A nous tous, nous avons des connaissances indéniables. Ca peut bien se passer.

- Ca _va_ bien se passer, reprit John insistant.

Ce sursaut de serrage de coudes, qui leur faisait prendre conscience qu'ils étaient une communauté qui se soutiendrait jusqu'au bout, fit reprendre pied à tout le monde. Sam acquiesça, puis sa voix se raffermit, et elle reprit son rôle de chef :

_- «Bien. John, nous avons assez perdu de temps : vous m'envoyez par la Porte les trois femmes prévues pour accoucher les premières, ainsi que Ronon, puis vous filez vers la planète de Chaya. Dès que vous êtes arrivés, à bon port ou non, vous me contactez. »_

- A vos ordres.

_- « Teyla, restez faire les recherches. Faites-moi un rapport dans deux heures. »_

- Entendu. Merci.

_- « Bon courage, et faites attention à vous. »_

Les injonctions fermes de Carter avaient ramené la confiance dans les cœurs des Atlantes. Ils savaient où aller. Ils savaient que Carter prenait souvent de bonnes décisions. Ils savaient qu'y obéir les aiderait à avancer.

Si les hommes se sentaient mieux, les femmes ne se détendaient pas pour autant. Tous ces changements de plans, pour celles qui les comprenaient, ne les rassuraient absolument pas. Elles se sentaient ballotées par le destin, impuissantes, et n'avaient jamais à ce point eut le sentiment d'être de simples objets dont le Furling avait profité, sans penser une seconde à ce qu'il devrait en faire en fin de course. La voix de Carter vint réchauffer un peu leur cœur quand elle assura à toutes qu'elle ne les abandonnerait pas, et qu'elle se réservait le droit de contacter le SGC si tout ceci tournait « trop » mal.

Il fallut attendre encore quelques minutes, le temps que trois femmes choisies et volontaires descendent des Jumpers pour se préparer à gagner la Porte. Il s'agissait du docteur Biro, qui voulait être présente au plus tôt sur Atlantis pour guider les sages-femmes masculines, même si c'était sur elle-même, du docteur Thompson, quinquagénaire en parfaite santé qui avait déjà eu des enfants et savait donc ce que c'était qu'accoucher, et du sergent Bell, en parfaite condition physique et dispositions physiologiques, décidée à en finir au plus vite. Evidemment, toutes parlaient anglais. Ronon les rejoint pour les accompagner sur Atlantis. Ils franchirent tous les quatre le vortex, tandis que John autorisait Teyla à partir chercher des indices. La Porte se referma, puis se rouvrit. Le reste des Atlantes partit se réfugier chez Chaya.

_

Hoacks était devant la Porte avec Neleia, six infirmiers et trois brancards, sachant très bien qui venait à eux. Il était plus que tendu, et ne sachant que faire de ses mains, passait son temps à les mettre dans les poches, les ressortir, croiser les bras, se gratter le menton, regarder sa montre, et les remettre dans ses poches. Le tout en moins de trente secondes. Les infirmiers le regardaient, pas très rassurés, tandis que Neleia à ses côtés restait concentrée sur la Porte. Plus haut, depuis le balcon, Carter scrutait elle aussi anxieusement la flaque bleue.

Quatre formes en sortirent. La situation vira de suite au cauchemar, du point de vue de Hoacks.

Quand Kschhhiiiiiaaarr leur avait dit que poser le pied sur Atlantis déclencherait les accouchements, il avait en fait été plus que précis. Ce fut _littéralement_ ce qu'il se produisit.

Ils s'attendaient à ce que les femmes ne ressentent rien dans l'immédiat, et aillent tranquillement poser leurs affaires puis patienter à l'infirmerie, avant que tout ne s'enclenche une ou deux heures après leur arrivée, le temps que le Furling transmette une ultime info aux bébés. « Il est temps de sortir » ou un truc du genre. Mais c'eût été trop simple…

Une fois le vortex franchit, Ronon fit quelques pas vers le comité d'accueil avant de se rendre compte de non seulement les femmes ne le suivaient pas, mais qu'en plus les yeux des sept hommes devant lui étaient à la limite de sortir de leurs orbites. Il se retourna pour constater le désastre : sous chacune des femmes arrêtées nettes s'étendait une grande flaque d'un liquide brun translucide. L'intérieur de leurs jambes étaient trempées. Elles semblaient stupéfaites et tétanisées.

- Quelle merde ! s'écria Bell.

- Nous venons de perdre les eaux, murmura Thompson.

- Oui, je crois que nous pouvons assimiler ça aux eaux, geint Biro. Mais la couleur n'est pas…

- Les contractions commencent… Putain de bordel de m…

Neleia n'avait pas attendu la seconde plainte de Bell pour les rejoindre. Elle prit doucement Thompson par la main, pour la mener calmement au premier brancard.

- Ohoh ! Les glandus ! Approchez les chariots, vous voyez pas qu'on souffre ?

Le cri du sergent fit réagir les infirmiers, qui prirent les trois femmes en charge. Les curieux s'agglutinaient aux balcons, et Carter les somma de quitter les lieux pour les laisser tranquilles. Elle rejoint un peu hésitante le groupe au bas des escaliers.

- Pour un début d'accouchement, constata Thompson en s'allongeant, je trouve que les contractions sont déjà très rapprochées. Olàlà…

Biro hocha la tête :

- Vu la situation, j'estime que… ouf… on ne va pas… avoir à patienter beaucoup avant d'aller en salle de… travail.

- Mais… C'était supposé aller aussi vite ? murmura Carter à l'adresse de Hoacks.

- Il ne nous l'avait pas concrètement présenté comme ça, mais maintenant que vous nous le faites remarquer, il n'a jamais dit que ça allait se passer autrement, répondit l'Anglais pétrifié.

- Quel-le mer-de !

Hoacks croyait rêver. Ils y étaient. Carter devant son air vague et surtout les jurons pénibles de Bell préféra presser tout le monde en direction de l'infirmerie. Les brancards partirent vers le couloir, mais le psychiatre resta sur place, avec Ronon, Sam et Neleia.

- Henry, appela doucement la jeune alien en saisissant le bras du médecin.

Il se tourna vers elle et elle put prendre conscience de toute la peur qui s'était emparée de son ami. Comme dans un livre ouvert. Cette fois, c'était lui qui l'appelait à l'aide, et il ne le cachait pas.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr est là. Il va nous aider.

- Jennifer… Jennifer était censée pouvoir nous guider par radio, mais là elle n'est même pas joignable !

- Nous allons y arriver, insista-t-elle d'une voix douce et ferme. Le docteur Biro est là. Je suis là et… je me rappelle de ce que c'est. Je connais. Accoucher.

Elle baissa les yeux, et cette fois ce fut lui qui se rendit compte d'à quelle point elle prenait sur elle pour rester présente. Elle était en train de revivre l'un des souvenirs les plus pénibles de sa vie, par procuration. La journée entière allait lui rappeler ses propres accouchements, et pourtant, elle restait.

Il ne pouvait pas la laisser seule face à cela.

- Bien… On les rejoint.

- Je vais… commença Sam, avant de s'interrompre. Henry, voulez-vous tout de suite de l'aide de ma part, ou dois-je aller interroger les hommes de Ford pour trouver ceux qui savent comment faire ?

- Heu…

- Je peux interroger les hommes de Ford, intervint Ronon.

Les trois Atlantes se regardèrent. Puis Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers le couloir où venaient de disparaître Biro, Thompson et Bell, et elle se dit qu'elle était leur supérieure, une femme qui plus est, et qu'elle devait rester avec elles.

- Docteur, appela un infirmier un peu stressé, il faut y aller.

Hoacks hocha la tête, ce qui enclencha le départ des infirmiers et des patientes. Avant de leur emboîter le pas, il se tourna vers Carter pour murmurer, le regard incroyablement grave :

- J'espère que vous êtes bien consciente que si _une seule_ d'entre ses femmes a besoin d'une césarienne, elle est morte.

La dirigeante le regarda droit dans les yeux, mais ne répondit pas, trop consciente de la situation. Il préféra arrêter là ses remarques, et partit vers l'infirmerie, Neleia sur les talons.

Carter les suivit de peu, après un dernier ordre à Ronon, donné d'une voix plus tremblante qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu :

- Interrogez les hommes de Ford. Puis rejoignez-nous à l'infirmerie avec les compétents.

**v**

- Oh que je n'aime pas ça…

John avançait prudemment, seul et armé, le long d'un couloir du temple de Chaya. Et il était légèrement inquiété par le calme qui y régnait. Depuis que les Jumpers s'étaient posés dans la prairie proche et qu'il était sorti en repérage, il n'avait croisé personne.

- Chaya ?

Il pesta : et les autres qui l'attendaient dehors, serrés comme des sardines dans des Jumpers surchargés, l'angoisse au ventre, espérant qu'enfin ils pourraient s'installer quelque part… Les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer, quelques femmes se faisaient de plus en plus agressives et voulaient sortir, il en avait vu d'autres pleurer en silence…

- Chaaayaaa…

Rha ! Mais c'était la journée poisse ou quoi ? Il devait même dire : le mois poisse. L'année. Enfin, tout dépendait de si on comptait le temps passé dans le champ de dilatation ou non.

- Je suis là, John.

La voix le fit sursauter. L'Ancienne venait d'apparaître dans le couloir, apparemment sortie d'une pièce voisine.

- Heu, je… Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

Il y eut un silence. John était un peu perdu : qu'est-ce qu'il était le plus convenant de faire ? Demander poliment des nouvelles de tout le monde ou lui annoncer directement qu'il débarquait avec 80 femmes enceintes et une cinquantaine d'hommes pour squatter une petite journée chez elle ?

- Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici.

- Aaah, bon.

Il en fut soulagé. La moindre petite chose qui lui était épargnée aujourd'hui était à prendre avec une joie démesurée.

- Vous pouvez vous installer, fit-elle. J'ai envoyé les fidèles d'ici en retraite au bord du lac, pour trois jours. Ces murs sont à votre disposition.

- Ah ben je… Merci. Vraiment.

- Je vous laisse entre Terriens, je serai au dernier étage si vous avez besoin de moi.

Légèrement abasourdi, John balbutia un « merci », puis elle s'effaça pour monter. Reprenant ses esprits, il appela les Jumpers pour autoriser tout le monde à sortir, et la voix de ses subordonnés à la radio indiqua clairement leur joie.

Puis John s'élança dans l'escalier pour arrêter Chaya :

- Comment saviez-vous ?

Elle eut un petit temps de réflexion, avant de se retourner :

- Les hommes du lieutenant Ford sont venus. J'ai compris que vous étiez dans la détresse.

- C'est pour ça que vous nous les avez envoyés ?

- Ce ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes. Je pense qu'ils peuvent vous venir en aide.

- Ca va être le cas, mais… Excusez-moi, je ne vois pas très bien comment d'après leur témoignage, vous pouviez savoir que… Ben qu'on allait finir par venir ici.

Elle le regarda longuement. Puis elle finit par lui dire calmement :

- Je suis connectée à vous, John.

Il la regarda avec surprise et elle expliqua :

- Depuis ce moment que nous avons partagé, vous et moi, quand vous m'avez ramenée ici après être allée sur Atlantis. Je perçois ce que vous ressentez.

Il la regarda, très surpris. Il crut bien la voir rougir.

- J'ai perçu votre trouble et votre désarroi, il y a quelques semaines. Quelque chose de très fort et durable. Cela m'a inquiété, et la méditation m'a permis de comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un évènement concernant toute la Cité.

- Vous savez exactement lequel ?

- Oui.

Il hocha la tête, n'en demandant pas plus. Elle poursuivit :

- Puis j'ai perçu que vous ressentiez énormément de choses en peu de temps, ce qui m'a amené à conclure que vous étiez dans le sanctuaire, mais seulement quelques instants par jour. Votre désarroi ne vous a pas quitté. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui était une date cruciale pour votre communauté de Terriens, j'ai demandé aux personnes d'ici de partir afin d'être en mesure de vous venir en aide si vous veniez vous réfugiez dans ce temple. Peut-être que le fait que j'aie aidé les compagnons du lieutenant Ford allait vous guider vers moi.

- C'est autre chose en fait.

- Je sais.

Des éclats de voix se firent entendre : les Terriens arrivaient. Il entendit Rodney l'appeler, mais se tourna une dernière fois vers Chaya, prête à repartir :

- Est-ce que vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux Athosiens ?

- … Ils sont vivants. Mais j'ignore où et pour combien de temps encore.

- Et est-ce que vous savez comment tout ceci va se terminer ?

Les yeux et la voix du militaire trahissaient son désarroi. Elle secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas voir dans l'avenir. Et je ne le veux pas.

Il soupira.

- Mais… » continua-t-elle, le faisant espérer. « Je distingue… une lumière.

Leurs regards se croisèrent sur ce mot énigmatique, mais porteur d'un peu d'espoir. La radio du militaire émit : Rodney l'appelait.

- _« John ? »_

Il ne lui demanda pas plus de précision sur tout cela : elle était Ancienne et n'en dirait jamais plus. Il la laissa filer vers l'étage et rejoint ses compagnons, avant de contacter Carter.

**v**

Quand Sam revint de sa communication avec Sheppard, elle fut très étonnée de trouver les six infirmiers et Hoacks dans un coin de l'infirmerie, tandis Biro, Bell et Thompson patientaient sur des lits, en chemise de nuit, Neleia face à eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ne me dites pas que vous êtes en train de tirer à la courte paille pour…

- Non. Non non, assura Henry. Enfin…

- Il faut vérifier la dilatation des cols, annonça l'un des infirmiers.

Il y eut un grand silence, et tous étaient tournés vers Sam.

- Hé ! Ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça, déjà parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment on le fait, ensuite, parce que… je ne suis pas plus à l'aise que vous à l'idée de me retrouver face à une femme en train d'accoucher, je vous signale.

- Oui, mais vous avez de l'expérience, remarqua Henry.

- Mais je ne suis pas la seule ici ! Et… Bon sang, elles sont là depuis quarante minutes, et tout ce que vous avez fait, c'est les changer et les mettre dans un lit !

- On vous attendait, Madame.

- Bon.

Sam décida de prendre les choses en main, et se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers le lit de Biro.

- Je viens d'avoir le colonel Sheppard : les femmes ont trouvé un refuge. Ils sont en train d'installer une caméra pour qu'on puisse avoir une liaison en direct avec Keller. En attendant : que devons-nous faire ?

- Ah ! Ben heureusement que vous êtes là, mon colonel ! lança Bell. Parce que ces poltrons, ils nous ont soigneusement évitées depuis que vous êtes partie répondre aux autres !

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr a dit que tout se passait bien, lui signala Neleia, décidée à ne pas lâcher les patientes des yeux.

- Tant mieux.

- Faites-nous une échographie, décida Biro.

Il y eut une petite cohue entre infirmiers pour être le premier à chercher l'appareil : au moins ils pourraient prétendre avoir fait leur part du travail et ils s'arrêter là.

- Vous ne souffrez pas trop ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Non. Le Furling agit sur nous comme une péridurale.

- Tout-à-fait, confirma Thompson qui savait de quoi Biro parlait.

- Ouais. N'empêche que ça traîne et que moi j'en ai marre.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant Bell, si fidèle à elle-même. L'échographe arriva, et un coup d'épaule de la part d'un infirmier décida Hoacks à entreprendre de s'en servir. Il y eut quelques hésitations, puis Biro lui expliqua clairement la démarche à faire. Bell fut volontaire pour se faire examiner, et quelques minutes plus tard, des images apparaissaient à l'écran.

- Bon, alors vous, vous en avez trois, c'est ça ? s'assura Hoacks en scrutant le résultat.

- Ben ouais, vous voyez bien. 'sont dans une seule poche, ça en fait de vrais triplés, d'après Keller. Trois clones. 'sont bizarres, hein ?

- Ca y est : je vais faire des cauchemars, remarqua un infirmier.

- Si rien que ça ça te suffit, l'accouchement va te provoquer des terreurs nocturnes et insomnies, rétorqua un collège.

- Bon, tout est normal, conclut Hoacks, rassuré. N'est-ce pas Leia, tout est normal ?

- Oui !

- Non, corrigea Biro.

Ils attendirent des explications, inquiets, mais le médecin restait à scruter l'écran.

- Docteur ? Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas normal ?

- Oh ! Oui, enfin non, je veux dire… C'est normal normalement, mais dans notre cas ça sort de la normalité.

- …

Hoacks et Carter échangèrent un regard dubitatif.

- J'ai rien compris.

- Mais si lieutenant, regardez : ils bougent !

* * *

_**Vous avez vu, j'ai fait un effort : les accouchements sont lancés.**_

_**La bonne nouvelle, c'est que j'ai pas mal avancé sur le chapitre qui suit, la mauvaise c'est que le mois qui s'annonce ne va pas me laisser de temps du tout pour continuer cette histoire. Mais vous aurez la suite un jour, promis, et même que ce sera en 2010.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent à suivre !**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**Avec toujours mes plates excuses pour le délai entre les chapitres... Bravo à ceux qui lisent toujours, et grand merci, et de même à ceux qui découvriraient cette histoire maintenant et qui n'auraient pas peur de la lire malgré le nombre de chapitres.**_

**_J'espère que la qualité est toujours potable, et que vous trouvez que l'histoire avance quand même !_**

_

* * *

__- Mais si lieutenant, regardez : ils bougent !_

Alors tous les yeux se tournèrent à nouveau vers l'écran, et tout le monde finit par hocher la tête en faisant des « ooh » d'évidence. Les femmes en avaient presque un sourire attendrit.

- Ca avait fait pareil pour moi, dit Neleia.

- Donc, ils sont bien vivants ! fit Bell.

- Vous avez raison ! s'écria Thompson. Je les sens bouger !

- Les contractions les « réveillent » peut-être ?

- Ce sont de tous petits mouvements, je ne sens… Hé ! Si ! lança Alice. Alors c'étaient pas des contractions, depuis deux minutes ?

Entretemps Neleia s'était approchée de son ordinateur et lisait les lignes que le Furling avait écrites, lui répondant à l'aide du micro.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr dit que tout va bien. Les bébés se mettent à bouger au moment de la naissance, chez les humains c'est avant. Là, tout est normal, et s'ils bougent, c'est qu'ils sont en bonne santé.

Hoacks en sourit malgré lui : elles n'avaient pas fait tout cela pour rien. Biro se tourna vers lui :

- Quel résultat pour la dilatation du col ?

- Beeen, c'est-à-dire queeee…

- Ah oui, suis-je bête : vous ne l'avez pas encore vérifiée…

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr dit que ce n'est pas encore suffisant.

Personne n'écouta Neleia qui n'insista pas : les Terriens étaient persuadés de savoir comment faire, et comme sa parole à elle n'avait pas beaucoup de valeur, elle n'allait pas les contredire.

Biro soupira profondément, maugréa un « faut tout faire ici » en se levant, et se dirigea elle-même vers le lit de Bell.

- Allez l'aider ! rabroua Carter, faisant réagir les infirmiers.

Biro ne remercia pas pour le coup de main, et s'installa comme elle put malgré son ventre énorme pour effectuer elle-même la mesure sur le lieutenant.

- Relevez votre chemise.

Les hommes présents avaient détourné les yeux et feignaient de s'occuper à brasser de l'air dans le vide.

- Hoacks, appela la médecin, venez ici, vous avez besoin d'apprendre : après vous le ferez sur moi.

Le psychiatre expira le plus tristement du monde et vint se placer à côté d'elle. Mais il ne loupa pas le petit sourire amusé de deux infirmiers, qu'il appela auprès de lui pour « venir apprendre, eux aussi ». Carter se décida à s'approcher également : la prochaine fois que des femmes traverseraient la Porte, elles seraient bien plus nombreuses, et plus il y aurait de personnes capables d'effectuer cette opération, mieux cela serait.

Le bas-ventre de Bell se retrouva donc scruté par cinq paires d'yeux, tandis que son visage se colorait. Thompson à côté d'elle était verte rien qu'à l'idée qu'elle serait la prochaine à être ainsi mise en spectacle devant des néophytes. Alice se racla la gorge plusieurs fois sans susciter de réactions, avant de finir par lancer :

- Heu… Je sais que j'ai une certaine réputation ici qui peut laisser croire que j'ai des mœurs assez libres, mais pas au point d'être à l'aise quand une demi-douzaine de personnes me regarde le…

- Oh, heu, désolé, lieutenant. Sergent, s'excusa Henry en faisant trois pas en arrière.

- Hoacks, revenez !

- On peut partir nous ?

- Non vous aussi vous _restez_ !

- Je suis désolée, Alice, fit Carter. Mais il fait que l'on connaisse la manipulation.

- Je suis encore plus relaxée à l'idée d'être un cobaye, mon colonel…

Sam sourit, et posa une main qu'elle voulait rassurante sur le poignet de sa subordonnée. La jeune femme la saisit sans réfléchir, et la serra. Le colonel ne la retira pas et le regard de Neleia s'attarda sur ce geste.

- Bien. Nous en sommes à 6 cm. On peut dire qu'il ne perd pas de temps…

- Combien il faut atteindre pour commencer l'expulsion ?

- 10 cm, répondit Hoacks à l'infirmier. Enfin, pour les humains.

- Ce sera sans doute le cas aussi ici, fit Biro. Ces Furlings sont maigrichons, mais leur taille s'apparente tout de même à celle d'un nouveau-né d'un kilo sept.

- Tout de suite je comprends mieux pourquoi j'avais du mal à me déplacer, ces derniers temps, railla Bell.

- En attendant, mes contractions sont encore assez espacées et se sont vraiment calmées. Vous aussi ?

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent.

- Les premières contractions ont été fortes pour éveiller les bébés, expliqua Neleia. Ensuite, cela se calme, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient prêts à sortir.

- C'est une interprétation un peu fantaisiste que vous nous faites là, lança Biro un brin hautaine. Mais il y a de l'idée.

- Elle sait quand même de quoi elle parle, la défendit Henry.

- Oui oui… De toute façon rien n'est normal dans cette grossesse, alors… Allez, la suite.

Biro passa à Thompson qui devint écrevisse, et demanda à Hoacks de faire la mesure lui-même.

- Désolé, madame.

Elle haussa les épaules et souleva sa chemise… pour la redescendre aussitôt en raison de l'irruption d'un technicien.

- Ca y est mon colonel, on est en liaison avec Keller – oh pardon !

Il se retourna vivement, et Carter le rejoint pour discuter avec lui. Hoacks continua ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- 6 cm aussi, c'est ça ?

- Oui, confirma Biro. Très bien, il est sans doute inutile de le faire pour moi : à l'évidence, nous sommes toutes soumises exactement au même scénario.

Elle s'attira un regard torve des deux autres, mais soulagé de la part de Hoacks.

Le technicien refit quelques pas timides dans la pièce, en poussant un chariot sur lequel était placé un grand écran Keller y apparaissait, et l'on pouvait apercevoir derrière elle Rodney et Sheppard qui discutaient.

Biro se recoucha en la mettant rapidement au courant de la situation.

- _« C'est bien. Pensez aux perfusions, pour maintenir votre tension. »_

- Ah oui, exact. Infirmiers ! Soluté de Ringer !

Les six hommes s'exécutèrent en se bousculant.

- _« Pour le reste, je crois que vous ne pouvez qu'attendre. »_

- Je le crois aussi.

- Et sinon, tout va bien pour vous ? demanda Thompson.

- _« Plutôt, oui. Nous nous sommes enfin posés, et ce n'était pas du luxe que de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Mais le stress commence à monter. »_

- Ici aussi.

Carter fit la moue en entendant la réplique de Bell.

_- « Certaines se sont regroupées dans une salle pour prier, d'autres essayent de se changer les idées en jouant aux cartes ou au go. Il y a une partie de poker avec 200 dollars en jeu… »_

- Elles s'éclatent plus qu'ici.

- _« Ca ne va pas durer, Alice. »_

- Mouais.

Le lieutenant avait jeté un regard morose sur les deux autres patientes, qui devaient à elles deux avoir le quadruple de son âge.

- Le colonel Sheppard n'était pas censé nous rejoindre ? demanda Hoacks.

- J'avais décidé ça sous le coup de la colère, fit Sam. Il vaut mieux qu'il reste avec elles toutes là-bas, elles ont besoin de protection. Et puis, il va être le référent de Teyla, pour connaître l'avancée de ses recherches.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle des Athosiens ?

- Non. D'ailleurs, il va être temps pour lui de contacter Teyla. Jennifer, nous vous laissons afin que le colonel Sheppard ouvre la Porte vers Athos, il est au courant. Nous vous rappelons dès que nous avons besoin de vous. Ou vous de nous.

_- « Très bien. »_

L'écran devint noir, et la pièce tomba dans le silence. Il fut de courte durée : trois hommes en hardes venaient de faire leur apparition, et jetaient autour d'eux des regards de touristes japonais à Paris, en lançant des « oooh » devant le moindre scalpel. Le premier, un gros rougeau chauve peu gâté par la nature semblait avoir trop de dents pour garder la bouche fermée suivant un trentenaire brun chétif au regard abruti et un jeune blond fort costaud qui ressemblait à un Viking, l'air niais en plus.

C'étaient des hommes de Ford. Ronon était derrière eux.

Carter, les yeux aussi écarquillés que ceux des autres Atlantes, les arrêta :

- Olà ! Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Vous m'avez dit de les amener.

- Ce sont ceux qui ont déjà fait un accouchement ? demanda Hoacks.

- Ouaip.

Le psychiatre gémit :

- Sur le coup, je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée d'avoir leur aide, mais maintenant que je les vois…

- Tout à fait d' accord avec vous, docteur, grimaça Thompson.

Les trois types faisaient face à Carter, qui s'assura :

- Vous les avez bien interrogés, ils ont tous bien de l'expérience dans ce domaine ?

- Ouais.

- …

Ronon comprit au regard interrogateur de Sam et Hoacks qu'ils attendaient une argumentation plus construite.

- Lui, là, fit le Satédien en désignant le petit gros. Il s'est fait passer pour médecin pour rester dans un village qui voulait le mettre dehors. Il a fait accoucher trois femmes.

- Donc il n'est pas vraiment médecin en fait ? s'inquiéta Hoacks.

- Nan. Quand il a déclaré le maire sénile alors qu'il avait juste une extinction de voix, il a été viré. Et les maris des femmes accouchées l'ont amoché.

- C'est pour ça que je louche un peu, expliqua le concerné, ouvrant bien les yeux pour dévoiler son flagrant strabisme.

- J'en reviens pas que tu ne sois pas vraiment médecin ! lui lança le petit brun. Dire qu'on t'a accepté dans l'équipe parce qu'on pensait que tu l'étais…

Carter et Hoacks échangèrent un regard inquiet. Ils n'osaient pas regarder derrière eux pour s'assurer que les trois patientes n'entendaient rien. Ronon continua en pointant un doigt vers le mini-combattant, qui venait de parler :

- Lui, là, il a donné naissance à ses enfants. C'est une coutume de son peuple, que les pères fassent accoucher les mères.

- Donc, vous avez des enfants ?

- Oui, treize.

Les deux Anglo-Saxons écarquillèrent les yeux. Il devait avoir à tout casser 35 ans.

- J'avais 15 ans quand le premier est né.

- Oh…

- Et j'ai eu trois épouses.

- Ah.

- En même temps, précisa le petit gros.

- Hum.

- C'est pas un peu honteux de les laisser seuls pour aller vous engager dans une équipe de…

- …bras-cassés, Hoacks, osez le dire.

- Merci, Sam.

- Ben… Les Wraiths sont venus dans mon village alors…

Les deux Terriens se mordirent les lèvres, penauds :

- Oh… Désolée.

- Pardon.

- … On s'en est tous bien sortis, mais j'ai préféré aller lutter contre ces monstres, au lieu de rester tranquillement à labourer les champs.

Il y eut un soupir un peu las de la part de Sam. Hoacks glissa de façon très britannique :

- Ces gens sont vraiment incroyables...

- En attendant, il est sans doute le plus qualifié de nous tous.

- Bien plus que moi.

Sam se tourna vers le dernier, le Scandinave pégasien :

- Et lui ?

- Moi j'étais fermier sur Bunden.

- Ce… Ce n'était pas vraiment ma question, mais c'est gentil de nous faire votre biographie. Donc vous avez déjà participé à un accouchement.

- Oui.

- Non, corrigea Ronon. Sur Bunden il n'y a pas de femmes : c'est une société exclusivement masculine. Et ce depuis des générations.

Hoacks ne put retenir un esclaffement et préféra s'isoler temporairement plutôt que de craquer devant tout le monde tellement la situation était burlesquement dramatique.

- Une société exclusivement composée de…

Ronon jeta à Carter un regard qui disait : « ne cherchez pas à comprendre, c'est un des peuples les plus débiles de la galaxie, il faut l'accepter », et elle suspendit sa phrase pour en entamer une autre :

- Mais alors pourquoi avez dit « oui » ? Ronon, pourquoi l'avez-vous sélectionné ?

- J'étais garçon de prairie dans un élevage de torbo à cornes.

Carter le regarda, ses yeux signifiant « et alors ? ». L'autre le comprit et s'expliqua :

- J'ai aidé à mettre bas des dizaines de fois.

- Ooooh, je vois…

- Mais alors ça fait de vous la deuxième personne la plus qualifiée ici ! C'est merveilleux !

Carter et Ronon jetèrent un regard étonné vers Hoacks, qui bien qu'en retrait n'avait pas loupé une miette de la suite de la conversation.

- Henry, intima à voix basse Carter. Ne craquez pas maintenant s'il-vous-plaît !

- Non non, je vais me ressaisir… Je viens seulement de me rendre compte c'était _ça_ le programme Stargate. Merveilleux, tout ceci est merveilleux.

Et le médecin souriait d'une façon qui inquiétait énormément Carter. Il demanda d'un ton enjoué :

- C'est quoi, des torbo à cornes ?

- C'est entre le pirgon et le worlal d'Angusten, répondit le berger.

- Aaah mais oui bien sûr !

- Le worlal ressemble à ce que vous appelez un chameau, et le pirgon à un poulet…, expliqua Ronon.

Carter le regarda, perplexe.

- Ne cherchez pas Sam : c'est le programme Stargate !

- … Henry, allez vous reposer avant que l'instant critique n'arrive.

- Mais c'est maintenant l'instant critique ! continua le psychiatre, le ton joyeux. C'est un jour historique : la race Furling va renaître ! Et peut-être même que des Terriennes vont mourir pour cela, oui. Mais au fond : si elles sont ici, c'est parce qu'elles acceptaient de mettre leur vie en jeu, non ? Ce genre de dommages, c'est…

BAF !

La paluche de Ronon, soigneusement projetée vers sa joue, venait d'interrompre le psychiatre et de faire voler ses lunettes à quelques mètres de là. Il y eut un silence étrange, au cours duquel tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers Henry, qui se reprit.

- … Merci, Ronon. Sincèrement. Je crois… que j'en avais besoin. Hum, je vais aller relire un peu les notes que j'ai prises au cours de ma formation avec Jennifer, avant… avant de risquer de devenir mon propre patient.

- Allez vous reposer un peu Henry. On vous appellera quand on aura besoin de vous.

- Oui. Merci, Sam.

Il resta un peu en plan, indécis, avant de demander à la cantonade :

- Quelqu'un peut-il me dire où ont atterri mes lunettes ?

Un infirmier les lui tendit, et il partit sans oser regarder en face toute l'équipe médicale et les patientes, qui lui jetaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Sam se rendit compte du regard douloureux et angoissé que Neleia tourna vers le médecin lorsqu'il la dépassa.

- Et les premiers accouchements n'ont même pas eu lieu, soupira le colonel.

- Mais, heu… C'est pas une coutume, de frapper tous les médecins, quand même ? s'inquiéta le plus moche, pseudo-docteur de la Ford-team.

Sam ne lui répondit pas, mais ordonna aux trois clochards d'aller prendre trois douches chacun avant de remettre le pied dans l'infirmerie et de leur faire profiter de leurs « lumières ».

Et l'attente se poursuivit.

**v**

- Huit centimètres, annonça Henry.

- Oh nooon, il faut encore attendre, gémit Bell.

- Nous avons gagné deux centimètres en une demi-heure, tout ceci se passe nettement plus rapidement que pour un accouchement humain, vous savez. Plus rapide en tout cas que les miens.

- C'est une sensation intéressante, de les sentir bouger. Vous ne trouvez pas, sergent ?

Bell ne répondit pas à la tentative de partage d'expérience de Biro et soupira à nouveau. Henry se tourna vers Neleia, qui discutait avec le Furling face à son ordinateur.

- Il dit quoi ?

- Il est concentré sur les accouchements. Ca se passe bien pour toutes les trois.

- C'est déjà ça.

Il s'assied à côté d'elle, le regard tourné vers les patientes, pensif. Puis il finit par lui demander à elle :

- Et vous ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, fit elle avec un petit sourire triste. Et vous ?

- Je suis terrorisé. Enfin, j'ai moins le droit de l'être qu'elles.

Neleia lui sourit. Puis sans qu'il s'y attende, elle prit maladroitement sa main, posée sur sa cuisse. Elle hésita un peu avant de la serrer fort, et il y répondit. Quand il tourna son regard vers elle, elle rougit légèrement et se plongea dans la contemplation de son écran, sans le lâcher pour autant. Il resta silencieux.

Plus loin dans la pièce, Thompson avait reprit sa grille de mots croisés, Biro avait décidé sur un coup de tête de lancer un rangement de l'infirmerie et, bien au chaud dans son lit, donnait des ordres énergiques au peloton d'infirmiers qui les exécutait sans oser broncher. Ronon restant désespérément coi, Carter s'était placée près de Bell, plus loquace. Les trois amis de Ford s'étaient lavés, avaient été forcés de se raser, et avaient enfilé des blouses propres. Ils étaient méconnaissables et avaient littéralement changé de couleur. Deux discutaient d'un côté et de l'autre de Ronon sur les multiples possibilités d'utiliser des compresses comme arme, tandis que le plus chétif des trois, par malheur, avant décidé de rejoindre Alice et Sam et était entré de force dans leur conversation, la transformant ainsi en un très ennuyeux monologue qui n'avait ni queue ni tête. En trois minutes, il avait abordé des sujets aussi divers que le mariage de son frère avec la demi-sœur de sa deuxième femme qui était aussi sa cousine, la recette de la soupe à la salade de Guen, son désespoir de voir un de ses fils incapable de tirer à l'arc à trois ans, et la question existentielle suivante : faut-il couper les yom de Chaab pour faire revenir les Pélètes ? Carter et Bell n'en pouvaient plus.

- Voyez-vous, si les scholastes de mon village sont si prétentieux, c'est à cause des oiseaux. Personne ne comprend bien comment les oiseaux peuvent voler, n'est-ce pas ? Ben les scholastes, ils ont compris, mais ils le gardent pour eux. Et…

- Mon colonel, par pitié, faites-le taire…

Carter offrit un sourire compatissant à Bell et interrompit l'hurluberlu :

- Excusez-moi, pourriez-vous allez nous chercher un verre d'eau, heu…

- Deux-six, je m'appelle Deux-six. Vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

- Bien, s'il-vous-plaît… Quoi, Deux c'est votre prénom ? s'étonna Sam.

- Non, _Deux-six_ est mon prénom. Mon nom de famille, c'est Hülbeckgraavinkel dos Iamelnormak trois.

- On va vous appeler par votre prénom alors, soupira Bell. Allez ! Verre d'eau ! Départ !

- Deussis, on dirait des chiffres, quel étrange nom !

- Mon colonel, ne l'incitez pas à parler, s'il vous plaît.

- C'est parce que je suis le sixième enfant de la deuxième femme de mon père. Ou l'inverse je ne sais plus. C'est plus simple comme ça.

- Un code des prénoms… C'est original.

- L'idée vient de Trisken huit, qui était en fait l'oncle de secondes noces de mon grand-père par alliance maternelle…

- Hého !

Sam et Deux-Six se tournèrent vers le sergent énervée, et Sam se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle avait commencé cette conversation :

- Oh ! Oui : pourriez-vous donc aller nous chercher un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît, Deux-Six ?

- Maiiis bien sûr ! fit l'intéressé en se levant. Sur ma planète aussi, c'est l'homme qui fournit la femme en eau durant sa grossesse.

Bell jeta un regard emplit d'amour à son supérieur tandis que l'autre s'éloignait sur ces paroles étranges.

- Ah ! Mon Dieu ! Il est parti ! soupira le sergent. Bon sang on dirait son peuple rassemble les cas les plus désespérés de la galaxie. Hoacks aurait du boulot jusqu'à la fin de sa vie s'il voulait soigner ces types.

Sam sourit.

- Je vais lui demander de vous laisser vous reposer.

- Merci mon colonel !

Elle se leva, et Bell la retint :

- On ne peut pas utiliser l'écran géant pour regarder des vidéos plutôt, mon colonel ?

Carter rit.

- Sergent, cet écran est dans l'infirmerie pour que nous puissions avoir un contact visuel avec Keller, il faut qu'il reste disponible.

- Je m'en doutais un peu…

- Reposez-vous.

- Je m'ennuiiiiiie…

- Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un ordinateur qui traîne, pour vous occuper.

- Vous… Vous n'allez pas me faire taper de rapport quand même ?

- Allons, sergent, je serais _très_ ennuyée si le moindre rapport concernant aujourd'hui arrivait dans les archives du SGC.

Sam se leva, manquant de percuter Deux-Six qui revenait avec un verre, vide, et qui lui demanda :

- Pour atteindre le lac qui est autour de nous, c'est par où ?

- … Laissez tomber le verre d'eau, allez plutôt vous assoir près de Ronon.

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, et alors qu'il entamait directement une discussion avec ses deux comparses, la dirigeante croisa le regard du Satédien, et elle sut qu'il lui en voulait de lui avoir renvoyé une pipelette. S'il craquait, se serait à cause de ces types, pas à cause des accouchements. Elle se dirigea vers Hoacks et Neleia.

En l'entendant arriver, le psychiatre retira sa main de celle de la jeune femme, un peu plus précipitamment qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Neleia, ça fait une heure et demie qu'elles sont là, le Furling vous a-t-il dit quand la phase finale allait arriver ?

- Non, il ne le sait pas lui-même je crois. C'est très différent de ce qu'il s'était passé pour moi… Il maîtrise moins le système d'Atlantis que la technologie Furling.

Sam soupira. Elle fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Si d'autres femmes arrivent maintenant, elles n'accoucheront pas en même temps que ces trois-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Le travail commencera, mais il sera décalé par rapport aux autres.

- Quoi, vous voulez faire venir un autre groupe ? s'inquiéta Hoacks.

- Henry, il est déjà dix heures du matin, le Dédale est censé arriver cette nuit…

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire prendre de risques à tout le monde juste pour une histoire de timing !

- Leurs accouchements seront espacés d'une heure et demie !

- Mais ça ne nous laissera pas le temps de nous occuper de celles qui viennent d'être délivrées !

- Les infirmiers sont là pour ça !

- Mais !

- Demandons son avis à Keller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, devant un Hoacks dépité, Keller donnait son feu vert, très emballée à l'idée d'en finir au plus vite. Elle disparut de l'écran pour laisser place à Sheppard, dont le regard trahit son dépassement en voyant tout ce monde dans l'infirmerie. Il reprit vite ses esprits et afficha un regard grave :

- _« Nous avons des nouvelles d'Athos. »_

C'était vrai, il y avait ça à gérer aussi. Carter l'avait presqu'oublié, et elle en eut un peu honte.

- Alors ?

- « _L'équipe est parvenue à intercepter des hommes qu'on avait détectés dans la forêt. Il s'avère qu'en fait, ce sont des… heu… »_

_- « Bola Kai »_, fit la voix de Lorne hors champ.

- _« Bola Kai, voilà. Apparemment ce sont des guerriers, assez primitifs… et heu… il semblerait aussi qu'ils soient…hum… »_

- … cannibales, finit Ronon.

Carter et tous ceux qui écoutaient avec elle ouvrirent de grands yeux en se tournant vers le Satédien. Un « ah oui, j'en ai entendu parler, féroces, les gars » de la part d'un des hommes de Ford augmenta leurs craintes.

- John, vous voulez dire que… les Athosiens… ont été…

- En si peu de temps, c'est impossible ! s'écria Hoacks.

- _« On n'en sait rien. L'équipe n'a pas retrouvé de corps, mais ça ne veut rien dire, ils ont peut-être été emmenés ailleurs. »_

- Est-ce qu'ils ont pu parler avec ces… Bola Kai ?

- _« Hum, pas vraiment, en fait. Quand on est face à eux, apparemment il n'y a que deux solutions : mourir, ou tuer. »_

Carter soupira. John continua :

- _« Ils continuent tout de même les recherches. Pour Teyla, ce n'est pas possible que ces guerriers soient responsables de la disparition des Athosiens : une cache d'armes terriennes a été vidée près du camp, ça veut dire que les Athosiens avaient les moyens de bien se défendre. Et contre les flèches des Bola Kai, ils auraient dû gagner. »_

- Donc ?

- _« On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il s'est produit. Il est possible que les Bola Kai soient des adorateurs des Wraiths et qu'il y ait donc bien eu sélection. Dans ce cas, Michael n'aurait rien à voir avec tout ça, même si toutes les coïncidences sont troublantes... J'ai autorisé Teyla à poursuivre les recherches encore deux heures. »_

- Vous avez bien fait.

Keller réapparut devant la caméra :

_- « Le Jumper avec les candidates à la deuxième session d'accouchement vient de partir. Le temps de faire le trajet jusqu'à la Porte, ils la traverseront dans une quinzaine de minutes. »_

- Bien. Aviez-vous, l'un et l'autre, encore autre chose à me dire ?

Les deux Américains secouèrent la tête.

- Dans ce cas, fin de communication. Jennifer, on vous rappelle dès qu'on a besoin de vous.

La Porte d'Atlantis de tarda pas à s'ouvrir, et un Jumper en sortit.

- « _Elles sont bien arrivés, et… Elles viennent de perdre les eaux ! »_ s'écria Chuck.

- Logique, fit Sam, il leur arrive la même chose qu'à celles qui les ont précédé ici.

- _« Il faut les emmener à l'infirmerie ! »_

- On arrive ! annoncèrent spontanément les cinq infirmiers qui avaient entendu la conversation à l'oreillette.

- Minute, objecta Hoacks, je vois très bien ce que vous essayez de faire, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être cinq pour réceptionner trois femmes qui…

- _« Elles sont six, docteur. »_

- SIX !

Hoacks jeta un regard effaré vers Carter, qui donna l'autorisation de départ aux infirmiers. Ces derniers s'éclipsèrent en courant. Hoacks la fixait toujours et elle haussa les épaules :

- Quoi, c'était prévu ! Vous ne saviez pas qu'on doublait le nombre pour la deuxième vague ?

- Mais les Athosiennes ne sont pas là !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas : Jennifer les a choisies, elles sont de constitution solide, et…

- SIX !

- _« Le docteur Cole est parmi elles, docteur. Il y a aussi une infirmière. Mais elles vous demandent de vous dépêcher ! »_

- Les infirmiers sont en route.

- J'peux y aller aussi ?

- Non, Ronon.

- Je demandais à Carter, pas à vous.

- Non, Ronon, fit l'intéressée en écho à Hoacks.

- Grumbl.

Henry laissa le Satédien bouder et insista auprès de sa supérieure :

- Médecin ou pas, une femme qui accouche a besoin d'assistance, et là…

- Henry ! Elles sont là, donc le processus est enclenché, donc on ne peut plus rien faire, d'accord ? Il reste juste à apprendre un maximum lorsque les trois qui sont ici accoucheront.

Henry se tut, renfrogné et persuadé que le Furling contrôlait encore toutes les femmes de la Cité, qu'elles soient sur Atlantis ou ailleurs.

Il y eut un silence dans l'infirmerie. Sam semblait faire la tête à un Henry penaud, qui se rendait bien compte qu'elle s'agaçait de plus en plus lorsqu'il s'insurgeait face à un imprévu. Alors qu'au fond, ça n'arrangeait personne, tout ce qui arrivait. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche :

- Sam, écoutez, je suis…

- Aouch.

- Oôôaah !

L'Américaine et l'Anglais se tournèrent vers les trois alitées, ainsi que tous ceux qui restaient encore dans la pièce. Force était de constater que toutes les trois se tenaient le ventre, et Bell et Thompson avaient laissé échapper un petit cri.

Le psychiatre demanda d'une voix blanche et un peu stupide :

- Sergent Bell ? Il y a un problème ?

- A votre avis ? Je crois que… M ! Rha ! Oôôah !

- Mes femmes aussi disaient ôôah quand elles sentaient que le bébé venait, fit Deux-Six d'un ton très professionnel. Enfin, la première, parce que la troisième, elle hurlait en pleurant. Et la deuxième… Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait, déjà, la deuxième ? Je sais même plus si elle a eu des enfants avec moi…

- Je crois que… ouf ! que la vraie phase de travail commence, annonça Thompson en haletant. Nos contractions sont… hum ! tout d'un coup beaucoup plus fortes.

- Mais… comme ça ? D'un coup ?

- Hoacks, combien de…ouch ! fois il va falloir vous dire que ce ne sont pas des bébés humains, bordel ?

Carter s'était précipitée au chevet des trois femmes :

- Que faut-il faire ?

- Vérifiez… la dilatation.

- Il faut rappeler les infirmiers !

- Cherchez pas : ils ont laissé leurs oreillettes ici, fit Ronon.

Henry gémit. Neleia quitta son ordinateur pour informer :

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr dit que ça commence vraiment !

- Merci, on avait remarqué ! fit sèchement Bell.

- Il choisit bien son moment…

- La dilatation, Hoacks ! insista Biro.

L'Anglais arrêta de trop penser, et se saisit sans réfléchir du matériel nécessaire à l'opération. En mode automatisme également, Carter vint l'aider. Les autres restèrent à les regarder, anxieux.

Un petite voix toute étonnée se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce :

- Ben… Ils sont où ?

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de parler : un infirmier qui n'était pas parti avec les autres. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser avec horreur ce qui était en train de se passer qu'une main satédienne l'empoignait pour le projeter au milieu du groupe des sages-femmes.

- Et ne comptez pas vous défiler !

- Maaais, je pars aux toilettes deux minutes et quand je reviens ils… Ils sont où, les autres ?

- Ailleurs, mais vous, vous allez rester ici.

- Mais…

- 10 cm ! annonça Henry. 10 cm de dilatation.

- Oh mon Dieu, fit l'infirmier. Alors c'est maintenant !

* * *

_**C'est étrange, on dirait que ça fait 3 chapitres que les accouchements commencent... Je ne sais pas faire court. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur le rendu.**_

**_En espérant que ça vous ait plu, malgré le côté "part dans tous les sens" que j'assume complètement parce que je veux que ces accouchements soient un joyeux bazar... Prochain chapitre... avant fin 2010, c'est sûr !_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Malgré les délais indécents entre les chapitres, et la longueur de cette fic (qui m'agace moi-même, hein), le dernier chapitre a reçu beaucoup de reviews. Ca fait chaud au cœur de constater que vous excusez mes retards et que vous suivez toujours, y compris mes délires au sujet des hommes de Ford ! (Bon, je pense aussi que le fait que les accouchements démarrent vraiment a pu vous décider à mettre un mot du genre « ah, bah enfin ! »)**_

_**J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours (elle n'a pas été forcément facile à écrire !). Devinez quoi, il y a **_**vraiment_ une naissance dans ce chapitre !_**

* * *

- Emmenez-nous dans la salle d'opération, décida Biro. Umpf ! Il est temps. Les infirmiers ont déjà préparé les tables d'accouchement…

- Entendu.

- Vous cinq, aidez-le à pousser les lits, ordonna Carter aux hommes encore présents.

Personne ne songea à discuter les ordres cette fois, et bientôt les trois lits migraient vers la salle d' accouchement. Pendant que Carter et Neleia se lavaient les mains et enfilaient la tenue complète du chirurgien, les hommes installèrent les patientes sur les tables, puis allèrent à leur tour s'habiller. Henry pris conscience de leur mauvaise préparation flagrante lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Ronon n'arriverait jamais à fermer aucune blouse pour cause d'épaules trop larges, et que les trois hommes de Ford n'avaient aucune idée de comment se laver correctement les mains, ni même enfiler des gants. Et il ne parlait pas de la charlotte géante qu'il faudrait trouver pour mettre sur la tête de Ronon. Comment ils avaient pu oublier de s'intéresser à ce genre de « détails », une fois que l'équipe de sages-femmes avait changé ?

Il échangea un regard avec l'infirmier, et se rendit compte qu'il était conscient du problème et tout aussi inquiet.

- Allons, fit Henry, dans la plupart des sociétés, les femmes accouchent à domicile et la seule précaution que prend l'accoucheuse, c'est de se laver les mains…

L'infirmier hocha la tête, et Henry se sentit pour la première fois de la journée fier d'avoir réussi à trouver des paroles qui rassuraient un peu quelqu'un.

- Messieurs ? Vous venez ?

Hoacks rejoint Sam et Neleia, pour les trouver un peu démunies face à Bell, Thompson et Biro, allongées jambes relevées et écartées, les unes à côté des autres. Le sergent jurait :

- Mais c'est quoiiii ces contractions ?

- Je vous assure que… bien qu'elles soient très rapprochées… l'intensité est exactement la même que celles… que l'on ressent lors d'un véritable accouchement.

- Thompson, ceci_ est_… un véritable accouchement.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vais chercher mon ordinateur, annonça Neleia en s'éclipsant en courant.

- Ramenez aussi le grand écran vidéo ! lui demanda Sam.

- Super ! Comme ça tous ceux qui sont… de l'autre côté du vortex vont pouvoir voir… nos vagins exploser quand…

- Alice !

Carter s'en voulait un peu de réprimer la jeune sergent, mais il fallait absolument qu'elle se contienne, au nom de leur moral à tous ! Les autres hommes arrivèrent, l'infirmier aidant encore le berger à enfiler ses gants.

- Je viens d'appeler Chuck, signala la dirigeante. Il va presser les infirmiers de nous rejoindre.

- Ces pantouflards vont prendre leur temps, oui ! râla le survivant de l'équipe médicale.

- J'ai aussi ordonné de rouvrir le vortex vers la planète de Chaya. Nous serons en connexion avec Keller dans quelques minutes.

- Super, fit Hoacks. Bon, docteur Biro, que faut-il faire ?

- Décidez-vous déjà… qui… s'occupe de qui ?

Sam et Henry échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers l'équipe de choc qui allait assister les accouchements.

- Bon, murmura Carter. Le souci, en fait, c'est surtout Bell : c'est la seule qui n'a pas la moindre idée de comment se déroule un accouchement. Ceux qui s'y connaissent le plus doivent être avec elle.

Justement, le sergent se manifesta :

- Je prends le grand blond ! … Le berger.

Aux regards de ses deux collègues à ses côtés, elle justifia, espérant que sa jeunesse excuse sa requête :

- Quitte à déguster… autant que ce soit face au plus mignon.

- Je ne sais pas s'il vaut mieux que les autres, Alice : il a l'air complètement ahuri, fit Sam à voix basse.

- _Ma_heuri.

Tout le monde se tourna vers le berger, qui expliqua :

- Mon nom à moi, c'est Maheuri.

Il y eut un silence qui aurait été amusé si l'ambiance avait été moins dramatique. Alice lui fit un grand signe :

- Super, venez par ici !

- Alice !

- J'veux pas que les deux moches me touchent ! C'est déjà assez dur comme ça !

- Ne vous y fiez pas, Alice, argumenta Henry : c'est le moins expérimenté de tous, il n'y connaît rien, il aidait des moutons à mettre bas, alors…

- Mais moi je ressemble à une vache, alors qu'est-ce que ça change ?

- Ne dites pas ça, le petit du torbo à cornes a à peu près la taille d'un bébé humain, fit le pseudo-médecin de Ford.

- Mais ce n'est pas un bébé humain : ce sont des Furlings !

- … Des quoi ?

- Est-ce que ça ressemble à un olmaz ?

- Oh mon Dieu, compris l'infirmier. Ces types ne savent même pas ce qui va leur sortir du ventre. Vous ne leur avez rien dit ?

- Heeeu, pas eu le temps.

L'infirmier gémit tandis que ses deux supérieurs haussaient les épaules, énervés.

Neleia arriva avec l'écran et son ordinateur. Sam profita de la diversion pour décider :

- Maheuri et Ronon, avec le docteur Biro. Le… charlatan et Hoacks, avec le docteur Thompson. Bell vous serez avec moi et Deux-Six.

- Naaaan ! Mais le nain, il n'arrive même pas au niveau du lit !

- Le nain ? fit Deux-Six en question en se rapprochant de Bell. Allons, votre amie n'est pas si petite que ça.

- Non, rectifia Carter, elle parlait de… peu importe.

- Six-Douze, si vous m'approchez, JE VOUS MORDS !

- Alice ! Enfin ! Vous, l'infirmier… C'est quoi votre nom ?

- House.

L'intéressé avait répondu d'une petite voix, attendant avec anxiété d'apprendre quel rôle on allait lui assigner.

- Bien… House. Vous allez…

Elle réfléchit. Bon sang elle n'était pas médecin, elle ! Comment elle pouvait savoir, ce qu'il y avait à faire ? Seulement, Biro avait l'air complètement à l'ouest au fur et à mesure que l'accouchement avançait, sans doute à cause de la peur. Et Hoacks… et bien finalement, il en savait autant qu'elle. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'infirmier :

– Vous aller rester passer les instruments si besoin, et assister le binôme qui en aura besoin… D'accord ?

- Oui oui.

- On commence mon colonel ? On commence ?

La voix suppliante de Bell l'emplit de pitié : c'était tellement rare de voir le sergent faiblir.

- On va commencer, Alice. Nous attendons juste de joindre Jennifer.

Elle lui avait répondu avec le plus de douceur possible, espérant apaiser un peu sa subordonnée. Cela dû parfaitement fonctionner, puisqu'Alice sembla reprendre du poil de la bête et se redressa tout d'un coup pour brailler :

- BORDEL, ON A MAL ! CA VIENT, CETTE CONNEXION AVEC KELLER ?

- Chuck, appela Sam, vous avez rouvert la Porte ?

- _« Je ne peux pas, colonel : le vortex refuse de s'ouvrir. Le colonel Sheppard avait prévu de s'entretenir avec Teyla, leurs deux Portes doivent être connectées. »_

- C'est bien le moment.

- C'est moi, ou bien on n'arrête pas de répéter cette phrase depuis ce matin ? remarqua Henry.

- Rhaaa ! Pourquoi on peut pas avoir de périduraaaaale ? gémit Alice.

- Parce que je ne suis pas anesthésiste, répondit Hoacks. Pas plus que sage-femme, d'ailleurs ! Et puis, le Furling l'a déconseillé, ça risquerait de choquer les bébés.

- Ooooh… Je m'en fous, qu'on les choque ! Ils s'agitent de plus en plus, un grand coup sur la tête ne leur fera pas de mal !

- Sergent ! … (soupir) Chuck, continuez à essayer de vous connecter.

- _« Oui, colonel. »_

- Courage, mesdames, dans quelques minutes, ce sera bon.

Entretemps, les binômes instaurés par Sam s'étaient placés face à leur patiente respective. Le collègue forcé de Hoacks salua Thompson en souriant – ce qui mit en évidence les vides cruels dans sa dentition pourrie :

- Je suis Modragor ! Enchanté.

- Sans doute plus que moi, gémit Hoacks.

- Ce n'est pas le moment, fit Biro en haletant. Sauf si vous avez une solution pour atténuer les douleurs des femmes en train d'accoucher.

- Mmm… Ma foi, il me semble que si on les fait bouillir, les racines de salis peuvent…

- Elle était ironique, fit la voix de Ronon à côté d'eux. Fermez-la.

Le bonhomme obéit au Satédien sans paraître aucunement froissé, se contentant d'un simple « d'accord ». S'il y avait quelque chose qu'on pouvait saluer chez les hommes de Ford, c'était bien cette capacité à ne pas se vexer lorsqu'on les envoyait balader. L'habitude, sans doute. Tout d'un coup, Hoacks s'expliquait mieux comment l'équipe avait pu se construire : des types perdus avaient tout simplement été ravis qu'un chef de poigne prenne des décisions pour eux, et les fasse s'imposer un peu.

Les cris d'Alice dominaient largement ceux de ses deux autres camarades.

- Rhaaa mais j'ai mal, moi ! On dirait que… est-ce qu'ils sont capables de s'agripper à nos utérus et remonter pour sortir en rampant ?

- Alice, ne dites pas de bêtises.

- C'est pourtant l'impression que ça donne !

- On peut pas commencer sans Keller ? demanda Sam à Biro.

La médecin paraissait un peu dépassée par les évènements. Elle avait beau savoir comment se déroulait un accouchement, avoir déjà assisté à plusieurs, il n'empêche que c'était la première fois qu'elle en vivait un dans la peau de la mère. Il fallut que Ronon la secoue un peu pour qu'elle sorte de la torpeur qui commençait à la gagner. Elle croisa le regard interrogatif de Sam et tenta de se reprendre en décidant :

- On va commencer sans Keller.

- Oh oui commençons ! supplia Thompson qui n'en pouvait plus.

- Qu… Quoi ? Mais Jennifer ne devrait pas tarder…

- Hoacks, vous n'êtes pas à notre place, et ce n'est pas vous qui souffrez ! lança Bell, agacée.

- Elle n'a pas tort, Henry, murmura Sam. Un peu de courage, essayez d'être un homme !

- En ce moment, je suis tout sauf une femme, je vous assure, maugréa-t-il.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr dit qu'il faut commencer. Les bébés doivent sortir !

- Rha ! cria Bell. Alors on commence, on commence ! Je veux que ça finisse bon sang ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire !

Devant le mutisme de Hoacks et de Biro qui avait un peu de mal à rassembler ses idées, Modragor, le pseudo-médecin de Ford, prit les choses en main.

- Bien. Suivez ma voix, mesdames. On respire leeeentement. On iiiiiinspire, et on eeeeexpire. On iiiiiiinspire…

Les trois le suivaient sans trop réfléchir. Cela dura une demi-minute. Puis Hoacks réagit :

- Mais c'est pas du tout comme ça que Keller leur a dit de faire !

- Mais non ! C'est pas comme ça ! réagit Biro.

- Rhaaaa mais je suis perdue, moi !

- Allez mesdames, encouragea Thompson, reprenant ses esprits, suivez moi : ff ff ff ff ff.

- Ff ff ff ff ff ff.

- Ff ff ff ff ff ff.

Les deux autres l'imitaient en rythme.

- Oui, c'est bien, allez !

- Hoacks, quand on disait de « faire le petit chien pendant l'accouchement », je ne crois pas que ça s'adressait à vous, remarqua Sam en se tournant vers le médecin, à fond dans l'action.

- Heeu. Oui.

- Il faut leur dire de pousser quand ?

La question – extrêmement pertinente - de Ronon resta en suspens, ne rencontrant que le regard ébahi des hommes de la pièce et de Carter. Sam se tourna vers Neleia, qui menait une conversation apparemment fiévreuse avec le Furling. La jeune femme se précipita bientôt vers eux, survoltée par cette ambiance bazardeuse de foire. La situation n'avait rien de commun avec ses accouchements, qui s'étaient déroulés dans un calme presque sinistre, et tout ceci la stressait énormément. Les humains étaient décidément des êtres qui pouvaient certes être drôles et affectueux, mais aussi des fois complètement à côté de la plaque et sans aucune maîtrise de rien du tout. Elle avait l'impression que tout pourrait très vite déraper et mal se passer, et elle ne voulait pas que ça se produise. Elle allait faire son maximum pour cela : il était donc temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main.

- Les bébés sont en place, ils vont bientôt sortir. Il va falloir pousser. Kschhhiiiiiaaarr va vous dire quand il faut le faire.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Comment il va faire ?

Pour toute réponse, un grand cri, sortant des haut-parleurs de toute la Cité, résonna dans la salle de travail. Il figea tous les présents sur place.

- C'était quoi, ça ? demanda Maheuri, apeuré. On aurait dit un borlai en rut ! Il y a des _borlai_ dans le coin ? Alors que vous êtes au milieu de l'eau ?

- _« Mon colonel ? Tout va bien ? On a entendu le Furling crier, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »_

- Ah ! Mon Dieu ! comprit Bell. Alors il va nous parler comme ça !

- Quand vous l'entendez, vous bloquez votre respiration et vous poussez, jusqu'à ce que le cri s'arrête. A chaque fois, c'est d'accord ?

Les trois femmes acquiescèrent aux directives de Neleia, qui s'avérait en fait jouer le mieux de tous le rôle de sage-femme. Elle et le Furling.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Chuck, tout va bien. C'est normal. Ca va durer toute la journée je pense…

- _« Heu… Bien. Parce que ça fait un peu peur quand même. »_

- Pour nous aussi, Chuck.

- _« Sinon, heu… Le vortex vient de se rouvrir ! J'explique la situation à Keller et je vous la passe ! »_

- Dieu merci.

- Profitez-en pour aller chercher les planqués qui se sont esquivés pour s'occuper des nouvelles arrivantes, demanda Henry.

- _« Si je les trouve. Je crois qu'ils ont proposé à ces dames qu'elles se changent et prennent une douche dans leurs quartiers. Comme leurs contractions s'étaient un peu calmées et qu'elles angoissaient un peu de voir dans quel état étaient les trois autres, elles ont accepté. »_

- Les salauds !

Sam jeta un coup d'œil étonné à Hoacks, rarement vulgaire. Il continua de jurer :

- Ah il est beau, le programme Stargate !

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir que nous sommes en salle de travail, défendit Sam. Sinon ils auraient pris sur eux pour venir nous aider. En plus, le docteur Cole est avec eux, elle serait venue nous assister.

- Tss... Et en plus, il faut qu'elles accouchent _exactement _en même temps !

- On s'en doutait un peu, remarqua Sam.

Neleia tenta d'apaiser Hoacks qui ruminait :

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarrdit que…

- Oui ben Kshiar il nous fait chier, voilà ! Il pouvait pas se débrouiller pour décaler juste un peu les accouchements, hein ? Je demandais pas deux heures, juste deux minutes, _deux minutes_ !

- …

- Pardon, Leia.

Devant le visage déçu et un peu choqué de l'alien, il s'en voulut immédiatement, et son énervement tomba d'un coup. Il n'eut pas le temps de vraiment s'excuser, car un second cri s'échappa des haut-parleurs. Neleia, chassant de son esprit ce qu'il venait de lui dire, appuya le son en faisant signe aux futures « mères » de bloquer leur respiration et pousser, tout le temps que durait le hurlement. Les trois femmes la suivirent, concentrées et rassurées d'avoir un guide qui apparemment s'y connaissait. Hoacks se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire en se mordant les lèvres.

Le silence revenu, l'image de Keller apparut sur l'écran. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise en tombant sur le tableau des trois femmes jambes écartées face à huit personnes, et se retourna aussitôt pour chasser tous les curieux qui regardaient la scène avec elle. Elle fut bientôt seule devant l'écran.

_- « Alors ça a commencé… »_

- Chuck ne vous avait rien dit ?

- _« Pas eu le temps. Comment ça se passe ? »_

Sam céda sa place à House pour aller relater les évènements, et fut interrompue peu avant la fin par un troisième cri, qui effara Jennifer.

- Bloquez ! ordonna Neleia.

Les trois femmes obéirent, et les hommes qui en avaient l'habitude allèrent cette fois se placer à leurs côtés pour les soutenir au moment de l'effort. Ronon se retrouva ainsi à entourer les épaules de Biro, et Deux-Six celles de Bell. Après hésitation, Hoacks fit de même avec Thompson.

Le cri s'arrêta, les trois femmes repartirent en arrière. Sam recommença à discuter avec Keller, pendant que les autres avaient un peu de répit… exceptée Bell qui avait hérité de la plus infatigable pipelette de Pégase.

- C'est votre premier ? Ca passe toujours un peu moins bien pour le premier. Mais bon, la femme est plus jeune, alors elle supporte mieux. Moi je me rappelle très bien de mon premier, mais ce n'était pas vraiment mon premier. C'était la première fois que je faisais un accouchement, mais ce n'était pas ma femme : c'était la première épouse de mon frère, qui n'était pas là parce qu'il était avec sa future seconde femme en séjour de pré-noces. Ils étaient allés au lac de Rado, c'est un endroit très sympathique, les crustacés y sont succulents, mais pas facile à attraper, notre bourgmestre y a perdu un doigt lorsqu'il est allé là-bas pour le pré-enterrement de son second père. Parce que les crustacés, vraiment, c'est pour faire la fête, il faut que ça reste occasionnel, sinon on les apprécie moins, et donc c'est moins la fête. Et comme chez nous, les fêtes c'est…

- Douze-quatre, arrêtez de parler, s'il vous plaît, soupira Bell. Et quand je n'ai pas besoin de vous, tenez-vous loin de moi.

- Ah, oui… Ce que vous dites me fait penser à un conte de chez moi, qui dit que…

- LA FERME !

- Hééé ! fit Maheuri. Mais moi je voudrais bien l'entendre son histoire !

Keller jeta un coup d'œil effrayé vers Carter, qui haussa les épaules pour lui signifier : « oui, ils sont comme ça _tout le temps_. Et oui, il faut faire avec. »

Un quatrième cri retentit encore.

- Bloquez ! Poussez !

Alors que les femmes s'exécutaient, on put apercevoir à l'écran Sheppard qui, les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir ce qui se passait dans l'infirmerie, baissait le volume côté Keller « pour ne pas effrayer celles qui n'y étaient pas encore. »

Le silence retomba, de même que les trois femmes en sueur sur leurs couchettes.

- _« Est-ce que vous voyez une tête sortir ? »_

_-_ … Faut regarder ?

- _« A votre avis, Hoacks ! »_

Modragor avait déjà la tête entre les jambes de Thompson, tandis que Deux-Six, pour avoir essayé de faire de même avec Bell, s'était pris un coup de pied en pleine figure. Il le prit très tranquillement, ce qui impressionna beaucoup les Terriens de la pièce. Carter décida de rejoindre Bell, tandis que Neleia allait voir du côté de Biro, puisque les hommes qui s'en occupaient n'avaient pas l'air plus décidés que ça à regarder. Tant qu'ils pourraient déléguer, ils délègueraient jusqu'au bout. L'infirmier House, qui se tenait sagement du côté des instruments de chirurgie, était à mettre dans le lot.

Les trois paires d'yeux s'étaient à peine posées sur leurs bas-ventres qu'un cri retentissait encore.

- POUSSEZ ! cria Neleia.

Les femmes s'exécutèrent de toutes leurs forces. Sam demanda :

- Leia ? Mor… Mogar… Monsieur ? Vous voyez une tête sortir ?

- Non.

- Mais je vois autre chose.

Entendant la réponse de Neleia, les autres se penchèrent pour regarder aussi. Le cri continuait encore.

- Ah si ! Il y a autre chose ici aussi ! fit le pseudo-médecin.

- Oh... Idem ici, en fait, fit Carter peu ragoûtée.

Le cri cessa. Hoacks osa demander, un œil sur la « chose » qui commençait à être visible :

- C'est… c'est quoi ?

- Ca ressemble à… un œuf.

Les Atlantes attendirent avec inquiétude la suite de la phrase de Maheuri. Il n'y en eut pas.

- Juste un œuf ?

- Oui. Enfin… Si je devais faire une comparaison, je dirais que ça ressemble à un œuf de…

- Non non, ne dites rien : « un œuf » on a très bien compris, l'arrêta Sam.

- _« Alors ? »_

Sam rapporta leur dubitation à Keller au moment où un nouveau cri retentit. La doctoresse demanda que les personnes se poussent pour qu'elle puisse voir d'elle-même, mais au travers d'un écran elle ne put vraiment se faire une idée ce fut Hoacks qui suggéra :

- Jennifer, est-ce que… est-ce que le placenta peut venir en même temps que le petit ?

- _« On parle de Furlings ! Tout est possible ! »_

- Neleia ? interrogea Sam.

- Je… Je ne sais plus... Il faut que je demande à…

Un nouveau cri retentit, et les trois femmes épuisées se remirent à pousser en gémissant.

- _« Allez ! Cette fois c'est la bonne ! » _lança Jennifer, dépitée de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

- C'est bientôt fini, encouragea Carter.

En effet, une forme rachitique allongée, comme enfermée dans une poche organique, s'extirpait de leur corps.

- Ca vient ! Ca vient ! Continuez !

- Par Rumen ! Mais cet enfant est terriblement malformé !

- Trois-Neuf, fermez-la !

- Alice ! Soyez gentille et poussez !

- _« Vous pouvez l'attraper ? »_

- Courage, docteur… Il arrive, ça va être bon !

- Mais ce n'est que le premier ! geint Thompson. Il y en a encore un autre qui doit sortir !

- Ca va être bon, madame, la… le… hum… une partie du corps est sortie, lui annonça Modragor.

- Ici aussi, ajouta Ronon, devant Biro.

- Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un enfant qui naisse soit si laid, remarqua Maheuri. On ne voit même pas les yeux.

Le regard que lui jeta Ronon aurait normalement du le faire fuir de l'autre côté de la Cité. Mais il devait avoir l'habitude. A côté d'eux, Modragor poussa un cri satisfait :

- Ca y est ! Le voilà ! C'est né !

- Oh mon Dieu…

- ON L'A ! ON L'A !

- C'est pas un ballon de rugby, Hoacks, remarqua House.

- C'est bon Alice ! Il est sorti ! Je l'ai dans les mains ! cria Sam, juste à côté.

- Mon colonel… Ne me le montrez surtout pas !

Maheuri se tourna vers Ronon.

- On devrait le prendre aussi et tirer, non ? C'est comme ça que je faisais avec les torbo.

- … On devrait.

- Ben, sinon il va tomber, remarqua le berger. Et ça fait haut.

- Ouais.

- Je dis ça, je ne dis rien puisque je ne suis pas spécialiste. Un bébé humain, c'est peut-être plus solide qu'un torbo ?

- … On pourrait tester.

- RONON ! hurla Biro. Je vous signale que je SOUFFRE ! Alors même si ce n'est pas très RAGOUTANT et que vous n'en avez RIEN A FOUTRE de la survie Furling, vous allez TIRER ce truc hors de moi !

Il y eut deux secondes d'étonnement franc…

- Elle a dit Ronon. C'est vous, non ?

… puis le Satédien s'exécuta, et Biro fut délivrée.

Pour la première fois depuis des milliers d'années, de nouveaux Furlings voyaient le jour. Porté par l'action, Hoacks ne se sentait plus de joie.

Tous les accoucheurs étaient cependant indécis. Carter, Modragor et Ronon tenaient dans leurs mains une sorte de sac rouge-brun sanguinolent. Il était tout en longueur, comme un tout petit polochon. Et rien qui puisse faire penser à un cordon ombilical.

- _« Montrez ? »_

Modragor s'exécuta et tourna « la chose » vers l'écran et Jennifer, en la décrivant.

Carter et Hoacks se tournèrent vers Neleia, et n'eurent que deux secondes pour s'inquiéter de sa pâleur et songer qu'elle revivait un traumatisme, avant de demander :

- Que faut-il faire, maintenant ?

Un cri plus doux que ceux qui avaient été émis jusque-là émana des haut-parleurs. Neleia réagit en prenant un scalpel, et Ronon lui tendit son « paquet », qu'il tenait du bout des doigts :

- Commencez par celui-là.

Un autre cri Furling se fit entendre, rappelant à tous que les accouchements étaient loin d'être terminés, et que d'autres Furlings devaient encore sortir des ventres des trois femmes éreintées. Deux-Six – poussé par Sam - Hoacks et Maheuri se replacèrent devant leurs patientes, tandis que les autres restaient à observer Neleia. Keller fut attentive un moment, avant que sa connexion ne se coupe : 38 minutes étaient passées, le vortex venait de se fermer.

Neleia pinça la poche, et fit une petite incision malhabile dans la matière qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts. Elle tremblait et tentait de se calmer en respirant profondément. Hoacks lui jetait des regards inquiets, tiraillé entre elle et Thompson.

L'incision s'étendit d'elle-même, à la manière d'un papier qui brûle, et une petite tête grisâtre apparue, nue et maculée d'un peu de sang. Toute en longueur, c'était une version miniature, lisse et pâlotte du « visage » de l'unique Furling qu'ils avaient pu contempler : deux yeux ronds clos par des sous-paupières, et un unique trou, béant, où toute la face semblait vouloir s'engouffrer. Les humains purent contempler le fond de sa gorge rose, avant que le trou ne se resserre et qu'une respiration d'agonisant ne se fasse entendre. Elle fut suivie d'un léger sifflement, qui s'amplifia pour un vrai cri de Furling, cependant nettement moins sonore que celui de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr.

Neleia sourit, émue, les larmes aux yeux, tandis que les trois autres affichaient des mines nettement plus dégoûtées, Ronon tenant le nouveau-né à bout de bras. Modragor, réactif, s'empara du scalpel de Neleia pour effectuer la même opération sur « son » nourrisson, et Sam demanda à House d'en apporter un deuxième pour faire de même sur le sien. Neleia vint au secours de Modragor, qui manquait de mains.

L'aîné, continuant de siffler, s'agitait à présent. Sa poche se déchirait doucement, et il dépliait ses longs membres maigres pour s'en extirper, comme s'il paniquait. Une petite main grise apparut, dotée de six « doigts » flasques terminés par des sortes de ventouses. Dans son énervement, le petit être toucha Ronon et l'agrippa, commençant à progresser le long de son bras. Des sifflements s'ajoutèrent aux siens : ceux de ses deux autres frères, libérés de leur cocon. Cela redoubla l'énergie du Furling de Ronon, qui se mit à pousser des cris de plus en plus forts, inquiétant le Satédien.

Ronon le lâcha.

En tombant, la poche acheva de se déchirer, répandant quelques gouttes de sang sur le sol. Le nouveau-né émit un cri, peut-être de douleur ou de peur, et s'extirpa en rampant du reste du « placenta », ses petites ventouses adhérant au sol. Un sorte de cordon ombilical reliait le bas de son dos à la poche, et en progressant centimètres par centimètres, il la traînait avec lui. Chancelant et étrangement vigoureux, il s'approchait toujours plus de Ronon, qui se trouva totalement démuni puisque les autres libéraient les êtres qui venaient de naître.

Dépassé, il eut un mouvement malheureux il saisit son arme, et après une seconde de réflexion, alors que la petite main saisissait le bas de son pantalon, paniqué, il tira.

_**

* * *

**__**Je suis en vacances depuis hier, la suite ne devrait donc pas se faire attendre autant que d'habitude !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu et a répondu à vos attentes... Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**On pense toujours qu'on aura plus de temps pendant les vacances, mais finalement on se retrouve toujours bien occupés pendant les congés… Reste les (nombreuses) heures de voyage en train, que j'ai mises à profit pour écrire ce chapitre.**_

_**Je remercie grandement Caprice, dont l'article m'a re-boostée pour continuer **_**Procréation**_** au plus vite !**_

_**Merci et bravo aussi à ceux qui continuent de lire, et bravo spécial à Gwenetsi et LaLouisaBlack qui n'ont pas eu peur de se lancer dans la lecture malgré les 40 chapitres déjà publiés (comme quoi, c'est faisable !).**_

_**Et maintenant, la suite…**_

* * *

_Dépassé, Ronon eut un mouvement malheureux il saisit son arme, et après une seconde de réflexion, alors que la petite main saisissait le bas de son pantalon, paniqué, il tira._

Neleia ne prit conscience du drame qu'elle entrevoyait au second plan qu'une fois que le coup fut tiré. Elle se précipita vers le petit être en hurlant. Quasi-instantanément, un cri terrible retentit, plein de colère, de douleur, de désespoir, venant par Kschhhiiiiiaaar. Comme s'ils sentaient la catastrophe qui venait de se produire, les autres Furlings s'agitèrent : Sam et Modragor préférèrent poser les leurs sur une table, et les trois femmes qui accouchaient crièrent à leur tour, sentant les nouveau-nés pris de soubresauts alors qu'ils sortaient.

Neleia s'était jetée par terre pour prendre le nourrisson dans ses bras. Il était inerte, une poupée molle. Elle leva les yeux vers le Runner, des éclairs dans le regard. Ronon se trouva soudain terriblement stupide.

Le cri de Kschhhiiiiiaaar cessa. Ceux qui tenaient encore le rôle de sage-femmes tentaient de calmer leurs patientes, tout en les encourageant à continuer à pousser. Bell, ayant appris par Deux-Six ce qu'il venait de se passer, se lança dans une série d'insultes à l'adresse de Ronon, ce qui sembla lui donner un regain d'énergie pour continuer le travail.

Neleia s'était levée, faisant face au Satédien qui se sentait bien plus petit qu'elle.

- Il est mort !

- Je l'ai mis en mode paralys…

- IL EST MORT !

Il y eut un silence dans la salle, uniquement entrecoupé des respirations lourdes des femmes qui accouchaient, et des sifflements des nourrissons. Avant que Ronon ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit - peut-être d'ailleurs qu'il n'avait rien à dire - la jeune femme serra les poings et se mit à le frapper.

Il se laissa faire, le torse bombardé par ces coups vite faiblissants, donné par une femme en larmes qui expérimentait la violence pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle céda vite place au désespoir, mais elle continuait à taper, les yeux embués :

- C'est _ça_ les humains ! Vous détruisez toujours tout ! Tout ! Il faut des mois pour donner la vie, il faut des mois ! Et vous tout en une seconde vous donnez la mort !

Le reste des présents la regardait, comme dans un rêve. Ronon ne bougeait pas, conscient de sa culpabilité. Il répéta simplement :

- Je l'avais mis en mode paralysie…

Sam intervint en tirant doucement Neleia, qui ne chercha pas à s'acharner, mais peinait à retrouver sa respiration. Un cri de Thompson ramena les sages-femmes à leur travail, Hoacks attardant un peu son regard sur Neleia, qui ne faisait pas attention à lui.

Sam la prit par les épaules pour la faire sortir, et croisa le regard de Ronon, conscient de la catastrophe qu'il avait déclenché dans sa panique.

- Je l'avais mis en mode paralysie…

- C'est un bébé, Ronon. Son cœur ne battait que depuis sept mois… Il ne respirait que depuis une minute. C'était trop pour lui.

Le Satédien prit sa tête entre les mains, et alors que Sam arrivait devant la porte, en guidant Neleia en pleurs, il les bouscula pour sortir en courant.

Le départ des trois personnes ramena celles qui restaient sur les accouchements. Modragor s'était placé devant Biro, à la place de Maheuri le berger s'était saisi de serviettes et entreprenait à présent de nettoyer les deux nourrissons qui restaient, sans trop comprendre à quelle race il avait affaire, mais sans trop se poser de questions non plus.

Hoacks, seul Atlante encore présent avec l'infirmier, regarda chacun et décida de revenir sur son jugement au sujet de ces hommes. Ils étaient sans doute les seuls qui tenaient la route ici.

Le cœur lourd, il se reconcentra sur Thompson, inquiet car le Furling n'avait plus crié depuis la mort du petit être, pas même pour encourager à pousser. Il décida de leur dire de bloquer leur respiration lui-même. Dans la minute qui suivit, le visage de Keller apparut à l'écran, et personne n'eut vraiment le courage de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Alors que trois nouveaux petits êtres, enveloppés dans une poche placentaire, sortaient au jour pour la première fois, la porte s'ouvrit.

Cinq infirmiers se précipitèrent dans la pièce, l'un d'entre eux poussant le docteur Cole assise sur un fauteuil roulant.

Bell et Biro avaient encore un troisième Furling dans le ventre. Ils allaient pouvoir venir dans de meilleures conditions.

**v**

_- _Bilan ?

- _«_ _Bilan : nous avons perdu un des Furling, et sept autres sont nés. Les femmes vont bien… Jennifer ne vous en a pas parlé ? »_

Sheppard, Rodney et Lorne se tournèrent vers le médecin, à quelques pas de là, qui briefait un groupe de femmes à l'aide d'un traducteur :

- Non, fit Sheppard. Elle nous a juste dit quelques mots avant d'aller rassurer les prochaines qui vont y aller.

- Je crois qu'elle n'apprécie pas du tout de ne pas pouvoir être sur place pour aider.

- _« Cole a examiné celles qui viennent d'accoucher, il n'y a pas de dommages, tout va bien. Apparemment la « poche » à laquelle les… « bébés » étaient reliés était bien une sorte de placenta, directement fixé aux utérus. Selon le Furling, elle vient toujours avec l'enfant lors de l'accouchement, donc une fois qu'ils sont sortis, l'affaire est réglée. Les nourrissons sont assez petits, ils sont sortis sans complication. »_

- Il faut espérer qu'il en soit de même pour toutes, remarqua Lorne.

Sam hocha la tête.

- Et l'histoire avec Ronon alors ?

Carter répondit à la question de John avec un soupir, puis relata ce qu'il s'était produit. Les trois hommes furent embêtés.

- Il a paniqué.

- _« Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Et c'est vrai que les endormir aurait été une bonne solution, le temps de voir comment les gérer tous. »_

- Sincèrement, fit Sheppard, je me demande si à sa place je n'aurai pas fait la même chose.

- Tirer sur un nourrisson ?

- Rodney, on ne sait rien de ces trucs-là, on ne connaît pas leurs intentions... Ronon a peut-être été en fait le plus lucide d'entre nous ! On se fait manipuler depuis le début je vous signale.

- Oui, et c'est affreux parce qu'on s'en rend très bien compte, mais qu'on se laisse totalement faire, remarqua Evan.

- _« Quoiqu'il en soit, Ronon s'en veut énormément. Il reste prostré du côté de la jetée Est. Et personne n'a vraiment le temps d'aller le réconforter. »_

- Pour autant qu'il le veuille. Il va finir par revenir et proposer son aide pour quelque chose, je le connais.

Sam soupira.

- _« Il faudrait aussi que j'aie une conversation avec le Furling pour nous excuser… Mais Neleia n'est pas prête à jouer la traductrice sur cette affaire. »_

- Sam, intervint Rodney. Nous _excuser_ ? Alors qu'on lui sert d'incubateur sans rien demander depuis sept mois ?

.. Pas faux.

- Bon, les femmes et les enfants vont bien, c'est l'essentiel, calma Sheppard. Vous en avez fait quoi d'ailleurs ?

- _« Les femmes se reposent dans le mess transformé en dortoir, comme convenu. Pour les nourrissons, nous les avons confortablement installés dans l'entrepôt 2, avec trois gardes. »_

- C'est l'entrepôt où on garde les produits frais ! s'exclama Lorne. Ils ne vont pas avoir froid ?

- _« On a monté la température à 7 degrés, mais ils vivent normalement dans un climat froid, vous savez. Sept mois à 37 degrés c'était déjà beaucoup. De toute façon, dès qu'une cinquantaine est née, on fait un aller-retour sur la planète « arrivée » pour les déposer… on ne sait pas trop où, mais le Furling l'a expliqué à Neleia, elle nous montrera. »_

- OK.

- _« Sinon, des nouvelles de Teyla ? Navrée mais j'ai manqué de temps pour en demander… »_

- Elle est rentrée, elle avec nous. On vous la renvoie avec le prochain départ pour Atlantis, pour vous aider.

- Son bébé naît dans quelques mois, remarqua Rodney. Ca va la traumatiser d'assister à de pareils accouchements.

- Elle reste quand même volontaire, fit John. Je crois qu'elle veut absolument s'occuper l'esprit.

- _« Rien de neuf sur les Athosiens ? »_

- Si. Sur la planète, elle est parvenue à débusquer un adorateur des Wraiths, qui se planquait des Boka…

- Bola Kai, aida Lorne.

- Oui. Ce type avait en fait infiltré les Athosiens depuis quelques temps. Teyla pense que c'est lui qui a mené la ruche au village, et que les Bola Truc sont juste venus ramasser ce qui restait après son passage.

- _« Ce sera donc une ruche « normale » qui aurait fait la sélection ? Pas Michael ? »_

- Pas moyen d'en être sûrs. Ce type a très bien pu vendre ses informations au plus offrant, et vu que Michael a été mené en bateau par nous il y a peu, il est le client idéal.

- _« Vrai. D'après vos propos, l'adorateur en question n'a pas parlé ? »_

- Il a… disparu, fit John. Au cas où, j'ai laissé une équipe sur place, qu'elle ratisse le terrain.

- _« Entendu. »_

A l'écran, Sam se retourna pour échanger deux mots avec l'infirmier House. Puis elle se tourna à nouveau vers les trois hommes :

- _« Bien, la question des Athosiens reste donc malheureusement en suspens pour le moment. La deuxième vague d'accouchements vient de commencer, je vais vous laisser, elles sont cinq à présent, il va falloir gérer. »_

- On espère que ça se passera aussi bien. On vous rappelle Jennifer, et on vous envoie le troisième groupe et Teyla.

- Elles sont sept et ce sont des hispanophones, précisa Lorne, détail de Sheppard avait soigneusement omis de mentionner.

- Mais leurs binômes bilingues les accompagnent !

- _« Ca allait bien finir par arriver. Je vous laisse. »_

- Bon courage…

**v**

Les trois heures qui suivirent furent denses, et ne laissèrent pas vraiment le temps de penser à autre chose qu'à l'instant présent. Malgré la situation délicate, il y eut de nombreuses bonnes nouvelles, ou à défaut de les considérer comme telles, beaucoup de points positifs. Les cinq accouchements se déroulèrent parfaitement bien, tout comme les quatorze suivants. Les binômes avaient été des assistants dans l'ensemble efficaces, même si on avait compté deux isolements pour aller vomir et un évanouissement. Carter, Hoacks, Teyla, Neleia, Deux-Six, Modragor et Maheuri prenaient de plus en plus d'assurance pour gérer ces délivrances un peu particulières, et même si la fatigue se faisait sentir, ils tenaient bon et savaient qu'ils pourraient éventuellement laisser leur place à l'un des six infirmiers pour aller se reposer. La palme des meilleures sages-femmes revenait sans conteste à Modragor et Deux-Six, le premier ayant même orchestré trois accouchements quasi-seul lorsque l'un des binômes s'était évanoui et qu'il avait fallu l'évacuer. Deux-Six parlait toujours autant et commençait même à agacer Hoacks et Carter, mais il n'avait pas son pareil pour extirper les enfants des ventres des mères porteuses. Ces dernières, une fois délivrées, étaient toutes transportées vers le mess, lessivées et la tête vide, mais pour le moment aucune ne semblait craquer, sans doute trop épuisées. Les nourrissons, en parfaite santé, étaient amenés dans l'entrepôt. Le Furling dirigeait sans relâche les opérations, n'ayant pas rementionné l' « incident ». Et Jennifer pestait toujours de ne pas pouvoir être sur place, mais vu l'épuisement du docteur Cole au sortir de l'infirmerie, elle comprenait bien qu'une fois son tour arrivé, elle ne serait plus apte du tout à aider celles qui restaient. Elle était condamnée à passer avec la dernière vague.

Ronon était réapparu, grognant mal à l'aise qu'il voulait aider. Carter lui avait jeté un regard compréhensif et lui avait confié la garde des nourrissons, ainsi que leur futur transport vers la planète « Arrivée », qui n'allait pas tarder. Le Satédien s'était trouvé soulagé de ne pas avoir à recroiser Neleia dans l'immédiat, et de pouvoir expier sa faute en prenant soin des petits.

La vraie bonne nouvelle était arrivée lorsque les sept femmes hispanophones avaient posé le pied sur la Cité. La perte des eaux avait été accompagnée d'un « Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » dans un anglais qui avait surpris tout le monde. Ainsi, le début d'un accouchement faisait retrouver la mémoire des langues… En apprenant cela, Lorne avait aussitôt demandé à ce que son binôme fasse partie de la prochaine vague, mais Carter préférait que les plus hauts officiers restent sur la planète de Chaya jusqu'au dernier moment, avec les Atlantes les plus exposés aux dangers éventuels de la galaxie.

A quatorze heures trente, la cinquième vague d'accouchements commençait, tandis qu'un groupe de sept flamandes et japonaises arrivaient. En parallèle, Carter décida d'envoyer un premier convoi de nourrissons vers la planète « Arrivée ». Avec Neleia.

Carter voulait surtout que le jeune femme s'éloigne un peu de la Cité, si ce n'était pour souffler, au moins pour se changer un minimum les idées. Elle avait été jusque là un bon petit soldat, enchaînant les accouchements de façon mécanique mais précautionneuse, accompagnant les petits vers la nurserie dès que la salle d'opération était ouverte, se précipitant ensuite aux chevets de celles qui allaient suivre, surveillant les moniteurs, les constantes, donnant le coup d'envoi lorsqu'il était temps de passer à la suite. Le tout sans émotion apparente. Ce qui avait inquiété Sam.

Le colonel aurait pensé que la jeune femme esquisserait au moins un sourire soulagé ou ému en tenant un de ces petits êtres dans les bras, en se disant que toute cette aventure n'avait pas été vaine, que la race de son ami Kschhhiiiiiaaarr allait revivre. Mais non. Neleia gardait un visage figé, qu'on aurait pu croire dur et sévère si l'on avait fait abstraction de son regard, fort préoccupé lorsqu'elle posait ses yeux sur les petits Furlings. Peut-être que chaque naissance la faisait un peu plus progresser dans sa réflexion sur ce qu'elle avait vécu, accepté de subir lorsqu'elle vivait avec les Furlings. Que chaque nouveau cri de femme, accompagné des encouragements de binômes, lui rappelait que lorsqu'elle-même accouchait, personne ne lui avait tenu la main. Peut-être aussi qu'à chaque naissance, elle craignait qu'un nouvel incident ne se produise, et vienne anéantir cette nouvelle vie qui avait mis tant de temps avant de prendre son premier souffle.

D'ailleurs depuis quelques accouchements, spontanément et sans s'être accordés sur ce point, Neleia avait fait équipe avec Hoacks. C'était juste un fait, que Sam avait constaté et interprété : être à côté d'un « ami » apportait sans doute un peu de réconfort à la jeune femme, autant que cela rassurait l'Anglais. Même s'ils n'échangeaient jamais que des paroles techniques et médicales au sujet des femmes dont ils s'occupaient.

Mais Hoacks avait l'esprit focalisé sur ce qu'il se déroulait dans la salle d'opération, et c'était Sam qui avait fini par demander :

- Ca va, Neleia ?

Elle avait balayé l'air de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas l'heure qu'on se préoccupe d'elle.

- Le deuxième bébé d'Isabel arrive, il faut quelqu'un pour aider Javier.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle s'éloigne un peu de l'agitation fébrile de la Cité.

Cinquante-huit bébés Furlings à transporter, agitant maladroitement leurs hideux membres en soufflant des sons similaires à des derniers soupirs, c'était une activité qui submergeait d'une joie maussade les heureux désignés pour accomplir cette tâche. Ils venaient de finir de charger les nourrissons dans un jumper, les tenant à bout de bras, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ils étaient quatre à faire le voyage : Neleia, toujours toujours aussi fermée et concentrée, Ronon, qui évitait encore son regard en tentant d'être au maximum de son efficacité, Zelenka, survolté par le stress et Malone, un sergent grisonnant et rondouillard. Ce dernier affichait une tête de bouledogue, et en voulut à deux femmes en particulier pendant tout le voyage : Neleia qui, en arrivant, avait saisit la cigarette qu'il était en train de griller pour l'écraser en rétorquant que c'était mauvais pour les bébés et Carter, qui en le mettant aux commandes du Jumper sous prétexte qu'il avait le gêne, l'avait forcé à sortir de sa condition de planqué. Depuis le début, il avait soigneusement évité de se mêler à ces histoires de grossesse, et voilà que le dernier jour, il se retrouvait à devoir prendre dans ses bras ces petits corps froids et gluants. Pour la peine, il ne parlerait plus qu'en râlant.

Chuck annonça l'ouverture de la Porte. Il expliqua que dans dix minutes, sans nouvelles de leur part, Atlantis rouvrirait le vortex vers la planète de Chaya, pour pouvoir communiquer avec Keller. Ils ne pourraient donc plus les contacter ni rentrer pendant environ une demi-heure. Après ce délai, ils se contacteraient, et si leur travail était fini, ils pourraient rentrer. Le techinicien eut une brève hésitation, puis finit en souhaitant bon courage à tout le monde, et à Neleia en particulier.

Dans le Jumper, les quatre humains étaient dans le poste avant, les non-conducteurs tenant dans leurs bras deux à trois petits chacun. Zelenka n'aurait pas pu avoir les yeux plus écarquillés en contemplant les siens. A l'arrière se trouvait un MALP aux flancs duquel avaient été fixés deux sortes de bacs à fleurs en tôle, qui contenaient chacun cinq bébés, posés sur des coussins. On avait atelé une remorque à ce MALP, dans laquelle avaient été confortablement installés une quarantaine de nourrissons, en rang d'oignons serrés. Le bruit de leurs respirations était épouvantable, et on entendait à peine Zelenka qui, suant d'angoisse, murmurait à toute vitesse des prières dans la langue natale.

Heureusement pour lui, le voyage ne fut pas long. La Porte traversée, le vaisseau se retrouva dans un paysage accidenté, une terre jaune désolée ponctuée de buissons bas épars la Porte se trouvait au fond d'une vallée encaissée au milieu de collines.

- J'fais quoi ? aboya Malone.

Neleia s'était levée pour mieux regarder le relief qui défilait sous eux. Elle lui demanda de repasser au dessus de la Porte, et de prendre de l'altitude. Au bout de deux minutes de survol de la vallée, elle désigna un point au fond de la vallée, au bord d'un flanc de falaise :

- Vous posez le Jumper ici.

Le militaire s'exécuta en maugréant, et ne fit aucun effort pour que le vaisseau se pose en douceur, ce qui lui valut un grognement de Ronon qui n'eût nullement l'air de l'impressionner.

Neleia demanda à ouvrir la porte arrière, en annonçant que les autres devaient l'attendre ici, avec tous les enfants. Elle confia les trois qu'elle tenait dans les bras à Malone, qui rechigna à la tâche et manqua de s'insurger, arrêté à temps par un regard de son voisin satédien.

Le Jumper se trouvait dans un angle formé par la falaise : celle-ci plongeait en effet dans la vallée par une longue coulée, sorte d'excroissante tentaculaire qui commençait du haut des cinquantes mètres de la paroi, pour s'amenuiser jusqu'au sol, cent mètres plus loin. Un ru timide joignait le début de la coulée au ruisseau du centre de la vallée.

Neleia sortit et frisonna. Le climat était aride, mais frais : il ne devait pas y faire plus de cinq degrés. Voilà pourquoi les Furlings l'avaient choisi. Son regard accrocha paroi de la coulée, face à elle, et sans hésitation, elle la longea, vers le centre de la vallée. Elle contourna deux buissons bas qui étaient parvenus à pousser malgré le froid constant et le manque d'entrain du soleil blafard, et disparu de l'autre côté de la coulée.

**T**

Chuck retint un énorme soupir avant d'oser se brancher sur le canal de communication du colonel Carter et de lui parler.

Sam venait de prendre des mains d'un jeune thésard effrayé le second des bébés d'une biologiste de cinquante ans. Elle eut une petite pensée pour ce jeune homme qui n'oserait plus jamais regarder sa directrice de thèse en face, et se tourna vers l'infirmier House pour lui présenter le nourrisson, encore emprisonné dans son placenta. Rodé à l'opération, House entailla la membrane au scalpel sans aucune hésitation. A l'écran, Keller guidait Maheuri et Teyla qui s'occupaient d'une Asiatique au bassin étroit, tandis qu'autour s'affairaient treize hommes auprès de cinq autres femmes, suant dans l'effort, leurs jambes écartées. Au milieu des cris plus ou moins forts des patientes et des binômes, de ceux du Furling, Modragor lançait des « une-deuuux, une-deuuux » encourageants tandis que Deux-Six fredonnait une chanson de son village censée donner du courage. A chaque séance d'accouchements, on répétait au père de famille indigne de se taire, et à chaque nouvelle vague il recommençait, parfois accompagné par Maheuri qui commençait à la connaître. Apparemment, les infirmiers avaient abandonné la lutte pour cette fois, à moins qu'ils ne veuillent en fait savoir la suite de cette étrange strophe qu'ils avaient interrompue tout à l'heure : « Et quand l'orage éclatant éclate et que la terre velue s'efforce de sentir, la femme jaune de la feuille guillerette se roule dans… »

Sam s'était habituée au brouhaha frénétique et entêtant de la situation, et mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que le son qui s'était surajouté au bruit ambiant n'était autre que la voix de Chuck, qui répétait :

- _« Colonel ? Vous m'entendez ? Coloneeel… »_

- Chuck ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu.

Vu la rumeur qu'il percevait quand elle répondait, il concevait tout à fait la chose. Pour mieux saisir ses paroles, Sam se mit dans un recoin de la pièce, après avoir confié le nourrisson libéré à un infirmier. Chuck expliqua :

- _« Nous recevons une communication… »_

- Oh, ce n'est pas le moment. De quelle planète s'agit…

Elle s'arrêta là, les yeux grands ouverts, et se tourna avec frayeur vers l'écran où parlait Keller. Si la communication avec la planète de Chaya était toujours en cours, alors ça voulait dire que l'appel ne pouvait venir que de l'espace. Or…

- _« C'est le colonel Caldwell »_, annonça Chuck d'une voix triste, avant qu'elle ne le formule elle-même.

Gros soupir.

- Ca ne pouvait être que lui de toute façon… Vous savez ce qu'il veut ?

- _« Ben… Je l'ai sur mon écran, en écoute. Il vient de me dire que le Dédale était bien à l'heure et qu'il aurait même quatre heures d'avance. »_

- Il fallait s'y attendre…

_- « Ca fait bien plaisir à tout le monde, ça. »_

Le brave Chuck avait prononcé cette phrase ironique avec un entrain feint, histoire de ne pas alerter le commandant du Dédale sur l'écran devant lui. Il reprit :

- _« Mais j'ai dit au colonel Caldwell que nous avions un petit problème en ce moment. Et que vous auriez peut-être besoin de lui. »_

* * *

_**J'espère que vous appréciez toujours (plus ou moins) ce que je fais subir à nos personnages. J'ai essayé d'améliorer la quantité d'actions pour ce chapitre-ci, en espérant que vous ayez bien trouvé que ça « bouge »…**_

_**Petite anecdote rigolote : c'est la première fois, avec l'unique fichier qui compose cette fic, que Word me déclare que puisque mon texte comprend trop de fautes d'orthographe, n'en corrigera plus aucune (les fautes en questions consistent surtout en des mots comme : Teyla, Wraith ou Neleia). Au bout de 250 pages de lutte, Word a déclaré forfait…**_

_**Du coup, il est fort possible qu'il reste des erreurs basiques ou de frappe dans les chapitres à venir. N'hésitez pas à me les signaler !**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Wouhou ! Deux chapitres en deux semaines, j'en suis toute émue.**_

_**Merci pour les reviews, merci à ceux qui suivent, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

- _« J'ai dit au colonel que nous avions un petit problème en ce moment. Et que vous auriez peut-être besoin de lui. »_

Sam soupira à nouveau en jetant un regard circulaire sur la salle d'opération. Elle déclara :

- Vous avez bien fait.

_- « Donc il aimerait vous parler pour avoir plus d'informations. »_

- Très bien. Je ne suis pas présentable, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à sa blouse ensanglantée, laissez-moi sortir de l'infirmerie puis me changer, histoire que je ressemble à une dirigeante d'expédition, et je le recontacte dans quelques minutes.

- _« Entendu colonel, je vous laisse sortir de la piscine et vous sécher alors. »_

- D'accord je… Quoi ! La piscine ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez raconté ?

- _« Oui », _entendit-elle à l'oreillette, à l'adresse de Caldwell, _« un des bassins du niveau zéro nous sert de piscine, depuis quelques temps. Ca permet de rester en forme, de décompresser. Elle arrive. »_

- Vous auriez pu trouver plus simple ! Une piscine, sur Atlantis !

- Celle du niveau zéro ? demanda un infirmier qui passait, les bras chargés de Furlings.

Sam lui jeta un regard surpris, et se promis d'aller jeter un coup d'œil plus minutieux aux activités proposées dans la Cité dès que cette histoire serait finie. Elle se dirigea vers la porte annonçant :

- Je dois y aller, je reviens dès que je peux.

- Quoi ! firent deux binômes en paniquant. Vous partez ? Vous nous laissez ?

Elle fut ravie de voir que Hoacks hochait la tête, lui signifiant par le regard qu'ils continueraient à gérer, même sans elle. Elle se tourna vers les deux hommes pour leur dire qu'ils étaient entre de bonnes mains, et quitta la salle d'opération. La porte se referma sur les paroles d'un de ceux qu'elle avait tenté de rassurer :

- Mais ce type est _psy _!

Elle fit quelques pas vers la sortie de l'infirmerie, avant de brusquement retourner en arrière, vers l'évier attenant à la pièce. Elle ouvrit le robinet en grand, plongea sa tête dessous, et se releva en soufflant :

- Ca, c'est fait...

Neleia laissa courir ses doigts sur la paroi jaune de la coulée. Elle l'avait contournée, perdant de vue le Jumper, et se trouvait maintenant de l'autre côté, seule. Et tourmentée. Son regard parcourut la coulée sur toute sa longueur, pour monter ensuite tout en haut de la colline à laquelle elle était reliée. Puis elle fixa à nouveau la terre jaune face à elle, le regard plus décidé. Brusquement, elle se mit à gratter, frotter, taper cette coulée, cette paroi, comme si elle voulait y creuser un trou. Elle ne réussit qu'à s'écorcher les mains et à soulever un nuage de poussière. Après trois minutes d'effort fou, elle s'arrêta, les larmes aux yeux : elle n'avait fait qu'égratigner le mur. Elle respira lentement, comme pour ne pas céder à la panique, essuya ses yeux humides et recommença. En vain à nouveau la terre était bien trop tassée, depuis des centaines d'années, pour se laisser entamer si facilement.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr… Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, tu aurais dû y penser, murmura-t-elle en stoppant son geste, désespérée. Oh, Henry…

Elle posa son front contre la paroi glacée sa sueur avait refroidi et elle frissonna en claquant des dents. Elle se tourna vers le chemin par où elle était venue, et son regard devint suspect. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire confiance aux humains ? Elle avait besoin d'eux, à cet instant, mais est-ce qu'ils l'aideraient sans vouloir s'immiscer dans les affaires des Furlings ? Sa pensée se focalisa sur Ronon, et elle secoua la tête, le regard dur. Les humains étaient imprévisibles. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur un des petits buissons qui égayaient la vallée, à deux pas d'elle. Résolument, elle s'en approcha, et en arracha une grosse branche.

John et Aiden étaient en train de tenter d'apprendre le lenkô à Rodney, ce jeu pégasien complexe devant lequel ils s'étaient déjà attablés le jour de leurs retrouvailles. Ils étaient tous trois assis à même le sol, adossés contre un mur, damier devant eux. Jennifer, dans la pièce attenante, discutait avec l'écran sur lequel dansaient les silhouettes qui s'activaient dans l'infirmerie. Dans une autre salle, des femmes discutaient à voix basse, tentaient de lire ou de se reposer en prenant leur mal en patience. L'atmosphère était calme la nuit était tombée.

Ford et Sheppard jouaient sans conviction, ne prêtant que peu d'attention à la stratégie molle de l'adversaire. Seul Rodney restait concentré sur le damier, posant de temps à autre une question à laquelle les deux Américains ne répondaient qu'évasivement. Ils voulaient surtout passer le temps, et avaient cédé à la prière insistante de Rodney de l'initier à ce divertissement.

En vérité, les deux militaires ne parvenaient pas à faire abstraction des éclats de voix de Jennifer, lorsqu'elle peinait à se faire entendre de l'autre côté de l'écran. Alors, pour meubler encore plus, ils avaient entamé un dialogue sur le devenir de Ford. John essayait de le convaincre de faire machine arrière, de rentrer et prétexter avoir été sous influence alienne, de fermer la parenthèse de sa désertion. Mais Aiden tenait ses positions John se rendit compte de l'importance de sa dépendance : il prétendrait être plus utile en marginal, terrifié à l'idée vivre sans l'enzyme. Son second avait bien changé. Rodney interrompit sa réflexion :

- Mais si on fait entrer deux pions noirs après un encadrage, est-ce qu'on peut refaire le même coup au tour suivant ?

Ford poussa un grand soupir :

- Je ne sais pas McKay. Ca dépend.

- De quoi ?

- De la façon dont vous avez encadré, du nombre de fois où vous l'avez déjà fait dans la partie, et du nombre de pions que vous avez déjà fait entrer et sortir.

- Quoi, on peut aussi faire sortir des pions noirs ?

- Rodney, vous avez de la visite je crois, glissa John à voix basse, faisant un signe de tête au-dessus de l'épaule de son ami.

Le scientifique se retourna, pour croiser le regard de Katie Brown, hésitante, à quelques pas d'eux.

Il y eut un silence.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Du tout, fit Sheppard en se levant. On fait une pause : je dois aller avertir les femmes concernées par la prochaine vague que ça va bientôt être leur tour.

Il prit dans sa poche arrière un papier contenant des listes de noms, et elle le devança :

- J'en fais partie.

- Je vois ça. Tenez-vous prête alors.

- Je le suis déjà.

Il hocha la tête et disparut dans la pièce voisine. Katie resta indécise, jetant un coup d'œil à Aiden et Rodney. L'ex-lieutenant désigna sa main gauche, accrochée à un anneau du mur par des menottes :

- Moi je ne peux pas prendre congé…

- Oh… Rodney, je peux te parler ?

Le Canadien se leva à son tour et ils s'éloignèrent. Elle paraissait embêtée et n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Elle finit par lui dire :

- C'est mon tour dans dix minutes.

- J'ai entendu… Je te souhaite… bon courage.

- William… Parrish, mon binôme, m'a dit dès le début qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de m'aider à accoucher. Et moi non plus je n'avais pas envie qu'il soit là, ce n'est qu'un collègue, je pensais préférer être seule, fit-elle avec un petit rire triste.

Nombreuses étaient les femmes qui avaient accepté ce compromis avec leur binôme attitré, préférant s'en remettre uniquement au personnel médical. Apparemment certaines le regrettaient maintenant. Cependant Rodney n'était pas assez rodé aux relations sociales pour sentir venir la suite. Il se contenta d'écouter.

- Mais maintenant que c'est le jour J… L'heure H… Je suis terrifiée.

Il la regarda, peiné.

- Et je me dis… Je me dis qu'il n'y aura personne pour me tenir la main, pour me rassurer, pas de voix à suivre dans ce brouhaha… Bien sûr, William m'a dit que si je voulais, il viendrait mais… Le seul homme… avec qui je me suis jamais sentie réconfortée sur la Cité… c'est toi.

Rodney accusa le coup en ouvrant à peine plus les yeux. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas bien où elle voulait en venir. Elle le connaissait bien, et formula :

- Je regrette que tu ne sois pas mon binôme. Je serais plus sereine, si j'étais accompagnée par quelqu'un avec qui je suis bien…

- Tu veux que je vienne ? proposa-t-il enfin, la lumière s'étant faite dans sa tête.

- Je sais que tu es le binôme de Jennifer, mais je sais aussi qu'elle passera en dernier, et je me dis… Je ne veux pas t'obliger. Je suis consciente… qu'on ne s'est pas quittés en de bons termes et qu'on n'en a jamais vraiment reparlé.

- Mais tu as encore confiance en moi ?

- Oui.

Et lui qui croyait que le rapprochement soudain de son ex-petite-amie, ces derniers temps, était seulement dû au fait qu'elle était parvenue à lui pardonner. Lui qui pensait qu'elle cherchait juste à renouer pour revenir à de bons termes avec lui… En fait, leur relation l'avait plus marquée que cela. Il se plongea à nouveau dans les yeux tristes de la botaniste.

- Je t'accompagne, décida-t-il.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui… Je ne me suis toujours pas fait pardonner.

Ils se remémorèrent soudain cette soirée noire où Katie avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte.

- Merci.

- Je vais chercher mes affaires et j'arrive. Je préviens aussi Jennifer et Sheppard.

Elle hocha la tête. Il partit dans le couloir, où il croisa justement son ami qui escortait six femmes vers le Jumper où elles allaient embarquer. John se contenta d'acquiescer en entendant l'annonce de Rodney, sans manifester aucune surprise ni commenter l'évènement il lui conseilla juste de se presser car le départ était imminent.

Informer Keller fut plus délicat. Elle était sur les nerfs devant son écran, désespérée d'être impuissante. Rodney se rendit compte que seule une femme restait dans la salle d'opération, rouge et épuisée, entourée de deux infirmiers. Celui de droite prenait sa tension. Hoacks, à l'avant plan, discutait avec Jennifer, préoccupé.

- _« Ca dure déjà depuis dix minutes… »_

- Il faut que vous alliez voir si Biro se sent prête à intervenir…

- _« Et Carter qui est en salle des commandes… »_

- Jennifer ? Je peux vous parler ?

- Pas vraiment, Rodney.

- Juste pour vous dire que je vais sur Atlantis. J'accompagne Katie, elle n'a personne…

Le médecin se tourna brusquement vers lui. Rodney put lire dans ses yeux un agacement profond.

- C'était évident. Elle a bien réussi son coup.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Ca se voyait qu'elle voulait revenir vers vous, qu'elle ne voulait pas être seule. Elle vous a demandé au dernier moment pour que vous n'ayez pas la possibilité de revenir sur votre décision et refuser.

- Elle n'a pas osé le faire avant, c'est tout.

- Elle voulait surtout que vous n'ayez pas le temps de réfléchir et de comprendre qu'elle exagère, maugréa l'Américaine.

Rodney haussa le ton sans le vouloir, un peu scandalisé :

- Mais, Jennifer… Katie ne… Je n'ai pas été correct avec elle, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui a fait du mal à l'autre entre nous deux, c'est moi. C'est…

Il eut envie d'ajouter « c'est notre histoire, à Katie et à moi », mais il se retint. Jennifer avait baissé la tête, signe qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir prononcé des paroles qui dépassaient sa pensée et son naturel gentil. Elle était sous tension depuis ce matin, et ce qui se tramait dans l'infirmerie l'inquiétait au plus haut point elle avait lâché sa pression sur Katie et Rodney et elle le regrettait.

- Excusez-moi.

- Je dois y aller. Elle a peur, je vais l'accompagner.

- Moi aussi, j'ai peur, murmura-t-elle.

- Je serai là pour vous aussi Jennifer.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense, et elle lui enjoint de filer. Elle, elle devait s'occuper d'un cas par caméra interposée.

Il disparut dans couloir et se dépêcha de rejoindre le Jumper qui partait.

A force de frotter, taper sur sa branche, Neleia parvint à fissurer la terre jaune de la coulée, puis à en faire tomber une petite plaque. Dessous apparut un morceau de métal lisse, gris luisant. Elle lâcha sa branche en souriant, soulagée. Avec ses ongles, elle enleva à nouveau des plaques de terre à partir de la partie découverte, et s'arrêta après avoir dégagé un espace suffisamment grand pour qu'elle y plaque ses deux mains. Elle appuya contre le métal, les yeux fermés, se mordant les lèvres. Elle sentit sous ses doigts une très légère vibration. Elle tourna sa tête vers la droite, reprit son bâton, et se mit à frapper tous les mètres contre la paroi, comme si elle voulait le planter dans cette terre si dure. Au bout de quelques pas, elle y parvint mieux : la terre s'enfonça dans la coulée dans un bruit de gravas, laissant place à un trou béant, vertical, dans lequel elle manqua de tomber. Neleia l'agrandit sans peine, suffisamment pour pouvoir s'y glisser. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et fit un pas en avant.

Elle se retrouva à l'intérieur de la coulée. Ses mains tâtonnèrent contre le mur intérieur, jusqu'à ce qu'une faible lumière violacée vienne éclairer le lieu où elle avait pénétré. Elle était dans l'immense couloir d'un vaisseau, dont elle avait franchit une porte latérale. Une porte haute, proportionnée aux Furlings. Un couloir vaste, tranquille, à leur image. Il était enseveli sous la terre jaune, formant cette coulée étrange qui avait attiré son œil.

Le cœur battant, elle s'avança dans la partie du couloir qui plongeait dans la colline. L'autre côté se finissait en cul-de-sac où était garé un vaisseau pareil à celui dans lequel elle avait été découverte. A sa droite, un mur nu, gris comme à l'extérieur, uniquement parcouru de veinules violettes, qui venaient éclairer le lieu. A sa gauche, des séries de sortes d'immenses placards blancs translucides, opaques, d'où sortaient des ronrons faibles mais réguliers. Le couloir allait en s'élargissant.

Après une soixantaine de mètres, elle se trouva au bout du corridor, devant un mur noir, démesuré par rapport à sa petite taille d'humaine. Elle leva la main pour appuyer au milieu de ce mur, et il disparut dans un froissement, sans que l'on sache bien dire s'il s'était enfoncé dans le plafond ou s'il s'était écarté comme un rideau de théâtre. Il laissait place à une ouverture donnant sur un espace immense, un dôme d'une cinquantaine de mètres de diamètre, dont la jeune femme peinait à distinguer le sommet. Des rais de lumières violettes et bleues coururent ça et là sur les parois, jusqu'à parvenir à éclairer le lieu.

Une spirale, sorte d'escalier en colimaçon blanc, sans marches, s'enroulait au centre de la coupole autour d'une boule grise qui aurait facilement pu contenir un immeuble de quatre étages. Des portes noires permettaient d'accéder à l'intérieur de la sphère, et donnaient sur la spirale.

Les parois du grand dôme étaient tapissées de tubes de plus de deux mètres cinquante de hauteur : des caissons de stases pareils à ceux dans lesquels les Atlantes les avaient trouvés, elle, l'homme et Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. La différence, c'était qu'au lieu d'être dans cette matière noire qui disparaissait si facilement, ils étaient faits d'une sorte de verre bleu réfléchissant. Cela permettait de constater qu'ils étaient vides, tous, sans exception. Il y en avait plus de deux cents, accrochés au mur, parfois à plusieurs mètres de hauteur, suffisamment éloignés de l'escalier pour qu'on puisse glisser une échelle entre les deux pour les atteindre.

Neleia n'utilisa pas d'échelle : elle s'intéressa à ceux qui étaient à sa portée, près du sol. Elle en ouvrit un – le verre rentra dans le socle sans un bruit – tâta la couche intérieure grise pour constater qu'elle était molle et, satisfaite, referma. Au bas du caisson se trouvait une sorte de bouton blanc, elle le tourna d'un cran et le bleu du verre se fit un peu plus éclatant. Elle procéda de même avec tous les autres caissons qui se trouvaient en partie basse une fois que ce fut finit, elle continua avec la rangée du dessus. Elle monta sur la spirale et sous ses pieds, le sol s'étendit vers l'extérieur, jusqu'à presque toucher les caissons suspendus. Elle en éclaira ainsi une soixantaine, manuellement les Furlings n'étaient pas pressés comme les humains, ils prenaient toujours du temps à faire les choses, pour être sûrs de bien les avoir faites, et il ne leur serait jamais venu à l'esprit de créer un bouton qui d'un coup aurait mis sous tension tous ces caissons de stase en même temps.

Satisfaite, Neleia se prépara à partir, mais fronça les sourcils en arrêtant son mouvement, comme si elle avait oublié quelque chose, ou qu'elle avait un doute. Elle se tourna vers le haut du dôme, qu'elle ne pouvait apercevoir. Elle se mit à remonter le colimaçon.

Quand elle arriva au sommet, elle se trouva dans ce qui ressemblait à une salle des commandes, protégée par du verre. Des panneaux verticaux, blancs, hauts de deux mètres cinquante, constituaient les consoles. Sur tous clignotaient de petites lumières, violettes et bleues pour la plupart, parfois seulement deux, parfois sur toute la surface. Elle se dirigea vers le panneau du centre, traça un trait de son doigt au milieu, et de petites lignes d'écriture Furlings jaunes apparurent, pour la renseigner sur l'état du vaisseau. Elle hocha la tête : cela irait. Ce fut à cet instant que la voix de Malone résonna dans ses oreilles, la dérangeant au plus haut point, la forçant à se couper de tous les souvenirs dans lesquels elle s'était replongée.

-_ « Hé. Toujours vivante ? »_

- … Oui.

_- « Faudrait voir à pas nous oublier, la minette. On t'attends avec tes bestioles, je te signale, et c'est pas une partie de plaisir. »_

- J'arrive. Ne bougez pas.

Elle soupira, mais continua encore un peu son état des lieux par informatique. Puis elle s'en retourna vers l'escalier, prête à revenir à la réalité des humains.

Juste avant de sortir de la salle de verre, elle passa devant un panneau au centre duquel brillaient une soixantaine de lumières bleues, bien alignées. Elle passa devant en y accordant peu d'attention. Mais elle revint sur ses pas, à nouveau sourcils froncés. Sur les bords du panneau, de petites lumières oranges, groupées par lignes de trois ou quatre, rayonnaient valeureusement. Elle passa sa main dessus, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés, puis descendit à toute vitesse la spirale.

Elle regagna le couloir en courant. Elle s'arrêta devant l'un des premiers placards blancs après la porte, et en ouvrit un pan. A l'intérieur se trouvait un caisson de stase, à la verticale, fermé par la matière noire. Elle passa doucement ses doigts dessus, le souffle coupé.

- _« Ah, colonel Carter ! Enfin ! »_

- Excusez-moi, Steven…

- _« Votre technicien m'a dit que vous aviez quelques problèmes, mais apparemment ce n'est pas grave au point de devoir vous cantonner dans votre bureau »_, ironisa-t-il, peut-être parce qu'il s'était inquiété alors qu'elle semblait plutôt sortir d'une heure de détente en grand bain.

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Chuck qui lui fit la grimace il savait quoi raconter à Caldwell, car elle lui avait donné des directives précises depuis un moment. Mais ils n'avaient rien prévu pour expliquer que Carter ne soit pas joignable de suite, et il avait improvisé. Elle ne lui en voulait pas : il avait été parfait.

Tellement parfait qu'il avait coupé les haut-parleurs dans le poste de commandes, afin que Caldwell n'entende pas les cris du Furling qui guidait les accouchements. Sam parla avec ce souci en moins :

- En vérité, le problème que nous avons ne peut être réglé dans l'immédiat, sans vous : une de nos équipes est bloquée sur une planète depuis hier soir. Il y a eu un séisme et la Porte est coincée sous un éboulement. Ils ont tenté ce matin de la dégager, mais il y a eu une réplique et elle est définitivement hors d'atteinte. Ils ont des vivres et de l'eau douce, ils peuvent tenir mais…

- _« L'idéal serait d'aller les chercher au plus tôt. »_

- Voilà. La planète est assez loin, si vous pouviez y aller avant même de venir vous poser ici… J'ai très peur qu'un autre séisme ne survienne.

- _« Entendu. »_

- Je vous transmets les coordonnées.

Elle fit un signe de tête à Chuck qui pianota sur son clavier. Caldwell annonça :

- _« Coordonnées reçues. C'est à l'opposé de la galaxie, nous n'y seront pas avant une huitaine d'heures..._ »

- Excusez-nous auprès de l'équipage, je m'en veux de retarder leur arrivée…

- _« Ils comprendront, la vie de nos hommes passe avant tout. »_

Et celle des Furlings passait encore avant, à l'heure actuelle. A tel point que Carter n'éprouva aucun scrupule d'avoir menti à Caldwell.

- _« De quelle équipe s'agit-il ? »_

- Heu…

A ses côtés, Chuck s'agita : il recevait une communication depuis la planète de Chaya. Sans rien dire pour ne pas alerter Caldwell qu'il avait en visuel, il ferma le vortex, pour que celui-ci se rouvre de l'extérieur.

- Une équipe composite, répondit Carter. Pas SGA-1 ni 2.

Un Jumper traversa le vortex, et se posa.

- Excusez-moi, Steven, je reçois une communication de l'infirmerie, je vais devoir vous laisser, mentit à nouveau Carter. Tenez-nous au courant de votre avancée.

Elle n'avait pas envie que les cris éventuels des femmes perdant les eaux au sortir du vaisseau parviennent jusqu'aux oreilles de son collègue.

- _« Bien, nous vous tiendrons au courant de notre progression. Fin de communication. »_

Le visage de Caldwell disparut au moment où le Jumper s'ouvrait et le vortex se coupait. Six femmes sortirent prudemment, accompagnées de leurs binômes. Parmi eux, Sam fut surprise de reconnaître Rodney. Katie lui prit la main au moment où elle sentait l'eau s'écouler le long de ses jambes, et il se laissa faire, à peu près autant paniqué qu'elle.

Sam descendit rejoindre le petit groupe, que les infirmiers prenaient en main avec l'aide de certains hommes dont le binôme avait déjà accouché. Rodney, se sentant moins utile, s'excusa auprès de Katie et s'approcha de Sam.

- J'ai entendu dire que Radek était parti sur la planète « Arrivée ». Alors ?

- Il n'est pas encore rentré. Vous préféreriez être avec lui ?

- Non mais… Enfin, il semblerait qu'il y ait un vaisseau Furling sur cette planète, et si c'est lui qui le découvre…

- Il ne reste pas longtemps, Rodney, il n'aura pas le temps de l'explorer sans vous. C'est vous qui accompagnez Katie finalement ?

- Oui…

- Donc, son binôme est libre ?

- Heu, sans doute. C'est Parrish.

- Parfait, je vais avoir besoin d'hommes pour une mission sur une autre planète.

Devant son regard étonné, elle expliqua :

- Vous savez, l'histoire qu'on avait trouvée pour éloigner le Dédale de la Cité ? Et bien c'est lancé, je viens d'avoir Caldwell.

- Aaah ! D'accord ! Mais vous n'aviez pas déjà choisi des types pour y aller ?

- L'équipe qui est restée sur Athos pour tenter d'en savoir plus…, fit laconiquement Sam en soupirant.

- Oh oh…

- L'équipe ne doit partir que dans six heures, mais au cas où ils ne seraient pas rentrés, je préfère leur trouver des remplaçants…

Les femmes étaient prêtes à quitter la salle des commandes, et Katie appelait Rodney des yeux. Le vortex se rouvrit au moment où elles amorçaient le mouvement du départ. Sam reçut dans la foulée une nouvelle communication.

- _« Ici Keller, je suis en route pour Atlantis, abaissez le bouclier. »_

- Jennifer ? Vous venez _ici_ ?

- Quoi ? C'est Jennifer ? s'arrêta Rodney, qui n'avait pas son oreillette.

- _« Hoacks a essayé de vous joindre, mais vous étiez avec Caldwell, il n'a pas osé vous déranger. L'accouchement de Mei Pai se passe mal, aucun bébé n'est sorti alors que les femmes de son groupe sont déjà en salle de repos. Elle a une malformation du bassin, c'est un peu compliqué, on pensait que vu la petite taille des bébés Furlings, ça passerait, mais non. Donc je viens faire une césarienne. »_

- Mais vous allez accoucher !

* * *

_**Décidément, j'adore couper en plein milieu d'un dialogue.**_

_**Prochain chapitre bientôt, mes délais semblent s'améliorer !**_

_**Votre avis, vos questions, vos requêtes sont toujours les bienvenues en attendant...**_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Merci pour les reviews, et les nouveaux ajouts dans les favoris (si vous êtes nouveaux lecteurs, n'hésitez pas à vous exprimer en laissant un petit message !).**_

_**Pas de chapitre la semaine dernière, je n'ai pas réitéré mon « exploit ». Néanmoins, celui-ci arrive moins d'un mois après le précédent, je me considère donc comme satisfaite !**_

_**J'espère que vous serez satisfait aussi, la fin n'a pas été évidente à écrire…**_

* * *

_« Donc je viens faire une césarienne. »_

- Mais vous allez accoucher !

- Elle vient _maintenant _? s'inquiéta McKay.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Katie.

- _« Je ne vais pas accoucher tout de suite, je vais juste perdre les eaux en arrivant. Ensuite, j'aurai encore une heure et demie avant la délivrance. »_

- Jennifer, vous allez souffrir.

- _« Et elle, elle va mourir si je ne fais rien. J'ai contacté Biro, elle est un peu reposée et va m'assister. Hoacks et deux infirmiers seront là aussi, si jamais on doit refaire une césarienne, au moins ils en auront déjà vu une. »_

Il n'y avait de toute façon pas d'autre solution, Sam en était consciente et laissa le Jumper entrer et s'ouvrir, en expliquant la situation à Katie et Rodney. Ce dernier était paniqué :

- Mais comment je vais faire ? Vous allez accoucher en même temps !

Jennifer sortit à cet instant du vaisseau et répliqua :

- A cinq minutes d'intervalles, Rodney. De toute façon, tout se passe dans la même pièce, alors… Ooh…

Elle avait perdu les eaux à son tour. Voyant que Rodney était partagé entre aider maladroitement le médecin ou accompagner son ancienne petite-amie à l'infirmerie, Sam trancha pour lui en prenant Jennifer par les épaules.

- Gagnez l'infirmerie avec Katie, Rodney. Je m'occupe d'elle.

**v**

- Elle fout quoi, bordel ? Ca fait presqu'une heure qu'on l'attend.

- Elle doit préparer l'arriver des… bébés, répondit Radek à Malone.

- Préparer quoi ? Elle va leur creuser une fosse chacun ? On devait juste les amener ici, c'est fait, on devrait déjà être partis, on a assez fait pour eux.

- Tout de même…

Ronon grogna : il n'oserait plus jamais émettre aucune critique à l'encontre de la jeune femme, de toute façon. A l'intérieur du Jumper, sur la planète « Arrivée » aucun des trois hommes n'avait bougé, bloqués par les nourrissons qu'ils portaient et ceux qui étaient à l'arrière. Les bébés continuaient à respirer calmement, et pour ne pas être submergés par le fracas de ces souffles stridents, Malone avait fermé la porte qui donnait sur l'arrière du vaisseau, malgré les protestations de ses deux collègues. Seuls les six petits êtres qu'ils tenaient dans les bras troublaient encore le calme de la pièce. Malone avait posé les siens dans la remorque du MALP, sur leurs frères et sœurs, sans se soucier de leur confort.

Il y eut trois coups frappés à la cloison, et une voix dans leurs oreillettes :

- _« C'est Neleia. »_

- On s'en doute, fit Malone en ouvrant à la jeune femme. Alors ? On décharge ?

- J'ai besoin de la télécommande du MALP.

Radek la lui désigna du menton, incapable d'arriver à dégager une main pour la lui tendre – il avait trop peur de faire tomber l'un des Furlings qu'il tenait. Malone ne bougea pas le petit doigt et se contenta de la regarder la prendre en attardant ses yeux sur ses courbes avec un regard de macho.

- Je les emmène, déclara-t-elle en tourna les talons.

Malone se leva brusquement en lui attrapant le bras :

- Hé, minute ma jolie. Tu ne repars pas sans nous dire où tu vas. C'est pas comme ça que ça marche.

- Je vais les amener là où ils doivent être.

- Ca ne nous dit pas où tu vas.

- Ensuite je reviens.

- Il y a des règles chez les humains, et elles disent qu'il ne faut pas nous prendre pour des poireaux. Je viens avec toi.

- Non.

- T'es pas en mesure de décider, minette.

- Laissez-la, défendit Radek. Elle sait ce qu'elle fait et ce ne sont pas vraiment nos affaires.

- Toi je t'ai rien demandé. C'est pas nos affaires ? Va dire ça à celles qui accouchent en ce moment sur Atlantis !

- Il me semble que vous et moi sommes mal placés pour nous prétendre victimes, fit le Tchèque.

Malone eut un regard mauvais, mais fut tout de même un peu déstabilisé par ces propos. Il se reprit :

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité ! Elle nous mène en bateau depuis le début si ça se trouve et là, on va la laisser partir comme une fleur !

- Je vais revenir, insista Neleia.

- Pour une fois que vous avez une once de pouvoir, il faut que vous le brandissiez bêtement et que vous fassiez du zèle…, soupira Zelenka.

- Oh, toi, ta gu…

- Elle est sous ma responsabilité aussi, coupa Ronon. Alors vous restez ici. Je l'accompagne.

- Non ! protesta Neleia.

- Si.

Le Satédien déplia sa longue stature pour toiser à la fois Malone et la jeune femme. Au premier, il jeta un regard à le dissuader d'ajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre. A la seconde, il fit un signe de tête vers l'arrière, sans concession. Elle prit sur elle pour passer dans la seconde cabine, et lui enleva les bébés des mains pour les déposer délicatement, malgré son énervement.

- J'y vais seule, déclara-t-elle. Surtout pas avec vous.

En entendant la dernière phrase, le Satédien sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Je sais, fit-il. Je vais juste faire quelques mètres avec vous, histoire de faire taire l'autre. Le reste, ça vous regarde.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, tentant de voir s'il était sincère. Il fit tout ce qu'il put pour le lui prouver par le regard. Elle hocha la tête, mais sans vraiment parvenir à le remercier. Elle débarrassa Radek de ses poupons et appuya sur la télécommande pour faire sortir le MALP du vaisseau.

- Je serai un peu longue.

- Super, grogna Malone.

Ronon pour toute réponse ferma la porte arrière du Jumper, le laissant à l'intérieur avec un Radek un peu dépassé.

Sans prendre la peine d'attendre Ronon, elle longea la coulée pour la contourner et revenir dans le vaisseau Furling, suivie par le MALP. Au moment où elle allait atteindre le tournant, elle se retourna en prenant un air dur, pour signifier au guerrier de la laisser continuer seule. Mais il n'était plus à ses côtés.

Il s'était arrêté, à vingt pas d'elle, et, les bras ballants, la regardait.

- Je reste ici. Faites ce que vous avez à faire.

- … Bien.

L'attitude de Ronon la déconcertait un peu, mais elle ne voulait lui manifester aucune reconnaissance.

- Hey.

Elle se retourna pour le regarder.

- Essayez quand même de nous donner quelques nouvelles, d'accord ? Il sera moins sur les nerfs.

Elle hocha la tête et repartit, guidant le MALP et sa remorque. Elle disparut de l'autre côté de l'amas de terre.

Dans le Jumper était tombé un silence de plomb. Les oreilles, sous la pression des cris depuis près d'une heure, continuaient à siffler, et l'échange tendu qui venait d'avoir lieu avait définitivement donné mal à la tête à Radek. Malone se leva soudain et ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot.

- Où allez-vous ?

- J'vais pisser.

Radek resta à contempler le tableau de bord, et il sortit.

Ronon était sur sa droite, à quelques mètres, assis sur un gros rocher, pensif. En l'entendant, le Satédien lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais le militaire ne voulut pas se laisser démonter il fit un pas vers lui. Comme Ronon se raidissait, et que sa main se posait sur son arme, Malone fit la moue, et décida finalement d'abandonner l'idée de filer Neleia. Après tout, cette fille n'en valait pas la peine. Si Carter se mettait dans le pétrin encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà à cause de cette alien, il ne pourrait pas dire qu'elle ne l'avait pas cherché.

Il fit donc encore un quart de tour à droite, et marcha quelques pas, avant d'ouvrir sa braguette, l'air de rien. Il lui fallut un peu de temps pour donner le change à un Ronon suspicieux, mais au bout d'une minute de concentration, il arriva à faire ce qu'il avait annoncé à Radek et retourna, un peu pitoyable, au Jumper.

**v**

La salle d'opération étant occupée par l'intervention sur Mei Pai, les femmes en phase de délivrance avaient été déplacées dans l'infirmerie, et celles qui venaient de perdre les eaux – dont Katie – patientaient dans le mess, aux côtés de toutes celles qui étaient déjà sorties de la salle de travail. Leurs comparses avaient l'air épuisées par l'accouchement, mais elles avaient tout de même quelques couleurs et ne semblaient pas souffrir, ce qui donna du baume au cœur de celles qui devaient encore y passer. Les quelques mots qui s'échangèrent achevèrent de les rassurer encore un peu plus : en dépit des paroles de Hoacks sur leur incompétence, l'équipe Atlante assurait bien son rôle.

Dans l'infirmerie, les accouchements se déroulaient toujours selon le même procédé, même si le lieu avait changé. Carter, Teyla et les infirmiers étaient malgré tout sur les nerfs : Neleia n'était plus là, Hoacks, Keller et deux infirmiers étaient occupés ailleurs, et la césarienne nécessaire à la survie de Mei Pai prouvait qu'un grain de sable pouvait toujours se glisser dans le système bien huilé du Furling. Cependant, aucun membre de cette équipe médicale improvisée ne dévoila son angoisse aux patientes, qui se concentraient en toute confiance sur ce qu'elles avaient à faire. Quelques hommes ayant déjà fait accoucher leur binôme étaient venus en renfort, et, comme depuis ce matin, les trois hommes de Ford continuaient à tenir leur rôle avec un professionnalisme singulier, certes, mais indéniable.

Une fois la dernière femme partie et le dernier nourrisson conduit à la « couveuse », les sages-femmes n'eurent que quinze minutes de battement avant que le groupe suivant ne franchisse la porte, dans les douleurs de l'enfantement. Tout le monde se leva pour accueillir et installer les nouvelles arrivantes, mais la lassitude se faisait sentir : certains étaient moins patients, voire moins doux, ou se perdaient dans leurs explications. Tous laissèrent Modragor prononcer d'un ton enjoué un petit discours de bienvenue et des consignes : les autres étaient trop las pour le faire eux-mêmes. Après sept heures d'accouchements continus, seuls les hommes de Ford, qui se droguaient toujours, pouvaient continuer à se donner à 100 pour 100. Y compris dans les actions farfelues.

- Ici, fit un infirmier morne en désignant une table à Katie.

Avec respect, il ajouta à l'adresse de Rodney, en désignant celle d'à côté, restée vide : « Celle-là est pour Keller ».

McKay hocha la tête, un air terrifié sur le visage. Il prenait apparemment sur lui pour ne pas céder à la panique, voyant que ses collègues se maîtrisaient.

Pendant que les femmes s'installaient, Sam, lasse, bras ballants, se tourna vers le bloc opératoire. Keller devait y ressentir quasiment les mêmes contractions que de ce côté-ci de la porte. Avaient-ils seulement fini la césarienne ? Il allait falloir qu'elle sorte !

Elle venait juste d'achever sa pensée quand le sas s'ouvrit Jennifer apparut, sur une chaise roulante, poussée par un infirmier. House la prit en charge immédiatement. Carter jeta un regard furtif dans la salle d'opération, avant que la porte ne se referme, et elle croisa le regard d'Henry, instruments de chirurgie dans les mains, aux côtés de Mei Pai encore endormie. Le psychiatre leva un pouce à son adresse, puis la porte se referma.

**v**

Neleia plaça délicatement le dernier nourrisson dans un caisson de stase bleu. Au contact de la mousse grise qui en tapissait le fond, le torse du bébé s'enfonça légèrement dans la matière, et il resta ainsi, suspendu, au milieu du cylindre vertical. La mousse devint blanc lumineux, et Neleia referma la porte du caisson, avant d'appuyer sur trois boutons à peine visibles, sur le côté. La lumière de la mousse se fit plus vive encore, une sorte de laser bleu descendit le long du cylindre et l'enfant décolla de la paroi pour rester en lévitation, au beau milieu du tube, les yeux fermés dans une sorte d'extase.

La luminosité baissa jusqu'à devenir bleue sombre Neleia fit alors un pas en arrière en s'essuyant le front, et contempla la soixantaine de cylindres qu'elle avait mis en route, maintenant occupés par ces petits corps. Elle relâcha sa respiration, comme si elle était en apnée depuis qu'ils avaient posé le pied sur cette planète, et se sentit soudain très fatiguée.

Elle ne s'accorda cependant pas de temps pour se reposer, et prit la direction de la sortie, tout en contactant Ronon pour la troisième fois.

- J'ai fini. Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

- _« Bien. »_

Elle jeta un dernier regard sur l'immense salle éclairée de violet et de bleu, et, commandant au MALP de la suivre, fila dans le couloir.

**v**

Rodney ne savait pas trop où se positionner. A sa droite se trouvait Katie, en sueur, la respiration lourde, tendue par l'effort et par la douleur. La voir ainsi lui fendait le cœur. A sa gauche se trouvait Jennifer, transpirante, épuisée moralement et physiquement, serrant les bords de son lit à s'en faire mal. La voir ainsi lui retournait l'âme.

Katie, un peu perdue, se raccrochait comme elle pouvait aux cris du Furlings et aux « une-deuux » de Modragor pour pousser et entrevoir l'issue de son calvaire. Jennifer, déjà bien familière du processus, savait où elle allait, mais le vivait cette fois de l'autre côté de l'écran, handicapée par le fait que ses contractions avaient cinq minutes de décalage avec les autres femmes. Elle ne pouvait suivre le rythme imposé par le Furling, qui semblait faire abstraction d'elle, concentré sur la majorité. C'était Deux-Six, amené par Carter, qui avait pris les choses en main et qui la guidait. Aussi grand soit son questionnement sur le QI du Pégasien, Keller n'en reconnaissait pas moins qu'il avait une bonne connaissance de l'enfantement, et s'en était remise à lui avec une relative confiance.

Le regard de Rodney passa de nouveau de l'une à l'autre de ses voisines, et il analysa les données avec le maximum d'esprit mathématique pour espérer trouver une solution à son problème : qui aider, sans trop vexer l'autre ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, lui ?

Le fait était que Jennifer avait un assistant particulier, tandis que Katie n'était aidée que par un infirmier fatigué qui surveillait aussi une autre femme.

Seulement, Jennifer était son binôme, et il lui avait dit qu'il l'aiderait pour son accouchement.

Mais il avait aussi accepté d'aider Katie. C'était Jennifer, qui était arrivée à l'improviste et accouchait avant l'heure prévue.

Mais le médecin était venue pour une bonne raison. Et elle venait de sauver une vie.

Mais il avait vécu des choses beaucoup plus intimes avec Katie, et il était – un peu – plus à l'aise à l'idée de se placer entre ses jambes.

Mais il s'en voulait affreusement de laisser tomber Jennifer et chacun de ses cris le touchait au plus profond de lui-même, plus que ceux de Katie.

Mais il devait se faire pardonner de la botaniste, se montrer à la hauteur cette fois.

- Rhaaaaa, râla-t-il, au moment où un énième cri Furling retentissait.

Katie lui attrapa la main. Jennifer fit de même dans la minute qui suivit. Il serra les deux aussi fort l'une que l'autre, mais son visage se tourna d'abord vers celui du médecin. Il balbutia :

- Je… Courage, Jennifer.

- Merci Rodney, je… Je voulais vous remercier d'être là...

- Vous êtes un peu en avance, mais je reste votre binôme !

- Oui… Mais il y a beaucoup de binômes… qui se sont désistés…

- … J'aurais pu faire ça ?

Elle arriva à esquisser un sourire.

- Je ne vous ai pas trop donné le choix. Mais je savais… que je pouvais compter sur vous.

- De toute façon… Après cinq mois passés à veiller sur vous, je ne m'imaginais pas trop…

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Katie : elle était occupée à écouter l'infirmier.

- … je ne m'imaginais pas trop vous laisser seule aujourd'hui, glissa-t-il.

Deux-Six les interrompit à cet instant pour la faire pousser. Elle retomba sur sa couche en haletant McKay était tendu en la voyant ainsi.

- Rodney…

- Oui ?

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit parce que… Mais…

Cette fois ce fut elle qui jeta un regard furtif sur Katie. Le Furling cria à cet instant, et la botaniste se mit à pousser. Jennifer en profita pour glisser à Rodney :

- Je vous aime beaucoup.

Le cri s'arrêta, et au regard un peu perdu du Canadien, elle se dit qu'il n'avait pas entendu ses paroles. Mais il se rassembla pour lui dire :

- … Moi aussi, Jennifer.

- Mais moi sans doute plus fort que vous.

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles. Au moment où son regard s'éclairait, elle le devança :

- Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça tant que vous étiez avec Katie… Mais depuis que vous êtes mon binôme, nous avons passé du temps ensemble… Je vous ai découvert et comme vous étiez libre j'ai… laissé mes… sentiments s'installer.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour se convaincre du réel de la situation, mais elle crut bien voir un sourire naître sur son visage. Elle allait reprendre quand elle croisa le regard de Deux-Six, qui les écoutait, tout ému.

- C'est mignon ! Ca me rappelle une légende célèbre de mon village, qui en fait est une histoire vraie romancée, et qui raconte que…

- Trois-quatorze, on ne vous a pas demandé d'écouter ! lança Rodney.

- C'est vrai. Madame, poussez.

Jennifer s'exécuta comme elle put. Rodney profita du moment pour se tourner rapidement vers Katie, qui le regardait. Il croisa son regard et en fut gêné il ne savait pas si elle avait entendu. En tout cas, elle lui sourit faiblement en serrant sa main, et il se sentit totalement perdu. Les paroles de Jennifer avaient fait bondir son cœur, mais le regard tendre que Katie lui lançait, qui le remerciait d'être là, lui rappelaient le temps où tout était pour le mieux avec elle.

Au moment où Jennifer cessait son effort, Katie recommençait le sien. Du coup, il regarda à nouveau le médecin.

- Jennifer je…

- Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, Rodney, et je ne vous demande pas de réponse maintenant… C'est juste que… comme Katie revient dans votre vie… je voulais juste que vous sachiez.

Il hocha la tête, et ce fut lui qui lui serra la main avec affection. Jennifer prit une grande inspiration et retourna à leur préoccupation actuelle, formelle :

- Ca ne va plus tarder...

Il hocha la tête, et, retournant à la réalité, il se tourna vers Katie, en se voulant rassurant :

- Ca ne va plus tarder.

En effet, l'infirmier jeta un œil entre les jambes de Katie, et cria à Rodney :

- Préparez-vous à le recevoir.

Il ouvrit des yeux ronds :

- Quoi ? Moi !

- Je ne peux pas tout faire ! lui cria l'infirmier. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre aussi, je vous signale ! Je viens vous aider dès que je peux !

Pour son salut, Teyla arriva, et se plaça elle-même entre les jambes de la botaniste. Rodney soupira de soulagement et elle expliqua :

- J'ai entendu l'infirmier vous parler, je me disais que vous alliez avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour vous seconder.

Elle savait surtout que sans coup de pieds aux fesses, McKay pouvait rester paralysé et paniquer de longues minutes sans agir. Avec quelqu'un pour le rassurer, il serait plus actif.

Il allait se placer, hésitant, devant Katie quand…

- Préparez-vous, monsieur, ça arrive !

Teyla, Katie et lui se tournèrent vers Deux-Six, qui venait de parler. Le Pégasien jeta un coup d'œil à Brown et compris :

- Oh… Vos deux femmes accouchent en même temps ? C'est amusant. Chez nous on appelle ces enfants des « demi-jumeaux », je n'en avais pas vu depuis que mon grand-oncle du côté de la deuxième femme de mon grand-père partenel doive assister sa troisième et sa quatrième épouse en même temps alors qu'elles accouchaient. Bon, il est possible que le bébé de la quatrième épouse ne soit pas le sien, puisqu'elle était enceinte avant leur nuit de noces, mais le hasard a fait que les deux enfants étaient en plus les premiers de leurs mères respectives, ce qui fait que c'étaient en plus des « doubles-premiers-demi-jumeaux ».

Il croisa les regards ahuris des deux membres de SGA-1 et des deux femmes en train d'accoucher, et les interpréta mal :

- Vous aussi, ce sont des « doubles-premiers-demi-jumeaux »… pas humains ?

Teyla secoua la tête pour revenir au présent :

- Deux-Six, concentrons-nous.

- Mais qui vient m'aider ? gémit Keller.

Teyla vit Rodney hésiter. Il finit par glisser à l'adresse de l'Athosienne.

- Vous savez, j'aime vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup Keller, et je me suis préparé à vivre ça avec elle, mais… le fait est que… j'ai déjà vu Katie, heu… sans…

- Nue.

- Oui, voilà, et, heu… Je n'en suis pas vraiment… à cette étape avec Jennifer, donc…

Un cri Furling le coupa, et Teyla réagit de suite en se tournant vers Katie. Rodney se retrouva à nouveau tiraillé entre les deux femmes.

House, l'infirmier, surgit.

- C'est toujours pas fait ici ?

- Non, fit Teyla. La prochaine devrait être la bonne, annonça-t-elle à une Katie épuisée.

- Docteur McKay, appela l'infirmier, occupez-vous du docteur Keller.

- Je… C'est–à-dire que… sans vouloir vous vexer, Jennifer… Je pensais plutôt m'occuper de Katie.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, Rodney.

- Non, ce n'est pas…

- Moi, je m'occupe du docteur Brown avec Teyla, décida House. Vous, vous allez aller près du docteur Keller. Hop !

- Non mais je me disais… pourquoi vous n'y allez pas vous, plutôt ?

- Parce que c'est ma supérieure !

House avait murmuré sa phrase, énervé, en serrant les dents. Rodney compris que si l'infirmier se retrouvait à assister son médecin-chef, il n'arriverait plus jamais à la regarder en face. Cela ne le rassura absolument pas du tout. Il comprit aussi qu'aucun des trois autres infirmiers ne viendrait à son secours, pour les mêmes raisons.

Keller retomba sur son oreiller, après avoir poussé sur les ordres de Deux-Six. Elle soupira :

- Messieurs, pour le moment, j'ai juste… mal, et envie que ça se finisse, alors si quelqu'un pouvait oublier ce qui va arriver après et…

- Rodney, vas-y, tu devais être avec elle, enjoint Katie. Ooh…

Un nouveau cri Furling retentit, Katie se mit à pousser. Teyla prit les choses en mains en poussant Rodney et House devant la botaniste et en se plaçant à côté de Deux-Six :

- Je m'occupe de Jennifer. Messieurs, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.

House hocha la tête, reprenant la situation en main juste au moment où la tête du nourrisson, enveloppée dans le placenta, faisait son apparition. Il donna des ordres précis à Rodney sans trop lui laisser le choix, et l'astrophysicien les suivit à la lettre, mettant ses angoisses de côtés pour recevoir dans ses bras le premier des bébés Furlings de Katie. Cinq minutes plus tard, Teyla avait dans les siens le premier de Jennifer.

Entretemps, Rodney s'était débarrassé du petit, et, dans sa bulle, pris par l'action, rassuré que Keller soit entre de bonnes mains et touché par la fatigue et l'angoisse de Katie, il avait pris la main de la botaniste dans la sienne.

Jennifer le vit, et se concentra sur son accouchement. Elle ne se tourna plus vers le couple à côté d'elle, se concentrant sur le regard doux et compatissant de Teyla. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dernier de ses bébés nés qu'elle posa à nouveau ses yeux sur Katie. Rodney était en train de regarder le médecin, mais tenait toujours la main de son ancienne petite-amie, épuisée. Jennifer lui adressa un sourire triste qu'il ne sut pas comment interpréter, puis ferma les yeux pour se laisser prendre en charge et sortir.

* * *

_**J'ai un peu de mal à gérer le trio Katie-Rodney-Jennifer, j'espère que le passage reste néanmoins cohérent et intéressant.**_

**_Belmene, j'essaye de caser un chouia du ship demandé, mais je n'ai pas encore trouvé comment._**

_**La suite quand j'aurai fini de l'écrire !**_


	45. Chapter 45

**_Le retour..._**

**_

* * *

_**

Sam était resté de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie, à aider d'autres femmes. A la vérité, elle non plus n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de devoir aider le médecin en chef de l'expédition, d'assister celle qui au fond était la plus qualifiée pour pouvoir aider chacune ici. Elle avait été soulagée de voir que Teyla s'en était chargée. Peut-être que l'Athosienne, avec son ventre rond, avait songé que dans quelques mois, entre elle et Keller, les rôles seraient inversés.

Une fois la dernière femme partie, Sam avait appelé Hoacks par oreillette. Pour toute réponse, la porte du bloc opératoire s'était ouverte. Puisque personne ne sortait, elle était entrée.

Mei Pai gisait encore sur la table d'opération, recouverte d'un drap, paisible. Biro avait été allongée dans un coin de la pièce, les yeux mi-clos, observant un infirmier qui s'occupait des nourrissons sifflants. Hoacks se trouvait aux côtés du second infirmier, assis par terre, les mains sur les tempes. Sam s'inquiéta :

- Que se passe-t-il ?

Le géant roux déplia sa silhouette pour se redresser et expliqua d'une voix douce :

- Tout va bien, nous l'avons recousue, elle est hors de danger. Les bébés sont en bonne santé, pour ce qu'on en sait. Le docteur Biro s'est levée un moment pour venir m'assister, et ça a été un peu trop pour elle. Elle se repose, dans une position plus confortable.

Carter hocha la tête, et son regard retomba sur l'infirmier. Hoacks raconta :

- Il a fait un malaise, quand on était en train de finir de recoudre. L'angoisse l'a empêché de petit-déjeuner ce matin, nous travaillons quasiment sans pauses depuis dix heures… Tout le monde commence à saturer. J'ai moi-même un mal de tête qui perdure et je me sens incapable de me concentrer encore à cent pour cent sur un autre accouchement…

- J'ai fait cesser les arrivées, fit Sam. Pour le moment, il n'y a plus aucune femme enceinte sur la Cité. A part Teyla, bien sûr. Il reste encore la moitié à faire accoucher, mais je ne conçois pas de continuer dans l'état où nous sommes. Surtout maintenant que Jennifer ne peut plus nous aider, et surtout après la complication de Mei Pai.

- L'équipe médicale va sauter de joie en apprenant cette décision, fit Henry en étirant son dos douloureux.

- Je lui donne trois heures pour se restaurer et se reposer. Nous recommencerons ensuite.

Le psychiatre interrompit son hochement de tête pour la regarder, sourcils froncés :

- Mais… Et le vaisseau du SGC qui arrive cette nuit ?

- Je l'ai éloigné provisoirement de la Cité, c'est une chose que nous avions prévu depuis longtemps. Ils devraient être ici dans quinze heures au lieu de trois.

- Ca sera sans doute un peu juste, calcula l'Anglais. Trois heures de pause, suivi d'une dizaine d'heures d'accouchements… Si notre rythme ralentit, ce qui est fort probable vu la fatigue…

- Je crois que je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour retarder encore l'arrivée du Dédale, soupira Sam.

L'infirmier était parti avec les nourrissons, et deux autres étaient arrivés pour reconduire Biro à son lit, et leur collègue à une chaise.

- Allez vous reposer un peu, Henry.

- Sam…

Elle le regarda : il était inquiet.

- Vous ne m'avez pas parlé de Neleia. Est-ce qu'elle est rentrée ?

- … Non.

Il hocha la tête, déçu et anxieux. Il se tourna vers Mei Pai pour l'évacuer quand Sam prit une communication. Elle coupa son oreillette avec le sourire :

- Si. Votre protégée est de retour. Apparemment tout s'est bien passé.

Il se sentit soulagé, et sut que ces trois heures de repos allaient être plus sereines.

**v**

Hoacks ne put discuter que furtivement avec sa protégée. Concentrée comme une femme d'affaire en négociations, elle se montra polie mais assez distante – à la plus grande déception du psychiatre – et elle partit rapidement s'informer de l'avancée des accouchements et discuter avec le Furling. Elle lui raconta les complications de Mei Pai et expliqua l'arrivée imprévue de Jennifer.

Kschhhiiiiiaaarr fut satisfait : tous les bébés étaient en excellente santé, et les mères avaient survécu. Il avait apparemment mis de côté sa méfiance envers les Terriens née de l' « incident Ronon » pour se concentrer sur les accouchements, et le fait que les Atlantes aient tout mis en œuvre pour sauver l'une des leurs et ses nourrissons l'avait amené à ne pas considérer ces humains d'un trop mauvais œil, finalement. Mais d'après Carter, quelque chose était tout de même brisé, et le futur rapprochement entre leurs deux races ne serait pas aussi évident qu'il n'y paraissait.

Neleia avait demandé à repartir de suite juste après sa conversation, porter les nouveaux nourrissons dans leurs couveuses. Hoacks s'était proposé de l'accompagner, mais Sam lui avait ordonné de plutôt se reposer, et de rester présent au cas où un imprévu surgisse côté accouchements. Et moins elle enverrait de monde sur « Arrivée », plus le Furling se persuaderait de leur bonne volonté. Cette décision désappointa cruellement Rodney, qui désœuvré à présent que ses deux soupirantes dormaient, aurait voulu lui aussi jeter un œil sur cette planète.

La soif de connaissances du Canadien fut cependant un peu étanchée par les quelques informations fournies par Ronon et Radek, que Carter interrogea.

- Vous n'avez croisé auquel Furling ?

- En dehors de ceux que l'on transportait, non. Apparemment, il n'y a pas âme qui vive sur ce caillou, expliqua le Tchèque.

- On ne sait pas où elle est allée, on ne l'a pas suivie. Elle est partie avec les bébés, et est revenue sans eux.

- Elle a bien dû déposer ses nouveau-nés quelque part, pensa tout haut Rodney. Radek, vous n'avez pas eu l'idée de regarder les détecteurs ?

- Bien sûr que si, Rodney ! Je ne suis pas totalement stupide !

- Alors ? demanda Carter aussi curieuse que son confrère.

Radek baissa la voix, comme s'il divulguait un secret :

- Il y a une masse métallique gigantesque, sous la montagne. En forme d'étoile, avec cinq branches.

- Un vaisseau ? demanda Sam, les yeux brillants.

Zelenka hocha la tête :

- Avec le temps, il a été recouvert par la terre et s'est fondu dans la masse de la colline environnante. Mais une des branches de l'étoile est restée en dehors de l'amas : Neleia est entrée dans le vaisseau par là.

- Donc elle est bien rentrée dedans !

- Oui, Rodney. Elle a disparu de mon détecteur : elle était vraisemblablement à l'intérieur.

- Si elle disparaît des détecteurs quand elle est dedans… Rien ne dit qu'il n'y a pas « quelque chose » d'autre de vivant dans ce vaisseau…

- Peut-être. Mais je n'ai rien vu, et elle n'a pas voulu qu'on l'accompagne.

- Et évidemment, elle n'a rien raconté, fit Sam.

- Non, dit Ronon. Elle ne veut pas parler de ce qu'elle fait là-bas, elle dit que cela ne concerne que les Furling.

Rodney s'emporta :

- Et vous la laissez faire ? On l'héberge, bon sang ! On la nourrit et on la civilise depuis des mois ! Elle nous doit bien ça !

- Avec les accouchements qui doivent encore avoir lieu, je pense qu'il est préférable de ne pas insister et de ne pas froisser Neleia ou le Furling pour le moment…, soupira Sam. Qu'ils gardent leurs secrets, on marche sur des œufs avec notre « invité ».

- Sans parler du fait que j'ai tué un Furling. Ca ne joue pas pour nous.

Après la phrase de Ronon, un petit silence gêné s'installa. Radek finit par ajouter, un peu timidement :

- Et l'attitude de Malone ne va pas aider à la convaincre de nous laisser jeter un coup d'œil.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Malone ? s'inquiéta Sam.

- Il n'est pas fiable.

Ronon lui expliqua en quelques mots l'attitude du sergent. Carter en parut outrée, mais hélas pas tellement surprise.

- On ne peut pas faire confiance à ce type. Il va tout raconter à Caldwell, quand il arrivera.

- Je vais aller le voir avant qu'il reparte. Faire le point sur son état d'esprit.

- Vous pensez qu'il peut parler ? demanda Rodney. Je croyais que tout le monde ici était solidaire ! Le Furling nous a contrôlés pour qu'on adhère à son projet !

- Mais il ne contrôle plus grand-chose… Non, je pense que le vrai souci de Malone, c'est qu'on lui a demandé de s'impliquer dans quelque chose. Or, il était ravi jusque-là de se contenter de former au tir les nouveaux arrivants, et de gérer l'armurerie en passant pour un vétéran.

- Et vous pensez qu'il va…

Sam envoya un petit sourire rusé à Radek :

- Je vais lui rappeler que s'il parle maintenant, le SGC le mettra aux arrêts comme nous tous, en lui demandant pourquoi il ne les a pas alertés plus tôt. Il sera loin de passer pour un héros.

- Rappelez ça à d'autres, alors, ce n'est pas le seul planqué ici.

Ronon avait raison. Carter comprit que même une fois les accouchements terminés, la partie serait loin d'être jouée : il allait falloir briefer très sérieusement tous les membres de l'expédition, pour s'accorder sur les faits qu'ils allaient raconter au haut commandement. Elle avait déjà fait circuler des directives à ce sujet, mais il faudrait les mettre à jour. Et le Dédale qui arriverait dans une quinzaine d'heures…

Trop fatiguée pour se pencher sur le problème, elle envoya Radek et Ronon dans le hangar, Rodney auprès de ses binômes, et partit se coucher.

**v**

**J + 51**

Son réveil fut encore plus brutal qu'elle ne l'avait prévu : en posant les yeux sur son horloge, elle l'avait découvert clignotante. Sa montre indiquait lui indiqua qu'elle avait dormi près de quatre heures. Elle se leva affolée.

- Je ne me suis pas réveillée ! Non non nooon !

Elle courut en vitesse vers la salle des commandes, et passa en chemin devant la porte de Hoacks qu'elle tambourina.

- HENRY ! Henry ! Nous sommes en retard ! Les accouchements doivent impérativement recommencer !

Elle sonna à plusieurs reprises, sans succès. Soit il était inconscient, soit il n'était pas dans ses quartiers. Elle saisit son oreillette, en se disant qu'elle aurait dû commencer par là :

- Chuck ! Je ne me suis pas réveillée ! Il faut contacter Sheppard et lancer une nouvelle vague d'arrivées !

- _« Nous savions, colonel. C'est déjà fait. »_

La réponse la stupéfia, et elle s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir.

- Ah, bah euh… Bien… Bien, Chuck. C'est le colonel Sheppard qui a pris l'initiative de… ?

- _« Oui. »_

Elle se sentit infiniment soulagée de constater que son second suivait. Elle n'en doutait pas, non, mais elle se rendait simplement compte qu'elle pouvait lâcher un peu de lest elle n'était pas seule à tout gérer.

- Vous êtes parfaits. Mais vous n'auriez pas dû hésiter à me réveiller.

- _« De toute façon, j'allais le faire : les femmes de la première vague de reprise devraient accoucher dans un quart d'heure, ils vont avoir besoin de vous, à l'infirmerie. »_

- Entendu, je…

Elle tiqua :

- Quoi, elles vont _déjà_ accoucher ? Mais elles sont arrivées quand ?

- _« Il y a un peu plus d'une heure. »_

- … Vous voulez dire _avant_ l'heure que j'avais programmée ? Les arrivées auraient dû reprendre il y a trois quarts d'heure seulement !

- _« Heu… Oui mais… c'est-à-dire que le colonel Sheppard a introduit quelques petits changements. »_

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux :

- « Petits changements » au pluriel… Comme quoi ?

- _« … Le major Lorne vient d'arriver sur la Cité avec la deuxième vague, il saura mieux vous expliquer ça que moi. »_

- Le major Lorne ? Mais il était censé débarquer avec les dernières femmes !

- _« Ca fait partie des « petits changements »… Madame. »_

… Devait-elle louer ou étriper ses seconds pour leurs initiatives prises en solo ? Elle courut vers le mess.

- C'est très étrange… J'aurais pensé qu'on aurait plein de choses très importantes à se dire, maintenant que tu reparles anglais, et finalement… je ne vois pas ce que je ne t'aurais pas déjà raconté…

- On n'a pas besoin de parler la même langue pour communiquer, sourit Eva.

Les yeux de Lorne étaient perdus dans ceux de sa protégée, récemment installée dans un des lits du mess, transformé en dortoir féminin. Ils se tenaient discrètement la main en discutant à voix basse. La nuit avait apporté le calme dans la pièce.

- Tu as raison… Cela dit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'apprécier de ne plus avoir besoin de faire des petits dessins pour me faire comprendre…

- Tu continueras à m'écrire des lettres quand même ? Je n'aurais plus besoin du dictionnaire pour les traduire mot à mot, mais…

- Tu trouves ça vraiment romantique, hein ?

Elle sourit, mais un soubresaut l'empêcha de réponde, et elle se mordit les lèvres en grimaçant.

- Hé ! Ca va ?

- Ils se sont réveillés… Je sens des coups.

Il se tourna vers son ventre d'un air circonspect. Il croisa le regard d'Eva, hésita, puis souleva délicatement le drap pour poser sa main sur le ventre rebondi. Elle entremêla ses doigts aux siens.

- C'est la panique là-dedans…, observa-t-il.

- Ils veulent sortir…

- _Tout le monde_ veut qu'ils sortent !

Elle sourit et il retira sa main, un peu trop vite au goût de la jeune femme.

- Ca te met mal à l'aise de te rendre compte qu'ils sont vivants ?

- Non… Enfin, oui.

Il secoua la tête :

- C'est surtout que… c'est censé être un moment pleins d'émotion, un truc comme ça…

- … mais là ce n'est pas le cas.

- … C'est pas ce genre d'émotion.

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, où des dizaines de femmes étaient alitées dans ce qui était normalement un restaurant.

- Les circonstances ne s'y prêtent pas vraiment…

- Je le reconnais, soupira-t-elle.

- Mais je suis sûr que ce sera différent quand ce sera pour notre premier enfant.

Eva lui jeta un regard totalement stupéfait. Il se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il venait de remarquer et se rattrapa :

- Heu… Je suis fatigué, je dis des choses que…

- Tu ne penses pas ?

Elle avait l'air un peu inquiète, mais il sut bien l'interpréter.

- Non, des choses que je ne devrais pas dire maintenant… C'est trop… enfin… Je suis conscient que c'est n'est pas pour tout de suite… Je ne dis pas d'ailleurs que c'est « prévu », hein… C'est juste que… vu comment ça se passe pour le moment entre nous, malgré la situation atypique… Et vu nos conceptions respectives de la famille… ou du moins ce que j'en ai compris quand tu m'en as parlé… Hé bien je ne vois rien pour le moment qui… contredise le fait que peut-être… que ça arrivera un jour. Et ma pensée s'est égarée jusque là.

Elle le regardait avec intérêt et il ajouta :

- Je ne devrais pas penser ça ?

- Si… Si… Enfin, heu… « Contredire », ça veut bien dire…

- … dire le contraire.

Son visage s'éclaira :

- Alors oui ! Je partage ton envie…

- Avis.

- Ton avis…

Il sourit, rassuré.

- Lapsus.

- Oui… Cette idée… future avec toi ne me déplaît pas du tout, chuchota-t-elle.

Ne raffolant pas des effusions publiques, le couple se contenta de mettre tout leur amour réciproque dans le regard qu'ils jetèrent à l'autre, et la force avec laquelle ils serrèrent leurs mains. Eva finit par observer :

- Mais il faudra qu'on change de galaxie. Le moment venu, hein.

- Accordé. Déjà qu'accoucher dans Pégase n'a pas l'air d'être une expérience des plus zen, s'il faut en plus y élever un enfant.

- Voilà. Après, s'installer aux Etats-Unis ou en Allemagne, c'est accessoire.

- Tout à fait…. Hum, éventuellement, on peut même commencer à partager les mêmes quartiers ici. C'est comme tu veux…

Il avait lancé l'idée sur un ton timide, et guettait sa réaction. Elle sourit, agréablement surprise :

- On dirait que tu as plein de choses à me dire, finalement…

Il afficha un petit sourire et avant qu'il ne reprenne, elle donna sa réponse :

- J'aimerais beaucoup.

Cette fois, il ne put se contenir et se pencha pour déposer un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres. Elle l'attarda en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Quand il se rassit, il précisa :

- Je sais que c'est pas trop le moment de demander ça… Mais je suis tellement content qu'on puisse vraiment parler que je n'ai pas vraiment pu attendre.

- Et moi je me rends compte que tu maîtrises en fait moins l'allemand que je ne le pensais, puisque j'ai doucement abordé le sujet deux fois ces derniers jours.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui parut surpris. Mais satisfait. Il expliqua :

- Le truc c'est… que tu vas vite te rendre compte qu'en temps normal, mon boulot me prend 80 pour 100 de mon temps, et que je peux être appelé à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit en cas de pépin…

- C'est étrange, c'est exactement ce que je dis aux gens quand je leur parle de mon métier d'infirmière…

- … alors si au moins on arrive à avoir un point de chute commun, et à passer nos heures de repos au même endroit.

Ils furent interrompus par un accent anglais :

- Excusez-moi, je viens vérifier la dilatat…

- Non ! Pas ici !

Hoacks s'étonna de la virulence de la réponse du major. Lorne s'excusa et expliqua, sans lâcher la main d'Eva :

- Pas besoin, elle fait partie de la deuxième vague, elle vient d'arriver.

- Ah, d'accord.

- C'est surtout qu'il ne veut pas qu'un homme la touche avant lui, fit une voix grave derrière le psychiatre. Il ne la connaît que depuis qu'elle est enceinte, ça fait un petit moment, mais du coup ils n'ont toujours pas pu concrétiser leur relation. Ca lui ferait mal qu'un autre y jette un œil avant lui.

- Hé !

Les deux Européens jetèrent un regard stupéfait à Ronon. Lorne était tellement blessé dans son amour-propre qu'il resta bouche ouverte à chercher quoi répliquer. Ronon n'afficha pas un sourire en lui disant, l'œil doucement vengeur :

- Maintenant, on est quittes.

- Vous m'en voulez toujours après tout ce temps ?

- J'ai… manqué quelque chose ? demanda Eva.

- Une sombre histoire de bras de fer, il y a des mois.

- Des mois pour vous, quelques semaines pour moi, rectifia Ronon.

- Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne peut pas passer à l'acte en lui-même qu'on est contraints de ne rien faire. Sans aller jusqu'au bout, on peut…

- EVA !

Elle haussa les épaules :

- Je le contredit !

- C'est très gentil, mais… - Il baissa la voix - En temps que second chef militaire de la Cité, j'aimerais vraiment que tout ceci ne dépasse pas la sphère privée. Les nouvelles et les rumeurs vont très vite ici.

- Hoo…

Ronon s'éclipsa en rigolant.

- Excuse-moi.

- C'est moi. Il a raison et ça m'énerve.

- Oh, moi aussi, tu le sais…

Hoacks restait pensif et il formula ses pensées tout haut :

- En temps que psy, j'aurais dû penser à me soucier de la libido de chacun et finalement… j'ai complètement zappé, ces derniers temps…

- Bon, on peut passer à autre chose, maintenant ? Vous n'avez pas des cols à vérifier ?

- Si, si si.

Il fit un mouvement de départ, et s'arrêta pour s'adresser à l'infirmière :

- Si ça peut vous arranger, au moment d'accoucher, mademoiselle, je chargerai Leia, Sam ou Teyla de s'occuper de vous. Ca… rassurera peut-être le major.

Lorne parut ravi de la proposition et interrogea du regard sa compagne, qui répondit :

- Si ce ne sont pas mes collègues qui s'occupent de moi, je vais vous avouer que ça m'arrange, oui.

- Parfait.

Hoacks tourna les talons et fit quelques pas, mais Lorne le rattrapa pour ajouter à voix basse :

- Euh, doc… Ce qui serait encore plus parfait, c'est que ce soient Leia ou Teyla qui s'occupent de ma petite amie. Si je pouvais éviter de servir du « mon colonel » dans un moment pareil, et que mon supérieur puisse éviter de me voir dans un état d'angoisse total, même maîtrisée…

- Oh…

- J'imagine que je ne suis pas le seul à faire la demande, mais je pense ne pas démériter une petite faveur, compte tenu de ce que je me suis tapé ces derniers mois.

- Pourtant, vous ne vous êtes pas tapé tout le monde, à entendre Ronon.

Le petit sourire du psychiatre s'effaça bien vite devant le regard noir et terriblement sérieux du major.

- Hoacks. La fatigue et la pression ne vous conviennent pas du tout.

- Oui, pardon. J'ai dû fréquenter trop d'Américains.

- … Je répète ce que je viens de dire.

- Pardon à nouveau. Vous avez raison, je vais aller vérifier quelques dilatations.

- Ca me semble être une bonne idée.

Alors que Lorne allait regagner sa place aux côtés de sa chère et tendre, McKay l'arrêta :

- Hey ! Je viens d'avoir Chuck, Carter est réveillée, elle arrive.

- Oh…

- Elle vient nous voir ici… Pas trop frustré ?

Evan le regarda, les yeux ronds :

- Vous avez parlé à Ronon ?

- Non. Pourquoi ?

- … Pour rien. Pourquoi vous me posez cette question ?

- Ben, au lieu de rester bien tranquille sur la planète de Chaya, vous êtes ici et vous allez assister à des accouchements !

- Mais, Rodney, contrairement à vous, il y a en a qui _veulent_ bien être ici.

- Et comme d'habitude, c'est Sheppard qui s'en sort le mieux. Il reste peinard jusqu'à la fin, à jouer à ce jeu débile avec Ford dans la maison de la jolie fille…

- …

- Lorne ! Rodney !

Les deux hommes se raidirent en entendant la voix de Carter.

- Nous y sommes.

- Je vous laisse parler, Lorne.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, à la fin ?

La dirigeante était arrivée à leur niveau, et, se crispant pour être aimable, écarta les bras en signe d'interrogation :

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Mon colonel.

- Sam.

- Il y a au moins vingt femmes qui attendent d'accoucher dans cette pièce ! Que se passe-t-il ? On était censés les faire passer sept par sept ! Je me réveille en retard, et j'apprends qu'il y a eu « quelques petits changements » pendant mon sommeil…

- Ah, oui, fit Rodney, ça c'est parce qu'on avait coupé l'électricité dans votre chambre.

* * *

_**Non ce n'est pas de l'acharnement sur Lorne, c'est juste que je l'aime bien (le pauvre).**_

_**Un chapitre un peu moins passionnant par moment, mais on avance, on avance...**_

_**L'écriture de la suite est en cours, à vos claviers si vous avez des commentaires à faire !**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**Suite un peu plus courte que d'habitude, je ne suis pas parvenue à prendre suffisamment d'avance en écriture. Les vacances vont peut-être aider !**_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent toujours !**_

_**Dédicace spéciale à Belmene, en espérant que ce soit à la hauteur de ses attentes...**_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Ah, oui, fit Rodney, ça c'est parce qu'on avait coupé l'électricité dans votre chambre._

Carter lui jeta un regard effaré. Lorne un qui le suppliait de se taire, vu que c'était lui qui allait devoir annoncer le reste. Il ne fallait pas aggraver la situation. Mais Rodney expliqua :

- Oui, c'est pour ça, que vous vous êtes réveillée en retard. On s'est débrouillés pour ne pas que votre réveil sonne.

- Que vous puissiez dormir un peu plus… mon colonel.

- Vous vouliez être tranquilles pour pouvoir arranger autrement les accouchements pendant mon sommeil ?

- Non, c'est…

- Si, c'est exactement ça ! fit Rodney.

Sam, estomaquée, chercha confirmation auprès de Lorne. Le major capitula :

- Oui, c'est exactement ça… mais c'était l'idée de Sheppard !

Sam respira profondément pour se calmer, et entamer un dialogue sur des bases saines :

- Ecoutez… Je ne saisis pas trop ce qui vous a fait changer les plans ainsi… J'ai confiance en vous… je crois. Et je sais que vous êtes conscient de ce que vous faites… enfin, je le crois aussi. Mais POURQUOI donc ne pas m'avoir parlé de vos suggestions, qu'on y réfléchisse tous ensemble ?

- Parce que, justement, on ne voulait pas que vous soyez mêlée à tout ça, mon colonel.

- … Quoi ?

- Ecoutez… Depuis le début, vous portez l'entière responsabilité de toute cette histoire, et on a décidé, avec Sheppard, Hoacks, Keller et McKay, que c'était assez. Le Dédale est à deux pas d'ici, il peut débarquer avant que tout ça ne soit terminé. On n'a pas envie que tout vous retombe dessus, donc on a voulu prendre des mesures seuls, pour ne pas que vous soyez la responsable à cent pour cent, si jamais ça devait mal finir.

- Vos deux seconds seront vos air-bags, résuma Rodney.

Sam restait scotchée par la réflexion de ses subordonnés. Lorne acheva :

- Pour mettre en route une action sans vous, il fallait vous éloigner, donc McKay a coupé le courant dans votre chambre, votre réveil n'a pas sonné. Pendant que vous dormiez, on a fait arriver une vague, en avance, ce qui fait que vous ne pouvez pas être jugée responsable de la présence ici de vingt femmes…

- Que vous ayez anticipé l'horaire, d'accord, mais… pourquoi vingt ? On ne va jamais s'en sortir !

- McKay, c'est vous qui avez fait les calculs, à vous…

- Bien. Si on avait continué à faire arriver les femmes sept par sept, il aurait fallu encore réaliser six sessions d'accouchements.

- Et alors ? Ca passait ! Ca nous aurait pris environ dix heures, et le Dédale arrive dans dix heures… On l'aurait fait rester en orbite sous un prétexte quelconque et… D'accord, c'était juste mais…

- Mais les gars qui les font toutes accoucher auraient craqué avant la fin, Sam.

Elle se tut. Rodney n'avait pas tort. Il avait même entièrement raison : le fait qu'elle ait prolongé son temps de repos malgré elle prouvait à quel point elle était épuisée. Et ils n'avaient pas encore réalisé la moitié des accouchements…

- Bon, j'admets, j'avais un peu surestimé l'élément humain.

- Sans compter qu'une fois qu'elles auront toutes accouché, nous serons loin d'avoir fini, fit Lorne. Il faudra encore attendre que Neleia amène les derniers nourrissons sur la planète, que le Furling s'y transfère, qu'on détruise tous les signes de grossesses qu'il reste sur la Cité, qu'on renvoie Ford et ses hommes loin d'ici…

- En leur coupant la langue éventuellement, observa Rodney.

- Bref : le temps restait un problème, mon colonel.

- Donc vous vous êtes dit qu'en augmentant le nombre de femmes par vague, on pourrait se limiter à quatre vagues restantes, qui seront certes plus intenses à gérer, mais qui font gagner un temps précieux, déduisit Sam. Dans sept heures, ce serait fini.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent. Sam redoutait la réponse à sa prochaine question :

- Mais vous avez pensé au fait qu'elles ont _besoin_ de personnes compétentes pour les assister pendant qu'elles accouchent ?

Le militaire et le scientifique hochèrent la tête Rodney prit la parole :

- Nous avons vu cela avec Hoacks et Keller. Avec les six infirmiers, les trois hommes de Ford, Hoacks et vous, on a onze personnes compétentes qui peuvent aider. Plus Neleia et Ronon quand ils ne sont pas en train de livrer des nourrissons. A cela vous ajoutez les binômes, et les hommes qui ont déjà fait leur part de travail et qui sont prêt à faire accoucher à nouveau quelqu'un, maintenant que leur protégée est délivrée.

- Parce que vous, vous seriez prêt à retourner en salle d'accouchement, Rodney ?

- Moi, non, mais… Enfin, on a vu, il y en a trois autres qui seraient d'accord. C'est bizarre, mais c'est comme ça.

- Excusez-moi d'être cruellement pessimiste, mais… Si nous avons à nouveau une césarienne à effectuer ? Je dis « une », en imaginant le meilleur des cas…

- Et bien Hoacks et deux infirmiers pourront s'en charger, et Jennifer les aider. Vraiment, Sam, on a pensé à tout.

Sam restait cependant pensive. Lorne scrutait ses expressions.

- Vous pensez qu'on a fait de mauvais choix, mon colonel ?

- Non… Non, non, je vois que vous avez pensé à tout. C'est bien.

Les deux hommes se sentirent soulagés, mais furtivement, car la suite ne tarda pas à arriver :

- Mais… Si on se rend compte, en s'occupant des dix prochaines femmes qui attendent le tour ici, que c'est trop et qu'on ne peut pas gérer… Les dix suivantes étant déjà arrivées, ça va être délicat, non ?

Rodney ne sut pas trop quoi répondre Lorne pâlit : son Eva était dans le lot.

Sam secoua la tête :

- Oublions cela, ça va bien se passer.

Les deux hommes répétèrent sa phrase pour s'en convaincre. Sam finit par leur dire que leur plan n'avait pas l'air trop mauvais, mais qu'elle réservait sa rancune d'avoir été mise à part à Sheppard. Même si elle admettait qu'ils avaient fait cela pour son bien.

Lorne demanda la permission de se retirer, et elle l'y autorisa.

Elle changea de sujet avec Rodney, resté seul :

- Neleia est rentrée ?

- Oui, elle a amené tous les nourrissons qui sont déjà nés sur la planète.

- Très bien. Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle consulta sa montre et annonça :

- Le Dédale va arriver sur la planète que nous lui avons indiquée dans un peu plus d'une heure… Il faut qu'il y trouve une de nos équipes…

- Justement, à propos de cela…

Sam se tourna vers Rodney, qui expliqua :

- Il faut quand même ralentir le Dédale. Histoire d'être sûrs que tout soit fini en arrivant. Comme Lorne l'a dit, une fois les accouchements terminés, la partie est loin d'être finie.

- Surtout si Neleia remet une heure à amener les bébés sur « Arrivée »…

- Elle a mis moins longtemps cette fois, remarquez. C'était sans doute la mise en route qui a été longue.

- J'imagine que vous avez une solution, Rodney ?

- Oui. Demander au Dédale de rester en orbite autour d'Atlantis sous prétexte d'une infection ne fonctionnera pas : ils ont des combinaisons isolantes, des médecins, et vous connaissez Caldwell… Ils nous les enverront pour nous aider.

- Vrai. Que suggérez-vous ?

- De créer une équipe spéciale… avec une mission spéciale…

**v**

Cinq minutes plus tard, c'était l'effervescence dans le mess : pour dix des femmes, il était l'heure d'expulser des Furlings.

C'est l'instant que choisit Chuck, qui tombait décidément toujours bien, pour annoncer à Sam qu'ils recevaient une communication du SGC.

- Mais pourquoiii faut-il _toujours_ que quelque chose nous tombe dessus quand on pense qu'on est en train de tout arranger ?

- Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate, Sam ! lui lança Hoacks, qui poussait un lit. Dites, vous pouvez vous occuper d'Amélia ? Je viens de rouler sur le pied de House qui s'en occupait et…

- Non ! Je dois aller en salle des commandes.

Elle accrocha Ronon qui passait :

- Ronon. Amélia. Là-bas. Moi, salle des commandes.

Le Satédien fronça les sourcils, mais elle le dépassa et il ne lui resta plus qu'à s'approcher de la technicienne. Malgré sa douleur, elle ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant se préparer à la déplacer.

- C'est… vous qui… Vous. Moi… Infirmerie ?

Ronon afficha un air dubitatif : certes la situation était complexe, mais qu'est-ce qui les empêchait toutes de faire des phrases ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

Décidant d'adopter le nouveau langage du coin, il demanda :

- Binôme ?

- Ici, fit un petit technicien aussi vert que les bandes de sa veste, qui restait les bras ballants à côté du lit.

- Venez.

Au moment de pousser le lit, Ronon aperçut Amelia pousser un immense soupir, apparemment paniquée. Il la rassura :

- Ca s'est bien passé pour tout le monde jusque là, ça se passera bien pour vous, respirez bien et ça va aller.

Elle hocha la tête, terriblement rouge. Derrière lui, Ronon entendit la voix d'une autre femme, déjà accouchée, expliquer :

- C'est pas ça. Vous lui faites beaucoup d'effet depuis qu'elle vous connaît, mais elle n'a jamais osé vous le dire. Alors avoir son premier tête à tête avec vous dans ces conditions, ça ne la met pas particulièrement à l'aise.

Ronon plus que surpris jeta un coup d'œil à Banks qui piqua un fard terrible après que leurs regards se soient croisés. Un peu prit au dépourvu, il décida :

- Bon, je vous amène jusqu'à l'infirmerie au moins…

- Oui… Oui ce sera parfait, fit Amelia qui souffrait de plus en plus et qui voulait changer de sujet.

- Ensuite… Je peux rester si vous voulez. Sinon, je ne serai pas loin.

Elle le remercia des yeux et se laissa guider.

**v**

Sam surgit en courant dans la salle des commandes. Face à Chuck, l'écran de communication affichait le visage du général O'Neill. Elle soupira de soulagement et s'assied pour lui parler.

- Jack ?

_- « Carter ? »_

- Excusez-moi de ce contretemps. Il n'était pas prévu que le SGC nous contacte aujourd'hui…

- _« Je sais. Mais je passais dans le coin, et j'aurais voulu parler à Caldwell. »_

Malin, de demander ainsi si le Dédale était dans leurs pattes.

- Caldwell n'est pas encore ici, mon général. Nous avons dû envoyer le Dédale chercher des hommes sur une autre planète : ils n'ont plus accès à la Porte pour revenir.

-_ « Oh. Rien de grave, j'espère ? »_

Elle assura que non. Il allait absolument falloir écrire un faux rapport de mission, et ne pas oublier de l'envoyer au SGC.

- _« Bon, tant pis… Sinon, je me suis rendu compte qu'aujourd'hui, c'était les quarante-sept ans du professeur… »_

Elle le vit froncer des sourcils et regarder discrètement sur un post-it.

- _« … le professeur Chisato Yamafuri. Et quarante-sept ans, c'est important. C'est l'âge auquel j'ai eu mon premier break neuf. »_

- … Il n'y a pas besoin de voiture, sur Atlantis, mon général…

_- « Je sais. Il n'empêche qu'il aimerait peut-être bien en avoir une. »_

- Le professeur Yamafuri est une femme…

_- « Exact. Je le savais. Mais elle aimerait peut-être bien… »_

Sam le vit baisser les yeux pour regarder au-dehors de l'écran. Quelques secondes plus tard, un message crypté apparaissait sur l'écran de Chuck :

« Je sais que c'est pour aujourd'hui. Avez-vous besoin d'aide ? Il est toujours temps d'avertir le SGC. »

Sam releva la tête et croisa le regard de son supérieur, interrogatif. Cher Jack, il voulait lui montrer qu'il pouvait voler à son secours, mais sans la mettre en péril. Elle se décida :

- Vous avez un peu de retard, mon général. Décalage horaire. L'anniversaire de Yamafuri était hier.

- _« Oh… »_

- Mais… La fête va se poursuivre aujourd'hui.

- _« Encore un truc de Japonais. »_

Elle sourit. Un nouveau message s'afficha :

« Donc vous gérez ? Pas besoin de secours ? »

Elle le regarda avec assurance :

- Oui, mon général.

- _« Parfait… Sinon vous, ça va ? »_

- Très bien, oui. Bien. Enfin…

Il allait bien falloir, à un moment où à un autre, formuler un énorme mensonge au SGC, pour justifier que 80 femmes se retrouvent alitées en même temps. C'était maintenant.

- En fait… Moi je vais bien, mais on ne peut pas en dire autant de toute l'expédition : apparemment, il y a un début d'épidémie de grippe pégasienne qui s'est déclarée ici.

- _« Oh… Vraiment ? »_

- Pour le moment, le docteur Keller la gère bien, même si les symptômes à traiter… ne sont pas courants.

- _« Il y a beaucoup de personnes touchées ? »_

- Heu, une trentaine pour le moment. Le… hasard veut que ce ne soient que des femmes. J'espère que Keller et moi seront épargnées, fit-elle en riant un peu maladroitement.

La voix de Landry la glaça : elle ignorait qu'il écoutait :

- _« Que dites-vous, Carter ? Il y a une épidémie ? »_

- Rien d'affolant pour le moment, mon général, c'est pourquoi nous ne vous avions pas contacté. Nous sommes dans la même situation que lors de la gastro-entérite de décembre dernier…

- _« Est-ce pour cette raison que nous avons eu autant de mal à vous contacter ? »_

Carter fronça les sourcils. Landry lui expliqua qu'ils avaient eu du mal à les joindre, et elle comprit que l'ouverture de la Porte vers la planète de Chaya avait empêché le contact entre les deux galaxies. Elle en tira profit pour étayer un mensonge :

- Oh, nous avons des hommes qui sont bloqués sur une planète, nous avons discuté longtemps avec eux à travers le vortex pour trouver une solution. Finalement, c'est le Dédale qui va aller les chercher. Il est sur le chemin.

- _« Beaucoup de choses en même temps, donc ? »_

- Oh oui, beaucoup de choses en même temps… Mais on va gérer.

_- « Bien, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler. »_

- Je le ferai.

- _« Je vous repasse O'Neill. Il avait tellement hâte de vous parler qu'il a un peu profité de son grade pour ouvrir la Porte vers Atlantis. »_

_- « Hé ! C'est l'anniversaire de Kuyafuri quand même ! »_

_- « Et aussi celui de votre rencontre avec Carter, O'Neill, je l'avais compris… »_

Sam et Jack échangèrent un regard interdit à travers leurs écrans respectifs. Ils n'avaient pas réalisé. D'autres qu'eux se chargeaient de fantasmer sur leur potentielle relation.

- _« Bon, ben… Sam, je vous laisse alors. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dérangée… »_

- Pas du tout… A bientôt... Merci de vous inquiéter pour moi.

Le vortex se coupa sur l'image d'O'Neill, la saluant de la main. Elle se donna quelques secondes pour tenter de ralentir les battements de son cœur. Puis elle consulta sa montre, et fila en appelant à l'oreillette :

- Radek, Ronon, Parrish ? Rejoignez-moi au mess tout de suite, je vous prie.

**v**

Deux minutes plus tard, elle improvisait un briefing dans le couloir qui menait au mess, assise sur une table qui avait été poussée là. Devant elle se trouvaient Rodney, Radek, Parrish, un Lorne impatient, et Ronon, qui, au sortir de l'infirmerie, avait oublié de retirer sa charlotte de son imposante chevelure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'étais en train d'aider quelqu'un, il faut vite que j'y retourne, on a besoin de moi là-bas…

- Doucement Conan. On a une mission qui est plus dans vos cordes, annonça Rodney.

- Pour nous aussi ? fit Parrish un peu perdu.

- Oui, et vous, je vous assure que vous n'y couperez pas ! Lâcheur de femme enceinte !

- Rodney, du calme, c'est peut-être votre idée, mais c'est moi qui suis censée diriger ce briefing.

- Pardon, Sam.

Les quatre autres la regardèrent avec intérêt, attendant la suite. Elle expliqua :

- Il nous faut monter une équipe pour aller sur C7-Z744. J'y ai envoyé le Dédale pour l'éloigner, en prétextant qu'une équipe était bloquée sur cette planète. Il faut bien qu'il trouve quelqu'un quand il va arriver là-bas, dans un peu moins de deux heures.

- C'était pas l'équipe de Jameson qui était censée faire ça ? demanda Lorne.

- Si, mais Jameson est sur Athos, à rechercher des traces des Athosiens.

- Il peut revenir, il y a une deuxième équipe sur place…

- En fait… Nous avons besoin de personnes un peu plus qualifiées que les hommes de Jameson…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, avant de prononcer :

- Il va falloir saboter le Dédale.

* * *

_**On n'est plus à un truc tordu prêt, hein ?**_

_- Il y a au moins vingt femmes qui attendent d'accoucher dans cette pièce ! Que se passe-t-il ? On était censés les faire passer sept par sept ! Je me réveille en retard, et j'apprends qu'il y a eu « quelques petits changements » pendant mon sommeil…_


	47. Chapter 47

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Les vacances ont été productives, j'ai pris un peu d'avance. Donc la suite maintenant !**_

_**Dédicace spéciale à Chromo, cette fois…**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Il va falloir saboter le Dédale._

Seul Rodney sourit à cette phrase, puisque c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée de ce plan tordu. Les autres regardèrent Sam de travers.

- Quoi ?

- Le Dédale va venir vous chercher là-bas, mais une fois à bord, il faudra que vous vous débrouilliez pour le faire tomber en panne. Pas longtemps, juste une heure ou deux. Si ça peut tendre vers cinq, ce serait parfait !

- Mais… fit Radek.

- Du calme ! Nous vous avons choisi car vous êtes les plus compétents. Radek, vous connaissez bien le vaisseau, vous saurez où frapper pour l'immobiliser, et Caldwell qui plus est fera probablement appel à vous pour réparer la panne ! C'est parfait !

- Mais je dois aller accompagner Leia et les nourrissons sur sa planète !

- Ce sera quelqu'un d'autre.

- Pourquoi Rodney n'y va pas ?

- Parce que vous n'aviez qu'à avoir l'idée à ma place, mon vieux. Et je ne suis pas resté tranquillement sur la Cité pendant que les autres chapeautaient les femmes sur P4G669, il est temps que vous vous bougiez un peu, vous aussi !

- Oh, c'est facile, vous ne vous êtes pas mis en danger, quand vous y étiez !

- Allez savoir !

Carter calma les deux hommes en continuant à expliquer :

- Si le sabotage devait être découvert, nous pourrons prétendre à une sorte de… possession de votre part par une entité inconnue.

- Quelle entité ? demanda Lorne. Un Furling ?

Rodney prit la parole :

- Parrish, expert en plantes pégasiennes, va ramener sur le Dédale une sorte de ravissant figuier nain qu'il va dire avoir trouvé sur la planète. Il suffira de prétexter que vous êtes l'emprise de ce truc.

- C'est complètement impossible ! fit Parrish.

- On va dire que si. Caldwell n'y connait rien en plantes.

- Mais…

- Il faut bien vous trouver un rôle Parrish ! Figurez-vous d'ailleurs qu'on a décidé de monter une expédition sur cette planète à votre demande.

- Je n'ai rien demandé !

- Pour Caldwell, si.

Carter trouva Rodney un peu dur avec le petit botaniste, qui après tout n'avait fait qu'avoir peur d'aider Katie à accoucher. Mais il fallait bien envoyer quelqu'un là-bas…

- Si vous voulez, je peux dire que c'est moi qui ai saboté.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ronon. Il était très sérieux.

- Si cela peut aider à mener à bien les accouchements…

- Ronon, vous n'êtes pas obligé de mettre en péril la confiance que le SGC vous accorde de façon aussi radicale ! contesta Carter.

- C'est pas pour ça que vous m'envoyez là-bas ? Pour réparer la mort du petit Furling ?

- Mais… non ! C'est…

Sam soupira :

- Nous vous éloignons en effet pour mettre Leia et le Furling plus à l'aise, mais surtout parce que vous êtes le plus efficace d'entre tous pour protéger les hommes qui seront là-bas si un problème survenait avant la venue du Dédale.

- … Vrai ?

- Vrai. Nous avons confiance en vous, ce geste malheureux ne remet pas en cause pour notre partenariat avec vous…

- Après, si on se fait prendre et que vous voulez porter le chapeau, libre à v…

- Radek.

- On se fera pas prendre, d'accord.

- Sinon, pensez à la plante.

- Idée stupide, Rodney.

- Je vous ai pas demandé de commenter, Zelenka. On fait avec ce qu'on a.

Et ça n'enchantait pas Parrish.

- C'est pas une planète désertique au moins ? grommela Radek.

- Non, soupira Lorne. C'est une île où il y a de la jungle. La Porte se trouve dans l'eau, à dix mètres de la plage et trois de profondeur.

- Vous voulez nous noyer ?

Carter fronça les sourcils en regardant Zelenka :

- Ce n'est pas si loin, si nous voulons que Caldwell croie que la Porte est ensevelie à cause d'un séisme, il ne faut pas qu'elle soit visible, donc sous l'eau c'est parfait… Vous savez nager, Radek, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence du Tchèque fut éloquent et les autres le regardèrent ébahis. Rodney s'écria :

- Et vous vivez depuis trois ans dans une Cité sur l'océan !

- Et bien je trouve que j'ai beaucoup de mérite, d'accord ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, les autres vous aideront.

- Justement, mon colonel, fit Lorne… Qui… qui comptez-vous mettre comme quatrième membre de l'équipe ?

Il avait encore quelques illusions Carter les brisa en lui disant avec évidence :

- Et bien… Vous !

Il la regarda un moment, avant d'objecter, sûr de lui :

- Non, pas moi.

- … Pardon ? Major !

Il se redressa, commençant à s'emporter malgré le calme de Sam :

- Non, pas moi. Je reste sur la Cité. Depuis le début je me charge de tout le sale boulot apporté par cette histoire, je n'ai rien dit jusque là mais cette fois non ! Je reste !

- Lorne, nous avons besoin d'un gradé ! C'est à lui que Caldwell confiera ses inquiétudes lorsque le Dédale tombera en panne ! fit Rodney.

- Ne craignez pas pour votre carrière, ajouta Sam, je…

- Mais non ! La femme que j'aime est dans la pièce à côté, à deux doigts d'accoucher, je lui ai promis que je serai avec elle jusqu'au bout, et je compte bien tenir parole ! Depuis des mois je gère trente-six mille choses à la fois sur cette planète, je n'ai pas réussi à passer plus de cinq heures de suite avec elle, je n'ai rien dit, j'ai obéis, fait mon travail, et maintenant qu'elle se retrouve au moment le plus délicat de sa grossesse, il faudrait que je continue à me plier aux ordres gentiment, alors qu'elle compte sur moi ?

- Lorne…

- Non mon colonel, mettez-moi aux arrêts si vous voulez, faites-moi passer par la cour martiale pour désobéissance si ça vous chante, mais je vous jure que je ne quitterai pas Atlantis maintenant !

La véhémence du major, d'habitude si calme, laissa les autres bouches béées. L'officier respira un bon coup pour se calmer et dit simplement :

- Laissez-moi juste le temps de l'assister pendant son accouchement.

- Lorne… Il fallait me le dire.

Le ton de Carter était doux, et le désarçonna. Il se sentit soudain très bête. Elle expliqua :

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui tenait autant pour vous ici.

Ce fut presque timidement qu'il répondit :

- … C'est-à-dire qu'avec cette histoire de champ de force, on n'a pas beaucoup été sur la Cité, ces derniers temps.

- Je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour vous remplacer… Tenez, le capitaine Watters, qui sert normalement sur le Dédale mais qui était resté ici la dernière fois comme remplaçant… Caldwell le tient en bonne estime.

- Ca ne va peut-être pas durer…, observa Rodney.

- Il sera parfait.

Lorne se sentait penaud, mais soulagé.

- Merci, mon colonel.

- C'est moi qui vous en ai sans doute trop demandé… Et puis, comment vouliez-vous que je vous envoie en cour martiale ! Quel motif aurais-je invoqué ? Refus de saboter le Dédale pour cause d'assistance à accouchement Furling ?

Lorne sourit, apaisé.

- Bien, je vais aller parler à Watters, décida Sam. Lorne, retournez auprès d'elle, je ne vous demande plus rien jusqu'à ce soir. Rodney, vous pouvez y aller aussi. Les autres, allez vous préparer, pensez à prendre des combinaisons de plongée. Evidemment, vous les abandonnerez là-bas.

- Je peux quand même finir ce que j'étais en train de faire en salle d'accouchement ?

- Oui, Ronon, mais vite.

Il fila.

- Et pour accompagner Leia sur sa planète ? fit Radek. Si Ronon et moi n'y sommes plus, elle sera seule avec Malone, et ce n'est pas vraiment indiqué.

- J'irai, fit Rodney.

- Vous ne sortirez pas du Jumper, vous savez ?

- Etre à deux pas d'une merveille de technologie sans pouvoir y jeter un coup d'œil, ça va me frustreeer…

- On trouvera un militaire pour compléter l'équipe, fit Sam. Allez, nous avons encore du pain sur la planche.

**v**

Les heures qui suivirent passèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Les dix accouchements se déroulèrent idéalement, et cela rassura l'équipe quant aux dix suivants, et à tous ceux qui allaient suivre à cette cadence. Neleia repartit sur sa planète, les bras chargés de bébés, avec un Rodney finalement grognon devant son refus qu'il sorte. Il détourna sa frustration sur Malone, et les deux ronchons passèrent leur temps à se lancer des piques, pour le plus grand soulagement de Neleia qui pouvait agir tranquille, ces deux là étant occupés. Le dernier membre de la nouvelle équipe, un jeune lieutenant qui sortait de West Point, resta timide devant la folie de la situation. Et c'était bien tout ce qu'on lui demandait.

Sur la planète de Chaya, Sheppard continuait à faire passer des vagues de dizaine de femmes, en se disant que tout ceci serait bientôt fini. Ford était plutôt heureux de voir la fin se profiler : il savait qu'avec elle sonnerait l'heure de sa libération.

Ronon, Radek, Parrish et Watters avaient enfilé leurs combinaisons, et s'étaient rendus sur la planète où Caldwell allait venir les trouver. Il avait fallu un peu guider Radek dans sa progression en eaux littorales, mais tous étaient arrivés à bon port, y compris le figuier nain qu'ils avaient fait venir d'Atlantis grâce à un procédé complexe de ballons et de toile étanche. Ils avaient enfoui leurs combinaisons dans le sable, s'étaient habillés de leurs tenues de combat, et avaient longé la plage pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la Porte. Moins d'une heure plus tard, Caldwell les appelait, puis les téléportait à bord. Il obligea tout le monde à passer par l'infirmerie, pour s'assurer que « le séisme n'avait provoqué aucun dommage chez eux. » Il eut tout de même le temps de glisser à Watters qu'il lui semblait que Parrish ait été un peu secoué, vu l'attachement du botaniste envers sa plante. Watters avait gentiment opiné : cette remarque allait pouvoir leur être profitable.

**v**

- Zut je crois que j'ai entaillé le petit Furling en découpant le placenta…

- Hoacks !

- Maaais, c'est la première fois que ça arrive sur trente que je fais ! … Bon, la deuxième, c'est vrai.

- C'est pas grave doc : si c'est vous, Leia ne dira rien.

- … Quoi ?

**v**

- Vous êtes le type le plus borné que j'ai jamais vu !

- Et vous le militaire le plus antipathique que j'ai jamais rencontré !

- Mais puisque je vous dis qu'elle nous manipule !

- Malone, si vous aviez été un minimum plus sympathique, peut-être qu'elle nous aurait laissé entrer dans son vaisseau, imbécile !

- Quoi ? Et c'est le docteur McKay qui parle de sympathie ?

- J'ai travaillé un peu avec elle, je vous signale, et même je me suis investi dans cette histoire d'accouchements, et…

- Lieutenant ? Ils se disputent toujours ?

- Oui, mademoiselle Leia…

- Parfait, je suis tranquille. Je prends les bébés avec moi, à tout à l'heure.

- Ca vous dérange si je fais un bout de chemin avec vous ? Pas pour voir le vaisseau, juste pour profiter un peu du silence...

**v**

- Pfff, pfff, pfff, pfff…

- Le troisième arrive, mademoiselle, c'est bientôt fini.

- Par _pitié_, celui-là, ne me le montrez pas.

**v**

- Non, je veux pas.

- Zelenka, c'est pas le moment de se dégonfler !

- Je vais… Je vais plutôt proposer une partie d'échec à Caldwell, avec pari à la clé : si je gagne, il arrête son vaisseau… Et voilà !

- Vous avez raison, c'est encore moins louche.

- Watters, comprenez-moi…

- Zelenka, tout va bien se passer. J'ai _vraiment _l'habitude d'embrouiller Caldwell, il a toute confiance en moi : il a fait ses classes avec mon oncle. Et il a sans doute tort, car je ne suis pas mon oncle.

- Ooh…

- Dites, vous savez où ils ont mis mon figuier ?

**v**

- Poussez !

- MAIS JE NE FAIS QUE CA !

- _Et daaaans la collineu rougeuuu la teeeerre continue à brilleeeer. La sphèèèère qui imite uneu…_

_- _DEUX-SIX, JE VOUS AVAIS PREVENU ! House ! Apportez-moi du sparadrap !

- Tout de suite colonel !

**v**

- Mon colonel ! Il y a des souris dans l'entrepôt où on garde les petits !

- Des _souris _?

- Oui. C'est pas trop grave, Leia trouve ça « mignon », elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que ce n'est pas vraiment normal. Mais pour les petits…

- Sergent. Des _souris._

- Ben… Oui : il y a de la nourriture normalement, dans cette salle, alors c'est logique que…

- Logique que des animaux se retrouvent en liberté sur une Cité au beau milieu de l'océan ?

- Heu…

- Sheppard m'avait assuré que vous aviez arrêté les courses de cobayes, c'est pas possible, je ne peux faire confiance à personne !

- Pour sa défense, la dernière, c'est le colonel O'Neill qui l'a initiée.

**v**

- Félicitation ! C'est un Furling !

- La ferme, Modragor. Ca fait seize fois que vous nous la faites, celle-là.

**v**

- Il n'en reste plus que dix. On repartira sur Atlantis avec elles.

- Avouez, Sheppard, que ça ne vous arrange pas. Vous étiez bien plus tranquille ici, et vous avez peur que Carter vous implique dans les accouchements.

- Nan, mais ils ne vont pas coller quelqu'un d'inexpérimenté pour finir la série !

- Sauf s'ils sont trop fatigués.

- … Dans ce cas, Ford, vous tomberez avec moi.

**v**

- Ca va mieux ?

- Je me sens… vidée. Dans mon corps et dans ma tête…

- C'est fini, maintenant, Eva. Repose-toi, tout va bien.

- J'ai du mal à… oublier les cris. L'image de ces petits corps décharnés… Les sifflements… L'angoisse…

- … Il faudra du temps. Pour tout le monde, je pense.

- … Reste à côté de moi, Evan.

- Je ne te lâche pas.

**v**

Sheppard débarqua sur Atlantis pour trouver la Cité en pleine effervescence. Le fait qu'il arrive avec les dernières femmes et qu'elles perdent les eaux sitôt sorties du vortex y était pour quelque chose.

Il avait beau savoir que ça allait se produire, il n'en était pas moins impressionné. Les infirmiers les prirent en charge rapidement, et il eut à peine le temps de se rendre compte que l'un des hommes de Ford, qui aidait, avait trois couches de sparadrap sur la bouche. Il se retrouva face à sa supérieure échevelée, qui le salua.

- Tout se passe bien, mon colonel ?

- Parfait. Tout le monde est épuisé, c'est le délire dans l'infirmerie, mais c'est parfait. Je pensais que Biro serait un peu remise pour nous aider, mais elle est vraiment KO.

Il fit la moue, et elle n'en tint pas compte :

- Je vous laisse remettre Ford en cellule.

- Bien sûr.

- Je vous enguirlanderai pour avoir fait venir les femmes par groupe de dix plus tard.

- Hem, je file vers les prisons.

**v**

- Ca y est, il l'a fait ?

- Oui, répondit Ronon à Watters.

- Personne ne vous a vus ?

- Non.

Watters hocha la tête, satisfait. Les quatre Atlantes tenaient conciliabule dans un couloir du Dédale les deux scientifiques du groupe n'en menaient pas large.

- Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que…

- Arrêtez de trembler, Zelenka, ça va paraître suspect !

- Pourquoi on n'est pas arrêtés ? Les moteurs fonctionnent toujours…, remarqua Parrish.

- C'est normal : je ne les ai pas coupés.

Zelenka s'attira des regards de travers :

- Quoi ? Mais vous avez fait quoi, ces dernières quinze minutes ? Pourquoi on vous couvrait ?

- Pour que j'augmente le chauffage.

- Mais… Vous avez bien compris votre mission, docteur Zelenka ?

- Mais oui ! J'y ai réfléchi, figurez-vous : la salle des machines est sous surveillance permanente : des gardes et des caméras, Caldwell est paranoïaque.

- Comme si des Terriens allaient saboter son vaisseau, se moqua Ronon.

Après un froncement de sourcils, Watters reprit la parole :

- Je le sais bien, que tout est sous surveillance : normalement je sers sur ce vaisseau je vous signale. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai distrait les gardes, vous étiez censé gérer les caméras et…

- … et dès qu'on aurait cherché l'origine de la panne, il aurait été évident qu'il s'agissait d'un sabotage. Non, c'est pour ça que j'ai préféré augmenter le chauffage. C'est dans un système qui n'est pas du tout surveillé.

Watters restait dubitatif, tout comme Parrish, qui oscillait entre avouer son incompréhension ou partir loin de ce groupe de fous en hurlant. Ronon, lui, secoua son haut de vêtement, notant bien que l'atmosphère avait gagné quelques degrés.

- Zelenka…

- Attendez une demi-heure, vous allez voir.

Watters sembla hésiter. Il conclut :

- Une demi-heure, hein. Sinon on lance le plan « figuier » et on vous envoie couper les moteurs.

**v**

Une demi-heure plus tard, le petit Slave était devant le commandant du Dédale, Watters à ses côtés. Tous trois suaient à grosses gouttes, et les militaires faisaient tout pour avoir l'air de ne pas en être affectés.

- Mes hommes sont en train de chercher d'où vient la panne de climatisation, docteur Zelenka. Tant que la chaleur est supportable, nous continuons vers Atlantis.

- Vous n'y êtes pas, colonel. D'après ce que je pense, il est possible que cette brutale augmentation de chaleur soit due à une déperdition dans la gestion du surplus calorifique des moteurs.

- … Vous voulez dire… ?

- Que les réacteurs refroidissent mal. La chaleur accumulée revient dans le vaisseau, au lieu d'être compensée par les refroidisseurs.

- Continuez.

- Donc les moteurs risquent d'être en surchauffe. Et là…

- Risque d'explosion.

- Voilà.

Calwell sembla hésiter. Watters, impressionné par ce que Radek venait de dire, regarda son supérieur avec un sérieux terrible :

- Mon colonel. Il y a près d'une centaine de personnes à bord. Atlantis a beau ne plus être qu'à quelques heures d'ici, leur faire prendre un tel risque… Certes, nous serons vulnérables, mais il suffit de bien surveiller les radars pour s'assurer qu'aucun vaisseau n'approche.

Watters était très bon comédien.

- Je partage votre avis, lieutenant. Docteur Zelenka, puis-je vous demander de venir aider mon équipe à identifier le problème, et à le résoudre ?

- Bien sûr.

Et l'officier supérieur du vaisseau s'éclipsa pour aller rassurer ses ouailles, et rappeler l'interdiction de se balader torse nu dans les couloirs. Le lieutenant se pencha vers le scientifique :

- Ils ne risquent pas de se rendre compte que c'est simplement le chauffage qui a augmenté ?

- Non : non seulement j'ai poussé à fond le système de secours et pas le principal, mais en plus je l'ai piraté pour qu'il affiche des taux tout à fait normaux.

- Dans ce cas : n'écoutez plus McKay : vous êtes un génie.

**v**

- Poussez ! Allez ! Un petit effort, ça y est presque !

- Je fais ce que je peux !

- C'est le dernier, après c'est fini, allez !

La rousse se tendit à l'extrême en retenant son souffle, et ses joues prirent la même teinte que ses cheveux.

- Haa !

- Voilàà !

L'infirmier House accueillit dans ses mains le placenta rougi contenant le dernier-né de la race régénérée, tandis que Sam félicitait la mère porteuse épuisée. Les quelques infirmiers et aide-soignants qui avaient les mains libres applaudirent : c'était fini. Ils en étaient euphoriques.

Carter laissa quelques minutes passer, le temps que tout le monde exulte, avant de ramener l'ordre :

- Allez, il reste encore beaucoup à faire. Que les infirmiers s'occupent des femmes, les autres amènent les Furlings dans l'entrepôt. Deux-Six, Modragor, Maheuri : un grand merci pour votre aide, mais je suis contrainte de vous remettre en cellule. Je vous accorde un passage dans une salle de bains avant.

- Une salle de quoi ?

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Mmmmmh ?

Sam préféra faire mine de ne pas avoir entendu leurs trois remarques, et renvoya tout le monde au travail. Neleia était déjà devant son ordinateur, à discuter avec le Furling : concentrée jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas participé à la liesse générale et avait filé lui rendre compte des derniers évènements, et envisager l'ultime transport des bébés. La partie était loin d'être finie, Sam s'en rendit compte lorsque son regard se posa sur la jeune fille, manches encore rougies par le sang, qui pianotait devant son écran.

Tandis que tout le monde reprenait ses activités, la dirigeante sortit de l'infirmerie, pour faire une annonce générale.

**v**

- _« Avis à tous : le dernier accouchement vient de se terminer. Un grand merci pour votre mobilisation. Je rappelle à tous les binômes qu'ils doivent continuer à veiller sur leur partenaire, et que toutes les preuves des grossesses et accouchements devront avoir été déposées en salle des commandes dans une heure. »_

Dans ladite salle, Sheppard jetait justement un énorme tas de vêtements à côté de la Porte. Rodney balança par-dessus une douzaine de robes immenses.

- Elles ont fini. Vous allez avoir le droit de retourner sur la planète Arrivée, Rodney, pour un dernier convoyage plein de frustrations...

- C'est pas pour tout de suite : il faut que l'esprit du Furling se transfère dans un MALP qu'on a modifié : il part avec eux. Je me demande bien comment il va sortir de là une fois là-bas.

- Ouf, il va enfin quitter la Cité…

- Il nous aura bien fait suer.

Sheppard sembla pensif :

- Ca va faire bizarre, sans lui…

- Ne me dites pas qu'il va vous manquer ?

John haussa les épaules.

- _« Colonel Sheppard ? »_

_-_ Mon colonel ?

- « _Il est temps de brûler les 200 placentas dans l'incinérateur. Je vous charge de cette opération. »_

- … Je savais bien qu'elle continuait à m'en vouloir…

* * *

_**Mais tout est loin d'être réglé, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**Un grand merci à Miyu pour son idée de ne pas faire un sabotage traditionnel !**_


	48. Chapter 48

**_Wahou ! Trois chapitres en trois semaines, sans rire, ce n'était pas arrivé depuis quand ? Un an ?_**

**_Merci à tous les revieweurs et lecteurs, mes stats me disent que finalement, il y en a quand même qui suivent régulièrement, en silence... Ca me rassure un peu !_**

**_Pour ce qui "parlent" : bravo spécial à Rafikis, qui découvre cette fic maintenant et qui a eu le courage et la patience de tout lire !_**

**_Et maintenant, la suite..._**

**_

* * *

_**Dans le Dédale, le personnel souffrait. Caldwell n'avait pu résister à la pression de la foule : il avait autorisé le short et le marcel. Certains avaient abusé en passant au maillot de bain, mais il avait préféré fermer les yeux plutôt que d'avoir à formuler l'ordre : « soldat, remettez votre pantalon. » Il leur demandait juste de ne pas avoir à les croiser dans les couloirs aucun risque : la plupart se trouvaient devant les frigos des cuisines, ouverts en grand.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la salle des machines, Watters interrogeait Zelenka, tout en évitant les packs d'eau qui avaient été posés à même le sol, à disposition de tous :

- Ca avance comment ?

- Comme vous allez retourner servir sur le Dédale dès la semaine prochaine, ça ne va pas vous rassurer mais je vais quand même vous le dire : vos ingénieurs et techniciens sont des incompétents finis en matière de diagnostic de vaisseau.

- Super ! Ca veut dire qu'on reste immobilisés ?

- Tant qu'ils persisteront à croire qu'enclencher l'hyperespace entraînera notre explosion, oui. Bon, pour leur défense, c'est un peu moi qui leur ai mis cette idée dans la tête.

- Vous pourriez quand même essayer de baisser de quelques degrés ? Caldwell est à deux doigts de chercher la planète viable la plus proche pour qu'on puisse y prendre l'air, quitte à risquer l'explosion sur le trajet. Le pire, c'est que l'équipage est partant.

- Ce serait parfait, non ? On perdrait encore du temps.

- Moui, mais ce serait quand même plus simple de baisser un peu la température. En plus, Caldwell n'arrête pas de s'enfermer dans la chambre froide…

- Lieutenant ! Docteur Zelenka ! Venez vite !

Les deux hommes se retournèrent, un peu inquiets de voir Parrish courir vers eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Le figuier… Le climat tropical a des effets sur lui hallucinants ! Il a poussé d'un moins vingt centimètres depuis le début de la panne, et ses feuilles sont devenues roses ! C'est incroyable !

Watters hésita avant de s'assurer :

- … Ronon ne devait pas vous surveiller ?

- Il m'a dit qu'il n'en pouvait plus, informa le botaniste. Je suppose qu'il avait trop chaud.

- Sans doute, sans doute.

**v**

Carter faisait une rapide mise au point avec Sheppard, Teyla et Rodney. Tous les vêtements de grossesse, les signes de manipulation Furling ou autres souvenirs du champ de force au temps accéléré avaient été chargés dans des Jumpers le lieutenant-colonel s'apprêtait à décoller avec eux pour les larguer sur une planète hostile, dans un lac de lave, où personne n'irait jamais les chercher.

- On a tout passé au peigne fin, normalement il ne reste plus rien, informa John. Désolé Teyla, vous n'allez pas pouvoir récupérer certaines des robes faites maison que vous trouviez superbes pour la fin de votre grossesse…

- Tant pis.

- Mais on a quand même gardé les uniformes d'Atlantis grandes tailles qu'on avait commandé au SGC, histoire qu'ils ne s'étonnent pas qu'ils aient disparu.

- Bien…

- Des nouvelles du Dédale ? demanda Teyla.

L'Athosienne faisait un effort terrible pour s'intéresser au sort d'Atlantis, alors que l'absence de nouvelles des Athosiens la taraudait. L'équipe de recherche était rentrée bredouille, et elle craignait le pire.

- Caldwell m'a appelé il y a un quart d'heure. Zelenka semble avoir fait son travail à merveille : ils sont immobilisés en plein espace pour un problème de surchauffe de réacteurs. J'ai dit à Caldwell qu'ils pouvaient prendre leur temps pour le régler, mais lui ai quand même signalé qu'une épidémie s'était déclenchée sur Atlantis… Quand il débarquera, toutes les femmes seront encore alitées, il faut rendre ça crédible.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Rodney avait juste l'air un peu renfrogné d'entendre Carter dire du bien de Radek. Elle poursuivit :

- Nous sommes dans les temps : il est 20 heures, nous allons pouvoir tranquillement déposer les derniers nourrissons sur Arrivée… Tout va pour le mieux…

- Tout n'est pas parfait, pourtant.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Rodney. Il expliqua :

- Jennifer n'est pas en très grande forme… C'est quand même notre médecin en chef, se défendit-il, pour justifier son inquiétude.

- Pas en très grande forme… physique, vous voulez dire ? demanda John.

- Plutôt mentale.

- Baby blues ?

Rodney haussa les épaules. Teyla intervint :

- Elle n'est pas la seule… L'expérience a été éprouvante, en accouchant, elles ont vu ce qu'elles ont porté dans leurs corps pendant tous ces mois, pris conscience du sacrifice qu'elles ont fait… Elles n'en tirent finalement aucun bénéfice personnel, aucun élément positif pour elles. Je me mets à leur place, fit-elle en caressant son ventre rond. Ca a été beaucoup d'effort, beaucoup de mensonges, une transformation de leurs corps pour finalement donner naissance à des êtres… peu affectueux, et même horribles à regarder.

- Elles se rendent compte qu'elles ont été des sortes de… rats de laboratoire, résuma Rodney. - Et elles ne pourront jamais en parler à personne, murmura Carter. Pire : elles devront mentir avec aplomb et prétendre que tout va bien.

- Sans compter que le contrôle Furling va disparaître complètement, ajouta Rodney. Elles sont loin d'être aussi enthousiastes que lorsqu'elles ont dû accepter leurs grossesses.

Tous soupirèrent : si au niveau logistique tout allait pouvoir passer, au niveau humain c'était autre chose. Et c'était bien le plus important.

- Nous n'y avions pas forcément pensé, pris dans l'action et sous influence, mais nous nous trouvons face à une réalité de taille : près de la moitié de notre expédition est dans un état psychologique extrêmement fragile. Et nous disposons de très peu de moyens pour les aider.

Après la tirade de Sam, il y eut un silence. John finit par dire, dépité :

- Hoacks va avoir du travail…

- Et ça ne suffira certainement pas, remarqua Teyla.

**v**

Le psychiatre en question était à des années-lumière de songer à ses futures patientes. Il surfait sur la vague de l'euphorie qui avait suivi la fin du dernier accouchement ses nerfs se relâchaient peu à peu, la fatigue était tombée sur ses muscles comme une masse, mais son cerveau bouillonnait d'informations qui le maintenaient dans un état de surexcitation terrible : les accouchements s'étaient tous bien passés, les femmes étaient en bonne santé, les Furlings étaient tous vivants, le Dédale et le SGC restaient dans l'ignorance… Bon sang, il était fou d'avoir accepté d'être envoyé ici, mais ce qu'il y vivait était tellement… ahurissant ! Le mot « folie » prenait un tout autre sens sur Atlantis.

Les infirmiers étaient en train de visiter les femmes qui avaient déjà accouché au mess, Teyla et Carter étaient parties, les hommes de Ford aussi : il restait seul dans l'infirmerie. Après avoir sommairement rangé ce qu'il pouvait, il poussa un grand soupir de satisfaction, et se dit qu'il pouvait s'accorder le temps de faire une sommaire toilette et de se changer, enfin. Puis il passerait par le mess, évaluer le moral de ses patientes.

En sortant de l'infirmerie pour se rendre au petit bloc sanitaire adjacent, son regard tomba sur l'ordinateur esseulé de Neleia. Deux petits gants retournés traînaient à côté. Il sourit malgré lui et poussa la porte de la petite salle de bain.

La jeune femme était là, devant l'un des deux lavabos, ses mains inertes sous le robinet qui déversait son eau sans tarir. Légèrement avachie, elle semblait lasse, le visage fermé, sans un sourire, fixant sans la voir l'eau qui coulait sur ses doigts.

Elle tourna cependant la tête lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un entrer. Après avoir constaté qu'il s'agissait de son ami, elle le regarda un bref moment, puis retourna à sa contemplation. Il prit place à côté d'elle, devant le second lavabo, et entama directement la conversation, volubile :

- C'est incroyable, je n'aurai jamais cru qu'on y arriverait à temps ! On a été d'une efficacité… Et tout le monde va bien… Enfin, pour les femmes, c'est le cas. Qu'a dit Kschiar ?

Elle ne leva pas les yeux pour lui répondre, atone :

- Les bébés sont en très bonne santé.

- Magnifique ! Si on m'avait dit un jour que je participerai à la renaissance d'une race extra-terrestre ! Enfin, avec mes moyens. Parce qu'on a beau dire, ceux qui s'y connaissaient le plus, c'étaient les hommes du lieutenant Ford. Même si je pense qu'ils ont un sérieux problème de conception de la réalité. Si j'avais cinq ans devant moi, je leur proposerai une analyse.

Il rit :

- Ces types sont infatigables. Il paraît que c'est l'enzyme qui leur a donné une telle résistance. J'avoue que je n'aurais pas été contre avoir un coup de pouce pour tenir jusqu'au bout, moi aussi, quatorze cafés c'était un peu limite, j'étais comme un automate pour le dernier accouchement. Le repos va être mérité, même s'il n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Il avait fini de se laver les mains, et se tourna vers elle en souriant. Son expression passa d'amusée à tendre quand il constata son immobilisme : elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il était entré.

- Leia, appela-t-il doucement.

Elle hésita un peu avant de le regarder. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La joie du psychiatre se ternit légèrement :

- Vous êtes épuisée.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il voulut disserter sur ce fait, mais se retint. Il se contenta de la détailler, avec affection et intérêt. Son regard tomba sur les mains de la jeune femme, au fond du lavabo. Elles étaient encore rouges de sang séché, qui s'était incrusté dans la moindre petite crevasse de sa peau. Elle ne faisait pas un geste pour les laver.

Doucement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Sans hésitation ni timidité, il se plaça à ses côtés et lui saisit une main.

- Il faut que vous frottiez, sinon ça ne va jamais partir.

Il entreprit de réaliser lui-même l'opération, ses grandes mains blanches massant les doigts sombres du petit bout de femme à sa droite. Pour diminuer le volume d'eau froide au profit de l'eau chaude, il dût passer un bras de l'autre côté de la jeune fille, et se retrouva à l'enlacer. C'est le moment qu'elle choisit pour s'adosser à lui, sans aucune équivoque, abandonnant sa tête sur le torse de l'Anglais.

Il en frémit et s'arrêta quelques secondes, avant de continuer à la nettoyer, ses bras encadrant toujours la demoiselle. Ses gestes se firent de plus en plus doux, presque des caresses, son cœur s'accéléra et un faible sourire de plénitude naquit sur son visage, tandis qu'il s'attardait sur les doigts à présents propres de Neleia, admirant le fait tout simple que ces délicates mains de femme puissent totalement disparaître dans les siennes.

Dans son dos, il ne put voir le visage de la jeune fille se crisper de plus en plus, et ne sentit pas sa respiration s'approfondir. Mais il entendit son premier reniflement.

Il ne s'arrêta pas vraiment, mais se pencha légèrement pour constater : elle pleurait.

Il quitta le lavabo pour saisir une de ses épaules et la coller un peu plus contre lui.

- Laissez-vous pleurer. Il y a eu beaucoup d'émotion aujourd'hui. Ca va vous faire du bien.

Au moment où il quittait son épaule, elle lui attrapa la main et la serra avec une intensité surprenante pour une aussi petite femme. Il la laissa faire, et coupa juste l'eau avec sa main libre, qu'il posa ensuite sur la taille de la jeune fille, laissant l'étreinte se prolonger dans un silence entrecoupé des sanglots de Neleia. Elle s'accrochait à son bras.

Il était à la fois attendri, ému et heureux. Il se refusa à plus réfléchir, et s'abandonna à l'instant, lui laissant l'initiative d'y mettre fin quand elle le souhaiterait. Cela dura peut-être dix minutes. A la fin, lorsque ses larmes cessèrent de couler, elle dit simplement :

- Je suis contente d'avoir vécu cela avec vous, Henry.

- … Moi aussi.

La voix d'Hoacks n'était qu'un souffle, mais il lui semblait pourtant qu'il avait dû faire un gros effort pour oser prononcer ces deux mots.

- Je suis contente de vous avoir rencontré. Ces mois passés ici, ce n'était pas facile mais… Finalement… Les humains sont bien… Les humains sont bien.

Il la serra un peu plus fort. Il aurait eu envie de la presser plus éperdument encore, mais il craignait de la briser s'il mettait dans son étreinte autant d'intensité que ce qui lui traversait actuellement le cœur.

Elle ferma les yeux, et après deux minutes, se dégagea, résolue. Il ne perçut pas son soupir quand elle se retourna pour le regarder.

- Merci, Henry.

- C'était un plaisir pour moi, Neleia.

A voir l'expression de la jeune fille, il se dit qu'il avait peut-être mal compris le merci, qu'il ne concernait pas seulement le moment qu'ils venaient de partager, mais aussi la globalité des journées des accouchements. Il pensa aussi qu'elle s'était rendue compte de sa méprise, puisqu'elle souriait avec mélancolie, et il se rattrapa un peu maladroitement :

- Il est temps de se reposer maintenant. Les esprits vont un peu s'apaiser.

- Oui.

Elle hocha longuement la tête. Ils ne bougeaient toujours pas.

- Je n'ai pas tout appris des humains, finit-elle par dire, pensive. Il y a des choses que je voudrais encore découvrir… Des choses que j'aime bien et que je voudrais encore… Des choses que je n'aurais sans doute jamais.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide, et elle finit par baisser les yeux, et amorcer le mouvement du départ.

Il n'avait pas très bien compris sa phrase, l'attribua à la fatigue, aux émotions de la journée, et se contenta de dire :

- Il faut un peu de temps, Neleia. Juste prendre le temps.

Elle lui sourit tristement et franchit la porte.

**v**

- Et si c'était le système de chauffage de secours ? Vous en pensez quoi, docteur Zelenka ?

Radek se tourna vers son confrère, ingénieur sur le Dédale, et fit la moue.

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je vais regarder les taux, si vous voulez.

- Je pense plutôt à une rupture dans la gaine d'isolation du moteur 2…, fit un collègue en tendant les mains pour attraper une bouteille. Hé ? Je n'ai plus d'eau, Preston, pouvez-vous me…

- Je n'en ai plus non plus.

- Caldwell vient officiellement d'autoriser l'ouverture de tous les jus de fruits à destination d'Atlantis, informa Zelenka. Il n'y quasiment plus d'eau potable sur le vaisseau.

- Bon sang, l'équipage entier est en train de nous détester, avec cette histoire de panne qu'on n'arrive pas à régler !

Radek murmura pour lui-même : « Colonel Carter, j'espère que vous vous rendez bien compte de mon dévouement pour la Cité… »

Un troisième ingénieur arriva du couloir, trois packs de bières à la main :

- Tenez, de quoi vous désaltérer… Dites, vous avez vu la taille du figuier que vous avez ramené ? Il occupe quatre mètres du couloir, il était grand comme ça quand il est arrivé ?

**v**

- Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Sam était devant un Hoacks fatigué, mais surtout embêté. La joie qu'il avait éprouvée il y avait une demi-heure de cela lui semblait bien loin. Il était au milieu du mess, après de brèves visites à quelques patientes, et un nouveau poids lui tombait sur les épaules. Il fit signe à la dirigeante de le suivre hors de la salle, et commença :

- Leur état mental est préoccupant…

- Nous nous en doutions.

- C'est bien plus que du baby-blues… Une partie d'entre elles est quasiment en état de choc, d'autres frisent la dépression nerveuse…

Sam secoua la tête :

- Nous n'avons rien vu venir… Quand elles sont sorties de la salle d'accouchement, elles étaient épuisées, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de mal-être.

- Ca leur est tombé dessus comme ça ?

- Apparemment, c'est un état qui se déclenche quelques heures après leur accouchement. Jennifer a dit que le taux d'hormones extra-terrestres diminuait, qu'elles redevenaient peu à peu elles-mêmes… Et elles prennent en pleine figure le fait qu'elles ont passé sept mois surréalistes à porter des aliens dans leurs corps, en se laissant faire. Elles se demandent même si elles seront capables un jour de reporter un enfant, physiquement et même psychologiquement.

Hoacks réfléchit profondément, aussi intensément que le lui permettait son cerveau fatigué. Il finit par secouer la tête :

- Elles sont quatre-vingt. Je peux en prendre en charge, mais pas toutes… Et les autres, s'il faut les soigner… La thérapie sera longue…

- Il faudra mettre d'autres psychologues dans la confidence.

- Exact. Certaines d'entres elles ne veulent pas rester sur Atlantis, mais si elles rentrent sur Terre, personne ne pourra leur venir en aide. Ou alors…

- Ou alors il faudra avertir le SGC.

Il hocha la tête. Elle grimaça, avec un petit espoir :

- Et vous ne pensez pas que ça ne peut être que passager ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être. Mais si c'est une histoire d'hormones…

- Il faudrait peut-être les sevrer moins brutalement de ces hormones.

Il haussa les épaules : ce n'était pas dans ses compétences. Sam soupira :

- Nous avions prévu qu'un tiers de notre expédition soit alité pendant quelques jours… Pas qu'il soit vulnérable pour un temps indéterminé.

- On peut difficilement se le permettre. Je veux dire : comment vous pouvez accepter qu'elles restent sur la Cité alors qu'elles ont besoin de repos ? Et qu'une partie d'entre elles associe Atlantis à leur état de mal-être…

- Et comment le SGC peut rester dans l'ignorance alors qu'elles auraient besoin de remplaçants… et d'aide.

Tout d'un coup, les grands espoirs de Sam de maintenir sa hiérarchie loin de cette histoire s'envolaient. Elle-même ne savait plus très bien si elle avait pris la bonne décision. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle se sentait capable de tout avouer et de tout porter sur les épaules. Au nom de la survie de ces femmes, au nom de ce qu'elles avaient enduré tous ces mois, et qui se retournait contre elles.

D'une voix ferme, Sam affirma :

- Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas les laisser ainsi.

* * *

**_Oui parce que bon, si j'arrête d'ajouter un problème à chaque chapitre, ça ne va plus être du Clio._**

**_Rassurez-vous quand même, la fin se profile à l'horizon._**


	49. Chapter 49

**_On tient le bon bout : non seulement on approche de la fin, mais en plus ça fait un mois que je publie une fois par semaine. Apparemment vous pouvez donc continuer à compter sur votre chapitre du mercredi. Contente de retrouver un peu de régularité !_**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui reviews et aux lecteurs qui continuent à lire régulièrement ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, à me conseiller ou me faire part de vos espoirs et déceptions : ça sert toujours le récit, et en plus il arrive que je me débrouille pour caser de petites choses qui pourraient vous faire plaisir._**

* * *

Neleia se leva mollement de son lit : on tambourinait à sa porte. Elle se trouva nez-à-nez avec Rodney.

- On vous cherchait partout !

- … Je me reposais.

Rodney la regarda, halluciné :

- Vous faites une sieste _maintenant _! Ce n'est absolument pas le moment, voyons, le Dédale peut redémarrer d'un moment à l'autre, et nous avons encore le dernier voyage vers la planète Arrivée à faire !

Elle baissa la tête…

- Vous avez raison… J'arrive.

… et referma la porte de sa chambre.

- Sam, c'est bon, je l'ai trouvée, je l'amène près du MALP.

Il lâcha son oreillette et pressa la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas l'air plus motivée que cela de transférer son ami Furling dans un engin explorateur de planètes. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans le laboratoire où Rodney avait installé tout un dispositif : l'ordinateur de Neleia, le MALP, et des séries de câbles, capteurs et écrans de surveillances qui donnaient au tout un air d'arrière-boutique de magasin d'électronique. Carter ne tarda pas à arriver, accompagnée de Sheppard.

- Toujours aucune nouvelle du Dédale ? s'enquit Rodney.

- Non, Dieu merci, fit Sam. Leia, les hommes sont en train de charger les derniers bébés dans le Jumper, une fois le Furling transféré, vous pourrez partir.

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha de son ordinateur.

- Cependant, l'arrêta Sam, nous nous inquiétons pour les femmes qui ont accouché… Pour leur état mental. Le Furling les contrôle-t-il encore, un tant soit peu ?

Neleia posa la question à son ami par le biais de son ordinateur. La réponse ne tarda pas, et fut un peu longue.

- Non, traduisit-elle. Il s'est concentré sur les accouchements, il les contrôlait un peu pendant qu'elles enfantaient, pour ne pas qu'elles souffrent trop et que ce soit rapide, pour que les bébés aillent bien. Mais c'est fini à présent.

Sam fit la moue : elle s'en doutait. Elle décida alors d'exposer son problème à leur hôte alien : le mal-être de ces femmes qui l'avaient tant aidé. Leur inquiétude face à leur désarroi, qui risquait bien de durer et même de s'aggraver avec son départ.

- Est-ce qu'il peut apporter une solution ? demanda Sheppard. Leur refaire produire des hormones Furlings, ou…

- Non, quand il partira, elles seront comme avant, des humaines normales.

- … Sauf qu'elles auront le moral dans les chaussettes pendant des mois, objecta McKay. Peut-être même qu'elles ne s'en remettront jamais…

Neleia sembla réfléchir, et repartit dans une discussion avec Kschhhiiiiiaaarr. Elle fut particulièrement dense, mais aucun des Terriens n'avait envie de la presser pour qu'elle abrège et parte sur Arrivée. La solution à apporter aux femmes passait avant tout.

Apres quelques minutes, la jeune fille se tourna vers les Terriens, concentrée :

- Vous pensez qu'elles vont être malheureuses pendant très longtemps. C'est ça ?

- Oui, fit Sam.

- Vous ne voulez pas qu'elles souffrent en repensant à ce qu'il leur est arrivé.

- C'est exactement ça, s'agaça Rodney.

- Et vous ne voulez pas non plus que sur Terre, vos chefs soient au courant…, finit-elle pensive.

Sheppard et Carter froncèrent les sourcils : cette dernière question ne faisait aucunement référence aux femmes… Pourquoi la poser ?

Neleia leur apporta la réponse en choisissant ses mots :

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarrpropose une solution. Comme il ne peut pas rester sur la Cité pour les contrôler encore et les aider…

Ils attendirent la suite, suspendus à ses lèvres.

- … il peut leur faire tout oublier.

**v**

- Tout oublier ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Qu'elles ne se souviendront plus de ce qu'il s'est passé depuis deux jours avant la découverte de leur grossesse.

Hoacks resta bouche bée devant la proposition de Carter. Lorne en était plus qu'embêté.

- Il peut faire ça ?

- Oui, Hoacks, sinon on ne vous aurait pas tous convoqués pour demander votre avis !

- Mais c'est à _elles_ qu'il faut demander leur avis, Rodney ! répliqua le psy.

Carter, Sheppard, McKay, Teyla, Lorne, Neleia, Hoacks et Keller se trouvaient dans la salle de réunion, où aucun n'avait mis les pieds depuis plusieurs semaines. Keller affichait un visage pâle et triste, apathique dans son fauteuil roulant.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nier tout d'un coup ce qu'il s'est passé ces derniers mois ! protesta Lorne, pas tellement convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

- Ce ne sont pas des mois, ce sont des semaines, intervint Sam. N'oubliez pas que pour le reste de la galaxie, pour le SGC, seules quelques semaines se sont écoulées depuis qu'on a découvert le vaisseau Furling. Il n'y a que nous qui savons que nous avons passé bien plus de temps dans le champ de force…

- Nous, et l'équipe de Ford, précisa John.

Lorne fit la moue en soupirant. Sa supérieure n'avait pas tort. Hoacks résuma :

- En somme, qu'elles oublient tout arrangerait tout le monde…

- Ca éviterait en plus les gaffes potentielles envers le SGC, observa Sheppard.

- Attendez : demandez-leur quand même leur avis…

A la remarque d'Evan, tout le monde se tourna vers Keller, qui était restée silencieuse.

- Jennifer ? interrogea Sam. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Le médecin réprima un soupir las.

- Je ne sais pas… Pour la plupart d'entre nous, nous sommes des filles courageuses, et l'on savait qu'on allait vivre des choses difficiles en signant pour partir sur Atlantis… Mais ce qui nous tombe dessus… Disons que pour le moment, il est possible que certaines ne veuillent pas voir leur mémoire effacée, par fierté, pour ce dire qu'elles tiennent quand même le coup. Mais elles finiront par le regretter. Et le Furling sera parti, il sera trop tard…

- Que préconisez-vous alors ?

Keller fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir à la question de Sam.

- Dites-leur que le Furling va leur faire oublier ces derniers mois. Ne leur dites pas qu'elles ont le choix.

- De toute façon, elles ne l'ont qu'à moitié, fit Rodney. Il ne fait pas de différenciation, vous le savez bien : il écrase le disque dur de tout le monde, ou de personne. Il suffit que la majorité le veuille, et celles qui sont contre devront se plier.

- Oui, fit Hoacks, à la limite, même en votant le résultat reviendrait au même. Celles qui se pensent assez fortes préféreront, au nom des plus fragiles, accepter de tout oublier. Et elles ne le diront pas, mais à mon avis cela les arrangera bien.

- Peut-être, mais vous ne pouvez pas leur imposer sans leur demander ! s'offusqua Lorne. Il faut laisser une part au libre-arbitre, elles n'ont déjà pas contrôlé grand-chose.

- Lorne…

Le major ravala son argumentation devant le ton doux mais ferme de sa supérieur. Sam poursuivit :

- Vous savez comme moi que le mieux pour elles, c'est de leur faire tout oublier.

Il finit par hocher doucement la tête, bien que toujours un peu amer.

- Mais on va quand même les prévenir ?

- Oui, major. On va les prévenir.

Il y eut un léger raclement de gorge, et tout le monde se tourna vers Teyla. L'Athosienne s'assura :

- Mais… Il ne va effacer que la mémoire des femmes qui ont été enceintes de Furling, n'est-ce pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Carter se tourna vers Neleia, qui opina.

- Il va s'appuyer sur les résidus d'hormones qu'elles ont encore dans le sang. Mais il ne faut pas perdre de temps, certaines ont accouché depuis plus de 24 heures, et leurs taux baissent. Mais vous et Sam vous souviendrez de tout. Et les hommes aussi.

- Encore heureux, fit Rodney. Sinon on oublierait que les Furlings nous doivent une fière chandelle, et on ne pourrait jamais leur demander une contrepartie… Quoique du coup, les hommes de Ford vont s'en rappeler, eux… Mais bon, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé ici.

- Vous voudriez oublier, Teyla ? s'étonna Sheppard.

- Non. Au contraire. Il _faut_ s'assurer que quelqu'un se souvienne de ce qu'il s'est passé. Si, à l'avenir, des complications médicales survenaient chez ces femmes, quelqu'un doit savoir qu'elles ont porté des enfants à un moment de leur vie.

Il y eut un silence après la remarque, fort pertinente, de Teyla. Seule l'épuisement et la douce dépression de Keller pouvaient expliquer qu'elle-même n'ait pas fait cette réflexion. Neleia intervint :

- Elles vont toutes bien. La grossesse n'a pas affecté leurs corps outre mesure, dans quelques semaines, elles auront retrouvé leurs silhouettes. Et les utérus n'ont pas souffert, celles qui le peuvent auront des enfants sans aucune complication.

Sam baissa légèrement les yeux à cette dernière remarque, se retenant de poser une main sur son propre ventre qui resterait à jamais plat.

- Mais Teyla a raison, intervint Keller. Il est déjà assez impérieux de décider de notre propre chef qu'elles doivent… que _nous_ devons tout oublier… Si en plus on met de côté leur santé…

- Vous pensez qu'il faut le mentionner dans un dossier médical à n'ouvrir qu'en cas d'urgence ? Quelque chose comme ça ? suggéra Hoacks.

- Non… Si vraiment, comme l'affirme Leia, cette grossesse passe inaperçue dans leur santé future, il n'est peut-être pas utile de prendre ce risque. Le fait que certains ici sachent ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé est suffisant : s'il y a complication, vous saurez prévenir le médecin traitant, et lui expliquer. Et comme, selon toute vraisemblance, ce médecin sera moi dans les prochaines années… Le SGC devrait rester dans l'ignorance.

- Pour peu que toutes restent dans la Cité… observa Lorne. Si elles rentrent sur Terre…

- Nous serons de toute façon très vite fixés, remarqua Keller. Dans les deux semaines qui arrivent, soit avant que le Dédale ne reparte, nous constaterons déjà s'il y a des séquelles. Ensuite, si elles rentrent sur Terre et que, dans plusieurs années, un problème se pose, elles auront besoin de leur dossier médical sur Atlantis. Et c'est moi qui serai chargée de le leur fournir, donc à ce moment, je pourrai intervenir et leur dire la vérité, s'il le faut.

Sam fronça les sourcils :

- Attendez, Jennifer… Vous ne serez pas au courant des grossesses Furlings. Comme toutes, vous allez oublier.

- Oui. Mais vous allez ensuite me raconter ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

L'assistance marqua un silence. Rodney intervint, un peu timide :

- Mais… Ca ne risque pas de vous choquer ? De savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, d'apprendre qu'on a caché la majorité de l'affaire au SGC et même aux principales concernées ?

Keller haussa les épaules.

- Si, j'imagine. Je vais m'écrire une lettre, pour m'expliquer que j'étais d'accord avec ce principe, et conserver les fichiers d'observation des grossesses que j'ai pu enregistrer au cours de ces mois. Vous me les donnerez, Sam, quand vous me raconterez tout. Comme ça, je serai au courant. Il est indispensable, au nom de la santé de ces femmes, et de la mienne, que je le sois.

Sam hocha la tête. Les autres étaient impressionnés par la décision de Jennifer : elle reconnaissait qu'il était mieux d'oublier, mais acceptait d'être mise au courant.

- Je vous aiderai à surmonter et à accepter cela, fit Hoacks. Je vous prendrai en charge.

Keller le remercia des yeux. Sa dernière remarque fit réfléchir le psy anglais :

- Leia… Cette amnésie sera-t-elle vraiment définitive ? Je sais que la technologie Furling me dépasse, mais le cerveau humain m'est assez familier. Il y a des pans entiers d'une vie qu'il est capable d'occulter, à la suite d'accidents ou par des processus psychologiques complexes. Mais ces pans peuvent resurgir, parfois de façon très violente. Peut-on être sûr qu'ici, ce ne sera pas le cas ?

La question relevait d'un haut niveau de connaissances en psychologie, que la plupart n'avaient pas. Ils se contentèrent de reconnaître la pertinence de la question, et d'attendre la réponse de la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas, Henry. Kschhhiiiiiaaarr a dit qu'elles oublieraient tout, qu'elles seraient exactement comme avant. Mais je pense qu'il ne connaît pas assez la psychologie des humains pour répondre à votre question.

La réplique ne satisfit pas vraiment l'assistance. Hoacks se contenta d'hocher la tête, embêté, et déclara :

- Je les suivrai doucement, tant que je serai là. Un petit bilan une fois par mois, sans rien induire, juste pour voir si quelque chose couve ou non. Après mon départ… Ce sera comme pour leurs santés : certains resteront au courant sur la Cité, et pourront avertir le nouveau psychologue si besoin.

- De toute façon, Henry, précisa Carter, si un jour cette histoire doit sortir, au nom du bien-être de ces femmes, elle sortira.

- Il est possible que ce moment ne vienne jamais.

Les autres acquiescèrent à la remarque de John. Hoacks reprit :

- Je suivrai les hommes, aussi, pendant les mois qui viennent. Les femmes ont certes été très affectées, même si elles vont tout oublier, mais ces messieurs ont aussi donné de leur personne. Il est préférable de s'assurer qu'ils vivent bien le fait de devoir rester dans le silence vis-à-vis du SGC, et de leurs futurs collègues qui vont débarquer incessamment sous peu.

- Et si un problème survient de ce côté-là ? fit Sheppard.

Ce fut Sam qui prit la parole, résumant ce dont ils venaient de prendre conscience en tenant ce conseil :

- Alors nous aviserons. Cette histoire est loin d'être finie : elle peut durer des années. Garder un aussi lourd secret implique d'avoir une épée de Damoclès au-dessus de nos têtes pour le restant de nos jours. Si l'affaire devait être découverte, je l'assumerai, en tant que responsable de la Cité au moment où la poursuite des grossesses a été décidée.

La phrase ébranla un peu l'assistance. Ils pensaient seulement maintenant à l'après, et ils se rendaient compte que jamais ils ne pourraient considérer cette histoire comme loin derrière eux. C'était tellement important qu'il n'y aurait jamais prescription.

- Allez, fit Sam, sortant l'assistance de ses pensées. Le temps presse, allons avertir les femmes qu'elles vont tout oublier.

- Elles vont s'endormir, expliqua Neleia. A leur réveil, elles ne se souviendront de rien.

- Entre-temps, les derniers nouveau-nés Furlings ainsi que notre hôte auront quitté la Cité. Et les binômes auront été chercher tous les documents personnels qui attesteraient d'une grossesse : journaux intimes, mails, photos éventuelles qui resteraient, en suivant les indications des femmes… Elles ne doivent rien retrouver dans leurs quartiers quand elles seront rétablies. Nous tissons un nouveau mensonge, mais cette fois, il est pour elles.

**v**

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'annonce avait été faite. La plupart l'accueillirent avec soulagement il n'y eut pas de révoltes du côté des femmes, au pire une sorte d'apathie ou de fatalisme, au mieux un soulagement. Les hommes se montrèrent plus circonspects, mais devant la réaction de ces dames, s'abstinrent de tout commentaire. Ils virent avec elles quels documents ils devaient détruire, où les trouver. Tout le monde se pliait à la règle avec une sorte d'automatisme lié à la fatigue, à l'envie de mettre le plus vite possible cette histoire derrière soi, de reprendre le cours normal de la vie sur la Cité.

Neleia était retournée dans le laboratoire, assister Kschhhiiiiiaaarr dans son introduction dans le MALP qui allait permettre à son esprit d'atteindre la planète Arrivée. Depuis qu'il était allé sur ladite planète, Rodney comprenait mieux l'utilité du système : le Furling allait tout simplement se transférer ensuite dans son propre vaisseau. McKay regretta encore plus de n'avoir pas pu explorer l'explorer, alors qu'il était stationné à deux pas.

- Kschhhiiiiiaaarr a laissé un programme dans la Cité, expliqua Neleia. Il s'activera auprès de chacune des femmes lorsqu'elles seront endormies. Il effacera leurs souvenirs les plus récents. Elles se réveilleront en ignorant tout de ce qui est arrivé. Elles se souviendront de la découverte du vaisseau, du départ de l'Apollo, de l'aide apportée aux Travelers. Ce sera tout.

- J'espère que ça va marcher, grogna Rodney. Il ne sera même plus là pour vérifier.

- Elles vont être étonnées de vous voir parler si bien, remarqua Sam à l'adresse de Neleia. Vous n'étiez pas aussi avancée niveau langage au début de notre aventure.

- Au moins, elles ne vous détesteront pas, fit Rodney.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas.

- Tout est prêt. Il est temps d'ouvrir la Porte.

**v**

Dans le Jumper placé devant l'Anneau, seule une trentaine de bébés étaient entreposé ultime convoi, les autres étaient déjà en sécurité dans le vaisseau de leurs pairs. Teyla et Sheppard, à côté du vaisseau, attendaient le départ.

Neleia, accompagnée de Sam et Rodney, arriva dans la salle. A leurs côtés, le MALP qui contenait l'esprit de Kschhhiiiiiaaarrse mouvait seul, dirigé par le Furling. Un bras avait été ajouté pour qu'il puisse effectuer quelques manipulations, ainsi que des haut-parleurs pour qu'il s'exprime et un micro pour que Neleia puisse lui parler. L'avancée était lente, mais le quatuor parvint devant la Porte.

Les Atlantes ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir une petite émotion en regardant ce robot-tortue, qui contenait l'esprit de celui qui avait fait basculer leurs existences pendant prêt d'une demi-année. Pour la première fois, en le voyant avancer seul, ils prenaient conscience du concret de l'existence de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, qui jusqu'à lors n'avait été qu'une sorte de force, s'exprimant au maximum par des cris. Maintenant, il était devant eux. Et il allait partir. Neleia, bien que concentrée, semblait émue également. La fin approchait.

Le bras du MALP s'étendit vers le Jumper. Neleia ordonna :

- Sortez la remorque avec les bébés.

- Pardon ? s'étonna Sheppard.

- Nous n'y allons pas en Jumper cette fois, expliqua Neleia. C'est un MALP normalement qui sert à transporter les bébés, cette fois ce sera Kschhhiiiiiaaarr qui le fera.

- Attendez… Il y va seul ? s'enquit Sam.

- … Pas avec vous. C'est le dernier voyage, le vaisseau Furling n'est pas très loin de la Porte. Il vous remercie beaucoup, mais cette fois il n'a pas besoin de vous.

- Ah ! se moqua Rodney. Il n'est plus sur la Cité pour faire pression sur nous, alors il ne veut pas qu'on s'aventure sur sa planète, il a trop peur qu'on y reste et qu'il ne puisse pas nous en déloger.

- C'est exactement ça, Rodney. Sauf qu'en plus, si vous l'accompagnez, vous resterez bloqué là-bas : il va couper la Porte, dès qu'il sera arrivé, pour qu'elle ne puisse plus servir et que les bébés puissent grandir tranquilles.

La phrase de Neleia effrita quelque peu le sarcasme du Canadien. Tandis que Malone et le lieutenant d'escorte sortaient les bébés du vaisseau, pour accrocher la remorque derrière le MALP-Kschhhiiiiiaaarr**,** Sam réagissait :

- S'il coupe la Porte… Alors nous ne pourront pas lui rendre visite. Et vous non plus.

- … Il veut vraiment mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Ca implique de ne pas s'exposer au danger alors que les nouveaux représentants de la race sont encore en enfance, et très vulnérables. Il reconnaît que vous n'êtes pas une menace, et qu'au contraire vous avez sauvé l'espèce Furling. Mais si un jour Atlantis est prise par un ennemi, et qu'il n'a pas condamné l'ouverture de la Porte entre les deux planètes…

- Il risque d'être envahi.

- Oui.

Sam hocha la tête, bien qu'un peu amère de savoir qu'une fois franchie la Porte, les liens avec les Furlings seraient rompus, en dépit de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé. Ce fut Rodney qui osa poser la question délicate :

- Mais alors… Ca veut dire que tout ce que nous avons fait pour eux… Enfin, tout ce qu'_elles_ ont fait pour eux… n'aura aucune conséquence ?

- Les Furlings nous remercient poliment et c'est tout ? renchérit Sheppard. Pas de technologie en cadeau, de promesse d'alliance ou autre ?

Neleia soupira :

- Je suis désolée. Il vous promet une alliance future, et sans mentionner à vos chefs pourquoi les Furlings sont aussi reconnaissants envers les Terriens… Mais pour le moment, ce n'est pas à une race, que vous avez affaire, mais à une poignée de survivants fragiles, qui n'ont que quelques heures de vie derrière eux et seulement un vaisseau, de plusieurs millénaires, à leur disposition. Il faut d'abord qu'ils assurent leur avenir, leur croissance. Ensuite, ils vont recontacteront.

- Quand ? s'enquit Rodney.

- Quand les bébés seront adultes.

- Quand ? répéta John.

- … Il leur faut une quarantaine d'années pour atteindre leur maturité.

Rodney émit un long gémissement. Sam fit une sorte de sourire incrédule : au fond d'elle, elle se doutait de la réponse. Elle espérait juste que la race tiendrait parole. Elle coupa Rodney avant qu'il ne se lance dans une tirade de lamentations sur l'ingratitude des Furlings, et fit signe à Chuck d'ouvrir le vortex. Tandis que les chevrons d'enclenchaient, elle se tourna vers Neleia, en désignant le MALP :

- Il va être temps de lui dire au revoir… Dites-lui bien que nous avons été… honorés d'être à l'origine de la régénérescence de la race Furling, bien que la communication n'ait pas toujours été facile… Et que nous espérons qu'il nous recontactera un jour. Si ce pouvait être une fois tous les deux ans en attendant une vraie rencontre, nous serions ravis et soulagés.

Neleia hocha la tête et transmit.

- Ouais, sinon ce seront nos petits-enfants qui auront le privilège de faire connaissance avec les Furlings qu'_on_ a fait naître.

- Rodney !

Le vortex s'ouvrit.

* * *

**_Vous vous désoliez du nouveau problème qui tombait sur le nez de nos Atlantes : le voilà résolu en un chapitre. Vous voyez que j'peux être gentille avec eux..._**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Certaines vont encore râler parce qu'elles n'ont pas eu le temps de lire le précédent, mais désolée, je récidive et continue à publier un chapitre par semaine ! :p_**

**_Merci à tous ceux qui suivent, et plus particulièrement celles qui me laissent un p'tit message. Ben oui : je ne suis pas une auteur si gentille que ça avec ses persos, et ça ne va pas être drôle pour Lorne et Rodney. Mais sinon, la fic serait un peu plate, non ?_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

__

Le mess, bien qu'encombré par 80 lits occupés, était fort silencieux. L'annonce de l'oubli prochain, la fatigue, les lumières tamisées avaient précipité grand nombre des

_femmes dans un sommeil qu'elles espéraient salvateur. Lorsqu'elles se réveilleraient, elles auraient tout oublié._

Hoacks regarda au-dehors la nuit qui était tombée sur la Cité. D'ici peu, il dormirait à son tour et cela le réjouissait d'avance. En attendant, il effectuait une dernière patrouille entre les lits, contrôlant quelques tensions et souhaitant un bon repos à certaines.

- Jennifer ? Vous ne dormez pas ?

Le médecin secoua la tête, et désigna l'ordinateur sur lequel elle était en train de taper.

- Je me laisse toutes les informations nécessaires pour pouvoir assurer le suivi médical de mes patientes. D'autant qu'on a une opérée parmi elle.

- La césarienne, c'est vrai. Est-ce que Biro et Cole seront au courant ?

- Non. Biro parle trop. Cole est assez sensible. Moins de personnes seront au courant, mieux cela vaudra.

Le psy hocha la tête. Il ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'à son avis, Jennifer était aussi sensible que Cole.

- Comment allons-nous expliquer à ces femmes, à leur réveil, ce qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi elles sont alitées ?

- J'ai déjà déterminé cela avec Sam, elle vous convoquera une fois le Furling parti.

- Ca ne va pas tarder, je l'ai croisée avec Leia et Rodney, ils allaient en salle des commandes.

- L'explication, c'est que les femmes ont été contaminées par une sorte de champignon qui s'est logé dans leur utérus, et s'est rapidement développé, provoquant des transformations internes similaires à ce qu'elles auraient eu pendant une grossesse.

Hoacks grimaça.

- C'est peu ragoûtant, vous avez raison, fit Keller. Mais ça expliquera qu'elles aient une hygiène intime irréprochable, qu'elles oublient tout rapport sexuel pendant un mois, et qu'elles se plient à mes convocations de visites gynécologiques.

Hoacks sourit : elle avait pensé à tout.

- Après, il reste encore quelques détails, comme les kilos en trop ou l'amnésie… On va dire que pour se développer, le champignon forçait l'organisme à absorber des lipides, et que l'amnésie est une des conséquences du traitement, qu'on n'avait pas prévue. On a découvert hier que les femmes étaient atteintes, et grâce aux connaissances de Teyla sur cette maladie, on a pu les soigner ce soir. Voilà la version officielle. En allant demander conseil aux Athosiens pour les soigner, on a constaté qu'ils avaient disparu… On retombe sur nos pattes.

- Et pourquoi Sam, Teyla, Leia ne sont pas atteintes ?

- Teyla parce que son peuple est immunisé, Leia de même, Sam a été protégée par le naquada dans son sang. Et pour la césarienne, c'est une complication qui nous a poussés à lui ouvrir le ventre pour mieux traiter le mal.

Hoacks dût reconnaître qu'il était impressionné par la capacité de son amie à inventer des mensonges en un temps record. Keller sourit.

- En tout cas, Henry, retenez bien tout ce que je viens de vous dire : demain matin, c'est vous qui allez expliquer tout ça. Et vous avez intérêt à être convaincant.

Il lui sourit. Il fit un pas en arrière en désignant son ordinateur :

- Je vous laisse continuer, alors. Avant que la fatigue ne vous emporte.

- J'ai bientôt fini. Mais j'aimerai veiller encore un petit peu.

Il lui fit un petit signe s'éloigna, prendre la tension de quelques patientes et en rassurer d'autres.

Jennifer prenait plutôt bien le fait de devenir amnésique. Il pensa surtout qu'elle s'efforçait de ne pas penser à ce qui allait l'attendre, au choc qu'elle ressentirait quand Sam lui dirait la vérité, lui confierait le soin de veiller sur l'évolution post-accouchement de toutes ces femmes, elle incluse.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit d'une Africaine qui glissait tout doucement dans les bras de Morphée, et prit son pouls. En entendant ses voisins discuter dans la pénombre, il eût conscience que cette amnésie qui tombait comme un couperet n'était pas un soulagement pour tous. Pour certains, c'était un vrai drame.

- Il va bien falloir t'endormir un jour.

- Mais je ne veux pas oublier. Je ne veux pas t'oublier.

Hoacks avait reconnu les voix. Il préféra rester discret et ne pas se tourner vers Lorne et son infirmière, qui discutaient. La voix de la jeune femme paraissait étranglée.

Le major tenait la main de sa bien-aimée dans la sienne, penché sur elle. Il murmurait, ému :

- Je sais…

- On peut vraiment discuter depuis à peine quelques heures, et c'est déjà fini…

- Ce n'est pas fini, Eva. Nous deux, ça commence juste. Et ça va même re-commencer quand tu te réveilleras.

- Tu viendras me voir, hein ?

Lorne sourit.

- Evidemment, Eva. Dès ton réveil. Tu ne sauras pas qui je suis ni pourquoi je suis là, mais je t'assure que je serai un visiteur assidu. Et on recommencera de zéro.

- N'essaye pas d'aller trop vite, hein, sinon je me connais, je vais prendre peur et…

- Je serai patient.

Elle serra sa main encore plus fort et laissa passer quelques secondes.

- J'ai attendu des années avant de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi Evan, je ne veux pas passer à côté.

- J'ai attendu plus longtemps encore. Et je ne suis pas prêt de te laisser filer.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme, et il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- C'est juste dommage de commencer sur un mensonge, murmura-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas, mais afficha qu'il partageait son avis. Il avait beau être un militaire irréprochable, il n'en était pas pour autant sûr de parvenir à garder le secret. Mais au nom du bien-être d'Eva, au nom de la survie de l'expédition Atlantis qui leur avait permis de se connaître, il le ferait.

- Je suis heureuse de t'avoir rencontré, Evan.

- Moi aussi.

Ces deux phrases firent écho dans l'esprit du psychologue qui, depuis le lit d'à côté, les entendait sans chercher à les écouter. L'image de Neleia lui vint à l'esprit, ainsi que le moment qu'ils avaient partagé tous les deux en début de soirée. Il ne put empêcher son cœur d'accélérer. A côté de lui, Eva continua :

- Ces derniers mois n'ont pas été faciles, mais… Savoir que tu étais là… Je suis loin de les avoir mal vécus. J'accepte mieux de tout oublier si c'est en sachant que je te re-découvrirai à mon réveil… Ce ne sera pas facile pour toi…

- Mais je te redécouvrirais aussi… Pas enceinte, qui parle anglais… Une nouvelle Eva !

- … Je préfèrerai quand même ne pas être amnésique. Il y a des choses que je préfèrerais continuer avec toi. Des parties de toi que je voudrais encore découvrir, apprendre à connaître… au lieu d'oublier ce que je sais déjà…

Hoacks tressaillit en repensant à ce qu'il s'était dit dans la salle de bain.

- … je finirai par les connaître, j'espère, mais cela prendra plus de temps qu'on ne le pensait.…

Lorne allait répliquer lorsqu'un mouvement derrière lui le fit sursauter : Hoacks venait de se lever brutalement. Il écarquillait les yeux :

- Elle me faisait ses adieux…

- Doc ?

L'Anglais courut vers la salle des commandes.

**:i:**

La vague bleue du vortex éclairait le visage de ceux qui se trouvaient sur l'esplanade devant la Porte. Le Furling-MALP amorça un mouvement pour s'en rapprocher Neleia le suivait. Lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, elle se retourna pour s'adresser aux Atlantes :

- Adieu.

Ils ne réagirent pas tout de suite, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle les avait regardés, au lieu du MALP. Lorsqu'elle pivota vers la flaque et entama un mouvement vers l'avant, ils saisirent en un éclair. Sheppard fut le plus prompt, et la retint par le bras tandis que le Furling robotisé disparaissait dans l'onde bleue.

- Leia !

- John ! Laissez-moi !

Elle s'énervait soudainement. Sheppard raffermit son emprise et l'éloigna de la Porte, pour s'assurer de pouvoir la rattraper si elle venait à se dégager, car elle semblait décidée à franchir le vortex. Rodney et Sam se placèrent devant pour compléter l'encerclement. Chuck un peu sonné venait de descendre quelques marches de l'escalier.

- LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR !

- Leia ! intervint Carter. Calmez-vous, expliquez nous !

Elle interprétait la virulence de la jeune fille comme un signe que le pas était dur et qu'elle voulait le franchir au plus vite. Les Terriens l'avaient retenue : elle leur en voulait de prolonger le délicat moment de la séparation.

- Leia, on s'étonne, vous ne deviez pas partir avec lui !

- Si !

Carter n'en croyait pas ses oreilles Sheppard, Rodney et Chuck n'étaient pas en reste.

- Mais… C'est temporaire ?

- Ils ont besoin de moi, laissez-moi y aller !

- Mais est-ce que vous…

- LEIA !

Tous se tournèrent vers les escaliers, d'où descendait un grand échalas roux au pas de course. Il doubla Chuck au milieu des marches. Neleia afficha une expression désespérée et murmura :

- Henry… Non.

Il arriva au niveau de la jeune fille. Sheppard sentit dans ses yeux qu'elle était à présent incapable de se sauver, et la lâcha doucement.

- Leia. Vous ne pouvez pas partir !

- Henry, vous ne deviez pas être là… Je ne veux pas que vous soyez là.

- Et vous, vous ne devez pas partir ! On ne veut pas que vous partiez. _Je_ ne veux pas.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel les Terriens sentirent que la jeune fille était prête à céder. A tel point qu'elle n'osait pas regarder le psychologue. Carter se dit soudain que si une personne devait la faire reculer, ce serait bien Hoacks. Mais Neleia secoua la tête.

- Ma place n'est pas ici. J'ai donné ma vie pour les Furlings.

- Vous ne l'avez pas choisi ! Vous n'avez pas d'obligation de les suivre jusqu'au bout, vous êtes avec des humains maintenant, vos pairs, vous…

- Ils ont besoin de moi. Si je ne les aide pas, tout ce qui a été fait ici, sur Atlantis, risque de disparaître.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre. Les autres non plus. Elle continua, le regard dur mais perdu dans le vide :

- De nouveaux Furlings sont nés, mais ils sont fragiles. Il faut s'en occuper. La race n'est pas encore hors de danger. Il faut juste _une_ personne, maintenant, pour leur venir en aide. Une seule personne. Pour toute une race. Je suis d'accord pour que ce soit moi.

- Vous avez déjà assez donné.

- Mais je suis la mieux placée pour le faire. Et puis… comment pourrais-je rester ici, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé à cause des Furlings ?

- Comment pouvez-vous revenir avec eux, après tout ce que vous avez vécu ici ?

Neleia avait enfin relevé la tête. Elle échangea avec Henry un regard lourd de sens, plein d'insistance pour lui, de résignation pour elle.

- Leia...

- Je suis trop différente des humains, affirma-t-elle sans avoir l'air d'y croire.

- Non, vous avez juste des choses à rattraper. Et vous y arrivez à merveille.

Elle secoua la tête, comme si elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'il disait.

- Vous vouliez encore voir des milliers de choses… Des choses agréables, les bons côtés de la vie… Tu n'en as qu'une, Leia, de vie. Tu es libre de choisir comment tu veux la vivre.

Elle baissa les yeux. Deux larmes coulèrent.

- Allez, Leia, fit John, allez vous reposer un peu, et…

- Non. Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne _peux_ pas… J'ai été vraiment très heureuse ici… même si j'ai parfois été très triste. Mais je suis née avec les Furlings. Ils m'ont élevée. J'ai été heureuse avec eux aussi. Ma vie est pour eux. Je leur dois beaucoup.

- C'est pas plutôt l'inverse ? railla Rodney.

- Non. J'ai passé toute ma vie à travailler avec eux, pour qu'ils renaissent. J'ai passé quelques semaines avec vous. Ils restent ma famille.

L'argument était difficilement parable. Les épaules des Terriens s'abaissèrent : ils capitulaient. Seul Hoacks restait les poings serrés.

Neleia fit un pas timide en direction du vortex, et après une brève hésitation, Carter, Sheppard et McKay la laissèrent passer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Henry qui gardait le visage fermé, et avança un peu plus.

Chuck soupira. Une vie gâchée.

Au moment où elle le dépassait, Henry lui demanda :

- Tu reviendras ?

- … Pas avant très longtemps.

- …

- Vraiment très longtemps.

Elle murmura, juste pour lui :

- Je suis désolée, Henry. Il y a encore beaucoup d'autres choses que j'aurai voulu découvrir avec toi…

Alors qu'elle repartait, une main masculine la retint de nouveau. Cette fois, c'était Hoacks.

- Attends.

Il l'éloigna un peu des autres, l'alarmant un peu. Arrivés près de l'escalier, il la rassura :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te laisser partir. Mais avant…

Il lui fit monter deux marches, ce qui haussa un peu le petit bout de femme à son niveau. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir et lui en voulait de faire traîner son départ douloureux. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Il sembla hésiter, puis retira vivement ses lunettes. La seconde d'après, il rapprochait son visage de celui de Neleia et posait ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main caressant sa joue. Le baiser du psychologue était chaste ce fut elle qui l'approfondit en passant ses mains autour de son cou et en le transformant en un vrai baiser de cinéma.

Rodney les regarda les yeux ronds, Sheppard et Carter échangèrent un regard de connivence et se détournèrent. Chuck, à quelques mètres, sourit avant de remonter discrètement à son poste.

Après plusieurs secondes, durant lesquelles ils s'étaient singulièrement collés l'un à l'autre, Neleia cessa l'étreinte. Doucement, elle éloigna son visage de celui d'Henry. Il finit par murmurer :

- … C'était mon cadeau de départ. Un premier baiser.

- Merci.

Elle repartit vers ses lèvres, pour une nouvelle étreinte qu'il accepta bien volontiers et qui fut pleinement assumée. Les autres laissèrent le moment se prolonger en regardant ailleurs. Sam et Henry se prirent à penser pendant quelques secondes que le baiser pouvait durer, et le vortex se refermer sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de quitter la Cité.

Mais elle brisa à nouveau l'instant, avec beaucoup de douceur. Fermement enlacée par le psychologue, elle le regarda dans les yeux, effleura juste ses lèvres dans un dernier baiser, et se dégagea, le visage tendu, entre détermination et mélancolie.

Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la flaque bleue, il remit ses lunettes et se retourna, comme un automate, pour la regarder avancer résolument. Elle dépassa John, Sam, Rodney, qu'elle salua de la tête, et ralentit son pas arrivée à quelques mètres du vortex. De dos, ils ne surent pas si elle hésitait, ou si elle se concentrait : elle baissa la tête, prit une grande inspiration, et fit un grand pas.

Elle disparut dans un bruit typique. Le vortex se referma.

Les Atlantes se retrouvèrent, bras ballants et tête vide, devant l'Anneau éteint.

Le Furling avait quitté la Cité. Neleia était partie. Les femmes qui s'endormaient allaient oublier qu'elles avaient portés des êtres d'une autre race. Le SGC ignorait tout des bouleversements qu'Atlantis avait connus.

Un nouveau pas était franchi dans la conclusion de cette aventure.

Les Terriens restèrent là pendant quelques minutes encore, sans savoir quoi se dire. Sam finit par se rapprocher d'Hoacks, pour poser une main compatissante sur son épaule :

- Je suis désolée Henry.

Il lui sourit faiblement.

- Moi aussi. Désolé pour elle.

Au moment où chacun repartait lentement vers ses occupations, Chuck héla Carter :

- Le Dédale, Madame. Caldwell vous fait dire qu'ils sont repartis.

**v**

- Ca y est, nous sommes à nouveau en route. Alors, docteur Zelenka… Vous avez trouvé l'origine de la surchauffe ? Ca ne vient pas des moteurs finalement ?

- Heu, non, colonel. En fait, il s'agissait du système de secours de maintien de la température du vaisseau. Il s'est déréglé. Apparemment, hum, ce serait dû à l'introduction du figuier nain sur le vaisseau.

- … Pardon ?

- Oui, il se trouve qu'il dégage des… sortes de phéromones…

- Oh, et ?

- Et elles ont, comment dire, hum…

- Docteur Zelenka ?

- Heuuu… Elles ont…

- Le système de régulation de la température les a repérées puisque le figuier a été placé près d'un des détecteurs du système, et comme ces phéromones absorbent la chaleur, il en a conclu qu'il fallait réchauffer l'atmosphère. Mais il n'était pas calibré ni au point et il a augmenté la chaleur dans tout le vaisseau, sans parvenir à la diminuer ensuite.

- Oh… Merci pour cet exposé, docteur Parrish. J'ignorais que vous vous étiez intéressé à la résolution du problème.

- J'étudiais le figuier, puis l'idée m'est venue…

- Parrish ! Je savais qu'on avait bien fait de vous emmener ! Hahaha ! Le figuier !

- Heu… Radek, vous devriez vous reposer…

**v**

- Bon, Maheuri, Deux-Six, Modragor : au rapport. Qu'avez-vous là-haut ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Ils ont une super infirmerie ! A côté, il y a des choses qui s'appellent des « douches » et qui font penser aux cascades des Géants à côté de mon village et…

- Je veux des renseignements sur les _accouchements_, Deux-Six.

- Ben, elles ont pondu des œufs.

- Des _œufs_, Maheuri ?

- Oui. Et dedans il y avait des sortes de… de cloraks. Mais en plus gros et en gris.

- Des cloraks ?

- N'importe quoi, Maheuri ! Les cloraks n'existent pas !

- Si, ils existent, j'en ai vu ! Dessinés dans un livre.

- Peuh ! Et tu vas me dire que ça ressemble aux bogols, peut-être ?

- Ouais, presque, et même que…

- Doucement, les gars, doucement. Heuuuuu… Modragor ?

- Elles ont accouchés d'êtres immondes, Aiden. Pires que des bébés humains. Ils avaient un trou dans la poitrine, et ils sifflaient.

- Un trou…. Oui oui oui oui oui, certes, certes.

- Ils étaient tous fripés. Et ils avaient deux grands bras et deux grandes jambes. Immenses.

- Mmmm, et on a dû vous injecter un peu trop d'enzyme, non ?

- Ca je ne sais pas. Il y en a dans le « caphè » ? J'en ai bu vingt-quatre bols.

- Ah ouais ! Trop bon le café ! On dirait du joliar mais liquide, noir, plus amer et chaud.

- (soupir)… 'me demande si je vais pas retourner vivre sur Atlantis, moi.

**v**

- Jennifer.

- Rodney.

- Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

- Oui. Avant que je ne m'endorme…

- Je vous écoute.

- … Je voulais vous dire que j'ai beaucoup apprécié les moments passé avec vous. On s'est un peu rapprochés ces derniers mois…

- Oui…

- Et… Les choses font que ça n'ira pas plus loin mais… ça ne m'aurait pas déplu.

- …

- Je vais oublier ce que je viens de dire, de toute façon, mais ça me soulage un peu de vous avoir averti.

- Je dois vous avouer que… Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup apprécié ces moments.

- … Je suis contente que vous me l'ayez dit.

- Je suis désolé que... ça se passe comme ça.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de votre faute…

- …

- Tenez-moi la main, s'il vous plaît.

- Oui. Bien sûr.

- … Bonne nuit, Rodney.

- Bonne nuit, Jennifer.

**v**

- Je somnole…

- Laisse-toi aller, Eva. Il va bien falloir dormir un jour.

- … Au revoir, Evan.

- A demain…

* * *

**_Rendez-vous mercredi prochain pour la suite (mais pas fin) !_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Je n'ai pas fait de commentaires sur ce point la dernière fois, mais j'ai tout de même noté que cette fic a dépassé les 50 chapitres... Un jour, j'arriverai à (re)faire court !_**

**_Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé un petit message, et à tous ceux qui lisent régulièrement en silence. Apparemment, le départ de Neleia a suscité quelques émotions, tant mieux, c'est que le chapitre a fonctionné ! (pas évident avec un personnage inventé)._**

**_La suite !_**

**_

* * *

_**Henry était assis sur les marches face à la Porte, pensif. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui, et Sam vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- … Je n'ai rien compris. Elle m'a fait ses adieux, elle a tout fait pour que je saisisse qu'elle n'allait pas rester ici. Et je n'ai rien compris.

Son ton était à la fois déçu et épaté. Il n'en revenait pas de ne pas avoir capté son message.

Carter hésita :

- Vous ne la regardiez pas exactement comme une de vos patientes. Vous ne la regardiez pas avec vos yeux de psychiatre. Vous avez vu ce que vous vouliez voir.

- … Sans doute, oui.

- Cela nous a échappé aussi. Trop d'autres choses à penser.

Il secoua la tête :

- Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi elle a voulu repartir…

- Si, vous le savez. Elle ne considérait son séjour ici que comme une parenthèse dans sa vie avec les Furlings. Depuis le début, elle savait qu'elle repartirait avec eux. Elle ne s'est jamais donné le choix de rester.

- Pourtant on l'avait accueillie comme une des nôtres…

- _Vous_ l'avez accueillie comme une des nôtres. Mais pour la majorité des habitants d'Atlantis… elle restait marginale. Son avenir restait bien incertain.

- Les femmes ne lui en auraient pas voulu de rester : elles ont oublié ce qu'il s'est passé !

- Mais est-ce qu'_elle_, Leia, aurait pu vivre avec le souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai déjà du mal à m'imaginer moi-même en train de raconter à mes collègues des mensonges énormes, sciemment, comment Leia aurait-elle pu faire de même, sachant que sa venue est liée à tout ce qui est arrivé ?

Il soupira, et finit par hausser les épaules : il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Elle a choisi de continuer avec ce qu'elle connaissait, Henry : les Furlings. Dans un cocon fragile, mais un cocon quand même, qui l'accepte sans commenter, où elle n'a pas à lutter pour se trouver une place.

Il baissa la tête. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et se releva :

- Elle est partie, maintenant. Nous avons essayé de rouvrir la Porte vers sa planète, mais sans succès. Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons rien faire. Il faut passer à autre chose. Le temps presse.

Il hocha la tête et se mit debout.

**v**

- Lorne ?

- Entrez.

John fit quelques pas dans la chambre où se trouvait son second. Le major était en train de trier des papiers qu'il sortait d'un tiroir du bureau. Sur le lit, il avait déjà rassemblé quantités de petites choses qui s'entassaient. La décoration de la pièce, très féminine, et les ouvrages en allemand sur les étagères faisaient vite déduire que l'officier n'était pas dans ses quartiers.

- On m'a dit que je vous trouverai là.

- Oui. Je… récupère les affaires de mon binôme. Qu'il n'y ait pas de trace de ce qu'elle a vécu dans le champ de force.

Sheppard hocha la tête silencieusement. Evan ne l'avait pas regardé, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Le major continua :

- Un peu partout dans la Cité, les autres font de même. Les informaticiens craquent les mots de passe des PC pour faire disparaître certains dossiers, des photos… La majorité a fini, on va pouvoir détruire les preuves matérielles.

- Bien. C'était une des choses que je voulais savoir.

- J'imagine que les détruire est la meilleure solution…, murmura le major en refermant le tiroir vidé.

Evan resta un moment avec les feuillets qu'il avait sélectionnés dans les mains, pensif. Puis il soupira imperceptiblement et les amena sur le lit, avec les autres pièces à conviction. John reprit la parole :

- La deuxième chose que je voulais savoir, c'est : vous vous sentez comment ?

Evan releva la tête pour le regarder, surpris.

- Moi ? Ben… Mieux qu'elles.

- Et… Votre moral ? Je veux dire…

John regarda autour de lui :

- Je sais bien chez qui on est… Et Rodney m'a raconté votre… petit coup de sang face à Carter. Elle s'excuse d'ailleurs : elle ne savait pas, et elle me fait dire que si vous avez besoin de prendre un peu de repos pour passer quelques journées avec Eva, elle vous les accorde sans problème.

- Non : on va déjà manquer de monde avec la convalescence des femmes.

- Vrai.

Le major était un peu gêné de cette conversation, et John aussi. Mais Sheppard décida quand même de lui témoigner sa sympathie avant de le laisser tranquille :

- Je suis désolé pour vous, Lorne. Si j'avais su, je vous aurais accordé plus de temps libre quand on était sur le champ de force, que vous puissiez le passer avec elle…

- Vous aviez besoin de moi, c'est mon métier, c'était normal de m'occuper du camp.

- Mais vous avez beaucoup donné pendant tous ces mois et… j'ai bien peur que vous n'en tiriez aucun avancement… Y compris au niveau carrière : c'est un peu délicat de justifier pour quels actes on vous mettrait sur la liste des montées en grades…

Lorne émit un petit rire :

- C'est pareil pour tous les soldats et officiers ici. Vous compris.

- Oui mais… On n'a pas dirigé 150 personnes sur une autre planète pendant des mois.

- Votre description ressemble beaucoup au job que fait tous les jours le colonel Carter, monsieur. Et puis une partie du temps, vous étiez là.

Sheppard sourit : le moral de son second ne semblait pas si mauvais que cela. Il s'enhardit donc : quitte à retourner le couteau dans la plaie, il voulait tout de même faire comprendre au major qu'il n'avait pas été dupe sur son petit drame personnel :

- En tout cas, désolé pour votre… petite-amie major. Hum, j'imagine que lui mentir ne va pas être facile, mais je ne doute pas que votre professionnalisme l'emportera…

Subtile façon de s'assurer de son silence.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. De toute façon, on ne se connaissait pas avant… toute cette histoire donc…

- Oh… Ben, je suis encore plus navré alors…

- Pas autant que moi, murmura imperceptiblement Evan.

Sheppard hésita :

- Vous savez ce que vous allez faire ?

Lorne leva la tête vers lui avec un sourire d'évidence déterminée :

- Bien sûr : la reconquérir.

**v**

- John, Caldwell arrive dans une demi-heure à peu près…

- Tout va bien mon colonel les hommes ont passé la Cité au peigne fin : il ne reste plus aucun signe de présence Furling, ou de grossesses. Les femmes sont toutes endormies, les hommes sont bien briefés…

- Parfait. J'espère vraiment que cette histoire d'amnésie va marcher.

- De même.

Les deux officiers se regardèrent. Ils avaient du mal à concevoir que la boucle serait bouclée dans quelques minutes.

- On est prêts alors ?

- Oui, mon colonel.

Mais Carter avait un sentiment désagréable :

- J'ai l'impression qu'on oublie quelque chose…

- ... Le Furling est parti, on a relevé le champ de force, on a la justification pour l'alitement des femmes, pour la disparition des Athosiens, on ne mentionnera pas Michael, et…

- Ohoh.

Ils se regardèrent, réagissant soudain :

- FORD !

**v**

Dix minutes plus tard, le lieutenant et ses hommes étaient devant la Porte.

Ford avait repris son air suffisant, voyant qu'ils allaient repartir comme des fleurs.

- Ravi de voir que nous avons pu nous entendre, Sheppard.

- Ford, ne rêvez pas : on vous vire parce que vous nous encombrez, pas parce que vous nous avez rendu service.

- Pourtant mes hommes vont ont été bien utiles.

- Oui : vos hommes. Pas vous.

L'ex-lieutenant fit la moue.

- Vous êtes conscient que je peux parler de ce que j'ai vu ici, Sheppard ?

- Vous êtes conscient que toute cette histoire est finie et que la galaxie s'en fout maintenant qu'on n'est plus vulnérables, Ford ?

Deuxième moue d'Aiden.

- Et qu'en plus, vu la réputation et l'équipe que vous vous trimballez, toute tentative de votre part de témoigner se soldera par un grand éclat de rire de la part de votre interlocuteur ?

Troisième moue. Plus épaules baissées.

- Allez, fit Sheppard pour se radoucir et s'assurer surtout du silence de son ancien subalterne, dites-vous que si nous n'avions pas été gentils avec vous, on vous aurait envoyé au SGC. Au lieu de cela on vous laisse tranquille. Vous êtes libre.

- Vous seriez bien embêtés, de me renvoyer au SGC.

- Vous aussi, remarquez.

Aiden capitula et se décida à ne plus répliquer : ça se retournait toujours contre lui. John continua :

- Mais vous avez raison : nous devons une fière chandelle à vos hommes… si l'on fait abstraction du fait que vous nous avez bien fait peur en parlant du champ de force à Michael.

Il poussa du pied un gros sac de sport, en direction de Ford.

- Voici pour vous. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de matériel, vous allez être vraiment efficaces et faire du dégât côté Wraiths… N'oublions pas qu'ils restent notre ennemi commun donc… ceci pourrait vous aider.

Ford eut un instant d'hésitation suspicieuse, puis se baissa doucement, sans quitter Sheppard des yeux, pour ouvrir le sac. Il contenait plusieurs kilos de C-4.

L'ancien lieutenant en resta sans voix.

- Si ça peut vous rappeler aussi de garder le silence, observa John.

Ford hocha la tête d'un air entendu, en le remerciant des yeux avec une sincérité que Sheppard doutait revoir dans son regard un jour. En refermant le sac, la main du jeune homme attrapa un objet incongru. Il tendit le rouleau de gros scotch vers son ancien supérieur :

- Le C-4 n'adhère plus aux parois ?

- Ah. Non, ça c'est un cadeau de Carter, Hoacks et les infirmiers. Ils vous font dire que c'est pour Treize-Quatre ou Un-Neuf, quelque chose comme ça.

Ford se tourna vers ses hommes : Deux-Six était justement en train d'apprendre une nouvelle chanson à ses compagnons, un air affreux sur la fertilité des Terriennes, qu'il avait composé lui-même. Il pouffa malgré lui.

- Merci, Sheppard. J'en ferai bon usage.

Le lieutenant-colonel ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ford se redressa, ordonna à deux de ses hommes de prendre le sac, tandis que John faisait composer une adresse.

- J'imagine que dès que vous aurez franchi la Porte, vous vous précipiterez sur le DHD pour aller ailleurs et brouiller les pistes.

- Oui, Sheppard. Inutile de nous poursuivre.

- Oh, je vous rassure, nous n'en avons pas la moindre intention.

Le vortex s'ouvrit. Parmi les hommes de Ford, l'un émit un « oooh » fasciné qui affligea son chef, et deux autres se mirent à applaudir, ce qui l'atterra un peu plus. John comprit qu'en quittant Atlantis, Aiden quittait aussi les seules personnes à peu près normales qu'il ait côtoyé depuis longtemps.

- On ne se reverra pas avant un moment, alors.

- Non, Sheppard.

- … Bonne chance quand même.

- Vous aussi.

John fut surpris de voir Ford lui tendre une main un peu hésitante. Après quelques brèves secondes, il se décida à la serrer.

- Faites attention à vous. Et essayez de… recruter encore d'autres hommes… qui auraient des qualifications différentes de ceux-ci.

- Je vous assure qu'au combat, ils sont efficaces.

- Sans doute, sans doute. Et si au cours de vos pérégrinations, vous avez des nouvelles des Athosiens…

- On vous préviendra. Promis.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête, et Ford se retourna vers son groupe pour faire signe de traverser.

- Bon courage pour votre élevage ! leur lança Maheuri avant d'entrer dans le vortex.

- Que le repos puisse apaiser vos femmes et vos esprits, fit Modragor avant d'y disparaître à son tour.

- Je vous souhaite autant de chance qu'un ratus qui aurait perdu son fignon, salua Deux-Six avec beaucoup de sympathie. Et n'oubliez pas : la femme qui a accouché est comme la poule de Yondel après la Lune de Sram : le bas-ventre est…

VLOUF. Un habile coup de coude d'Aiden l'avait envoyé de l'autre côté, pour le plus grand soulagement des Terriens.

Son groupe disparu dans la flaque bleue, Ford se tourna une dernière fois vers Sheppard, leva une main en guise de salut, et fit un grand pas en arrière. Le vortex se coupa.

En croisant son regard, il avait bien semblé à Sheppard avoir vu un sourire franc sur le visage de son ancien second. Ainsi que de la tristesse dans ses yeux noirs.

**v**

Sam se tenait prête, droite comme un i mais tentant de paraître détendue, en attendant de voir surgir le halo du transporteur qui mènerait Caldwell juste devant elle. Son cœur battait malgré tout la chamade. Elle fut plus qu'agréablement surprise de voir John arriver en courant, pour se placer à ses côtés.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas encore en retard.

- Vous… Merci, John.

Il n'eut que le temps de lui sourire, d'un air de dire « il était évident que je n'allais pas vous laisser seule », avant qu'un flash ne les fasse regarder en face d'eux : Caldwell venait de poser le pied sur la Cité.

Mais il n'était pas seul. A ses côtés se trouvait l'équipe SG-A qui rentrait au bercail : Zelenka, Watters, Ronon et Parrish. Et puis surtout, une douzaine de membres de l'équipage.

- Heu… Bonjour, colonel.

- Colonel Carter, colonel Sheppard. Hé bien, je dois dire que nous ne sommes pas fâchés d'arriver, fit Caldwell avec un sourire soulagé mais un peu timide.

- Le voyage a été rude ? demanda innocemment John en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder Radek.

- Hum, assez, oui. Le problème qui nous a fait nous arrêter en plein espace a… beaucoup fait souffrir l'équipage.

- Justement…, fit une voix derrière Caldwell.

Sam et John se tournèrent vers un technicien du Dédale, en tee-shirt, qui demanda au nom de tous ses compagnons :

- Il paraît que le SGC vous a envoyé plusieurs litres de jus de litchis, récemment, et on se demandait…

- Oh…

Passé dans le gosier des femmes au cours de leurs grossesses, à la demande du Furling. John improvisa :

- On… On a tout donné à de futurs alliés pendant une négociation.

- … Les 150 litres ?

- Ca nous a drôlement facilité la tâche, donc on n'a pas regardé à la quantité…

Caldwell, d'abord gêné par la demande, le regardait à présent bizarrement, et Sam fit un sourire crispé proche de l'éclat de rire.

- Bon ben…, fit le technicien. Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'on peut utiliser votre piscine, là maintenant ?

**v**

Cinq minutes plus tard, Caldwell était dans le bureau de Carter, en train de déguster un simple verre d'eau, qui semblait le délecter. Sam et John furent un peu impressionnés de le voir vider son gobelet aussi rapidement. Le colonel le déposa sur le bureau avec un soupir, avant de se rendre compte de son incorrection.

- Excusez-moi. Le stock d'eau est parti très rapidement sur le Dédale.

- Oh…

- D'où la demande de mes hommes…

- Oui, bien sûr, nous comprenons.

- Hum…

Caldwell était gêné par son entrée peu professionnelle, Sam et John ne savaient pas trop par quoi commencer. Ce fut le commandant du Dédale qui lança la conversation, pour le plus grand soulagement des deux autres :

- Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure par radio que votre épidémie était enrayée…

- Oui.

- Tout est sous contrôle ?

Sam soupira : l'heure du déballage de mensonges avait commencé. Elle fut reconnaissante à John pour son jeu d'acteur : il ne la regarda pas un instant, se contentant de paraître fatigué. Il l'était d'ailleurs sans doute réellement.

- Plus personne ne craint rien. Ca a été aussi vite fini que c'est apparu.

« Juste un mois pour tout arranger, six si l'on compte la vie dans le champ de force, oui oui, ce n'était rien… », pensa John.

- Grâce à Teyla et aux connaissances athosiennes, nous avons trouvé de quoi guérir ces femmes rapidement, expliqua Sam.

- « Ces femmes » ?

- Oui, la… L'épidémie n'a touché que les dames.

Caldwell parut impressionné par la nouvelle, et regarda Carter étrangement. Elle comprit :

- Mais pas moi. Le naquadda dans mon sang m'a protégée.

Steven hocha la tête. Sam baissa la sienne imperceptiblement.

- Que s'est-il passé, exactement ? Pourquoi uniquement les femmes ?

Sam broda une belle histoire dans laquelle des douleurs au bas-ventre avaient importuné certaines ces derniers jours, suivies de gonflements du ventre pour toutes. Teyla, immunisée, avait reconnu les symptômes et était partie chercher un remède auprès des Athosiens. John prit le relais pour expliquer la suite : la découverte de la disparition des Athosiens, qui avait freiné la conception du remède.

Caldwell en parut désolé.

- Pour en revenir à l'épidémie, nous avons finalement soigné tout le monde. A l'heure actuelle, elles se reposent au mess, transformé en infirmerie.

- Bien. Mais… Pourquoi seules les femmes ont été touchées ?

- Et bien parce qu'il s'agit en fait d'un… champignon qui s'introduit dans… les utérus.

Caldwell fit une grimace que Sam perçut très bien. Si seulement il savait que c'était bien pire qui était sorti du ventre de ces dames… Elle se réjouit : au moins, il ne poserait pas trop de questions, et ce serait pareil pour le SGC.

- Bref, pour le moment, il leur faut juste du repos.

- Bien. On peut dire que le Dédale arrive à temps alors.

Sam et John regardèrent Steven de travers, mais heureusement, il l'interpréta mal :

- Je veux dire : il va vous falloir des bras en plus pour assurer le quotidien.

- Ah ! Oui, bien sûr.

- Et pour rechercher les Athosiens, profita John.

- Oui… Nous nous y mettons dès que vous le souhaitez, je mets mon vaisseau à votre disposition.

John consulta sa montre : minuit moins le quart. Mais Teyla ne dormait sans doute pas, et ne pourrait pas dormir tant que rien ne serait mis en place pour chercher les siens. Il décida de l'appeler, et sortit du bureau pour ce faire.

Resté seul avec Carter, Steven s'excusa :

- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu être là au moment de la crise.

- … Ce n'est pas grave.

Et ça, c'était vrai.

- Comment ce… champignon est-il arrivé sur la Cité ?

- Une équipe l'a ramené sans le savoir lors d'une expédition. Il a contaminé leurs vêtements, qui l'ont transmis au reste du contingent par le biais de la lingerie. Nous venons de tout décontaminer.

- D'accord…

Le commandant du Dédale sembla hésiter à formuler la suite de sa pensée :

- … C'est donc un mal pégasien, est-ce qu'il a un rapport avec le vaisseau Furling que vous avez découvert ?

* * *

**_Bon, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de caser un bout de Lorne, j'ai hésité, mais il soulevait des problèmes autre que sa relation avec Eva donc j'ai gardé._**

**_Cette fois c'est Ford et ses hommes qui sont partis, ça vous a arraché une larme aussi, avouez :p_**

**_La suite dans une semaine, vous commencez à être habitués !_**


	52. Chapter 52

_**Merci à celles et CEUX qui ont reviewé :-) et à ceux qui suivent !**_

_**

* * *

**_

_- … C'est donc un mal pégasien, rien à voir avec le vaisseau Furling que vous avez découvert…_

Sam comprit que l'affaire Furling intéressait au plus haut point Caldwell elle soupçonna même le SGC de l'avoir incité à en apprendre plus.

- Non, rien à voir, déclara-t-elle.

- La femme que vous avez trouvée…

- Elle n'est pas dans la Cité.

Caldwell fut estomaqué.

- Vous l'avez envoyée… chez les Athosiens, comme vous l'envisagiez un moment ?

- Non !

Carter expliqua :

- Elle s'est bien intégrée, pendant ces semaines, et nous l'avons gardée sur la Cité. Elle était tellement dévouée que lorsque les femmes ont été touchées par ce mal, elle a voulu nous aider, voyant que les Athosiens n'étaient plus là pour le faire. Elle-même s'est révélée être immunisée, son système immunitaire était assez spécial... Bref, elle a pensé trouver des informations pour nous aider sur une planète de Pégase, dont les coordonnées étaient contenues sur le vaisseau Furling. Nous l'avons envoyée, elle a insisté pour y aller seule, et débordés par la situation nous avons accepté. Mais elle n'est toujours pas rentrée. Et nous n'arrivons plus à contacter cette planète.

- Oh…

La disparition de Neleia était expliquée. Tout se mettait en place.

- Vous pensez… Qu'elle ait pu faire une mauvaise rencontre et que… qu'elle puisse parler d'Atlantis ?

- Non !

Le ton de Carter était ferme. Elle se radoucit :

- Elle ne sait pas grand-chose d'ici. Et vraiment, nous lui faisons confiance. Sinon nous ne l'aurions pas laissée partir. De plus, la planète sur laquelle elle a demandé à aller était déserte.

- Bien… J'imagine que vous allez me demander d'aller, elle aussi, la chercher ?

Sam resta quelques secondes silencieuse. Elle finit par dire :

- Pas pour le moment. Elle n'est partie que depuis 24 heures.

- C'est déjà suffisant, non ?

- … Ca peut attendre la fin de la nuit. Il me semble que pour les Athosiens, le temps presse beaucoup plus.

Devant le ton ferme de Carter, et surtout son expérience au sein du programme Stargate, Caldwell se sentit un peu mal à l'aise, et se contenta d'un « bien sûr. Je proposais, c'est tout » qui clôtura la conversation. De toute façon, l'irruption de John et Teyla coupa court à une éventuelle poursuite du sujet.

Caldwell se leva pour saluer l'Athosienne, et eut un temps d'arrêt certain en tombant sur son ventre rebondi. Mais, levant les yeux vers la tête de la jeune femme, il croisa son regard désespéré, et s'abstint de tout commentaire. Sam les laissa seuls avec John pour discuter, et partit en direction de son lit, qui lui tendait les bras depuis un long moment déjà.

…

Arrivée en salle de contrôle, elle se rendit compte que les quatre membres de l'équipe « figuier contre Dédale » l'attendaient sagement, afin de faire leur rapport. Elle s'assura qu'aucun membre du vaisseau ne traînait dans le coin, et les félicita.

- Messieurs, vous avez admirablement rempli votre mission. Toute la Cité vous en est reconnaissante. Ca n'a pas été trop dur ?

- Non, fit Zelenka. Enfin, pas trop dur à saboter. Après, il a fallu supporter la chaleur…

- Pour ce qui était de mentir à Caldwell, ça n'a pas été trop difficile, mon colonel, fit Watters. Il a apparemment vraiment confiance en nous.

- Tant mieux.

- Et heureusement qu'il n'y connait rien en sciences…, fit Parrish. On lui a fait croire qu'il y avait des phéromones végétales qui absorbaient la chaleur de l'air… Des phéromones ! N'importe quoi ! C'est de la science-fiction…

Sam sourit, leur demanda encore quelques précisions sur la façon dont ils avaient stoppé le vaisseau, et les envoya les coucher. Mais les hommes ne bougèrent pas :

- Colonel Carter ?

- Oui, Ronon.

- Et les femmes…

- Oh… Personne ne vous a dit ?

- Si, fit Zelenka. Rodney et Teyla nous ont raconté. Et pour Leia aussi.

- Mais on se demandait… Elles ont vraiment tout oublié ?

Sam ne sut pas vraiment répondre à la question du Satédien, et haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance :

- Normalement, oui, à leur réveil, elles ne se souviendront plus de rien à partir de la veille du jour où les premières ont découvert leur grossesse. Mais pour le moment, elles dorment toutes, rien ne nous dit que ça a fonctionné…

Les hommes hochèrent la tête. Elle expliqua rapidement la raison qui les avait poussés à choisir l'amnésie. Elle les salua ensuite en leur souhaitant une bonne nuit. Elle retint juste Watters pour l'informer qu'il allait devoir taper un rapport fictif sur sa journée outre-Atlantis. Le lieutenant ne put s'empêcher de gémir.

- Allons, lieutenant, j'ai confiance en votre talent pour raconter des histoires à vos supérieurs, lui dit simplement Sam.

Elle se rendit alors compte que Parrish était aussi resté sur place, un peu hésitant.

- Docteur ?

- Hum, dites, madame, je voulais vous demander... Je pourrais avoir le hangar 6 à disposition ? C'est pour entreposer notre figuier plus si nain que ça. L'équipage du Dédale veut très vite s'en débarrasser, et c'est la seule pièce de la Cité que je trouve suffisamment grande pour l'accueillir, maintenant…

Après un « peut-être » évasif, elle l'envoya dans ses quartiers, se disant avec ravissement que ça allait VRAIMENT être son tour à elle, à présent.

C'était sans compter sur Caldwell, qui la rattrapa alors qu'elle gagnait le couloir.

- Colonel Carter.

Cette fois, elle ne masqua pas son grand soupir. Cela surprit quelque peu le commandant du Dédale.

- Heu…

- Oui, Steven ?

- Je voulais vous dire, hum… Je viens de finir avec Teyla et…

- Eeeet ?

Carter était de plus en plus crispée. Bon sang, le plus dur n'était pas de mentir à Caldwell, en vérité le plus dur, c'était bien de le supporter quand on avait envie de dormir !

- Au sujet de Teyla… J'ai… l'impression… - Il baissa la voix - Elle ne serait pas enceinte ?

Sam eut tout d'un coup presqu'envie de pouffer. C'était nerveux.

- Nooon, vous croyez ?

- Hé bien… A moins que ce champignon dont vous parliez…

- Elle est bien enceinte, Caldwell.

- … Oh…

Le colonel avait beau s'en douter, il n'en paraissait pas moins sonné d'avoir confirmation.

- Mais… Ca fait longtemps ? Je veux dire, vu sa… silhouette, on dirait que…

Aaah, oui, faire rester Teyla dans le champ de force lui avait fait gagner quelques centimètres au niveau du tour de taille de façon expresse. Mais Sam avait vu avec elle comment les justifier :

- En fait, Teyla ignorait qu'elle était enceinte, elle n'avait pas de signes, pourtant elle l'était depuis quelques mois déjà. Quand l'épidémie est apparue, elle s'est étonnée de ne pas ressentir les mêmes effets que les autres femmes : Keller l'a examinée et a découvert sa grossesse. C'est le fait d'être enceinte qui l'a protégée contre ce champignon. Heureusement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Heu… Oui, oui… balbutia Caldwell.

- Bref, quand elle a su sa grossesse, le bébé s'est manifesté, et son ventre s'est très rapidement arrondi. Un peu comme pour un déni, vous voyez ? Hoacks saurait vous expliquer cela mieux que moi.

L'explication était un brin tordue, mais elle ne causait de tort à personne. Et puis, c'était un peu ce qu'il s'était produit. De tous les mensonges en cours, c'était sans doute le plus proche de la vérité.

- Mais, elle veut garder cet enfant ?

- Bien sûr ! Elle l'a toujours voulu ! Et encore plus maintenant que les Athosiens ont disparu !

Caldwell acquiesça, s'excusant presque, mais fit tout de même la moue.

- Et… le SGC est au courant ?

- … Pas encore.

- Et… le père ?

- Ca la regarde.

Sam savait pertinemment qu'il était Athosien, mais l'idée de laisser Caldwell dans le doute et mal à l'aise avec ça était trop tentante.

- Oui… Oui, vous avez raison. Hum.

Il reprit à voix basse :

- Heureusement que ce n'est pas une Terrienne. Car cela poserait beaucoup plus de problèmes envers le SGC.

Sam préféra ne pas répliquer.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de précédent sur Atlantis, n'est-ce pas ?

A cette question, elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait éclater de rire ou fondre en larmes. Alors là non plus, elle ne parla pas, se contentant de secouer la tête. Elle finit tout de même par prononcer, un peu agacée :

- Steven. C'est un bébé. C'est la Vie. Je ne vois pas en quoi un heureux évènement pourrait gêner notre mission dans cette galaxie. Vous non plus n'est-ce pas ?

- … Heu… Oui, bien sûr.

- Parfait. Bonne nuit.

Heureuse de constater que sa réputation au sein du programme Stargate lui assurait un ascendant certain sur Caldwell, Sam partit enfin vers ses quartiers.

**v**

Ronon effectuait un tour qu'il voulait anodin dans le mess obscurci. Son regard s'arrêta bien sûr sur Amélia Banks, endormie. Il plissa les yeux, comme pour voir à travers le sommeil de la jeune femme, et resta pensif. Un fracas le détourna de sa contemplation, et deux feuilles de papier échouèrent à ses pieds.

- Chhut ! fit une voix à l'autre bout du mess.

- Je sais, je sais, désolé !

Celui, énervé, qui avait répondu devait être à genou au sol pour rattraper ses feuillets, puisque sa réplique sortait de nulle part. Mais Ronon l'avait reconnu il attrapa les deux dessins qui avaient chu et les rapporta à leur auteur.

- Lorne.

Le major, encore à genoux entre les lits pour regrouper la vingtaine de feuilles qui s'étaient envolées, se releva avec un remerciement sans entrain. Ronon observa rapidement la scène : une jeune femme endormie, une table de nuit encombrée de feuilles cansons sur lesquelles reposait un crayon et une gomme… Le major avait trouvé de quoi s'occuper, mais la fatigue l'avait emporté et quand il s'était assoupi, ses dessins lui avaient glissé des mains. L'officier paraissait énervé.

- Vous devriez aller dormir.

- Je sais… Mais je ne peux p…

- Major. On ne sait pas combien de temps elle va dormir. Et quand elle se réveillera, elle ne vous regardera pas de la même façon que vous, vous la regardez. Maintenant, c'est de la patience, qu'il faut.

Evan poussa un profond soupir. Le Satédien avait raison. Seulement, c'était difficile de l'accepter.

- Allez, fit Ronon. Je vous attends, on fait le chemin ensemble. Dépêchez-vous.

La proposition laissa l'officier pantois. Mais le regard de Ronon ne lui laissait pas trop le choix.

Evan hésita, puis déposa un doux dernier baiser sur le front de sa chère et tendre. En se redressant, il lui sembla, deux lits plus loin, que Biro les observait, interloquée par le geste. Il resta en attente d'une réaction, mais le médecin cligna des yeux, et sa tête s'affaissa : elle s'était rendormie. De toute façon, sans ses lunettes, elle ne voyait rien.

Il suivit Ronon jusqu'au couloir de leurs quartiers. Le Satédien, silencieux, ne fut pas d'un réconfort dément, mais il avait le mérite de l'avoir tiré de sa torpeur, et d'avoir l'air de le comprendre.

Ils se quittèrent sur un « merci » d'Evan, et chacun tomba de sommeil de son côté.

**v**

**J + 52**

Il était onze heures quand Sam ouvrit un œil. Elle jeta un regard sur son réveil électrique, constata qu'il n'affichait rien, et pesta :

- Nooon, les gars, deux jours de suite…

Elle se redressa mollement, et appuya sur son interrupteur. Aucune lumière.

- Faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude… Je vais mettre des piles, ça les dissuadera de me couper le courant…

En s'habillant, elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était produit la veille. Elle s'en rappelait parfaitement. Des jours et semaines qui avaient précédé aussi. La mémoire de ceux qui n'avaient pas porté de Furlings jusqu'au bout avait bien été préservée.

- C'est déjà ça, pensa-t-elle. Quoique…

Elle sortit et constata que la Cité était particulièrement calme. Logique, tout le monde étant épuisé par les derniers jours, un congé officiel avait été déclaré. Arrivée aux transporteurs, elle croisa John, qui en sortait.

- Ah ! Je venais vous réveiller.

- Rodney m'a encore contraint à une grasse matinée…

- Avec mes encouragements. Ce n'est pas du luxe.

- Oui, mais je doute que Caldwell trouve ça génial.

- Il n'est pas dans la Cité : il est parti tôt ce matin sur Athos, avec Teyla et des volontaires.

- Oh… Dans un sens tant mieux, on va pouvoir se remettre les idées en place tranquillement. Je vais au mess, vous m'accompagnez ?

Ils entrèrent dans le transporteur. John profita qu'ils soient seuls pour lui glisser :

- Apparemment, personne ne se doute de rien. Nos mensonges semblent crédibles.

- … Je serais tentée de dire « Dieu merci », mais je ne sais pas si c'est le mieux pour elles…

La porte s'ouvrit et ils sortirent.

- Elles vont comment ?

- Ben… Toujours pas réveillées.

Sam parut surprise.

- Ah bon ? Elles dorment quand même depuis…

- Près de douze heures, oui… Le médecin du Dédale les a auscultées, elles vont bien, il n'a rien remarqué d'anormal. Sauf qu'on a 80 belles au bois dormant dans notre cantine.

- … Bon, douze heures, quand on a vécu ce qu'elles ont vécu, ce n'est pas encore alarmant.

Il n'était pas dupe : elle disait cela pour se rassurer. Ils entrèrent dans la salle.

Les rideaux avaient été relevés, dans un espoir mince que la lumière du jour tirerait les endormies de leur sommeil. Quelques hommes veillaient : Sam put voir Lorne se ronger les sangs en discutant avec Hoacks, Rodney tourner comme un lion en cage, et, à son plus grand étonnement, Ronon traîner entre les lits.

- Ah ! Sam.

Le Canadien et l'Anglais la rejoignirent.

- Elles dorment toujours !

- John m'a prévenue. C'est peut-être normal, qui sait ? Nous ne l'avons pas demandé au Furling.

- Il n'empêche que c'est inquiétant…, fit Hoacks. Même si, en attendant, ça a l'évident avantage de retarder la visite gynécologique de toutes par le médecin du Dédale. Mais… On en est à penser à des perfusions pour qu'elles s'hydratent si cela continue encore.

- On est sûrs que c'est du sommeil, hein, pas un coma ?

- Non non, Sheppard, c'est du sommeil. Un sommeil profond.

La réponse de Hoacks ne rassura pas pour autant John, qui fit la moue. Sam calma comme elle put, bien qu'elle fût elle-même alarmée :

- Leur mémoire est en train d'être vidée… Il faut du temps, pour un formatage, ça ne fait « que » douze heures qu'elles sont assoupies.

- Mais ce n'est pas un formatage complet, là, il s'agit juste d'effacer un dossier !

- Un sacré dossier, Rodney !

- D'accord, il pèse plusieurs gigaoctets, mais il peut quand même aller à la corbeille sans avoir besoin de relancer tout le système !

- S'il va seulement à la corbeille, on pourra retrouver sa trace, alors qu'avec un vrai formatage…

- Oui, mais ce qu'elles ont vécu avant que le Furling…

- Hoho ! arrêta Sheppard. Vous parlez d'êtres humains, là. Pas d'ordinateurs.

Les deux astrophysiciens s'excusèrent en baissant la tête, confus.

- A vrai dire, ils n'ont pas tort : si l'on doit comparer le cerveau humain à un ordinateur, on trouve certaines similitudes, qui…

- Hoacks. S'il vous plaît.

- Pardon.

Le silence s'étant installé, John résuma :

- Bon, on n'a donc qu'à attendre, alors.

- Ouais, « que » à attendre. C'est super facile, vous savez.

Il lança un regard de reproche au Canadien qui perdait patience.

- Bon, soupira Sam. Je vais quand même avertir le SGC.

Elle quitta sans entrain la pièce, laissant des hommes angoissés et des femmes apaisées, inconscientes du tourment qu'elles provoquaient.

**v**

Cinq heures plus tard, le Dédale était de retour. Et les femmes, toujours assoupies.

Teyla ne parla que brièvement à Sam : il n'y avait aucun signe des Athosiens, ils étaient passés sur plusieurs planètes pour demander des informations, mais le peuple semblait s'être évaporé. La dirigeante pensa que l'Athosienne pouvait lui en vouloir : le mensonge qui pesait sur les Atlantes la contraignait à ne pas évoquer devant Caldwell la possibilité que Michael soit à l'origine de l'enlèvement. Certes, ils pouvaient prétendre avoir appris par des alliés que l'hybride avait repris ses activités et possédait un vaisseau, mais il était délicat d'expliquer les raisons pour lesquelles il s'en serait pris aux Athosiens, par vengeance envers les Terriens.

Sam aurait voulu s'entrenir avec Teyla pour s'assurer qu'elle n'en voulait pas aux Atlantes pour cela, mais Caldwell la retint. A la fois pour lui annoncer qu'ils étaient bredouilles, et pour insister sur son ahurissement de voir Teyla enceinte. Sam eut une grande envie de l'envoyer balader, mais après quelques minutes, elle comprit que Caldwell compatissait avec l'Athosienne, et que cela adoucissait son jugement à son sujet.

- On m'a dit que les femmes n'étaient toujours pas réveillées…

- Non.

- Est-ce normal ?

- Aucune idée.

Caldwell fronça les sourcils.

- Mais, Teyla, qui vous a fourni le remède, ne vous a pas parlé de cet effet secondaire ?

Sam se mordit les lèvres :

- Heu… Non. Mais les Athosiens utilisent le remède par prévention, nous nous l'avons pris lorsque le mal était déjà fait, donc…

- Oh, je vois, la situation n'est pas la même.

- Mais je vais quand même aller en parler à Teyla…

Alors qu'elle s'éclipsait, il l'arrêta :

- Colonel ?

- … Oui.

- Des nouvelles de la jeune femme ? Leia ?

- Oh…

Sam baissa les épaules. Encore un mensonge à assumer :

- Non, aucune. Nous commençons à nous inquiéter. Pour sa sécurité.

- Voulez-vous que le Dédale aille sur cette planète, pour la chercher ?

Elle eut une hésitation, qu'elle tenta de faire paraître furtive.

- Oui. Ce serait mieux. Je vais vous donner les coordonnées. Sheppard vous accompagnera.

- Bien… Dites, ce nom, Leia… C'est le hasard que ce soit une référence à Star Wars ou… ?

**v**

Vingt heures. Les femmes dormaient toujours, pour la plus grande inquiétude de tous. Pour tromper l'angoisse, et se remettre en forme après des semaines de vie de camp, plusieurs hommes s'étaient lancés dans des footings sans fin. Il fallait se vider la tête.

Rodney, Zelenka et les autres scientifiques plongeaient dans leurs ordinateurs, pour tenter d'oublier le présent, les semaines qui avaient précédé, et pour finir de rédiger leurs rapports fictifs.

Le médecin du Dédale restait perplexe. Le SGC, informé, assurait d'envoyer une équipe médicale dans quelques heures s'il n'y avait toujours aucun changement.

Sam avait parlé avec Teyla. L'Athosienne, forte, n'avait pas versé de larmes, se contentant de caresser son ventre rond tout au long de l'entretien. Elle n'en voulait pas aux Atlantes. Elle savait que, même sans cette histoire de champ de force, l'hybride avait un regard particulier sur elle, qui pouvait justifier qu'il s'en prenne aux siens. Et puis, rien n'assurait que ce soit bien Michael. Rien même ne disait qu'il ait bien un vaisseau.

Hoack agrippa John vers 21 heures :

- Il paraît que vous partez avec Caldwell à la recherche de Leia…

- Oui. Dans une demi-heure.

- Je peux venir avec vous ?

- Hoacks…

- Je sais que ma présence serait mieux ici, au cas où elles se réveillent… Mais il y a le médecin du Dédale qui reste, et si jamais Leia ne veut pas revenir, je pense que je peux la faire changer d'avis et…

- Hoacks. On ne va pas sur sa planète.

La voix de John s'était faite extrêmement basse, à la fois pour ne pas être entendue, et pour tenter d'apaiser le psychiatre. Il avait l'air aussi désolé que lui.

- … Quoi ?

- Carter lui a donné de fausses coordonnées. On ne va pas sur la planète Arrivée, on va ailleurs, sur une planète déserte, constater qu'elle a disparu. Leia nous a bien dit qu'il fallait laisser les Furlings tranquilles.

- Ne me dites pas que vous la sacrifiez juste parce que vous avez peur que le Dédale comprenne qu'il y a des nourrissons quelque part sur…

- On ne la sacrifie pas. C'est elle qui a choisi de partir, c'est elle qui nous a dit de ne pas les contacter. C'est de son côté que la Porte bloque. Si elle veut revenir, elle peut le faire très facilement.

L'Anglais baissa la tête, cruellement déçu.

- … Mais elle sait peut-être quand les femmes vont se réveiller ?

- Pour le moment, le SGC ne juge pas cela préoccupant. Ca ne fait pas encore 24 heures.

- Quand ça les fera, vous serez partis, alors…

- Et ben si ça dure trop, _alors_ on ira sur Arrivée. En attendant, on va essayer de respecter le choix de Leia et la laisser tranquille.

- Pour ne pas froisser de futurs potentiels alliés, c'est ça ? fit Henry, amer.

John fit surprit de tant de dureté de la part du flegmatique Hoacks, qui d'habitude n'était jamais bien loin de la dérision _british_. Cette fois, il était d'un cynisme désabusé.

- … Bienvenue dans le programme Stargate, Hoacks.

John n'avait pas particulièrement de joie à dire cela.

* * *

_**Ah ben si, en fait, y'a encore du suspens avant la fin. Je suis incorrigible…**_

_**Mon emploi du temps est très speed en ce moment, donc la suite arrivera, mais peut-être pas mercredi prochain cette fois…**_


	53. Chapter 53

_**Merci pour les reviews ! Petit retard cette fois-ci, j'espère pouvoir vous livrer un nouveau chapitre dans les temps la semaine prochaine ! En attendant, celui-ci est assez long (avec un début un peu maladroit, peut-être, désolée !).**_

_**

* * *

**_

**J + 53**

Trois heures du matin. Cette fois, Lorne était décidé à ne plus quitter le mess. Déjà, parce qu'il avait dormi tout son saoul la nuit dernière, et ensuite, parce qu'à présent que la fatigue ne l'écrasait plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas s'assoupir. Trop inquiet. Il attendait désespérément un évènement qui, il le savait, lui briserait tout de même le cœur : le réveil d'une femme qui aurait tout oublié de lui. Mais un réveil quand même. En l'attendant, il s'était un peu éloigné, pour s'occuper en discutant avec d'autres autour d'un café. Hoacks lui avait proposé vers 22 heures de « déprimer tous ensemble », et il avait accepté. Entretemps, le psychiatre était repartit vers ses quartiers, mais lui restait.

Ils étaient plusieurs à veiller ainsi depuis une journée des tables avaient été regroupées dans un coin de la pièce, pour pouvoir mieux discuter, manger, ou même jouer aux cartes dans un entrain relatif. Les lumières restaient allumées, comme si cela pouvait tirer ces femmes de leur sommeil.

Tous les hommes ou presque étaient passés à un moment ou à un autre prendre des nouvelles, qu'ils aient un binôme ou non. Qu'ils soient d'Atlantis ou du Dédale. Ronon passait même faire un tour toutes les deux heures, sans faire aucun commentaire ni s'attarder longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tôt, le soir, cela avait grondé auprès de Carter. Quelques hommes l'avaient pressée de contacter le SGC, qu'ils envoient une équipe médicale. Les hommes débarqués du Dédale ne comprenaient pas la réticence de la dirigeante à faire venir des personnes compétentes. Ceux qui savaient étaient gênés de devoir mentir à leurs collègues qui revenaient de vacances, et qui avaient tout manqué. Il allait falloir vivre avec.

Sous l'insistance de certains, Sam fut contrainte de dire oui. Quelque part, elle en ressentit un soulagement : peu importe ce qui allait arriver, au moins elle n'aurait pas laissé ces femmes sans soins.

Les médecins du SGC étaient arrivés à minuit. A deux heures, ils constataient leur impuissance, et Sam s'enfonçait dans les mensonges pour raconter comment tout s'était passé. John, toujours avec le Dédale, lui manquait cruellement. Lorne était venu la soutenir un peu, et elle lui en était reconnaissante car elle savait bien ce que cela coûtait au major. Henry était parti se coucher, et même si cela l'étonnait, elle savait que c'était sciemment qu'il n'avait pas veillé. S'il y avait eu des insistances pour faire venir du personnel du SGC, il n'y en avait en revanche pas eu pour leur dire la vérité. Peut-être qu'ils avaient compris que cela ne changerait rien à l'heure du possible réveil des endormies. Quoiqu'il en soit, le secret était encore maintenu.

Le Dédale était rentré, bredouille à nouveau, sans surprise. Caldwell et Sheppard s'étaient désolés de voir toujours la moitié de la Cité au lit. Ils étaient partis se coucher. Sam avait suivi.

Rodney veillait à côté d'un lit dans lequel se trouvait une femme endormie. Il scrutait ses paupières, à la recherche d'un battement qui indiquerait que son sommeil prenait fin. Mais rien. Il commençait à fatiguer. Ce fut une protestation toute simple qui l'empêcha de sombrer :

- Hum… Les lumières !

- …

- Eteignez ces putains de lumières, bordel !

A deux lits de là, une main devant les yeux, le sergent Bell se manifestait. Rodney se tourna épaté vers les hommes qui discutaient au fond, et qui avaient entendu son cri. Rapidement, trois personnes l'entourèrent.

- Bell ! Content de te revoir !

- Egale à toi-même !

- Tu nous as fait peur !

- Peur ? J'espère bien que tu as peur de moi, Johnson, parce que tu ne sais pas ce qui peut t'arriver si tu n'ETEINS PAS CES LAMPES !

Des rires lui répondirent tandis que quelqu'un tamisait la lumière. Rodney se tourna vers celle qu'il veillait, espérant voir enfin le bleu de ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas ouverts, mais frémissaient.

- Katie ?

- Mmm…

- Ca y est… Haha ! Ca y est, elles se réveillent !

Tout autour, des demoiselles reprenaient peu à peu leurs esprits. Les hommes émettaient des rires nerveux qu'elles ne comprenaient pas très bien, essayant de rassembler leurs idées.

- Katie ?

- Rodney ? Où je suis ?

- Dans le mess…

- Le mess ?

- Il y a eu… une épidémie. Tu te rappelles ?

- Je ne sais pas… Oh, j'ai le ventre tout courbaturé…

- Ne bouge pas, ne bouge pas.

Il échangea un regard avec elle, et elle eut un petit sourire. Il comprit qu'elle était heureuse qu'il soit là, et il lui prit la main. Elle la serra avec ses faibles forces.

- … J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ça.

- Quoi ?

- Toi qui me veille.

Elle était toute émue. Il vit à quoi elle faisait référence : l'amnésie collective qui avait touché l'expédition, il y avait quelques temps. Décidément, le SGC allait se dire que les Atlantes n'étaient pas très résistants, en ce moment. Il leur accorderait peut-être des vacances.

Rodney sourit.

- C'est vrai.

- Deux fois en un mois c'est tout de même un peu trop. Je te promets d'essayer d'être un peu plus résistante à l'avenir.

Le sourire de Rodney se ternit légèrement.

- La précédente épidémie, c'était il y a plus de deux mois, Katie.

- … Quoi ?

- … Tu te rappelles de ce qu'il t'est arrivé, pour que tu te retrouves ici ?

Elle secoua la tête. Il soupira un peu, mais se dit que c'était mieux comme ça.

- Je vais t'expliquer.

Avant de commencer, il releva la tête pour regarder la rangée de lits d'en face. Keller ouvrait les yeux, deux infirmiers à ses côtés. Son regard croisa celui de Rodney, mais elle n'eut aucune réaction particulière. Il retourna vers Katie, inspira un grand coup, et commença.

**v**

Lorne se tenait à quelques pas d'Eva. Il la regardait se réveiller doucement, n'osant pas s'approcher plus. Un collègue infirmier était avec elle et lui expliquait, en allemand, ce qu'il s'était passé, elle hochait la tête, un peu hagarde. Autour de lui, il entendait les femmes se réveiller, poser des questions, se plaindre de leur bas-ventre douloureux, de courbatures. Il entendait fuser les mots rassurants, les informations, les appels au repos. Il se sentit de trop. Elle ne l'attendait pas. Il sourit malgré tout de la voir éveillée, les joues roses, et il partit lentement vers ses quartiers, mains dans les poches et dos voûté.

**v**

- Elles ont tout oublié.

Sam avait été réveillée par Hoacks, qui l'avait été par John qui l'avait été par Rodney. Au diable son image de dirigeante : elle avait enfilé une robe de chambre pour mieux courir vers le mess.

- Tout oublié ?

- Comme le Furling nous l'avait dit, murmura le psychiatre à voix basse. Elles se souviennent qu'on a découvert un vaisseau alien dans la Cité, qu'on en a réveillé une jeune fille, trouvé une sorte de monstre, mais c'est tout. Leur dernier souvenir, c'est le départ des Travellers qui sont venus se faire soigner sur la Cité.

- Incroyable… Ca a marché.

- C'est bien ou c'est pas bien ?

- Aucune idée Henry. En tout cas, le mensonge continue.

- Si vous saviez comme ça me ravit.

Sam fit la moue également pour signifier que ça la réjouissait autant que lui.

- Enfin, les hommes leur ont raconté ce qu'on avait convenu. Et comme ça les choque déjà de savoir qu'elles ont été infectées par un champignon au niveau intime et interne, et qu'en plus ça les navre de se rendre compte qu'elles ont une amnésie, je pense que ne pas leur dire la vérité peut être profitable.

- Vous voyez.

Elle le dépassa pour entrer dans le mess, où une forte animation régnait. De mémoire de néo-Atlante, ce devait être la première fois que les membres de la Cité se trouvaient tous réveillés à trois heures du matin.

- Bien… Les médecins du Dédale et du SGC les ont auscultées ?

- Ils ont commencé, lui répondit John qui la rejoignait, son tee-shirt-pyjama « Schnaps forever » toujours sur le dos. Tout va très bien. Elles ont juste très très faim.

- Et l'amnésie ?

- Ils trouvent ça étrange, évidemment. Ils pensent que c'est un effet secondaire du remède.

Il prononça le tout de façon naturelle et innocente. Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire. La fin de tout cela serait peut-être heureuse, finalement.

**v**

Neuf heures du matin. Il n'y avait pas eu cette sérénité sur la Cité depuis bien longtemps.

- Salut.

Amelia Banks rougit de ce bonjour. Ronon se trouvait devant elle, à attendre qu'elle réponde. Il avait un bouquet de fleurs bleues dans les mains.

- Bonjour, Ronon.

- Ca va ?

- Heu, oui. Je… ne me rappelle plus pourquoi je suis dans ce lit, comme toutes les femmes ici, mais sinon… Le médecin m'a assuré que tout allait bien.

- C'est bien.

- Oui.

- …

- …

- Je vous ai apporté des fleurs.

- Oh !

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil autour d'elle : sur toutes les tables de nuit trônaient les mêmes fleurs bleues. Le cadeau tendance du moment sur Atlantis.

- Merci beaucoup, Ronon.

- De rien.

Il posa la fleur à côté d'elle, puis resta debout.

- …

- …

- Bon, je vais…

- Vous voulez prendre une chaise ? Vous serez sans doute plus à l'aise pour discuter.

Le Satédien la regarda en souriant, et attrapa un tabouret pour le placer en tête de lit. Puisqu'elle avait osé proposer qu'il reste, elle allait bien trouver aussi le sujet de conversation.

**v**

- Bonjour, Jennifer. Vous allez bien ?

- Bonjour Rodney… C'est gentil de me rendre visite… Et avec des fleurs, en plus ?

- Oui… Enfin, c'est pas des fleurs, c'est _une_ très grosse fleur, il n'y a qu'une tige. Ca vient d'une sorte de figuier. Il est en train d'envahir le hangar 6. Parrish avait une dette envers moi, il me l'a fournie… Tenez, c'est pour vous… Même si je peux voir que vous avez déjà quatre fleurs comme celle-ci…

- Oh, ce sont des cadeaux de mes infirmiers. Apparemment, ils se fournissent chez le même fleuriste que vous. Parrish doit avoir beaucoup de dettes…

- Je reconnais : pour l'originalité, je repasserai.

- Vous l'avez réservée pour Katie : c'est un joli arbuste, que vous lui avez amené tout à l'heure.

- Ah, non, ça c'est Parrish qui lui a…

Rodney se tourna vers la botaniste et se reprit :

- Oui, c'est un bel arbuste.

- Mais rassurez-vous : je suis ravie des fleurs bleues. Surtout en telle quantité.

- Tout le monde doit venir vous voir, j'imagine : s'il y a bien une personne qu'on espère vite rétablie, c'est bien le médecin en chef de la Cité !

Keller rit.

- Peut-être. En attendant, je suis contente des renforts envoyés par le SGC, ça me permet de prendre mon temps pour récupérer. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait ces trois dernières semaines, après le départ des Travellers, mais je me sens épuisée !

Elle avait plus dit cela pour rappeler son amnésie, qui la dérangeait, que pour vraiment plaisanter sur son sort. Rodney soupira malgré lui et prononça la phrase difficile de la journée :

- … Sam va vous voir, dans quelques jours, quand vous serez sur pied. Elle vous racontera.

**v**

L'infirmière Eva fut surprise de recevoir la visite d'un militaire américain, ce matin-là. Encore plus d'un officier. Il s'avança, presque timide, jusqu'à son lit.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour.

- … Vous ne devez pas savoir qui je suis, j'imagine.

- Si. Vous êtes le major Lorne.

Evan afficha sa surprise, et elle expliqua :

- Un de vos hommes est décédé à l'infirmerie hier… Enfin… Il y a trois semaines. Vous êtes resté longtemps à son chevet.

- Oh… C'est vrai.

Le major eut une pensée pour la fiancée de Twist, le lieutenant disparu, qui allait devoir ré-entamer le travail de deuil qu'elle avait fait tous ces mois. Il eut une autre pensée pour Eva : alors comme ça, elle l'avait déjà repéré avant ?

- Mais sinon… Vous ne vous souvenez de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, major.

- Alors ma présence ici doit vous intriguer un peu.

- … Un peu, je l'avoue.

Il sourit et sortit de derrière son dos un pot de fleurs jaunes, en rougissant un peu.

- Donc vous allez vous demander pourquoi je vous amène des fleurs.

- Pour mon rétablissement.

- C'est vrai que c'est une mode, ici… Qui n'a pas sa fleur bleue ?

Elle rit, et il posa le pot sur la table de nuit. Elle remarqua :

- Celles-ci sont jaunes. C'est plus original. C'est ma couleur préférée.

- _Gelb_, je sais, murmura-t-il.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Il se rattrapa :

- Le jaune des uniformes de l'infirmerie. C'est forcément votre couleur préférée !

Elle rit un peu, mais s'arrêta vite en grimaçant et en se tenant le ventre.

- Hé. Doucement. Ca va ?

- C'est rien, juste des sortes de courbatures. Je vais me redresser…

Il s'approcha d'elle mais arrêta son élan à temps :

- Je vous aide ?

- Non, ça va aller. Merci.

Il fallait qu'il calme son envie de la toucher, de la serrer contre lui, ou sinon il allait l'effrayer, et rater sa chance. Il demanda des yeux la permission de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle acquiesça.

- Plus sérieusement… Comme vous ne vous rappelez pas, je vais vous raconter : c'est moi qui vous ai trouvée, avant-hier.

Son ton était sérieux, bien qu'il soit désolé de lui mentir. Elle écoutait avec attention, heureuse d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé pendant son trou noir.

- … Trouvée ?

- Quand on a constaté l'épidémie, on s'est mis à chercher toutes les femmes, pour leur porter secours où qu'elles soient dans la Cité. Vous, vous étiez partie aider certaines dans quartiers, les signaler aux infirmiers. Quand vous vous êtes sentie mal, vous étiez bien loin de l'infirmerie, et seule. Je suis tombé sur vous et je vous ai amenée ici.

- Merci, major.

Elle était sincère. Il lui sourit. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux. Il reprit ses esprits, et ses explications :

- Comme vous étiez nombreuses à être alitées, Carter a demandé à ce qu'on joue les rôles de garde-malades, pour pouvoir surveiller l'évolution de l'épidémie chez chacune. Alors je suis resté. Du coup on a un peu discuté hier. D'où les fleurs aujourd'hui : vous n'êtes plus une parfaite inconnue pour moi.

Il sourit, un peu gêné et timide. Elle plaisanta pour le mettre à l'aise :

- Alors je vous ai raconté ma vie pendant toute une journée ? Je me connais, je parle beaucoup : je m'excuse d'avoir jacassé pendant des heures…

- Non, rassurez-vous… Le Cambodge, vos trois frères, c'était très intéressant…

Elle rougit, mais le regard qu'il lui lança la rassura : il était sincère. Et puis il avait l'air gentil. Et charmant. Avec de beaux yeux. Elle s'égarait…

Lorne sentit son cœur bondir en la voyant le regarder comme ça, et il reprit :

- En tout cas… Vous m'aviez dit de vous appeler par votre prénom, Eva. Donc ne m'en veuillez pas si ça m'échappe.

Il valait mieux que ce soit « Eva » plutôt que « meine Liebe » ou « chérie ».

- Ce… Ce n'est pas grave. Vous pouvez continuer. Enfin, quand je ne suis pas au travail, bien sûr.

- Bien sûr. Et de votre côté, vous pouvez m'appeler Evan.

Elle sembla gênée, et il se reprit :

- Enfin… Si vous le souhaitez.

Il soupira légèrement, tout en lui souriant. Ce serait long. Il allait devoir prendre son temps, se modérer, mais il était sur la bonne voie pour repartir avec elle.

**v**

**J + 58**

Petite piste pour les Athosiens, peut-être depuis cinq jours, Teyla et SGA-1 écumaient les planètes à la recherche d'indices, et là, peut-être que quelqu'un avait entendu quelqu'un d'autre parler d'un troisième qui demandait les coordonnées de la nouvelle Athos… C'était mince, mais suffisant pour que Teyla s'accroche à cet espoir, et que Carter juge bon d'envoyer le Dédale couvrir SGA-1 sur la planète qu'ils allaient visiter pour en apprendre plus.

Du coup, premier jour aussi sans Caldwell sur la Cité. L'heure des bilans.

Rien n'avait filtré, apparemment. Les médecins du SGC s'en étaient retournés sans commentaires dans leur base terrienne, les membres du Dédale et Atlantes de retour de vacances avaient continué leurs activités sans plus qu'un « incroyable, elles sont amnésiques », et les femmes se rétablissaient en intégrant le fait qu'elles avaient été victimes d'un champignon pégasien. Rassurées sur l'état de leurs utérus, qui restaient capables d'accueillir un futur fœtus à l'avenir – même si Caldwell souhaitait que cet avenir soit lointain – elles se contentaient de travailler sur l'acceptation de leur perte de mémoire, pas si évidente. Elles sentaient que quelque chose leur avait échappé, mais en même temps, sur un oubli de trois semaines, c'était normal de se sentir un peu à côté de la plaque. Même la grossesse rapide de Teyla ne les avait pas plus choquées que cela : l'explication restait plausible, et finalement elles étaient plutôt attendries d'imaginer que dans quelques mois, un nourrisson braillerait sur Atlantis. Surtout s'il était le dernier de son peuple.

Ces messieurs tenaient bien leurs langues, y compris entre eux, puisqu'il y avait des oreilles indiscrètes sur la Cité maintenant. Même s'il n'était pas facile de ne rien pouvoir dire aux copains qui revenaient d'un séjour sur Terre, finalement, tout le monde semblait ne pas aller trop mal. Même Hoacks, qui se contentait juste d'allusions quotidiennes à Neleia, histoire que la dirigeante n'oublie pas la jeune femme.

Restait le point pénible. Celui que Sam avait repoussé, mais par lequel il allait forcément falloir passer tôt ou tard. Pour l'aborder, elle avait demandé à Henry son aide. Ils étaient donc deux dans son bureau à attendre Keller, pour lui raconter la vérité.

La jeune médecin arriva souriante, heureuse de constater qu'elle marchait sans aucune douleur à présent. Sam lui demanda si elle avait ausculté les femmes : elle répondit que oui, et qu'elle n'avait rien vu d'anormal, l'affaire « fongicide express » était terminée. A cette réponse, Hoacks eut un doute : fallait-il donc, dans ce cas, tout lui révéler ? Le regard grave que lui lança Sam chassa cette idée de sa tête. Il était dur d'être membre du programme Stargate. Jennifer allait en faire les frais.

Le médecin les écouta avec attention. Ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et à mesure de la discussion. Henry se voulu rassurant, Sam pragmatique. Chacun son rôle. Keller resta abasourdie, et même après que Sam lui ait remis le fichier codé qu'elle avait rédigé avant son amnésie, elle resta avec l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve.

- Mais, combien… Combien de mois se sont écoulés en tout ?

- Vous pensiez que seulement trois semaines étaient passées. En fait vous êtes restées cinq mois dans le champ de force, en plus.

Elle était atterrée.

- Jennifer… Tout ceci est terminé, maintenant, fit Henry. Tout ce que nous voulons, c'est nous assurer que les femmes vont bien.

- Et nous sommes contraints de vous révéler ce qu'il s'est passé pour que vous cherchiez bien là où les séquelles pourraient apparaître.

Elle hocha la tête comme une automate.

- Ecoutez, je vais passer l'après-midi avec vous, d'accord ? proposa Henry. Pour vous aider à commencer à surmonter ça.

Elle répondit « d'accord » dans un souffle avant de se lever pesamment.

- Si vous avez des questions… je suis là, fit Sam.

Keller hocha la tête et commença à partir, escortée par Hoacks. Elle se retourna avant de franchir la porte :

- Oui, j'ai une question.

Ils attendirent qu'elle formule.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose… d'important, pour moi, avec quelqu'un de la Cité, quand on était sous le champ de force ? Est-ce que… j'ai quelqu'un à qui me raccrocher ?

Sam n'osa pas regarder Hoacks pour ne pas intriguer Jennifer mais les quelques secondes de trop pour répondre à la question firent comprendre au médecin qu'elle avait dû réfléchir avant de trouver une phrase correcte.

- Non. Non, il n'y a que nous à qui vous pouvez vous raccrocher.

Jennifer, déçue, hocha la tête en soupirant.

**v**

- Bonsoir. Je vous apporte le papier à dessin que je vous avais promis.

- Oh ! Merci major. Je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme ! Heureusement, normalement je sors demain. Mais ma convalescence va un peu durer, rassurez-vous j'aurai le temps de l'utiliser.

John retint un sourire en observant, de loin, son second tout sourire discuter avec une infirmière apparemment charmée. Un peu plus, loin, c'était Ronon qui saluait une technicienne, et cette dernière très compréhensive semblait ne pas être embêtée le moins du monde d'avoir à faire la conversation. A quelques lits de là, Rodney papotait avec Katie. Le sourire de John s'amenuisa. Ses yeux cherchèrent malgré lui Keller, mais elle n'était pas là.

- Oh, colonel, vous êtes rentré ?

Il se tourna vers le plus anglais des psychiatres de la Cité.

- Oui, soupira John. La mission est un échec : fausse piste, pas de trace des Athosiens.

Hoacks hocha la tête, embêté.

- Et vous ? Vous avez pu parler à Keller, comme c'était prévu ?

- Oui…

- Et… Elle l'a pris comment ?

Henry regarda un instant ailleurs, vers ces femmes qui resteraient dans l'ignorance. Avoir ce noir dans leurs souvenirs les dérangeait, mais elles ne savaient pas leur chance...

- … Ce n'est pas facile pour elle… Sam et moi, on va passer la soirée avec elle.

- D'accord.

- Et, d'ailleurs, si vous, vous avez besoin d'une oreille pour extérioriser, surtout…

- Entendu, Hoacks. S'il faut, je me mettrais sur la liste de vos 180 patients…

Le psychiatre sourit. John reprit son sérieux :

- Mais vous ? Qui va s'occuper de vous ?

Le sourire d'Henry se transforma en moue.

- Oh… C'est mon métier, vous savez, d'aider les gens, et…

- Vous ne pourrez pas parler à un confrère…

- La situation de ces femmes me touche moins personnellement que…

- … de Leia.

Il y eut un silence. Un voile de tristesse passa sur les yeux bleus de l'Anglais. John avait tapé juste, et l'Anglais abandonna son flegme pour demander avec espoir :

- Vous… vous pensez que… qu'elle reviendra un jour ? Sur Atlantis ?

- … Je ne sais pas, Hoacks. Le MALP du Furling a une radio, si elle veut nous contacter, elle pourra.

- Bien.

- Je pense que si elle est malheureuse, ou si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu là-bas, elle le fera.

- … Oui. Oui, bien sûr. Bien sûr.

Il poussa un grand soupir, remercia John et tourna les talons, un peu plus voûté que quelques secondes auparavant. Il disparut dans un transporteur.

- Hoacks est parti ? Je voulais lui parler.

Rodney venait de rejoindre John.

- Il est allé voir Keller.

- Ah.

La phrase du Canadien s'arrêta là.

- Vous vouliez des nouvelles d'elle c'est ça ? Savoir s'ils lui avaient bien dit ?

- Oh, je me doute qu'ils lui ont dit, c'est juste… Savoir comment elle prenait ça…

- Pas forcément sereinement, vous pouvez vous en douter.

McKay hocha la tête.

- Bien. Je vais dîner, vous ven…

- Vous vous inquiétez pour elle, pas vrai ?

Décidément, John avait décidé de titiller le cœur de son entourage, ce soir. Rodney soupira.

- Je ne sais pas. Enfin, si, bien sûr, c'est notre médecin…

- Oh, pitié. Vous êtes tellement nul en relations sociales que vous n'avez compris que le dernier jour que vous aviez une attirance pour elle.

- Je suis avec Katie, je vous signale !

- Parce que vous vous sentez coupable, et que vous aimez bien Katie quand même. Mais avouez que Keller…

- Sheppard, ce n'est pas plus mal qu'il ne se soit rien passé avec Keller. Regardez l'état de Lorne, maintenant.

Ils regardèrent vers le lit d'Eva, en train de rire avec le major.

- Ben, je le trouve plutôt guilleret…

- Ouais. Mais c'est parce que… Arf, je suis avec Katie là !

John rit malgré lui.

- Pourquoi vous faites ça ? Vous pensez que je ne conviens pas à Katie, c'est ça ?

- Pas du tout, Rodney.

- Alors ?

- Alors, je veux juste savoir si vous n'êtes pas en train d'être déchiré entre deux femmes, c'est tout. Par pure… disons… conscience professionnelle.

- Ah ! Et c'est le capitaine Kirk, qui me dit ça ?

- Je n'enchaîne pas les conquêtes, contrairement à ce que…

- Comment elle s'appelait, cette Traveller, déjà ? Larrin ?

John capitula, en lançant tout de même un « n'importe quoi ».

Rodney hésita.

- Vous pensez que vous dois aller voir Keller ?

- Hein ?

- Non ?

- Elle ne comprendrait pas, Rodney. Pour elle, vous n'êtes pas plus qu'un ami. Et puis, si en plus vous êtes bien avec Katie, avouez que… il ne vaut mieux pas faire de zèle, comme vous en faisiez sous le champ de force.

- Oui. Oui, c'est vrai. Faut pas que je m'inquiète trop pour elle.

McKay sembla réfléchir, et finit par dire :

- C'est bien, de pouvoir se donner une seconde chance avec Katie.

Le Canadien regarda la botaniste de loin, et John surprit le sourire sur son visage. Dans l'affaire, c'était Keller qui perdait le plus. Il valait mieux qu'elle continue à l'ignorer.

- Bon, vous avez faim, oui ou non ?

Alors que John allait répondre, leurs oreillettes grésillèrent :

_- « Colonel Sheppard ? Nous recevons une communication. »_

- J'arrive.

- _« Hum, ce sont les Travelers. »_

La voix de Chuck semblait embêtée.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup…, remarqua Rodney.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ?

- _« Vous parler… ça a un rapport avec leur dernière visite ici. »_

John resta figé.

- Sheppard ?

- Heuuu… Dites-moi, Rodney… Quand toutes nos femmes sont tombées enceintes… les réfugiés Travellers avaient _déjà_ quitté la Cité, n'est-ce pas ? Y'avait plus aucune femme Traveller ici que le Furling aurait pu… féconder ?

Du coup, Rodney se figea aussi.

* * *

_**Suite un peu longue, mais c'était pour en arriver à ce moment-là. D'ailleurs, à l'origine, le mot ""fin" de cette fic devait arriver juste ici. Mais je me disais que tous les lecteurs allaient spéculer, et qu'il fallait donner une réponse claire donc…**_

_**... à suivre !**_

_**Joyeux Noël en attendant !**_


	54. Chapter 54

_**Merci pour vos reviews ! Mention spéciale à Yeliria qui vient de tout lire en quelques jours.**_

**_Nouveau chapitre, à peu près dans les temps._**

**_Bon, comme j'avais pas forcément prévu de monter une explication au cas des Travellers, j'ai improvisé. C'est très probablement très tiré par les cheveux, et sans doute pas forcément fin (mais ceux qui ont lu "Dans mon Dédale" ou "La Grande Enquête" savent que je suis capable de ne faire preuve d'aucune subtilité ni délicatesse). On retombe sur ses pattes comme on peut..._**

**_

* * *

_**Les deux compères arrivèrent à petite foulée dans la salle de contrôle. Carter s'y trouvait déjà, et à sa tête, on devinait qu'elle angoissait. La raison de cette angoisse se trouvait à côté d'elle : Caldwell était là aussi, très très intrigué par cette communication. Le visage de Larrin, sur l'écran, était aussi hautain que d'habitude. Sauf qu'en plus, elle avait l'air furieux.

- Je… Vous avez demandé à me voir ?

John tomba sur le visage de Chuck, atterré. Il se dit alors que ce qui allait suivre allait être très très très pénible. Rodney s'en rendit sans doute compte également, puisqu'il lança un « hé bien, je vais vous laiss… » que Sheppard cessa net en lui agrippant le bras. On ne savait jamais : il allait peut-être falloir liquider Caldwell dans les minutes qui allaient suivre, ils ne seraient pas trop de quatre pour le faire. Ils tomberaient, oui, mais ensemble.

- Larrin nous a contacté, expliqua Sam avec un sourire plus que crispé. Le colonel Caldwell, qui était là, a pris la conversation.

« Youpeee ».

- Elle souhaiterait vous parler, fit Caldwell, suspicieux… De bébé.

- … Ahem, de bébé ? Vraiment ?

- De femme enceinte, plus précisément.

- De femme enceinte, ou de femmes zenceintes ? exagéra John en tentant de saisir s'il s'agissait de pluriel ou non.

Caldwell fronça les sourcils.

- Parce qu'il devrait y en avoir plusieurs qui sont enceintes ?

- Quoi ? Ah ! Non non, je dis ça comme…

- John. Prenez la communication, je vous prie, supplia Sam pour en finir.

- Oui… Oui oui.

Il se plaça devant l'écran, et juste avant d'ouvrir la bouche, sentit Caldwell se pencher vers son oreille pour siffler :

- Si _jamais_ vous l'avez mise enceinte, votre professionnalisme serait plus que mis en doute et vos responsabilités ici sérieusement compromises, j'imagine que vous en êtes conscient ?

John déglutit avec difficulté. Sérieusement, prétendre qu'il était responsable de leur état, ce n'était pas au fond le plus simple ? Seigneur, et dire qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ça. Enfin… quasiment.

-_ « Bonjour, Sheppard. »_

- Bonjour, Larrin. Vous vouliez me…

- _« Je voudrais des explications. Sur le fait que plusieurs de mes subordonnées se retrouvent enceintes. »_

Rodney ne put réprimer une grimace, ce qui lui valut un coup de pied de la part de Sam. Heureusement, Caldwell n'avait rien vu. Il était trop estomaqué par la requête des Travellers.

- « Plusieurs » !

- Heeuuu… Beeen… Vraiment, Larrin ? Qu'est-ce qui vous dit…

- _« Sheppard, nous ne sommes pas stupides. Nous savons calculer : leur grossesse fait suite à notre dernière rencontre avec vous. »_

- Aaaaah… Hum, curieux hasard, alors.

- _« Ne faites pas l'innocent. Vous savez très bien que vous avez votre responsabilité là-dedans. »_

- Colonel ! s'exclama Caldwell.

- Non, alors ça, non, hein, je n'ai couché avec aucune de vos subordonnées, et vous le savez très bien !

Sam le regarda les yeux affolés, et il fut à nouveau tiraillé entre sauver sa réputation, ou sauver le mensonge de toute la Cité. Rhaa…

- Enfin, je veux dire que… Enfin… Peut-être que…

- Combien de vos femmes sont concernées ? s'enquit Sam, pour tenter de ralentir le naufrage.

- _« Trois. »_

La réponse laissa tout le monde stupéfait. Caldwell, parce que le nombre était _très_ élevé pour lui. Les autres, parce qu'il était très _faible_ comparé à ce qu'ils attendaient.

- Pourtant, heu… Il y avait plus de femmes que cela sur la Cité pour se faire soigner quand vous êtes venus ? Ca approchait la dizaine… et vous étiez d'ailleurs incluse dans ce groupe.

La réflexion de Sam enleva un sacré poids aux épaules de John. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec exagération.

Caldwell réagit :

- Pourquoi, ce sont toutes les femmes qui ont mis le pied sur la Cité qui devraient être enceintes ?

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à John en espérant un soutien. Elle ne reçut qu'un regard affolé. Heureusement, son cerveau réagissait vite :

- Non, je pense au champignon qui a touché nos femmes et à ses symptômes…

- Aaaah, fit Caldwell, soulagé.

_« - Mais ce ne sont pas des femmes qui étaient sur la Cité qui sont concernées ! »_ intervint Larrin._ « Au contraire, les concernées étaient sur la planète où nous réparions les vaisseaux, avec vous et vos hommes ! »_

Là, les Atlantes étaient largués.

_- _Quoi ?

- … Ah bon ?

- _« Et elles ont écouté vos mauvais conseils ! »_

Tout le monde fronçait les sourcils. Ils ne saisissaient pas. Larrin chercha hors champ un objet derrière elle et le brandit, furieuse :

- _« Alors comme ça, CA, c'est sensé empêcher de concevoir ? »_

Le petit carré d'aluminium, avec le relief d'un rond au centre était typique.

- Vous avez… distribué des préservatifs aux Travellers, John ? lui demanda Sam, incrédule.

C'était une fausse alerte, mais Sheppard se dit que Caldwell allait quand même l'engueuler et le considérer officiellement comme un pervers.

**v**

- Non, rassurez-vous, John n'a pas entrepris de campagne de prévention de son propre chef, fit Keller. C'est moi qui en suis l'instigatrice.

Dans la salle de briefing, Sam et Caldwell soupirèrent de soulagement. Sheppard aussi. Larrin restait les mâchoires serrées, et les sourcils froncés.

- Mais pourquoi ça ?

- Nous faisons régulièrement la promotion des contraceptifs terriens lorsque nous visitons une planète.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Caldwell. Attendez… Vous voulez dire que la Terre a l'habitude de fournir tout Pégase en préservatifs, docteur ?

- Ben… Oui. On a une mission de prévention aussi, non ?

Caldwell, abasourdi, ne put s'insurger.

- En plus, ça fait travailler l'économie terrienne, alors avouez…

- John, n'en rajoutez pas.

- Pardon.

- Les couples ont le droit de contrôler les naissances, expliqua Jennifer, convaincue. Et si avoir une population moindre peut en plus dissuader les Wraiths de revenir trop vite… C'est bénéfique pour tout le monde !

- Oui, mais nous avons déjà un moyen de contrôler nos naissances, objecta Larrin.

- En effet. J'en ai discuté avec vos femmes, et il s'est avéré que ce moyen est efficace, mais difficile à trouver…

Larrin soupira, reconnaissant qu'ils étaient un peu embêtés sur ce coup-là :

- C'est une pommade à base de plantes de Mangem. La planète où on les trouve est infestée de Wraiths, on évite d'y aller juste pour ça. D'ailleurs, on n'y est pas retournés depuis un an.

- Voilà, donc j'ai suggéré à vos compatriotes, d'utiliser l'un de nos moyens à nous, qui en plus permet d'éviter la transmission de certaines maladies.

Keller brandit devant elle le petit carré d'aluminium qui mettait Caldwell si mal à l'aise.

- Je leur ai expliqué son fonctionnement, et fait envoyer une caisse pleine sur la planète où vous étiez afin que vous en ayez dans vos vaisseaux.

- Oui, mais comment se fait-il qu'elles soient quand même tombées enceintes ? demanda Caldwell. Et pourquoi vous accusez le colonel Sheppard d'être responsable de leur état ?

- Il leur a mal expliqué !

Les Terriens de la pièce réfléchirent quelques secondes. Comment on pouvait mal expliquer ? Ou mal comprendre ?

- Comment cela…

- Larrin, ce n'est pas ma mission, d'accord ? J'ai été chargé de vous remettre la caisse, pas de vous expliquer, seulement personne n'était là pour le faire, et vos hommes étaient pressés et ne voulaient pas attendre le retour des convalescentes qui savaient. Je ne suis pas spécialement à l'aise avec ça, mais j'ai quand même pris deux de vos gars qui étaient intéressés, et je leur ai dit comment faire. Après, s'ils sont trop stupides pour comprendre…

- Tout le monde sait que c'est aux femmes qu'il faut expliquer, les hommes sont bien trop idiots pour comprendre.

Sam et Keller haussèrent les épaules, un peu d'accord avec Larrin, tandis que Caldwell et John, prêts à protester, se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient en infériorité numérique.

- Nous n'avions pas besoin de votre aide ! Nous n'avons rien demandé !

- Vous, non, vos compagnons, si, remarqua Keller.

- Vous auriez dû mieux avertir les jeunes, au lieu de leur balancer cette caisse ! Ils sont naïfs, ils n'ont rien compris, Sheppard !

- Ils étaient surtout trop contents pour entendre ! Et attention, hein, vous auriez très bien pu le leur expliquer vous aussi ! Vous savez très bien comment on utilise ce…

Là, se rendant compte que les regards stupéfaits de ses supérieurs étaient tournés vers lui, il préféra ne pas achever sa phrase. Il sentit que, quelque part, Larrin lui en était reconnaissante.

- Je n'ai découvert l'existence de cette caisse qu'une fois le mal fait, je vous signale.

- Bon, ben ils font des trucs dans votre dos et ça vous met en rogne, admettez-le simplement, au lieu de vouloir m'accuser.

- Mais _juste_ leur préciser qu'il fallait en utiliser un _à chaque fois_, c'était pas le minimum ?

Là, les Terriens tiquèrent. Larrin avait l'air un peu désespérée par la bêtise des benjamins de l'équipage. Jennifer fronça les sourcils :

- Comment ça : « à chaque fois » ?

**v**

- En fait, les moyens de contraception des Travellers sont bien plus faciles d'utilisation que les nôtres : leur décoction de plantes, là, doit être utilisée par les hommes, qui deviennent inféconds pour un an. Quand je leur ai amené les caisses, les plus jeunes et naïfs eux ont cru que… heu, en gros, qu'il suffisait d'en enfiler un une fois pour être tranquille pendant un an. Que c'était le même principe, quoi.

- Hé ben.

Assis sur un balcon, John résumait pour Rodney le fin mot de l'histoire des Travellers.

- Vous avez vraiment dû leur expliquer comme une brêle.

- Rodney ! Mettez-vous à ma place, hein !

- Je ne préfère pas…

- Enfin bon, c'est déjà un petit miracle qu'elles n'aient été que trois à tomber enceintes...

- En plus, dans leur vaisseau, ça doit pas déborder de loisirs non ?

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question.

- Je veux dire par là que vu les dérivatifs qu'ils ont, elles auraient pu être plus nombreuses.

- Déjà, trois, ça suffit à mettre Larrin hors d'elle. Les mères sont contentes, hein, c'est juste la chef qui crise parce que c'était pas prévu. Et puis bon, les filles ont entre 17 et 21 ans, ça fait jeune, quand même. Elles sont pas bien malines et les pères non plus, mais elles sont quand même bien jeunes.

Rodney rit. Mais John avait du mal à se remettre de sa frayeur.

- J'ai cru que Caldwell allait me tuer.

- Bon, de toute façon, l'affaire est close, non ?

- Sans doute. Keller est en train d'examiner Larrin et certaines femmes qui étaient sur la Cité pour vérifier qu'elles n'aient pas de… parasites Furlings dans leurs utérus.

- Jennifer ? Oh… Vous ne pensez pas que ça risque de la…

- Rodney ! Elle est au courant, Jennifer, c'est pas facile pour elle mais c'est son métier !

- Oui… Oui oui.

Le bruit de la porte les fit se tourner tous les deux. Sam entra :

- Hey.

- Hey ! salua Rodney.

- John. Soulagé ?

- J'en tremble encore… Et puis, pour que Caldwell pense de suite que je sois le père, c'est que j'ai une sacrée réputation, non ?

Les deux astrophysiciens hochèrent la tête à sa remarque, ce qui renfrogna Sheppard.

- Merci bien ! Pourtant c'est pas moi qui hésite entre deux filles…

- Hé ! protesta McKay.

- Il n'a pas tort, fit Sam.

- Ah, ne vous y mettez pas aussi, hein !

- Tiens, d'ailleurs, qu'a donné l'auscultation des Travellers par Keller ? Sous quel prétexte vous avez réussi à les convaincre de se faire examiner, d'abord ?

Sam s'assied pour mieux discuter.

- Elle leur a dit qu'elle voulait vérifier si elles n'étaient pas enceintes aussi.

- Et elles ne l'étaient pas, alors ? fit Rodney.

- Non.

- Donc elles sont passées à travers le filet Furling, déduisit John.

- Mmm… Pas exactement.

Les deux hommes la regardèrent avec étonnement. Elle expliqua :

- Sous prétexte de notre « épidémie champignon », Jennifer a poussé la discussion assez loin niveau intimité avec Larrin. Et il s'avère que toutes les femmes qui ont été en convalescence sur la Cité ont eu leurs menstruations en même temps, deux semaines après avoir quitté la Cité. Et particulièrement abondantes et… sombres, au point que certaines se sont interrogées et sont allées voir le médecin.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Fausse couche, fit Sam en soupirant. N'étant pas sous le contrôle du Furling, les embryons n'ont pu mener leur croissance et se sont désagrégés d'eux-mêmes. En fait, ce n'est pas qu'elles ne sont pas enceintes : elles ne sont _plus_ enceintes.

- Tant mieux alors, observèrent les deux hommes, satisfaits.

- Oui…

Le froncement de sourcils pensif de Sam n'interpella que John, qui se souvint que la dirigeante avait vécu le même phénomène il y avait peu… et découvert par la même occasion son incapacité à porter un enfant. Il tenta de changer de conversation.

- Donc nous évitons encore une fois la catastrophe. Et Caldwell ne se doute toujours de rien ?

- Non. Les Travellers non plus d'ailleurs. Ils nous trouvent juste très très étranges.

- Et sans doute un peu obsédés…

- Et Jennifer ?

- Rodney, allez lui demander au lieu de vous inquiéter, fit Sam.

- Elle va trouver ça bizarre, fit le Canadien qui avait fini par intégrer les conseils de John.

- C'est vrai, admit Carter… Donc pour vous répondre : elle a accepté ce qu'il s'était passé, elle angoissait un peu de découvrir les Travellers enceintes, parce qu'elle aurait alors vu à quoi ressemblait ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre ces derniers mois. Mais finalement il n'y a rien, donc tout va pour le mieux. Enfin, le mieux que cela puisse aller.

Rodney hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait ou du moins rassuré.

- Vous vous imaginez ce qu'il se serait passé si les femmes Travellers avaient toujours été enceintes ? demanda John, effrayé.

- Ben, pas grand-chose, répondit Sam. Le Furling n'étant plus là pour les contrôler, on aurait pu mener des avortements à terme, cette fois. Et même, sans doute, on aurait _dû_, vu que les petits n'auraient pas pu grandir. Il aurait fallu les en débarrasser.

- Et s'en était fini de notre alliance avec les Travellers…

- De notre pseudo-alliance, fit Rodney, parce qu'ils ont une conception assez personnelle de l'expression « on garde le contact ».

- Oh, vous exagérez…

- Je suis d'accord avec Rodney, John. Larrin ne vous a jamais donné son numéro, je vous signale.

John regarda Carter, ahuri :

- Ah, mais pour moi aussi, vous faites ce genre de remarque ?

- Je ne vais pas me consacrer qu'à Rodney, observa-t-elle. Je m'en veux déjà suffisamment de ne pas avoir remarqué que Lorne nageait dans le bonheur pendant cinq mois, je ne vais pas rester sans commenter la vie sentimentale des autres.

Ils la regardèrent, sans savoir si elle plaisantait ou non. Elle finit par rire, en lâchant :

- Je vous taquine.

- Oui, ben faites attention, hein, parce qu'on vous a vue, avec O'Neill…

Les menaces de Rodney ne l'ébranlèrent pas :

- Oh, personne n'est dupe pour lui et moi.

Elle soupira. De temps en temps, l'oreille d'une amie lui manquait, pour décompresser sur ce genre de choses sur la Cité.

Les trois Terriens regardèrent l'océan devant eux, pensifs. Ce fut Rodney qui relança la conversation :

- Vous pensez vraiment que le mensonge va pouvoir tenir ? Que personne ne va finir par gaffer ? Avec le temps, tout le monde risque de faire moins attention, et…

- C'est trop important pour que les gens oublient de faire attention, remarqua Sheppard.

- On ne sait jamais.

- Et ben si Caldwell l'apprend… On se débrouillera pour qu'il garde le secret lui aussi.

- John, vous parlez de _Caldwell_, là.

- On pourrait le faire boire et filmer… Ca avait marché avec Carson.

- Ah oui, pas bête.

Sam tiqua :

- Quoi vous aviez saoûlé votre médecin en chef ? Pour le faire chanter ?

- Pour une fois que ce n'était pas l'inverse ! railla Rodney. Après, il était nettement moins exigeant sur les check-up aux retours de missions, curieusement…

- C'était à un réveillon, précisa Sheppard, et…

- 'tendez, John, ne lui dites pas tout, on ne sait jamais, on aura peut-être besoin d'avoir recours aux mêmes procédés avec elle un jour.

- Je ne bois jamais plus que de raison, Rodney.

- C'était exactement ce que Carson disait !

La colonel rit en secouant la tête. Ca faisait du bien de plaisanter un peu. Et d'imaginer Caldwell bourré aussi.

- Espérons que nous n'aurons jamais à en arriver à de telles mesures et que Caldwell restera innocent, à ignorer que face à lui toute une Cité ment, dit-elle pensivement.

- Espérons, répéta John.

A côté de lui, Rodney acquiesça.

- Nous verrons bien, soupira Sam. Nous verrons bien…

Et ils restèrent à contempler la marée, les paroles de Sam résonnant dans leurs oreilles.

**v**

**J + 149**

- Deux mois ! Deux mois que planifie ça.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas de vous, Sheppard. Tant de temps perdu pour une œuvre si futile.

- Oâh, arrêtez, si vous n'aviez pas envie d'être dedans vous aussi, vous ne seriez pas là.

Sheppard avançait à grands pas dans des couloirs peu fréquentés de la Cité. Derrière lui, Rodney suivait en le charriant.

- Entrer avant tout le monde dans la soute du Dédale… Il est arrivé il y a à peine une heure. Franchement, ça va vous apporter quoi ?

- La main-mise sur le stock de nouveaux jeux vidéos et de DVD de notre cinémathèque. Et quand on a _ça_, Rodney…

Il laissa quelques secondes de suspens.

- … on a le pouvoir sur la Cité !

- Vous avez vraiment le droit de piquer les DVD qu'ont commandé les gens ?

- Non, ce sont ceux du pot commun. Si ce n'est pas moi qui le fais, ce sera d'autres, et ils seront éparpillés au quatre coins de la Cité, impossible de les retrouver. Là au moins…

- Ce sera chez vous.

- Chez le commandant en second de la Cité, Rodney, c'est _différent _! Je les recense, et je les mets dans la salle vidéo.

- Oui, on dit ça… Moyennant échanges, j'imagine.

John se lança dans un escalier, en demandant :

- Mais vous, vous espérez récupérer quoi ?

- Zelenka a commandé un nouveau PC, et moi je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire ma demande. Je vais me l'attribuer, et je lui dirai que le sien n'est pas arrivé.

- Et ça c'est pas malhonnête peut-être ?

- Hmm… Non : c'est Zelenka.

Ils déboulèrent dans un nouveau couloir qu'ils traversèrent très vite.

- Dites, pourquoi vous…

- Lorne ! Il y a des chambres pour faire ça !

Dans la pénombre d'un couloir adjacent, un petit rire indigné fusa.

- Rho, colonel ! On ne fait rien d'indécent !

- Nan mais je préfère vous arrêter maintenant, avant que vous n'ayez les deux mains sous son pull, taquina John.

Rodney, surpris, entendit une voix de femme chuchoter et le major rire à nouveau en murmurant un « ne l'écoute pas » suivit d'un bruit de baiser. Sheppard ne s'était pas arrêté.

- Bon après-midi, Eva, ne prenez pas froid !

- On évitera de dire qu'on vous a vus passer, colonel, lui répondit Lorne.

Sheppard continua sa course en rigolant et les deux amoureux furent bientôt loin.

- Heu, dites, lui fit Rodney. Vous êtes sûrs qu'on n'est pas perdus ?

- Rodney, je vous dis que pour accéder aux soutes par derrière, il faut sortir de la tour Sud, mais entrer dans la tour par les sous-sols, pour ne pas se faire repérer par les types du labo d'océanologie.

- Y'a quand même des gardes dans le Dédale…

- Je les ai achetés, vous pensez bien. C'est fou ce que ça a pris comme valeur, les pâtisseries de Quabb.

Rodney rit malgré lui.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas dévalisé l'Apollo aussi ?

- Parce que c'est plus amusant de mettre Caldwell mal à l'aise en lui faisant croire que son vaisseau est une passoire, ou qu'il est parti en oubliant une caisse sur Terre. Ellis m'aime bien, Caldwell pas.

- Rassurez-moi quand même : c'est la première fois que vous faites ça, hein ?

- Oui, Rodney. La dernière fois que le Dédale est venu…

John arrêta là sa phrase. Elle l'avait plongé dans les souvenirs d'une ambiance bien plus tendue. Il se tourna vers Rodney, histoire de voir si lui aussi avait les mêmes pensées. Le Canadien hocha la tête :

- La dernière fois que Caldwell est venu, on avait moins envie de le voir arriver, c'est vrai.

- Oui, on était plutôt occupés par autre chose…

- … D'ailleurs à ce sujet…

John n'écouta pas et accéléra le pas. Il arriva à une intersection, hésita, et prit résolument le couloir de droite. Les deux hommes ralentirent, continuant en silence. Bientôt, la silhouette du Dédale, en contre-plongée, se dessina sur les fenêtres d'une baie vitrée.

- Vous voyez. Je vous l'avais dit.

- C'est marrant, on n'en parle jamais…

John jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami. Il savait que sa phrase n'avait rien à voir avec le pillage du Dédale. Il rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Ben… C'est pas plus mal, non ? Qu'on évite d'en parler.

- Oui… Oui, bien sûr. Du coup, cette histoire paraît encore plus irréaliste. Ca ne vous arrive jamais de vous demander si vous n'avez pas rêvé ?

Le militaire haussa les épaules.

- Si… Mais les petites remarques de Hoacks sur Leia, savamment distillées, m'aident bien à revenir à la réalité…

- Ah… Oui.

Ils restaient à contempler le vaisseau, plongés dans leurs souvenirs.

Rodney finit par se tourner vers John, qui restait pensif.

- Et vous pensez…

- On y va, coupa Sheppard.

Ils arrivèrent discrètement par-derrière le vaisseau pour se rendre à la soute. La majorité des hommes du Dédale avaient quitté le vaisseau, heureux de se dégourdir les jambes à l'air frais les Atlantes, eux, n'avaient pas encore été autorisés à aller chercher leurs commandes personnelles ramenées avec le Dédale. Il fallait attendre que Carter remplisse la paperasse qui autoriserait le transfert. Le comité d'accueil était donc minimal : deux sergents papotant à l'entrée de la passerelle.

- Salut les gars ! leur lança Sheppard.

- Colonel. Vous pouvez y aller, la voie est libre.

- Merci, vous pourrez aller chercher vos « étrennes » chez Ronon à partir de 21 heures.

Ils entrèrent dans la cale comme des fleurs.

- Vous avez aussi mis Ronon dans le coup ?

- Ils allaient pas venir chercher leur récompense chez moi : ça aurait été louche. Au moins, les quartiers de Ronon, personne ne les surveille. Enfin, n'ose les surveiller.

- Ouais, sauf Amélia Banks.

- C'est vrai.

- Ah, voilà les caisses de matériel informatique !

Rodney s'éloigna, laissant Sheppard regarder autour de lui.

« Et là les DVD », fit le lieutenant-colonel en levant la tête. Il grimpa sur deux autres caisses pour attendre la cantine qu'il pensait être la bonne. Il l'ouvrit pour vérifier, et farfouilla pour mieux se rendre compte de la sélection que le responsable culturel du SGC leur avait envoyée.

- Et voilà la bête ! chantonna son complice en soulevant un gros carton tamponné d'un logo célèbre.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas fait votre commande dans les temps, Rodney ? Au lieu de piquer le PC de Zelenka. On va l'entendre râler pendant deux semaines…

- _Je_ vais l'entendre râler. Pour la demande, il a eu tout le temps de la faire pendant que… Enfin… Que moi j'étais en mission dans un champ de force, je vous signale.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai… Mais vous avez eu le temps après…

- Vous savez combien coûte ce matériel ? Faut faire un dossier solide pour que le SGC accepte, et j'ai pas eu le temps, contrairement à lui qui a pu se mettre à jour de ses recherches pendant les semaines que moi j'ai perdues sur une autre planète. Du coup j'ai encore du retard.

John sourit. Faire un dossier pour deux était inconcevable pour les astrophysiciens. Rodney se rapprocha subrepticement

- Dites, ça fait deux mois que…

- Ah, on y a pensé tout à l'heure, alors vous avez envie d'en parler, vous, râla John.

- Tout le monde évite d'évoquer cet épisode, même en privé…

- A part vous aujourd'hui.

- Attendez, on peut pas mettre ça derrière soi d'un claquement de doigts !

- Tout le monde y arrive, Rodney, on est tous soulagés, vous êtes bien le seul à ressasser tout ça ! Et dans le Dédale en plus, quelle idée !

- Je ressasse pas ! J'y pense juste, là, en ce moment…

- C'est encore parce que vous vous questionnez sur Keller ?

- Quoi ? Non ! Je suis avec Katie et je suis _bien_ avec Katie, là n'est pas la question.

- Bon, alors c'est quoi la question ? fit John, énervé.

Rodney sembla hésiter, un peu comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi demander, ou bien que c'était trop bête pour être formulé. Il demanda tout de même, un peu hésitant :

- Vous pensez qu'on peut dire que cette affaire est enterrée ?

John soupira en saisissant deux DVD.

- Faut garder à l'esprit qu'elle ne le sera jamais vraiment…

- En tout cas, les femmes continuent de ne se douter de rien. Idem pour le SGC. Et Caldwell.

- _Heureusement_, pour Caldwell.

Sheppard s'arrêta là, et Rodney sut qu'il ne continuerait pas. Le Canadien repartit en râlant.

- J'espère juste une chose..., murmura John, en regardant la jacquette du DVD qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Mary Poppins », avec Julie Andrews. Même actrice que la « Mélodie du Bonheur ».

- … que Leia, elle, n'est pas enterrée.

Deux mois à la contacter deux fois par semaine. Sans jamais parvenir à se connecter à sa planète. Sam, Hoacks et lui-même étaient décidés à recommencer autant de fois que cela serait nécessaire… Pour le moment, aucun ne voulait cesser les tentatives. Mais jusqu'à quand ?

**v**

Carter avait bien remarqué que John était fort impatient au moment du briefing d'arrivée avec Caldwell. Elle était nettement plus détendue que la dernière fois qu'elle avait accueilli le commandant du Dédale, et elle avait pris un malin plaisir à faire durer l'entretien, alors que son second piaffait. En le voyant s'éclipser dès la conclusion achevée, elle s'était doutée qu'il valait mieux tenir Steven éloigné de son vaisseau, et elle l'avait enjoint à se détendre un peu dans les quartiers qui lui étaient attribués. Il avait accepté avec joie.

Sam, sereine et amusée, se trouvait donc dans son bureau, devant une liasse de documents à signer pour valider la réception des caisses du Dédale. Elle se doutait qu'il valait mieux qu'elle fasse un peu traîner les choses, en dépit des pressions de ses subordonnés, et elle décida de faire un tour en salle des commandes, pour récupérer les données du dernier diagnostic de la Porte.

Derrière le panneau de contrôle, Chuck faisait la tête. Il lui afficha tout de même ce qu'elle demandait.

- Merci, Chuck, fit Carter en feignant de ne rien remarquer.

- Si je peux me permettre, colonel, les docteurs McKay et Zelenka se sont déjà penchés sur ces données…

- Mmmh, déformation professionnelle, je reste très intéressée par les résultats.

- … Mais vous n'avez pas des documents à signer ?

Elle rit :

- Je vais le faire, Chuck, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Vous pourrez penser à la commande de DVD pour la Cité ? En temps que responsable de la cinémathèque d'Atlantis, j'aimerais être le premier à y avoir accès : la dernière fois, ils ont été pillés sans scrupule par tout le monde et pour les retrouver ça a pris plusieurs semaines...

- Je vais essayer de…

Carter s'interrompit brutalement : l'Anneau avait tourné. Chuck se jeta sur ses écrans.

- Quelqu'un essaye de se connecter…

- Levez le bouclier. J'appelle un comité d'accueil.

Les hommes armés se mirent en position en courant au moment où le vortex s'ouvrait.

- Un signal ?

Les yeux de Chuck s'ouvrirent en grand.

- C'est… C'est celui de Leia !

- Abaissez le bouclier, souffla Sam, stupéfaite.

Elle fit quelques pas pour se placer en haut des escaliers, attendant la suite.

Tout le monde scrutait la flaque bleue, mais rien ne se passait.

- Chuck ? Une communication ?

- Non colonel, rien.

Les hommes au bas des marches se tendirent, crispés sur la détente. Ils n'aimaient pas égrener les secondes, et préféraient quand le feu se déchaînait de suite.

Un bloc lourd sortit brutalement du vortex, les faisant tous sursauter. Les hommes qui se trouvaient dans sa trajectoire se jetèrent sur le côté, et l'engin lancé à pleine vitesse vint buter contre le bas des escaliers.

La remorque d'un MALP. La même qui avait servit à transporter les bébés Furlings jusqu'à la planète Arrivée.

Le vortex se referma, sans qu'aucun autre objet, être ou onde ne le traverse.

Carter et Chuck se précipitèrent au bas des marches.

* * *

_**Problème Traveller réglé (de façon hyper-tordue, mais réglé !), mais ce n'était pas le dernier chapitre...**_

_**La suite la semaine prochaine, sans doute, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu. D'ici là bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont, bon courage aux autres !  
**_


	55. Chapter 55

_**Et sans aucune surprise, c'est l'année 2011 qui succède à 2010. Bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite pleins de bonnes lectures et de moments d'inspiration. Et la réussite de vos projets dans la « vraie vie ».**_

_**Merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewé les chapitres précédents, et à ceux qui suivent toujours !**_

_**Une longue suite une fois encore…**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

Carter et Chuck se précipitèrent au bas des marches.

- C'est la remorque du MALP de Leia !, remarqua le technicien.

Sam lui jeta un regard affolé et réprobateur. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier que les témoins de l'évènement étaient bien au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé sur le Cité il y avait deux mois. Par chance, les quatre membres de l'équipe d'accueil avaient tous vécu l'épisode des grossesses.

- Emmenez ça dans le hangar des MALP, décida-t-elle brusquement. Si on vous demande : il revient de réparation.

Les quatre hommes s'exécutèrent.

Carter réfléchissait très vite – il était facile de prendre une mauvaise décision dans la précipitation :

- Chuck, enregistrez ce qu'il vient de se passer dans un dossier codé, et effacez l'enregistrement vidéo à partir du moment où la remorque va traverser. Nous dirons que des interférences ont brouillé l'enregistrement. Pour celui des détecteurs de fluctuation de la Porte, nous allons le replacer par une ouverture classique, je vous montrerai comment…

- Mais… Madame, c'est sans doute un signe de Leia…

Sam soupira, comprenant le désarroi du jeune homme :

- Je sais… Mais nous allons devoir le garder pour nous, pas question que Caldwell soit au courant…

Dans la version officielle, Leia était partie chercher un remède pour les Terriennes malades, précédée par un unique MALP tout bête. Elle n'avait pas reparu, et les recherches n'avaient rien donné.

- Mais alors… on va ignorer son appel ?

- S'il vient bien d'elle : elle avait une radio, mais nous n'avons reçu aucune communication…

Chuck voulut protester, mais elle le rassura :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne la laisse pas tomber : dès que vous avez fini ce que je viens de vous dire, vous essayerez de contacter sa planète…

- Il sera peut-être trop tard…

Il n'avait pas tort. Sam réfléchit.

- Alors essayez de suite. On prend le risque que Caldwell entende parler de l'ouverture de la Porte avant qu'on ait modifié les enregistrements.

- Merci, madame.

Chuck se précipita vers sa console.

« On essaye de la contacter deux fois par semaine depuis qu'elle est partie », pensa Sam, inquiète. « Nous n'avons jamais réussi à nous connecter à sa Porte… Est-ce que cet envoi est une invitation ? Mais pourquoi n'y a-t-elle pas ajouté un message ? »

Son cœur s'accélérait alors que Chuck composait les coordonnées.

**v**

La sonnette retentit. Hoacks se leva.

- Vous savez, Henry, vous pouvez l'ouvrir par la pensée…

- Je sais, Teyla. Mais je n'y suis jamais vraiment arrivé. Je la referme souvent trop vite, donc depuis que j'ai cassé un bras au caporal Smith, j'évite la télépathie.

L'Athosienne sourit il arriva face à la porte. Elle coulissa et Hoacks se retrouva face à Sheppard.

- Bonjour, colonel. J'ai un patient, pouvez-vous attendre un p…

- Entrez, John, fit Teyla. J'ai terminé.

La jeune femme se leva lourdement, tenant son ventre rond, et partit vers la sortie en remerciant le psychiatre.

- Revenez quand vous avez besoin, la salua-t-il.

John fit quelques pas dans le cabinet pendant qu'il refermait.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le militaire sortit un DVD de sous sa veste :

- _Quantum of Solace._ En exclusivité.

- Ah ! Merci ! On va pouvoir le voir tranquille sans devoir mettre le doublage pour les Russes…

- Vous leur donnerez quand même après, hein ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Par contre, pour le Brandy, il faudra que vous attendiez un peu, on ne m'a pas encore distribué mon colis, ça ne saurait tarder.

- Pas de problème.

Le médecin rangea l'objet dans un tiroir de son bureau. John jeta un coup d'œil au décor : très sobre, en dehors d'étagères débordant de livres et du plus beau et confortable sofa d'Atlantis, hélas rose fushia.

- Autre chose, colonel ? Un petit entretien ?

- Moi ? Non. Toujours pas, je tiens plutôt bien la route.

Hoacks sourit.

- Vous avez beaucoup de patientes qui sont venues vous voir ces derniers mois ?

- Une quinzaine, répondit l'Anglais. Un peu embêtées par leur amnésie. Ca s'est vite réglé. L'oubli est vraiment total, même leur inconscient semble avoir effacé ces mois hors de la Cité. Et leur corps aussi, d'ailleurs, elles ont vite repris leurs formes d'avant.

- Tant mieux, fit John.

- Il y a juste… Teyla… Qui a besoin d'extérioriser ses angoisses concernant les Athosiens, mais ça vous êtes déjà au courant.

- Oui, fit John, gravement. On essaye de lui changer un peu les idées avec Ronon, dès qu'on peut.

- Et vous faites bien.

Aucune nouvelle des Athosiens, ni par les alliés, ni par les ennemis. Ils étaient au courant des grossesses des Atlantes, et pourtant, malgré leur disparition, Pégase continuait apparemment à ignorer l'affaire. Alors, vivants ou non ?

Henry s'appuya sur son fauteuil, regardant l'Américain planté dans son cabinet. Il sentait que John voulait parler de quelque chose, et il attendait qu'il se décide à lui dire quoi. Sheppard se rendit compte que son attitude hésitante interpelait le psychiatre.

- Je viens de parler à Carter, dit le colonel en guise d'introduction.

- Oui ?

- De Leia.

Le fin sourire de l'Anglais s'évapora. Il l'écouta avec attention.

- On vient de recevoir une sorte de… message. La remorque du MALP qui est parti avec elle.

Henry en sursauta, ravi :

- Elle reprend la communication ! C'est formidable, il faut…

- Ne vous emballez pas, Hoacks… Il y a juste eu la remorque, aucun message.

Hoacks se rembrunit à cette précision. Il se ressaisit vite :

- Et alors ? C'est un signe, il faut la contacter !

- Carter a essayé, dans la foulée de l'envoi de la remorque…

- Et ?

Il était suspendu aux lèvres du militaire. John n'eut pas le cœur à faire durer son récit.

- Et cette fois, le vortex a réussi à se connecter à la planète Arrivée.

Henry en resta bouche bée, un grand sourire se dessinait déjà sur son visage.

- Vous y êtes allés ?

- Non, on ne peut pas sortir comme ça… Carter a lancé un message radio, qui est resté sans réponse. Elle a aussi envoyé un MALP.

- Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?

- Une vue sur l'autre MALP, celui qui est parti avec Leia. C'est tout.

L'Anglais fronça les sourcils et répéta, déçu :

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, c'est tout.

Il ne comprenait pas :

- Mais comment la remorque a pu traverser la Porte alors ?

- Vous savez, le temps que Carter rouvre le vortex, qu'elle fasse venir un MALP, plus de dix minutes s'étaient écoulées… On a bien regardé l'enregistrement, Chuck a cru voir une vague silhouette disparaître derrière une dune, mais rien n'est sûr, et rien ne nous dit que c'est Leia.

- … Mais pourquoi renvoyer cette remorque sans laisser aucun message ? De toute façon, si vous avez pu rouvrir le vortex, c'est que cet envoi était bien un signe qu'elle veut entrer en communication, non ?

- Peut-être qu'on a rouvert trop vite et que la Porte n'a pas eu le temps de se rebloquer à toute ouverture.

- Mais…

Henry soupira. John tenta d'apporter un peu d'espoir malgré tout :

- Ecoutez, déjà, la présence du MALP nous fait penser que la remorque venait bien de la planète Arrivée. Ca veut dire que Leia s'y trouve sans doute encore, c'est rassurant, non ?

- Pourquoi Carter n'a pas ordonné d'y aller dans la foulée… gémit l'Anglais. Enfin, si, je sais qu'on ne part pas comme ça, mais…

- Si une équipe avait traversé de suite, rien ne garantissait qu'elle puisse revenir. Je vous l'ai dit : la Porte peut très bien se rebloquer, et les nôtres rester coincés sur place.

- Mais alors, vous n'allez rien faire de ce signe ?

John regarda l'Anglais longuement, puis se décida :

- Carter s'est débrouillée pour que l'arrivée de cette remorque soit… disons… « effacée » de la mémoire de nos ordinateurs. Et pour que l'exploration par notre MALP qui a suivi passe pour une exploration sur une toute autre planète. C'est assez facile d'intervertir des vidéos.

Henry s'inquiéta à cette nouvelle, qu'il interpréta comme un signe que les Atlantes n'allaient rien tenter. John leva les mains pour désamorcer ses objections :

- On a fait croire que le MALP était allé sur la planète où on a prétendu avoir perdu Leia.

Hoacks ne saisissait pas.

- Carter a conservé le fait que nous ayons reçu le code de Leia, lâcha Sheppard. Il est donc logique qu'elle ait envoyé un MALP dans la foulée, pour tenter de contacter notre amie, mais il fallait faire croire qu'elle l'envoyait sur la planète où Leia a disparu.

- Oui mais… Et alors ?

- Alors ce soir, nous partons sur cette planète, pour tenter de la trouver.

- Celle où vous avez dit que Leia avait disparu ?

- Oui.

Henry ne comprenait pas où John voulait en venir. Le lieutenant-colonel ne fit pas durer le suspens :

- Seulement au lieu de composer les coordonnées de cette planète… on va composer celle d'Arrivée.

Henry saisit d'un coup :

- Vous allez tromper Caldwell ? Ca peut fonctionner ?

- Ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il soit là quand on parte. Il n'y a que Chuck et Carter qui vont savoir quelles coordonnées ont réellement été composées, pour tous les autres une traversée de Porte ressemble à une traversée de Porte, peu importe où le vortex débouche… Pour l'enregistrement dans la mémoire de nos PC, disons que McKay pirate à merveille.

- Mais si le vortex ne se connecte pas cette fois ? Si vous restez bloqués sur cette planète ?

John le regarda, attendant qu'il fasse la déduction lui-même.

- Le Dédale !

- Exactement. Le Dédale est là, on trouvera toujours une raison pour qu'il nous y emmène s'il y a un problème de connexion, ou pour qu'il nous ramène si on ne peut pas faire le trajet retour.

En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas à en arriver là.

Henry n'en revenait pas, il souriait béatement :

- Alors, vous allez vraiment partir la chercher !

- Disons… voir où elle en est. Et la ramener si elle veut.

- Elle voudra sûrement ! La remorque, c'était un signe !

- En espérant que ce ne soit pas un appel au secours… Ou un simple « bonjour, au fait je vous rends ça ».

Si c'était un appel au secours urgent, ce n'était pas une équipe d'Atlantes au plan de vol ignoré par la moitié de sa hiérarchie qui allait être d'une véritable aide.

Hoacks arpentait la pièce en parlant avec conviction :

- Dans tous les cas, il faut parler avec elle. Elle _pensait_ vouloir rester avec les Furlings, mais les mois passant, son opinion a sans doute évolué… Je vous dis depuis le début qu'il faut insister.

- C'est la remorque qui nous a décidés… On veut d'abord s'assurer qu'elle va bien, Hoacks. Lui montrer qu'on tient à elle, qu'elle peut revenir si elle le veut. Mais peut-être qu'elle ne voudra pas.

- Peut-être, peut-être, mais il faut quand même lui proposer.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi.

L'espoir renaissait pour Henry, qui souriait enfin franchement depuis des semaines. John attendit un peu avant de lui proposer :

- Vous viendrez avec nous.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une proposition.

- … Moi ? Je peux ?

- S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut la décider… c'est vous ! Personne n'a oublié ce qu'il s'est passé dans la salle de la Porte le jour où elle est partie. Ca aurait donné une très belle scène de film ou de série.

- Sur une autre planète… Carter m'en donnerait l'autorisation ?

- Hoacks, vous avez passé cinq mois sur une autre planète, pendant les grossesses. Et là, c'est même Sam qui m'a suggéré de vous prendre avec nous. Vu la relation que vous avez eu avec Leia, et ce depuis qu'on l'a découverte, Caldwell comprendra tout à fait qu'on vous emmène.

- Alors c'est oui, bien sûr.

L'Anglais ne lui avait pas paru aussi enjoué et dynamique depuis longtemps. Le militaire le freina tout de même :

- N'oubliez pas qu'on risque de rester bloqués là-bas…

- On peut bien prendre le risque !

- Et qu'il se peut qu'elle ne soit plus sur cette planète, ou qu'elle ne veuille pas nous voir...

- Oui. Oui, mais nous n'en sommes pas encore là, décida-t-il.

- Bien. Evidemment, pas un mot à personne sur cette remorque ou le fait que l'on aille sur Arrivée, même aux hommes qui sont au courant des grossesses…

- Bien sûr, bien sûr.

John se dirigea vers la Porte pour partir et Henry l'accompagna.

- Merci, lui dit Hoacks avec sincérité. Vous savez, quand on a… décidé de laisser derrière nous cette histoire de grossesses Furlings… j'ai cru que comme Leia en faisait partie, vous alliez la laisser tomber dans l'oubli aussi.

- On est dans cette galaxie pour tenter d'apporter un peu d'humanité, Hoacks. Elle nous a marqué aussi. On marche sur des œufs en la cherchant, on prend beaucoup de risques, et Carter avec nous, en mentant et en faussant les enregistrements… mais on ne veut pas l'abandonner.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le militaire sortit.

**v**

Le soir même, dans les vestiaires, Henry passait une tenue de combat un peu trop large pour sa carrure en fil de fer et tentait d'enfiler fiévreusement son gilet pare-balles. Teyla vint à son secours.

- Dites, lui fit-il remarquer. Déjà que prétendre au Furling qu'on va les laisser grandir en paix et finalement toquer à sa porte deux mois plus tard, ça n'est pas très correct, si en plus on débarque armés jusqu'aux dents, ça ne risque pas de ruiner nos hypothétiques futures relations avec cette race ?

- Nous sommes obligés, répondit Teyla. On ne sort pas sans protection quand on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend de l'autre côté de la Porte. Le Furling a l'air pacifique, certes, mais rien ne nous garantit qu'il le soit vraiment, ou qu'il le soit encore quand nous viendront le déranger...

- Il y a un vaisseau sur cette planète, et il n'est sans doute pas inoffensif, remarqua Rodney qui faisait ses lacets. Qu'est-ce que cinq pauvres piétons armés de lance-pierres dans un pot à yaourt pourraient faire contre un vaisseau hyper-avancé de la taille d'une montagne, hein ?

La mission ne le réjouissait qu'à moitié. Il avait l'énorme espoir d'avoir l'occasion de jeter un œil à l'intérieur du vaisseau Furling, mais en même temps il avait très peur de la réaction de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr en les voyant arriver. Ce truc était capable de contrôler un MALP et de squatter les murs de la Cité pendant 2 mois, il s'était probablement téléchargé dans son vaisseau, et devait le diriger à l'heure qu'il était… Ca devenait facile de bazarder les Terriens dans l'espace s'ils devenaient gênants.

- En tout cas, il va falloir y aller en douceur, avec Leia, fit Hoacks. Elle va être submergée par les émotions. Peut-être qu'elle résistera, il faudra alors entamer une discussion avec elle, et surtout…

- Henry, attendez déjà qu'on la trouve.

- … Oui.

L'entrain du psychiatre était légèrement tombé à la remarque de Teyla. Il préféra changer de sujet :

- Caldwell ne se doute de rien ?

- Non, ni lui, ni ceux qui ignorent les grossesses, ni même ceux qui sont au courant. Carter et moi avons bien brouillé les pistes, pour tout le monde on part sur P7S468 où Leia a officiellement disparu.

- Ceux qui savent la vérité ne s'étonnent pas ? demanda Teyla.

- Non… A vrai dire, ils n'ont pas posé de questions.

- Ils ne sont sans doute pas dupes, mais personne n'aime trop parler de toute cette histoire, fit Hoacks. Quand Leia sera là, ça les mettra mal à l'aise, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il tout haut.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Sheppard passablement énervé et un Ronon un peu pitoyable. Le lieutenant-colonel s'arma en silence, tout comme son coéquipier.

- Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Teyla, alertée.

- Non ! fit Sheppard. Ronon ne sortira pas du Jumper, c'est tout.

- Pourquoi ?

Ronon répondit avec beaucoup d'affirmation à Rodney :

- Leia est partie à cause de moi.

Teyla et Rodney haussèrent les sourcils de surprise. Seul Henry semblait comprendre :

- Oui, c'est peut-être mieux que vous ne sortiez pas. Pour s'assurer de la réussite de notre mission…

- Hoacks ! Leia lui a sans doute pardonné ! s'exclama John.

- Mais peut-être pas le Furling !

L'officier fit la moue :

- Oui… Peut-être qu'en effet, il ne lui a pas pardonné, d'où l'idée que Ronon ne sorte pas du vaisseau.

- Attendez, je ne comprends pas…, fit Rodney.

Le Satédien jeta un coup d'œil au psychiatre et à John, qui savaient bien quel était le problème. John soupira :

- Ronon pense que comme il a tué – accidentellement – un petit Furling, Leia a repris conscience que les humains pouvaient être beaucoup plus violents que les Furlings, et par protection, elle a voulu revenir vers eux.

- Dans un cocon sécurisant, explicita Henry.

Teyla objecta :

- Mais, Ronon, elle n'est sans doute pas partie juste à cause de vous !

- Sans doute quand même un peu, fit Henry, réduisant à néant la tirade de l'Athosienne.

Sheppard réagit vivement :

- Hoacks ! Je viens de passer vingt minutes à le convaincre de venir, je vous signale, j'aimerai que vous respectiez mes efforts !

- Mais, Ronon n'a pas tort ! Elle peut tout à fait être partie à cause de lui. Bien sûr, en partie uniquement, il y a d'autres facteurs qui l'ont poussée à nous quitter. Mais ça peut jouer.

John jeta un coup d'œil à Teyla, et comprit qu'elle pensait comme lui : le psychiatre cherchait la moindre petite chose qui pouvait expliquer le départ de Neleia, quitte à faire durer un sentiment de culpabilité chez quelqu'un. C'était sans doute plus fort que lui, et c'était assurément l'homme empreint de sentiments et non l'analyste à la tête froide qui parlait. Mais en même temps… c'était un peu vrai : la violence du geste de Ronon avait pu être un élément de plus pour décider la jeune fille à partir. Ronon avait tenté de se récupérer en l'aidant ensuite à transporter les nourrissons, mais est-ce que cela pouvait compenser la perte d'une jeune vie ? Non, sans doute.

- Bon, de toute façon, on ne part pas avec trois quarts d'équipe, donc vous venez et vous restez sur votre siège, le sujet est clos, conclut John.

- Sans lui, on reste quatre, avec Hoacks, remarqua McKay.

- Oui, seulement comme on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend là-bas, je préfère vraiment avoir Ronon avec nous. Teyla est légèrement encombrée en ce moment et ce n'est pas vous et Hoacks qui serez d'un précieux secours si ça ne se passe pas comme prévu.

- Hé ! protesta Rodney.

- Quoi, il a raison, non ? remarqua Henry.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour le souligner.

- Oâh, Rodney, admettez que sans Ronon pour cette mission, vous seriez en train de transpirer d'angoisse.

- … C'est vrai aussi.

- Bon, puisque tout le monde est prêt, on est partis. Vous n'êtes pas droitier, Hoacks, je crois.

- Non, en effet, je suis gaucher. Pourquoi ?

- Dans ce cas changez votre revolver de jambe, vous n'arriverez jamais à l'utiliser rapidement comme ça.

**v**

Ils traversèrent la Porte pour se retrouver dans une zone désolée, familière à Ronon et Rodney : le relief accidenté d'Arrivée. Juste devant l'Anneau se trouvaient deux MALP John décida d'y jeter un œil avant d'aller plus loin et posa son vaisseau.

Tous sortirent, sauf Ronon, qui voulait se faire discret ici. Rodney inspecta directement l'un des deux MALP.

- Il y en a deux ?

- Hé oui, Hoacks, rappela John : celui que Carter a envoyé aujourd'hui suite à la réception du signal, et qu'on va d'ailleurs lui renvoyer de suite, et celui avec lequel Leia est passé…

- Celui où le Furling s'est transféré ?

- C'ETAIT transféré ! corrigea Rodney qui farfouillait dans ladite machine. La mémoire est vide… Pas une trace de Furling là-dedans. Et la radio qu'on avait placée dessus n'y est plus…

En prononçant cela, il avait regardé John plus que le psychiatre. Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait déduire de tout cela ?

- En tout cas, celui qui a composé nos coordonnées pour nous envoyer la remorque a utilisé l'identifiant qu'on a donné à Leia, remarqua John.

- Et au Furling.

Pas bête. Ca pouvait être lui aussi qui avait envoyé la remorque. Mais alors : pourquoi sa mémoire était-elle vide ?

- Il n'y a qu'en allant au vaisseau qu'on pourra trouver des explications, fit Henry, qui grelottait sous le vent frais.

- Et Leia aussi, sans doute, observa Teyla.

Le lieutenant-colonel hocha la tête, et renvoya rapidement le dernier MALP arrivé, sur Atlantis. Les quatre remontèrent dans le Jumper, et Rodney et Ronon guidèrent John la zone où Leia les avait fait atterrir chaque fois qu'ils avaient ramené des nourrissons.

- Vous allez détecter une énorme masse métallique, annonça Rodney, qui est en fait le vaisseau Furling caché sous une colline…

- A supposer qu'il y soit encore, fit Ronon.

Sa remarque ne laissa pas indifférent : la remorque pouvait en effet avoir été envoyée depuis une autre planète.

- Nous verrons bien, préféra conclure John.

Deux secondes plus tard, il revenait sur les propos qu'ils avaient échangés :

- Il est encore là.

Il en avait le souffle coupé. Au loin, luisant malgré le soleil blafard, se tenait un vaisseau comme il n'en avait jamais vu. Une coupole noire constituait le centre, d'où partaient cinq ramures d'un gris métallique. Chacune devait faire une cinquantaine de mètres de long. Le tout composait une sorte d'étoile, qui semblait avoir grignoté la colline environnante qu'elle déchirait.

- Ah, il est sorti de terre, remarqua Rodney. Enfin, il s'est débarrassé celle sous laquelle il se trouvait.

- C'est bon signe, décida John. Ca voudrait dire que le vaisseau est occupé.

- Par Leia, forcément.

L'affirmation de Hoacks ne reçut qu'un haussement d'épaules de la part de John.

- Je me pose.

Une fois au sol, juste à côté de l'engin, les trois Terriens et Teyla sortirent.

- Impressionnant, remarqua Sheppard en levant les yeux pour tenter d'apercevoir le sommet du dôme.

Tout le monde était un peu ému de se trouver devant cette grande masse qui avait traversé les millénaires et les galaxies.

- C'est par là, fit Rodney en désignant l'une des ramifications, qui partait vers la droite. Leia disparaissait de l'autre côté quand elle allait déposer les nourrissons.

- Alors en route.

Ronon restait dans le vaisseau, à portée de radio. En contournant le vaisseau, Sheppard sentait l'angoisse monter : Hoacks et Rodney ne seraient pas d'un grand secours si un incident survenait, et de toute façon le mot d'ordre pour eux si ça tournait mal était « laissez tout et courrez vers le Jumper ! ». Teyla était de plus en plus enceinte… Si ce qui était dans ce vaisseau se révélait belliqueux, il n'y aurait pas grand-chose qu'ils puissent faire…

Allons ! Les Furlings ne seraient pas ingrats avec ceux qui les avaient ressuscités, non ?

Une fois de l'autre côté de la ramification, ils décidèrent de la longer à nouveau, côté versant non exploré, en direction de la coupole.

- Le dôme a l'air fait de la même matière que le cockpit du vaisseau dans lequel on a découvert Leia et le Furling. En fait, c'est opaque de ce côté-ci, mais transparent vu de l'intérieur, avec une quantité de filtres anti-lumière impressionnan…

- Rodney, ça n'intéresse personne.

- Mais ce truc a la capacité de se compacter très vite, et donc en apparence de disparaître à la vitesse de l'éclair ! Pourtant c'est solide comme du titane, et…

- Vous pourriez faire se compacter celui-ci ? demanda Teyla.

L'Athosienne s'était arrêtée à côté de la branche du vaisseau, face à une sorte de large porte, faite de cette fameuse matière noire un petit carré sombre sur la ramification gris argenté.

- C'est l'entrée !

- Doucement, Hoacks, ne nous emballons pas…

- Mais on est ici pour aller à l'intérieur, non ?

Difficile de répondre par la négative. John demanda à Rodney de tenter d'ouvrir, tandis que lui et Teyla pointaient leurs armes en direction de l'ouverture. Henry restait en retrait, le cœur battant.

McKay n'avait pas encore posé ses mains tremblantes sur la paroi qu'elle disparut en un froissement.

- Bien, Rodney, je vois que vous maîtrisez…

- Mais je n'ai rien touché ! fit l'intéressé, un peu paniqué. Ca c'est ouvert tout seul !

Les trois autres restèrent un peu hésitants.

- Ben… On est peut-être attendus ? suggéra Hoacks. C'est sans doute Leia.

Il était le seul à ne pas percevoir le tremblement de Rodney.

- Hum, allons jeter un coup d'œil, décida John. Je passe le premier, Teyla, vous fermez la marche.

Le cœur battant, il s'aventura dans le vaisseau. A son grand soulagement, Henry se tenait bien et ne cherchait pas à le doubler, sans doute impressionné lui aussi par l'originalité de leur environnement.

Ils se trouvaient dans un long couloir gris, éclairé par une lumière venant du sol, une sorte de tapis fait de veinules violettes et orange qui courraient vers l'extrémité du hall. Comme un chemin à suivre.

- On fait quoi ? chuchota Henry.

- On explore, répondit John en amorçant le mouvement.

Il restait l'arme braquée devant lui, un peu désolé d'avoir à renouer contact avec le Furling de cette façon. Il ne voyait pas bien où menait ce tapis de lumière : le couloir s'élargissait de plus en plus, mais ce qu'on apercevait au bout ressemblait fort à un cul-de-sac : un mur noir semblant absorber toute lumière. Derrière lui, les trois autres progressaient en jetant des coups d'œil de tous les côtés. Teyla s'était retournée pour constater que l'autre côté du couloir était sombre et apparemment dénué de vie. Hoacks scrutait le mur de droite, où des sortes de placards blancs translucides opaques, ouverts et vides, étaient alignés. Rodney regardait plutôt son détecteur de vie.

- Vous avez quelque chose, Rodney ?

- Non, Sheppard. Apparemment, le dôme au bout de ce couloir est isolé, impossible de détecter ce qu'il y a à l'intér… Hé ! Si ! Il… Bon sang d'un coup il est saturé de points de vie et…

- C'est « d'un coup » parce que le « mur » du fond vient de s'ouvrir, Rodney, fit la voix un peu paniquée de John.

McKay releva la tête, constatant par la même occasion que les trois autres fixaient l'extrémité du couloir, les yeux ronds et le souffle coupé. Il resta bouche béée lui aussi en voyant ce qui causait leur surprise.

Un Furling se tenait là, debout, devant le mur qui s'avérait être une porte.

Les Terriens s'étaient arrêtés de respirer.

L'être semblait immense, du haut de ses plus de deux mètres, bras ballants, dos voûté. Son torse brun était perçé d'un trou qui se contractait au rythme de sa respiration sifflante. Ses deux grands yeux orange scrutaient les intrus.

- Woa, expira Rodney.

Le face-à-face dura un moment, sans que les humains n'osent le briser. L'être finit par tendre une main vers eux.

* * *

_**Ah, ça n'avance pas aussi vite que je voudrais, mais on tient le bon bout, et avec un petit effort j'arriverai peut-être à finir cette fic avant de fêter les deux ans de son début de publication (ouf, j'ai hâte).**_

_**Bon courage à tous pour la reprise et les régimes post-fêtes.**_


	56. Chapter 56

**_Un nouveau chapitre le samedi, c'est moins commun, mais j'avais déjà du retard dans la publication, alors..._**

**_Un grand merci pour toutes vos reviews, qui motivent à bien écrire la suite (et fin) ! Je suis particulièrement touchée et impressionnée par Veera, Xyann et Angelnott qui viennent de commencer cette fic et qui ont lu jusqu'au bout ! Ainsi que par Dexash, Gwenetsi, et Gaia qui ont repris leur lecture en enchainé les chapitres de retard si vite !_**

**_A Xyann : Un grand merci, ta review me fait très plaisir ! Contente que Henry, Neleia et Eva te plaisent, parce que ce n'est pas évident que le lecteur accroche à des personnages créés pour la fic. Vu que tu comprends le Furling, je te propose de rejoins l'association de Miyu sur la défense des bébés Furlings (à laquelle j'adhère moi-même, comprenant tout à fait ses motivations)._**

**_La suite et des réponses à vos questions !_**

**_

* * *

_**_L'être finit par tendre une main vers eux._

- Hhhhhhaaiiiiiischhhhhk, inspira-t-il. Ôôôôôkhkhk.

Les quatre en sursautèrent. Le pas que le Furling fit vers eux les crispa plus encore. John se força malgré tout à abaisser son P-90 et à lever les bras en signe d'apaisement :

- Doucement, nous venons en paix, on vient voir Leia. Leia…

Bon sang, comment lui faire comprendre ? Il ne devait même pas appeler la jeune fille par ce prénom-là.

- Leia, répéta Hoacks. La jeune fille, humaine comme nous.

Il sortit de sa poche une photo d'elle qu'il tendit devant lui, levée vers les yeux du Furling. Celui-ci la regarda un moment sans sembler réagir.

- Bon sang, il n'était pas censé en rester aucun ? murmura Rodney à Teyla. C'est quand même pas celui qui a squatté nos murs pendant des semaines ?

- Leia nous a dit qu'il en restait quelques-uns, souffla l'Athosienne. Et qu'ils se trouvaient dans ce vaisseau, justement.

- Mais ils ne devaient pas être morts ?

- Il faut croire que non…

- … Remarquez, vu l'efficacité de leurs caissons de stase…

Devant eux, l'être avait cligné des yeux, d'une façon assez impressionnante puisqu'il semblait avoir deux rangées de paupières et que seulement l'une d'entre elle s'était abaissée. Il tendit une main vers la photo :

- Hhhhhhllllllleeeeeeee eeeeyôôôôôôôiiiiiiiijjjjjjjh.

- Oui ! Oui, Leia, exactement !

Devant l'enthousiasme de Hoacks, John se dit qu'il devait ressentir la même chose qu'O'Neill aux côtés de Daniel Jackson.

- Vous savez où elle est ? demanda le militaire.

Le Furling ne répondit pas. Il fit un autre pas, apparemment un peu hésitant. Rodney recula pour se cacher derrière Teyla. Le géant se rapprocha avec tant de pesanteur et de certitude de John et Henry que les deux firent un pas de côté, de peur qu'il ne leur rentre dedans. L'alien ne fit pas attention à eux et avança encore, en direction de Teyla. Il s'arrêta juste devant elle, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer en le voyant d'aussi prêt, à la fois par angoisse de la suite et par dégoût involontaire. Elle resta tout de même fidèle à elle-même : calme et pacifique, son arme abaissée.

A nouveau, il tendit ses six doigts, terminés par de petites ventouses. Cette fois, c'était en direction du ventre de Teyla.

Il souffla encore une fois un cri profond et effrayant. Sa main était toujours tendue. Teyla eut une intuition : elle lâcha son arme, et remonta lentement gilet pare-balles et veste, pour mieux faire apparaître son ventre rebondi. Sans ménagement, le Furling posa ses doigts dessus.

Ses petites ventouses, fébriles, palpèrent le tissu du sweat plaqué contre la peau. Teyla sentit l'enfant bouger légèrement, et le Furling également sans doute puisqu'il émit une sorte de gargouillement satisfait.

Il retira sa main, et resta un instant à regarder Teyla, qui ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Les trois autres non plus.

- Sheppard…, finit par chuchoter Henry. Il y en a un autre !

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un deuxième Furling, à la peau presque grise. John en plissant les yeux pouvait encore apercevoir deux autres êtres, dont les silhouettes lourdes se découpaient dans la lumière bleutée du dôme.

Celui qui se trouvait près de la porte appela l'autre, qui se détourna tranquillement de Teyla pour le regarder. S'ensuivit une sorte de conversation faite de sifflements profonds et de hoquets laconiques. Le premier Furling restait au milieu des humains, sans crainte apparente. Un bon point pour eux, mais qui les mettait tout de même mal à l'aise.

De la lumière coula soudain des murs du couloir, faisant sursauter les humains. Il s'agissait de caractères lumineux, rose, qui leurs étaient devenus familiers : une écriture Furling. Les lettres courraient le long du mur, disparaissaient, revenaient une ligne au-dessus, s'affaissaient, réapparaissaient. Les Furlings les regardaient avec attention, en silence. La scène était surréaliste.

- C'est Kchiar ! C'est notre Furling, déduisit Rodney. Il a dû se transférer dans ce vaisseau, voilà pourquoi le MALP est inerte. Et voilà comment il communique avec les autres.

Bien. Mais ça ne leur disait pas où se trouvait Leia.

- Comment on lui pose une question ? demanda Sheppard.

- Aucune idée… Mais c'est fascinant, cette capacité à…

- Rodney !

- Ha !

Teyla avait fait un petit cri malgré elle. Il ne sembla pas le moins du monde surprendre le Furling qui avait reposé une main sur son ventre. Elle se laissa à nouveau palper, sauf que cette fois les ventouses étaient solidement fixées à son pull, et que l'être la tirait vers lui. Elle faisait son possible pour rester calme, mais avait vu avec un certain soulagement John raffermir son emprise sur son arme, prêt à réagir si besoin.

Le Furling fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers ses co-planétaires, sans lâcher prise. Son bras prit une position étrange, comme disloqué, et en avançant, il contraint doucement Teyla à le suivre.

- Uuuuuuôôôhhhhhoy, fit-il. Th ! Pth !

- Il ne vous veut pas de mal, je pense, fit John en désignant le mur devant lui.

Au lieu de lettres roses, la lumière dessinait une flèche en direction de la porte qui menait vers le dôme. Sept caractères plus familiers aux Terriens apparurent ensuite : « Welcome ».

John, Henry et Rodney ne purent s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire nerveux. Kschhhiiiiiaaarr avait dû apprendre ça quand il avait envahi leur système. Après tout, c'était le premier mot que disaient chacun des PC d'Atlantis lorsqu'ils s'allumaient.

Teyla se laissa guider un peu plus facilement. En passant à côté de Hoacks, le Furling de sa main libre saisit la photographie que le psychiatre tenait toujours. Henry la lui laissa, mais cela ne satisfit pas le géant brun, qui se contenta de tenir le papier avec deux ventouses, et colla les quatre autres à la joue de l'Anglais. Hoacks fit la grimace, mais la prise était ferme, et il fut contraint, comme Teyla, de suivre l'être jusqu'à la porte. John et un Rodney hésitant suivaient le curieux trio.

Le Furling et ses deux « prisonniers » franchirent la Porte, mais lorsque les deux autres coéquipiers voulurent les suivre, le reste des Furlings s'interposa, sans animosité. Voir trois géants percés faire bloc devant eux suffit à dissuader les deux Nord-Américains d'avancer.

- Sheppard ! appela Hoacks.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on reste là, ils n'ont pas l'air de vous vouloir du mal. Ils vous ont choisi pour entrer dans le dôme, c'est tout. Teyla reste avec vous.

- Mais vous…

La phrase d'Henry s'arrêta là : la porte noire s'était refermée juste devant John. Lui et Rodney se retrouvèrent seuls dans le couloir, un peu inquiets.

- On ne peut pas les joindre par radio, souffla Rodney qui avait tenté l'expérience.

- Ronon non plus : ces murs nous isolent…

Les lettres roses « Welcome » clignotaient toujours. Comme si Kschhhiiiiiaaarr avait voulu les rassurer sur le sort de leurs amis.

- Je vais sortir avertir Ronon de ce que nous avons trouvé. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, restez ic…

- Ah non ! Ne me laissez pas tout seul avec eux !

- Vous êtes tout seul tout seul, Rodney.

- Oui, ben je viens quand même.

John eut envie de rire. Mais ne pas savoir ce qui attendait Teyla et Hoacks le préoccupait suffisamment pour qu'il reste terriblement sérieux.

**v**

Teyla et Henry se trouvaient à l'intérieur du dôme, face à quatre Furlings dont la taille variait de deux mètres à deux mètres quarante, la peau allant du beige au brun en passant par le gris. Celui qui les avait attirés ici les avait lâchés. Maintenant, tous les regardaient en silence.

Les Atlantes étaient plus impressionnés par la coupole où ils se trouvaient que par les êtres, qui leur devenaient familiers.

Sur les murs, des centaines de tubes bleus parfaitement rangés contenaient les bébés Furlings, qui, yeux clos, se trouvaient dans une position de détente complète, les bras le long du corps et les jambes pendantes. La lumière qui les entourait était d'un bleu très profond, tant que les deux humains durent forcer sur leurs yeux pour distinguer les nourrissons. Au centre du dôme se trouvait une gigantesque boule grise, autour de laquelle s'enroulait un escalier en colimaçon blanc, sans marches. La boule était ouverte par endroit sur des salles dont ils n'apercevaient que la lumière intérieure : verte, jaune, blanche. La paroi grise elle-même était parcourue de signes lumineux orange et rose semblables à ceux par lesquels s'exprimait Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, et qui venaient également égayer le blanc de l'escalier. Le tout colorait l'atmosphère de la salle de lumières variées, qui projetaient les Terriens dans un autre monde. Malgré la chaleur des couleurs, ils frissonnaient : la température ne devait pas excéder huit degrés.

- On doit faire quoi ? demanda Henry en se frottant la joue, que le Furling avait lâchée. Pourquoi ils ont refusé que Sheppard et McKay entrent ?

- Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas que trop de monde voie leur installation ? Ils ont peut-être eu confiance en nous parce que moi, j'étais enceinte et que vous, vous aviez la photo de Leia ?

Henry haussa les épaules. Sa partenaire fit un pas en avant en joignant les mains, à l'adresse des Furlings qui les contemplaient toujours :

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Teyla, nos intentions sont pacifiques : nous avons reçu la remorque du MALP que…

- , fit le Furling gris.

- Oui, Leia, répéta Hoacks en montrant la photo que l'autre avait gardée.

L'Anglais commençait à passablement s'énerver. Bon sang, c'était pourtant bien eux qui les avaient contactés, pourquoi ne réagissaient-ils pas plus vite ?

Le Furling le plus pâle étendit un long bras en direction des « escaliers ». Sur ceux-ci s'affichèrent des flèches roses : injonction de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr.

- On avance, soupira Henry.

Teyla posa un pied sur l'escalier, et la flèche monta avec elle, la précédant toujours, comme pour lui montrer le chemin. Elle s'enhardit et accéléra le pas, Henry la suivant également. Les quatre Furlings restaient au bas des escaliers.

Ils montèrent plusieurs mètres, marchant pendant plusieurs minutes sur ce serpent plat qui s'enroulait autour de la sphère métallique. Ils croisèrent d'autres Furlings, quatre ou cinq, qui les regardaient de leurs yeux ronds curieux, sans chercher à leur parler.

La flèche rose dévia finalement de l'escalier pour pointer la sphère grise, aux deux tiers de sa hauteur à peu près. Une porte ouverte découpait la paroi de métal de la lumière blanche en sortait, et surtout une vague de chaleur : là, il faisait plus chaud que dans le reste du vaisseau.

Henry et Teyla se regardèrent, hésitants. La flèche désignait obstinément cette pièce : Teyla entra.

Elle se trouva dans une pièce blanche, face à un Furling beaucoup moins trapu que les autres, aux yeux verts et à la peau presque blanche. A nouveau, des ventouses se promenèrent sur son ventre rond, mais Teyla avait cette fois l'intime conviction que celui qui la caressait ainsi était un Furling femelle.

- Leia, souffla Henry en les dépassant toutes les deux.

La jeune femme était au fond de la pièce, droite comme un i. Elle venait de sortir de derrière une paroi, et s'était figée en voyant ses deux amis. Elle portait encore la tenue d'Atlantis avec laquelle elle était partie. Elle avait l'air maigre et épuisée.

Henry s'approcha d'elle avec empressement, pour lui saisir doucement les bras. Il ne cacha pas son inquiétude :

- Je suis content de te revoir… Tu vas bien ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

La jeune femme semblait perdue. Le Furling laissa Teyla tranquille, et l'Athosienne s'avança en lui expliquant :

- Nous avons reçu la remorque que vous nous avez renvoyée par le vortex.

- Quoi ?

- Celle qui était accrochée au MALP quand tu es partie.

Leia secoua la tête, incrédule :

- Mais je n'ai jamais rien renvoyé !

Teyla voulut échanger un regard dubitatif avec Henry, mais il ne quittait pas sa protégée des yeux.

- Et bien, fit-il, ce doit être tes amis.

- … Mais pourquoi venir ici ?

- Nous avons pris ce signe comme un message, Leia. Nous sommes venus te voir.

Elle secoua la tête en entendant les paroles de l'Anglais, et se dégagea pour s'éloigner de lui, se rapprochant du Furling.

- Ce n'était pas un message ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai envoyée. Il ne fallait pas venir, comment êtes-vous arrivés ici ?

Elle suspendit sa question, au bord des larmes. Elle se tourna brusquement vers le Furling et échangea un long moment avec lui, sous le regard inquiet et désarçonné des Atlantes, qui ne s'attendaient pas à cet accueil de sa part.

Hoacks et Teyla restaient concentrés sur la conversation entre Furling et humaine, et l'Athosienne avait peur que tout ceci finisse par un retour pitoyable des Atlantes.

- Mais… Non !

Neleia s'insurgeait face au Furling. Elle déversait sa colère avec des mots anglais.

- Je ne voulais pas qu'ils viennent…

Se rendant compte qu'ils la comprenaient, elle poursuivit en furling. Teyla et Hoacks se regardèrent : elle était désolée, et lui incrédule.

Le Furling finit par tourner le dos à la jeune fille pour doucement tapoter sur le mur, d'où sortit une sorte de cadran. Le monstre toucha doucement sur les touches, pendant que Teyla se rapprochait de Neleia, devançant Henry :

- Leia… Vous ne vouliez pas nous revoir ?

La protégée des Furlings se retourna, laissant voir les larmes dans ses yeux.

- Non. Les Furlings ont envoyé la remorque sans me le dire, ce sont eux qui ont débloqué la Porte pour que vous veniez me rendre visite.

Cela expliquait la réception du code, que Kschhhiiiiiaaarr détenait, et le fait qu'ils n'aient pas reçu de message par la suite : les Furlings savaient que les humains ne les comprenaient pas.

- Mais je ne veux pas parler avec vous, poursuivit Neleia. Maintenant, partez.

Les deux Atlantes étaient stupéfaits par ses paroles. Mais ils avaient bien décelé le manque de conviction dans sa dernière injonction. D'ailleurs, elle ne les regardait pas dans les yeux et se détournait déjà. Teyla l'arrêta :

- Leia, nous voulons comprendre… Votre séjour avec nous a été si pénible ? Pourquoi nous rejeter ? Nous avons de bonnes intentions…

Elle mit un moment à répondre, en déglutissant difficilement :

- Je sais. Et oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé le séjour passé avec vous. Seulement maintenant, je voudrais oublier ce moment avec les humains. Et vous voir ne m'aide pas.

- Mais pourquoi vouloir l'oublier ? demanda Henry.

- Parce qu'il est fini.

Les deux Atlantes restèrent dubitatifs. Elle le perçut :

- Je suis désolée… Désolée que vous soyez venus pour rien. Les Furlings pensaient me faire plaisir, ils se sont trompés. Dites à Rodney, s'il est là, qu'ils ne partageront rien avec lui : ils vous avaient vraiment contactés uniquement pour moi, ils n'ont pas l'intention de nouer contact avec vous.

- Mais… alors on va repartir, comme ça, en t'ayant vue juste cinq secondes ? Ca ne rime à rien, s'emporta Henry.

- Pourtant, c'est ce qui va arriver.

- Nous pourrons revenir ? demanda Teyla. Vous avez peut-être besoin de temps pour anticiper notre venue, et…

- Non ! Ils rebloqueront la Porte. Oubliez-moi.

En entendant ceci, Henry fut un peu brusque : il se rapprocha d'elle pour placer à nouveaux ses deux mains sur ses épaules. Elle en fut touchée, bien qu'essayant de le cacher. Il prit une profonde inspiration :

- Ils nous ont appelés pour toi, Leia, malgré leurs craintes de l'extérieur, ils ont accepté de prendre ce risque _pour toi_… Tu ne peux pas nous renvoyer si vite.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il sentit une brèche :

- Pourquoi nous ont-ils appelés ? Pourquoi briser le silence après deux mois, et pourquoi te le cacher ?

La jeune fille se tourna un instant vers le mur. Des lignes roses apparaissaient, signe que Kschhhiiiiiaaarr était dans la pièce et communiquait.

Elle soupira.

- Ils étaient inquiets pour moi…

Teyla fronça les sourcils, attendant la suite.

- Ils me voient pleurer tous les jours. Ils ne comprennent pas. Alors ils ont fait appel aux humains en pensant que ça allait résoudre ce problème.

Profitant du fait qu'Henry et Teyla restaient sans voix, elle ajouta dans un murmure :

- Mais ce n'est pas une bonne solution.

- Leia…, fit doucement Henry en passant une main sur sa joue. Ils ont eu raison : tu es épuisée, maigre, dans un état émotionnel catastrophique. Il faut que tu sois aidée…

- Mais c'est _vous_ que je veux oublier ! Je veux oublier Atlantis, et tous ceux qui y sont. C'est pour ça que je pleure !

Elle avait haussé la voix et s'était dégagée.

- J'étais bien plus heureuse quand je ne connaissais pas tout ça !

- Tu es malheureuse justement parce que tu les as connus, appréciés, et que tu ne les vois plus.

Elle sembla réfléchir à la phrase d'Henry, mais il était évident qu'il ne lui avait rien appris.

- Peut-être, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Et justement, il me faut du temps pour les oublier. Ce n'est pas en vous voyant que les choses vont être plus faciles.

- Et pourquoi ne pas repartir avec nous ?

La proposition d'Henry interpella la jeune femme. Elle semblait ne pas y avoir pensé. Elle se sentit perdue. Hoacks en profita :

- Tu as voulu accompagner les Furlings, Leia, parce que tu pensais qu'il n'y aurait personne de l'autre côté de la Porte pour s'occuper des nourrissons. Mais il y a du monde…

- Ce sont ceux que vous pensiez morts ? demanda Teyla. Ils semblent parfaitement aptes à s'occuper des leurs…

- Ils n'arrivaient plus à contacter Kschhhiiiiiaaarr, ils pensaient que tout était perdu. Ils se sont mis en stase. C'est moi qui les ai réveillés. Enfin, la moitié d'entre eux seulement, les autres sortiront de stase lorsque les bébés seront grands.

- Alors, pourquoi rester ?

A nouveau, la question de Teyla la déstabilisa. Henry insista :

- Nous te l'avons déjà proposé : tu peux rester avec les humains.

- Mais je ne suis pas utile sur la Cité… Et les hommes se souviennent des accouchements, et de mon rôle…

- Et alors ? Tu peux t'installer sur Terre, la vie y est agréable.

Neleia paraissait totalement décontenancée, et au bord des larmes.

- Mais vos chefs… Ils ne savent pas pour les accouchements…

- Ils peuvent très bien continuer à l'ignorer et te donner l'autorisation d'aller sur Terre.

Elle soupira, désespérée :

- La Terre… C'est si loin d'ici, c'est si loin des Furlings… C'est tellement différent. Et je n'y connais personne, c'est grand, il y a des millions de gens, et des voitures, et…

- C'est un grand changement en effet, fit Henry. Mais tu peux t'y habituer. Tu t'es faite à la vie d'Atlantis, alors que tu ne connaissais rien ni personne. Et tu y as eu des moments très heureux. Tu peux tout à fait te faire à la vie sur Terre.

Il sembla hésiter et ajouta, la laissant interpréter comme elle voulait :

- Et je ne te laisserai pas y aller seule.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la protégée des Furlings. Incapable de soutenir le regard bleu du psychiatre, elle se tourna à nouveau vers le mur où son ami Furling s'exprimait. Elle déglutit en versant une autre larme, et souffla d'une voix étranglée :

- Mais c'est si loin, la Terre.

Un peu comme un voyage sans retour.

Henry, la sentant à deux doigts de prendre une décision cruciale, voulut faire un geste pour la serrer contre lui. Mais il s'arrêta : il fallait encore lui laisser le temps de réfléchir et ne pas la faire basculer complètement dans les émotions.

- J'ai été incroyablement triste lorsqu'on m'a dit, après m'avoir trouvée, que les Furlings étaient tous morts…, finit-elle par dire.

Teyla et Hoacks ne voyaient pas où cette réflexion allait la mener.

- Et finalement, les retrouver en vie est une chance. Je dois en profiter…

Elle releva la tête, un peu plus sûre d'elle, comme si elle venait de trouver un nouvel argument :

- Si je les quitte, je les perds à nouveau. Pour toujours. Ils n'accepteront pas que je revienne, c'est un trop grand risque pour eux de ne pas condamner la Porte. Et de toute façon, si je suis sur Terre, je n'aurais même pas l'occasion d'essayer de les contacter.

Teyla soupira, mais Henry ne se laissa pas abattre et sourit, presqu'incrédule :

- Tu dis cela pour trouver un prétexte.

- Henry, je tiens énormément à eux. Je ne connais les humains que depuis quelques mois, et leurs actions sont nettement moins louables que celles des Furlings.

- Oui, mais vous êtes malgré tout terriblement malheureuse de nous avoir quittés, n'est-ce pas ?

Ils tournèrent vers Teyla, qui venait d'intervenir. Neleia ne la contredit pas, et l'Athosienne sut qu'elle avait tapé juste : Neleia était tiraillée entre deux cultures, entre son passé et ce qui avait été son présent, entre sa race et celle qui l'avait adoptée, entre le connu et la découverte.

- Oui mais je ne me l'explique pas…

Elle regarda furtivement Henry.

- … enfin, pas totalement.

- Il est normal qu'une humaine aime vivre avec des humains, Leia, même si ceux-ci sont loin d'être parfaits, fit Teyla.

- … Oui, mais j'aime bien vivre avec les Furlings, aussi. Nous avons un projet commun, ils sont ma seule famille.

Les paroles de l'Athosienne semblaient ouvrir les yeux d'Henry. Il comprit qu'aveuglé par son attachement pour son ancienne patiente, il n'avait pas voulu essayer de comprendre ses motivations. Sa souffrance.

Il s'avança doucement :

- Tu es partagée entre ton attachement pour eux et ton envie de vivre avec des gens qui te ressemblent. Il n'y a pas de bonne réponse à ce problème, Leia. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle. Il faut forcément que tu tires un trait sur quelque chose… Et ce n'est pas agréable de se le dire, mais ce sera définitif. Tu as essayé d'oublier les humains, et pour le moment… tu as du mal à le vivre. Auparavant, par la force des choses, quand on t'a découverte, tu avais dû renoncer aux Furlings. Est-ce que tu l'avais aussi mal vécu ?

Elle ne dit rien, car ils connaissaient tous deux la réponse. Elle se contenta de le regarder intensément, tout comme lui la regardait, tandis qu'il poursuivait, presqu'en murmurant :

- Et est-ce qu'en nous appelant, les Furlings ne voulaient pas t'aider à trancher ce dilemme une bonne fois pour toutes ?

Il y eut un silence. Neleia continuait de regarder le psychiatre, en réfléchissant, comme si elle le découvrait. Elle finit par tourner les talons, jeta un coup d'œil presque timide en passant à côté du Furling blanc, qui regardait leur échange avec curiosité, et se planta devant le mur où Kschhhiiiiiaaarr s'exprimait. Elle sembla hésiter, puis approcha brusquement sa main du petit clavier qui était apparu, pour y taper avec nervosité.

**v**

- Ca fait au moins une heure qu'ils sont là-dedans !

- Rodney, ça fait vingt minutes.

- … Oui et ben ils traînent quand même ! Ca paraît beaucoup plus long !

Le lieutenant-colonel ne répondit pas, mais il s'inquiétait également. Plantés devant la porte noire qui avait vu disparaître leurs amis, ils attendaient un signe avec angoisse. Mais rien, ni Furling, ni écriture rose sur les murs.

John finit par se tourner de l'autre côté du couloir.

- Ronon ! appela-t-il. Ne restez pas à la porte, bon sang, entrez !

Il n'entendit qu'un grognement pour toute réponse. Dex s'était rapproché au cas où, mais refusait de franchir l'entrée du vaisseau. Enfin, au moins si cela tournait mal, il était juste à côté. John soupira.

- Et s'ils ne les relâchaient pas ? S'ils les amenaient dans l'espace ?

- Rodney, on est dans leur vaisseau nous aussi. S'ils décollent, on part avec eux.

- Oh mon Dieu, vous pensez qu'ils peuvent nous enlever ?

- Mais… Rodney, c'est vous qui venez d'émettre l'hypothèse que… Rha ! Calmez-vous et taisez-vous !

- Vous êtes marrant, vous, on…

Un bruit de froissement les fit taire net. Ils se tournèrent vers la porte du dôme, qui venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître la lumière bleutée de l'intérieur. Une silhouette se découpa : Teyla.

- Nous partons, déclara l'Athosienne.

Derrière elle, Hoacks suivait.

* * *

**_L'art de couper son chapitre. Et celui de se faire détester par ses lecteurs._**

**_Tu vois, Caprice, j'ai fini par donner la réponse à tes interrogations sur les lumières oranges !_**

**_Au prochain chapitre (peut-être le dernier, je ne sais pas encore...)._**


	57. Chapter 57

_**Oui, je sais, j'ai dit que je finirai pendant les vacances, et puis je n'ai rien fini. C'est pas facile à écrire, le dernier chapitre d'une fic de 350 pages, même si on sait exactement ce qu'il y a dedans. Ca voulait dire que je faisais parler pour la dernière fois Hoacks, Neleia… Que je devais vous laisser une bonne impression, ne rien laisser en suspens.**_

_**Du coup, j'ai refais de la « Grand Réveilléite », à savoir faire poireauter les lecteurs brutalement et longtemps, à deux doigts du final.**_

_**Mais j'me suis soignée, parce que finir un texte, ça apporte une certaine satisfaction aussi, celle du projet achevé. Voici donc la fin.**_

_**Avec mes remerciements pour celles qui m'ont relancée dans cette fic pendant les temps morts : Caprice, Miyu, Chromo, Belmene, BadWolfs… et tous les autres lecteurs.**_

_**En espérant que cette conclusion vous plaise...**_

_****_

_**

* * *

**_

_- Nous partons, déclara l'Athosienne._

_Derrière elle, Hoacks suivait._ Il avait passé un bras autour de Leia, et avançait, la jeune fille collée à lui.

- Vite, précisa le psychiatre.

Il échangea un regard heureux avec Sheppard qui s'était mis à sourire. Rodney restait bouche bée, et Teyla le tira vers la sortie. Leia suivit, toujours dans les bras de son ami, avançant comme une automate. Elle semblait épuisée, les yeux embués.

En se pressant vers la sortie, Sheppard s'assura auprès d'Henry que la rapidité de leur fuite était bien dûe à la crainte que la jeune fille ne change d'avis, et non à celle que les Furlings les attaquent. Il fut vite rassuré. Mais après quelques mètres dans le couloir, Neleia cessa net. Elle se retourna.

Tous s'en inquiétèrent, et Henry sentit son cœur s'accélérer en la voyant fixer leurs arrières. Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse pas demi-tour, il lui prit la main, puis suivi son regard. A côté de la porte donnant sur le dôme se tenait une dizaine de Furlings, immobiles et calmes. Ils les observaient simplement partir. Neleia leva un bras pour les saluer. Seuls un ou deux des extra-terrestres firent le même geste, comme s'il était inconnu pour les autres. Le mur se colora de rose et de rouge, toujours des signes de Kschhhiiiiiaaarr. La jeune femme les regarda avec émotion et murmura :

- Merci.

Puis elle sera la main de Hoacks et se réfugia à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Emmène-moi. Loin.

En la sentant contre lui, le psychiatre respira enfin. Il réamorça le mouvement. Les autres sourirent, et le groupe reprit sa progression.

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la porte de sortie du vaisseau, Neleia croisa le regard de Ronon, qui se tenait sur le seuil. Il sourit de la revoir, et elle le lui rendit, soulageant le Satédien. Sans se retourner, elle fit un pas dehors.

Elle cligna des yeux sous la lumière du jour.

**v**

**J + 157**

- C'est super bien passé quand même.

- Auprès du Caldwell ? Bien sûr : on lui a expliqué que Leia avait été victime du même champignon que les femmes, alors qu'elle se trouvait sur une autre planète, et que du coup elle avait été incapable de rentrer sur la Cité puisqu'elle était amnésique. Elle a été recueillie par des marchands ambulants, qui ont fini par comprendre le but de l'émetteur qu'elle portait sur elle. Après une séance d'hypnose pour tenter de lui faire retrouver la mémoire, elle a composé nos coordonnées et envoyé son code. Seulement, elle l'a fait par automatisme, sans savoir pourquoi. Une sorte d'intuition. Heureusement, vous êtes venus la chercher.

- C'est n'importe quoi, Caldwell a vraiment gobé ça ?

Sam envoya un regard de reproche à Rodney : ils étaient seuls, certes, mais dans les couloirs de la Cité, n'importe quelles oreilles pouvaient traîner. Il valait mieux faire « comme si » tout cela s'était réellement produit.

- Désolé, fit le Canadien.

- L'essentiel, c'est qu'elle aille bien, fit Sam. Et que le SGC et Caldwell soient convaincus qu'elle est fiable. Le rapport médical de Keller à son sujet a bien aidé à étayer l'histoire de sa disparition.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau du secteur des quartiers. Une porte était ouverte, d'où s'échappaient des voix masculines. Ils frappèrent.

- Henry ?

- Entrez !

Le psychiatre, face à John, posa son livre dans le carton et leur sourit.

- Nous sommes venus vous dire au revoir, expliqua Sam.

Les étagères avaient été vidées, le lit défait, les cadres enlevés des murs… Hoacks pliait bagages. Il en avait l'air ravi.

- Merci, c'est gentil. Et merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…

- C'est nous qui vous remercions, fit Sheppard. Vous avez drôlement soutenu tout le monde, pendant ces derniers mois. Votre successeur aura sans doute du mal à comprendre de quels problèmes souffrent les hommes ici, mais vu le travail que vous avez effectué auprès d'eux, je pense qu'il ne lui restera pas grand-chose à faire.

Henry sourit. Il partait sans laisser aucun patient en plan, et il en était satisfait.

- Le nouveau psychiatre devrait arriver avec la prochaine vague de recrues, signala l'Anglais. Je lui laisse mes dossiers, mais pas en intégralité, conformément à ce que nous avons convenu avec le colonel Carter.

- De toute façon, tout le monde va bien, assura John. On a pris du recul, cette histoire est loin.

Voyant que la conversation risquait de s'affranchir de mots couverts, Sam préféra fermer la porte.

- Vous avez donné quelle raison, pour expliquer votre départ anticipé de la Cité ? demanda Rodney.

- Oh, je me suis porté volontaire pour être le tuteur de Leia, et ça a suffit au SGC pour accepter que je rompe mon contrat d'un an sur Atlantis… Quoique puisque j'ai passé cinq mois dans un champ de force, finalement je ne suis pas loin d'avoir une année entière dans Pégase.

- « Tuteur » de Leia ? Ne rêvez pas Henry, prévint John : le SGC ne vous lâchera pas, il voudra des informations à son sujet très régulièrement. Ce sera la contrepartie pour avoir accepté que vous retourniez si vite sur Terre : ils vous considèreront entièrement à leur service. Donc ça risque vite de devenir « surveillant » de Leia.

- Je m'en doute, Sam m'a prévenu.

L'intéressée hocha la tête.

- De toute façon je continue en plus à travailler pour eux, ajouta Henry. Au sein de Cheyenne Mountain, en temps que psychiatre. J'ai dû resigner pour un an.

- Ils ne sont pas fous, ils ne veulent pas que vous vous éloigniez de sitôt, remarqua Rodney. Vu ce que vous savez sur le projet…

- Et Leia ne s'éloignera pas non plus, ajouta Sam : le SGC va l'interroger pour recenser tout ce qu'elle sait sur les Furlings. Elle devrait entre autres mettre au point avec Daniel Jackson et quelques linguistes un dictionnaire de traduction.

- Bien sûr, elle coopérera tout en choisissant savamment les informations qu'elle leur donnera, précisa Henry.

Sam sourit :

- Daniel est quelqu'un de bien, il ne la pressera pas pour qu'elle en raconte trop. Et si elle lâche malgré tout une information sur ce qu'il s'est passé sur Atlantis, il sera très étonné, mais il ne dira rien.

- De toute façon je doute qu'elle laisse filtrer quoi que ce soit, observa Hoacks. Elle a donné quasiment toute sa vie pour les Furlings, elle les protègera jusqu'au bout pour ne pas voir son action réduite à néant.

- Et puis, ce n'est plus exactement la naïve petite Leia qu'on avait il y a quelques mois, ajouta John. Elle a découvert les côtés sombres de la nature humaine, elle est bien plus méfiante.

- De toute façon, le SGC ne lui posera pas de question-piège. Il a fermement confiance en ce qu'on lui a dit et pense vraiment qu'on ne lui cache rien et qu'elle coopère pleinement.

La phrase de Sam fit hocher la tête aux hommes.

- Et vous, Hoacks ? Vous ne révèlerez rien ? taquina John.

- Moi ? Oh, je sais que j'ai un côté un peu à l'ouest, mais je sais quand même faire attention.

- Totalement à l'est, je dirais, plutôt.

Sam, John et Henry regardèrent McKay sans comprendre.

- Je… faisais référence au fait que le Royaume-Uni se trouve à l'est du continent américain.

- Aaah.

- Tiens, c'est vrai qu'avec ça, vous allez vous installer sur un nouveau continent !

- En effet, John, mais je pense qu'après avoir vécu dans une autre galaxie, ça ne représente pas un si grand changement que ça.

- Souvenez-vous qu'on roule à droite. Les Américains vous en seront reconnaissants.

L'Anglais sourit à la remarque du militaire.

- Surtout que c'est _ma_ voiture que vous allez conduire les premiers temps ! nota Sam.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ferai attention.

L'échange avait intrigué Rodney et John qui se tournèrent vers Carter.

- Vous lui prêtez votre voiture ?

- Oui, Rodney. Et ma maison. Elles ne me sont pas vraiment utiles ici, autant qu'elles servent à quelqu'un.

- Ce sera temporaire de toute façon, juste le temps de trouver un appartement et de s'acheter notre propre voiture. Mais ça permettra à Leia de ne pas rester confinée dans le SGC au début faute de logement. On ne l'a pas convaincue de quitter les Furlings pour la laisser tourner entre quatre murs à trente mètres sous terre.

Rodney et John acquiescèrent de nouveau, avant que le lieutenant-colonel ne tique :

- Attendez… Vous allez habiter avec elle ?

Sam regarda en coin les joues du psychiatre rosir.

- Oui, fit-il un peu timidement.

- Mais vous… vous en êtes où, exactement, avec elle pour… ? Enfin, si ce n'est pas indiscret…

A la vérité, la question intéressait les trois Nord-Américains qui scrutaient Hoacks, intrigués. Ce dernier lâcha, en haussant les épaules :

- Aucune idée ! C'est difficile à définir. Disons que je prends ce qu'elle me donne et que je ne la brusque pas…

- Il y a deux chambres chez moi, précisa Sam à l'adresse de John et McKay.

- Et pour le moment, elle progresse un peu plus vers moi chaque jour, donc… Pour résumer, je ne sais pas où je vais avec elle ni comment… Mais je suis très heureux d'y aller.

Ses trois interlocuteurs sourirent à la formule, et John lui donna une petite tape encourageante sur l'épaule.

- Je suis quand même surpris que le SGC la laisse quitter la base aussi facilement, remarqua Rodney.

- Sam y est pour quelque chose…

- Oui, expliqua cette dernière, je me suis faite le porte-parole de Leia, et j'ai négocié son autorisation de résidence en ville. C'était une condition pour qu'elle travaille avec le SGC.

- Au nom de son bien-être moral, précisa Henry.

- Exactement.

- Très habile, félicita John.

- Ses connaissances intéressent beaucoup nos supérieurs…

McKay ricana :

- Et dire qu'il a fallu des années à Teal'C pour pouvoir migrer hors du SGC.

- Oui, mais la situation était différente, objecta Sam. C'était un ennemi au départ, et il n'y avait personne pour le prendre sous son aile et venir vivre avec lui dans notre monde, et le surveiller un minimum. C'était aussi sa volonté, de rester prêt de la Porte pour pouvoir éventuellement repartir vers Chu'lak si sa famille en avait besoin, et pour prouver sa loyauté envers la Terre.

McKay fit une moue dubitative, mais n'ajouta rien.

Henry saisit un gros rouleau de scotch pour fermer son dernier carton. Les trois autres le regardèrent faire avec un petit pincement au cœur : avec son départ et celui de Leia, la page se tournait vraiment.

- Vous avez oublié d'emballer quelque chose, signala Rodney en désigna le service à thé qui trônait sur un plan de travail.

- Non… Non, répondit Hoacks. Je l'offre à Teyla.

Une façon de lui dire qu'il penserait à elle et à son désespoir d'avoir perdu son peuple, même depuis une autre galaxie. Les autres hochèrent la tête, approuvant le geste. Puis leurs pensées les plongèrent dans un doux silence.

Le psychiatre jeta un regard autour de lui, dans ce qui avait été sa chambre. Avec vue sur l'océan : il n'avait jamais eu d'appartements aussi originaux. Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur ses collègues, et les cartons qu'il allait devoir trimballer jusqu'au Dédale. John saisit la direction de son regard, et sourit :

- On va vous aider à les porter, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Merci. Il n'y a pas tellement de choses, de toute façon, le déménagement va être vite fait…

- Vous auriez presque pu partir par la Porte, d'ailleurs, observa John. Vous mettiez tout sur un tire-palette et hop ! Pas besoin de se farcir les deux semaines de Dédale. Vous qui parliez d'éviter les confinements…

- C'est un choix, de rentrer en vaisseau. On passera notre quarantaine à l'intérieur. Et ça me permettra de bien briefer Leia sur ce qu'elle va découvrir sur Terre, de la préparer en douceur.

- Tout en endormant la méfiance de Caldwell au sujet de notre amie, ajouta Sam à voix basse.

Ils comprenaient, et ils sourirent.

- … Vous allez quand même nous manquer, finit par dire John.

- Oui, on vous aimait bien, finalement, ajouta Rodney. Sauf peut-être quand vous commandiez des petits pois à la menthe à la cantine.

L'Anglais rit. On frappa à la porte, et Neleia apparut dans l'entrebâillement.

- Henry ? Je suis prête.

Derrière elle se tenait Chuck. Le sourire de l'Anglais faiblit légèrement, ce que Sam ne manqua pas de regarder. Il y tenait, à sa belle alien, et il semblait avoir encore peur que le doux tournant que leur relation avait pris ne s'écroule. Le technicien avait perçu le changement et en passant à côté de lui, lui murmura :

- J'étais venu lui dire au revoir et lui donner quelques DVD et affiches pour votre futur chez-vous…

L'Anglais se détendit. Il comprit que le jeune homme était simplement gentil.

- Merci…

- Du coup, je vous dis au revoir à vous aussi… Et je vous souhaite… de vous plaire sur Terre.

- J'y ai déjà vécu vous savez… J'y suis même né.

- Oui, enfin… Vous me comprenez.

Il acquiesça, et alors que le petit Canadien quittait la pièce, John saisit un carton.

- Vous n'avez plus votre oreillette, mais pendant que vous parliez à Chuck, nous, nous avons pu entendre Caldwell s'impatienter. Alors on amorce le mouvement sinon vos quinze jours avec lui ne vont pas être des plus agréables.

**v**

Devant le Dédale chargé et paré à décoller, une foule d'Atlantes faisaient leurs adieux aux voyageurs. Parmi la quarantaine de partants, certains étaient quasiment sûrs de ne jamais revenir, et de petits groupes particulièrement compacts et émus se formaient autour d'eux. Hoacks et Neleia étaient de ceux-là.

La jeune femme regarda tour à tour chacun de ceux qui étaient venus la saluer une dernière fois. John, Carter, McKay, Teyla, Keller, Radek… Lorne les avait rattrapés dans le couloir pour leur dire au revoir à tous les deux tout à l'heure, ainsi que Ronon. Certains s'étaient contentés d'un signe de tête à la jeune femme en passant, et Henry avait trouvé cette attitude positive : malgré ce qu'ils avaient vécu plus ou moins à cause d'elle, ils n'étaient plus hostiles. Juste gênés. Ce n'était pas plus mal qu'ils s'en aillent.

Neleia posa ses mains sur le ventre de Teyla, et l'Athosienne baissa la tête pour que son front touche le sien.

- Soyez heureuse, Neleia.

- Merci. Gardez espoir, Teyla.

Elle releva la tête.

- Je sais d'expérience qu'on peut retrouver un peuple que l'on pense disparu.

L'Athosienne lui sourit tristement.

- J'espère que cela arrivera vite.

En s'approchant du vaisseau, Neleia enlaça chacune des personnes venues assister à son départ, tandis qu'Hoacks serrait des mains en promettant d'envoyer des mails régulièrement. Neleia s'arrêta devant Sam.

- Merci, Sam. Pour tout… Pour m'avoir trouvée. Pour m'avoir fait confiance. Et pour avoir autorisé à ce qu'on vienne me chercher sur Arrivée.

La dirigeante sourit. Un reflet triste passa dans les yeux de Neleia :

- Si jamais vous avez des nouvelles… Un contact…

- On vous préviendra, je vous le promets.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait que si tout se passait bien, il n'y aurait pas de manifestation Furling avant quarante longues années. Et évidemment, elle espérait que tout se passerait bien.

- Merci, répéta l'alien.

- Leia…

Sam paraissait embêtée. Elle finit par dire :

- Je me demandais… Maintenant, c'est peut-être un peu tard pour s'affoler mais… pour être sûre que le… projet dans lequel nous nous sommes investies tous ces mois va fonctionner j'ai une… dernière question qui me pèse.

La jeune femme la regarda, attentive. La dirigeante parla à voix basse :

- Vous avez vous-même donné naissance à trois Furlings, il y a bien longtemps… Mais leur race dans la Voie Lactée s'est éteinte malgré tout… Et pourtant le procédé était le même que celui qui… enfin… Est-ce que ça marchera bien cette fois ?

Neleia sourit tristement, et répéta :

- J'ai donné naissance à trois Furlings. Trois garçons…

Sam resta deux secondes pensive, puis hocha la tête.

- Cette fois, il y a eu quatre-vingt-deux filles, sourit Neleia.

- D'accord, souffla Sam, rassurée.

- Tout va bien, tout est bon.

- Oui, tout va bien.

Elles se sourirent.

- Allez…, fit Sam en lui serrant affectueusement le bras. Soyez heureuse dans votre nouvelle vie.

Elle finit par l'étreindre, et en profita pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Et veillez bien sur Henry. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il sache très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Neleia rit.

- Je le ferai, promis. Il m'est précieux, je ne veux pas le perdre.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

- Nous y allons ?

Le psychiatre était devant elles. Elles se regardèrent une dernière fois avec affection, puis Neleia déclara :

- Oui Henry. Partons.

**v**

D'où qu'ils soient dans la Cité, en observant le Dédale disparaître dans le ciel, les Atlantes ressentirent un pincement au cœur. La page était tournée. La vie reprenait son cours. Certaines ignoraient même jusqu'à quel point elle avait pu être chamboulée.

**v**

Quelques heures plus tard, à travers un hublot du Dédale, Hoacks regardait doucement les étoiles défiler, Neleia entre ses bras. Chaque minute les rapprochait lentement de leur nouvelle vie sur Terre. Il lui expliquait déjà certaines habitudes, lui parlait avec enthousiasme des écoles, des enfants, des passages piétons, des magasins de vêtements, des complexes de cinéma. Elle l'écoutait en souriant tendrement et le fit resserrer son étreinte.

**v**

Ailleurs, dans le Dédale, Caldwell potassait tranquillement les derniers rapports d'état du vaisseau. Sa méfiance envers sa jeune passagère était en train de s'envoler peu à peu. Et l'incident avec son chauffage était bien loin.

**v**

Au même instant sur Atlantis, Sam ajoutait son nom à la liste des prochains départs vers la Terre, quand l'Apollo serait de retour. Une pause, peut-être en bonne compagnie, qui lui ferait le plus grand bien.

**v**

A quelques couloirs de là, dans le secteur des quartiers atlantes, Rodney se plaça devant une porte. Un peu hésitant avant d'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et aperçut, à quelques mètres, Jennifer Keller, qui se préparait elle aussi à entrer dans une chambre. Il leva la main à son adresse, dans un salut un peu mélancolique, et elle fit de même en retour. Il appuya ensuite sur la sonnette, et Katie lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire. Il contempla la botaniste, parut satisfait et soulagé, et entra en posant une main sur sa taille.

**v**

Jennifer, une fois seule dans le couloir, soupira sans trop savoir pourquoi. Elle ressentait une étrange tristesse, un malaise certain. Il durait depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur leur amnésie. Elle se reprit, et ouvrit la porte. Elle se trouva face à une demi-douzaine de femmes riant aux éclats, leurs verres déjà à moitié vides sur la table où s'étalaient des cartes à jouer. Elle ne pourrait pas leur parler de ce qui la taraudait, mais au moins, elle allait pouvoir se changer les idées, essayer, le temps d'une soirée, d'oublier.

**v**

En tailleur entre quatre bougies, bien droite, les yeux fermés, Teyla tentait elle aussi d'oublier pour un instant. Mais la plissure inquiète de son front ne parvint pas à s'estomper. Elle soupira en s'essuyant les yeux et les rouvrit soudain, en portant une main à son ventre rebondit. Elle finit par sourire en sentant un deuxième coup, et le caressa tendrement, avec tout l'amour d'une mère pour son futur enfant.

**v**

C'était une autre sorte d'amour que l'infirmière Eva pouvait lire dans les yeux du major Lorne alors qu'il s'arrêtait de l'embrasser pour la contempler. Elle s'abandonna dans la profondeur de ce regard, et il sentit sous ses doigts que le cœur de la jeune femme s'était encore accéléré. Ils se sourirent avec passion et envie, et elle soupira en le laissant déposer des baisers sur son cou, alors qu'il baissait sa bretelle de soutien-gorge dans une caresse. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts fins déboucler sa ceinture, il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en pensant qu'enfin, _en cet instant_, ils étaient sur un pied d'égalité dans la découverte de l'autre.

**v**

La scène de la _Guerre des Mondes_ qui défilait sous les yeux de Ronon et Amélia était nettement moins romantique. De toute façon, le Satédien ne suivait pas vraiment le film, et jetait de temps à autre des regards en coin à sa voisine, qui lui répondait par un sourire enchanté.

**v**

Trois rangs devant eux, Chuck essayait de se concentrer sur l'œuvre de Spielberg. Mais son esprit revenait souvent au Dédale et à ses passagers. Après une demi-heure de réflexion, il conclut que tout était au mieux, qu'il avait fait ce qui lui semblait le plus juste, et il se détendit devant le spectacle des vaisseaux tripodes détruisant les Etats-Unis.

**v**

Le vaisseau que Zelenka venait de couvrir d'un drap ne disposait d'aucun pied, et était d'origine Furling. Il n'avait peut-être pas livré tous ses secrets technologiques, mais il avait fait basculer la vie de la Cité pendant quelques mois. Le Tchèque se dit lui aussi que finalement, tout le monde s'en tirait bien, et partit se coucher, laissant la dernière trace du passage Furling dans le noir.

**v**

John aurait aimé faire la même conclusion, tout seul sur son balcon, éclairé uniquement par les étoiles. Mais trop d'éléments tournaient encore dans son esprit. Le mensonge lui pesait. Certains choix dont il était partiellement responsable aussi. Et si les Atlantes avaient repris presque normalement le cours de leurs vies, si les Furlings avaient obtenu ce qu'ils voulaient, si Neleia démarrait une nouvelle existence, ailleurs, dans la galaxie, d'autres peinaient encore. Il se perdit dans ses pensées, restant à observer l'immensité du ciel noir.

**v**

Ford poussa un soupir triste en se rasseyant sur son siège. Devant lui, sa quinzaine d'hommes le questionnait encore sur l'utilisation du C-4, les codes pour l'avant-poste Wraith qu'ils allaient attaquer et l'heure du repas du soir. Il était loin du commando d'élite dont il avait rêvé en désertant. Sa rêverie le mena à songer à Sheppard. Le lieutenant-colonel avait sans doute raison à son sujet. Mais son ancien supérieur lui avait tout de même montré qu'il gardait un peu d'estime envers son ex-subordonné. Aiden se sentit à la fois amer et rassuré sur ses capacités. De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, il était condamné à continuer cette vie-là.

**v**

De l'autre côté de la galaxie, le jeune Jinto se projetait lui aussi l'image de Sheppard. Appuyé contre les barreaux organiques de sa prison plongée dans le noir, sourds aux murmures et aux froissements de son peuple qui derrière lui s'assoupissait, il espérait du plus profond de son être que son héros viendrait le sauver du cauchemar dans lequel tous s'étaient trouvés plongés, sans bien comprendre comment ni pourquoi.

**v**

Dans une prison tout aussi oppressante, deux yeux bleus grands ouverts luttaient pour percer l'obscurité. Deux lèvres sur le même visage rond murmuraient sans cesse « Ils vont venir me chercher, ils vont venir me chercher », tant pour garder espoir que pour briser une solitude qui pesait depuis des mois à présent. Carson Beckett n'était plus très loin de craquer.

**v**

Les six petites ventouses de la main papillonnèrent sur le tube bleu où dormait un nourrisson flasque et détendu. Les lignes d'écriture qui apparurent sur le caisson firent émettre au Furling qui les lut un sifflement satisfait. A quelques mètres de lui, un compatriote brun qui effectuait la même opération répondit avec un son similaire. Lentement, les deux se déplacèrent de quelques pas pour vérifier d'autres données. Un nouveau sifflement joyeux déchira l'air. Des lettres roses apparurent sur tous les murs, pour signaler à tout le vaisseau la bonne nouvelle.

Dans quarante ans, ils reviendraient.

* * *

_**Ca y est : j'ai conclu cette fic. Je n'en ferai plus d'aussi longues je pense !**_

_**Elle a été commencée à l'automne 2008, et a été achevée le 20 mars 2011. Un travail de longue haleine, très probablement inégal et trop dense, mais au moins mené jusqu'au bout !**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu jusqu'à la fin.**_

_**Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont suivi, au moins un temps, et en particulier ceux qui ont reviewé et m'ont ainsi motivée pour livrer la suite, tout en m'aidant à m'améliorer et à bien construire mon/mes intrigue/s. **_

_**Je remercie donc (en les félicitant pour leur fidélité et leur motivation devant le nombre de chapitres !) : Miyu, Caprice, Belmene, Veera Grier, Bleeder, Gaia07, Rafikis, Gwenetsi, AngelNott, LaLouisaBlack, dexash, Xyann, yeliria, Chromo, yellou, Melior, BadWolfs, ValandraSmith, Zod'a, Yellow4Star, Edenial, lunastrelle, torrainenoel, ilai, emicrazy, Julie Winchester, Zoubi, Miss Sheppard, zaika, hathor2, Bayas, Midna-sama, schweir4ever, lolOw, sheppard 26, Christelle Sheppard.**_

_**Pour l'anecdote finale, j'ajoute que la réalité semble avoir rejoint la fiction, puisqu'au moins trois naissances ont été enregistrées parmi mes lectrices au cours de la publication de cette fic !**_

_**Si quelqu'un a un jour envie de refaire vivre Hoacks, Leia, Eva ou d'autres, qu'ils n'hésitent pas après me l'avoir demandé.**_

_**J'ai une autre fic « longue » (mais pas de 350 pages !) entamée, mais non achevée. J'ai besoin de votre opinion, chers lecteurs : dois-je commencer à la publier, sachant que j'avancerais lentement dans la publication des chapitres (genre deux-trois par mois), car j'ai un job prenant, ou vaut-il mieux attendre que je l'ai finie pour vous la présenter ?**_

_**Merci pour votre avis sur le sujet, sur le final de la fic (en espérant qu'il vous ait plu), et pour avoir tout suivi !**_

_**Clio**_


End file.
